


Into the Deep

by Ars_Matron



Series: Beyond the Deep [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Phichit Chulanont, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Beta Lee Seung-Gil, Bonding, Bonds, Complete, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dominant Behavior, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Military AU, Nesting, Nests, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Oppression, Omega Otabek Altin, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Pining, Pirate AU, Scent Marking, Scenting, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates, Victor spelled with a k, sad viktor, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 181,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/pseuds/Ars_Matron
Summary: For five years the mysterious pirate ship, the Eros, has tormented the eastern seas. The most heinous of their crimes, the abduction of omegas from their very homes. Some merely children.Viktor Nikiforov, captain of the Russian military's fastest ship the Agape, has dedicated his life to finding the infamous pirate pack. Rescuing the omegas that he can, and avenging those beyond his reach.But Viktor's never gotten close to the Eros. He doesn't even know who he's chasing. And the years of arriving too late are beginning to wear on him. If he cannot find them soon the mission and his command will be taken from him.A new lead in the mission may be just the break he's been waiting for. After five devastating years he'll do anything it takes to catch the Eros and her crew and bring them to justice. And finally he will have vengeance for the innocent souls that were lost along the way.





	1. Dried Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> First time writing fanfic, and a/b/o so I ask only that you bear with me here.
> 
> (this is unbeted)
> 
> Now. Sit back and let Matron tell you a story!

Chapter one: Dried Roses

 

The tick of a silver desk clock, the soft shuffling of thick papers, and Viktor’s heavy heart beat. Those were the only sounds in the oh so quiet room. 

Yakov was making him wait. Testing his patience. This was punishment, plain and simple. And they both knew it. 

Finally, slowly and calmly, Yakov placed the papers back into the leather folder and laid them gently on the desk before him. 

Gently. There was nothing gentle about the man. He was known all throughout the country for his temper. Hell, he was known in other countries for his temper. 

His anger was not something that could be dodged. And trying to do so would only make things worse. But this. The calm. The gentle movements and quiet had Viktor physically flinching from where he stood just in front of Yakov’s desk.

“So,” Yakov said finally, meeting Viktor’s ice blue eyes for the first time since he had entered the general’s grand office, “Is this the part where you give me your week's notice and invite me to your one man show?”

“Sir?” 

“I thought surely you were going to tell me you were leaving the military to become a comedian. Because this had better be a JOKE!” His hand hit the desk with a piercing crack on the last word causing Viktor to jump involuntarily. 

You’re an alpha too, get it together. “Sir I know it isn’t what you want to hear, but-”

“But? There is no but, Viktor, there’s only this.” He brandished the folder at Viktor’s face. “It’s been five years since you were given this assignment, and in five years you have never given me the news I want. The news I need. It’s always this. This, what was it?” 

He slipped open the folder and scanned for a moment. “Oh yes, ‘Even though we arrived only in time to clean up the ashes we are one step closer to the Eros and her crew. We will rise above and succeed next time’.” 

Yakov read Viktor’s words back to him, his voice almost sarcastic. But Yakov would never allow himself to be so unprofessional while on duty. He placed the folder back on the desk and met Viktor’s eyes once more. “But you never do succeed. Do you?”

Remaining calm, keeping his face from displaying his bare emotions was beyond difficult. Also as difficult as keeping his scent under tight control. But he couldn't afford to lose himself in front of Yakov…..not now.

Increasingly over the last few years life for Viktor Nikiforov had begun to change. 

He had presented early at age thirteen and quickly took the tests to enter Russia’s Military Academy. He could have relied on the influence of his family. They had a high standing in the Russian packs. They were wealthy and had to the ability to throw the world at their son’s feet. 

But he worked hard on his own. Soaring through the academy. Top marks and praise from every teacher and official he came in contact with. 

When his time there was finished and he began his first term he was the most sought after cadet. The other alpha cadets challenged him at every turn. 

And all lost. 

His prowess with the blade had become something of legend. Graceful and deadly. No enemy stood a chance before him. 

He had flourished under the praise. Under the awed approval of those around him, both peers and teachers, every time he managed to surprise then yet again. 

At twenty three he was given his own ship to command. Viktor Nikiforov, captain of the Russian fleet’s fastest ship the Agape. He was a living legend and a prime alpha. His first few assignments were easy. So simple he couldn’t even remember them. 

Then he got the call about Eros. A new group of pirates who were terrorizing military vessels and compounds in not just Russia, but Japan, China and most of the southern regions. 

A little digging and it appeared that the nefarious crew of the infamous black ship was also trafficking omegas over the borders. 

Here and there a missing person's report would crop up not too far from a heist that could be traced to the Eros. Frantic reports began pouring in from enraged alphas, all of whom told the same sad tale. 

They left their home and mate for the day, and upon returning found their nests bare. A single red rose left in their place. 

Less often it was the parents of the omega in question who would reach out. These were perhaps the worse to bear witness to. Children stolen from their homes in the middle of the night, a rose bud left on their pillow. 

It was always a rose. All of them a deep crimson. Viktor had even kept a few in that first year. Dried and pressed into his log book to remind him what they were fighting for. 

They had become harder to look at with each passing year.

That first year had been grueling, but he had loved every minute of it. He came at them with all the force of a young warrior bent on winning. 

They pushed and he pushed them right back. 

There had been a break in the mission nearly ten months in. A tip off on the location of the Eros’ hideout. The notorious, Ice Castle. It had turned out to be nothing more than a crater cut into an iceberg up north. 

All reports had made it out to be the centre of their little pack. A veritable wonderland of all the stolen goods the pack had ferreted away. Rumor had it that the young omegas taken from their homes were the ones left to tend to the fortune when the ship was out at sea. 

It had become something of a romantic dream around the ranks. 

The crush when they had found nothing more than a frozen rose stuck to the bottom of a hole barely large enough for Viktor to stand in, was devastating. It had been the first real blow to his ego in all his twenty three years. 

Things only got worse from there. Yakov was right. He was a joke. Nobles and high ranking officials stopped trying to set him up with their children. 

Upstart alphas no longer bothered to push him for dominance. He was no longer worth the display. But at least he still had his ship. He still had his mission. And he was going to see it to the end.

“Well?”

Yakov’s gruff voice pulled him out of his musings. He had been too quiet for too long. Too closed up inside himself. He took a deep breath, trying to clear his head before looking back at Yakov, to the man who was as much a second father to him as his general.

“I know things are less than perfect with this mission. But we know more about them now than ever before. They are getting outside help from other ships and other pirate packs. All we have to do is figure out which ones and see how we can buy them.”

“Buy them? We’ve started trying to buy pirates to our side now.” Yakov said in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“We’ve tried literally everything else,” Viktor sighed and looked away again, “The problem is, though, that very few of the other pirate packs are willing to give up what they know. No matter how we approach them, or what we offer, they all remain silent on the subject of the Eros and her crew.” 

Yakov stared at him for several tense moments, “You said you’re close though? What else do you have to tell me?”

“I found one group led by a Jean Jacques Leroy, he styles himself as the smuggler king of the Americas. He has information he’s willing to share with us.”

“The price?” Yakov prompted darkly.

“Nothing too worrisome.” Viktor gave a shrug, unable to hold back a small smile. “He insists that if ever he shows up in our logs we must refer to him as King JJ,” 

Yakov huffed in amusement, “I know, sir.” Viktor shared a grin with him. “Other than that there isn’t anything I feel we shouldn’t comply with. He doesn’t actually ask for much. I also have no objections to going back on my word after we get what we need. He is a pirate after all. We have a meeting set up a week from now on a small island just off Japan. After that we should have a clear heading.” Or they had better. 

Yakov grunted, Viktor took it as a good sign. “You’re strong Viktor, I know you are. A lesser man would have jumped ship years ago. Your dedication to this mission has not gone unnoticed. Of that I can assure you. So you go out there, son. Don’t listen to what they may say behind your back, what they whisper in the corners.” 

“You think you’ve lost face with them over the last few years. The truth is they fear you more than ever. No one wants to mess with the man behind those cold eyes of yours.” He leaned back raking a hand through his thinning grey hair, large leather chair creaking with his shifting weight. “I have faith in you. But if this new intel leads you to another dead end I’m pulling you off the case,” Viktor opened his mouth to respond but Yakov rose his voice and pushed on, “If only for a while. A holiday, Viktor. It’s time you took a break.”

Viktor nodded, running a hand through his own silver hair. He couldn’t refuse the orders of his general. But he didn’t like it. This time would be different. 

It had to be.

“Is there something else you needed?” Yakov asked after Viktor made no move to leave.

“Permission to speak freely, sir.” This was it. The real reason Viktor was on edge in this meeting. Five years of failures meant he was prepared for Yakov's disappointment. But he had never directly questioned Yakov's orders before….at least not to his face. 

He waited for Yakov’s reply and his rage. 

“Permission granted.”

“It’s about the boy.”

“Yitya!” Yakov groaned, switching to the diminutive now that their official business had concluded.

“Yakov he is too young and you know it. Even I wasn’t pushed through this quickly. I feel this is only because of who his grandfather is. I just don’t want the boy to get hurt.” 

He said it in a rush so that Yakov couldn’t steamroll him this time. Certainly he could see reason. The boy was only sixteen for crying out loud.

“I know you think he’s too young to be of any use. But he has, on his own right, passed all the qualifiers for his position. Which is just that of a cadet.” 

“I was given orders to find him a mission so he where could gain experience and there is nowhere he'll learn more and be safer than with you. You are to treat him as any other cadet in your care. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Viktor said, shoulders slumping slightly. 

“Good. You’re dismissed.” Yakov turned his full attention to another folder on his desk. Effectively blocking Viktor from continuing the conversation. 

Of course they had the same talk when Yakov first assigned the boy to the Agape. But Viktor still wanted to try his plea once more before he actually had to sail with the teen. 

Even though he wasn’t looking, Viktor still bowed to his superior before turning on his heel and leaving the echoey office. Shutting the door with a little too much force as he left. 

He growled as he paced down the corridor to his own, much smaller, office. 

Five years of chasing a phantom. Five years of dead ends and disappointment. Of missing omegas he had no way of knowing were still even alive. 

And now, on top of it all, he was expected to watch after a baby alpha. All because his grandfather was the head of the military. 

Nikolai Plisetsky wasn’t an unfair man. But rumors said he indulged his grandson too much. Ignoring disciplinary infractions left and right and turning a blind eye on any behavior that would have had any other recruit kicked out on the spot. 

And now, Yuri Plisetsky was Viktor’s problem. 

The universe had it out for him. 

People in the halls quickly moved from his path. Cowed by the angry pheromones Viktor was no longer able to control. 

Yakov had not been far off when he said that people had begun to avoid Viktor out of fear rather than pity. His control was slipping. It was harder to find anything to be positive about. 

Around him the world was fading. Color draining away leaving everything a ubiquitous grey. 

Everyday things that had once brought him joy became duller, and lifeless. Food had no flavor, old hobbies brought him no joy. And the only thing he could smell now were those damned dried roses. 

The full throated growl that escaped him sent a hapless page scurrying full force back the way she had come. He paid it no mind.

The door to his office was slightly ajar. Had he been in such a hurry to report to Yakov he forgot to close it? He glanced briefly at the plaque just outside his office. It listed his name, his rank, and an abbreviated list of his accomplishments. He slammed the door behind him with a grimace. 

The office itself was fitting for his station. Spacious, but not large by any means. Bookcases lined one wall and portraits of his family hung from the other. 

A large desk occupied the centre of the room, positioned in front of floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the compound's lavish courtyard. The office was yet another thing that had once brought him great joy and pride. 

For one so early in his military stint having an office this size with such a breathtaking view was nearly unheard of. And for those who spent most of their time on their ships having an office at all was a great honor. 

When he first received this simple room he had been so proud. He preened like the puffed up young alpha he was. 

A wistful smirk curved his lips. In those first months he had called in those under his command for ‘important meetings’ almost daily 

It had just been an excuse to bring his friends in for a drink during work hours. 

Now it was just a symbol of how far he had fallen. 

He crossed to the desk quickly. The plush rug muffling his footsteps. But it was still deafening to his frayed nerves. 

He collapsed into the supple leather chair and reached for the bottom right drawer of his desk, pulling out a bottle and a glass. By the time he poured his second ample drink he had the courage to open the bottom left drawer. 

It had been months since he even looked at it. The leather folder was thick. It was more of a book now if he was being honest. He had spent an entire weekend reinforcing the binding about a year ago. He should really update it soon. There were several more files that belonged in there now. But he made no move towards that stack.

Instead he opened the object of his obsession to the first file. The sweet scent of dead roses and dry paper drifted around him like a miasma. 

The first twenty or so files were years older than the ones they knew belonged to the Eros and her crew. But once the word got out that a pirate pack was targeting omegas, desperate families had sent in their cases. Most just wanted closure. A target to place the blame. The same desperate, bone deep need Viktor had as well. 

So any report that seemed to fit the profile ended up in the folder.

He swirled the clear liquor in the crystal glass, eyes raking over the file for what must have been the millionth time. Hopeful for new information he couldn't possibly find.

The boy had been seventeen when he had disappeared. Taken in the middle of the night from his home in Japan. No flower had been left in his place, but the circumstances resembled the others enough for Viktor to place his file in this folder. 

Viktor stared at the faded sepia photograph. Large dark eyes looked at him from a young face with round cheeks and a mop of dark hair. 

In the picture the boy looked happy. A small smile curved his lips and his eyes shone with gentle amusement. 

Over the years it seemed to Viktor that the picture had changed. Now the boy looked at him, smile sad and knowing. His eyes now pleading for Viktor’s help. 

It was his imagination. The product of too much stress. Too much disappointment. But he couldn’t stop the ever present certainty that they all knew. All these innocent souls knew that he was looking for them. 

That he was failing them. 

“I’ll find you.” He whispered to the boy. It was a ritual now after so many years. 

“I promise. I’ll find you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor wasn't supposed to be so sad....sorry. But as it went it just felt right.  
> JJ was supposed to be in the military as another annoyance for Viktor to deal with. But self professed Pirate King JJ spoke to me so much more than pompous ass military jock JJ, so here we are.
> 
> Georji was supposed to show up here but it was running long. So I think he'll be in the next chapter. I'm looking soooo forward to him actually!!
> 
> comment and give kudos if you enjoyed and I'll do my best to keep it going!!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at  
> ars-matron.tumblr.com
> 
> Please drop by and say hi!!


	2. All Hail the King

Chapter two: All Hail the King

The door to the office opened and closed softly. Viktor didn’t even bother looking up. He wasn’t fit to deal anyone at the moment. Couldn’t they see that? But the soft footsteps didn't even pause as they crossed the room. 

He hoped whoever it was took one look at his rumpled uniform, disheveled hair, and the half empty glass of vodka just waiting to be refilled, and leave him the hell alone. But, of course, Viktor rarely got what he wanted these days. 

He didn't have to look up to know it was Georgi. And while as Viktor’s assistant he could simply be wandering in to see if there was something that needed his attention, Viktor was sure he was there to run damage control after the failed meeting. 

Like all beta’s Georgi had a mild calming scent. Useful when dealing with either alphas or omegas whose emotions were running high. Not that Georgi had ever been able to test his scent on the later. But he had plenty of experience dealing with Viktor. 

So a cloud of gentle calming orange blossoms enveloped Viktor before Georgi even spoke. He probably wasn’t even aware he was doing it. Viktor couldn't blame him. He didn’t want to know what the room must smell like while he was in the throws of debilitating self pity. He had been told he smelled of bergamot and chocolate. He always imagined bitter tea left too long to steep and the olfactory equivalent of eating unsweetened cocoa. 

Despite himself it did help. Viktor felt tension melt from his shoulders, and the pressure behind his eyes lessened just a bit.

“So,” Georgi began in a far too normal tone. Probably hoping to avoid sparking Viktor’s anger if he seemed to be taking pity on him, “It was that bad?

 

Viktor looked up at him then. “It went about how I expected, if i’m being honest.” He sighed and took another sip of his drink. 

Georgi gave him a withering look. “You know it’s barely noon, right?”

“We’ll call it lunch, then.” 

Georgi reached across the desk and smoothly plucked the glass from Viktor’s hand. He threw back the contents in one go. “I love it when you pay for lunch.” He smiled down at Viktor before thunking the glass back on the polished wood. “Now, you need to pull it together, Vitya. You’re sailing out bright and early tomorrow and you haven’t seen that your new charges are settled yet.” He tilted his head slightly, “Or am I mistaken in thinking you haven’t been on the Agape since the cadets’ arrival?”

Viktor sighed. Georgi was right. He had been avoiding his ship and his responsibilities. Not wishing to run into Plisetsky before he had a final word with Yakov. Perhaps it was childish. But he had not wanted a scene to fall out when the boy was removed from the ship. If he was being honest with himself, Viktor had simply just not wanted to be a witness to it. 

But what he said was. “I trust Mila to take care of the ship and the crew in my leave. I’m not needed for bunking assignments.” At least it was the truth. Mila was his second in command. She was strong and fierce, and she knew how to get things done. She didn’t command the respect of those under her, she earned it. Viktor couldn’t have picked anyone better than Mila Babicheva.

Georgi hummed noncommittally. Viktor’s attempt to avoid his question didn’t fool him. “Come on, get up!” He said, plucking at Viktor’s sleeve. “We’re heading down to the docks. You’re going to make your rounds. Make sure your navigator knows their course. Then You’re going to eat a big dinner and get some sleep.” He fixed Viktor with a cold blue stare. “And if I have to, I’ll tell Mila to keep an extra eye on you.”

Viktor’s mouth twisted into a grimace at the thought of having his commanding officer as a babysitter, but he changed it to smile easily and said. “Why don’t you just come out with us this time and you can watch over me yourself.”

Georgi gasped. “You know I can’t, Vitya! I’m far too important here. When you’re gone Yakov relies on me and me alone! Besides.” Georgi’s blue eyes glazed over and his voice took on a dreamy quality. “I couldn’t possibly leave my Irina alone for so long. What would I do without her?”

Viktor’s smile was genuine now. He was about to find an answer to Georgi’s musing when the other man swooped down nearly laying on the desk in front of him. “Have I shown you her picture?” He asked frantically, all of his poise having escaped out the window. 

“Yes, I believe you showed me yester-” But Viktor was cut off when a glossy photo of a pretty girl in muted colors was pushed under his nose. This type of photography was quite new and not many places offered it yet. But it was so very Georgi to take his lady love out for an undoubtedly expensive photoshoot. Just so he could keep her likeness on him at all times. 

“Isn’t she gorgeous? Hair like spun sunshine and eyes as dark and soulful as the night sky. She’s perfect! She’s an angel come to earth just to bless us with her grace!”

Viktor couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, shattering his carefully constructed angry facade. Seeing Georgi truly happy when just a few months ago he had fallen into a severe depression, sparked hope in Viktor. It wasn’t a large spark. But it was enough for now. 

“There’s my Vitya.” Georgi said warmly as he straightened up and tucked the photo back into his jacket. “There are good times to be had, my friend. You can’t cut yourself off from happiness just because things seem bleak. Trust me.”

Viktor shook his head. “I’m truly happy for the joy you have found, Georgi. But I’ll tell you what’s out there for me. A ship that is more my home than any other place on this earth. A pirate pack that may only exist to vex me. And presently, a sixteen year old alpha I fear will make me bald by the end of this campaign.”

“Oh, Viktor.” Georgi gave a snort of laughter.

“I’m serious, Georgi. I’ll look like Yakov when I come back. I just know it!” Viktor exclaimed with a pout.

Chuckling, Georgi motioned to Viktor once more. “Up, come on. I need to watch you board the Agape with my own eyes if I’m to return to my Irina with a peaceful conscious.”

Viktor stood, carefully closing the leather folder. He rubbed the smooth cover gently before tying the closure. Then, after a moment's pause, he tucked the book under his arm and followed Georgi from the office. 

~~~~

The docks were Viktor’s favorite part of the city. The freshness of the sea air never failed to sooth his nerves. The crying of the seagulls and the shushing waves were like the finest music. Pure notes composed by a master musician made just for him. And the gentle rocking of the planks beneath his feet made him as though he walked on air. Just being out of the military complex and back on the deck of his ship was already having a positive change on his mood. 

He strolled behind Mila, hands clasped behind his back, feeling completely in his element. The gentle breeze rustled Mila’s short auburn hair, sending her alpha fragrance of blackberries and lilac drifting to Viktor. Everything about being there was like a balm for his soul. 

I’m home.

Mila lead him to a section of the deck where the cadets were awaiting his arrival. As they approached She yelled for them to form up and attend their captain. Viktor was happy to see that all of them followed suit rather quickly. Though one was notably slower than rest. He resisted the scowl that wanted to form. 

Well...here we go.

Viktor walked along the small formation, Mila following him closely. Statistically speaking alphas were more likely to be chosen for field work. They were usually stronger and less likely to fall to enemies. But they could be hot headed. Struggles for dominance were as much a distraction and hindrance as they were healthy alpha behavior. 

Luckily betas were natural equalizers. They were known to be level headed, and their scents could calm a ferocious alpha before things got out of hand. And thanks to their biology they were quick to form up behind the prime alpha in any situation. Helping other alphas deal with the difficult situation of not being on top themselves. 

Of the seven cadets now in Viktor’s care, three were betas and the other four alphas. Usually it was two to five. Did Yakov think this group needed an extra boost of neutral beta pheromones? 

“Welcome aboard the Agape. Our mission is one of vial importance. There are a lot of innocent lives counting on us. Not to mention several countries who are ready for this menace to be put to rest.” He stopped in front of Yuri Plisetsky. He wasn’t hard to single out. Blond hair and blue or green eyes were common occurrences in Russia. But Plisetsky was at least a head shorter than any of the other cadets. It didn’t help that all the others were at least in their twenties. Here’s hoping the boy hits his growth spurt soon. 

“You may think that your contribution to this crew won’t amount to anything. But the Agape is a family. We all rely on each other. We depend on one another to do our part to keep this ship running.” He turned and headed back down the line. 

He continued to speak as he walked. The speech itself wasn’t overly important. He needed to say something to let them know they were appreciated. And instill confidence in his ability to lead them. But he had given similar speeches too many times now. Even his own mind began to wander at the end. 

Something he said earned a snort from the far end of the lineup. Viktor ignored it. There was at least one cadet who would need a slightly different sort of motivation. If he were anyone else Viktor would have called him out for his break in conduct. But a look at Plisetsky’s files indicated a public confrontation would be less than effective. So Viktor wrapped up his speech. 

“Report to lieutenant commander Mikhailov at sunrise for your orders. You have the rest of the night to yourselves. Dismissed.” The cadets all saluted and began to file off. “Plisetsky, a word.” Viktor said calmly before said cadet had gotten too far.

Plisetsky stopped in his tracks. He had avoided making eye contact or openly glaring at Viktor until that moment. Now angry green eyes tried to bore a hole through Viktor's skull. He dismissed Mila before turning his full attention on Plisetsky. They needed to have this conversation privately. 

He walked up to stand before Plisetsky. Eyes locked on his, hands clasped behind his back. An air of calm surrounding him. Yuri stared right back, unblinking. His hands fitsted at his sides. 

If his file was any indication he wouldn’t look away until things got ugly. Refusing to submit to a prime alpha’s authority, forcing them to take physical measures against the cadet. Was something that should have gotten him kicked out well before he left the academy. But here they were. 

If he was going to get what he needed, for Yuri to submit to him on his own accord, he had to go in delicately. He had far more important things to worry about than dissention in his lowest ranks. But Yuri’s file showed a consistent disregard to any authority. That forcing him to submit, though always successful in the end, was never accomplished without a fight. And Viktor wasn’t about to wrestle a child. 

Never wavering from the calm facade he was showing, despite the growing hostility from Plisetsky, Viktor sent out a small tendril of his scent. Not the show of dominance the boy was no doubt expecting. It’s what every other alpha would have done. But they both knew that approach wouldn't work. 

He hated admitting it, but Yuri Plisetsky was too much like Viktor at that age. Of course he had been much more respectful of authority figures. But Yuri was smart. Gifted even. He still felt Yuri was too young to be on this ship. But there was nothing he could do about that. And wrapping his brilliance in soft blankets and stowing him below deck for his safety wasn’t going to play in anyone’s favor.

So it wasn’t the raw scent of dominant pheromones that Viktor sent out. It was a scent that said he was curious. Respectful even, of the person before him. “Cadet, Plisetsky.” It wasn’t a question, it was an acknowledgement. He let his scent grow gradually. 

It didn’t take long. A shudder ran through Yuri’s small frame. Slowly his eyes lowered to the deck. And oh so slightly, his head tilted to the side. Viktor wanted to sigh in relief. He wanted to yell for joy at his success. Success with pretty much no struggle at that! It was certainly better than all the scenarios he had ran through his head on the walk over. 

Now. Time for the kill.

“Cadet, Plisetsky. What is it you want from a career in the military?”

He shot his eyes back up to meet Viktor’s. Undoubtedly it was not what he was expecting to hear. “I beg your pardon...sir.” Viktor could ignore the slight hesitation, as it came with another lowering of his eyes. 

“I said, what do you want from this line of work.” Viktor kept his voice calm, hands still clasped loosely behind him. As though the answer was not that important to him. “If this is just the line of work you think will please your grandfather and are thus only doing it for him. I have to inform you that you will find nothing but unpleasantness and disappointment from this life.” 

Too many people joined the military not really knowing what they were getting into. But dedicating your life to someone else’s dream never turned out well. It could easily account for the trouble Plisetsky was having with his training. 

“If that is the case it would be better for you to find a different life for yourself. With your grandfather’s connections I’m sure you can find an apprenticeship anywhere. Maybe the royal ballet academy-”

“I do not want to be a ballet dancer!” Yuri said venomously.

“Then I’ll ask you again. What is it that you want to achieve here?” Yuri opened his mouth quickly to say something, but Viktor rose a hand to forestall him. “Think about it before you answer.”

And to his credit he seemed to. His eyes became unfocused on the horizon just beyond Viktor’s shoulder. When he looked back at Viktor his expression was thoughtful, only mildly tinged with anger. But Viktor assumed that particular emotion never truly left the boy. 

“I’m not doing this for my grandfather.” Yuri took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m doing this because I wanted to help. My grandfather said your mission was a noble one. But he doesn't believe you will succeed. But…” Viktor was unprepared for the strength of Yuri’s gaze when it returned to him. All the sudden so passionate. “But I read all the files. All those omegas being taken from their homes. And...I believe you can do it. I believe you can help them. I want to help them too.” He looked away from Viktor. When he spoke again his voice was so low Viktor nearly missed what he said. “I joined the military because I looked up to you.”

Viktor's mouth curved slightly. A pleasant surprise to say the least. I can work with this. “You understand the importance of submitting to my authority and following orders?”

“Yes, sir.” His said in a clear strong voice. 

“Then I can teach you. So long as you hold up to your end of the bargain. Not causing trouble and doing as you’re told. Then I will do what I can to be at your disposal for some private lessons. Report to commander Babicheva first thing in the morning.”

“I thought I was going to work with you!” Yuri said angrily.

“Commander babicheva gets her orders directly from me. No other cadet will be getting their schedules from so high up in the ranks. I hope the distinction isn’t lost on you.” Viktor let some dominant pheromones out this time.

“No, sire.” Yuri said quickly lowering his eyes to the deck once more. 

“Good. Now the rest of the night is yours. Do with it what you will. Just remember, you report at first light. You are dismissed, cadet.”

Yuri saluted and took off down the deck in the direction of the boarding plank. Before he got too far though he looked back at Viktor. “Thank you, sir.” His perpetual anger melting ever so slightly. Viktor caught a quick hint of Yuri’s scent then. An intriguing combination of warm cinnamon and fresh rainfall. And oddly enough, gratitude. Then in a blur of blond hair and blue uniform he was gone. 

Viktor allowed himself that relieved sigh this time. How had it ended up going to so well? Appealing to Yuri as more of an equal than the cadet he was. It was probably not something anyone had tried before. It could have gone so wrong. Blown up completely in his face. He smiled to himself, running a hand through his hair in wonder. 

Now. time for supper. 

Mila appeared just as he reached the plank, as though summoned by some magical force. “Off so soon, Captain?” She said in her usual cheery voice. 

“I was given strict orders by lieutenant Popovich to get a good dinner tonight. I thought I’d spend my last meal on land for a while at L’aile Dorée.” he said with a wink. “If you think you can hold down the fort on your own for a while longer.”

“You know me sir, I’d much rather be on the ship than land.” She met his smile with one of her own. “Say hi to Chris for me.”

“Of course. I’ll try to be back before sundown so you can spend a few hours on the town.” Mila would rather spend the night hitting a few taverns than an evening out dining. She inclined her head and left to go attend to the crew. 

L’aile Dorée, the Golden Wing, was a small french bistro owned by a Swiss expatriate named Christophe Giacometti. He was a tall, statuesque alpha with blond hair and hazel eyes. And he was just the distraction that Viktor had needed before heading out on what could possible be his last foray to find the Eros.

“Don’t worry, my dear sweet Vitya.” Chris had purred as he refilled Viktor’s wineglass. “If mean old Yakov makes you take a holiday you can come work for me here.” then he had given Viktor a positively sinful smile. 

“Thanks, Chris. I’m sure I'll be an irreplaceable asset.” He had said with a smirk. “I can teach your wait staff how to serve with military precision.”

The evening had flown by like that. In friendly banter, good wine, and delectable food. As much as he could never take Christophe up on his offer, just knowing that he had that support helped. 

Georgi had said that he should focus on the positive. Not to cut himself off from finding happiness. Even in what he saw as a hopeless situation. Things were looking promising with Yuri. He still had his ship and crew. And if things went south, he had friends like Chris. 

He had nearly floated back to the Agape. So light were his steps after a little therapy a la Chris. He had swept up the boarding plank, given Mila the rest of the night off, and retired to his cabin. He settled down for the night with a lighter heart and a smile on his face. 

He had not even glanced at the lone folder sitting on his desk.

~~~

Haru island was something of a misnomer. It was not truly an island at all, nor was there anything remotely spring like about it. The small chilly stretch of sand was located far enough north of mainland Japan that their own fleet didn’t care to make the journey to patrol it. It was also too small to build any kind of fortification on. Disappearing entirely at high tide. Unofficially, the Japanese government had washed their hands of it.

Which in turn made it perfect for illicit meetings. 

The days leading up to the meeting felt like a blur to Viktor. He woke up and read reports of the night shift while eating breakfast. He went to spar on the part of the deck dedicated to such activities. Now with a certain cadet in tow. Then he washed up and made his rounds. For the rest of the day he simply watched his ship run efficiently. It left him far too much time to think. 

By the time Haru island came into view Viktor was ready to swim out to greet this ‘King’ and retrieve his information. It was all he could do to not pace as the small boat was being readied for their departure. He gripped the side of the boat and forced his leg to not bounce as they drew closer, Mila plying an ore to his left. While ensign Nekola had the other on the bench behind them that he shared with Yuri. 

He had agreed to take the cadet after Yuri had spent the night outside his door listing all the reasons it could be helpful to his training. He had been doing well, following orders and not making a fuss. And it could truly be beneficial to his future. If he was ever going to lead, he needed to see how diplomatic meetings were conducted. Even if said diplomacy was done on a bit of sand with a pack of pirates.

Leroy was already there and set up, and as they approached Viktor noticed what looked like a small throne of polished and gilded wood in the middle of the island, and a man, presumably Leroy, shrouded in furs lounging on it. As he turned to speak with someone beside him a hint of gold glittered at his brow. 

Subtle...

“Is this guy for real?” Yuri said from behind him in disbelief. 

“Unfortunately, I think so.” Viktor said dryly. 

“At least this should be fun.” Mila smiled almost wickedly. She tilted her head towards Viktor. “Are you going to bow to him.”

“Fuck that!”

“Yuri!” Viktor growled in warning. In a more normal tone he said. “We will be polite to him. No disrespect. He has something we need. But there is a difference between being polite and showing difference. No bowing.” he added the last in a sterner tone. 

“Understood, captain.” Mila said at the same time Yuri grumbled, “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” 

They left ensign Nekola with the boat and walked the short distance to the small party awaiting them, Mila and Yuri just a step behind Viktor. 

He stopped in front of the enthroned pirate. Jean Jacques Leroy was an athletic looking alpha, though it was hard to tell under all those fur throws. He had black hair cut short in the back and deep blue eyes. Everything about him sang of self possessed pomp. 

The small group of pirates that surrounded him were about what Viktor expected a pirate pack to look like. A hodgepodge of betas and alphas of varying size, shape and race. None were quite so well appointed as Leroy himself, but they were well equipped and the pack obviously had enough wealth to outfit their ranks admirably. 

The only member of the pack that gave Viktor any kind of pause was a slight woman with short black hair seated on a low stool just beside Leroy himself. She was partly draped over the arm of the throne where she gripped Leroy's arm lovingly. Her gaze never straying from his face. 

Interesting...

Viktor inclined his head slightly to Leroy. The sign of a someone meeting an equal. Leroy rose a very full eyebrow, but inclined his head in turn. “Captain Nikiforov, I presume?” His voice was smooth and forceful. Does he always tinge his words with a hint of alpha command?

“Yes. And you must be King JJ,” Viktor tried to not let it show how the named twisted on his tongue, “It’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.”

“Likewise, Captain. And I look forward to many more pleasurable meetings in the coming future.”

The wording was a little...odd, but Viktor ignored it. Let him think what he will. It was his intel that was important. Viktor plastered an agreeable smile on his face. “Of course.”

“Now, let us get to business.” Leroy snapped the fingers of his free hand and a small dour faced man in a flowing rainbow shirt handed him a piece of vellum. “No reason to delay. My Isabella doesn’t care for the cold and this...island...is such a dull affair. I’d rather not stay longer than necessary.” He said, thrusting the paper out towards Viktor.

Viktor took it gingerly, unfolding the thick creamy vellum and scanning it quickly. It was an invitation to a banquet in Japan this coming week.  
And now it was Viktor’s turn to raise a questioning eyebrow.

Leroy smirked and began to elaborate. “It appears that one, Sen Harada is throwing a banquet to congratulate himself on his success in life. Lord Harada is responsible for a series of peace talks that happened between Japan and China over the last several months. They were quite successful.” Leroy smiled slyly, “The banquet will be quite large. An easy opportunity for our friends from the Eros to slip in and cause some trouble.”

“And what makes you think they will be there?” Viktor asked with a slight growl. He could feel Mila and Yuri tense behind him. The Eros wasn't known for their illegal party crashing. If this whole thing turned out to be a waste of time. 

Leroy, seemingly unaware of Viktor’s angry internal musings, continued smoothly. “Because Lord Harada is engaged to a newly presented omega. They’ll both be attending the festivities. And my sources say that not only is Harada’s omega sure to be a target, but that the Eros is already on it’s way to the mainland.” Leroy’s grin was devilish now. His eyes shone with a hungry gleam that would have set warning bells off for Viktor.

If his heart hadn’t just stopped.

This is it! This is it! Breathe, just breathe. You need a cool head for this. He looked back down at the invitation, trying the calm his breath and keep his hands from shaking. Something nagged at the back of his mind. Pushing through his euphoria. Making him ask the questions his rational mind knew they needed. “I have to ask,” he said into the quiet that had fallen between them, as he looked back at Leroy. “Why are you willing to help us?”

Leroy’s face twisted into a grimace. “They are monsters. What they do. Going around taking omegas directly from their homes. The place where they should be safest. Why.” he looked down at the woman beside him. “If someone ever took my Isabella away I would just die!” 

“You would never let that happen, would you, JJ!” She asked him in a pouty voice.

“Of course not, my love.” He assured her as he stroked her hair gently. At movement Viktor caught a hint of her scent on the breeze...she was indeed an omega. It made sense. Leroy felt personally targeted. Vulnerable. He must wonder how long he had before his mate was taken from him as well.

“Thank you for this.” Viktor gestured with the invitation. “I promise you we will be there and that we'll put a stop to their actions.” He placed the vellum gently into his breast pocket. 

The wind had blown some silver strands over half his face. He tried vainly to flip them away. “I trust your first shipment arrived safely?” He asked calmly, trying to gauge any shift in Leroy's mood. 

Now that Viktor had gotten what he needed he had to make sure Leroy left this meeting happy.

“Yes, yes.” Leroy said off-handedly. “The spice is nice and all, but it’s the capture of the Eros that will be the real reward.”

“Of course.” Viktor smiled as he inclined his head again. “I can truly say that it was a pleasure, King JJ.”

“Indeed it was, Captain Nikiforov.” Leroy grinned toothily back at Viktor, his hand never ceasing the smoothing motion on his mate’s hair. “I do hope you enjoy the party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! 
> 
> Wow so a lot happens here, we see a lot of new people! I hope it wasn't too hectic. 
> 
> I headcanon that when in a happy relationship Georgi goes full Maes Hughes. And I just can't put him in a relationship with Anya. So I took the blond girl from the credits and named her Irina. They are very much in love. 
> 
> Chris was supposed to be in the military. But when it came time for him to board the ship he just refused...said he wanted to own a bistro instead....who am I to force him into a career he doesn't want. But I can promise more Chris in the future!!
> 
> L'aile Dorée is French for The Golden Wing  
> Haru is Japanese for Spring
> 
>  
> 
> NEXT TIME!! 
> 
> WHOSE READY FOR A BANQUET??!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr  
> URL is ars-matron  
> I'll be giving updates on chapters as well as some inspiration posts


	3. A Single Grain of Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for supporting this story. I read all the comments!! And they fill me with so much Joy!! I didn't know what to expect when I started this. I just wanted to contribute to this lovely fandom! I love you all!!!

Chapter three: A Single Grain of Sand

 

“Are you really wearing that?”

Viktor looked up from smoothing the maroon brocade silk of his coat to eye Yuri. They were in his state room on the Agape. Viktor getting dressed in front of a standing mirror bolted to the floor. While Yuri perched uncaringly on his dresser, eating something that may have been porridge. Or maybe soup? The young alpha watched him curious between bites. 

“Of course.” He looked at the fine coat in the mirror. There was golden thread worked through the deep silk. Under the coat he wore a vest of a darker plum, the same color of his breeches. A fine flowing shirt of cream could be seen at his throat and his cuffs. It was, all in all, an exquisite outfit. And it was more than appropriate for the occasion. “And exactly why shouldn’t I wear it?”

“You look like a civilian.” Yuri said, taking another bite of his food before hopping down from the dresser.

“I had thought to blend in.” Viktor said dryly, looking over at Yuri expectantly. “Why, what did you have in mind?”

“A Naval uniform is appropriate for all occasions.” He said matter-of-factly, as he walked to the desk. The docked ship barely bobbed, but it still turned even the most basic movements into the graceful steps of a familiar dance. “You can go in and command respect and get the whole assembly to aid you.”

“And tip off the crew of the Eros from the start. Then they won’t even strike, and we’ll be left with nothing.” He turned back to the mirror, taking up a bone comb from the dresser and began running it through his short silver locks. 

They had been docked at Kiritappu in the Hamanaka bay for two days. Viktor had sent a message to Lord Harada as soon as the mooring was secured. Finding a messenger boy who readily volunteered to run up the craggy steps leading to the Harada mansion had only taken seconds. Receiving a reply had taken much longer. 

A young man with his black hair pulled into a short tail, wearing a solid black yukatta with a red crane embroidered on his chest, arrived at the ship just before sun down. He didn’t so much invite Viktor to a dinner with Lord Harada as demand that his presence be made. He was given little time to prepare, but hardly any was needed. 

The dinner had been quick and efficient. Lord Harada obviously had no intent of welcoming a Russian Officer into his good graces. Despite his work at sowing peace between his country and potential allies. He had been more concerned that his bride to be was a known target for omega smugglers. 

However, he was not surprised. 

Viktor had learned that one of Sen Harada’s former spouses had likewise been taken by the Eros. Or so he had assumed. Her name had been Hanako, and when Viktor returned to his ship he had gone straight to the folder. 

Sure enough there she was. She had been young, that was the first thing he had noticed. Barely sixteen and according to the report they had only just been wed when she disappeared. The photo he had of her was obviously taken from that day. She had flowers in her hair and traditional makeup on her youthful face. Harada had simmered with a barely controlled anger when Viktor explained the situation. He had already feared treachery. But to have Viktor show up and tell him it was a certainty had sparked a fuse within the man. 

Viktor already feared that Lord Harada’s men would do something that prompted the Eros to back off before they showed themselves. He couldn’t risk being seen as well. He said as much to Yuri as he worked a scentless pomade into his hair. 

Yuri just grunted. At the desk he held his bowl in one hand as he began flipping through the leather folder with the other. He spoke around the spoon in his mouth. “Oo baa uoo can jus wal in an kill hem.”

“What...Hey!” Viktor yelped as he turned to see what Yuri was doing. He dashed to the desk and tried to pull Yuri away from the book. “If you get food on that!”

“I won’t!’ Yuri assured him hastily. He set the spoon in the bowl and placed them down well away from the book. He began turning the pages more gently, examining the entries. He had turned about ten or so pages from his random starting place before he stopped, quirking an eyebrow. “Mela Khatri, thirty-eight years old.” He turned to gape at Viktor. “I thought smugglers were only interested in young, easily breed-able omegas…”

Viktor shrugged helplessly. “I’ve since accepted I can’t understand them. We don’t know what they do after taking them. Sell them, we figure. But we don’t know what sort of market they are selling on...apparently.” He turned back to the mirror for a final adjusting. “Try not to focus on the ‘why’ of it. Why hardly matters once the deed is done.” He glanced back at Yuri. “If you plan to come with me you had better go get dressed.” 

Yuri jumped at that. Abandoning both the open folder and his bowl as he fled to the door. “And remember, civilian clothes. We must not draw attention!” The last part he had to yell as the door closed between them. 

Viktor turned back to his reflection again. What was off about it? His hair was perfect. A casual sweep of his bangs so that they framed his clear blue eyes but did not obscure his vision. His clothing was perfection. Expertly tailored in colors that set off his eyes and complexion beautifully. So what was it? 

No matter. He didn’t have time to worry about silly things like that. 

He patted the pocket that held their invite. Soon. Soon it would be over. And he would finally have some peace of mind. 

His reflection smiled back at him from the polished glass. It was a cold smile, it did not reach his eyes. 

 

~~~

 

The Harada mansion was on a cliff peak looking out towards the sea. The trek up from the harbor was a series of steep steps and narrows paths cut from the cliff side and paved with white stone. The hearty moss that grew rampant on the cliff tried valiantly to reclaim the steps, making the way up in the dimming light treacherously slick to the incautious. But Viktor and his small group, dressed in their finest civilian clothing, made the trip all the same. 

He had chosen his companions well. Or so he hoped. Yuri came with him as both a learning experience to the younger alpha. And because he was, Viktor had to admit grudgingly, the best swordsman on the ship after himself. He was only too happy that Yuri wore something that wouldn’t stand out too much tonight. His silk shirt was cut simply but the golden brocade was obviously of fine quality and make. He had braided his shoulder length hair back and attached it with a curious gold clip in the shape of a tigers head. Ostentatious, perhaps, but he only looked the part of a spoiled aristocrat. Not the soldier he was. 

Mila joined him as well. He would normally leave her on the ship as second in command, but tonight he needed her sharp eyes. And also her ability to be unassuming. She did not look like a deadly fighter, like someone who had spent years honing said skills. And in her delicately cut gown and perfectly coiffed hair no one at the banquet would ever guess it. Lastly was ensign Emil Nekola. He and Mila worked well together. They had an understanding of sorts. He was a beta. He went where she pointed, jumped when she commanded it. Yet he could read any situation with a precision and quickness that made him invaluable. If he saw something out of sorts it would be in everyone’s best interest to listen. 

Mila and Emil had dressed to coordinate with each other. Both in shades of soft blue with silver accents. Emil’s clothing was cut in a less extravagant fashion than Viktor’s. But that too served them well. He was to compliment Mila’s attire but not draw attention away from her. She would be the beacon that drew the eye as he scanned for anything that might lead them to the Eros crew. 

And while they roved the room, Viktor and Yuri would stay in the shadows. Hug the walls and obverse the crowd at large. He thanked whatever god that would listen for the Japanese custom that allowed weapons at formal events. It was more honorable to have a weapon and prove you would not use it, than to make your quest leave them at the door and imply you did not trust them. Viktor ran his hand lovingly over his gilded sword and wondered if tonight he would have to use it. He paused as a realization hit him.

He wanted a reason to use it.

They entered the grand mansion through a meticulously cultivated garden. Hanging lanterns cast a soft illumination, turning the garden in a fey wonderland. Perfectly manicured shrubs and trees were artfully arranged around tasteful statuettes. A lovely pond scattered with floating lilies bisected the garden. A small wooden bridge, painted bright red, arched across the still water. It was the only way to access the rest of the grounds and enter the mansion from this side. As Viktor crossed the bridge he glanced to the water below, startling just slightly at the sight of brightly colored fish that sparkled in the dim light before darting off. 

As they entered the ballroom Mila and Emil branched off on their own without a backwards glance to Viktor and Yuri. They had made their plans well before leaving the ship. They would enter together but make it look like happenstance. At no point in the night were they to make contact with each other in front of the other guests. Unless they had absolute proof of the Eros.

As Mila began charming her way across the room, with a demure Emil at her side, Viktor took stock of the guests. There were as many foreigners as there were locals. He was happy to see that they would not be the only westerners there. Good, they wouldn’t stand out too much. He also noted many people who, by their clothing, were from several other Asian countries. China, Korea, and even Thailand and India were represented in this room. 

He suddenly felt like he was looking for a single grain of sand on a beach. Had he thought this would be easy? This afternoon he was so sure this was going to work. Now in a room full of gently chatting strangers, guests and servers roaming the ballroom and gardens like a hoard of brightly colored butterflies, he had to admit something to himself. Something he always known but had, until this moment, managed to hide from himself. 

He had no clue what anyone from the Eros looked like.

He had no idea of nationality. Though he had always assumed Asian due to their predominance in this region. But they could just as easily be American, or European….even Russian. And there was nothing that said all the crew were of the same nationality. It would be highly unlikely that they would be. the thought was beyond daunting. 

He grabbed a flute of sparkling wine from a server as she passed by. Yuri followed his example as they began to move around the room’s perimeter. 

“Not too many of those,” He warned Yuri in a low voice. “We need to stay sharp tonight.”

“I’m not an idiot.” Yuri growled in response. Viktor looked at him sharply. “What, you said I couldn’t act like you’re you.” He had said that. No one could know he was Captain Viktor Nikiforov. Too many smugglers were aware of his actions to capture the Eros. He needed to be someone else tonight. And Yuri’s grin said he was going to enjoy this ruse while it lasted. 

“Just keep your eyes open.” Viktor said, for what was probably the hundredth time that evening. They stood off by a bank of windows that looked out over the grounds. Eyes sharp, and ears perked for anything that might be useful. 

Earlier in the day he had walked the docks, viewing all the ships and boats there. He had many and varied descriptions of the Eros. A black ship with red sails, many accounts said. The figurehead was a lovely woman poised in the middle of an exotic dance. So lovely and captivating one feared she would leap from the ship itself. That was a favorite one among those who spun the tale. 

There had been no such ship at either dock. 

It was more likely that the description of the ship was inaccurate. That it was just a normal ship with a unassuming name. Something inconspicuous. Something that would make his job all the harder. 

He sipped his wine and played a game he come up with as a child. He would try to match the people in the room with the ship they came in on. A useless pursuit. but one that always helped him relax and focus. 

He was on his second glass when the small orchestra along the back wall slowly faded out of the song they were playing. All guests turned to the grand staircase to watch Lord Sen Harada enter the room. He was a striking alpha in his mid forties. He wore a black hakama, red cranes and roses decorated his haori, a bright red obi at his waist. He exuded confidence and dominance that Viktor could feel even from across the room. 

And on his arm, looking slightly overwhelmed, was a small figure in a white kimono

Viktor’s free hand went to his sword before he could stop himself. 

It was time to get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are officially at the banquet!! And I'm happy to say we will be here for a few more chapters! 
> 
> I feel like this one is so short!! But that's fine because I have a feeling the next two will be quite long and eventful! (Also I'm a bit of an emotional wreck after finishing Realm of the Elderings.....next week will be better)
> 
> (Rating change because I have seen the future and I think we'll need it!!)
> 
> I realized I never really gave a timeline for this story.....it's very wishy washy somewhere around mid 1700s-ish. It's fantasy so I'm taking it loosely and not worrying about actual historical accuracy. 
> 
> Chris was supposed to be at the banquet for levity, but he refused in the last chapter so i'm afraid Viktor doesn't have as much to say this time around. He's so focused on his mission. But he's where he needs to be now!
> 
> NEXT TIME!!!
> 
> (Author vibrates with excitement)
> 
> POV CHANGE!!
> 
> (I have inspiration posts for all of our characters clothing in this chapter up on my tumblr URL is ars-matron if you want to see it. I also have my inspiration for the mansion and surrounding city there. Stop by and have a look, stay to chat!!)


	4. Sparkling Wine and A Dance in the Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUURI POV!

Chapter four: Sparkling Wine and A Dance in the Moonlight

 

All Yuuri wanted to do was dance. 

From an early age that’s all he could ever remember wanting from life. He was lucky enough to have an amazing teacher, Okukawa Minako, a long time friend of his mother’s. She had given Hiroko’s children free lessons. Something she felt she could do to contribute to the next generation. She had decided long ago she would rather dance than have a family. And as an alpha no one batted an eye at her choices. 

Yuuri felt similarly inclined. Dancing was his life. It was the only thing he felt any passion for. And he was good at it.

Really good.

He had declared he would follow in his mentor’s footsteps at the age of eight. Boldly standing up at dinner and proclaiming he would have no mate other than dance. Only to sit shyly down when he realized the attention he was receiving. His parents and sister had been tickled at his outbreak. But they supported him. Their little Yuuri. So shy and so sweet. Yet fierce underneath it all.

He could be and do as he wished. Because they knew. They knew, he would be a beta. 

A male beta could do as he pleased. They were never pressured in society to find mates, like omegas were. Even beta women were often pushed into mating, Though it was more of a gentle shove than what happened with omegas. Everyone in Japan knew that as soon as an omega presented the government had to be informed. They needed to be sent to one of the omega temples to learn how to be proper mates for their future alpha. 

It was a crime to withhold the whereabouts of an omega. Those who violated it were often imprisoned or fined heavily. It was for the safety of the omega. To make sure they were not kidnapped from their homes, or attacked in the streets. Not reporting one was considered reckless endangerment towards the omega. 

But that didn’t matter to the Katsuki’s, their Yuuri would be a beta. He had to be. His older sister Mari had taken after their father, Toshiya, and presented as an alpha at the age of fourteen. Yuuri was much more like his mother, Hiroko, a beta. He was small, but taller than his mother. Sweet and gentle, but with a fiery streak just like her. It fit so perfectly. They wouldn’t even consider the alternative.

Most people presented from the ages of ten to eighteen. Ten being considered extremely early. Only those with certain health conditions presented before the age of thirteen. But it did happen. To present after seventeen was also rare, but not nearly as hazardous to one's health. 

On Yuuri’s tenth birthday his family began holding their breath. 

As he approached his teens the tension was palpable. But still they assured him he would be a beta. And he believed them. 

By the time he was fifteen they began to relax. Just slightly. At sixteen they threw him a large party to celebrate not just his birthday but his most recent dancing recital, and the hefty scholarship he had been offered by the European Dancing Academy afterwards. 

And another year that he had not presented as anything other than beta.

His seventeenth birthday rolled in with a snowstorm and a small family gathering. He would be leaving soon for the Academy. Minako had cried from joy...and a little too much sake. Mari had gifted him with a journal, a small poodle like his Vicchan embossed on the shiny leather cover. Toshiya had wept from pride in his son before handing him a silver pen, to go with his new journal, and then he joined Minako in her drinking. 

His mother had taken a different approach. She had prepared all his favorite foods with love. Just as she knew he would want. 

But that night he sat in front of the katsudon his mother placed before him and he couldn’t eat. 

He felt awful. 

He had some sort of fever. A thin layer of sweat had begun to break out over his forehead and he was both chilled and far too hot. And worst of all were the smells. 

He could smell everything. Everything! His food, but also his father’s and Minako’s sake. He smelled the elder patrons’ perfume from across the room. He could smell the smoke on Mari from the last time she left to smoke her pipe, an hour ago. And absolutely everything else in the room. 

It was getting to be too much. 

He was just about to excuse himself when Mari walked by to check on him. She caught his scent, and how it had changed. She knew. 

In a panic she ran to their mother. They cleared the inn and the hot spring as quickly as they could, and rushed a confused Yuuri to his room. 

Once inside they instructed him to lock the door behind them. He gave Mari an odd look when she handed him a bunch of towels. But she just yelled at him to put them under the door and around the window before slamming the door tightly behind her as she left. 

He stood staring at the wood, more confused than ever. He brought towels up to his face. They smelled like Mari….she had scented them…

They had been frantic. No one really explaining to him what was happening. He was about to leave the room for some answers. 

And then the pain started. And he left the first trickle of slick.

And he knew. 

He managed to get the towels in place before his heat truly started. He hoped he made it in time anyway. 

Then he spent the most miserable two days of his entire life locked in his room, naked on his bed. Everything was too sensitive. His sheets, once soft and comforting, were now itchy and grating. It was too hot. He wanted so badly to open the window to the snow and cool air. But he couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t. 

No matter what he did or how moved he found no relief. 

On the second day he simply buried his face in his pillows and sobbed weakly.

On the morning of the third day, before the sun had risen, he awoke feeling better. Better. He had laughed bitterly at that. Nothing was ever going to get better now. He wouldn’t be going to the academy. He wouldn’t be dancing anymore. 

How long before the government officials came and escorted him to a temple? 

He used the basin of water in his room to wash up. He couldn’t find the will to go down to the onsen. Would he even be allowed to use it now? 

He did find the strength to go to the hall closet and grab more bedding. But it was all he could do to change his sheets. He left the used ones discarded in a pile on his floor. 

When sun began to lighten the sky his family woke for the day. He wasn't surprised to see Minako among them as they rushed to his room. 

Four sets of eyes, all showing various levels of distress, looked down at him from where he sat, unmoving, on the side of his bed. They began speaking. He didn’t want to listen. Didn’t want to hear that they had reported his presentation to anyone. He was too scared. Too tired. 

But he heard. He didn’t want to, but he still heard them. And what they said only scared him more. 

They had not reported anything. They had cleared the patrons from Yu-topia, on the grounds of ‘a cleansing’. They had informed everyone it would be closed for a week. They were washing the rooms with incense, they had lied and told everyone that was what they smelled. 

They hadn’t told, and they weren’t going to. He would stay there. He would have to be very careful. He would be scented by his father or sister. It would be enough to conceal him while he was in the onsen. 

He could go to the dancing studio with Minako. But never alone. Not anymore. He wouldn’t be able to go to the academy. Scenting wouldn’t hold up to sweat so he also couldn’t perform anymore. But he could stay home. Be with his family. He didn’t have to go away.

Free from being sent to a temple to become the perfect docile mate. 

But not free to live any sort of life. 

He had said nothing. He had not even looked at them. What should he say to that? They were jeopardizing their livelihood. Their very lives. So that he could stay holled up in the onsen for the rest of his life. 

To disappear. 

To become their secret. Their burden. 

His mother brought him food, and they all left to give him time to himself. It wasn’t easy for him, they knew. They would give him time to adjust. 

He ate, visited the hot spring, and returned to his perch on the bed. 

And waited. 

In the early hours of the morning, when the inn and the surrounding streets were silent, he rose and packed a bag. 

He wouldn’t need much. A few changes of clothes. He would pack mostly yukatta, they were light. He could double up if he got too cold. 

He chose a heavier kimono to wear. It would keep him warmer in the snow. He had a pair of western styled breeches. They would be uncomfortable to wear under a kimono but he put them on anyway. He had several coats and scarves that he now threw on as well. WIth any luck the clothing and the cold weather would keep his scent from reaching too far. 

What did he smell like anyway? It didn’t matter. Someone would need to get close to smell him and hopefully he could avoid that for a time. 

Maybe he should stay a day longer. Have his father or Mari scent him before he did this. 

No, it would wear off after a day and he would be in the same boat. Best to do this now. Get used to it. 

It should be fine. 

Lastly he tucked the journal Mari had given him and his father’s pen into the bag. He slid the door to his room open and ghosted down the hall. 

Should he find Vicchan? Probably not. He had only a small amount of money and no idea as to where he would end up. Best not to involve a helpless dog. 

That thought jerked him out of his musings. 

Suddenly what he was doing became real. 

He stopped briefly at the shine and asked for strength. And for forgiveness. 

He was out of the onsen before he could second guess himself. He ran through the gate and turned sharply in the direction of the peer. 

He got halfway down the block before he had to stop in his tracks as two figures came into view. He fought down the surge of panic before it could take hold. 

If they smelled his distress it was all over. He couldn’t risk running. If they were alphas and they caught his scent they would be driven to chase him down. Despite his best efforts he could feel the panic attack pushing forward in full force.

He was about to turn and run, risk it all, when a shift in the wind brought him their scents. 

They were alphas. But his panic was gone in an instant. 

Well, he was no longer panicking, but he was still quite nervous. 

He began walking towards them again, and they came forward to meet him halfway. They didn’t say anything. They didn’t need to. Just being there, packs similar to his own of their backs told him everything. 

Without a word Mari stepped forward and began rubbing the inside of her wrists on his neck. Massaging the glands there with her own. When she was satisfied she reached down and took first one of his hands and then the other, repeating the process on the scent glands there. 

Together they fell into step with Minako, making directly for the peer. 

It would be difficult. 

It had been difficult. 

It had been nearly a year before they found a friendly pirate who took them in without question. A young alpha who was well established, and feared among other smugglers. But he had a soft spot for helping those who truly needed it. 

And he was absolutely ruthless to those who crossed him. 

Said ‘ruthless pirate’ was now shooting him disgusted looks as they walked side by side through the softly glowing garden. 

“What?” Yuuri finally hissed, trying to keep his voice low and calm so as not to draw attention. 

“You stink.” Phichit said clearly. He didn’t seem to have Yuuri’s concerns, as several people turned to look their way. “Ow, Hey!...don’t pinch me!” He at least had the decency to lower his voice as he fended Yuuri off.

“You don’t tell people they stink. Especially in a crowded area.” Yuuri scolded him, as he straightened his dark blue Haori. It was a heavy silk, with tiny white flowers embroidered along the shoulders and sleeves in gleaming silver thread. He was thankful that the loose hakama hid his form from prying eyes. It helped him feel like less of a target when he was in a crowd.

“Well, you do.” Phichit said defensively. “You should have let me scent you.”

Yuuri sighed. “You know why that wouldn’t have worked.” He said for at least the fifth time that day. “We can’t show up in the same place smelling exactly the same. If someone notices it’ll draw too much attention.” He glared at his friend. “Attention we don’t want, remember.”

“Yeah, yeah. But it’s bad. It’s really bad. You could have picked anyone else.”

“Mari’s scent is close to mine. Close enough that if it should start to fail, or I should start sweating too much it won’t be too noticeable. You know this.” He added in exasperation. 

“As your alpha, I think I should have some say.” Phichit said, breaking into a grin.

“My what?” Yuuri gasped, losing control of his voice for a moment. He caught the gleam in Phichit’s eye though. The evil, little...

“Your alpha, my dear. I should really mark you so that no matter who scents you you’ll always have some of my lovely scent.” Phichit leaned closer to him and lightly draped an arm over his shoulders.

“Oh yes.” Yuuri said brightly. “I dream of the day that I will always smell of anise and hamsters.” He fought to keep the giggle he was feeling out of his voice.

“Hamsters!” Phichit said in indignation. “Hamsters are not part of my alluring fragrance!” But he started laughing before he could finish. “But seriously. We do captain a ship together. We’re a little bit mated already.”

“Do you see that fountain over there.” Yuuri indicated it with a tilt of his head as they approached it. “I will throw you into it if you don’t stop.” 

“Think about it. The ship is our home, the crew our precious children...okay, okay!” He took his arm from Yuuri and held his hands up in submission as Yuuri started pushing him towards the fountain. 

It was all joking. Phichit loudly and proudly boasted about his life as a desirable bachelor. He valued his freedom and his ship more than anything.

The love they held for each other was deep and strong. And completely platonic. 

They met when Phichit had just turned seventeen and Yuuri was just shy of eighteen. They had hit it off instantly. Finding something in each other that neither had known they were looking for. Friendship, and brotherhood. 

Together they had won their ship. Taking on the captain of a slaver after gaining employment on his crew. 

After dispensing of the captain and his crew and freeing the cargo, they had decided how they wished to spend eternity with each other. 

They had been inseparable ever since.

Now they strolled through Harada’s back garden and into his tasteful ballroom as though they knew the place well.

And indeed they did. 

This was now the third time they had attended one of Sen Harada’s little banquets to congratulate himself on deeds he did not accomplish on his own. 

Yuuri’s grin twisted to remember the first time he had heard Lord Harada’s name. Minako and Mari had rushed back to the ship from a morning in the market. They had heard the fruit vendor speaking to a woman who worked for the coroner. Word of Lady Harada’s death had spread over the city by then. Everyone knew the tragedy that she had succumbed to an illness. No one had known she was even sick.

But the tale Minako spilled out was not the one traveling among the townsfolk. Kameko Harada had not been treated kindly. The woman at the stall had been too shocked to say too much. She no doubt feared word reaching the Lord that she had told. 

But she said that Kameko had not died of an illness. She had, among other injuries, been strangled. That was what the coroner had said. The official report however would deny she had even a scratch on her person.

After that Yuuri kept an ear out for Sen Harada. Someone who did so much for the government would continue to receive invitations to select a mate from a temple. Something that was only reserved for the very wealthy or those who were favored by the Japanese royalty. Or who had established themselves in the military. Harada was both a lord and an officer. It wasn’t long before he was engaged again. 

Yuuri got to him quickly, but their services were refused. Hidataka was unconcerned about the death of his new husband’s first spouse. He was from a wealthy family and had known Harada his whole life. He was proud to be Lord Harada’s spouse. 

But Yuuri and Phichit had been there for the wedding. Just incase he showed signs of wanting to leave. They would be ready. After the wedding they left, empty handed. But they refused to pressure those who wanted to stay with their mates. They wouldn’t take anyone who didn’t want it. And Hidataka had looked happy. 

And when he died nine months later Yuuri rushed back with a vengeance. Only to see the record, both official and what he could pull from the locals, said he had died from complication with a pregnancy. It certainly happened. It happened all the time, especially with male omegas. 

But Yuuri wasn’t sure he could ever believe it. 

Getting Hanako out was easy. She agreed as soon as they approached her. They were lucky to get her just after her wedding, as she was retiring to the room to await her husband. Yuuri had placed his calling card, the fresh rose, on her pillow himself. 

And now they were back. The ballroom was the same. Sliding doors opened to the gardens. Soft lights hanging from the ceiling. People milling around the room, enjoying the gentle music and expensive wines and h’orderves at their leisure. 

The whole thing disgusted him. 

He took a flute of sparkling wine from a table by the door, standing off to the side to scan the room behind his wire rimmed glasses. They made him stand out more than he liked. But he judged the risk acceptable. 

There was a fair amount of diversity. There always was at these banquets. It allowed them to go relatively unnoticed. Even Phichit in his striking silk sashes in gold and crimson and meticulous eyeliner, could wander the room without getting a second glance. 

He took in the room quickly. They had made good time, even in a carriage. Harada had not come down yet. 

Phichit elbowed him gently in the ribs, drawing his attention. “What?” He asked, speaking into his wine. 

Phichit followed his example, lowering his lips to rest on his glasses rim. “Look over by the windows.” 

Yuuri complied. Turning so that it appeared he was simply facing his friend better, and using the movement to look at the windows. “What am I looking at.”

“Hottie, silver hair. He looks really tall.”

Yuuri snorted into his wine. “He looks tall because he’s standing next to a kid.” At least he looked really young from this distance. “He is attractive though.” Yuuri said thoughtfully before shrugging and turning back to the room at large. 

Phichit opened his mouth as though to speak, but right then the music began to fade. They turned together to see the couple of honor standing at the top of the stair. 

Sen Harada, exuding so much dominate pheromone one would think he was trying to subdue a rival, not hosting a party in his own home, stood tall and stoic. The picture confidence and strength.

And standing next to him, pale faced, wearing the white kimono of a soon to be wed omega, was Minami Kenjiro. His soft brunette hair was held back with combs in the shape of red cranes, the same birds that adorned his and Harada’s clothing. 

As they descended the stairs to the applause of the guests, save Yuuri, Phichit and a scattering of others, Minami reached down with his free hand and ‘fixed’ his obi charm. Accidently knocking the lacquered rose askew.

Yuuri smiled into this glass. That was the sign. The last signal they needed before getting started tonight. 

If he had walked down and left the charm alone Yuuri and Phichit would have left. Not happily. But they would have walked away. If Minami still wanted their help he was to fidget with his obi charm as he entered the room. It would be seen as a nervous adjustment by everyone else. An almost involuntary movement. 

As Harada lead his prize through the crowd Yuuri and Phichit turned and walked the other way. They would have no direct contact with Minami during the banquet. 

Yuuri placed his empty glass on a table as they passed and instantly another one was under his nose.

“Come on.” Phichit said, waving the glass enticingly. “We have hours before we begin. And I’ll make sure to get some food down you before then...and some tea.” He grinned at Yuuri. He knew full well what happened if Yuuri drank too much. 

“Only a few.” He agreed reluctantly, taking the proffered glass. It was easier to agree with Phichit sometimes. And they did have hours. A few, two or three, and he would be more than fine by the time they got to work. 

“At a boy!” Phichit chirped happily. “You’ve been a little too wound up lately. Relax a little.” 

Yuuri could see no reason why he shouldn't. 

But only a little. Only a few.

 

~~~

 

Several glasses of sparkling wine later and he was definitely feeling relaxed.

He wasn’t sure how many, exactly. Less than ten. Certainly still in the single digits. Phichit had left him in a secluded part of the garden to find him some food. 

Which was fine. He would rather be there in the deserted stretch of manicured grass between the fountain and a statue of a fox. Where the chatter, chatter, chatter, of the people couldn’t reach him.

But the music could.

No one ever danced at these things. 

It was terrible. 

Not that dancing in traditional japanese clothing was easy. Not for the western dances anyway. Unless you were wearing hakama. Better to dance in hakama than kimono. 

The thought of Minami’s kimono, the white and red of a bride. It made his skin crawl. 

Not the tradition itself. Traditions were fine. 

But that he had come close to being Minami. Being sent away and given to a wealthy alpha. It was disgusting. He was happy Minami wanted their help. 

Happy he could help. That someone was at least trying to find happiness for these people….people like him. 

The orchestra played on. A slow sad aria that he wasn’t familiar with, but that seemed to reach out and grab his soul. 

He hadn’t realized that his body was moving until he heard a gasp from under the eaves. 

He stopped at the hushed sound. What had he just done? 

Oh yes, a petit jeté. A small jump. An easy jump. The only jump he would attempt while wearing zori. The last thing he needed was a broken ankle. 

Putting thoughts of how he wished he had brought his silk ballet shoes with him, out of his mind, he turned to see who had been watching him. 

His breath caught at the sight of the silver haired foreigner Phichit had spied before. Then he smiled. 

He was really handsome. 

Feeling, absolutely less than ten flutes of wine, bold. Yuuri walked up to him. 

He was tall. Phichit had been right about that. Up close Yuuri noticed his eyes. Sparkling blue like the ocean. His smile grew and turned down right heated as he caught the other man’s scent. Chocolate and bergamot. And very much an alpha.  
Oh god, he was perfection. 

Yuuri saw the other man inhale deeply as he approached, and only had a quick moment of worry, before remembering what he would be smelling. Fresh plums and the ocean, Mari’s alpha scent. Very much like his own but lacking the floral notes, his own scent more peach than plumb. But it was close. Close enough. 

A part of him surged with pride when the silver haired man smiled. Seeming to like to what he saw, and smelled. 

He stood before the man, looking up into a face that was so beautiful he had to have dreamed it. The man opened his mouth to speak. But Yuuri was quicker.

“Dance with me.” 

It wasn’t a question.

“Um...” The other man faltered.

Yuuri grinned at him mischievously. “Do you not know how to dance?” he asked, leaning even closer and rising up on his toes just a little. There noses now less than an inch apart, he whispered with just a hint of a pur. “It’s alright. I can teach you.” 

Without waiting for a reply he grabbed the man’s hand and lead him back to the small clearing he had been dancing in before. 

The music changed as they faced one another. Yuuri’s smile deepened. It was a quick lively tune, full of guitars and percussions. He knew it from Minako’s studio, so long ago.

Taking the lead, he moved the other man with little instruction. He either knew the dance or was a quick learner. Yuuri was very pleased either way.

In the silvery light from the full moon, they moved as one. Turning quick. Breaking away only to come together in a tight embrace again. It wasn’t long before they were both smiling and breathless. 

Somewhere along the way the dance had devolved from learned and exact, to something loose and organic. The steps didn’t matter anymore. 

Only they mattered. 

Hands on hips and shoulders. Legs twining together, but never tripping. 

The final frame of the music poured through the windows like the golden rays of the sun. And Yuuri ended the song by dipping the other man deeply, one hand wrapped around his thigh and the other holding his waist for support. The other man likewise wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder to keep from falling. 

They stayed there long after the music had stopped and the next song began, looking into each other's eyes, breathless and exuberant. 

And for no reason Yuuri could pinpoint, they began to laugh.  
It was ridiculous.

It was amazing. 

“Ahem!”

Yuuri looked up to see Phichit under the eaves, a well stacked plate of food in his hand and a knowing smile on his face. 

Oh yes, they had a job to do. 

He straightened up, helping the other man get settled on his feet. 

He had the longest legs….No! Time to focus!

“Sorry, I ugh...have to go.” Yuuri said, all the sudden feeling shy. 

The other man looked sad as he said it and instantly Yuuri felt bad.

“It’s ok. I should get back to my...brother, anyway.” He said, looking back at the ballroom anxiously. 

Yuuri smiled. He had a lovely accent. Russian, if he guessed correctly. “I’m sure he misses you.” He ran a hand through his already slicked back hair, he was happy Phichit had taken his glasses for ‘safe keeping’. “Thanks for the dance.” He tried to put some of the passion from earlier back into his voice. 

It must have worked, as the man blushed before quickly looking away. 

Yuuri smirked. What interesting behavior for an alpha. 

“I should be thanking you.” He hesitated only briefly before holding out his hand. “My name is Viktor Nikiforov. It was a pleasure to meet you...” Viktor paused for his name.

Well, that’s a name Yuuri knew well. 

Careful to keep his expression from showing his surprise, Yuuri took his hand. “I’m Taro Ichiro.” He quickly supplied one of his aliases. “The pleasure was all mine, Viktor.” He gave a quick bow, turned towards Phichit and began to walk away. 

“Will I see you again?” Viktor called after him. There was a note of something, Yuuri almost called it desperation, in his voice.

Yuuri turned back, walking backwards a few steps. “Perhaps.” He couldn’t help but smile as he said it. Then he and Phichit disappeared back inside. 

How could he tell the man the truth?

The dance had been lovely. 

Beyond lovely, actually. It had been the best moment of his whole life. 

But he really rather hoped he wouldn’t meet the man who had been chasing him for the last five years again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT?!?! Two updates in as many days? That's crazy! 
> 
> Well chapter three was written mostly over a few days, and chapter four flowed so easily! I've just been so excited for this chapter since like, chapter two. 
> 
> Now that we have established a different POV we will have some switching. Especially next chapter when the real action starts. So just a heads up!
> 
> (Don't hate me because Minami has brown hair....just trust me!)
> 
> Clothing inspiration for Yuuri, Phichit and Minami are on my tumblr for this account URL ars-matron
> 
> For the purpose of this story Phichit is only a little under a year younger than Yuuri, he's also about an inch taller.
> 
> AND THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!! Seriously, I love all of you!! I hope you enjoyed getting some Yuuri backstory!! Everyone was too smart to think that the Eros might actually be doing something evil. Which made me happy!!
> 
> NEXT TIME!!!
> 
> I hope everyone is ready for a little criminal activity!!


	5. The Kidnapping of Minami Kenjiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....this is super long...almost 10,000 words...I don't know what happened....

Chapter five: The Kidnapping of Minami Kenjiro

 

It had been at least two hours since Lord Harada had entered the room and Viktor was ready to pull all his hair out. 

No one suspicious had approached the omega so far as he could tell. Several guests went up to Lord Harada for a few quick words. Before departing to allow the couple to continue their slow circuit of the room. 

Hardly anyone seemed to notice the young man on Harada’s arm. And if they did it was only to nod briefly and say a few words to him. Probably a polite congratulations on his upcoming wedding. 

The ballroom had become overly crowded with Harada’s arrival. As people from the gardens began filing in to greet him. They began pressing into the corners and the parameters of the room. A noisy, heated flock of too many scents and inane pleasantries. Between that and the music thrumming through his bones without a pause, Viktor was drowning.

With shaky hands, he placed the glass he had been nursing for the last hour on the nearest table. “I’m going out for some air. Keep your eyes open.” He said to Yuri, not waiting for a reply before peeling away from the wall and heading for the nearest exit. 

It was still early enough in spring that the nights were cool, but the cherry trees on the grounds had lost most of their blossoms. Only a few petals remained on the long graceful branches. Mostly they peppered the ground, where a passing breeze could scoop them up in a weightless dance.

Out in the semi darkness he took a moment to breath in the cool air laden with green smells and night flowers. He could already feel the tension slipping from his shoulders.

Realistically it was unlikely that anyone from the Eros would make a move during the banquet. Instead he would be spending the whole night patrolling the halls with his small group of soldiers. Waiting for the smugglers to make their move. 

And hoping that they were sloppier in their actions that he feared they would be. 

Four against who knows how many. It was sad. What had he been thinking only taking four? But he feared sending anyone back for more. Too many soldiers from the Agape would surely tip them off...

No, he had what he needed. Yuri, Mila, and Emil were his top swordsmen. If they couldn't do it between them then no one could. 

The main paths of the garden were softly lit by paper lanterns that swayed from the trees or hung from painted wooden poles. They were also populated by giddy party goers who chatted and tittered at each other like gaudy birds on parade. 

He turned away from the happy revelers. Clining to the side wall, he walked under the eaves to a more secluded section of the garden. There were no hanging lamps here. And the commotion from the guests faded the further he went. But the music still hummed on quite clearly. 

The orchestra must be right on the other side of the wall. 

The trickling of a fountain entered his hearing. He was about to continue past it when a small motion caught at the corner of his eye. He would have missed it. Walked by completely unaware. Had a chance ray of moonlight not fallen over the figure. Limning shining black hair in a gentle light and catching perfectly on the silvery thread at his shoulders. For a still moment he gleamed. A soft glow suffusing his pale skin. Then he moved. 

He was dancing…

Graceful movements. Uninhibited. Completely unaware that he was being watched. Viktor had a moment of guilt. Sneaking in the shadows, spying on young men who thought they were alone. But…

He couldn’t look away. He knew the music still played. He could feel it vibrating in his chest. The aria had been a familiar one to him. One that he listened to often in the last few years. But, it faded away as he watched the other man dance. 

Another tune filled his being. One composed of the gentle turn of a wrist. A graceful spin, and arms stretched delicately above his head. 

And the soft look of longing that never left his face. Eyes closed, lips gently parted. 

When he leaped into the air Viktor’s heart went with him. How could any one person make him feel so much, so quickly?

He must have made a noise. As the man stopped his dancing when he landed perfectly on the soft grass. Suddenly still and alert. 

Viktor froze, a predator not wanting to frighten his prey. 

He had not meant to disturb the other man. Indeed, he had not wanted to be seen at all. But any thought of trying to quietly vanish in the night drifted away like smoke when the other man turned towards him.

His raven hair was slicked back, and his skin glowed in the moonlight. He wore the loose pants and jacket that was favored in Japan. Haka...something, he couldn’t remember what it was called. But they were a deep blue, with shining silver flowers in artful clusters covering his arms and shoulders. 

He more floated than walked across the lawn to Viktor’s hiding spot. And as the distance between them shrank Viktor noticed his eyes. Impossibly dark in the dim light. There was no warning, no time to send for help.

Viktor was already lost. 

When he was able to pull himself from their depths the other man was smiling up at him. How had to he gotten so close? Oh god, he smelled like the ocean and ripe plums...or were they peaches? 

There was also something else to his scent. It was so hard to place. But the distinct smell of alpha was unmistakable. 

He couldn’t possible be real. 

“Dance with me.”

It was a command. And Viktor wasn’t sure he could refuse. 

He wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

A gleam lit up his warm brown eyes when Viktor tired and failed to find his voice. “Do you not know how to dance?” Somehow the smaller man was now nose to nose with him. His warm breath ghosting lightly over Viktor’s lips as he purred low. “It’s alright. I can teach you.”

Before he could process any of it, he was being led by the hand across the smooth grass. As the other man turned to face him the music changed. A tango. Something Viktor remembered from having to attend his mother’s cocktail parties. He had danced it often enough. He could do a passing job, he was sure. Not make too big a fool of himself in front of the other alpha.

Except, he had never been led before. 

The shock of being handled rippled over him. Oddly it wasn’t unpleasant. And once he gave in it was easier than he could ever have imagined. The smaller man was an excellent dancer. Much better than Viktor. He led without seeming to lead. Setting a pace that was easy to follow while Viktor got his bearings. 

And he was smaller, and not just in height. Now that Viktor had him in his arms he could feel what the bulky clothing hid. He was a good four inches shorter, and Viktor guessed he had half of his own body mass. But he had never felt such a presence before. Never had he felt the drive so fully to follow another’s command.

Who was this petite alpha?

The dance was perfect. A study in the tango. Passionate movements constructed for their beauty. Their sensuality.

It was desire restrained.

Until it wasn’t 

Somewhere along the way something snapped between them. The line between Viktor and this mysterious alpha broke away and faded into the night. 

He was no longer him anymore. The Viktor that was a captain for the Russian Military was gone. And his sad colorless half life had died with him. 

This new man thrummed with fire. It started in his chest, and raced down his limbs. Reaching a soul that had been cold and forgotten for so long that the sudden warmth was excruciating. 

Viktor gasped for breath. Clutching soft slender limbs as though they were a lifeline. Leaning into the man whose arms held him as though his breath was the only air Viktor could breathe.

The world spun and Viktor lost all his bearings. All sense of time, and reason. When had the music ended? When had the light cords of next song began? He couldn’t have said. The world had stopped around him.

He tried to catch his breath but a delirious sort of laughter erupted from him instead. The other man was still wrapped around him. He held Viktor in a passionate dip that was both surprisingly strong and achingly gentle. Again they were nose to nose. All barriers between them crumbling as they shared breathless laughter in the moonlight. 

The other man looking away was the first time he realized someone else was watching. 

Under the eaves where Viktor had been before, was a dark man in Thai clothing. A bright smile lit up his face, making his sharply painted eyes crinkle. Viktor noted he was holding a truly remarkable amount of food for one person. 

He was startled when the other man began to straighten up, helping Viktor to find his footing in the darkness. He became even more distraught when the other man said he had to leave.

Before he could stop himself Viktor was giving this man his real name. He couldn’t find it in himself to care. Only after the words had left his mouth did he realize how bad an idea it had been. But the other man didn’t react at all. The gentle smile never left his face as he gave his own name in return. 

Ichiro.

And just like that he was gone. 

He didn’t know how long he stood there, looking at the place Ichiro had been before he vanished in the night. Like an angel. Like a dream. It was long enough for the cool spring breeze to work its way inside his clothing. 

He began to shiver.

Viktor was back in the ballroom. Not remembering how he got there. He scanned the crowd for a deep blue jacket with silver flowers. Or slicked back raven hair and devastatingly dark brown eyes. He found only disappointment. 

Some part of him must have remained. Some lingering remnant of the Viktor that was. This Viktor used his legs and carried him over to stand by Yuri and the windows once again. 

“What is that stupid look on your face for?” Yuri asked him as he settled back to lean against the wall once more. “Hey, idiot!” Yuri yelled when Viktor didn’t answer. The crowd was loud enough his outburst barely received a second glance. 

“Are you drunk?” Yuri sounded disgusted, as he reached towards the nearest waiter and grabbed the first thing off the tray they carried. He shoved it into Viktor’s hands. “Here, eat this.” He growled, voice trailing off into low grumbling that Viktor couldn’t quite understand. 

The dish held something. It might have been Chinese food. There had been food from both countries circulating before. Viktor picked up whatever it was and put it in his mouth. 

He did feel drunk. 

It was a struggle to focus on the mission. “Did you see anything while I was gone?”

“Oh, now you remember. Glad to see you’re back from being an idiot!” He took a deep breath and when he spoke again his anger was at least under better control. “There hasn’t been anything at all. I can even tell Mila is starting to get restless. What about you? Was there anything outside?”

“No,” Viktor's voice seemed very far away as he spoke. “Everything was perfect outside.” Amazingly perfect. Beautifully perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. 

“Well, it’s a good thing we came prepared for this scenario.” Yuri said, helping himself to some of the food from Viktor’s forgotten plate. 

“Yes,” He said in a daze, “It’s a good thing we are prepared.

 

~~~

 

“Are you sure that’s who it is?”

“Of course. Who goes around claiming to be the Viktor Nikiforov? World renowned Naval Captain, hunter of pirates. And living legend swordfighter.” there were a few soft chewing noises and the next time Yuuri spoke it was clear his mouth was full. “Is this shrimp? It’s good. Shrimp is good!” 

Phichit smiled as he turned back to Yuuri. “I thought you would like it.” He was schooled in the art of sobering up Katsuki Yuuri. Take away his access to alcohol before the point of no return, and stuff him full of food and caffeine. “What else did you learn about him?” he asked as he turned back to view the man in question from their hiding place behind a giant potted plant. 

“He smells like candy and tea.” Yuuri said, breaking into the largest goofiest grin Phichit had ever seen. 

He sighed. At least the Eros had two captains for times like this. Oh! “Speaking of which, drink this.” he pushed the cup of black tea across the table towards Yuuri. “I had to promise my first born to get a server to make that for you.”

“Thank you!” Yuuri took the cup gratefully and sipped from it. And winced. “It’s bitter.”

“Not my fault Harada doesn’t keep cream around for his tea.” He had asked for honey as well and thought the server would throw the tea in his face for it. “So, nothing else?”

 

“He said his brother was here...or something like that. He had to get back to his brother? OH! I bet it’s that kid he was with. Does that mean he isn’t here for us...he’s just with his family?”

“No! Yuuri!” Phichit whipped around, leaning over Yuuri where he sat at the small table. “Remember what Nok Gae-oh said!” Yuuri shook his head, looking very confused. Phichit sighed again. “We got a letter at the inn this morning. DId you read it?”

“Umm, no…” Yuuri said in a small voice, his cheeks coloring in embarrassment.

Phichit rolled his eyes. “Nok Gae-oh said that there was a kid with him. But that he was a soldier. He was sure of it.”

“But’s he’s so little.” Yuuri sounded concerned through the noodles he was currently slurping. 

“Ok. So he isn’t alone. He has at least a few soldiers from the Agape with him.” He was overjoyed when he saw the glint in Yuuri’s eyes. Their grins mirroring each other. 

“Just makes things more fun.” Yuuri said wickedly. 

“Ok, finish your food. I’m going to tell them to bring the carriage around.” With a quick look at the windows to make sure Nikiforov wasn’t looking towards their hiding place, he slipped out from behind the plants and was soon lost in the crowd. 

It was time for the show to begin. 

 

~~~

 

Viktor saw Ichiro once more that night. 

A momentary parting of the crowd, and there he was. Viktor’s heart skipped a beat to see him. Only to plummet when he noticed Ichiro and his Thai friend were heading to the doors that led out to the carriages. 

Before he had time to think about it Viktor pushed off the wall and followed him. Though he moved swiftly he only made it in time to see Ichiro disappear into a blue carriage that pulled away as soon as his door had closed. 

“Really?”

He startled at the voice. He didn’t even know Yuri had followed him. 

“You shot off like a dog after a squirrel. I thought you had spotted something for the mission. But you were just chasing...him! Some Japanese guy. This is it...this is why you were acting stupid before.” He rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. “Unbelievable!”

Viktor turned to fully face Yuri. Keeping his cover was one thing. But he wasn’t going to let Yuri act like this. He didn’t raise his voice. But he did supply a steady stream of angry dominate pheromones. He was pleased when Yuri responded quickly. Submitting almost as soon as the scent reached him. But Viktor held his stance for a moment longer. 

After a while he said. “Now that people are starting to leave we need to get into position.” Yuri nodded, turning sharply on his heel he marched back inside. But Viktor lingered, turning back to watch the carriage disappear into the night. 

It was good that Ichiro was gone. Really it was. Now that Viktor knew he wasn’t there he would no longer be a distraction. And it was one less person he had to fear would come to harm.

Besides. He needed to focus. He still had a job to do, after all. 

He shivered in the gentle breeze. Much colder than the cool spring night should have been.

 

~~~

 

“Did he see you?”

“Yeah. He’s still there too. Watching us.” Yuuri stared out the small window in the back of the carriage. He felt oddly empty watching Viktor getting smaller as they left him behind. 

Phichit giggled from beside him. “Good, good. Now with any luck he’ll assume we’re merchants of some kind just leaving for the night.” He stretched his legs out before him and leaned further into the plush seats.

Yuuri settled in beside him. The night was chilly, it helped him sober up quicker. But he still felt queasy as worry nagged at him. He tried to remember everything that he had said to Viktor before. He had given a fake name. Phichit said he still mostly smelled like Marie. They hadn’t really talked either. Just danced. It was fine. He couldn’t know who Yuuri really was.

It was fine. 

The inn they were staying at just happened to also be an onsen. His heart had squeezed in his chest when he realized it. He and Mari had spent a good part of the day soaking in the water, telling tales of Hasetsu to anyone who would stop and listen to them. It had been bitter sweet. But the water had loosened muscles he hadn't even known were knotted. And soothed a far off part of his soul that hadn't been touched in years. 

The carriage pulled into the gravel drive. The only lights were those that spilled out from the windows and the open door. The onsen itself was a low traditional building. Much older than Harada’s mansion. And so close to the other structure that Yuuri could still see the lights from ballroom if he looked back. 

The door opened and Takeshi bowed low to them as they exited the carriage. Keeping up the charade of the dedicated footman even when no one could see. 

“Thank you Nishigori. We won’t be needing your services for the rest of night.” Phichit said once his feet hit the gravel. 

“Go see to your family.” Yuuri added, before he and Phichit turned to head inside. 

“Yes, sirs. Thank you, sirs. A good night to both of you.” And with that Takeshi hopped onto the carriage again, riding off towards the carriage house without a backwards glance.

Inside they greeted the innkeeper, a kind elderly beta named Eriko. She took their request for food and drinks in the back tea room with a smile and a nod. 

The back tea room, also known as the Jade Tea Room, was decorated in every shade of green Yuuri could think of. It was small and boasted a single kotastu and sliding door that opened to a walled patio. It was also completely separate from the main room and any of the bathing rooms or bedrooms. Making it the most private location in the entire onsen. 

Yuuri and Phichit entered from the guest hall, closing and locking the door behind them. They hadn’t been seated for more than a few minutes when a small, almost hidden, door slid opened along one wall. One by one members of their family entered through the serving door. Takeshi came first, followed by his wife, Yuuko. Then Mari crawled through, making her way directly over to Yuuri and sitting next to him. The Crispino twins, Michele and Sara were next and lastly was Otabek. 

He didn’t shut the small door however and a moment later the innkeep came through bearing a tray that held more food than any two people could eat. She gave them all a soft smile as she turned to leave without a word. Shutting the door tightly behind her. 

Yuuri went straight for the food. The effects of the alcohol were almost completely gone now. But due to tonight’s unforeseen obstacles, he wanted to be more than sure he was ready. His movements opened up the room to follow him. Takeshi was the first to help himself to some tea. 

“So, you’re back early. Is there a problem?” Mari asked him in a calm voice, breaking the rooms silence. 

“Well, not a problem really.” He began, but Phichit broke in, “Viktor Nikiforov is here. And likely several other soldiers. Among whom appears to be the kid Nok Gae-oh told us about.”

Mari whistled lowly, as Yuuko looked up, bubbling with excitement. “So, plan B then?” She asked with a smile.

“Actually,” Yuuri said, sipping his tea before turning slightly to Phichit, “I was thinking more like plan E.” 

Phichit rose a eyebrow at that, but then seemed to consider it. “You might have something. And this would be a good place to try it.”

“What’s plan E?” Mari asked him in a low voice. Everyone in the room had gone still as their captains spoke. Nervous now that it seemed even the first mate didn’t know the plan.

“Plan E is a little something Phichit and I have been working on. I think this is a great time to pull it out and give it a test run.” Yuuri said confidently, turning to the Nishigori’s he added. “The two of you will probably not like it though.” 

As he spoke, drawing out the changes to their original plans and filling in the gaps, he watched everyone closely. As expected Yuuko and Takeshi both seemed apprehensive. But has he spoke Yuuko’s expression became first thoughtful, and then determined. Takeshi still looked as though he wasn’t sure, but he followed his wife's lead in most situations. 

Mari was thoughtfully silent. Occasionally shooting Yuuri a questioning look, but waiting for him to finish before asking her questions. The Crispinos both looked excited. As usual. And Beka, face as serious as always, simply nodded his agreement to the changes. 

In the silence that followed Yuuri finished his food and tea. Letting the others take it all in. Their main plan hadn’t changed. There were just a few new elements now. 

Something Viktor and his soldiers wouldn’t expect. 

It wasn’t long after, that the small door opened again and Eriko and two of her sons entered the room. 

Everyone moved to sit beside the walls except Yuuri and Phichit, who stood and began removing their formal clothing. Eriko’s sons were of a size with Yuuri and Phichit, and they too, quickly and quietly, began taking off their much more humble clothing. Each of them passing their garments to one of the captains. 

When the four men had swapped their clothing and Seiko and Toshi replaced Yuuri and Phichit at the table it was finally time to move. 

“You have the papers we wrote out for you, yes?” Phichit asked the boys, straightening his new vest over the pale grey shirt he now wore. 

“Yes, and we’ve been practicing all day.” Toshi said, brightly. 

“I think we’re pretty good. If I don’t say so myself.” Seiko added, grinning ear to ear. 

“Alright then, finishing touches.” Yuuri looked to Mari and Phichit. 

“Sorry about this, kid. I know it’s a bit uncomfortable.” Mari said to Toshi, as she walked up behind him and began rubbing her wrists on first his neck and then each of his wrists. 

“Don’t worry about it!” Seiko said quickly, as Phichit began doing the same to him. “It’s kinda fun getting to smell like an alpha for a bit!”

“The only time we’ll get to experience it.” Toshi said, smiling shyly. 

Tonight, if anyone should happen by the Jade Tea Room the only thing they would encounter would be the mysterious Japanese and Thai merchants. Horrendously drunk. Talking loud enough to be heard from out in the hall.

And if they should managed to get past the lock on the door and peek inside they would see the Thai man with his back to the door, facing the Japanese man across the table. The two men lost in a heated discussion, in Thai, of course. And just in case anyone passing by could understand Thai, the dialogue Phichit and Yuuri had written out was just what it appeared to be. A boring, drawn out discussion about prices and contacts. Nothing noteworthy. Nothing worth staying and listening to. 

They would even smelled like Yuuri and Phichit now. Who had made themselves known in the front room enough over the last two days that their scents would be unmistakable. 

Well, Phichit and Mari. But that was all the same to the inn’s real guests.

They were the Perfect deception. 

Step one of the plan was set, and the crew made their way through the small door and into a servers hall. They followed Eriko down a narrow hall that no guest was allowed to step foot in. 

There were small doors on both sides. The muted light that made it through their paper coverings the only source of illumination. In the kitchen they said farewell to Eriko as she shooed them out the back door before turning back to her work like nothing had happened.

The eight of them slipped from the main inn to the carriage house unnoticed. Phichit led them through a back gate to the covered patio where their carriage waited. Quietly Takeshi pulled the door open and lifted the seat easily, revealing a hidden compartment. He counted out neatly folded blue silk bundles, handing one to each member. For the second time in under an hour Yuuri was undressing and redressing in front the others. But this time so was everyone else. 

It was a misconception that Yuuri had ran into quite often since leaving home. That black was the color one wore to blend into the night. But black created a shadow. A notable figure. Especially when in motion. 

Blue was the true color of the night. 

Nothing was left to chance. They donned blue pants and shirts of strong silk. They had blue head coverings, and masks that covered from their noses down to their necks. They even traded their shoes for ones of soft blue dyed leather. And as a final touch they all applied an opaque blue cream around their eyes and across the bridge of their noses. 

“So,” Mari said in a low voice to no one in particular as they changed, “How exactly did you find out it was Captain Nikiforov?”

“Yuuri was dancing with him!” Phichit spoke up before Yuuri could even open his mouth. 

“I didn’t know it was him!” He hissed quickly, but the damage was done.

A series of Ooooos came from several directions, while Mickey was openly sniggering. 

At least Otabek had the decency to not say anything stupid. Instead he just asked, “And do we have any idea how many soldiers are with him?”

“Well, Viktor didn’t really sa-” Yuuri began but he was tackled by Yuuko as she exclaimed, “So it’s Viktor, now?” Yuuri thought he couldn’t get any redder, then Mari wolf whistled at him.

Maybe he would just throw himself off the cliff to escape his embarrassment tonight. Swim back to the Eros. Let the others get this one. 

No, he needed to pull himself together. Minami would be more at ease with him there. And Yuuri had promise that he would be the one to come for him. He would deal with his pack’s teasing later. “We need to get started. Hand me my rose.” he said, putting a serious note in voice the others responded to immediately.

Takeshi tucked everyone’s clothing and the eye cream back into the seat, before reaching far into the back to pull out a fresh crimson rose. Yuuri took it gingerly and tucked it into his shirt.

“We all ready?” Phichit asked when Takeshi had closed the door again. Everyone nodded. “Good. Gather around.” he said, opening his arms to the group.

They came together as if to join in an embrace. There last ritual before starting every job was one that served a dual purpose. It brought them closer as a family. As a pack. Creating a skinship that buzzed between them during their mission.

And it also had a practical application.

Yuuri wasn’t sure how other packs did it. A person’s body could be covered easily. Some bulky clothing. Colors that blended in with the surroundings. Even makeup and wigs could fool most people from a distance. 

But scent was a little harder to conceal. 

Sure, there were people working on medicines and soaps that could block a person’s distinct smell. They even had several contacts in India and Mexico who had given them samples. But nothing made the scents disappeared. They only became muted. And a few of the tonics caused nausea or other unwanted side effects. 

And all the subterfuge in the world was worth nothing if you could be traced by your scent.

Yuuri was quite proud of their solution. It was something they had first encountered by accident early on in their travels. When Minako had scented Yuuri before Mari’s scent had completely worn off. It turned that if two or more people scented another, that person then appeared mottled to anyone else's senses. 

Blindfolded in a room with one person scented by at least two others, the blind person would swear there were several people with them. 

So now, gathered in the dark they didn't embrace. No, they came together, and exchanged their scents. Everyone lending theirs to the group, except Yuuri, Yuuko, and Otabek. Even the hint of an unknown omegan scent would be enough to draw unwanted attention fast. But the others worked to hide their scents as everyone blended and merged together. 

 

Once everyone was properly mottled, Takeshi ran up to the lodgings above to grab the last components to the plan. And for the second time in his life Yuuri climbed the small cliff leading to Harada’s mansion. Ready to kidnap his mate. 

 

~~~

 

“There is no need to be worried.” Lord Harada’s voice was low and commanding. As if he could will Minami’s distress away with a few words and unwelcome pheromones. “Our usual guards are here and tonight we have the Russian soldiers.” He grimaced, “Though I worry about them almost as much as I do for these...smugglers. My men will surely be enough.” He said the last part with more gusto than Minami thought anyone who was truly confident needed.

They walked through the mansion, three guards trailing in their wake, up, up, up the stairs to the room Minami had been sent to on his arrival. It was the highest room in the mansion. It had small windows that he could barely get his head through and even then there was nothing, not even a trellis, to climb down from underneath them. 

Minami had said this to the nice man from the omega only sentoo. But he had only smiled and assured Minami it wouldn’t be a problem. 

That didn’t stop him from worrying though. His palms wouldn’t stop sweating and his heart would soon beat its way out of his chest. He was certain everyone could see its hammering through his kimono. 

Luckily his distress was being read by everyone as fear of potential kidnappers. And not his actual fear that the extra security would mean they wouldn't succeed in taking him. The only positive he could see was that everyone was treating him nicer for it. 

Not that he had been treated badly. Not exactly. All the serving folk treated him well, if distantly. They seemed to view him more of as new house cat than a person. And Lord Harada himself was very strict with traditions. He had little use for Minami before their wedding. He had said as much at the temple when Harada selected him. So he spent all his time in the cramped room when he wasn’t being paraded around on Harada’s arm like tonight. 

That was fine. Being ignored was better than so many other things that could have happened. 

At the door Harada looked down on him for the first time since the start of the banquet. Minami stared at the floor, not wanting to see the look Harada gave him. So he kept his eyes lowered, counting slowly in his head while he waited for Harada to open the door. He had the only key to Minami's room, and once he was inside the door would be locked. And at least one of the guards would be left to stand outside all night. 

Something else the kind man had assured him was nothing to worry about.

Harada didn’t say anything, and Minami didn’t raise his eyes from the floor. Eventually he opened the door and Minami went in without a word, barely flinching when it was shut loudly behind him.

Alone in his room Minami refused to give into fear. Instead he focused on what the brave omega in the bathhouse had told him. He was to go about his routine as usual. Even if no one saw him, he was not to break his schedule. 

So Minami undressed. It would have been easier with someone helping. But the girl who had dressed him earlier had been sent home. Only the workers who lived in the mansion, like the cooks and those who cleaned, would be here. Everyone else had been sent back to the city. Except the guards of course. 

After the kimono was finally set aside he went to the low vanity and brushed out his hair. His mother had always instructed him to take special care of it. His family always knew what his dynamic was going to be. His whole life everyone had just been able to tell. So his mother had instructed him from an early age on the importance of drawing the attention of a good mate.

“You need to be beautiful,” she had said, “Like a doll.” She would say it every night as he prepared for bed.

So he had let his grow out into glossy chestnut waves. And he spent nearly an hour a day brushing it out to make sure it was always shiny and lovely. To please his mother. To be seen as beautiful.

It was the sort of thing good obedient omegas did. 

Then he dressed for the night in a pair of loose cotton pants and shirt. Taking another suggestion the kind man had given him to chose either blue or green. Not black and especially not white. He was lucky to have a set in cobalt blue. 

Once dressed he crawled into the small bed and waited. 

There was no way he could sleep, but it’s what he would have done on any other night. Undress. Brush his hair. Change for bed. Then lie down and cry himself to sleep. 

Tonight. Alone in the dark. Heart hammering and full of trepidation. He smiled up at the low ceiling. 

There would be no tears for him tonight. 

 

~~~

 

Viktor was a ghost. 

He made no noise as he walked the dim halls. He heard nothing from the other floors, nor from the guards outside. And the silence was becoming unsettling. 

All the serving folk had been instructed to stay in their quarters. And those who lived in the city were sent home with the party guests. Harada’s guards were either upstairs with the Lord and his omega, or patrolling the grounds. And he had sent Yuri, Mila, and Emil off to separate parts of the mansion. 

And yet phantom eyes followed him down the halls. Every creak from the wooden beams or hoot of an owl was enough to set him on edge. 

He was fraying at the seams. 

Meeting Ichiro tonight had opened his eyes to just how undone Viktor had become. He hadn’t so much as pulled the string that set Viktor spiralling, but rather he had found the already unraveled mess of his life and had held it up for Viktor to see himself. 

But he had to hold on. Keep himself together. Just a little longer. Just for tonight. 

A rueful smile curved his lips. Either way Yakov would get his wish. If he was successful he would gladly take that vacation. Hell, he’d start packing tonight!

And if he failed…

Harada had a pendulum clock in a small library on the first floor. It gave a single chime into the silent night. One in the morning, and still there had been nothing. 

He reached a wall and turned, walking back down the same stretch of hall for the millionth time now. Keeping his frustration under control became harder at every passing second.

He was angry at Harada’s men. Their posturing tonight probably made the Eros crew back off. Now his mission would be blown. All because Harada didn’t know how to be subtle. 

Thirty minutes later, he was now angry with Leroy. 

Obviously the idiot King had been mistaken. Or worse. He was purposefully leading Viktor on. He wasn’t quite sure which one of those angered him more. Well, it wouldn’t matter which one was true when he hunted Leroy down and clapped irons on his filthy wrists!

An hour after that, and Viktor was only mad at himself. 

Not even angry really, just disappointed. The weight of the evening was pressing on him from all sides. All of his failures over the last five years rode on the shadows, trying to suffocate him. 

His earlier successes were all flukes. He had no real talent or skills. Or…

He was knocked out of his self loathing by the faintest hint of distress. It flowed slowly down a side hall. It wasn’t omegan. It wasn’t strong enough for that. And it lacked the layered scent that omegas or even alphas had. No. This was more subtle. Almost like a beta, but…No!

It was child!

Without pausing to consider his actions he sprinted down the hall, following the scent like a hound. 

He heard her before he saw her Soft weeping and the occasional call for her mother. Then he rounded the corner and there she was. Curled up in a small mound on the floor. The pale blue bow of her bun matched her little silk dress perfectly. If she was a servant's daughter they must be very high up on Harada’s payroll. 

He slowed when he got to her. Taking soft steps so as not to startle her. Her child’s scent was something close to cut grass. Fresh and light like all children. But her’s was tinged with bitter fright. She may even be hurt. Viktor didn’t know how to deal with children but the alpha in him couldn’t just leave her there. 

He crouched low, hand held out as though to touch her but he stopped short. Best not to scare her anymore than she was. Poor thing probably left her room not knowing the danger, and found the halls all but deserted. Only scary soldiers with swords stomping around. 

“It’s alright. There now, no one will hurt you.” Viktor spoke low, in what he hoped was a comforting tone. He could feel a rush of calming pheromones leave him. At least he managed to hold back from crooning…

The little girl looked up at his voice. She still smelled of distress but at least she had not run away or screamed at his arrival. “C-can you help me find my m-mama?” she asked him in a small shaky voice. 

“Of course, little one. Of course.” He leaned forward slowly, ready to help her up if she should need it. “What floor do you live on? Which room is your mother’s? I’ll help you get there.”

If he had thought his words would be a comfort for her, he was very, very wrong. 

She suddenly burst into tears as though Viktor had broken a dam by offering her help. In a near wail she reached towards him with tiny gloved hands. “Please sir, I just want to find my mommy!” Her crying only grew in intensity as she climbed up on his lap. VIktor just sat there. Dumb and horrified.

What the hell was he supposed to do with a crying child?

 

~~~

 

Stupid, Viktor!

First he walks off mid mission to moon after some random Japanese man! Spending the rest of the night pining over him! Then he put Yuri on the hall least likely to see any action. And to top it all off, Viktor had drawn so much attention to himself at the end of the banquet that the pirates probably put off their kidnapping!

He bit off a growl as that maddening clock chimed. Again! Yes, yes, it's three in the damned morning! It was obvious they weren't coming and he didn't need a fucking piece of furniture to keep rubbing it in! 

Yuri was tired. He was angry. And worst of all he was bored. The only thing that had broken the monotony of the night was that crying child. And that hadn’t served to do anything than make him more angry. 

They had been told to stay in their rooms. Who lets their child go running around at night by themselves anyway? 

He hadn’t gone to find her. Even though her distress drifted to him on her soft lavender scent, or when her crying finally reached his ears. He had still just turned and walked away.

He had a mission. And the girl’s parents had to be close. She had maybe cried for twenty minutes. But eventually it had stopped and her scent had vanished. 

The absence tugged something in him. He wasn’t worried. The very thought… 

He had other things to focus on. 

It was her parents, they had found her. She was safe and Yuri needed to focus. 

He paused for a moment by an open window. How many laps around this floor did that make? Far too many to count. He was sweaty and getting a little dizzy from the still air. He leaned into the gentle breeze, letting his eyes close as it caressed his face. 

The hall was stuffy and warm, and he had been pacing for so long. A sigh escaped him as he rested his face on the cool wall. The fresh air felt good across his sweaty scalp. It was even beginning to work its way through his heavy coat, cooling the sweat that had gathered there.

Stupid Harada had ordered all the windows closed and lock-

Yuri gasped. This window hadn’t been open the last thousand times he had passed it! None of them were to be opened!

He moved back from the window, hand going to his sword. But before he could grab the hilt he was knocked forward. His shoulder hit the edge of the wall sharply and he careened to the floor. 

The breeze from the window had hidden his attacker's scent. Allowing them to catch him unaware. Yuri gathered his legs under him and breathed deeply to catch it now. Alpha or beta? He just needed to know what he was working with.

His heart skipped a beat. Breath rushed from as though he had fallen again when the scent of not one, but several people hit him. A confusing mix of alpha and beta! There was no way he could take them all. 

But he was sure as hell going to take down a few of them before he fell!

In a single fluid movement Yuri was up and spinning. He drew out his sword and fell into a starting stance. And froze. 

There should have been at least five people there. Every cell in his body was screaming that a small army was bearing down on him. But his eyes were telling him a completely different story. 

It was just him and a single lone figure in the hall. 

They were clothed in all in blue. Parts of them blending so completely into the night, that if he hadn't know the person was there Yuri would have easily lost sight of them.

He could have passed them on his way to the window without notice. Had he? Where exactly had they been hiding?

Yuri tired to catalog what he could of the intruder. They were about as tall he was. Perhaps a little taller, but not much. The only thing on them that wasn’t blue was a pair of fierce brown eyes.

Realization came with a grin and a jolt of adrenaline. 

This person was from the Eros. This was it! It had begun!

And Yuri was ready!

Without warning he sprung towards the pirate, sword flashing in the moonlight from the open window. He hadn’t realized the other man also had a sword until the shock of his parry nearly numbed Yuri’s arm.

He was sure now that the figure was a man. Now that he was close enough to make out more of his shape. He wasn’t lanky like Yuri was. But what he lacked in reach he more than make up for in speed and strength. 

At first Yuri was ready to scoff at the short sword the other man wielded. But after a few failed attempts to reach him Yuri had to stop and admire his technique. He had never seen anything like it. 

His moment of hesitation was what cost him in the end. The other man didn’t seem to care than Yuri was good. That he was in fact fighting against, and beating, Russia's best up and coming swordsman. 

Yuri should have known better. This wasn’t a sparring match after all. 

This was real. 

The blue man dropped to the ground and spun, kicking out his leg. A move that Yuri had no recourse for. He fell. Hard. Landing wrong in the process. All his breath leaving him with a jolt. 

Trying and failing to gasp for air. It was all he could do to focus his vision and watch the other man, this odd mix of five different people in one body, rise from the floor. Somewhere in the fight his mask must have fallen, as he quickly tugged it up before turning and dashing down the hall. 

Utterly silent. He vanished before he even reached the corner. Yuri's burning lungs and aching shoulder the only proof he had been there at all. 

The defeat was humiliating. Never before had he been so overwhelmed in a fight. Except maybe when he was up against Viktor. But that was different. Viktor was the best. 

Gasping, he rose. Hanging onto the windowsill to keep steady. He wavered in his resolve. The omega was the important thing. Yuri should be running up the stairs to his room to protect him. 

But that man did not come here alone, of that Yuri was certain. A growl ripped through him as he accepted the truth. He couldn’t do this on his own. He needed to find Viktor or Mila. Tell them it had begun. Have them at his back when they defended the omega.

Pushing fiery brown eyes and a hint of stubble on a strong jaw, firmly out of his head. He filled his lungs with the cool night air, pushed off the window, and ran. 

 

~~~

 

“You sure this stuff works?” Mari’s voice was barely a whisper by Yuuri’s ear, as they peer around the corner towards Minami’s room. 

“Yes, now’s the time for that question.” Phichit’s snarky remark was just as low. A playful grin lit up his dark eyes.

“The girls gave us a personal demo.” Yuuri said into Mari’s ear, choosing to ignore captain Chulanont’s inability to be serious for longer than twenty straight minutes. “All we have to do is get it on their skin. It works almost instantly.”

He looked down at the small clay pot in his hand. The triplets had come up with the concoction themselves. The wicked substance made Yuuri exceptionally grateful that the Nishigori’s were on their side. 

Reaching into a pocket Yuuri pulled out a kerchief. He handed the pot to Mari and motioned for her to remove the cork. “What are you going to do, just run up to him and smear it on his face?” Mari asked with a soft snort of laughter. Amusement mixing with the excitement of the moment.

Yuuri dipped a corner of the cloth into the thick greasy substance. The smell was largely floral, but there was a definite tang and bitterness to it as well. Not for the first time he wondered what was in it...or how three six year olds had been able to make it. Satisfied he had enough to do the job, he met Mari’s gaze, eyes flashing. He smiled broadly and answered her question with a simple, “Yes.”

He was up and running before either of them could protest or call him back. Moving swiftly down the hall. He was a phantom, a wraith. A waking dream that caught at the corner of your vision but was gone the second you turned towards it. 

Years of dancing added a weightlessness to his more recent skills for smuggling and combat. He moved in the shadows as though he were made of smoke. So swift and smooth he was on guard before he had taken a handful of breaths. 

The guard's eyes widened when Yuuri stopped before him. He only had time to gasp, his arm twitching to reach his blade. Then Yuuri was running the substance across his cheek and down his jaw. Careful to not smear any on his gloved hand. He stepped back swiftly, just in case the guard was able to reach his sword. 

But just as Phichit had done in their stateroom when Axle had touched him with the stuff. The guard wavered on his feet for less than a second, before falling forward, unconscious. 

Mari was at his side in an instant, helping him catch the large man and drag him off to the side. Phichit ran past them, pulling picks from his shirt as he got to work on the locked door. It came open with a soft snick in no time.

Inside Minami was up. He probably heard the door being picked. Yuuri walked to him swiftly, noting the faint tang of fear coming off him at the sight of three shadows that smelled like a hoard of alphas and betas. 

Yuuri lowered his mask and smiled at him, softening his feature. “It’s me.” He said in a whisper. “Now, let’s get you out of here.” He reached in a different pocket than the one that held the now soiled cloth, and began taking out more blue fabric.

Minami’s distress melted away, slowly. But he kept shooting wary glances over Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri noticed and gave him another reassuring smile. “This is my sister, Mari.” At her name Mari turned around from her post at the door and gave Minami a nod. “And the other one is Phichit, he’s the other captain I told you about.” Phichit had gone back out into the hall as a lookout while Yuuri got Minami ready. 

“You don’t need to be afraid of them. I promised you would be safe with us, and I keep my promises.” Yuuri held the blue cloth up, “Can you pull your hair back, or tuck it into your shirt?” Minami nodded, reaching back to give his long tresses a few quick twists before tucking them into the back of his shirt. 

“This next part will probably be unpleasant. Not bad, but maybe uncomfortable.” Mari came to stand near them, and Yuuri’s heart skipped to see a new flash of fear in Minami’s large eyes. “She’s going to scent you.” Minami looked at him sharply, “It won’t hurt, and it isn’t permanent but we have to hide your scent before we can get you out of here.” Minami nodded slowly.

Once Mari had finished with his neck and moved on to his wrists, Yuuri began wrapping the cloth around Minami’s head and face. Yuuri reached back into his pocket and came out with a pair of gloves, “And you need to put these on.” 

He had told Minami not to pack, not to act as though he was expecting to leave. But now he asked him if there was anything the room he wished to take.

Minami, now covered head to toe in blue and smelling like an alpha, looked around the room as though seeing it for the first time. His eyes held onto the orderly clutter on the vanity before snapping back to Yuuri’s. “No.” he said a voice that was almost calm. Yuuri grinned at the edge to his words. Minami was frightened. It would strange if he wasn’t. But he was strong in his resolve to do this. 

“Let’s go, then.” Yuuri covered up his face once more as Mari took hold of Minami’s shoulder, not unkindly, and lead him to the door. 

Yuuri reached inside his shirt and pulled out the rose. It was perfect. Velvet petals of the deepest crimson. A flower plucked just as the petals were peeling back to release its fragrance. 

It had always felt right to him, leaving these roses. A reminder of what these people were doing to the omega’s he came to rescue. Plucked too soon from their lives. Not given time to open up and experience the world. 

Dying slowly, just because someone wished to possess them.

He placed the delicate flower on Minami’s pillow gently. Almost lovingly. It would pick up some of his scent. Fresh mint, oranges, and wet earth mingling with the sweet fragrance of the rose. He hoped it hit home for Harada. That he finally got the message he had missed last time. 

He hoped he or any other omega, never had to step foot in this dreadful house again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Falls to the ground out of breath) 
> 
> I don't know about the rest of you, but I feel like I've just run a marathon!!
> 
> First off I want to thank you all SO MUCH for your support!!! I can't tell you what reading your comments and seeing all the bookmarks and kudos does for me!! You're the best group of readers I could have hoped for!! Thank you all so much!!
> 
> So, I had to start it off with some love. What kind of Matron would I be if I didn't give Viktor's side of the dance.  
> And honestly he'd probably kill me if he found out I hadn't.
> 
> LOT'S OF POVS. I really hope it wasn't confusing. I tried to think what I could have left out, and there was nothing that wouldn't have just left a gap in the story so....
> 
> Because it's so long it look so much longer to edit, and rework. So if there are a ton more errors than usual I really do apologize!!
> 
> I feel like this is it, this is our first milestone in the story. Most everyone is introduced, all the cards are on the table. I'm looking so forward to the next BIG event!!
> 
> Sentoo are Japanese bath houses. Not to be confused with Onsen. They aren't hot springs, but large rooms with a communal pool, and saunas and other spa like things. I enjoy the idea that there would be omega only bathhouses. 
> 
> Nok Gae-oh, is Thai for Parot
> 
> I don't really have inspiration pics this time...But I did do research on traditional ninja clothing. I tried to at least describe what it looked like decently. But you can still go to my Tumblr for this account URL ars-matron to chat or get updates when there are some. I signed up for the yoi shit bang, and will probably post updates or ramblings about that, along side this story, in the coming months. 
> 
> NEXT TIME!!
> 
> The Aftermath


	6. Break of Dawn

Chapter six: The Break of Dawn

 

The hardest part was getting in. 

The triplets had been ecstatic to learn they would part of the kidnapping. They had bounded down the stairs several paces in front of their father. A pot of their latest concoction cradled in Lutz’s arms. The girls were identical, they had their mother’s soft brown hair and their father’s round face, The only way to tell one from the other was by their hairstyle and chosen color. Axel was light violet and pigtails, Lutz was pale blue and a bun, and Loop was soft pink and a ponytail. 

After a quick lesson in how to use the grease, in which each girl made sure to drive home the importance to not getting it on anything besides the gloves and fabric they were using, the pack began their climb to the mansion. It was easier than expected, considering they now had three small children. But Yuuko, Takeshi, and Otabek each took one of the girls. They had not been slowed down at all.

At the top of the cliff Mickey and Sara separated from the pack. Gloved hands coated in the narcotic goo, with a fair amount tucked into spare fabric if they should need it. They ran along the grounds silently taking down every guard they could find. With any luck it would keep them from finding the exact path they took to reach the mansion. 

Once they woke up, of course.

Inside they split up again. Yuuko, Takeshi, and Otabek each taking one of the girls to a separate floor to deal with the Russian soldiers there. The girls had excellent control over their scents for being so young. When they had first began pestering Yuuri and Phichit to be able to join missions they had demonstrated their favorite ruse. Each breaking down into tears as they released not just distress, but hurt, and even sick pheromones. He wasn’t sure how they did it. But as he held back from trying to give them comfort they weren’t in need of, Yuuri had to agree it could be more than useful. He also had to admire them. They weren’t afraid of anything. 

Even getting to Minami had been amazingly simple. Yuuri almost felt like they were cheating. They had never used anything other than their sneaking skills, and very occasionally swordsmanship, to do a job. And most of the time weapons were only reserved for the pillaging of warehouses. During their ‘kidnapping’ missions they were usually able to sneak in at a time that the omega assured them their alpha wouldn’t be home. 

Easier still were the missions where the family worked in junction with the Eros crew to get their children to a safe place. But they had never before ran a job where they had been expected. And Yuuri couldn’t feel too bad for doing what he needed in order to succeed. 

Even if the thought of leaving Viktor on the cold floor, unconscious and alone, made his stomach clench. 

It was just a dance. It didn’t change anything. Viktor was still hunting them. Still working for a system that treated omegas like they stopped having opinions, dreams, and the desire for autonomy when they presented. The idea that things might be otherwise was often hard for those benefiting from the system to grasp. But it wasn’t impossible. The alphas on the Eros were proof of that. 

Yuuri wouldn't assume that Viktor's views aligned with those who made and enforced the rules that kept his kind down. Not necessarily anyway. Many people who followed along with them didn't realize their mistakes. Didn't know they were being lied to just as much as everyone else. That didn't make them less dangerous. That didn't mean Viktor wouldn't try to take him and the omegas he had promised to protect, and lock them away. Even if he though he was protecting them.

So Yuuri refused to think about Viktor's soft silver hair and how it must look fanned out on the floor of the hall. Or his striking blues eyes. How they glowed in the moonlight. Choosing instead to focus on Minami’s well being, and making sure he had all of his pack before they headed back down the cliff. 

Yuuko and Takeshi met them when the entered the second floor, each with a child draped over a hip. At the opened window they found Beka and Axel. He gave a shake of his head when Yuuri approached. Axel visibly pouted, her little arms hugging her chest. But they were silent as Beka crouched and waited for Axel to jump on his back, before disappearing out the window. 

Beside him Minami tensed as the distant sound of running echoed through the hall. So, they hadn’t been able to subdue at least one soldier. It was hardly worth their time now. 

“They sound far away. It’ll be fine, come on.” Yuuri went through first, motioning for Minami to follow close. Yuuri watched him closely. It was obvious Minami had been instructed from a young age to be delicate and appear helpless. He was uncoordinated and overly cautious. 

Not that any of that was his fault. And where some may be angered or frustrated at him to slowing the whole pack down. Yuuri watched him carefully place a small slippered foot on the wobbly trellis, and all he could feel was pride. 

When they were safely in the garden Yuuri didn’t wait for the others before taking Minami gently by the arm and steering him through the grounds. Michele and Sara were already at the rendezvous point when the got there. They crouched behind a few larger rocks and waited for the others. Then it was just a matter of sliding and climbing down, and the short run to the inn before they wrapped up there and fled into the night.

Yuuri's eyes never left Minami. His footing was unsure and he fell often. Each time he picked himself up without a word though and simply carried on. No doubt he was tired. It was nearly four in the morning and he had probably never been this physically active in his life. He would have plenty of time to rest later. They just had to get him in the carriage. 

Phichit ran ahead once the ground evened out, scooping up all three girls in a giant hug as he sprinted. The four of them shared a joyful laugh, trying to not be too loud, as Phichit spun them all around. Under the protection of the covered patio, Phichit set all three girls down on the small ledge behind their carriage. 

“That was amazing! You three are beautiful little geniuses!” Phichit exclaimed, throwing his arms wide and spinning in front of the now giggling girls. “You deserve a promotion! Yuuri, we’re giving them a promotion!”

Yuuri hummed in agreement as he rounded the carriage with an exhausted Minami, his buzzed excitement fading as he saw Phichit’s face drop. 

“What is it Axel, dear?” Phichit asked, crouching to look into her face as she plucked at the violet dress. 

“I didn’t get a chance to use mine.” She said, pointing to the pocket that most likely held her soiled gloves. 

“Oh,” realization came to him. “The soldier we heard when we were leaving?”

She nodded. “What sort of alpha just leaves a child hurt and crying like that?” She asked Phichit, pouting. 

Yuuri was surprised when Otabek spoke behind him. “It was the child soldier.” He said calmly. HIs eyes still on the distant mansion.

Phichit laughed as he straightened up. “He’s probably just too young to have those kind of instincts yet.” 

Takeshi came around the carriage and smiled down at his girls. “They’re something you have to grow into.” He assured them with a smile. 

Yuuri left Minami with Mari to go stand by Beka at the edge of the group. He placed a hand on Beka’s shoulder to draw his attention away from the mansion’s dark windows. He looked at Yuuri with his stoic eyes, his voice a whisper. “He saw me. The small one. He saw my face.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded. “My mask slipped when we were fighting.” 

Yuuri gave a nod, and then smiled. “It’s nothing to worry about. We’ll likely never see them again.” He tried to be reassuring. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Beka.” They had been tipped off that JJ knew they were going to act on this day. Phichit said Nok Gae-oh’s letter said JJ had then tipped off the Russian’s. He had just not figured they would make it in time. Why, hadn’t Yuuri read the letter …oh yeah, he had been in the hot spring all morning. Well they were handling that particular leak now. Besides, this was the first time the Agape had even gotten close to them. They wouldn’t be so lucky again. 

Otabek’s dark eyes softened slightly. For him that was monumental. He must have been very upset at the slip. Yuuri rubbed his shoulder before turning back to the rest of the pack. “Alright! Let’s get ready.” 

Takeshi opened the false seat again and handed Yuuri and Phichit their borrowed clothing. After they were redressed and their blue silks tucked into the seat, the three of them began massaging their scent glands. They needed to rid themselves of the communal scent before going back inside. Mari helped Yuuri and in the process lent him her scent. “Alright, we’ll see you soon.” Phichit said as he and Yuuri walked back to the kitchen door. They didn’t hurry. If anyone should look out and see them they would pass as kitchen boys and rushing would draw more attention than not.

Inside they passed by the workers without a second glance, turned down the serving hall and found their way to the Jade Tea Room’s hidden door. 

Which was hilariously easy to pick out among all the identical doors. Phichit was nearly in tears before they even reached the softly glowing screen. Seiko and Toshi were really giving their dialogue all the had. Voices raised, stomping could be heard, and when one of them hit the table Yuuri and Phichit both broke out into a fit of laughter. 

Yuuri pushed the screen aside and they crawled in. Seiko was standing with his back to the door waving a half eaten confection at his brother while screaming at the top of his lungs about a contract to procure seventy pounds of salted fish. 

Their pronunciation was great for someone who had only two days of practice. They were right when they had said they were fairly good at this. Yuuri filed that away for later as everyone in the room began switching clothes again, Seiko and Toshi never breaking character. 

At a point in the dialogue where a heated pause could have happened the four men bowed to each other, Seiko and Toshi backed out of the door shutting it behind them. 

Phichit grinned once they were alone. “Ready, love.” he gave Yuuri an exaggerated wink.

Yuuri huffed in laughter. At times he could be exasperating. But Phichit’s policy of not taking anything, especially himself, too seriously was often the one thing that could calm Yuuri’s nerves. It made him feel like they could do anything. 

“After you, dear.” He replied in Thai. With an excited grin Phichit began yelling at the top of his lungs that he was a dedicated and respected merchant who could make contracts with anyone. While Yuuri yelled in reply that as partners they had to make these choices together. All the time speaking in perfect Thai. 

The language choice served to highlight their status as foreigners. Even for Yuuri. He had spent the first night telling the inn folk that he hadn’t been back to Japan for years. Having moved to Thailand as a child with his parents. Speaking in that language would serve to pinpoint who they were to anyone within hearing range. In case their flight in early morning, just after a certain omega was kidnapped, should happen to be noticed by those in the mansion on the cliff. 

Yuuri stormed through the inn, slamming doors and raging at Phichit. Who followed behind him pleading with Yuuri to listen. 

“Ichiro, please!” Phichit sounded utterly devastated as Yuuri went to the front door and demanded service. There were a few early risers in the main room. A bleary eyed lot who sipped their tea and picked at their breakfasts. The arguing couple making more than a few turn in annoyance to glare at them. 

“I’m so sorry. Really he doesn’t mean to be rude. Please forgive us.” Phichit wrung his hands at the guests as he switched to Japanese to address them. Yuuri fought hard to not smile. He was using a very thick accent to try and appear as though he didn’t know the language as well as he really did. After almost seven years together they both knew each other's mother tongue flawlessly. 

“Don’t apologize for me!” Yuuri hissed, also switching to Japanese. He turned sharply to Eriko and her eldest son, Akai, Yuuri thought his name was. “You,” he yelled pointing at Akai, “Go wake our footman, tell him to prepare the carriage.” Akai bowed low before darting out the door and across the dark gravel path. 

“Our carriage?” 

“Yes,” Yuuri turned back to face Phichit again, as Eriko donned a look of confused apprehension. “We need to get back to Kyushu so I can read all the contracts you’ve been hiding from me!” Yuuri turned on his heel and stomped out the door. 

Takeshi pulled up with the carriage just as Seiko and Toshi ran out with Yuuri and Phichit’s luggage. Eriko hovered around the disgruntled Yuuri, appearing to try and ease his mood. When they were in the carriage she leaned in door and took Yuuri and Phichits hands in her own, warm and sturdy. 

“I can never thank you enough for all you’ve done.” Her eyes darted to the floor briefly. “What you continue to do.”

“We need no thanks.” Yuuri assured her as Phichit nodded beside him. 

She just smiled more broadly at that. “Thank you again, for bringing me my Mizuki’s letter. Just knowing that she’s happy.” She broke off and when she spoke again her throat sounded constricted. “If there’s anything else I can ever do for you, just ask. Please.”

 

“You’ve already helped so much.” Phichit said gently. “But we promise to take you up on that offer if we need to.” He grinned at her. 

“Now remember, you’re very upset right now I was very rude to.” Yuuri smiled down at her. She laughed before stepping back and schooling her face back into one of distress. Yuuri shut the door and they were off. 

It would take hours for the girl’s concoction to wear off fully. And they should be safely back on the Eros by then. With any luck Eriko would only be mildly questioned. And there were plenty of witnesses not only to their departure, but to their loud conversation throughout the night in the Jade Tea Room. The actual guests would truly think they were just feuding merchants who left in the early morning. 

Yuuri looked down at his feet as the carriage bumped and rattled down the road. Nine sets of eyes gazed back at him. No one else had changed out of the blue clothing, making little but their eyes visible in the dark carriage. At a turn in the road they moved into more comfortable positions. Minami and Yuuko joining Yuuri and Phichit on the seat, the girls sitting on their laps. While Mari, Mickey, Sara, and Otabek tried to get as comfortable as possible on the floor. 

“It’ll be about forty minutes before we make it to the drop point. Then We’ll row to the Eros.” Mari said, looking up at Minami in the gloom. 

“Thank you.” He said in a small voice. He shifted in his seat, hugging Loop closer to him absently. “I’m a little embarrassed. You’ve done all this for me…It’s so much.”

“You’re no trouble.” Otabek said softly. 

“Yeah, we would do this for anyone who needed our help.” Yuuko chirped, she leaned over onto Minami trying to share some comfort with him. 

The trip was uneventful. Gloriously so. But Yuuri knew his nerves wouldn’t fully go away until they were safely aboard their ship. The drop off was an abandoned dock nearly and hour away from Harada’s mansion. And Yuuri gave a small sigh to see their boats were still tied up there. They took their bundled clothing out from the false seat in the carriage. In little time they were all snugged into the two small boats and rowing for home. The loss of the carriage was well worth the effort. And if anyone should happen by and know it for their carriage from the banquet. Well, they would be long gone by then and it hardly mattered. 

It took some hard rowing before they passed a large outcropping of rocks, and there it was. The Eros. Yuuri couldn’t help the sense of pride and elation that came over him every time he saw it. She was beautiful. Made from a dark wood that was nearly black. So smooth she almost sheened in the sunlight. They had outfitted her with deep crimson sails. Showy, yes. But they didn’t run into other ships very often. They were always very careful to steer clear of any sail in the distance. 

And on her bow stretched the Lady. Her graceful limbs outstretched in a seductive dance. So real, one waited for her to leap from the ship itself. 

The sun was just rising, painting the sea and sky a glistening silver on the horizon as they bumped into the ship. Lines were thrown down and Yuuri motioned that Minami should climb up first, once he was safely on board the rest of the crew followed quickly. 

As soon as his feet hit the panks of the deck Phichit was off, yelling orders to get the ship moving as fast as they could. Crewmen of all dynamics, genders, and ages poured from below the deck or from the galley, calling congratulations to the team who went ashore and hailing the new comer before getting to work. 

Yuuri put a reassuring hand on Minami’s shoulder. He was always the one to get the new omega’s settle. Help them decide what they wanted to do from here. He could feel Minami’s nervousness. His eyes were large brown pools, he clasped his hands to his chest, obviously unsure what to do with himself. “How are you holding up.” Yuuri asked him gently, smiling at the younger omega. 

“O-oh. I’m just still a little…OH!” He cut off, eyes glued to Mair as she began unwinding her blue head covering beside them. “YOUR HAIR!” He shrieked at her.

“Huh?” Mari said, running her hand through her short locks, the ends of which were a muted gold from a past bleaching, the rest was a dark brown. “Oh yeah…”

“It’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen! How do you do it?” Yuuri didn’t think it would be possible for anyone’s eyes to become larger than Minami’s had already been. But he was wrong. Minami’s eyes now sparkled as he look in Mari’s appearance. Noting not just her dyed and cropped hair, but the multitude of earrings she had in each ear.

Mari gave him a soft smile. He was so much shorter than she was that he looked much younger than his eighteen years next to her. “Tell you what, Kid. Find me later and we’ll start on your hair.” She said with a grin. “We’ll get you looking like a pirate in no time.” 

Minami let out a gasp so loud Yuuri feared he would choke. “Really?” He exclaimed through his fingers as his hands flew to his mouth. 

“Sure thing.” She patted him on the head before throwing Yuuri a nod. She walked off, pulling her pipe from the folds of her shirt, issuing commands to a few deckhands. 

“She’s really your sister?” Minami asked in awe as he followed Mari’s movements.

“She sure is.” Yuuri began steering Minami across the deck. “Let’s get you settled.” 

“U-um, alright.” He said weakly. His nervousness tainting his scent once more. As they walked, Yuuri hanging to Minami’s elbow to keep him steady on the shifting deck, Minami’s eyes followed the other crewmembers. Holding especially long on the alphas. 

Yuuri stopped them at the hatch to the crew quarters. This conversation had to happen, and it was better done on the deck where they had a modicum of privacy. Where they didn’t risk disturbing a sailor trying to rest up before the evening watch. Yuuri took a deep breath before turning Minami to face him. “I told you before that you would be safe here, and I know you said that you wanted to stay on the ship. But I want you to know that if at anytime you feel uncomfortable and want to leave all you have to do is say so. We have contacts all over. We can find you somewhere safe to stay.” He squeezed Minami’s shoulders gently. “You won’t hurt my feelings.”

“It’s not that…I-it’s just…well.” He looked around nervously before saying in a low quick whisper. “My heat is coming up. They were planning the wedding around it. It’ll be in the next month.” He broke off, chewing on his lower lip. His dark eyes shining in the early morning light. It was a fear every new member had. Something that had made Yuuri panic when he first left home. Every four months it was unavoidable. He would go into heat. There was no way to stop it, or even hide it. And nowhere to go that would be safe. But then… 

Yuuri smiled. The reactions to this next part, whether it be from omegas, betas, or alphas, differed only slightly. Whether they felt anger or joy it was all coming from the same place. And one usually led to the other. 

“What I’m going to tell you might be hard to hear. Not because it will frighten you. But because,” he looked over his crew before meeting Minami’s warm brown eyes again. “Because coming to terms with the fact that you’ve been lied to your whole life is never easy.” 

“You’ve been told, just like the rest of us, that you needed to be sequestered a week before you heat to keep alphas from taking you, yes,” Minami nodded. “And that being anywhere that your scent could be detected would be dangerous. That alphas can’t control themselves around omega’s in heat.” Yuuri huffed, “forget even heats, that some alphas can’t control themselves around omegas at all!” He took a deep breath to calm himself.

“And I'm sure they said that for good measure you needed to remain in isolation for a few days after to make sure your scent faded.”

“Yes, of course. It wouldn’t be safe otherwise.” Minami said quickly.

 

Yuuri shook his head. How best to say this? “Minami. If you were to suddenly fall into heat on this deck right this moment, the only thing that would happen to you is that someone would pick you up and take you down to one of the rooms. Give you some blankets and water and bring you food every few hours. No one would even dream of trying anything else.” 

“Keeping you too scared to go outside is just another way for them to control you. It also gives those who attack omegas an easy out. All they have to say is that they were triggered by a heat scent. The omega is told they shouldn’t leave their homes. Or are sent to a ‘school’ or temple to await a mate.” Yuuri’s gaze became fierce as he looked down at Minami, hands tightening on his shoulders again. “But I’m telling you it’s a choice when alphas attack omegas. They choose to do it. They aren’t driven by anything other than lust, and the knowledge they won’t be held accountable. It isn’t instinct to do that to another person.”

Minami’s eyes glistened, he lowered his gaze to the deck for a moment before meeting Yuuri’s eyes again. “You’re sure?” He laughed weakly. “Of course you are. You live with alphas. You captain them and they listen to you.” Minami ran his hands over his hair. Smoothing the tresses he had pulled over his shoulder. A soothing motion, trying to calm himself. “So no one would bother me. At all?”

“Not unless you wanted them to. Honestly, that’s another thing. The myth that someone going through a heat can only be helped out in a sexual manner. When even something like this,” He grabbed Minami’s hand. “Just staying near someone. Letting their pheromones calm you. Just being there in the room. Helps so much. The pain and discomfort is nearly cut in half.”

“I…you’re serious!” Minami squeaked. Too shocked to take his hand back. 

“In fact. If you want. I can sit through your heat with you next month. Be there for you to help you feel safe on the ship.” Yuuri smiled, letting go of Minami’s hand. Waiting for him to get his bearings. “Just give it a thought, alright?”

“But.” His face turned bright red as he said. “But I’ve been through heats before, and. Well…I know I say and do a lot of embarrassing things…I’m just not sure.”

There was bubbling of laughter from just behind Yuuri. He turned to see a slender tan alpha with nearly black eyes, rise to his feet and sling a coil of rope over his shoulder. His shaggy brown hair was pulled back in a tail and the arms of his gold colored shirt were rolled up. He gave Minami a kind smile. “Hey, anything said and done under the influence of crazy cycle hormones stays between you and the person helping you through it.” He gave Minami a wink. “Captain Kastuki.” He said, bowing quickly to Yuuri before hurrying off. 

Yuuri had known Leo was there, but was rathering hoping he would just listen and not say anything. He wasn’t sure how Minami would handle an alpha butting into something so private. But the nervousness seemed to melt away from him after the altercation. “I can’t believe what you’re saying is the truth.” He sniffed a few times before throwing his slender arms around Yuuri’s neck. “Thank you! Thank you so much for coming to get me!” Minami shook in his arms. In his relief he was finally able to give over to exhaustion. 

Yuuri rubbed gentle circles on his back. “Let’s find you somewhere to rest. A cozy hammock, or even one of the rooms. Alright?” Yuuri said softly. Minami leaning on him so heavily Yuuri almost carried him down the stairs. 

He would get the other omega settled. Then he was very much looking forward to returning to his private cabin, curling up on the soft nest he had made on the bed, and getting a whole day's worth of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the comments and kudo!! I seriously love all of you, and I'm so happy everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Crazy freaking long as it was. This one was so much simpler. It was almost relaxing XD
> 
> A know everyone is concerned about our poor sweet Vitya. But I needed to get Minami safe on the Eros. He had some very legitimate worries.
> 
> Besides, it wasn't quite time to wake up everyone on the cliff from their slumber party just yet!
> 
> I meant to talk a little about scents in the last set of notes, but my brain was so jumbled by all that was going on I completely forgot. SO!!
> 
> In a world where one's scent gives a clear indication of their well being it makes since to me that children would indeed have scents. I don't see enough fics where this is a thing, and honestly I worry about the children!! People need to know when there is a child in need around them!
> 
> Pretty much everyone starts out with a single, soft scent. At puberty scents just get stronger. If they present as an alpha they gain a single additional component to their scent. And omegas get two new components to theirs. So
> 
> Georgi is a beta. He's always smelled like orange blossoms. it got stronger when got older, but that's all he has. (It's a very nice scent, he smells great)
> 
> Viktor smelled like bergamot, it got stronger at puberty and when he presented the cocoa scent was added. (Drop what you're doing and make a cup of earl grey and drop some chocolate in it. I swear I'm not crazy, it's amazing!) 
> 
> Yuuri smelled like peaches as a child. It got stronger at puberty, and the ocean and floral scents were added when he presented. 
> 
> I've probably made more notes on this than will come up in the fic, but I just wanted to share it here in case anyone wanted the info
> 
> As always I love hearing from you!!! You're thoughts really mean so much to me! I hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter! And are ready for. . . 
> 
> NEXT TIME!!!
> 
> Viktor reevaluates his life


	7. Need

Chapter seven: Need

 

 

There was a pressure on Viktor’s chest. Like someone had gently placed a large brick on top of him. Oddly it wasn’t disturbing. It kept him from floating off into the darkness that surrounded him. I was almost comforting.

Then the pressure moved. He was suddenly rocking back and forth. He couldn’t stop. Now this, this was disturbing. Nauseating, actually. He was definitely going to be sick. He felt himself groan and shortly after a soft murmuring reached his ears. Was someone speaking? It had the cadence of speech but he couldn’t hear the words.

His heavy eyes refused to work properly. His head so fogged he couldn't quite recall how his body should function. He tried to focus on what the last thing he remembered was instead.

Tiny hands gloved in shiny blue silk. She had climbed onto his lap and wrapped those hands around his neck, seeking comfort. He had held her close. Her soft scent never losing its distress. She needed his help. She was alone and scared.

He forced his eyes to open. The ache that he had left a child in danger overriding everything else. But as the world around him came into the focus. The figures around him blurring into the fuzzy grey of the morning light were definitely not that of a child.

The irritating rocking was from a booted foot, nudging him as the blurry blond owner yelled. Oh, Yuri…of course.

“Yura stop. You’ll make him sick.” A soft voice said from somewhere near his head. Mila? But she sounded half sick herself. “You have no idea how awful this feels.”

God, didn't he feel awful? He tried to sit up only to fall back, head hitting the floor. What was wrong with him?

“It’s not my fault all of you got duped by children!”  Yuri yelled at her. There was a low grumbling some distance away that Viktor couldn’t make out. “And you can just shut the hell up!”

“Yura!” Mila scolded him.

“No, I’ve had enough of him!”

Viktor picked himself up off the floor. Slowly this time. But he only made it as far as sitting. Careful of his head, that felt like an over full bowl of soup. “Do one of you mind telling me what happened?” Mila, Emil, and Yuri stood over him, their forms doubling a few times before staying put. He put a hand to his head to try and steady it. “There was a child. A little girl.” He murmured, finally able to push Yuri’s foot away. Yuri just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“We thought you would say as much.” Mila said. She and Emil had dark circles under their eyes and their skin was pale in the morning light. “We had the same encounter with her.”

“A little girl with brown hair in a pink dress, she smelled like roses and she was crying for her mother.” Emil supplied for him.

Viktor shook his head. Oh, that was mistake! Bracing his hands on the cold floor and trying to breath through it he said. “No. She was wearing blue. She smelled like cut grass.” He looked up cautiously. “So there were two of them?”

“Three.” Yuri said, drawing the attention of the others. “I didn’t go to the one on my floor. But she definitely smelled like lavender.”

Three. Three little girls. The Eros was using children as bait to abduct omegas? Should he really be surprised that they would be so dirty? HIs mind tried to race ahead. Who were these girls? Were they actually in trouble?

But he was brought back to reality by a heavy footfall as Harada approached slowly. Anger pouring from every pore as he glared at Viktor from where he still crouched on the floor. “You failed.” He sneered. Letting his gaze linger on all of them. “Because of you my omega was stolen. Again.”

“Because of us?” Heedless of the fact that he was much smaller, and not in his own territory. Yuri went to stand before Harada, finger extended as though he would poke the older alpha. “They had to get past _your_ guards to even make it inside! You can’t put all of this on us!”

“Yuri.” Viktor warned. This wasn’t the way they should do this. They needed. What did they need?

“No!” Yuri turned his back on Harada to star down at Viktor. “No, I won’t listen to him anymore! All he’s done is blame us. Well,” he whipped back around to face Harada, “At least one of us actually did _something_ to fight them. And it sure as hell wasn’t you!”

Viktor’s head still felt as though it were full of something. Angry bees, probably. But he was trying to follow Yuri’s, far too loud, conversation. “You…did you fight them?”

“Just one.” Yuri sighed. He backed away from Harada but didn’t break his glare. “He was able to sneak up on me. Took me by surprise.” He shook his head. “Somehow he was blocking in scent. He smelled like at least five other people, a mix of beta and alpha. It was disorienting. He knocked me down and fled. I went to find back up, but literally everyone was asleep. By the time I made it up the stairs to check on the omega he was gone.”

Yuri growled at Harada. “It took me almost thirty minutes to wake up this jackass! And he didn’t even have the excuse of being drugged!” He didn’t try to mask the disgust in his voice for Harada. And Viktor was losing the will to correct him.

Gone. He was gone. They had failed….he had failed.

“If you can’t even accept the responsibility for your failure then there’s nothing else you can do for me.” Harada reached into his robe pulling something out of the folds. He threw the object at Viktor’s chest before turning on his heel and walking off. “Get out of my house.” He growled, not even looking back as he turned the corner.

Viktor grabbed at what Harada had thrown at him. Heart sinking into the cold earth. It was a rose. Fresh and lovely. He ran a finger gently over the delicate velvet petals, only just opening to the world. He had never gotten one so close to the actual abduction before. There was a lingering fragrance clinging to the petals. Something that was not the sweet scent of the flower.

The rose smelled like the omega….

Left in his place. Resting where he should have been. Collecting his scent. The imagery. The notion. It tugged something in him.

A pressure was building behind his eyes, and his throat threatened to seize up. Why? Because they had failed? Because he had let another person down so horribly? Or because it was now over for him?

Maybe all those reason. Maybe more.

“Viktor?” Mila’s careful voice broke through his haze.

He cleared his throat. Getting slowly to his feet, he cradled the rose to his chest. “Let’s go.” His voice was soft. He couldn’t manage anything else. He didn’t think they were following. But couldn’t find it in himself to care. He left through the deserted main entrance and walked blindly to his ship.

When the sun was high enough to aid them he sent soldiers from the Agape to inspect the area around the cliff. There was a place, in the back of the grounds behind one of the gardens. That _might_ have been a point of egress. It was just as likely that a few rocks had fallen sometime in the last few days. Causing the dirt in that area to be slightly marred. It was impossible to say. There hadn’t been any rainfall in weeks, and the ground was too dry to hold onto footprints.

Viktor decided to not to send his soldiers to the city. The odds that they would have stopped where other people could have seen them were too low. It was a waste of time and effort.

And honestly, he simply didn’t have the heart for it.

They left Kiritappu bay in the early afternoon and began their voyage back to Russian waters. Viktor had gone straight to his cabin. Leaving Mila to wrap up things and get them going. Inside thin rays of light filtered through his sheer curtain. A beam landing on the worn leather folder on his desk. Gently he placed the new rose on it. He didn’t have the heart to look in the pages. Another one should be joining it. Would he even try to add it? Was it worth it now?

He sat on his bed and simply looked at them, but didn’t move to touch them again. He would have stayed there for the whole voyage, but on the second day Yuri barged in and demanded he take up with their sparring lessons again.

He had barged in after Viktor refused to answer his knocking. Or kicking from the sound of it. Golden hair pulled back like a warrior. He had filled Viktor’s room with the presence of a much larger creature. “You promised to teach me! And I have a lot of things to learn, so move your ass, old man!” He was being subordinate. But did it matter? Was Viktor even his captain anymore? He chose not to worry about it. With a huff he rose from his misery and followed Yuri to the deck.

Everyday Yuri came to his cabin and dragged him out into the sun and air. That was perhaps the worst of it. That even the the weather mocked him. The days were clear and bright. Golden sunshine warmed the planks as he and Yuri worked with dulled practice blades. Sweat cooling on their back from the most perfect winds a sailor could ask for. Strong enough to hurry them home but never threatening a storm.

He hated it. It only served to remind him that there were places where people rejoiced. Where this crushing despair didn’t lurk.

They pulled into the military dock on a cold sunny morning. The seagulls called over the busy crowds. Adding their own voice to the song of the harbor. Viktor reached for the feeling of home. For the peace the noises, sounds, and smells usually brought. But he came up empty.

Cold, and empty.

He found himself in front of Yakov’s door all too soon. He would have been informed of the Agape’s arrival. There was no reason to put this off. He knocked on the heavy wooden door. Hands and heart empty. There would be no report. Not this time.

A deep voice called him in after only a short pause. He closed the door softly behind him, keeping his eyes focused on Yakov’s large desk as he stood before his general.

“I’m surprised to see you so soon, Viktor.” He looked up at the concern in Yakov’s voice. Worry creased his brow, drawing his large grey eyebrows together.

Viktor took a deep breath. “As of this moment I’m taking an indefinite leave of absence.” He forced calm on himself. Meeting Yakov’s eyes when he spoke. Those words hurt more than he had thought they would.

For a heavy moment all was silent. Then Yakov’s chair scraped loudly as he rose. Viktor thought he would leave. That maybe he would even strike Viktor. Tell him what an idiot he was. He had wasted resources for this mission. Been handed the best opportunity he would ever have to succeed and still he had come back with nothing but a shriveled rose to show for it.

What happened shocked him even more.

A slap would have hurt less.

He couldn’t hold onto his calm facade any longer. Not as Yakov gathered him in his arms. Viktor was a twenty eight year old alpha male. A _prime_ alpha. Respected and held up as a pinnacle protector and leader. And in that moment, that particular Vikor shattered.

He buried his face in Yakov’s shoulder. The weightlessness, the sense that time had forsaken him. Only grew worse as he stood there, breathing in Yakov’s scent of fire and sandalwood. Just like Yakov it was strong and steadying. And in the those strong warm arms, in the cloud of Yakov’s calming scent. He let go.

He cleared his throat, finally pulling away, not knowing how long they had stayed like that. Yakov held him at arm's length, never fully letting go. Viktor tried to laugh. “It’s, uh, it’s way past time.” Yakov just nodded. Viktor tried to clear his throat again. Why did it keep getting so tight? “It’ll be good for me. I’m looking forward to some rest, actually.”

“I’m happy to hear that, Vitya. I’m happy you came to me on your own.” He rubbed Viktor’s shoulders gingerly, before turning back to his desk. He gave a low cough as he rounded the desk. “I’ll make all the arrangements. Send in all the forms and the like. You don’t have to worry about anything. Just go take care of yourself, Vitya.”

“Thank you, Yakov.” Viktor ran a hand through his rumpled silver locks. “I really do mean it. Thank you.”

Yakov gave him a soft smile. It was such an odd look coming from him. But it warmed Viktor all the same. “Do you know where you’ll go? I have a manor on a lake, you’re more than welcome to it.”  


“I appreciate that, really. But I don’t know. I’ll think about it.” He fidgeted from foot to foot. Now that he had said it. Now that it was real. He just wanted to leave. “I’ll come by, see you soon. Let you know. I’m just gonna go. Get started….well, I’m just going to go.”

“Of course, Vitya. I understand.” Yakov said, once again ensconced in his over large desk chair. He looked up from the creamy paper he had been writing on. No doubt Viktor’s notice of leave. “Come and find me if you need anything.”

“I will. Thank you again.” But he hesitated, hand on the door. “If I could make a suggestion?”

“Of course. Go ahead.”

Viktor looked back, smiling softly. “Mila handled the return voyage almost completely on her own. She's capable and the crew respects her. I would suggest handing the command of the Agape over to her.”

Yakov looked thoughtful. “I'll take it under consideration.”

“Thank you, sir.” Not waiting for a reply. Not wanting to continue any conversation. He gave Yakov a small bow and left the room. Once the door was closed behind him Viktor hurried down the halls. He didn’t flee. Not exactly. He just couldn’t be there any longer. Couldn’t see the utilitarian beige of the halls or the polished dark woods. The portraits of past generals whose gazes pressed on him as he passed. Judgemental and unrelenting.

He needed to be someplace where he wasn’t _Captain Nikiforov_. He needed to find a place to leave all this behind. He needed….

He needed a drink.

L’aile Dorée was just a short walk from the military complex. That was originally why it had appealed to him. The charismatic blond alpha who owned and often bartended was just a plus.

Unfortunately he had to pass the harbor to get there.

He told himself he wasn’t going to look. But he did. Stopping on a bridge overlooking the sea he scanned the dock. She was easy to pick out. Her youthful figurehead gazed lovingly towards the sky, hands out stretched. A pair of angelic wings just beginning to unfurl on his back. The Angel was limned gold in the morning light, shining like a beacon.

When was the last time he actually looked at it? How many years had it taken before her beauty was an old thing to him? Something he no longer treasured as he once had. And his cabin. His home for so many years. Full of heavy wooden furnishings bolted to the floor. WIth its plush carpets and bedding. Once a symbol of pride and the faith others had in him. Had somewhere along the way become a tomb. A chain around his neck.

He could feel it now. Now that he had stepped back from it. Now that he realized he wasn’t going back. Suddenly he was able to see things he had missed before….

“Yitya!”

He jumped at the call. Becoming aware of the hurried tapping of boots on the cobbled street. “Georgi!” He called back, giving Georgi a wave as he stopped, huffing in front of him. Placing his hands on his knees he tried to regulate his breathing. He had a desk job, it had been too long since he’d had to actually run anywhere.

“Oh, Vitya. I tried to get to you before you left. Everyone is talking about it.” Georgi said, glancing up. Breath still uneven. His voice was sad, but his scent only projected calm.

Viktor felt a flash of anger. But it fizzled out quickly. There was nothing left in him to sustain it. Instead he sighed. “I suppose I should have expected this.”

Georgi gave him a pitiful smile. “Word travels fast.” He shrugged. “But I wanted to see how you are. You look….well, tired actually.”

“I am.” He looked back out at the Agape one last time. “I’m going to L’aile Dorée for a drink. Do you want to join me?”

“A Drink and some food.” Georgi said firmly. “I’d be happy to dine with you, Vitya.” He stood by Viktor, looking out at the ships for a moment longer. Then he draped an arm over his shoulders, and led him of the bridge. Leaving the harbor behind them.

L’aile Dorée was a short walk. The morning streets full of chatter. They had to dodge people visiting the market stands. Walk around those hawking papers on the street corner. Walking city streets was always a shock at first. The business and noise. So different from that of a ship. The ground that didn’t move suddenly under you. It could have been pleasant. Could he ever become used to it?

It was colder here than it had been in Japan. And the cool breeze bit at the exposed flesh of their hands and faces. Viktor hadn’t bothered putting on his uniform that morning. There wasn’t a reason to. He was immensely happy now for it. Georgi looked far colder than he felt in his maroon velvet coat.

Georgi pushed open the gleaming doors and they were immediately enveloped in a warm fog of tantalizing smells and soft chatter of the warm bistro. The bell over the door had barely stopped chiming when Chris materialized before them. He took one look at Viktor and ushered them to a booth. And in what felt like no time at all the table was laden with food and drinks.

A tureen of thick creamy soup came first, its heavenly aromatic steam reminding Viktor he had skipped breakfast that morning. And maybe dinner the night before, who could remember? Squid ink pasta and fresh scallops were up next accompanied by piles of warm bread. All the while Chris kept the sweet red wine flowing like water.

By the time the fruit and cheese were out Viktor had to admit he already felt better. It was more food than he’d had in quite sometime. Not to mention exceedingly more substantial than ship rations.

He leaned back into the soft velvet-like cushions, as Chris topped off his glass once more. Georgi sat between them in the C-shaped booth, looking like he might fall asleep in his barely touched dessert.

“So,” Chris cooed, settling back, arm draped over the seat top. Perfectly at ease in his domain. “Tell me about you latest adventure. You know how your stories sustain me.” He smiled coyly through his thick dark lashes.

After every excursion Viktor would come back to L’aile Dorée and regale Christophe with his ‘adventures’. Though they hardly deserved the title. But in Chris’ softly lit bistro he could pretend they were just that. That even if he hadn’t truly succeeded he was still out there fighting. And that was something.

Chris would coo and gasp, and ask him excited questions with an almost hungry gleam in his dark green eyes. And in the telling Viktor would swell with pride. Even if after, when he came back down, and the actuality of the situation would settle on him. And once again he would just be Viktor.

While he was here, and if only for Chris, he was a hero.

He gave a deep sigh. “Well, It didn’t really go well.”

“You always say that. _Just_ tell me.” Chris said with a pout.

Viktor chuckled. “Alright. Well we met with this alpha. This pack leader for a group of pirates. Insufferable man. Insists being called, King JJ. Can you believe it? He was even in a throne when we arrived.”

Chris laughed lightly. “Unbelievable.” He said, shaking his head.

“Yes. But he knew where to find the Eros. So there we were, on this tiny island, if you can even call it that. It’s hardly bigger than this bistro! And nothing grows on it….Ah well.” He sipped his wine thoughtfully. “I suppose he can’t only be full of air, he did give us a good tip.”

“So you saw the Eros? You saw the crew?”

“No. But they were there. It’s well….they managed to trick us. They used children to drug us.” Chris gasped loudly, a hand going to clutch his chest. Viktor only laughed, but there was no real humor in it. “It was a dirty trick and we fell for it. They got the omega and got away clean.”

“Well that sounds like an awful story.” He was back to pouting.

Viktor thought for a moment before continuing in a softer voice. “I suppose it wasn’t all bad.”

“Oh~” Chris perked immediately at the change in tone.

“Lord Harada threw a banquet. For the most part it was awful. But….” he let the thought linger.

“Vitya! Did you meet someone?” Chris’ eyes went wide as he quickly sat forward. Even Georgi perked up. Placing an arm on the table he leaned closer to Viktor as well, eyes shining. “Is it true Viktor? Did you find love?” His asked dreamily.

“I think you’re both overreacting.” He huffed, “We barely said two words to each other. And-”

“No no, tell us _all_ about it!” Chris demanded, “From the start!” Georgi nodded eagerly beside him.

“Fine.” He took a long sip of wine before continuing. “I had stepped out for a bit. The banquet was quite literally the worst. Well, I went around to a back garden and….there was this man. He was just out there alone. Dancing in the moonlight.”

Both Georgi and Chris sighed, melting a little. Viktor didn’t notice. He was suddenly back there, seeing Ichiro again. “It was probably the most magical thing I’ve ever seen. The way he moved. The way the moonlight seemed to dance with him. When he noticed me watching he came over and demanded I dance with.” He chuckled fondly at his own hesitance and shock of the moment. “He was such a small alpha, but I couldn’t resist.”

“Oh, Vitya.” Chris cooed softly. Georgi actually had tears in his eyes. But Viktor couldn’t find it in him care. It had been magical. Amazing. Life changing.

“And the dance….Oh, how we danced!” Viktor speech wandered off. There wasn’t a way to articulate what the dance had done to him. The euphoria and the rightness. No. Even those words didn’t touch it!

He wanted nothing more than be back there. He would find a way to keep Ichiro from leaving. Throw himself at the smaller alpha and demand he take Viktor. Make Viktor his!

Abruptly, and jarringly, he was brought back to the present. Georgi had struck the table with his open palm, his expression now one of opened mouthed shock. Even Chris’ eyes had gone wide with something that wasn’t the awestruck wonder he usually wore in these situations.

“What?” He asked, more than a little peeved at their reactions.

“You purred.” Georgi squeaked. A hand going to this mouth in disbelief.

Chris’ mouth curved into a wicked grin. “Like legitimately, purred!”

“Wha-” He began. Offended at the mere thought. “I absolutely did not!”

But now he noted the tables around him had gone quiet. The other patrons shooting him angered or disgusted looks. An alpha at the table across from theirs looked ready to strangle him as she rose, gathering up her omega to lead him from the room.

“I expected more from this establishment.” She shot at Chris, eyes flashing. “I thought you catered to decent people.”

He just shrugged and gave her a innocent look in return. “I don’t know why you would just assume that.” He chuckled softly as she hurried from the room, speaking low to her mate as they went.

“Oh my god,” Viktor buried his face in his hands. He couldn’t have. Oh god! “I”m so sorry. So so sorry.” he said turning to the other patrons.

“Go about your meals. He’s just in love.” Chris called, waving a hand at his staff to continue. And slowly the noise of the room picked back up.

“Oh god, I can’t believe I did that!” He couldn’t be more mortified.

“You shouldn’t be ashamed,” Chris laughed, genuine excitement lit his eyes. “So. What is the name of this man who makes the great Viktor Nikiforov _purr_?” He asked. Looking very much like a kid who had gotten everything they’d asked for for Christmas.

“He said his name was Ichiro. Taro Ichiro.”

“Will you try to find him?” Georgi asked, giving him a soft knowing smile.

“I-” Viktor sighed. “I just don’t know. I don’t know how to find him for one. But….” He ran a hand through his hair. “It feels wrong. Why should I be trying to find happiness. I’ve let these people down. I shouldn’t be happy when they are probably so scared and miserable.”  
  
“Vitya. You can’t do this to yourself.” Chris leaned forward, taking his hand where it lay lax on the table. “You deserve happiness because you are you. Because everyone deserves happiness. Will denying yourself love fix all the problems of the world? Will it bring them back?”

“No, but-”

“Then why torture yourself like this?” Chris’s eyes were deep pools he couldn’t look away from. In a way he was so innocent. In his views and belief in how the world worked.

“Because I’m not good for anyone like this. I want it, but. I can’t. I couldn’t be someone’s mate. They would always be second to this mission. I know that.” Finally he pried his eyes from Christophe’s face, able to look away as he said the words that shamed him most. “I couldn’t do that to someone. Especially Ichiro. He’s so full of life. I would kill the light within him.”

“What do you need to be happy, Vitya?” Chris asked gently, after Viktor had been silent too long. “To get to a place where you could be happy. With yourself and someone else.”

“It isn’t about my happiness, that doesn’t-”

“What you _need_ in order to be happy.” He pressed again. Tightening his grip on Viktor’s had.

Slowly he looked up into ardent green eyes. The answer was simple. “I need to find the Eros. I need to….I need to see them. To find the omegas. To know why. Why they do it!” his voice had gone hoarse and he felt oddly breathless.

Despite what he had said to Yuri. That asking why was irrelevant. It had always eaten at him. Why? If they wanted omegas there were easier ways of getting them.

Going into an omega’s home was risky. Why would they be so risky? And more than a few of the omegas they had taken had been bonded to their alphas. And that made less sense than anything. No one who bought omegas would want one so obviously claimed. Add to that the chances of them developing Abandonment Syndrome. They could become ill or even die. It made the risk completely worthless!

After Kiritappu. After the banquet. After three small girls, and a rose that still smelled like the lost omega. These questions had resurfaced with a vengeance.

Why?

Everything he knew spun around in his mind and mixed with all the missing pieces, settling down uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach.

The pressure on his hand increased, pulling him back to Chris and Georgi, both looking at him with dark eyes.

“And what is the best way to accomplish this goal.” Chris’s voice was but a whisper.

Viktor had to laugh. “If I knew that I’d have them. Wouldn’t I?”

Chris shook his head. “No. Viktor Nikiforov the Military captain had to play by the military’s rules. He had to go through the military’s channels. Ignore the opportunities that arose before him. Opportunities that might have been more helpful. But that would have been, shall we say, frowned upon. And thus, he never really got what he needed.”

A wicked gleam lit Chris’ eyes. “But captain Viktor is on leave, is he not?” He leaned back, arm once again laid over the seat back. Peering at Viktor over the rim of his glass, he smiled playfully.

“So, tell me. What are _Vitya’s_ plans for his ‘vacation’?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wraps Viktor in a soft blank, makes him tea with plenty of cinnamon whiskey and irish cream)  
> There you go, love. This'll help you feel better.
> 
> BAHAHA! What is this? Three chapters this week!!??? I hope this holds you, I don't usually write on the weekends, so the next update will probably be Tuesday!
> 
> The response from the last chapter was so great!! I'm so happy so many people got into the sneaking!! I CAN'T THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH FOR SUPPORTING THIS!! 
> 
> I'm really really sorry about the incredibly sad Viktor. But like I said before, he has good friends who are there for him!
> 
> I had a few people asking about Yuuri nesting!! Nests are very safe places. Omegas begin building them over the week or so before a heat. And some, like Yuuri, will sometimes just make one to help them feel better, or safer. Usually seen more with unmated or unbonded omages.
> 
> I think that's about all that I can say for now. EXCEPT. I love all of you!! and your continued support and comments mean so much to me!! Thank you guys so much. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it hurt a little. Sometimes it hurts to let things go. Even if we know we have to. Even if it's better for us in the end. 
> 
> [EDIT]  
> I forgot to talk about purring!
> 
> It's considered very sensual. Between mates it's a sign of deep love and trust. But to do it in public is usually considered rude. Even down right perverted to the more up tight individual. 
> 
> Other societies view it differently. Chris obviously finds it sweet. But higher society folk will almost always say to keep it in the bedroom. 
> 
> Sorry if there was confusion!!!
> 
> NEXT TIME!!
> 
> I hear Viktor has decided what he'll do for his vacation. He mentioned something about a Royal Cruise.


	8. A Shipment of Salt

Chapter eight: A Shipment of Salt

 

The bistro had gone quiet again. The lack of sound pressed on Viktor’s ears uncomfortably. He could still see the waiters and the other patrons moving from the corner of his eye. Cutlery scraped across plates. A couple nearby mimicked the motions of laughter. But all Viktor could hear was a soft buzzing. 

This was madness!

He took a deep breath. Why were his lungs burning? And shook his head to clear it. 

“Chris….I….What are you saying?” 

“I think you know. But you’ve never allowed yourself to really consider it before.” He sat his wine glass back down. Leaning forward he gave Viktor a very direct look as though waiting for something. Resting his chin on steepled fingers. 

“I….I wouldn’t even know where to begin.” Viktor started. Madness. Utter madness. He shouldn’t even talk about it. There was nothi-

“Of course you do.” Chris interrupted his thoughts. A brilliant smile curving his lips, eyes going dark. “Who do you know who wants the Eros found just as much as you do? Someone who might be willing to help out a man, crazy and desperate to succeed.” 

Oh god. But he couldn’t mean. “Leroy? The Pirate?” Viktor put his face in his hands before running them roughly through his hair. “Chris, that’s insane. Not to mention it would be illegal.”

“Not if no one found out.” Chris said excitedly. “Think about it! You’re taking an indefinite leave, yes? They won’t be expecting you back for who knows how long. It’s the perfect time to do some….personal work.”

“Yakov will want to know where I am. He’ll want me to keep in touch. I can’t just disappear.” If Viktor just disappeared Yakov would get worried, or suspicious. There wasn’t going to be a way around that. 

“So we make something up.” Chris’ tone said that it wasn’t a big deal at all.

“We?” Viktor asked hesitantly. Please don’t say….

“Yes! I’m coming with you, of course.” His eyes were practically glowing with excitement. He looked like any moment he would start bouncing in his seat. 

“No, absolutely not.” Viktor said, voice going flat. 

“We’ll say I took you to Switzerland. Oh! We’ll say we’re going to the alps. It’ll take a while for letters to reach you there. So delays in communication wouldn’t seem suspicious.” Chris claps his hands together, “It’s perfect!”

“There’s so many reasons Why tha-” 

“I take it you still know how to get in touch with this, pirate king?” Chris spoke over him quickly. 

Viktor sighed. He was not seriously thinking about this…. “We arranged to have shipments of spices and salt sent to him. Over several months, spread throughout the year. And yes, I know the location of the drop site, but.”

“Perfect! We’ll meet him there for the next shipment!” He actually did bounce this time. 

“I’ll cover for you.” At the soft voice Viktor whipped his head around so quickly he neck gave a twinge in protest. Georgi’s gaze was soft as he stared at nothing, a finger resting against his cheek in thought. “I can get Yakov’s letters. Say I want to send them with my own. It’ll make more sense to send a larger package anyway. Then when the time is right I’ll write back as you. It’ll be simple.”

Viktor huffed in annoyance. “And how, exactly, do you plan on passing your letters off as mine?”

Georgi rolled his head to the side lazily. But the expression he gave Viktor was one of great exasperation. “Viktor, just because you ignore the paperwork I leave on your desk doesn't mean it just goes away.”

“I….” 

“It’s important work, Vitya! And it doesn’t just do itself.” Georgi’s cheeks had become a rosy pink. And Chris was openly giggling at the display. But all Viktor could think was. 

“You’ve been forging my signature?” He gasped, pressing his palms to the table to keep them steady.

“And your annotations for the your reports and the things Yakov sends you to fill out….you seriously didn’t know?” Georgi said, giving Viktor a worried look. “Viktor, it’s been years. What do you think happens to all of your paperwork?”

“Oh, come now, Georgi.” Chris leaned over and wrapped an arm around him. “You know our Vitya is often forgetful. And can we really blame him. After how preoccupied he’s been lately.”

“Lately, for five years now.” Georgi muttered lowly.

“Exactly.” Chris fixed Viktor with unwavering green eyes. “When do we leave?”

It was madness. It was illegal. It was probably treason. But if they succeeded. If after all this time they found the Eros, and was able to arrest the crew. Get them off the waters. Would he be forgiven for the actions he took to get there? Would Yakov understand? Oh he would be furious. No doubt about that, but. He had wanted results. 

And what about time? He was on the edge of a very fine blade here. How long should he give himself? How long would it take to get what he needed? A few months? Surly no more than that. But. He’d already been at them for years. What if it took years and not months. Years working with the pirates. Effectively being one.

“What about your bistro?” He asked instead. If Chris was coming, and honestly he wanted Chris there. He wanted someone to help him feel like he wasn’t fighting alone. But could Chris be away from the bistro for as long as they needed?

 

Chris waved his hand as though banishing the question. “No need to worry, my dear. I have excellent staff. They’ll take care of everything. I’ll give them the same story you give your Yakov.”

Viktor tugged at a silver lock of hair. “Yeah,” he sighed heavily. “Yeah, I know when the next shipment is. We have time to get to the drop site before it arrives. But we should leave before the week's out.”

“Excellent!” Chris pulled away from Georgi, slid gracefully across the seat and stood. “Well I have to get ready. I’ll see you, let’s say tomorrow morning around ten? We’ll figure out how we’re getting there.” 

Viktor gave him a curt nod. He was insane for agreeing to this. 

“Good. See you then! It was nice seeing you Georgi. Thank you for your help in this.” 

“No worries, Christophe.” he leaned over and shook Chris’ hand politely. “And it’s always a pleasure.” 

When Chris walked off Viktor thought he could put it aside. Without Chris there to poke and egg him on there wasn’t a reason to give into this delusion. 

But he couldn’t. It kept popping up on him. Sneaking sideways into this train of thought. He knew where the shipment was going. Leroy had a reason for wanting the Eros gone. And if he could convince him. Certainly Leroy knew something more. Right? He was a pirate. He sailed the same seas as the Eros. There had to be something. 

Viktor just had to convince Leroy that trusting him was the right choice. 

At some point he left the bistro and Georgi behind. He had a vague memory of more pictures of Irina and an invitation to dinner for the following day that he might have agreed to go to….

It wasn’t until he was back, looking up at the Agape from the dock, that he felt it for real. This was real. This was going to happen. Maybe Leroy wouldn’t accept their offer. Maybe he would leave them stranded at the drop site. But if he agreed. 

Viktor felt light. Airy. It was a strange foreign feeling after years of being tied down and smothered by the eyes and expectations of everyone around him. He boarded quickly. Avoiding the crew as much as possible. He hurried instead to his cabin. It was the largest room on the ship, with Mila’s room and the stateroom being next. And like the others it was outfitted to show the grandeur of the Russian military. Expensive textiles in rich colors. Way more furniture than was necessary. Just a gross amount of space for any one room on a ship.

Maybe Leroy’s personal cabin looked something like this. Kingly and over the top. It would suit him.

He took his bag from the bottom of the wardrobe and began to pack. He kept a fair amount of things here. Clothing, books, personal items that reminded him of home. It all went into his the leather bag with care. 

The last thing to pack was the folder. His not so small book of lost omegas. The thick leather folder was soft with use. Age yellowed pages faded to creamy white, mapping out the timeline of his obsession plainly. He held the folder in his hands, absently rubbing his thumbs on the cover’s edges. He cracked open the cover. The scent of old paper and dried roses engulfing him. He couldn’t help but smile. The smell was familiar. Grounding. He went to turn to the front page. To begin again the ritual of looking at all the lost omegas in the eyes. 

Instead he jumped, snapping the cover closed when I brisk knock sounded at the door. But it was just Mila. Her tall frame filling the doorway as she watched him with sad blue eyes. 

“So it’s true? You’re leaving.” Her voice was low. Sadness road on her lilac and blackberry scent. 

Viktor smiled at her. “Yakov’s orders. He said that if we didn’t succeed this last time he was making go on a vacation, well….I just beat him to it.” He said calmly, tucking the book into his bag and pulling the drawstrings closed. He tried not to let anything show. To project, if anything, a sense of tiredness. That he truly needed and was looking forward to some relaxation. Not the excitement that had begun crawling under his skin.

“It won’t be the same without you.” She said after a paused. 

“It’ll be better.” He tossed the bag over his shoulder. In a few long strides he was across the room. He took her hand in his. “Mila, I know I’ve been terrible company lately. I haven’t been in the right mindset in a while. This will be good for me.” He flashed her well practiced smile. One that usually fooled people into believing he felt it. 

And today, oddly enough, he did.

“This change. This break. It’ll be good for everyone.” Quickly he leaned forward and kiss her on the cheek. While she was still motionless, in shock more than likely. He squeezed past her and headed for the plank. “Take care of her while I’m gone, Mila!” He called over his shoulder. 

“Who?” She yelled after him, finally finding her voice again. 

“Agape, of course!” He was down the plank, long legs carrying him quickly off the docks before she had even thought of a reply.

 

~~~

 

Getting Yakov to believe he was travelling to the Swiss Alps with an eccentric alpha who ran a local bistro was distressingly easy. Surely Viktor didn’t come off as that strange. That his one and only vacation could be so randomly specific and haphazardly thrown together in a single day. And it didn’t strike Yakov as being even a little odd. 

Well he bought it. And Viktor really shouldn’t complain about the start of their plans running so smoothly. Even if now he had to wonder exactly what Yakov must think of him.

Chris was able to arrange passage on a transport vessel heading close enough to the drop site that making other arrangements once there wouldn’t be difficult. They had both dined with Georgi and his beyond pleasant girlfriend the night before. With Irina there they were unable to talk about their plans. Though there wasn’t much to discuss but then. They were set to leave in the early afternoon on the Snowdrop. As Viktor savored the last home cooked meal he would eat for a while he was surprised by the excitement he left. 

It pulsed through him. Making him near giddy. When was the last time he left like this? Had he ever felt like it? Perhaps before, on his first few missions. When the thrill of the adventure was still new and exciting. He saw the same spark reflected in Chris’ eyes that night as they made casual conversation with Irina and Georgi. 

The feeling was still there the next morning when they met at the bistro to walk down to the docks together. And it was still there as he stowed his one bag, the same he had packed on the Agape, under his bed in their small shared cabin. 

“What about your puppy? Your Makkachin?” Chris asked, trying to shove yet another bag in the small space allotted to him. 

“Yakov’s ex-wife is watching him. She always does when I’m gone.” He laid down on the bottom bunk with a pained sigh. “I want so much to bring him along. But he’s too big to be on ships for long periods of time. He needs to go out and run. I just can’t do that him”

Chris hummed, and then grunted loudly. And then cursed in french. “Why didn’t you tell me how difficult travelling was?” 

“I said ‘bring only what you need and can carry’. I don’t know how much clearer I could have been.” Viktor smiled as he watched Chris give one more shove, squishing his bag into the small cubby. He shook his, a few good dips and waves and it was just going to fall out again. “Besides you’ve traveled before. You moved to Russia!”

“That was different,” Chris panted, wiping a hand over his glistening forehead. “I had more room, people there helping me.” He glanced around their small cabin with evident distaste. There was a single window that was large enough to let in a fresh air, but too small to really afford any view. The two bunks were attached to the wall one above the other. And right across form it was their small cupboards and washstand. It even had a tiny mirror. It was quite a luxury as far as seafaring accommodations went. But Chris was not nearly as happy with the arrangement as Viktor was. Well, he would just have to get used to it. 

The Voyage was longer than the one to reach Leroy before. It was longer than returning home from Kiritappu. For Viktor the time was soothing. No one made demands on them. He was free to rehearse what he would say and do once they met with Leroy. 

It was oddly like a vacation. He had to laugh at the realization. He couldn’t remember being so relaxed in a while. 

For Chris though the time was restless. VIktor had warned him. Truly he had. But he found himself pacing the deck. Trying to stir up conversation with anyone who wasn’t on active duty. The crew of the Snowdrop was almost happy to see them leave. Though in his boredest moments Chris would wander down to the galley and talked his way into getting full control of the small stove and supplies. 

As they came closer to their destination the crewmen had mixed feelings about saying goodbye to their odd guests, mostly Chris. They wouldn’t miss his long stories of any and all topics that flitted into his mind. Or the far too in depth descriptions of his cat. But they would miss his cuisine. 

There are a series of small islands linking Russia to Alaska. It was on one of the smaller islands that Leroy’s crew would pick up their shipment. The Snowdrop docked at an island just west of the drop site. And they were able to find passage quickly and for relatively few coins once they arrived. 

Once on the correct island Viktor and Chris walked the small dock, bags slung over their shoulders, trying to fit in with the crowds. And apart from Chris’ over abundance of luggage, they did. In plain white shirts and breeches and vest of soft dark leather, they passed for a pair of travelers. Receiving a few looks here and there, but no one tried to stop them or gave them a second glance. 

Finding the ship that was transporting the shipment was easy enough. And from there it was simply a matter of following the crewmen whose jobs it was to make the delivery. They sat outside a tavern until the sun began to dip into the sea. Lounging against a water barrel, ordering enough to drink and eat that they didn’t rouse the ire of the tavern owner. It was easy enough to spot the small group of six leaving the military vessel. They were dressed in black, and there were two rather large trucks they clumsily carried between them. 

Viktor huffed and shook his head in disbelief. If they were going for inconspicuous they missed spectacularly. The group passed close beside them. Huffing and cursing far too loudly. It was easy for Chris and Viktor to follow, peeling off the side of the tavern when the six men were several meters ahead. They clung to the shadows in the dark alleys, stepping lightly on the cobbled path, hiding behind anything they came across in an attempt to remain unseen. Their endeavors at staying hidden became easier once the men turned sharply, leaving the small settlement behind and heading deep into the tropical forest that bordered the buildings at the back. 

In the end, though, Viktor was quite disappointed. The men making the delivery were awful. Truly terrible. Not only did they not care about the noise they were making. they didn’t once look back on their way to the drop site to see if they were followed. And once there they literally dropped the trunks, turned about face, and promptly left. Viktor and Chris ducked quickly behind a large leafy bush as the men stomped back off the way they had come. 

Would they even have cared if they knew they were being followed? Not everyone in the military knew about the arrangements. And it wasn’t something Yakov wanted getting out. They needed to be more careful. But could Viktor alert him to the problem? It would give away what they were actually doing. Maybe he could send a note to Georgi to implore Yakov to inspect the next drop off. Georgi could find some reason to make it sound like a simple request.

Later though. It had to wait.

Well, that was pointless.” Chris exclaimed softly, stepping out of the brush and going to inspect the crate. “We should have just asked them where they were going, they didn’t seem to worried about it at all.”

Viktor hummed in agreement. “I’ll need to try and alert Yako-” He wiped his head around at the sound of a snapping twig. Holding his breath he waited for any movement that went against the wind. But there was nothing. Probably just a bush dweller scurrying from their presence. “Yakov….but it’ll have to wait.” He said lamely. 

Chris looked to be on edge as well. His hand had gone to his belt knife at the sound, but lowered again as Viktor shook his head. They needed to appear nonthreatening. Show no signs of aggression or dominance for this meeting. It was bad enough they carried their swords, they didn’t need to appear too eager to use them. 

If the military had taught him anything it was how to suppress his alpha’s need to always be the one on top. He wasn’t sure how Chris’ was going to react though. 

“When are they supposed to be here?” Chris asked, sitting on one of the crates stiffly. 

“No clue.” Viktor gave an elaborate shrug, falling dramatically on the crate next to Chris. “We could be here all night.” He pouted, opening his eyes as wide as they would go to catch the faded light better. In the brush surrounded by tall trees it was already dark. Though on the sea there would still be some time before true night. 

Chris smiled brightly. Leaning forward he wrapped an arm around Viktor’s shoulder and opened his mouth to speak. But several voices came into hearing. They were mild, muffled by the brush and dense trees. “Or not!” He said brightly, instead of what had originally been on his mind. They rose from the crates and turned to face the new comers. 

Six figures emerged from the underbrush. As they caught sight, or possibly the scents, of their unexpected guests their voices died down. Several hands went to swords and the unmistakable smell of angry alpha reached Viktor and Chris. It was difficult for Viktor to keep calm. Surreptitiously he reached a hand out and lightly squeezed Chris’ wrist. They needed to remain calm, but he could feel Chris’ composure breaking.

But the scent of aggression soon faded as a lone figure walked forward. Viktor was hit with the calming scent of a beta, tart apples. “Captain Nikiforov? We weren’t expecting you.” The voice was calm and low, his pace unhurried. He stepped out from the treeline and in the dim light of the clearing Viktor could finally make him out. He recognized him from his previous meeting with Leroy. A stoic beta with black hair, nearly black eyes and pale skin. But what he really remember was the flashy rainbow shirt. It rather made him look like some tropical bird. 

“Just Viktor,” VIktor said calmly, opening his hands he held them out slightly. I have no weapons. I mean no harm. “I’m not a captain. Not anymore.” 

“Interesting.” He raised an eyebrow at that, glancing briefly at Chris before looking back at Viktor. “And what do we owe to this visit from Just-Viktor.” 

“I want to speak with your, um….King.” Would it ever not feel strange calling him that?

There were a series of murmurs from the group. “What for? Trying to take back your arrangement now that you ‘aren’t a captain’?” There was a flash, like fire, in the other man’s dark eyes. 

“Not at all. In fact, I was hoping for his help in something. But it’s something I would like to speak privately with him about.” Viktor shrugged, as though to say, you know how it is. It’s something just for him. 

The man in the rainbow shirt stood still, his eyes remaining fierce. Then suddenly he spoke. “Alright.” He turned to the others. “You five get the crates and bring them back. I’ll go on ahead with these two.” Viktor expected some dissension. A few of the men were alphas after all. But all nodded. Eyeing Viktor and Chris suspiciously but saying nothing as they fell into step with the beta and walked into the forest. 

“This is my friend by the way, Chris.” Viktor said after a few awkward minutes. 

“It’s a pleasure.” Chris said brightly, waving, a little uncertain how he should act. 

The man looked at him, expression never shifting from one of calm detachment. “I’m Seung-gil.” Was all he said. And Viktor didn’t think they would get much more out of him. 

He led them through the thick brushy undergrowth to a secluded beach, where three small boats had been pulled up on the shore. Seung-gil walked to one, “They’ll be a little tight in with only two boats but they’ll live.” Viktor and Chris followed his lead, setting their bags in the boat and helped Seung-gil push it into the water. 

Leroy’s ship was a dark spot on the horizon. As they approached Vitkor realized he didn’t know anything about it. He hadn’t been paying attention before. Now he sat forward as he helped pull an oar. “What’s the name of your ship?” He asked Seung-gil.

Seung-gil smirked, it was small and was over so quickly Viktor almost would have said it hadn’t happen. But when he spoke his voice held a lighter edge that hadn’t been there before. “Empress Isabella.” He rowed a few more times. “....we just call it the Empress.” 

Viktor tilted his head thoughtfully, until he remembered that Isabella was the name of Leroy’s mate. Well, this might be easier than he thought. 

There was a line tossed down before they arrived and Seung-gil went up quickly, like a multicolored spider monkey. Viktor went next and Chris, struggling valiantly with his bags thumped down behind him. The crew shot them strange looks. Low growling could be heard in the gloom. But no one approached. No one seemed to want to get between them and this Seung-gil. He must be very high up on Leroy’s chain of command. 

They followed Seung-gil to a small door, and were yelled in after a few quick knocks. The room was softly lit. Dark wooden furnishing with royal purple textiles, cushions and drapes. Leroy lounged lazily behind a massive desk. He wore considerably fewer furs than before and he lacked his small golden crown. But the air of superiority and dominance was not diminished. 

He breathed deeply, not looking up from the papers on his desk. “Back so soon, Seung-gil? Don’t tell me they skimped on the shipment.” 

“I certainly hope not. I wouldn’t want you to start thinking I’m not a man of my word.” Viktor said calmly. Smiling slightly as Leroy shot up from his desk. Seung-gil’s beta scent must have cloaked his and Chris’. Viktor got sweet satisfaction in surprising Leroy, the pirate King. 

But Leroy recovered admirably. Dusting off his lavender shirt he walked around the desk to greet them. “Captain Nikiforov. Welcome to my ship.” He said, holding his arms wide as though offering the vessel for Viktor’s inspection. “I don’t mean to be rude, of course but. What exactly is someone from the Russian military doing on my vessel.” He voice was a rough growl by the end of his little speech. Angry pheromones filling the cabin. 

Viktor slowly rose his hands. “I’m not here as a captain, or a representative of the Russian military. Or any military for that matter. Perhaps never again.”

Leroy shot Seung-gil an inquisitive look. But Seung-gil only shrugged. “So he said at the drop site. He wanted to talk to you about something.”

There was marked lessening in the pheromones he was producing. Though the air didn’t clear completely. Leroy turned on his heel and threw himself once more into the deep cushions of his chair. “You wished to talk to me about something, hmm?” He asked, steepling his hands in front of his face, leaning back he propped his feet on the polished surface of the desk. “Well?” He prompted briskly.

“Actually, I was hoping we could make another arrangement. To achieve a goal we both want.” Viktor kept his voice unhurried. To appear relaxed but respectful. 

Leroy scoffed. “I got what I wanted from you, Viktor. What else could I possibly want from you?”

“No, you didn’t.” Viktor took a small step forward, allowing his voice to drop low. “You got the spice and the salt, yes. But you said what you really wanted was the Eros off the waters.”

“Yes!” Leroy sat forward quickly, hand hitting the desk sharply. Viktor refused to flinch, but he felt Chris jump slightly behind him. “Yes, and you failed. Spectacularly, from what we hear.” In the corner Seung-gil actually chuckled. Chuckled!

“Unfortunately, yes, but-”

“So what, pray tell, can you offer me?” Leroy said vehemently, cutting Viktor off. Viktor could feel Chris shuffling awkwardly now. 

“It’s what we can do for each other. I have the means to remove them from the seas, take them down once and for all. All I need is get close to them.” Viktor smirked, “And that’s where you come in. A pirate King. Certainly you are well enough established to know the workings of many pirate packs.” Oh it was bluff. A big one. He didn’t have a clue how he would succeed in actually arresting anyone once they were found. But Leroy didn’t have to know that. And anyone who names themselves a king had to have a big ego. And egos were hungry creatures.

Viktor repressed a relieved sigh when saw his arrow his its mark. And a pleased smiled curved Leroy’s lips, as he sat back slowly and stroked his sun tanned chin. 

“King JJ, I don’t think.” 

“Hush now, Seung-gil.” Leroy said, odd affection in his voice. Like Seung-gil was his brother who was fondly hard headed. “I hesitate only because it would reveal much of the other pirate packs. I be would betraying the trust of our kind. You understand?”

“Of course. And I give my word I’m only after the Eros. I think you of all people know that.” If he wanted to take Leroy down, he could have several times over by now. “And besides,” Viktor said, voice going low and cold. “For you, it’s personal.” He made a show of looking at the door in the back. It had remained closed, not a sound coming through. But faintly. Oh, so faintly. He could smell Leroy’s omega beyond it. 

Leroy growled low. Bright blue eyes going dark in the gloomy light of his single lamp. “Yes. yes, I can help you.” He said almost cruelly. Finality in voice.

In the corner Seung-gil tensed. But he kept his head down and said nothing. VIktor swelled a little. It had worked! Arguably the hardest part had worked. Of course he might revise that statement later. But Leroy was, as of yet, a unpredictable player in this game. Viktor couldn’t be certain how he would react to any of his moves. He needed to proceed with caution. 

“Oh, King JJ, allow me to introduce you to my good friend, and restaurateur, Christophe Gia-” A loud knock at the door cut him off. Beyond the sturdy wood he could make out muffled growls and curses.

“Enter!” Leroy called, annoyance tinged his deep voice.

The door opened and one of the men from the drop site stepped forward. He was sweating profusely and he kept running a hand through his disheveled blond hair. “Uh, sorry to bother you, King JJ, but. Well…..we ran into something of a situation.” The other men from the site were still outside, struggling with something that hissed and growled like a feral beast. 

“What sort of situation, Matthew?” Leroy growled at the man. 

“Well….see for yourself, sir.” He stepped forward and the remaining men pushed a small creature forward. All arms and legs and a mop of silky blond hair. And flashing green eyes.

Viktor gasped, rushing forward. Oh god! What the hell was he doing here? He couldn’t seem to catch his breath. Choking. Angry and suddenly scared, he finally found his voice.

“Yuri?” It came out barely above a whisper. Then anger won out. “What the hell are you doing here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!! Sorry this is a few days later than I said it would be....I completely forgot about Memorial Day....
> 
> The out pouring from last chapter just made me so FREAKING HAPPY!! You guys continue to just the best!! Everyone asks great questions, that I can't answer!!! Or makes awesome observations that I feel like I can't talk about because I'm afraid of saying too much. But I appreciate everything you guys send me! It never fails to brighten my day...MY WEEK!! Thank you guys so much!!!
> 
> This chapter! (Giggles to self about the name of the chapter)
> 
> !! Did anyone remember Seung-gil from Chapter 2?? (I only really mentioned his appearance and shirt!)
> 
> Did you guess that Yurio was gonna follow them!!??? That he would be their....salty delivery??
> 
> Ok, ok, i'm done...
> 
> So I hope everyone enjoyed walking away from Sad Viktor. I know I did. I'm looking forward to excited and hopeful  
> Viktor!
> 
> So this ended up being a bit longer than I thought, and it could have been sooooo much longer. I had to hold back or I would still be writing this chapter! I was just afraid of boring everyone with the same speech as Viktor said goodbye to everyone.... Sorry I didn't give you Makkachin, but then we would have been back to sad Viktor as he said his goodbyes. SO I'm here to tell you not to worry. Makka is happy. Lilia loves dogs. like so much!! And Makka loves her. They snuggle and he gets all the treats he wants. And she takes him to the dog park to see his friends. And she tries to teach him commands, but he can't ever seem to get them. So she just smiles and gives him more treats. He's very happy I promise!
> 
> Over all this chapter was a nice little transitional chapter. Something to get us from point A to point B, while I kept chanting to myself (Don't name JJ's ship, JJ Style!. Don't name JJ's ship, JJ Style!) So there's that...
> 
> I had a question about my take on ABO and I've been meaning to talk about this for some time, I just often forget to really put my notes on here (The main difference in writing fic and just writing normal fiction it seems is sharing your notes!!)
> 
> SO ABO (In depth anatomy talk ahead!!!)
> 
> Dynamics that can get others pregnant but can't get pregnant themselves 
> 
> Alpha males/females  
> Beta males
> 
> Dynamics that can get pregnant but can't impregnate others
> 
> Beta females  
> Omega males/females
> 
> Alpha females are the only dynamic who know, without a doubt, what they will be before 'presenting', hitting their first rut, as they are born with both sets of genitals. (As I can't wrap my mind around the fact that they would just grow a penis in their first rut....so it's there from the get go)
> 
> Male omegas often have smaller genitalia. But like in Yuuri's family people will just assume someone is 'a late bloomer' or just smaller than average.   
> As far are pregnancy goes male omegas have a sort of branching off where their wombs and colons are not in the same place, like a trachea and esophagus situation. (babies are developing in the intestines here) 
> 
> Same sex/dynamic relationships....are there relationships considered gay or frowned on....I feel this is a social thing. That some places will have stronger feelings about it. Mostly omega/omega relationships are frowned on. It's viewed as wasteful. But otherwise it's largely considered ok for say an alpha/alpha relationship to happen. Mostly because there are ways around not having children. Adoption being one, poly relationships with someone able to have children in the group is another. 
> 
> I think that's all I have on the dynamics. I know it's pretty standard, but this is my first time writing ABO so I didn't want to focus too much on changing the dynamics around. I just wanted to get a feel for writing the world. 
> 
> There's a possibility of something else in the works. Something that won't leave me alone. Something that makes me quite happy to think about. Something I might play with soon.
> 
> But I'll go for now!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Even if not much really happened! Thank you again for your continued support!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> NEXT TIME!!!
> 
> IT'S JJ STYLE!!
> 
> (I'm not sorry)


	9. Red Sails on the Horizon

Chapter nine: Red Sails on the Horizon

 

Yuri recovered much faster than Viktor. He was on his feet, forefinger an inch away from Viktor’s nose, before anyone else in the room had time to even think. 

“What am I doing here?” He yelled, voice shaking, eyes flashing a venomous green, “What the fuck are you doing here! You’re supposed to be on vacation, in the fucking Swiss Alps! And I find you here! With the king of the idiots, trying to play pirate!” He said it all in one go. By the time to he was finished he was panting and red in the face. And Viktor had still not gained enough sense of self to respond. 

Of all the obstacles he had imagined running into. All the ways in which things could go wrong quick. This had not been one of them. Yuri was supposed to stay with Mila on the Agape. She was to continue his private lessons, see that he shaped up to be a fine soldier and a respectable alpha…..not this!

There was a small commotion going on all around them but Viktor couldn’t focus on that. Finally his wits settled about him again. Yuri was here. And if he was here that meant. “You’re AWOL right now! Do you have any idea what that means?” He ran his hands through his hair, struggling to not pull any of the fine silver strands out. Yes, this kid was going to make him go bald eventually. “It means you are a deserter, Yuri. You could be arrested for treason!” 

Yuri made a noise somewhere between a scoff and hiss. “How stupid do you think I am, old man? I told my grandpa I needed time off. That the mission was ‘hard on me’ and that I wanted to go with you to continue my training,” he had crossed his arms over his chest while speaking of his grandfather, the feigned distress in his voice was almost believable. Almost. If Viktor hadn’t known better he would have assumed the boy really did need a break. But then he was back in Viktor’s face, once again furious. “So I pack my bag and follow you out to the docks thinking of catching a ride on the same ship as you, but you weren’t getting on the ship heading west, were you? So I decided to follow you quietly instead.” 

“Why?” Viktor croaked, horrified. 

“You said you would teach me! Remember? You can’t do that if you’re off pretending to be a pirate. Which, what the hell is up with that?” Viktor hadn’t thought he could yell any louder….he had been wrong.

The sound of an exaggerated throat clearing broke them apart. Leroy sat forward at his desk, leaning on his steepled fingers, a slight smirk curving his lips. “So, what is this?” His voice was light, but even so Viktor was on edge until he saw the amusement in Leroy’s eyes.

He took a deep breath before addressing the room at large. “This is Yuri Plisetsky. He’s a solider for the Russian military, and it appears he’s followed me from there.” 

Leroy surprised him by giving a hearty laugh. “I see, I see.” He made calming motions to his men who promptly backed away from Yuri and Viktor. “Don’t worry, Nikiforov, i’m not in the business of tossing children overboard.”

“I’m not a child!” Yuri was indignant, but Leroy just spoke right over him. 

“He can stay. But while on my ship the three of you will follow my rules.” His eyes turned a deep cobalt, his voice going low. “Don’t forget that.” 

Before they could respond there a small commotion from behind Leroy. The door in the back of the room slowly cracked open and a lovely woman with short black hair and red painted lips peeked around the corner. “JJ,” she cooed lowly, “What’s going on?”

“Isabela, my heart.” He reached a hand out to her and she quickly left the door to drape herself bonelessly across Leroy’s lap, the soft scent of roses, berries, and vanilla followed her out, surprisingly subdued in such small quarters. “Sweetheart, these men are going to be joining us for a bit. Captain Nikiforov is going to help us get rid of the Eros once and for all. Won’t that be nice?” Leroy asked, as he began smoothing a hand gently down her back. 

She nodded into his shoulder. “But you always protected me, JJ.” She said softly, as though finishing a conversation no one else was privy to. 

“Of course, love.” Leroy hummed into her hair. They spoke low to one another, as though everyone else had ceased to exist. 

Viktor startled a bit at the show of intimacy, but then Yuri began gagging loudly. “I’m not going to stand here and watch them make out, it’s disgusting!” 

“JJ!” Isabela whined, “He’s so mean.” 

Leroy chuckled. “Don’t fear my love, I’ll protect you from the angry kitten.”

“What did you call me, you assho-” Viktor grabbed the back of Yuri’s shirt as the air in the room began to fill with the scent of an spicy angry rainstorm. He yanked Yuri back behind him and into Chris, who wrapped him in a tight bear hug. “You’ll have to excuse my young ward, we’re still working on manners.” 

“Of course, of course. No worries, my friend.” Leroy said airily, one arm wrapped around Isabela the other waving in the air as he dismissed the notion. “I quite remember what it’s like to be a headstrong young alpha.” He chuckled fondly. “Seung-gil will show you to your cabin,” He turned to Seung-gil, who had not moved or spoken in some time, his head down as though inspecting the planks of the floor, “Prepare the second storage room, it should be big enough for all three of them if we hang a few hammocks.” Seung-gil nodded and pushed off from the wall. “Tomorrow we’ll talk strategy and the like,” Leroy rose from his seat, Isabela moving with him in a practiced way that told Viktor she often perched on him while he was working. “But for tonight let’s all get some rest. I have a shipment to inspect after all.”

“Of course, I understand.” Viktor said, picking up his and Yuri’s packs, and slinging them over his shoulder to follow Seung-gil out. “Until tomorrow then, King JJ.” 

Seung-gil lead them to a room on the main deck on the ship. It was small and stuffy, but there was a window and a cot in the corner. “Once we move all the crates and hang the extra hammocks it should do quite nicely.” Seung-gil said smoothly. His expression never really changed even back in Leroy’s statement. It was hard for Viktor to truly get a read on him and what he might be feeling in this situation.

“It’s a luxury, really. Thank you.” Viktor assured him, sitting their bags in the corner out of the way. “Can we help you move these crates?” He asked cheerily. If he couldn’t be sure what Seung-gil thought of them he at least needed to try and stay on his good side. He was obviously an important member of the crew. Leroy’s right hand from the look of it. 

Seung-gil scratched his head, eyeing them for a moment. But he just shrugged. “Captain didn’t say you couldn’t walk the deck, so I don’t see why you shouldn’t help out.” He reached down and took hold of the nearest box and hefted it onto his shoulder. “Grab a crate and follow me.” And without looking to see if they obeyed he left the room.

There was some mild grumbling from Yuri, Viktor expected to get his ear chewed off later. And he thanked every god he could think of that the Yuri seemed to be waiting until they were alone for it. He still expected some push back from him. But Yuri lifted a crate almost as large as he was and followed Seung-gil from the room without complaint.

The bigger surprise though, was the enthusiasm with which Chris began helping out. This wasn’t exactly his forte. Hauling crates on a pirate ship was a far cry from working in a posh bistro. But he hadn’t complained much about their hardships on the way there. Only a little to lament the lack of space or sad quality of the food. But now that they were here on the ship, he held himself like any other sailor. He lifted and carried the cargo without a hitch. Like he had been doing it his whole life. And Viktor was so proud of his friend the he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he watched Chris work. 

Once the room was cleared and the hammocks were up, Seung-gil left them to their own devices. Viktor and Yuri took the hammocks, a sleeping arrangement they were more than used to. Allowing Chris the pleasure of the thin cot. And as Viktor had suspected, as soon as they were settled in for the night Yuri began giving him a piece of his mind. He dozed off to the dulcet sounds of Yuri telling him just how much of an idiot he really was. 

Maybe he was right. This was a not his most thought out approach by any means. It was rickety at best. But in that moment, being rocked to sleep on an unfamiliar ship. For the first time in years, Viktor felt he was right where he needed to be. 

Leroy’s ship functioned like every other ship Viktor had been on. And for some reason that realization was a shock. What had he thought, that Leroy would let his men run wild? That there would be drinking and pillaging? 

Well, wasn’t that what pirates were known for?

But Leroy spent the mornings going over their logs and cargo, and planning their next run. He let Viktor sit through it, agreeing that Chris could spend his time in the galley with free reign over their foodstuff. If that was truly his wish. And Viktor had insisted that Yuri be treated like a member of the crew. He was running the rigging now. At the very least it would keep him occupied for a while. And the older crew members were quick to jump at the opportunity to teach a new hand. 

And so Viktor found himself in a comfortable chair, sipping tea from a fine china cup with a delicate rose pattern and a gilded rim. Watching Leroy and Matthew, the man in charge of his cargo hold, going over figures. 

It was dull. 

But the tea was decent at least. It was also probably stolen, but Viktor pushed that thought away quickly. Best to get over that little road bump soon. He would be dealing with all sorts of things that Captain Nikiforov would find unseemly. Viktor had to learn to not care about criminal activity. 

“I think that should do it for now, Matthew. Thank you.” Leroy’s voice cut through Viktor’s musings. Matthew bowed in reply, scooped up his logbook and left them promptly. Barely sparing a glance to Viktor before leaving the room. “Sorry about all that.” Leroy said, taking up his own cup and sipping delicately. 

“Don’t think of it,” Viktor said with a shrug. “Ships don’t run themselves.” He glanced around Leroy’s opulent and well kept stateroom. “But I have to say you’re not what I expected. I’m not sure what I was expecting if I’m being honest, but it wasn’t…..this.” 

Leroy chuckled. “I suppose you didn’t think we’d be so civilized. But don’t fret over it. I would probably think the same in your position.” He clapped his hands together suddenly, “So! I bet you’re curious about the Eros.” 

“Of course,” Viktor tried to hide the exasperation he felt. It was the whole reason he was there! “Anything you can tell me will be helpful.” He said, forcing civility into his voice and features. 

“I’ve seen the ship, once or twice. All red sails and gaudy figure head. There’s a cove that is open to all pirates. I won’t tell you where, but it’s where we’re going. It’ll be impossible for you to not have an idea of our location I know. But you won’t get to see the navigation. You understand.”

“Perfectly. As I said before, I’m only interested in the Eros.” He took another sip of tea, giving Leroy a friendly smile. “You said you’ve had contact with them?”

Leroy huffed, “If you can call it that. They’re careful. It’s not uncommon for those going to The Cove to go in disguise. But the Eros crew is never without them. No one sees their faces and they do something with their scent. It’s impossible to get a read on them.”

Viktor nodded. “Yes, we’re aware of their….unique scent.” He had a hunch on what was going on there. But scenting was usually reserved for close family members. It was supposed to be uncomfortable to be scented by someone who wasn’t blood related or a mate. He shook his head. It was just another question he was waiting to have answered. 

“The Eros isn’t known for being too friendly. But for some reason every other pack seems smitten with them.” Leroy leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling momentarily before fixing Viktor with a sturdy gaze. “I’ve tried for years to pry information out of the other packs in The Cove and nothing. I’m afraid my reputation means smaller packs are too intimidated to get close to us. Then a few month ago I run into old Marooka. He’s a local tavern owner, used to run around with the Black Stripe pack, but he retired some years ago. Well, we found him deep into his cups when we came by and he mentioned the banquet and that the Eros was paying a visit. Well,” Leroy winked at Viktor. “After that it was just a matter of getting my hands on an invitation and then contacting the one man I knew would be up for the job.” 

Viktor, of course. He smirked to himself. It was no secret the Agape had been the lead in hunting down the Eros for years. “Why not just do it yourself?” He asked after a moment.

“These are my people, Nikiforov. I have to see them, do business with them. If I tried to personally take down their beloved Eros I would find myself a pariah among the pirate packs.” He smirked. “That’s just bad business.” 

Viktor nodded. “And what is our plan for this time?”

“Well, we’re headed to The Cove. They just made a run for that omega of Harada’s so they will probably be headed there. If not, we’ll have a chat with Marooka. I don’t know why but he seems to have the most contact with them.”

“And if neither of those options play out?”

“Why Nikiforov, I would almost think you were in a hurry. Some things take time, you know.” But the strain around Leroy’s eyes belied his flippant remark. He ran a hand through his close cropped hair and when he spoke again all feigned humor had faded. “If it doesn’t work we’ll keep our ear to the ground. Listen for any gossip. Follow any lead. As sure as the sun will rise, the Eros will go after a new omega soon. It’s just life, Nikiforov.” He picked up his cup, whispering distractedly into the rim, “It’s just life.”

Viktor lifted his own cup in a small salute. He tried to finish it off, but it had turned bitter on his tongue. Even here. Even these free and jaunty folk feared having their family member or mate stolen. It was just life….and Viktor was bound and determined to see that it changed. 

Days passed and Viktor did his part to not pry into their location. He was in the stateroom with Leroy, or in their own cabin as much as possible. Though he felt odd not participating in the ship’s duties. A sentiment that Leroy brushed off with the wave of his hand. Stating that Viktor was a guest whose status was on par with his own and wasn’t expected to do such menial tasks. Viktor had to wonder if Leroy didn’t just say so to keep him off the main deck. But he didn’t push it. 

Leroy seemed confident that they would either run into the Eros or be able to wrangle information from their drunken tavern worker. During the day they covered every possible situation that might arise. He thought Leroy would soon tire of the conversations. But oddly he seemed to light up when Viktor entered the room. He chatted happily for hours on end, not just about the Eros either, but any and all topics that seemed to come into his mind. 

By the end of the first day Viktor knew Leroy’s whole life story. That his father had been a merchant. And after his mother became ill he left Canada to find him. But he had ended up running into a pack of smugglers. At sixteen, newly presented as an alpha, and not truly knowing where to look for his father, Leroy had fallen into the pack easily. He made decent money that he was able to send home. And the rest was pretty self explanatory. He had pushed his way through the pack’s ranks, and even began drawing others to him. He was a natural leader. And he was good at it. He even truly cared about those under him. In many respects Viktor found himself admiring Leroy. 

If things had been different Leroy would have done well in the military. He could have soared through the ranks there as well. Viktor could almost see it. The shape of Leroy’s legitimate career. His rise to real influence and command. 

But then he wouldn’t have became Leroy, he wouldn’t be ‘King JJ’. Something about that sentiment was distressing to Viktor. That he would lament the creation of a pirate. It was almost unthinkable. 

And what if things had been different for him? Could Viktor have done as well as a pirate? He was lucky in life. He had a wealthy family, everyone whole and well. But one illness lead Leroy to this life. If a young Viktor had found himself similarly stranded could he have done it? Could he have lead a life of crime to get by? 

Odd that the thought didn’t raise his hackles. It would have a week ago. But spending time on the Empress was eye opening. In many ways. 

And the most striking realization of all was Isabela Yang-Leroy. 

Viktor had never spent much time with omegas before. That wasn’t unusual, really. One typically didn’t unless they had an omega in their family, or until they were ready for a mate and visited one of the omegan schools. And Isabela didn’t exactly like he was told to expect from omegas. She didn’t stay in the back room, where he assumed her nest was. And as much as she seemed to love clinging to Leroy when in his company, she didn’t simply follow him around when on deck. 

No. Isabela walked the deck as though she were the literal queen of the ship. The crew regarded her with respect. No one getting overly close, but they were still friendly. She would go to the galley and joke with the crew there, mingling with both betas and alphas alike. And despite their rather rocky start, she even seemed to take a liking to Yuri. Though he never quite seemed to know how to handle himself around her. After that first night he no longer spoke to her harshly. For Yuri, it was a major improvement. 

She was only submissive to Leroy, and Viktor had the very distinct feeling she was only that way because she chose to be. He never saw Leroy be overly dominate with her. Never commanding her to do anything. There wasn’t even an elevation in his pheromones when she was around. Apart from the bondmark she proudly presented to all with her low cut blouses, there was nothing about her that even resembled what he was lead to believe about omega. 

In short, it turned his perspective of omegas upside down. 

But maybe that was just Isabela Yang-Leroy, pirate pack queen. Her parents had been pirates. She had been born on a ship in the middle of a fierce storm. Or so she said one night in the softly lit galley, perched on the edge of the table. A flagon in one hand, the other draped over Leroy’s shoulder. She commanded the room. Telling her ebullient tale to the spellbound crew. Not an eye left her as she spoke. And it was clear that Leroy was not alone in his devotion to her. 

And Viktor couldn’t help but feel the same pull towards her as well. Not romantic or even sexual in nature. She was a force. Like a tempest. Living a completely different life than the pampered omegas that Viktor had come to expect. A far cry from those taken from their homes by the Eros. 

Viktor had to wonder if the reason the Eros had left Isabella Yang-Leroy alone was because she would have put up too much of a fight for them to be interested. He chuckled to himself imagining the sorry sack who thought they could pull her away from her mate. They would be in for a great surprise. 

Viktor found himself alone on the deck the night before they would arrive at The Cove. A hideout for pirate packs and he had to just ignore it. Try to not focus on the pirates and things he would see there. He couldn’t appear to be taking too much notice if he wanted to survive them. He would go in as just Viktor, Russian traveller. He huffed a sigh, looking out into the black horizon, lit only but a million blinking stars. The wind was strong, making him feel rather like he was rushing head first into a dark abyss. But the sun would rise tomorrow, as Leroy said. And they would either see their targets or set out coaxing intel from a drunk man. It wasn’t much, but it was something. 

Viktor’s hopes seemed to rise and fall with the tides these days. He was getting close. But even Leroy couldn’t give him a definite answer. There was still the possibility that he was leading not just himself, but Chris and Yuri into an unknown that they might not emerge from. 

“You’re thinking too much.” 

Viktor whipped his head around, surprised to see that Seung-gil had come up behind him. The wind having blown his scent away before it could alert Viktor to his presence. 

Viktor gave a flimsy laugh. “I can’t seem to shut it off.” he shook his head. “For years now I’ve felt trapped in my own thoughts more often than not.” Seung-gil was silent as he stepped up beside Viktor and leaned on the rail. “Do you ever get like that?” 

A small smirk curved Seung-gil’s lips. “I think we all do, from time to time.” He glanced over at Viktor, after several amicable moments of silence he spoke again. “So, you’ve been on our ship for the better part of two weeks. What are your views on our kind now?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” He said after a small pause. 

“Yes you do.” Seung-gil’s gaze became direct, suddenly savage. “You’ve been hunting us for your whole career.”

Viktor shook your head. “Not you, not pirates in general. I suppose I never really stopped to worry about the pirate packs at large. No. I’ve only been interested in the Eros. In putting a stop to them taking omegas.”

Seung-gil was silent for a while after that. Turning to look out at the obsidian horizon once more. “And after seeing Isabela. Seeing how free she is and how happy she is. What do you think?” 

Viktor didn’t know how to respond. Seung-gil seemed to want a certain answer. But he wasn’t sure he understood the question. Isabela was different. An isolated incident. How did she even factor into his first question? So he decided to be truthful. As far as Isabela was concerned anyway. “I think, she leads a charmed life. She’s a force to be reckoned with and I pity anyone who would try to take her from this life.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Viktor.” He said softly. His voice going deep with an emotion Viktor almost called sad. But why? “I just hope you realize that Isabela isn’t alone.” There was a call from the crew quarters, the mate on deck announcing the change in the shift. “I have to go. It was good to talk with you, Viktor.” 

“Yeah, see you.” Viktor watched him leave. Bright shirt standing out even in the moonless night. 

He went to his hammock that night with Seung-gil’s words flocking around his mind. Of course Isabela wasn’t alone. She had Leroy, she had her crew. Her little wooden kingdom on the sea. 

Nights had their own routine, Chris and Yuri telling him and each other about their busy days. Chris had taken over much of the cooking, just as he had on the Snowdrop. And it seemed that the pirates were much more appreciative of his humor and wit. When he spoke he lit up, and Viktor was glad he was truly enjoying himself on this trip. Even Yuri seemed to be having a good time. Absorbing all the knowledge the crew was willing to pour on him, especially fighting. He chatted happily from his own hammock about all the new techniques he now knew. Specifically the hand to hand combat, something the Russian military wasn’t known to rely on. 

But Viktor couldn’t focus. All their words washing over him like a gentle wave. An oddly refreshing counter to his frenzied mind. He let their voices and their comforting scents lull him into a peaceful rest. 

The light coming through the window was silver blue when the call went up. His small cozy bubble of happiness and warmth popping in an instant. Yuri fell to the deck, twisting in his hammock. And Viktor, a tangled mess of blankets, nearly followed him. Even Christophe came awake with such force he hit his head on the side of the small window. 

“What the shit is everyone yelling about?” Yuri yelled, untangling his foot from the hammock to drop the rest of the way to the deck. 

Viktor motioned for him to be silent as they listened. Muffled shouts from the crow’s nest they couldn't make out, gaining strength as it was repeated throughout the ship. Viktor felt his heart freeze in his chest as the call registered in his sleep fogged state. 

RED SAILS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would all line up in an orderly fashion. Grab a harness and make sure the closure on your hooks are twisted all the way into the 'locked' position before dangling off this cliff over here. Remember, safety first. 
> 
> I'm really sorry about a cliffhanger situation, really I am. I didn't know it would be this way!   
> That being said I'm looking SUPER forward to the next chapter!! 
> 
> I don't think I have many updates today...maybe only to say I'll be kinda busy this month, vacation, friends visiting. So there may be a week here and there that I won't be able to update. I'll try to let you know before hand though, but just a heads up. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the glimpse into JJ and Isabela's life. I gave Isabela the - in her name, I just thought she'd like it that way. 
> 
> (I'll be doing some slight editing to the notes from last chapter, about the abo anatomy, and a few very minor formatting changes to the other chapters, nothing big)
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your continued support!! You'll never know how much I appreciate you guys! You light up my life! So I really hope you enjoy the chapter!! I love you guys, you're all the best!
> 
> NEXT TIME!!
> 
> It's time to swashbuckle!


	10. The Eros

Chapter ten: The Eros

 

“Red sails?.....Red Sails!” Viktor nearly fell from the hammock in his hurry to move. He rolled until his barefeet hit the deck, scrambling around for this boots, his weapon. His pants! “It’s them! It’s them, get up!” One boot and his sword belt were blessedly close to his hammock, he began throwing them on hastily. 

Chris leaned over the bed to slip on his own boots. “You’re sure it’s them?” He said, yawning deeply. 

“Leroy said they have red sails, many of the reports we have of people claiming to have seen them say they have rad sails. Who else could it be?” His shaky hands were having trouble hooking the belt. He needed to be on the deck now! He had to be part of Leroy’s decision making. They needed to go after the Eros. Leroy’s impartiality be damned!

They couldn’t let the Eros slip through their fingers. 

Viktor found his other boot by gracefully kicking it in the gloom. Swearing softly he hopped one footed across the deck, managing to slip it on before reaching the door, throwing it open and dashing headlong into the fray. Yur and Chris close at his heels. 

Crew members scurried back and forth like a kicked anthill that Viktor had to fight his way through to reach Leroy. Viktor found him perched regally at the bow, one foot planted on a low coil of rope, his hands resting easily on his hips. His eyes shone bright even in the predawn haze as he turned to face Viktor. “Good you’re awake! Can you believe our good fortune?” He said jovially. His smile was manic, showing too many incredibly white teeth. 

Viktor looked out the way Leroy had been staring. The ship was still far enough in the distance that it looked rather like a black speck to him. “What’s the situation.” He had to ask, trying to sound calm as his heart fought to claw its way out of his throat. 

“The Eros, my friend!” Leroy shouted. At the sound of his voice the crew picked up their pace. An alpha woman with her hair in a multitude of long braids dashed by yelling commands and handing out short swords to those around her. “And the situation? It appears our flashy friends here are just leaving The Cove, as I knew they would be. And are fortuitously headed our way.” 

“And we’re going to confront them? Head on?” Viktor asked, not daring to hope, even with the crew preparing for battle behind him. 

“Of course we are!” Even yelling he sounded puzzled. As though surprised Viktor couldn't see what was happening. 

“I mean, this close to The Cove, you aren’t worried someone will see. That you’ll be ostracized by the others?” 

Leroy shrugged, “Sometimes you have to be bold, Nikiforov.” 

Viktor nodded, giving Leroy a sidelong glance, “We’re far enough away from The Cove that no one will see us, aren’t we?” 

Leroy clapped Viktor sharply on the shoulder, “Brace yourself, now. We’re heading straight into the storm this morning!” And he walked off, ignoring Viktor’s accusation completely. 

“What are we doing?” Viktor turned to see Chris and Yuri standing idly behind him. Both fully dressed, sword belts fastened. Ready to go. 

“Chris,” Viktor looked him over. Chris was his best friend, and though he was a rather impressive alpha, large and muscular. Breathtakingly statuesque. He was not a fighter. “Chris, this might get messy…..it could be dangerous. You don’t have to do this.”

“Are you kidding?” Chris glowed from some inner fire, he leapt forward and wrapped an arm around Viktor. “This is why I’m here! I’m so ready for this!”

“That’s really them?” Yuri’s voice was low, distracted. His eyes focused unwavering on the ship in the distance. 

“That’s what they say.” Viktor said, standing next to Yuri to watch the ship approach. Even Chris seemed to sober as they stood vigil. 

The sun was just cresting the horizon when the ship was close enough to see the sails. A bright crimson backdrop for the sensual figurehead. 

The black clad figures on the Eros were just as busy as the sailors behind them. Though a small group huddled near the bow much like themselves. 

The air of the Eros though was not one of startled surprise. They were calm in their movements. A sense of determination. They were ready, as though they had planned to run into Leroy all along. 

Viktor tried to not let that worry him. Nor the fact that the rising sun would not work in their favor during a fight. These thoughts wouldn’t help him. They would only serve to slow him down. 

But he couldn’t stop the electric tremor that walked down his spine as the first rays of sunlight set those crimson sails afire. It fizzled down his limbs. Barely contained excitement that had his fingers twitching and his legs aching with restless energy. 

Viktor could feel the universe align around him. Settling into a pattern he couldn’t read. He didn’t know how today would play out. But soon he would have five years worth of answers.

Or he could be dead….

Either way his chase was at an end. 

 

~~~

 

His dreams had always been special place. A peaceful haven meant for him alone. Where gender didn’t determines one’s worth. Where he was just Yuuri. Where he could walk free without the need to carry another’s scent instead of his own. Or worry about being separated from his pack. 

His dreams were how the world should be. 

More often than not they were about dancing. It had been his life for so long before finding Phichit and taking over the Eros. And at night he was able to be the performer he had always wanted to be. 

Dancing on a real stage. Making a name for himself. Roses dropping at his feet from the cheering crowd. Praises meant for him alone.

But lately the dreams had changed.  
Some nights a silver haired man was on stage with him. He was strong. His scent comforting and warm. Like being wrapped in a blanket on a cold rainy day. The alpha in the dream moved gracefully with him. Enchanting blue eyes stared deep into his own. The alpha held him in his arms, and Yuuri felt safe.

In those dreams he didn’t dance for the crowds. He didn’t dance for the praise. He barely noticed when the stage changed to a moonlit stretch of grass. His mind too full of silver and sapphires care for anything else. 

A soft knocking made its way into the dream. At first blending in with the music, creating a beat for them to dance to. Then it became more persistent. A tempo Yuuri couldn’t keep up with. 

The insistent tapped finally registered. He opened his eyes with a sigh. The smell of dew covered flowers and the warmth of strong arms faded. And he remembered where he was. Safe in his nest on the Eros. 

Alone.

He climbed over the edge of the nest, composed mostly of cashmere and light cotton blankets woven together. Slipping on a light robe of blue silk, he answered the door. Mari was there, hair wild and dark circles under eyes. She hadn’t been up long. 

“What is it?” He asked, stretching and yawning widely. The predawn light from the window meant it was still some time before the shift change. 

“We got company.” She said, motioning for him to follow her out to the deck. Yuuri followed her without question. Not bothering with clothes or shoes. It wouldn’t be the first time the crew saw him in a robe….it probably wouldn’t be last. 

Crew members dashed left and right. The adept movements of a long practice danced being carried out. They joined Phichit and Minako at the bow. And without breaking his focus Phichit handed Yuuri a brass telescope. He peered through, searching the distant ship. “Who is it?” He asked, realizing he wouldn’t be able to make out the figurehead until they were closer. 

“Looks like, JJ.” Minako said, shortly. 

Yuuri sighed. “Can we just ignore him?”

Phichit shook his head. “Looks like they’re trying to head right for us. They even changed course when they spotted us.” He took the telescope back from Yuuri and resumed his spying. “My guess is he’s going to try and chase us. The Empress is quick, and the winds would favor them. I think we have to prepare for a meeting.” 

“Great.” Yuuri said, dryly. Of all the things he wanted to wake up to. “Well, let's get ready then.” He turned away from Phichit and Minako, Mari close behind him. Blue robe fluttering in the breeze as he paced the deck, Yuuri lifted his voice. “Aright, you all know the drill. I don’t want to see a single face. I see someone's face, that face is scrubbing the deck for the next month, understood!” A chorus of ‘Yes, Captain!’ rang out around him. “And make sure your scent is mottled before we get close to them!” Another round of assent reached him as he opened his cabin and went in. 

Moving quickly he threw open the chest at the foot of his bed and began pulling out black clothing. Their approach to dealing with other ships and their crews was quite a bit different than when they were sneaking around at night. At night it was all shades of blue. Trying to blend in. Becoming an invisible force. 

But during the day, when they couldn’t hide, they made sure to be seen. His breeches were tight black leather that laced up the sides, the bottoms tucked snuggly into this soft black boots. His shirt was tighter than what he would usually wear. With only a slight flare at the long sleeves and the bottom, which hung down rather low over the top of his hips. Topped off with a black leather vest with bright jewel embellishments on the shoulder. 

He wrapped a silk scarf around the bottom of his face. And lastly was his hat. Wide brimmed with a large black plume. It had been Phichit’s idea to dress this way. Alluring and mysterious. 

If you had to be seen you might as well leave an impression. 

Back on the deck everyone had settled. Black clad figures, all with hidden faces, now moved with a calm energy. He took the telescope from Phichit again and scanned the ship once more. 

“They look agitated.” He said with a smirk.

Phichit laughed. “My thoughts exactly.” He leaned closer to Yuuri and spoke low only for him. “Look at the figures standing still on the bow. Tell me what you think.” 

Yuuri moved the scope to away from the hurried crew to the bow. Three men stood apart from the others. Calm observers of the storm around them. One was a large blond man with a dark undercut that Yuuri didn’t know. The other two were a little more unsettling. A small blond boy, and a tall man with silver hair. 

Yuuri swore softly under his breath. 

“I thought so too.” Phichit chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder.

“What the hell are they doing on JJ’s ship?” 

“Who?” Mari came up behind them and Yuuri handed her the telescope. 

“Yuuri’s boyfriend.” Phichit chirped with glee.

“Viktor Nikiforov and the young soldier he had with him at Harada’s.” Yuuri said, tuning the now bouncing Phichit out.

“I think it’s safe to say they’re after us.” She said, lowering the glass. 

“It would explain why JJ is making a beeline for us. He’s never been so bold before.” Yuuri said, calculatingly. 

“So what do we do?” Mari asked, looking to both of them. 

It wasn’t like they had a contingency plan for this sort of thing. They had rules, yes. Incapacitate, weaken or bruise. Never maim. Never Kill. 

They weren’t heros. But definitely weren’t murderers either. 

But if JJ was baring down on them. And Viktor was there with his soldiers it meant only one thing. They were after the Eros. They were there to fight. 

“We board them before they can board us.” Yuuri said, calmly. Mari looked startled but Phichit nodded. “As soon as we’re close enough we start swinging over, I want people in the rigging waiting for the opportunity. We’ll take them quickly.” 

“What will we do once we have his ship, though?” Mari asked. 

“We don’t want his ship, we want his new recruits.” Phichit said quickly. “So, we go in, grab ‘em and get going?”

Yuuri shrugged. “I’d rather not deal with JJ more than we have to.” He shook his head wearily. “But if Nikiforov's resorted to hunting us on his own….”

“You’re sure about this?” Mari asked. This wasn’t visiting The Cove in disguise. Or a drunken dance in a deserted garden in the moonlight. This could expose them to a whole pack. Would expose them to the man who had hunted them for years. 

Yuuri nodded, resolute in his decision. “I think it’s time we finally meet.” And they would do so on his terms.

 

~~~

 

The crew behind him became even more frenzied as the Eros approached. Leroy had come to stand beside him and from his disgruntled growls Viktor assumed he was less than pleased with the composed nature of the Eros crew. 

But Viktor had other things on his mind. 

“Which one is the captain?” He asked, eyeing the small group that had gathered at the bow of the other ship. Particularly the slender figure in the tight vest, jewels sparkling on his shoulders at every movement. 

“They never say. But those four there.” He pointed to the ones Viktor had been watching. One turned, seeming to yell orders to the crew. Or so he figured. It was hard to tell with everyone’s face covered. “Those four seem to be in charge, as far as I can tell…..assuming they're the same four we see at The Cove. So one of them must be the captain.” He ran an aggravated hand through his hair. “They make it so damned hard to tell though.”

Viktor nodded. He wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or not. Knowing what he did of the Eros, it shouldn’t be too surprising that they were just as much a mystery to other pirates as they were to him. 

The Eros was so close. The too real figurehead loomed ominously over them now. The sails so close the sky seemed to blaze with red fire. VIktor tried to maintain a calm facade. This close they would be able to see his uncertainty. He needed to be as level headed as they were.

He had to give them credit though. As overly dramatic as the whole thing was, it was effective. That’s if their desired effect was to make him both weak in the knees and ready to head for the hills. Then they had certainly succeeded.

A motion caught his eye, bringing him out of his oddly mixed emotions. And for the first time he noticed them. Perched in the rigging, like ravens ready to take flight. 

He swore under his breath, “They have swingers ready. They’ll be the first to board.” He was almost surprised by how calm he sounded, as the first jolt of real adrenaline rushed through him. 

“Hmm, not even going to pretend to talk with us. They’re just going to go all out.” Leroy mused, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Well, you did sort of run them down. Some would see that as rude.” Chris drawled lowly. “No wonder they aren’t interested in talking.” 

The Eros was along side them now, and those hanging in the rigging seemed to think they were close enough. Without seeming to be order too, as though they had all been given a command Viktor could neither see nor hear, they acted. As one several people let go and swung free, heading straight for them. 

There wasn’t time for much thought after that. The crew behind him exploded into motion. Suddenly there were men and women all around him. Swords out, blazing in the bright morning sun. 

Chris. He needed to keep Chris in his sights. They had practiced a little. Sparring with dull blades. But this was different. Yuri was young but he could handle himself better. As a soldier he already knew what his fate could be. But if anything happened to Christophe….

He placed his back right next to Chris’. Things were going to get hectic fast. Already the sounds of fighting were so loud he wasn’t sure that Chris could even hear his words of encouragement and advice. And there were only a handful of the Eros crew on board at the moment.

He lost track of time, of himself. More and more black clad figures were around him. They were too quick. Too good. Their maddening scents did more to cloud the mind than he had originally thought. 

Not that he had doubted Yuri’s account. He wouldn’t make up silly tales to excuse his failures. But this….he had thought he was prepared for it. He had been sorely mistaken. 

All around him Leroy’s crew was going down. At one point he realized he was standing over a prone Seung-gil. His rainbow shirt a rumpled mess. Viktor couldn’t tell if he was bleeding or not. So he chose to stand over him. Do what he could to protect the man he was beginning to see as a true friend. 

Chris was still close by, doing as Viktor had suggested. Focusing on blocking and not making any charges of his own. He was strong and sturdy. If he was smart about his movements, and paid attention to his surrounds he could last.

Yuri was also close enough that VIktor could see him. He was locked in a heated fight with a single man. Yuri seemed to be holding his own. The other man hadn’t injured him or gotten too close. And Yuri still had a lot of fight in him. His eyes flashed with a searing anger, even at this distance Viktor could feel them burn. 

And he would have to handle it one his own. Viktor had too much on his plate help.

As though hearing his thoughts, and accepting some unspoken challenge. A blur materialized before him. And he found himself facing down the biting end of a sword, edge so sharp the bright morning light couldn't even touch it. 

He was one of the four from before. Shorter than himself, but well muscled. Viktor couldn’t see anything of him under his scarf except tanned skin, and jewel black eyes. “Fancy meeting you here, Captain Nikiforov.” He said jovially, more like they had met on a promenade and not in the middle of a fight on a ship deck. There was a slight lilt to his words. An accent Viktor couldn’t quite place.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Viktor’s voice was a low growl as he lunged forward and knocked the other man’s sword aside. Hands and sword blurred as he moved quickly, diving in to swipe the other man’s shoulder. But he moved out of Viktor’s swing with ease, bringing up his own blade and delivering a stinging blow to VIktor’s ribs. It burned unpleasantly. But it didn’t feel like a cut. Just a bad bruise.

Their back and forth quickly became maddening to Viktor. He aimed to land a blow, any blow. And the other man danced out of the way only to hit him with the flat of his blade, and even sometimes the hilt. Viktor was losing his patience, fast….along with his stamina. 

A cry from behind him grabbed his attention. Sending his heart to his feet, making him dizzy. He’d never imagine such a noise coming from Chris before. Frightened and full of pain. He dearly hoped he’d never hear it again. Without thinking, ignoring years of training and common sense, he turned to his friend. 

He had a glimpse of Chris in heap at his feet. Blond hair matted with sweat, his dark green eyes closed tight with pain. Then all he saw was red as his shoulder exploded. 

Or so it felt. He was soon on his knees next to Chris. He must have dropped his sword in the fall. Hand reflexively going to his injury, as he stared up at the dark figure who once again held his sword pointed at Viktor’s face. 

Arm steady, keen black eyes unblinking. 

If Viktor didn’t know any better he would say the man was now smirking down at him. Anger spiking, he growled dangerously at the man. 

The looming figured tsked at him. “Come now. Learn to accept defeat gracefully like the others.” Viktor chanced a glance around him, then turned in true. He was right. All around them people from the Empress were lowering their weapons and dropping to the deck with their hands in the air. 

He was confused at the sudden change until he saw Leroy, kneeling in front of the man with the bejeweled vest. Said jeweled man was still pristine. Right down the perfectly fluffed plume on his hat. 

They stood before the sun, haloed to Viktor’s eyes. Tiny rainbows danced around the slender Eros man transforming him into a fea spirit. Or a god. 

The man pointing his sword at Viktor motioned to a tall woman nearby. She promptly came over and took up his vigil. A perfect mimicry of his stance, as he left to join Leroy and his captor. 

“JJ!” He greeted cheerily as he approached them. Sounding for all the world like they were long lost friends. The silence felt deafening after the cacophony of the fight, magnifying their voices now as the three men conversed. 

“You bastards! What do you want?” Leroy growled, spitting at the feet of the man who had bested him. “You’ll never have my Isabela!”

“JJ, are you serious?” The tan man’s voice was the picture of irritation. As he stood by the jeweled man Viktor could tell he was the taller of the two, he also had slightly broader shoulders. Thought he couldn’t tell much more than that while staring into the light. “You were chasing us, you idiot!”

“Beside we don’t want your Isabela.” The jeweled man’s voice was low and calm. Almost musical in nature. 

“Wha-.....you don’t?” 

“Or course, not!” The two men shared a looked, one that said Leroy was possibly the world’s biggest idiot.

…..maybe he was.

As if to prove Viktor’s musings correct Leroy said. “Why not?”

“Because for some unknown reason, she seems to actually enjoy your company.” The jeweled man said lowly, the tan man chuckled at his words. 

“Alright, let’s get what we came for and head home!” The tan man announced suddenly, turning and waving to the Eros crew. A flurry of movements met his words. VIktor was abruptly pushed forward, head nearly smacking the planks, as someone roughly grasped his hands and coiled a coarse rope around his wrists. 

Several growls and hisses from just up the deck told him that Yuri was getting similar treatment. There wasn’t much he could do for the others. Yuri was still young enough that his alpha instincts would tell him to fight no matter what. And Chris was either too injured or too frightened to fight back. Neither scenario was a pleasing one.But if he didn’t struggle they probably wouldn’t be overly rough with him. 

He breathed deeply through his nose. Again inhaling too much of that oddly muddled scent they all shared. Though in the frenzy some of the woman’s own scent seemed to peek through more. A hint of plums that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 

Voice slightly shaking he spoke to Yuri, “Just do as they say, Yura.”

“Fuck that!” Yuri yelled back, his voice quickly morphing into an impressive mix of growls and swearing in both English and Russian. Accompanied by sounds that told him had most definitely not stopped struggling.

Viktor sighed, shooting for a congenial air he turned to the woman who now held his bound arms in a painful grip. “Please excuse my friend, he’s a bit ornery if he skips breakfast.” The woman just grunted and hefted his hands a little higher. Viktor leaned into her a bit. “You know….you smell kinda familiar…..” But the image that came to mind was definitely not the sturdy woman before him. It made no sense. 

“Hey! Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing with him!” Leroy was trying to rise to his feet but the jeweled man still had his sword precariously close to Leroy’s throat. Viktor turned where he was looking though, just in time to see a large figure reach down and effortlessly haul Seung-gil over their shoulder. “What do you want with him?” Leroy bellowed at the men before him. 

“Let’s call him collateral.” The tan man said teasingly.

“We’ll give him back once you start behaving, JJ.” said the jeweled man as he turned, sheathing his sword. He walked briskly across the deck, as though he owned it. As though the whole world belonged to him alone. He paused by one of his dark clad crewmen. “Gather their effects and meet us back on the Eros. We depart soon.”

“Aye, Captain.” They gave a short bow and scurried off to the crew quarters. 

But Viktor only had eyes for the man who glowed like the sun. The captain. His heart gave a lurch as he watched the slender figure sweep across the deck. Grace dripping from every gesture. He barely even spared a glance for Viktor and the others as he passed by. And the glare from the sun kept Viktor from seeing what expression he wore. 

Was he happy to have captives? Annoyed? Angry? Knowing what they were about to walk into would have been such a relief. Give him something to plan for.

Were they in for torture or ransom? Or a watery grave?

The situation was as confusing as the scents and actions around him. No one appeared to be injured on the Empress. Several prone crewmen moaned or cursed as they were lead by. But he saw no blood on the deck. No massive or fatal injuries. 

It all meant….something. But his mind was too addled to place all the pieces. 

instead he followed the Eros captain across the plank that had been laid between the ships. Arms going numb from the rough treatment. Eyes down cast. 

Trying not to focus too much on the hypnotically swaying hips before him.

He should be frightened. He should feel more….more, something! Fear, anger, frustration. He should be fighting his restraints like Yuri was. 

But he couldn’t. He didn’t want to.

And of all the things he should be feeling, he was certain it shouldn’t be the hopeful yet confused excitement that now raged inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En Garde!!! (Does best impression of George Takei from the Space Madness episode of Star Trek)
> 
> Hello!! I'm so happy to be able to get this out today! As the other day I just had a SLEW of comments all at once. Usually they trickle in over several days...not just 30 within a few hours. Y'all must have loved that cliffhanger more than I thought you would....I should do it more often!! 
> 
> Viktor: I'm frightened.....but also quite aroused. 
> 
> Yurio: *gagging noises*
> 
> Viktor: is that weird...or?
> 
> Chris: eh, it would be weirder if you weren't
> 
> Did you know that cashmere has been around for a VERY long time? I looked it up just for this fic!! I wanted to give my omegas soft blankets!! 
> 
> And we might be leaving the Empress for now but this isn't the last we'll see of JJ and Isabela!
> 
> GUYS! You keep me going!!! Your support just feels me with so much happiness!! And I love hearing from y'all!! I'm never not blown away by your enthusiasm!! I love you all!!
> 
> NEXT TIME!!
> 
> Yuuri has some house guests


	11. To Know the Truth

Chapter eleven: To Know the Truth

 

Stepping onto the Eros was like walking into a different world entirely. It wasn’t just the ship itself. The near black wood that reflected the sun with a silvered sheen. As though the planks were encased in mother of pearl. And it wasn’t just that the red sails felt over large once Viktor was beneath them. The light of the sun bounced off the bright cloth to cast the ship and crew in crimson radiance. These were not the things that stood out to Viktor as his boots hit the foreign deck.

No. It was the feeling of the ship. The atmosphere. 

The Eros crew had never been as frenzied as Leroy’s. They had swarmed the ship and fought with a level of calm Viktor would have killed for in a crew. And now, fully on the Eros and heading for what appeared to be the below deck crew quarters, the realization finally sat in. The thing that had felt so alien. That he just couldn’t place. This ship didn’t just run on discipline. It was there, there could be no argument about it. But wasn’t just that. 

It was trust. These people trusted each other completely. Suddenly the group scenting wasn’t such a unbelievable concept. But they couldn’t all be related, right? Viktor looked around himself, all the crew still had their faces hidden. Most had some sort of covering over their heads as well. Even so he was certain there were people from several ethnicities running around. 

So, not blood related….If he got the opportunity he was going to ask how they could stand to scent each other without blood ties or bonding

The jeweled man and his tan companion branched away from Viktor’s group, heading for a set of three doors, and disappearing through the middle one without a backwards glance. 

Viktor had a final view of the deck. Of a slender woman with billowing brown hair, her face hidden behind a deep red scarf. She strode confidently across the deck dishing out orders to get them as far away from Leroy as fast as they could move. Then the alpha woman who held his arms pushed him through a hatch. 

He had to move quickly, leaning on her for support as they climbed down the short ladder. He had only a moment to congratulate himself on making it down without humiliating himself, before she shoved him roughly to the ground. Yuri and Chris quickly thumped down on either side of him. The people who had lead them walked off without a word, leaving them to sit in the small square of light from the open hatch. 

It was impossible to tell how large the room was at first sight. Two lamps hung from posts and did nothing to chase away the gloom that clung in the corners. Row upon row of fine woven hammocks and low beds were spaced throughout the room. That this was a communal rest area was not surprising. It was the doors that lined the room on every wall that gave Viktor pause. 

“Take care of this, Takeshi. I’m going to help Minako.” The woman who had held Viktor said, gesturing lazily to Viktor and the others, turning to the large man who now held Seung-gil bridal style. She didn’t wait for an answer, simply turned and disappeared back up the ladder, slamming the hatch and plunging them into the gloom in full.  
His heart raced, and in the still air his already sweat slicked body felt overheated. He wasn’t sure what was going on, what the large man, certainly an alpha, had planned for them. 

But he didn’t have long to think on it.

The hatch hadn’t been closed for more than a second before Seung-gil came to life. Gracefully he kicked his legs out of the other man’s hold and landed lightly on his feet. He and the man embraced quickly, the large man patting him on the back a bit. “Takeshi.” Seung-gil’s voice was warm, happy. 

“Nok Gae-oh!” Takeshi said in return. “Glad to have you back.”

Seung-gil broke away, a soft grin still playing on his usually stoic face, “I’m heading up,” He said walking towards another ladder in the back of the room that VIktor hadn’t noticed. 

“Yeah, they’ll be waiting for you.” 

Viktor was shocked. Numb. He felt like he had just been kicked in the chest. Seung-gil was….he was part of this. How? But he couldn’t catch his breath to speak. Yuri didn’t have this problem.

“What the fuck!” He yelled. Viktor thought it was directed at Seung-gil, but maybe he simply yelled to the heavens. Either way he didn't receive an answer.

The alpha named Takeshi looked down on them, “Well, can’t have you just sitting in the middle of the floor, can we? You might get stepped on.” He reached down and grabbed Yuri by the arm, lifting him with ease. Yuri cursed again but didn’t try to fight against him. For which VIktor was immensely thankful. “Up you go, the lot of you.” He walked them to one of the doors and held it open as they passed through one at a time. “Make yourselves at home. I’m sure the captains will be coming down to have a chat with you soon.”

“Captains?” Chris asked smoothly as he passed by. His voice low, musical. 

“I’ll let them explain it to you, if they choose.” Takeshi said, shaking his head ruefully. He obviously wasn’t affected by Chris’ flirtations. 

He stood in the doorway, eyeing them as they inspected their new surroundings. “I’ll be outside the door here. We don’t have a brig, but don’t start thinking that means you can act out.” He nodded when none of them made a move to argue. And with a little snap he shut the door tightly behind him. 

“What the absolute fuck?” Yuri said low but passionately as he paced the small room.

It was cozy. Quaint. Even lovely. A small bed took up most of the room. The bright green blanket on top was of a fabulously soft wool and the pillows and mattress appeared to be stuffed with feathers. The bedframe and a little cabinet were of a dark polished wood. And there was a pitcher and basin for water in the corner. Neither of which appeared to be broken or chipped in any way. There was even a sizable window, curtained in sheer green fabric that softened the harsh morning sun. 

It was quite honestly the nicest room Viktor had ever been in on any ship outside of a captain's private rooms.

Shaking his head Viktor lowered himself to sit on the floor as Chris threw himself on the bed with loud ‘hrmf’. “I think it’s obvious.” Chris said to Yuri. He made a show of lounging as well as he could with his hands tied behind his back. Stretching his legs out and crossing them at the heels. 

“You do?” Yuri whipped his head to look down on Chris. His silky blond hair had fallen from its bun to fly wild around his face. 

“Yes, it’s obvious that Seung-gil is in on this. Whatever ‘this’ is, exactly.” Chris shrugged, or gave it a valiant effort at least. “I suppose it makes sense, as he seemed to be the only one severely injured from the fight. Of course, that appears to have been just for show.”

Viktor nodded, distracted. “Yes, I noticed that. They were not exactly trying to hurt us. Just over power us.”

“What does it mean?” Yuri asked shortly. His eyes like green fire in the cool light. 

“I’m not sure. Not yet anyway.” Viktor leaned against the bed frame. “But we should try to rest while we can. We don’t know what’s going to happen.” 

Yuri looked like he wanted to argue. He stared at the door and Viktor worried that he would go to it and try to kick the whole thing down. But in the end he sat on the floor, leaning against the wall with a frustrated huff. Lowering his head. Keeping quiet.

Now they waited. Hands numb from being tied behind their backs. In a small room with no distraction. With the faint sounds of an active ship around. A ship that was taking them who knows where. 

Viktor had never been good at sitting still and waiting. And now that he was so close to the answers he so desperately needed his agitation increased tenfold. He could feel every second rub abrasively against his nerves. Slow. Clawing, as they ticked by. 

It was the worst sort of torture he could have ever imagined. 

 

~~~

 

Putting JJ and his crew behind him felt so good. No matter how much faith he had in his crew. He had no want to put any of them in unnecessary harm. Yuuri didn’t relish the fighting. However, it was an unfortunately essential part of life for them. 

He headed straight for his and Phichit’s shared stateroom. It was a smallish room, but they had worked to outfit it in functional comfort. Several over stuffed chairs, piled with lush cushions, ranged around a low table. A single desk took up the back wall under a large window. Rugs and textiles rounded out the decor to add a warm homey feel. And there were two small doors on either wall that lead to Yuuri and Phichit’s private rooms respectively. 

Yuuri took his hat off and tossed onto the desk before throwing himself into one of the chairs. He started unwrapping his scarf, watching surreptitiously as Phichit likewise began removing his disguise. 

“Well we did it! We have them.” Phichit said cheerily, falling back into a chair across from Yuuri, propping his booted feet on the table with two dull thunks. 

“Yeah, now we just have to figure out what to do with them,” Yuuri sighed, leaning back and staring at the grain of the ceiling. “It feels weird to have….I don’t even know. Prisoners? I guess.” He shook his head. “It feels wrong.”

Phichit nodded, “But we’ll know how to approach them once we speak with Nok Gae-oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

For a moment they just caught their breath. The day had started too early, and adrenaline is a very draining drug. Even Phichit was less energetic than usual. The implications of their actions today were unavoidable now. And that realization was beginning to settle around them.

Things would change. At the very least they had to confront Viktor. The man who had been trying to arrest them for years. Who had literally hunted them down like a dog. And soon they would have to deal with it all. 

Soon. But not just yet.

Try as he might to push it away for a moment, Yuuri’s mind was still racing. Would it have just been easier to talk with JJ? 

They knew he had the wrong impression of them. But it wasn’t as though they paraded their true actions around to everyone. Or anyone. It was more that the other pirate packs just seemed to understand. They showed their support by leaving them alone.

But JJ thought everyone was either for or against him. There was no middle for him. No neutral ground. It was part of the reason Yuuri found him so exhausting. 

JJ’s inability to accept that they had no interest in him had lead them to sending Seung-gil off. He was supposed to act as a buffer. He had a way about him. He was easy to trust and had quickly gained JJ’s favor. From there he was meant to guide JJ away from them. Point out more favorable ways to spend his time. And then report back if things were getting out of hand. 

It had worked well….for a while. Until now.

A small creek announced the entrance of their guest of honor for the day emerged from a small trapdoor in the corner, closing it firmly behind him. 

Yuuri’s eyes had drifted closed at some point during his musing. Without any interruptions he probably would have fallen asleep. Now a contented smile curved his lips as Seung-gil and Phichit’s scents mixed together. Crisp apples, sweet oranges, and anise. Like fall. Like warm spiced wine. 

“Welcome back, Nok Gae-oh.” He said softly. Opening his eyes and sitting up in his chair. He wasn’t surprised to see Seung-gil perched on the arm of Phichit’s chair. 

“Good to be back.” He said with a sigh, leaning back he draped an arm across the back of the chair. “It’s been way too long.”

“I feel just awful giving you that assignment.” Phichit said, leaning his head back to rest on Seung-gil’s arm lightly. “You don’t have to go back, you know.”

Seung-gil shrugged. “It’s really not that bad. And it was a good idea to keep an eye on him. It’s just.”

“Pointless now?” Yuuri filled in, smirking sardonically. 

“Yeah.” Seung-gil gave a small chuckle. What they were trying to avoid had come to pass. They would need a new approach in the future.

“So, tell us about Nikiforov and his soldier friends we just took on.” Phichit said brightly. Clasping his hands in his excitement. 

“Well, the big blond alpha is in fact, not a soldier. He’s some kind of chef, or something. Something with food. He cooked for us while they were on board.”

Yuuri rose an incredulous eyebrow, “Nikiforov brought his chef with him?”

“No, their um, friends. I suppose. His name is Chris.” 

“Friends?” Phichit asked, raising an eyebrow. The insinuation clear in his tone as he shot Yuuri a meaningful glance. 

Yuuri sat up straighter, his stomach doing an unpleasant dip. But Seung-gil didn’t seem to notice. His eyes peered distantly at the wall, “Chris is very…..handsy. But I think They’re just friends.” He said it all in his calm collected way. He was a wonderful observer. His natural beta calmness allowing him to get close to most people without being obtrusive. He had been the perfect choice for the JJ assignment. “He throws himself at Viktor a lot. But Chris is that way with everyone after getting to know them. So….”

“Did he get ‘handsy’ with you?” Phichit asked darkly.

Seung-gil gaze turned pointed, “You don’t have to worry, he was really respectful once he realized I didn’t care for that sort of thing. I just think he doesn’t understand boun-”

“Did you punch him in the throat?”

“What? God no, Phichit! I didn’t punch him in the throat.” Seung-gil looked scandalized, but Yuuri fell forward in a fit of laughter. Bending at the waist he futilely tried to catch his breath as Phichit gave Seung-gil a calculating look. Obviously trying to decide if he should go downstairs now and have a talk with this Chris and his wandering hands.

They were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. A small figure peeked in cautiously before entered all the way, taking in the strange tableau before her with dazzling violet eyes. “Sara, It’s good to see you again.” Seung-gil said brightly as she closed the door behind her. 

“You too, Nok Gae-oh.” she sat several bags on the table before them. “Here are their things for you. Takeshi has them in one of the rooms down below. And Mari said to tell you that we’re out of scope rang from the Empress.”

“Great!” Phichit sat forward, grabbing the closest bag and opening it for inspection. They would get their effects back. Sans anything that could be used as a weapon. “Then tell her to give the order to relax.”

“She wanted to know if we’re still going home.” Sara asked, turning to Yuuri. Her voice light. Gentle, was a good way to describe her. A fitting counter to her brother’s high energy. 

“Yes, the plan remains.” Yuuri said promptly. He nodded to her as she left. Phichit and Seung-gil too enthralled with the bags to have followed the conversation only said farewell once she opened the door to leave. 

“Is this….a cooking knife?” Phichit said, picking up a large knife that was obviously for chopping food, and not defense. “He carries his own cooking supplies?” 

Yuuri shrugged, “Maybe it’s important to them. You know, chefs, or whatever.” He pulled the closest bag towards himself and began rummaging around in it. It must belong to the small alpha. There was a nice hair brush, with fine blond strand stuck in it. A gold hair clip in the shape of a tiger. And quite a lot of Russian currency. Whatever the kid thought that would be good for on a pirate ship? …..but then, maybe he gambled? Yuuri shrugged, he wasn't one to judge.

“What is this?” Seung-gil pulled a large leather bound book from the bag on his lap. 

“Looks hand bound.” Phichit said, running his fingers over the worn spin.

“Why does Viktor Nikiforov have a hand bound book with him?” Seung-gil asked in awe.

“Journal?” Yuuri guessed, giving a small shrug. It would make sense. Captains were known for keeping logs for the ship. It became habit to carry that over to your personal life as well. Yuuri kept a person journal himself. 

The book fell open on Seung-gil’s lap, and Yuuri noted that the pages at the beginning were yellow with age and fading to a crisp white near the end. Whatever it was Viktor had started this book years ago. 

“I….I don’t think this is a journal.” Seung-gil said in a hushed voice, he glanced up quickly to look at Yuuri and then back down at the first page of the book. Wordlessly he pushed it into Phichit’s lap. His eyebrows almost disappeared into his jet black hair. Then like Seung-gil he did a double take to Yuuri before turning back star at Seung-gil mouth opened in silent shock.

“What? What is wrong with you two.” Yuuri sat forward and took the book from Phichit’s lax hand. He plopped it down on the smooth wood of the table. “You two are acting like…..idiots….” he trailed off weakly as he looked at the page. Staring into his own eyes. 

It was old. Oh, was it old. He had been sixteen, very nearly seventeen when the photo had been taken. His family had wanted him to take it just before leaving for the academy. Something of him to hold onto. The sapia colors were faded now. Cracked at the corners. But it was him. 

Katsuki Yuuri, it read, age seventeen. Abducted from his home on the first of December, three days after he presented. 

Yuuri sat there. Silent and dumbfounded, hand on the page, unmoving. Knowing there was an account of his ‘abduction’ out there was a different monster than actually seeing it. 

His parents had said he was taken. It was how they had saved themselves from being party to it. Not that they had known of his plan to leave. To rid them of the burden of keeping him a secret. They only would have learned from the notes left behind. 

Somehow Mari had guessed what he would do and had gone to Minako with her fears. And Minako wasn’t going to let them both run off into unknown alone. 

His parents saying that he was kidnapped had been the best course of action. In a practical sense it was a victimless crime and Yuuri had never really thought too much about it. 

But this. This was….he shook his head. His hands shaking as he carefully turned the next yellowed page. It was another omega, one he didn’t know. Also abducted. And again on the next page, and the next. It was several pages before he got to one he knew. Min-so Park, she had been one of their first rescues. Yuuri looked up, almost dizzy with the realization. Phichit and Seung-gil were watching him closely. Without a word he turned the book so Seung-gil could see. 

“Fuck.” He said softly. He moved to crouch on the floor, clutching the book closer for a better look at his mother’s photo.

“This is a book of abducted omegas.” Yuuri said, voice calmer than he felt. “This is why he’s following us….do you think….” He shook his head vigorously. He couldn’t even finish the thought. 

They had always assumed Viktor was hunting them down for the military. And of course he was. Yuuri had no illusions as to what would happen to him and his crew if Viktor had ever caught them. But what if….what if he was doing it for another reason too. What were the odds he would have a book. With Yuuri’s picture, and heart wrenching, yet oh so fake, sob story front and centre. 

Because Viktor didn’t know it was a fake. He didn’t know that the profiles they were responsible for were either likewise faked or reported by abusive alphas they had rescued the omegas from. 

If Yuuri was Viktor and he didn’t know these things….

“Some of these aren’t ours.” Phichit said as he leafed through the book. “Though most of them are.”

“We’re a convenient cover story for alphas who lose control and might need to make their omegas ‘disappear’.” Seung-gil said, his mouth twisting in distaste. “But we always knew that. Though it is….disconcerting to see the evidence.” 

“We have to tell them.” Yuuri said softly, almost to himself. “We have to tell them everything.” Phichit and Seung-gil looked up sharply, “It isn’t like they can go anywhere. Even when we get home there’s nowhere for them to go. And there’s plenty of time for them to learn the truth and make a choice.”

“Then what? We let them go and hope they start working with us?” Phichit’s laugh was anything but humorous. 

“We just need them to go back to doing what they have been this whole time. They don’t need to change anything.” He stood up, reaching over he took the book from the table and tucked it under his arm. “I’m going to go talk to them. You two finish up here, alright?”

“Yeah, sure.” Phichit said, his voice softer than before. “Sorry, Yuuri. You’re right. And if anything goes wrong well….like you said, there’s no way off the island.”

Yuuri left them to continue their search of the packs, closing the door gently behind him. This probably wouldn’t be easy. It had been so long since he revealed his identity to someone who wasn’t an omega. Or someone who wouldn’t be joining their crew. He was going to reveal who he was to someone they planned on sending back. Someone who would continue to work for those who only wanted his kind kept as pretty objects and bed warmers. 

Viktor wasn’t like that. He had a book of lost omegas. His eyes when Yuuri had left in the carriage held such sadness and longing. And he had thought Yuuri was an alpha at the time. Certainly that meant, well something. 

Best not to think of it. Worry about saying the right things. The right words to convey the importance of what they were doing. 

The crew had settled back into their normal rhythm. People nodded as he walked by, and he did his best to returned them with a kind smile. They could almost run themselves. And Mari was good at handling them when things got too rough, which wasn’t often. 

Boredom was the main contributor of dissension. Too much idle time, stuck in a small space with the same people for days, or months. Tensions would run high and thin. Though throughout the years they had devised several creative ways to get around that sort of thing. 

The dusky quarters below deck were a peaceful, calming refuge. They always were. No matter the time of day or night going below deck meant entering a world of twilight. A few people had come down already to catch some sleep before the night shift. There were gentle murmurs from a couple in the back corner. And soft snoring could be heard from one of the closed doors. 

It was first come first serve, as far as the rooms were concerned. Though need always outweighed want. If someone was sick, or going through a mating cycle they got top priority over the rooms. In times where there were neither situation to contend with, like now, the rooms were up for grabs. 

But most people enjoyed the community of the hammocks and low beds in the main room. Yuuri was still surprised by how little argument there was over this sort of thing. How readily everyone was to share and to give. The fantastical little family they had all formed was so much stronger than he could ever have hoped. 

He shuddered faintly, trying to dispel the odd lump that was working it’s up his throat. He couldn’t let anything happen to these people. These people he loved so much. Who relied on him. Who trusted him and Phichit, and Mari and Minako, to take care of them. He would do everything he could to protect them. 

Including keeping three men on an island against their will….if it came to that. It wouldn’t come to that!

They just didn’t know. Once they knew then they would understand. They could make arrangements. And everything would go back to how it should be. 

Back to the way things were before.

He took a deep breath. Inhaling the mixed scents of his crew, gathering them into himself for strength. Squaring his shoulders he made straight for the door Takeshi was leaning against. 

“How are they?” He asked, voice calm, he met Takeshi’s strong gaze.

“Haven’t really made a sound since I shut the door,” Takeshi looked back at the dark wood, “Don’t smell distressed really either.” He shrugged, and went back to cleaning his nails with a small pocket knife. 

“Alright. You can go. Get some food. I’ll take it from here.” 

“You sure?” He said warily. Though he stood and pocketed the knife. 

“Yeah, they aren’t gonna try anything. And If they do, well, they won’t get far will they?” Yuuri said, with a tight smile. It would be suicide to injure anyone on this ship, especially one of the captains. Phichit alone would be enough to see to that. 

“Right.” Takeshi said, smirking. “I’ll leave you to it then. Captain.” He gave a short bow and walked off. 

Well, here goes nothing. With only a slight tremor he took hold of the latch and opened the door. It swung smoothly, no one wanted to be woken up by the eerie creak of a door so they took care to keep them oiled. 

The sight that met his eyes was just as Takeshi had described. The large blond alpha, Chris according to Seung-gil, lounged carelessly on the small bed. The young blond alpha leaned against the wall next to him. And Viktor. VIktor sat with his back against the bed near Chris’ feet. His bright blue eyes snapped up when the door opened and latched onto Yuuri’s. 

He saw the moment of recognition. The dilation of his pupils just before they restricted to pinpricks in his shock. His visible effort at drawing air, as though the very sight of Yuuri had rendered him breathless. Neither of the others reacted until Viktor finally spoke. 

Just one word, choked voice so strained it cracked. 

“Ichiro?” 

 

~~~

 

Ichiro….it was him. But it couldn’t be. It was him! But that would mean….

No. It was too much. He just couldn’t be. 

He took a deep breath as it hit home. Ichiro was a pirate. Not just any pirate either. 

Viktor raked his eyes over his slender figure. He still wore the black leather vest with the jewels. No. He wasn’t just a pirate. He was the pirate. The one Viktor had been searching for. The captain of the Eros. The ship he had spent his whole career chasing. And he was standing before Viktor now. A smirk playing across his delicate features, lighting his deep brown eyes with a honeyed glow. 

Ichiro hefted something up, Viktor hadn’t noticed it at first but now his breath caught at the sight. It was his book, his records of the lost omegas. 

Christophe had sat up at Ichiro’s name. His shifting weight caused the bed to dip and jostle Viktor, but he took little notice. He couldn’t feel his face, or his hands. He might be having stroke! Even Yuri sat forward on his knees, his eyes agog in his angelic face as he recognized Ichiro from the banquet.  
Ichiro took a step forward, plunging Viktor back in the moment with his sensual grace. Even now he moved like silk in the wind. It made Viktor’s heart stutter in his chest. 

Ichiro held the book in both hands, his smirk growing into a full grin as he met Viktor’s startled eyes once more. “Not quite.” He said in his soft musical voice. Opening the book he sat it gently on the floor before Viktor. 

Not quite! What the hell was that supposed to mean? Not quite. Feeling true anger for the first time Viktor almost didn’t humor him. He knew what was in the book. This man who had taken more omegas from their homes than any one kidnapper alive was now shoving the proof of his barbarity right under Viktor’s nose. 

But he did look. Despite himself, he did look. Knowing full well what he would see, he still looked. 

Then the world stopped. Fading at the edges.

There was no air. But Viktor couldn’t get his lungs to work anyway so that hardly mattered. It was Chris’ softly spoken ‘fuck!’ that brought him back. He snapped his eyes back up to the man, then back down to the book. 

How was this even possible?

The photo was old, at least seven years, and in that time he had changed. 

At seventeen his face was fuller, his eyes large behind thick frames. His hair was a dark messy mop with a life of its own. 

He rose his gaze back up and truly looked at the man who now leaned casually against the door. At twenty four he was thinner, leaner might be a better word for it, making his cheekbones more pronounced. His hair was slicked back like before, but it was the same glossy black. And he was wearing glasses again but these were more delicate with golden wire frames. 

But it was same large eyes. Dark and mysterious. Alight with an enigmatic glow the old photograph hadn’t captured. 

The reality of Katsuki Yuuri was a force Viktor could never have prepared for. Not least of all because he had thought, after seven years, that the young man had been sold off. Or worse. Far beyond his reach. A hopeless promise. An unreachable goal. Something for Viktor to torture himself with. 

Now he was real. Alive. And Viktor didn’t know what to do.

“You’re….” Viktor began weakly. But he couldn’t finish. He didn’t know what he wanted to say. What needed to be said. Luckily Yuuri seemed to have a better grip on it. 

“I’m Katsuki Yuuri. I’m one of the captains of the Eros. And for the record,” He smirked once more, “I wasn’t abducted from my home when I was seventeen.” 

Chris was sitting up straight on the bed now, observing Yuuri with his head slightly tilted. Trying to figure him out. Yuri was still leaning over the book, shooting furtive glances at Yuuri. But Viktor just shook his head. Foolishly he said the first that came to mind. 

“But, ichiro was an alpha….” 

“Sorry to disappoint you.” Yuuri’s voice was low, deadly. It rose the hairs on the back on Viktor’s neck and arms. “But I’m an omega. What you smelled before was my sister’s scent.” 

The woman. She had smelled so familiar and now he knew. She had smelled like Ichiro. He shook his head again. Numb, he said, “Not disappointed….” Then his voice froze, he opened his mouth a few times trying to find the words that wouldn’t come.

“Confused. I think he’s confused.” Chris said quickly. Trying to sound reassuring. 

Yuuri nodded. “I figured as much.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m willing to answer any questions you may have.” 

“Questions!” Yuri said scathingly. “Yeah we have fucking questions! For one! Why are you kidnapping omegas if you are one?” Viktor ground his teeth at Yuri’s tone. But he didn’t try to correct him. He should be angry too, right? He probably was, he was just having trouble feeling at the moment. So he would let Yuri rage all he wanted. 

“We don’t actually kidnap them.’ Yuuri said. 

“Then what do you call it?” Yuri shot, venomous. 

“We free them. Save them. Help them.” Yuuri said, his voice passionate and low. His eyes boring holes in Yuri’s for his accusations. “We find omegas who need our help. Those forced in matings, given to abusive alphas who see them as property. Or those who want out of a system that only views them as breeding stock and trophies.” 

He stared unflinching at them. Not even a hitch his in voice. And Viktor had to admire his brave words. Spoken to a room of alphas, no matter that they were trussed up. Only Yuri was smaller than him and even then not by too much. But there was no fear in those wide dark eyes. 

“You weren’t…..you chose…..” The confrontation on the Empress was a hazy blur of too bright sunlight, flashing swords, and blazing red sails. His mind had still been reeling when things settled around them. 

Now he worked gather the pieces. 

They hadn’t even wanted to see Isabela. Isabela, who was happy. Who loved her life and her mate. They had been offended when Leroy thought they were after her. 

No, it was she they wanted. They had taken Viktor and the others. Seung-gil obviously knew them and had not fought back but played 'dead’. Allowing himself to be brought over. And for what?

“Why? Why are we here. What do you plan to do with us?” Viktor asked, finally finding his voice long enough to form a whole sentence. 

“I don’t believe you are a bad person, Viktor.” He said softly, his voice taking on tones Viktor remembered from Ichiro. Kind, warm. Lovely. Yuuri looked to Chris and Yuri, “I just believe you are, mislead. By a system that is only fair to some.” 

“While you’re on this ship you are my guests. No one will harm you. I expect the same courtesy from the three of you in return.” His voice dropped low on the last part. A warning Viktor didn’t plan on crossing. 

“And while you are our guests I suggest you mingle with the crew. You don’t have to work alongside them, unless you want to. But I encourage you to talk with them. Ask them about their stories. Learn why they are here.” Yuuri said, glancing back down at the book with a smirk. “I dare say quite a few faces will already be known to you.” 

Not waiting for a reply, and what really could they say against him, Yuuri stepped forward and in single fluid gesture withdrew a rather large, wicked looking knife from a halter on his hip. 

He definitely had Viktor’s attention now, as he continued to approach him. Kneeling at Yuuri’s feet, arms still bound behind his back. All he could do was watch, mouth dry, as Yuuri stood over him with the blade. This close Viktor could smell him. He still had the strange mottled scent like the others. But under that, coming through in a gentle wave was fresh peaches, tangy and sweet. Something light and floral. And the comforting aroma of the sea. 

It wasn’t a bad way to dye.

Yuuri chuckled as he stared down at Viktor's awestruck expression. Yuri was releasing a scent that said he was more than apprehensive of the knife, and even Chris was hesitant. Viktor could feel his own scent turning guarded as well. But Yuuri smiled at him, tapping the knife lightly on his full lips. 

“Calm down and lean forward.” Like before, when ichiro had commanded him to dance, Viktor found he could not disobey. An omega couldn’t have that sort of control, especially over an alpha. But without even stopping to consider it Viktor leaned forward, awaiting a blow that never came. 

Instead strong yet gentle hands gripped his arm. The cold blade of the knife slipped through the bindings smoothly. And Viktor found his hands free of the coarse ropes. He sat back, bringing them to his chest to rub at the welts they had left. 

Nothing that wouldn’t heal soon. But god did it feel good to have them free. 

Yuuri moved to Chris who leaned forward without needing to be told. Yuuri made quick work of his and Yuri’s bindings as well. 

Viktor carefully took the book into his hands. Caressing the well worn cover. How many of these omegas was he going to face today? He huffed, unsure how to feel. His emotions such a mixed bag he couldn’t separate one from the other. 

There was unease. Of course, he would be insane not to be wary in this situation. Fear? Yeah, there was a little of that as well. Also anger. But anger at himself for being so foolish, he wasn’t sure. 

And still there something else peeking through as well. The start of something new. Something Better.

Happiness. 

The people in the book he held so dear. They were not all lost. Dead or broken. They were like Isabela. Free. Vibrant. 

He explore the edges if this new emotion. This joy. This small spark of hope. And he willed it to grow. 

“Come on, I’ll show you around.” Yuuri said, placing the knife back in its sheath. He opened the door, waiting for them to get to their feet and proceed him out. 

Viktor picked himself up, and realized another emotion as it bobbed to the surface. 

He smiled broadly as excitement raced through him.

 

~~~

 

Viktor bounded to his feet and raced for the door. He had adopted the same idiotic look from the banquet. Large dopey eyes, his smile too wide. He looked like a large over eager dog. 

It was embarrassing. 

Yuri followed more slowly, keeping one eye on Katsuki and another on Chris at his back. Neither of whom he could fully trust. But Chris was at least a perversion he knew. And sure enough he proved why he couldn’t be trusted as soon as he strode up to Katsuki. 

Chris leaned down, extending a hand as though to touch Katsuki on the rump. But Katsuki was was quicker. He snatched Chris’ hand and twisted his wrist, not harshly but enough that he would feel it. “Nok Gae-oh warned us about your wandering hands. You will be respectful on my ship.” It wasn’t a request. His scent dominated the small space. Becoming powerful but never losing the sweet omegan scent. It was very…..confusing. 

Chris laughed shakily, “Of course, captain. My apologies.” Katsuki released his hand and Chris cradled it to his chest before swiftly shuffling past Viktor to get out the door. Odder still was Viktor himself. He looked rather like he wanted to punch Christophe himself. But instead he moved his gaze to Katsuki, his face softening into something like pride. 

Idiots!

Yuri pushed through them, breaking up whatever was going on between the three of them. 

Fuck, but this was ridiculous. He had only followed Viktor because he feared falling behind in his training. The moron running off with Chris was bad enough. Then he had been stuck on that ship with JJ, who may be the worst human being Yuri ever had misfortune to run into. Now this! Captured by the Eros and all Viktor and Chris could was flirt with the Captain. 

Though, he was impressive. Yuri had seen him fight JJ and couldn’t deny he had skill. Also he knocked Chris down a few pegs and that was reason enough to go up a few notches in Yuri’s book. 

But he wasn’t going to watch them be weird and gross with each other.

Back out in the main room, with it’s too dim lighting and jungle of hammocks, Yuri was accosted by the strong scent or many, many people. 

It was normal on a ship. To a degree. You could never truly get away from it. Where there were people there would be scents. Simple as that. 

On a regular ship one was expected to keep their scents as unobtrusive as possible. Learning to control his scent properly had been one of the first lessons at the military academy.

But the bellows of the Eros was full of an all consuming scent. As though every member would frequently pump the room full of pheromones and their own scents on a regular basis. It was too much, too many scents. The large room didn’t even appear to be full. How could it be so pungent still?

Shrill giggles made him stop short out of the door. Three near identical heads popped out of a hammock to watch them leave the room. “Look, look, it’s him!” The one wearing blue chirped happily, pointing at Viktor. 

Viktor stopped suddenly when he saw them, face going pale like he had seen a ghost. “So there really are three of them.” He said softly. 

Oh, they were the girls, ones from the mansion. The ones who had drugged Viktor and the others. Yuri growled when he noticed the one dressed all in violet glaring at him. “What’s your problem, pipsqueak?” he said, voice dangerous low.

“What sort of alpha doesn’t try to help children!” her voice was surprisingly strong for one so small, and before he could think about it Yuri took a small step back. 

“Axel, please, not now.” Katsuki said from behind him. 

“But, captain.” She whined from the confines of the hammock. 

“I said enough. Will you listen or do I go get your mother?” 

“No, sir!.” They all said together, jumping down as one and running for the hatch. The girl in blue stopped short though. She turned quickly, running up to Viktor she wrapped her small arms around his waist quickly, before hurrying off after her sisters.

Viktor stood frozen but Chris, the lummox, draped himself over Viktor’s shoulders cooing at the sight. “Oh Vitya! Look at you! So good with Children.” He said, laughing playfully. Yuri didn’t stand around waiting for them. They would never stop being stupid. So he followed the girls to the hatch and up to the deck. 

The sun had shifted. It was no longer blasting the deck with the heinous red glow. But now the planks shimmered under his feet. Ugh! He was stuck on the gaudiest ship in existence! 

Viktor, Chris, and Katsuki stepped out behind him. Katsuki taking the lead as they walked out to the deck. His bright eyes scanning the crew, and halted when they glanced up. His features morphed from open endearment to angered frustration. “Minami!” He yelled up into the rigging. 

Yuri peered up to see what he was yelling at. Landing on something that nearly knocked the wind from him. He knew that face. It had only been a month or so since they they had seen him. But in that time he had changed. He was still small, still very thin. But his long chestnut hair was gone. Replaced with a much shorter, and quite messy, bright blond. A hunk in the front was now bright red! 

At the banquet he had been dressed in a long kimono, moving with a careful grace. Now he wore dark leathers like the rest of the crew. It was, to say the least, a shock. 

“Minami, what did I tell you? If you want to be in the rigging you have to hold on with both hands! I will ground you if you can’t listen!” 

The thin boy in the rigging gasped and quickly clutched at the ropes with both hands. Before one had been resting languidly by his side. “Sorry, Captain! Won’t happen again!” He yelled and punctuated his statement by saluting Katsuki.

Katsuki pinched the bridge of his nose, his glasses shifting up his face with the gesture. “Minami!” He said in a loud groan. 

“That’s….that’s Harada’s mate!” Viktor gasped. He stared wide eyed and open mouthed as Minami climbed further up the rigging. 

“No, that’s Minami Kenjiro.” Katsuki said, shortly. “And I suggest you talk with him. I know he’ll be happy to tell you his story…..god knows the boy likes to talk.” The last Katsuki added under his breath. 

A tall woman with multicolored hair, dark at the top, brassy blond at the tips, approached them. Her movements were slow, languorous. As she walked she placed a carved pipe of black wood in her mouth, struck a match on her belt, and lit it. Blowing out a plume of blue smoke when she reached them. “Hey, I thought I heard your lovely voice, little brother.” She said, sticking her pipe back in her mouth with a smirk. 

Katsuki just smiled at her. “Keep an eye on Minami, alright. He’s still too new at this to be on his own like that.”

She shrugged. “He’s trying to make up for a life spent standing still. You can’t really blame him for being eager.”

Katsuki’s eyes softened once more. “Just make sure he doesn’t fall off the rigging, alright?” 

“Sure thing. So ugh,” she turned to take in Yuri, Chris, and Viktor.

“Oh yes, Viktor and his friends will be our guests.” Katsuki said quickly. “I’ve encouraged them to talk with the crew, learn their stories.” He turned to Viktor, “This is my older sister, and the first mate, Katsuki Mari. Mari, this is Viktor Nikiforov and…..” 

He laughed weakly, running a hand through his hair nervously as he eyed Yuri and Chris. His cheeks turning pink in his embarrassment “I just realized I don’t know either of your names.”

“Oh, How rude of me!” Viktor said quickly. “Yuuri, This is my good friend, and restaurateur, Christophe Giacometti.” 

Chris gave an over exaggerated bow, and an idiotic wink. “You can call me, Chris.” His voice was nearly a purr, it was horrendous!

“And this,” Viktor took Yuri by the shoulders to hold in front of him proudly. “This is Yuri Plisetsky. He’s the youngest recruit the Russian military has ever had, and he’s my student. Isn’t that right, Yuri?”

“Oh, your name is Yuuri too?” Katsuki said, smiling down at him kindly. 

“Mmmm, it’s too confusing,” Mari said lowly. She pointed at Katsuki, “You get to be Yuuri, you’re the captain and you’re older.” She placed her finger in the air above Yuri’s nose. “You can be Yurio!”

“What! That isn’t fair. That’s not my name!” 

“Come now, Yurio, we’re guests. Show some respect.” Viktor’s goofy voice chirped from above him. Even Chris and Katsuki were giggling. And it was too much.

It was too much!

He had to get off this ship with it’s hideously bright sails and too shiny wood. And the cackling idiots around him. He broke away from Viktor only to be pointedly jostled by an alpha with soft brown hair. And suddenly he was drowning. In frustration, in anger. He couldn’t take a deep enough breath. 

He didn’t want to be here!

He turned sharply, ignoring the worried voices behind him as he headed for the hatch. He’d go back into the room. Try to focus. Try not to worry about a life left behind for something as stupid as following Viktor ‘fucking’ Nikiforov. He was as crazy as everyone had said he was. 

It hadn’t been worth it!

He slammed the door so loudly it reverberated harshly in the dim room. He had a moment of guilt when he noticed there were people trying to sleep in the hammocks. 

He could feel the calm, the quiet of the room. This was a place of rest. Upset or not he shouldn’t disturb them just because he was angry. But before he could slip away into a room and hope that no one noticed him, a pair of piercing brown eyes locked onto his in the gloom. 

And he knew them. 

He was in a hammock in the dead centre of the room. And he stood out like a beacon on the sea. 

He sat up, slowly. The soft blanket he was wrapped in sliding down from around his face to fall on his shoulders. He had shiny black hair, longer on top with a very close undercut. 

And tucked up under his strong jaw, peeking out over the covers with him, was a brown fuzzy teddy bear. 

“Are you lost?” He said, his voice low, calm. Soothing. 

“Um, I don’t….” Yuri stuttered, his cheeks warming. This man had bested him in a fight….twice actually. And here he was, snuggling a stuffed bear trying to sleep. 

And Yuri had been a complete ass and woken him up. 

He stared at Yuri with unblinking eyes. As though peering into his soul. They rooted Yuri to the spot and he couldn’t hold back the shiver that tickled down his spine at the scrutiny. Never before had he encountered such a steadfast gaze. Unwavering. Inquisitive. Yet not unkind. 

He blinked. Nothing changing in his features, but a new light shone in his deep burnished eyes. “Lay down.” He said in the same low voice as before. When Yuri didn’t move he nodded his head to the hammock next to his. “Lay down and rest.” he said again, tilting his head he appeared to consider his next words carefully. “The night shift is….calmer. I think you’d like it better.” 

Yuri hesitated only a moment before compiling. Making his way through the maze of hammocks to stand in the centre next to the strange dark man. Up close, and without a mask to hide his face, Yuri could see just how young he really was. Probably no more than a few years older than himself. He also noted something else. 

Even in the sea of scents one began to stand out stronger than the rest. It was full of night blooming flowers, soft sweet melon, and laundry warmed by the sun. An very omegan scent

And in this room, surrounded by cloying scents he couldn’t separate, this one was fresh. Consoling. It worked to clear the air around them until it was all Yuri could breathe. He sighed deeply, not realizing just how on edge the other scents had made him until they were gone. 

With a jolt he realized he had been staring at the other man. Cheeks growing warmer still, he hurriedly climbed into the hammock and wrapped the blanket around himself. 

At least it didn’t smell like anyone else. And it was soft. So soft. His grandmother used to enjoy this fabric, before she had passed on. Cashmere, she said it was called. It made sense that omegas on the ship would want it. His grandmother had been an omega, after all. He smiled gently to himself, recalling how she had once wrapped him in such a blanket. 

The other man was still watching him with his unfaltering expression. “Um….my name is Yuri Plisetsky.” He said timidly. Mostly to break the silence, but also because he wanted to know to this person better. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Yuri Plisetsky. I’m Otabek Altin.” He shifted the bear more into his other arm and extended a hand across the empty space for Yuri to shake.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Otabek.” Yuri said, smiling gently, he took Otabek’s hand in his own, it was warm and strong. “I like your bear.” He said once Otabek had retracted his hand and once again wrapped himself in the soft blanket. “What’s it’s name?”

Otabek turned his head slightly to look at Yuri over the edge of the woven bed. “Medved.” He said, lips curving into a gentle smile for the first time. 

Yuri gave a soft huff of laughter. “Good name.” He smiled back over at Otabek, watching as he moved Medved to sit propped against the side of his hammock, so that he could watch over Yuri while he slept. They both settled back. Letting the quiet of the room envelope them comfortingly.

The hanging lamps did little to fill the room, and Yuri stared at the dark ceiling, under the watchful eyes of a plush bear. Wrapped in a soft blanket and the most comforting scent he had ever encountered. 

And even though it wasn’t quite noon, and it had only been hours since he fell out of a completely different hammock on a completely different ship. Yuri closed his eyes. Falling almost instantly into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Dears. And welcome back!
> 
> I was again overwhelmed by the out pouring of support and kind words!! And mildly concerned for the amount of people who left comments that were just inarticulate screams.....are y'all alright? I loved reading every one of them. And especially all the people who come up and say they don't like ABO but they still read. Thank you guys so much. I know it's not everyone's thing and it means a lot that you stuck with story anyway!!  
> Thank you all so much!! Your love and support fuel this story!! 
> 
> And now, the chapter!! 
> 
> This seems like a nice, soft, place to stop. I'm so happy to be able to write that final scene at last!! I've been dying to get to it since they fought waaay back when. *sighs happily*
> 
> Min-so Park is Seung-gil's coach in the anime. In this story she's his mother. 
> 
> Medved is bear in Russian. I like to think Otabek was a very literal child. So he named his stuffed bear, Bear. Yuri, of course, loves the name.  
> (I must have really been wanting summer to arrive when I drafted Otabek's scent, I didn't even realize it until now!)
> 
> I hope no one minds that I use Nok Gae-oh a lot more than I thought I would when I first called him that. I just can't get over Phichit giving out cute pet names in Thai.  
> When I was drafting the layout of the captains' "ready room" I had Phichit in the back of my mind trying to get me to put the trapdoor in his bedroom.....we fought, and this time I won....It's inconvenient for it to be there! Anyone can use it!
> 
> This is quite a long chapter, and there's only so much editing I can do before my eyes refuse to work...I see worse than Katsuki Yuuri XD! So apologies if there are a lot of errors!
> 
> And finally a writer update!! My friend is coming to visit next week, which means there may not be an update until after he leaves. I'll see what I can do, but I won't promise you anything new until the week after. 
> 
> Things to consider while you wait!!
> 
> Where and what exactly is this "home" they are talking about?
> 
> How will Yuri react to finally having a friend?
> 
> Will someone up and slap Chris for not keeping his hands to himself?
> 
> .....what is JJ doing right now?
> 
> NEXT TIME!!!
> 
> Viktor begins asking the right questions.


	12. In the Calm of the Night

Chapter twelve: In the Calm of the Night

 

“No, no. Stop! They don’t need to hear that!” Yuuri called out, for perhaps the fifth time in as many minutes. It was difficult to tell if his cheeks were pink from embarrassment or the wine, but his voice was still strong. 

“Oh I beg to differ. We definitely need to hear it.” Chris leaned past Viktor to give Yuuri a suggestive wink from where he sat at the low table. He and Viktor had been invited to dine with the captains, Mari, and Seung-gil. Two bottle of wine and three courses expertly prepared by Chris later, and the stories had begun to flow. 

Phichit leaned forward, wiping tears from his eyes as he gasped for breath. Seung-gil chuckled contentedly, a merry light in his eyes that Viktor had not seen when they were on Leroy’s ship. Even Mari, who by all accounts was a rather stoic figure, had a fond smile on her face as she regarded Yuuri from across the table. 

The room the captains used as their conference room was impressively small for the amount of chairs they had crammed in there. But instead of feeling cramped or suffocating it was homey. Cozy even. Lit with a few wall sconces and padded with rugs and tapestries of warm reds and gold. 

It was so completely different from Leroy’s conference room. Where Leroy was set on fostering his kingly persona. Decking the space out in furs, and golds, and rich royal violets. Were he was pompous and kingly, setting himself above others. It was clear Yuuri and Phichit wanted to be seen as equals. Both with each other, and largely among their crew as well. 

“Look,” Yuuri cut in amid another round of giggles from Phichit, Seung-gil, and Chris. He turned hastily to Viktor, large brown eyes boring into his with full force. “Let’s just suffice it to say, that I no longer do the haggling.” He said, voice breathy in his desperation to be heard. 

The story had been one from several years back, around the time he and Phichit first took over as captains. Yuuri’s natural inclinations to trust and help had lead to some….not so profitable business ventures. Which he was trying valiantly, if unsuccessfully, to defend his past actions.

“No!” Phichit gasped, “What about-”

“The pickled herring.” Mari cut in, her voice low as ever had taken on a hint of sour amusement. 

Phichit let out a caw of laughter, nearly falling out of his chair. While Seung-gil stopped laughing altogether, turning a sickly green color as his mirth faded. “We were eating it for months.” Seung-gil said, softly, horrified. 

“Look! His ship was damaged, he wasn’t going to be able to make his delivery. I-I just wanted to help.” Yuuri said quickly, waving his arms wildly.

“You didn’t have to buy it all, though.” Mari said, grinning broadly.

Viktor chuckled along with them as he took up his glass of wine. It was sweet and dark, better than anything he’d had in awhile. With a content sigh he viewed the others over the rim as he took a long sip. 

Their merriment. The fond joking that only happened between people who knew and trusted each other for years. In the small room he saw the same magnanimous force that swept the entire ship. Not a gathering of thugs and lowlifes who were only together for a quick buck. There was trust here, and love. They were a true pack, the likes of which Viktor had never experienced before. 

They were a family. 

And in the small time that he, Chris, and Yurio had been on board, the Eros had opened her arms wide to them. Enveloping them in that warm embrace. 

His first few days on the Eros had been an enjoyable, if overwhelming experience. He found himself roaming the ship at random. Given free reign and no supervision, he was allowed to approach anyone and everyone. His leather book clutched to his chest he had begun with the omegas within. Afterwards be moved on to the other crew members. The alphas and the betas. Learning to his wonderment that most had family who had been taken by the Eros at some point. Or on a few occasions, had actually worked in omega safe spaces, the temples, schools, and spas that catered to them. 

The stories were what he expected, feared even, after his initial encounter with Yuuri. Minami Kenjiro had been the first omega he approached, as Yuuri had suggested. And much like he had warned, once Minami got started there was really no stopping him. 

Learning that Harada had most definitely killed his first spouse had been a blow. Viktor had pulled the file for Harada before leaving for Kiritappu. It was part of his routine for every mission. Read up on the alpha and their mate. Learn why someone might want to target them. Verify that it was the Eros, through the roses mostly. And try to comfort the alpha by assuring them that he was on the case to finding their mate and returning them. 

The same procedure for every mission. 

Officially Harada’s first spouse had died from complication with pneumonia. His Second had passed away in childbirth, and his third mate kidnapped before the marriage was even consummated. And he had never questioned the legitimacy of the reports. 

Why would he? He had been taught that omegas were special. Jewels to be treasured. And as an alpha if his mate had ever been in need or hurt it would cause him to suffer as well. 

He wasn’t stupid, he knew abuse happened. But he was sure that it was rare thing. That any alpha worth their salt would rather suffer themselves than hurt those they were meant to protect.

For Viktor's whole life those around him had said that he was too naive. That he sometimes lacked the skepticism that one should look for in a military officer. 

He had always assumed that by that they meant his carefree tendencies. His want to bounce after every dog he saw. Or his love of large crowds, the fair-like atmosphere that would always bring out his largest smile. 

Or the times when his antics would make his mother smile at him fondly, unsure how she had raised such a precocious son. Or when his father would shake his head at Viktor in amused exasperation. He had accepted that was what had made Yakov start going bald, his childishness. But it was also what made him Viktor. 

That’s what he thought they meant. But that in itself was just another example of his naivety. Now he spoke to people who had led lives of waking nightmares. He had even investigated many of them. Placed a comforting hand on their abusers, mourned their loss, and not once had he asked the right questions. 

Never had he questioned whether the person he thought was taken had ever wanted to be there in the first place. 

Viktor was ashamed of his past self. Ashamed because he should have looked harder. Should have asked better questions and shouldn’t have just taken accounts on face value. 

A part him understood that he couldn’t have known. The Eros relied on those documents to show what they did. Poor helpless omegas taken from their mates, or even from the temples that were meant to house them. Reports that would paint the Eros in the worst light. As child abductors, kidnappers, even murderers in some cases. 

They relied on the misdirection.

It was the second half of the abducted crew members that was the real revelation. Those who had families that worked to get them to a place of freedom and safety. Those who had never been mated. Who had been taken as children or smuggled out of omega safe places. 

The Eros had a fragile system. Everyone played their part. Some, like Viktor himself, did so without even realizing. 

Mari had relayed this particular piece of knowledge one afternoon. They sat on the deck as the sun sunk lower and lower into the sea, mending a rope as the crew moved around them, swift and clever. 

She had found him wandering blindly over the deck after speaking with Seung-gil. Viktor had listened as Seung-gil told the story of how he and his mother had fled his father’s house. With help of the Eros, of course. It had not been a….happy story. And the images of his tale kept running through Viktor’s mind without pause. He had fought to keep his lunch down after the encounter and even after an hour he wasn’t sure he would succeed. 

Seeing his distress Mari had grabbed him. And without a word, sat him in front of a pile of rope. She took up a spot next to him, pipe dangling from her mouth as she began mending the rope. Silent at first, but soon she spoke. Voice low, calm and soothing. It took Viktor a moment to realize what she was saying. 

“Seung-gil isn’t a special case. But his mother’s story isn’t exactly the norm either.” She said, rubbing some oil into a frayed rope before rebraiding it. “It’s just lucky he worked at that bathhouse, that we found him and could help his mother.” 

“Why is the bathhouse important?” He asked, dully, taking up a piece of rope in front him and setting work on it. It was nice repetitive work that even new deckhands knew how to do. Something that needed to be done but didn’t need brain power to accomplish. Viktor was pleased with her choice of distraction. 

Mari glanced up from her work and gave him a small smile. “There are several omega safe spaces. For most regions it’s a bathhouse, or spa. A place for omegas to come together and share in the close contact that’s important for them to stay healthy. Only betas can work in these places. No alphas past the front doors. Sometimes we have people on the inside. They can ask subtle questions to their patrons. Let us know when we’re needed.”

“But when we stop anywhere with such a place a few of the crew go, with an alpha posing as their mate to register them, of course. And they do some field work.” Mari shrugged, “It’s been a beneficial system. And through the workers in the bathhouses we’ve even been able to reach out to some of the temples and schools. Slowly our network of eyes and ears for omega safety has expanded.” 

Viktor shook his head. “I can’t believe no one’s caught on. That the alphas don’t realize anything is going on with their mate when they return home.” If he were ever in the position some of these people had been forced into and finally there was hope for freedom, he would not have been able to keep it from showing. 

“You’re giving them too much credit.” Mari’s voice was biting, harsh. “You assume these alphas care about their mate’s well being enough to notice changes in their behavior.” She took the pipe from her mouth and blew out a sharp bloom of blue smoke. 

“But even that plays in our favor. If they ever suspected that we were helping abused omegas the alphas we’re working against would become much more vigilant. They wouldn’t send their mates out to these places where they couldn’t watch them closely. Even if it meant the omega could become ill from neglect. We wouldn’t be able to find them then.” 

“We know we can’t find and help them all. But that just means we cherish the ones we can save all the more. And we’re careful not to do anything that could close an avenue for us.” She said, even with the hopeful words there was pain in her voice. 

Viktor nodded, unsure what to say. They couldn’t get them all….of course they couldn’t. Their only means of escape was a ship. That automatically tied them to seafaring regions. That was such a small area to work with. He shook his head, a bitter taste in his mouth. If only they could do more. 

If only he could do more.

“Even you helped us in your own way.” She said in a brighter voice, as though hearing his defeated thoughts.

Viktor looked up swiftly, Mari’s eyes were back on her work, her pipe securely between her teeth once more. “How do you mean I helped you? I’ve been hunting you down for years. I’ve been a hinderance to your cause.” Viktor could clearly hear the devastation in his voice. But he could do nothing to remedy it. The more he learned about the Eros, the more his past actions ate away at him. 

Mari smirked, a wicked light in her dark eyes. “No, Viktor, you played your part very well. Showing up once we were gone. Filing the reports, helping the alphas. Making them feel like the victims in this. No one would assume we were only doing what the kidnappees wanted. And a lot of that is thanks to your hard work.” 

Viktor chuckled in disbelief. “We helped, by, by….” Viktor flailed internally for the right words to say, “By making sure everyone thought you guys were evil?” 

“You wouldn’t believe how helpful it’s been, yes.” Her dark eyes shone as she met his, and Viktor had been taken back by the raw passion in her usually calm face.

He had been at a loss for words at the time, but he could see it. Now that he knew to look. The Eros didn’t try to make themselves out to be the good guys, so to speak. Not even among other pirate packs. They welcomed the bad reputation, the harsh remarks. And Viktor had to remind himself yet again that it was no fault of his own that he had played so well into their game. 

And now, as he sat ensconced in a large comfortable chair, watching these strange yet fascinating people. Viktor was truly happy that it had ended up that way. 

Some time in the night. After the plates of rich food and sumptuous desserts were emptied and cleared away. After Mari had excused herself to go for a smoke and a fondly exasperated Seung-gil led an intoxicated Phichit to his room. Yuuri walked Viktor and Chris out to the deck. 

Viktor paused at the door, thinking that Yuuri would go on to his own room and end the night there. But he walked past them, giving Viktor a quick glance before crossing the deck to perch against the side of the rail. 

“Go on,” Chris said, voice barely above a whisper. “I need to go make sure the galley is clean. It’s a bad chef who leaves his workspace a mess.” He placed a gentle hand on Viktor’s shoulder, giving a light squeeze before turning to leave. “Besides one of us needs to check on Yurio. I haven’t seen much of him since we came on board.” 

“He’s made a friend, Chris. Let’s just let him figure it out on his own. There’s nothing for him to get into anyway.” He gave Chris a soft smile and received on in return, then he watched Chris as he left for the small kitchen. 

Chris had no troubles fitting in. He had argued for his knives back when Seung-gil had returned their bags and they were missing. But they quickly compromised by keeping his expensive cutlery in the galley. Which was where Chris needed them anyway. 

The only thing was Chris’ hands-on approach to affection didn’t sit well with everyone. But he was learning just who he could and couldn’t get too friendly with. A small alpha woman named Minako seemed especially receptive to his flirtations. Even knocking Chris off his game a few times with her bald behavior. It had been quite amusing watching Chris falter for a change. 

Viktor took a deep steadying breath. The night air was crisp, though it was becoming warmer the further south they went. But the nights were still cool enough to clear Viktor’s head after several glasses of wine. 

But then the sight of Yuuri draped artfully on the railing, had an almost dizzying effect on him. Viktor’s heart sped up, his breath catching slightly in his throat. But it had become normal to him now. After so many days of seeing him, being near him. Gazing at him. Viktor was almost prepared for what Katsuki Yuuri did him….almost. 

The moonlight caught on his soft silky hair, and pooled like liquid down to his shoulders. His garb for everyday was different from his glorious outfit when he first met Viktor. Though it was still quite fine. Loose blue shirt of a silky linen, and tight dark breeches. The same supple black boots as before. 

Damn, he could watch Yuuri walk in those tall boots, laced snugly to his slender calves, for the rest of his life. 

With a slight jerk, Viktor forced his eyes up and made his way across the deck to lean next to Yuuri casually. At least casual was what he was going for. But god Yuuri made his head spin like no one ever had before. 

“I think I’ve spoken with almost every omega on board,” Viktor said, looking off in the distance instead of down at Yuuri. His heart beat a little stronger as he grasped the railing in his strong hands. “All except one, that is.” 

He rearranged his features into what hoped was a playful smirk. Leaning over ever so slightly he cupped Yuuri’s cheek, turning him so that they were face to face. Yuuri’s large startled eyes were wide as Viktor stared into them.

“Tell me, how did Katsuki Yuuri end up on the Eros.” Viktor said, voice gentle. 

He couldn’t fight the smirk and soft chuckle when Yuuri’s cheeks darkened with Viktor’s full attention on him. It was several seconds before Yuuri blinked and pulled his face out of Viktor’s hand. But the flustered look didn’t leave his face as he turned away. Viktor was probably more pleased than he had any right to be, but his grin widened all the same. 

“I...ugh, Well,” Yuuri began a little shakily. “Well, I presented at seventeen….on my birthday actually. And I let home three days later…..but you know that already, don’t you.” He glanced over to see Viktor’s small nod. All that was in his file. 

“Mari and Minako left with me. We went to the docks, we had to get out of Japan. If anyone from the government found me they would have taken me, which was what I had wanted to avoid to begin with, but if they suspected my family and minako were trying to help me get away they would have fined them heavily. They could have lost everything.”

“Finding a ship leaving the country was pretty easy, but we had a hard time hiding my scent at first. Mari and me have very similar scents, but in a tight space people will question when two people smell exactly the same.” Yuuri ran a hand through his hair absently, ruffling the silky black locks in a very appealing way. “We couldn’t stay on one ship too long. As soon as someone began questioning us we had to leave.”

“What did you do on these ships?” Viktor asked softly, careful not to push Yuuri out of his comfortable speech but still too curious to not ask.

He shrugged, “For a while we were just passengers. Minako had a bit of money put back and lived on that for awhile. But eventually we took on work. Learned the ropes, you know. Most crews were happy for a little help if all we were asking for was a free ride. We staying on ships that transported people mostly. It’s easier to hid in a crowd, people are less likely to get close to strangers then. I guess we did that for about a year before we met Phichit….completely by accident.” Yuuri grinned widely at the memory. 

“Oh,” Viktor said, with a smile of his own. “What happened there?”

“He stole our money.” Yuuri laughed at Viktor’s surprise. “We were in Rayong, Thailand. It was the first time we’d ever been there. So we were walking around a market and he ‘bumped into’ Mari. It didn’t take her long to realize our money was gone, and we chased after him.” 

Yuuri’s eyes shone with amusement as he looked to Viktor, chuckling fondly. “We didn’t really catch him. He knew the place better than the back of his hand. But he found us. Later that night we had to find an ally we could hunker down in for the night. He said that he liked our spunk. He thought we could fit into his team well.” 

“Back then it was just him and Takeshi. It was nice seeing someone from home again, but it was a while before we told them everything. Though I know they had suspicions, and honestly we thought about leaving them, but it was….safer with them at our backs.”

“You had to make sure they wouldn't try something when they found out what you are. It’s understandable.” Viktor said, and Yuuri gave a quick nod. 

 

“When they found out though they were more than fine. They were outlandishly sympathetic. It turns out omegas are treated better in Thailand. That most get to choose their mates, they aren’t sent away from home when they present. They still don't have all the opportunities that alphas and betas have, but it’s a better life. It was a relief that once they knew, they didn’t treat me any differently. Phichit and I had become close, but even so I held off telling him until I absolutely had to.” 

He was quiet for a time, and Viktor rushed to fill in what wasn’t said. That he probably had to tell them because would have to had to go into heat at some point. But that was far too personal for him ask about, he turned his head so that Yuuri wouldn’t see the blush that now suffused his own cheeks. 

The last thing he needed to do was think about Katsuki Yuuri in heat!

“The five of us hopped from ship to ship like before. Never staying in one place for too long. Until we ended up on the Eros. Well….it had a different name and crew back then. The captain was not a good man.” 

Yuuri’s voice went suddenly dark, his scent turning sour with disgust. “Funny enough he actually did what we pretend to do now. We didn’t know that though. He wanted cheap deckhands and we needed money and food. It worked out well…...until we picked up one of his ‘shipments’.” His mouth twisted on the word as though it physically pained him. 

“None of us really had any fight training back then. Phichit and Takeshi had taught us a few things. Mostly how to defend ourselves in a street brawl. We were afraid we wouldn’t be able to pull it off, and we probably wouldn’t have but we noticed not all of the crew seemed to agree with the captain’s choice of merchandise, or how he….handled them. So when we made our move it was with several of his own crew at our backs.”

“Phichit and I went for the captain, and Mari, Minako, and Takeshi led the others in a mutiny. We dropped them all off on the larges rock we could find and didn’t look back. Once we freed the omegas I revealed myself as one of them to the whole crew.” 

“And they weren’t upset?” Viktor asked before he could stop himself. “That they had overthrown their captain on the orders of an omega?”

Yuuri shook his head. “Surprisingly they seemed to love it. I don’t know what they saw in me, but they rushed to follow us. We said we would let them go and find another ship if they wanted, but we didn’t lose any of the original crew. And we dropped most of the omegas off in Thailand with Phichit’s family. But even a few of them chose to stay with us. Not that I blame them. This may not have been the life I thought I would live, but I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

He looked up then, into Viktor’s shining blue eyes and it was all Viktor could do to stop himself, to hold himself back. The light in Yuuri’s eyes, the joy there, was something otherworldly. 

Yuuri may not understand what made those crewmen flock to him, but Viktor did. There was an aura around him, like a beacon that drew in those around him. Sometimes the pull was so strong Viktor was sure it would tear him apart. 

He was not entirely sure that was a bad thing.

“So,” Yuuri said, breaking his gaze from Viktors and staring out into the night. Bringing Viktor once again into the present. “Now that you’ve been here a while, and you’ve had your chance to really meet us. What do you think of us?” He turned his eyes, darkly innocent, up to meet to Viktor’s. A tantalizing scent of peaches and flowers mingling with the sea breeze tickled his nose. 

It took a moment for Viktor to work up the saliva to speak. Why couldn’t he just focus? He cleared his throat, welcoming the change in topic.“Well, you weren’t what I was expecting, in the best of ways.” He added quickly, smiling down at Yuuri. “I couldn’t have been more wrong about any of you. And I couldn’t be happier to have been wrong.” 

Yuuri grinned. “I’m glad to hear you say that.” But his eyes turned sad, as if to make a lie of his words. He lowered his head to look at hands where they rested tenderly on the rail. Absentmindedly he began running them lightly over the smooth silken wood. “Mari said she talked to you, about how we relied on you in the past?”

“Yes, she did. She helped me see so many things that day.” 

“Now that you know. You know us, you know what we do and how important it is. That we can’t stop.” Yuuri looked up into his face once more. Eyes no longer sad, but determined. Lit with some fierce light Viktor wished he could bathe in. 

Yuuri’s voice took on a stronger timbre as he said, “Now that you’re aware, you can help us better. When you return to Russia you can begin working with us now.” 

Much like every other suggestion Yuuri had made to him, this was more command than question. But this time Viktor wasn’t sure how to answer. DIdn’t honestly know what he should say. Turning away, he had to stop looking at the intensity that was Katsuki Yuuri. 

His heart dipped low in his chest. He hadn’t realize this would end. But, of course it would. Suddenly he was angry at his own stupidity. They wouldn’t simply let things stay as they were. Let him and his friends ride around on their ship doing nothing but getting in the way. Just to have late night dinners and pleasant talks on the warm deck. 

They would have other omegas to rescue soon. And Viktor would either need to return home or become AWOL. Marked a deserter. 

Of course it would end. He just hadn’t realized he would need to face that reality so soon.

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked, voice soft. There was so much in that one word. Questioning, longing. Fear? Did he worry that even now Viktor could return to Russia and give them up? Turn them in? Even after getting to know them, did Yuuri fear he and his crew would still face the noose for their crimes. 

No. Viktor shook his head. Only the alphas and betas would have that to look forward to. He suspected all the omegas would find themselves securely behind the door of the nearest temple or school. Awaiting a mate they never asked for. 

“You’re asking me,” He paused, taking a deep breath before he could continue, “To return to the military. Act as though I never found you. And aid you from there. Leading a chase I know I won’t win. Because I won’t really be chasing anymore.”

“Yes.” Yuuri said, a soft whisper.

“Yuuri. If I return,” Viktor paused briefly, realizing his word choice. If. Was it if now? A lopsided smirked tugged his lips as he saw Yuuri had noticed his phrasing as well. 

“If I return to the military I won’t be put back on the Eros mission.” He looked out at the dark horizon, seeing exactly how things would play out. “General Feltsman made me take this leave. Trying to catch you at Harada’s banquet was my last chance. He said I’m obsessed. That I’ve lost focus. I’ve become sloppy. Disinterested in anything that wasn’t catching the Eros.”

Viktor huffed, sighing in deeply. It felt good to talk about it. “His words were, if I failed he would take the mission from me. He phrased it to make it sound like a temporary thing. But I know better. The man helped raise me, I know when he’s lying.” Viktor finished bitterly. 

He looked back down at Yuuri, who was observing him with large unguarded eyes. Viktor drank in the sight of him. His pale skin, his kind features. Yuuri was everything he never knew he needed. Water in the wasteland that had become his life. A bright pocket of air in the sea where he was drowning. And now that Viktor had found this…..

His next words were easy. They floated out of him on a mellow breeze, to dance around their heads in the starlit night. 

“Yuuri, I don’t think I’m going back.” 

 

~~~

 

Otabek was right, this was where he belonged. 

The nights were quiet. He had never worked the nights on the Agape. Viktor was his personal teacher, he had needed to be up when Viktor was up, and sleep when Viktor had slept. 

Now he relished the dark. The powerful calm of the night. 

Otabek watched the crowsnest most nights. Legs threaded through the wide mesh of the cage to dangle free in the air. Sitting atop the tall mast as it swayed in the breeze. 

Yuri loved it!

Surreptitiously Yuri stole a glance at Otabek. Learning that the man who had bested him in fighting was an omega had been quite a surprise. 

Though in all honesty after a day of nothing but shock, after shock, after shock, the initial encounter had been somewhat dampened. Only when he had woken up, Otabek shaking his shoulder gently to rouse him, had it really sunk in. 

He was on a ship full of omegas, and they were all probably better fighters than he was. The revelation, once fully realized, left him feeling oddly muted. To go from the best among alphas his age, to simply fair among all three dynamics, was never something he had thought would happen.

Of course Otabek explained a lot to him that first night, after seeing Yuri’s distress plainly despite his efforts to mask it. Beka had led him up the mast, careful of Yuri’s inexperience. 

He hadn’t spent any time in the crowsnest on the Agape either. And though he would never say it to anyone, when he first climbed up he had been quite frightened of the flimsy wooden pole and the strong wind. 

But Otabek had simply settled himself on the floor of the cage, leaning confidently on the railing. It put Yuri at ease, and he soon followed suite. 

“You’re a good fighter.” Yuri had whipped his head around at Otabek’s low even voice. 

“You literally handed me my own ass, twice. That’s hardly good.”

Otabek had shook his head. “I’m trained in fighting techniques you’ve probably never heard of. Specifically trained to be able to best your personal style. The one taught to military officials.” He said, steadily. “That doesn’t make me better, just more experienced.” 

“If you say so.” Yuri said, dejectedly. Being the youngest in the academy, and then again on the Agape meant Yuri was usually the one with the least amount of experience. But that usually wasn’t an issue. He had still been the best in his division. 

“You know, most of our trainers are on the ship. We workout in the early morning usually. Between the shifts. You should join with us.”

Yuri perked up, “What sort of training.”

Otabek shrugged, “Swords, both western and eastern techniques. Hand to hand and martial arts. Even dance.”

“Dance?”

Otabek hummed in affirmation. “Minako sensei teaches us dance, ballet and ballroom. It really helps with agility and balance.”

Yuri had been….interested. And a little skeptical. Until he had met the small alpha woman, Minako. She was frightening. Lightening quick. A raging storm. But he had still sought her out, asked her what she could offer him. To make him better. Stronger. 

More. 

Between lessons with Minako sensei, martial arts training by an omega named Cao Bin, and sword art by an Italian alpha named Celestino, Yuri found himself waking sorer than he ever had been before. 

And far happier than he could ever have imagined. 

Mornings spent in the silvery light of dawn, learning new ways to fight. His days were spent wrapped in a warm blanket, swaying in a hammock next to Otabek. And his nights. His nights were spent here. In the crowsnest. Mostly in silence. Companionable. Comforting. 

Beka wasn’t one for long conversations. And Yuri found he enjoyed that. Enjoyed the calm. The feeling of seclusion in a comforting presence. Peaceful instead of lonely. The way Otabek called him Yura and not that awful nickname Katsuki’s sister had burdened him with. 

He was the only one that didn’t seem to look down on Yuri because he was small. No one in Yuri’s family was particularly small….some people, even alpha, simply took longer to grow. It would happen for him soon. 

Several nights of climbing the mast had cured him of any fear he had of the flimsy perch. He had taken off his boots that night when they reached the top of the mast. His feet now hung through the woven cage, wind cool wind tickling through his toes. 

They hadn’t taken anything from his bag other than an old pocket knife, and Yuri had quickly taken to wearing his tiger hair clip once more. It had been a gift from his grandmother just before she had passed away. She had been the only omega he had ever known until Isabela and the Eros crew. It felt right to honor her memory, considering his present company. 

He had been thinking about her a lot lately. 

Careful not to draw attention Yuri kept sneaking glances at Beka. Trying to fit him in the same position his grandmother had held. 

She had wanted to for nothing. His grandfather had always been kind and attentive, and she had said the only thing that could ever make her happy was knowing that her children were taken care of. 

She was homey. Calm, but in a different way than Otabek. Though they were both strong, of that there was no question. There was something decidedly demure about his grandmother’s strength, though. She had been a proper omega to his grandfather’s alpha. 

He just couldn’t fathom Otabek ever ending up in a position like that. 

But if the Eros didn’t exist. If there had been no omega refuge like this one, would he have? 

“Beka,” He began tentatively, waiting for Otabek’s slow turn, meeting his dark eyes before continuing. “How did you end up here? If you don’t mind me asking.” He finished in the rush, cheeks tinting pink. 

Was it rude to ask such a thing? VIktor had been asking the omegas their stories all week. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t rude. But that Viktor was stupid and didn’t have a good grasp on personal space…..Chris’ bad habits were starting to rub off on him. 

But Beka simply smiled. Not much, but Yuri was beginning to understand his expressions better. They were subtle. You needed to pay attention in order to catch them. But they were there. Not hidden at all, one simply had to look.

He looked back out to the sea, scanning the horizon like they were meant to be doing. HIs voice was low and deep when he finally spoke. Even in the quiet of the night Yuri had to listen carefully. Not that that was a problem. 

“My mother was an omega, my father an alpha.” he shrugged, “You know, the usual for that sort of pairing. Well, they had a lot of children, and were very happy. Actually happy too, not just the alpha saying that’s how it is.” He was quiet for a time, But Yuri didn’t press. Now and then the wind would send him a hint of Otabek’s scent. Fresh and light. And sad. 

“My father died when I was still young. Before I even presented. My mother was sent back to a temple in Almaty. My brothers and sisters were split up. The ones who had presented were sent to separate orphanages for whatever their dynamics were, and the rest of us to another.”

“When I turned out to be an omega was I sent to Russia. They said there were too many of us in my original temple, so they moved us to lesser populated areas.” He shook his head, a small sad smile curving his lips. “But I didn’t want to end up like my mother. She had been happy, but once her alpha was gone no one else saw her as a person anymore. She was taken from her children, put back into the system as soon as her claim mark faded…..I wanted to find a life I could live on my own.” 

“Yuuri found you, then? I mean, the Eros, someone from here?” Yuri asked quickly. Voice soft. 

Beka nodded, “In one of the bathhouses. It wasn’t Yuuri though, it was Yuuko. She moved from person to person. To any beta watching she just came across as overly friendly, chatty. But pleasant. But when she got to me. Well,” Beka huffed in amusement, “I answered a few questions in a way that told her I wanted out. I didn’t even realize she was feeding me questions until afterwards. But I took the opportunity presented to me. I’ll never regret it.” 

He went silent again after that. Back to watching the night with his sturdy gaze. 

After a while Yuri had to break to the silence. Had to ask the question that had begun invading his thoughts when things became too still. 

“What do we do now, Beka?”

This time Otabek actually laughed. Soft, but distinct. “For me, I do this. I watch the crowsnest. I train. I help on the missions when I’m needed. I help the others when they need me. Settling into this lifestyle isn’t always easy. But that’s what I do. This is the life I always hoped to live.”

He looked to Yuri, holding him in place with his dark piercing gaze, as though seeing into his soul. And Yuri couldn't look away even if he had tried. 

“But you, Yura. Only you can decide what is right for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!! I'M BACK!! It's just been a little over a week but it feels like so long. It was a good week though, catching up with an old friend, going to the beach, drinking too much. Thank you everyone who wished me a nice vacation!!
> 
> First thing!! Your constant support and kind words give me so much strength!! the day after posting and everything starts pouring in I feel like I could take on a bear!! I mean. . . I won't. Because there aren't any bears around here and I think If I went to the zoo and tried to fight a bear they would probably revoke my membership and never let me back in. . . But you get the idea :D I love you guys so much!! And I wish I could reply to all the messages, but they get shoved into one email and it becomes a confusing mess. But I read them all!! and they make me so happy! 
> 
> I was hoping I could have this out sooner, but it's been so hot (monday was 96 and we don't have AC!!) And I had to deal with ant proofing the house, when it gets in the upper 80s they try to come inside. . . things just got away from me. BUT IT'S HERE. 
> 
> So I came to the realization I can't cover everyone's story and expect to keep the flow going. But I promise several other character's pasts will crop up as the story progresses. 
> 
> We've come to the reason why I aged Phichit up. I needed him and Yuuri to meet within the year that Yuuri left and have it heavily imply that Phichit had been running the streets for several years before that, but that would have made him quite young when it all started. And I couldn't bring myself to make baby Phichit a tiny bandit. He at least needed to have presented and able to take care of himself. Imagining Phichit as a pre-teen all alone on the streets was NOT the way I wanted this story to go ( PROTECT BABY PHICHIT) So that's why he's Yuuri's age. 
> 
> I could possibly be convinced to do a one shot of Phichit's life before Yuuri. How he met Takeshi and what his life was like growing up in Thailand. But I don't think we'll see too much of his personal story here. 
> 
> I hope the chapter isn't confusing. I read it several times, but like I said it was sooo hot! and I know that impaired my planning skills. So there's some back and forth, memories from separate days being retold in the chapters. And Viktor's and Yuri's POVs are happening on different days. Just let me know if you have questions and I'll fill you in! 
> 
> Looking forward to next chapter where we start moving the plot along again!! 
> 
>  
> 
> NEXT TIME!!
> 
> Viktor makes himself at home


	13. A Place to Belong

Chapter thirteen: A Place to Belong

 

Viktor said he might not leave and it was….not what Yuuri had expected. 

But the look on Viktor’s face after he had said it. The new light that sparked in his crystal blue eyes was absolutely enchanting. In the short time that Yuuri had known him he had never seen Viktor look so….light. Like a dark cloud had lifted from his shoulders. A heaviness to his features Yuuri hadn’t noticed before now melted before his eyes. 

The man who stood before him now was not the Viktor Nikiforov that had first boarded his ship days ago. This one, this new man, looked younger, happier. Even his scent had become stronger. Sweeter. Fuller

The sudden change left Yuuri reeling. Until he remembered the dark looks. The sadness that he would sometime see when Viktor didn’t think he was being watched. His eyes as Yuuri road away from Harada’s mansion that night, now so long ago, had held such misery. And Yuuri had not really thought about it. There had been a job to do that night, and his work outweighed anything else. And afterwards it hadn't matter. He never thought he’d see Viktor again.

But now he was faced with a scolding question. How long had Viktor been unhappy? How long had he been wading through life, his one goal an impossible one? 

Yuuri’s stomach clenched unpleasantly. He was the source of that failure. He and his crew. If Viktor’s sadness was a product of that failure than that too was Yuuri’s fault. A jagged spike of gilt raced through him, leaving a metallic taste in his mouth, caused the hair on his arms to standing on end. 

Then Viktor laughed. Open and honest, and heartbreakingly carefree. He had never laughed that like around Yuuri before. The low rumble of it rolled over his skin, soothing and warm. And Yuuri found himself smiling up Viktor, his new light infectious. 

“Are you sure?” Yuuri said softly. He didn’t want this new Viktor to disappear, but he had to know. Viktor needed to be sure, he needed to think this through. So Yuuri gathered his strength. Set aside what he wanted. Careful that his voice wouldn’t betray the answer he wanted to hear made himself ask. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Viktor took in a deep breath and sighed it out slowly before turning back to Yuuri. For a moment all he did was look. Sending a shiver down Yuuri’s spin with his intensity. Then his smile softened. “I’ve never been more sure about anything.” 

Yuuri couldn't get his words, his voice, his eyes and how they glowed in the moonlight, out of his head. He lay on his bed that night and all he could see was Viktor. An odd emotion he couldn’t name began building up in his chest. It sat there, a small pressure he couldn’t shake. Though it wasn’t unpleasant….not really. 

He rolled over, away from the pearly light of predawn that began working it’s way through his window. The almost ever present nest he rested in was his safe haven. A place where he didn’t have to deal with the pressures of the ship. 

The walls mostly constructed from soft sheets and woolen blankets. Here and there an article of clothing that once belonged to Mari, Phichit, or Minako. He should probably take it down soon. Get new blankets and freshes clothing. But for now, it was just right. 

Flopping over onto his back again he sighed, grumpy. He could sleep more. He had time. He wouldn’t be needed on the deck for a while yet. Not until the sun had actually risen at least. 

But he couldn’t. Couldn’t shut his mind down. Couldn’t shake a certain Russian soldier from his thoughts long enough to find sleep. 

Gracelessly he admitted defeat. Sitting up, letting the thin sheet pool to his waist as he stretched his arms above his head. Several vertebrae popping in a very pleasant way. Thoughts of a quick bath, and a warm breakfast were cut off as the door to his room flew open. 

Frozen, arms still up in the air, Yuuri turned his head to the door. It wasn’t locked, it never was. He was the captain! No one just barges into their captain’s private quarters. 

But Viktor Nikiforov obviously didn’t know that. 

He walked in, head down looking at a slip of paper, talking as soon as he was in the door. “So I was thinking I could offer my services to the crew. Like a instructor, you know, teach them about the military and what they’re likely to go up against if we encounter….anyone….” Viktor’s voice died out as he looked up, finally seeing Yuuri, half naked on a nested bed.

Yuuri put his arms down quickly, face going scarlet in an instant. “Vi….Viktor!” He quickly pulled up the sheet to his chest, stuttering. God this wasn’t happening! “What are you doing!”

“Oh god, oh, oh my god!” Viktor finally looked down, hand coming up to further block his sight as Yuuri went even redder. Without his glasses he couldn’t quite tell what Viktor’s expression was, but his scent quickly turned to one of embarrassment. Probably mirroring Yuuri’s own.

Yuuri tried to recover quickly. Sliding out of the bed He got to his robe and hurriedly put it on. “It’s alright….ah, what was it you needed?” He said, voice steadier as he walked around the bed. 

The crew had seen Yuuri in his robe many times. Even without a shirt if it was too hot while he was training. And If Viktor was going to be part of the crew Yuuri needed to get used to the idea and start to treat him like any other crewman.

Certainly there wasn’t anything different with it being Viktor….Yuuri was just being silly. And Viktor was going to have to learn that Yuuri and Phichit were the captains of the Eros. Not him. Which meant knocking before entering a room….

But Viktor was new to all of this. Just for now, he would let it slide. Just this once. 

Viktor looked up at Yuuri’s approach, taking obvious note of Yuuri’s robe. Well, he would need to get used to it. “I, ugh. Well I was thinking about all the things I could do to help around here, and….” He fidgeted with the piece of paper, “I’m so sorry I barged in!” 

Yuuri gave a soft laugh, it came out far more tender than he was aiming for. “It’s alright, really.” He said, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. “Let’s just remember to knock next time, okay?”

“Yes, of course!” Tension drained from him instantly, replaced by a large smile that almost looked like a heart. Without another word he thrust the small piece of the paper out to Yuuri. Like a giant child showing his off his drawings. 

Yuuri took it with a bemused smile. Looking down for a moment before laughing to himself. He couldn’t read it! “One second,” he said grabbing his glasses from the small desk before beginning to read. When he reached the bottom he quickly read it again, and once more…..what in the world? “Ugh, Viktor? You….well....” 

Yuuri looked up at him, Viktor’s cheeks were slightly pink. His smile more flustered than excited as he ran a hand through his hair. “Is something wrong?” he said, smile wavering.

Yuuri ducked his head, unable to hold back the near snort of laughter when it bubbled up. “Viktor,” He said, voice melodic. “This is a pirate ship. You don’t need to give me a resume.” 

Yuuri dissolved into a fit of giggles and a moment later Viktor joined him. Though he was a bit more subdued. Embarrassment evident in his still pink cheeks and way he shifted, restless. “Well, I’ve never had a job outside of the military….I didn’t know what I should do.”

“No, no. This is fine.” Yuuri placed the paper on his desk. “Go talk to Celestino. He does the sword training. I’m sure you can work something out with him. He’s tall, an alpha. More hair than a lion, you can’t miss him.” 

Viktor hummed and nodded. He had probably seen Celestino in the mornings running the drills. Though unlike Yurio he hadn’t been participating in them. That would probably change now though…..And Yuuri quickly looked away, trying desperately to not think of a shirtless sweaty Viktor. Glistening in the sun as he worked a sword expertly. 

Nope, no….definitely not thinking about that!

Luckily a knock came at the door. Yuuri gave Viktor a withering glance, making a motion towards the door as though to say, ‘See, this is how you do it!’. 

Viktor’s answering look could be summed up as ‘not quite apologetic, still somewhat sorry, but really more amused than anything’. Yuuri shook his head in defeat. “Come in!” He called, not moving from his spot, leaned up against his desk. 

The door cracked open and a curly head of blond hair poked in. “Captain?” Came the small, unsure voice. 

“What is it, Thera?” Yuuri asked, smiling pleasantly at her as she fully entered the room. Looking nervously between him and Viktor. 

“I was wondering if I could get a...um, shirt or something from you.” She asked, hesitant. Smoothing out a strand of hair over and over, pulling it down just to let it bounce back up with the rest. Yuuri took in her fidgeting, her strong scent….of course.

“Sure thing. Which room are you in? I’ll go bring you something down in a bit.”

Thera beamed, scent becoming more at ease now. “I’m in the third to right! Thank you, Yuuri!” She glanced at Viktor again before darting from the room, closing the door behind her. 

Viktor gaped at the door after she left. The request must seem incredibly bizarre to him. But again, it’s just another fact of life on the Eros. He needed to get used to it. And quickly. 

He wouldn’t really have a choice. 

Yuuri cleared his throat, drawing VIktor’s attention to him once more. “Sometimes, when a crewmember is going into heat or a rut they’ll ask for clothing from certain people. You want your nest to smell like the people you trust, someone you feel safe around.” Yuuri said, watching Viktor’s expression closely. “This is a request I get a lot.”

Viktor just stared at him for a moment, before visibly shaking himself. “So that girl….” 

“Is going to go into heat soon, yes.” 

“But that’s dangerous!” Viktor said in an explosive rush. Obviously horrified. “There are alphas onboard!” He looked at Yuuri like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Yuuri just shook his head. “How many omegas in heat have ever been around?”

“None!” Viktor all but yelled. Clearly offended Yuuri would even think such a thing.

This might be harder than he’d like….But there was only one way to fix it. Shaking his head, Yuuri went to his bed once more, and removed the case from his pillow. He really did need to remake the whole thing anyway. Making a quick decision he began unmaking the nest. Deft and practiced movements making the task seem effortless. 

“Here.” He said, as he began handing Viktor blankets and sheets. Careful to not get the clothing that didn’t really belong to him caught up in the load.

Viktor stood, mouth slightly agape as Yuuri threw blankets at him until he held quite an impressive stack. “Ok,” Yuuri said, heading for the door. “Follow me.”

Viktor stood rooted to the spot, sputtering a bit before he was able to speak.“You aren’t wearing any clothes!” This time Viktor’s voice cracked as he yelled. 

Yuuri looked back at Viktor. He truly did have such a surprised look on his face. It was almost too much. Yuuri thought briefly about going down to the crew quarters in his thin silky robe just to see what sort of reaction he could get from Viktor. But….He needed to start his day anyway. 

With a sigh he opened the door. “Wait for me, right here. I’ll only be a minute.”

He did have the satisfaction of watching a completely dazed Viktor walk translike past to him to wait on the deck. 

He closed the door with a tiny snap, feeling perhaps more smug than he should. It was clear Viktor had some very backwards ideas when it came to omegas. 

Yuuri chuckled to himself, low and oh so delightful. God it was going to be fun ridding him of every last one of those misconceptions.

 

~~~

 

Fuck. Fuck! But this morning hadn’t gone at all like he had planned. 

The night before Viktor had written his list of accomplishments and talents. Things he thought might be useful to the Eros crew. He was going to present it to Yuuri first thing this morning. In his mind Yuuri was proud of him and welcomed him onto the crew without a hesitation. 

Instead he had been the world's stupidest alpha! Barging into an omegas room without knocking or being invited. He had just gotten too caught up in the excitement of seeing Yuuri again that he forgot he would need to knock first.

To make it worse he hadn’t even been out of bed. He was practically naked! And Viktor had just barged in on him!

No. To make it doubly worse Yuuri had been nesting! It was unfair, the utter amount of cute that was all on its own. But the alpha in Viktor had been forced to appreciate how well constructed it was. And that the man in the middle of it was the most desirable thing thing he had ever laid eyes on. It was all Viktor could do to tear his eyes away from him. It was Yuuri’s obvious discomfort of being seen thus, his scent taking on a hint of fright for just a moment. There and gone so fast it might have been imagined. But it had been enough to quell instinct, and allow Viktor to give Yuuri the privacy to dress. 

Not that what he put on really helped matters much. It was difficult to have what he had been hoping would be a professional conversation, when all he could do was admire Yuuri's body. How the thin blue silk clung to him in all the right ways. How it was slightly opened at his chest…..

And it only got worse from there. After the omega girl had come in and asked for his clothing. And Yuuri began to deconstruct his nest. Viktor’s inner alpha raging at its destruction. Only to fall into silent confusion when Yuuri began tossing it at him to hold….

Now VIktor was standing on the deck, holding what had once been Katsuki Yuuri’s nest in his arms. And sweet bloody hell it smelled so good. It smelled good!

It smelled so fucking good!

It was all he could do not to bury his face in it. He flushed, becoming far too warm, as he tried, and tried to quell his racing heart and improper thoughts. 

There wasn’t even a scent of arousal or anything coming from the blankets. It was simply and purely Yuuri. And the knowledge that this had once been his very private and personal nest, that was driving Viktor crazy. He had never been more proud of his control as he stood stiffly on the deck waiting. 

It was definitely, definitely, longer than a minute when the door finally opened again and Yuuri came out. All flowing shirt, snug breeches, and combed back hair. 

He was doing nothing to aid in VIktor’s current agony. 

“Let’s go.” was all he said as he sauntered past Viktor, heading for the hatch that lead below deck. He held the hatch open for Viktor. It was difficult making his way down the ladder with an arm full of nest, but he managed without feeling like too much of a fool. Then Yuuri jumped down beside him. Nimble. A cat landing on its feet. Viktor felt rather put to shame. 

Not that he lingered on that thought. As he turned to follow Yuuri his eyes caught on a small figure in one of the hammocks. He knew Yurio had been staying down with the crew. With his new friend, whose name Viktor was almost sure was Otabek. He didn’t quite have everyone’s name down just yet….What he hadn’t been expecting was how close they were. Several of the hammocks lay almost against each other, with others spread farther apart. 

Yurio and Otabek were in ones that very nearly touched. Odder still was their near combined scents as he passed. Not as though they had been scenting each other. Rather like they were simply allowing the other’s scent to become part of their own. 

VIktor didn’t really have a word for it, or a proper way to describe it. Feeling eyes on him he turned to see Yuuri watching him. A crooked, satisfied smirk on his of face. The sight caused a lump to form in Viktor’s throat. 

He was beautiful. 

“I’m glad they’re getting close.” Yuuri said, voice soft in the dim room. The lamps casting his delicate face in a warm glow. 

Viktor swallowed before finding his voice. “I’m not sure he’s ever been this close to anyone before.” He looked back to both of them, sound asleep in each other’s presences. An irrational jealousy creeping up on him. Yurio did make friends easily. Not that Viktor had too many. But of all people Yurio was doing better at fitting in with these people than he was. And it hurt.

Viktor so desperately wanted in.

A soft touch on his arm brought him back. Warm brown eyes like deep wells looked up at him. Kind. Captivating. And the feeling that Viktor didn’t belong withered before it even took root. In Yuuri’s presence he felt so much more. Stronger, braver, freer, than he ever had before. Yuuri turned, walking to the third door on the right, and Viktor followed. 

He would follow Yuuri anywhere.

Giving the omega girl….Thera, her name was Thera. Giving her the sheets and blankets from Yuuri’s nest, watching has Yuuri and she collected supplies from various crewmembers. Including Yurio’s friend who handed over his vest without a second thought before falling back to sleep. The whole ordeal was beyond surreal. 

Yuuri spoke to him the whole time. Explaining that most of the articles were going to be made into a nest but some would be shoved under the door. 

“Not so much to keep her scent from getting out, but to make sure not too many scents come in. Say if someone is angry or hurt, it could be very disturbing to someone in heat.” Yuuri said matter of factly. And all Viktor could do was nod, dumbstruck. 

No one seemed worried in the least. None of the alphas were acting like an omega in preheat was walking around them, begging for their shirts and blanket. Thera certainly didn’t seem upset or frightened at the prospect of being so vulnerable around them. 

It was just Viktor. Who was wildly unprepared for such a thing. The sole passenger in his own little sea of confusion and doubt. 

Yuuri assured him there would be no surge of hormones. Nothing that would make him or any other alpha lose their minds in a lustful haze. 

And VIktor believed him. He honestly did. He perhaps wouldn’t have, if it was just Yuuri saying it. Viktor would have tried to leave immediately otherwise. Though being on a ship there really wasn’t anywhere to go. So, he dearly hoped everyone was right…..and of course they were…..They had to be.

Hours later he left Yuuri and Thera in the now heat prepared room. They were laying on her bed, Yuuri putting her thick hair into tiny braids. He had explained it would be easier for her to manage during her heat. One less thing for her heat partner to worry about. Viktor had excused himself to get some lunch, offering to bring them back something before scurrying back up the hatch.

He made his way to the galley. Slipping past the crewmen spread around the table to get close to Chris where he hovered over the small stove. Humming merrily to himself as he used whatever rations he wanted to prepare a five star meal for the crew’s lunch. 

“Hello, my dear. How are you today?” Chris asked, not even glancing up from from his work when he felt Viktor approach. 

“I’m freaking out!”

“Oh?” He looked back at that. Took in Viktor’s tousled hair, and pinched eyes. “Tell me all about, mon amour.”

Viktor sighed out in a huff. Where to begin? The sun wasn’t even at its zenith and already it felt as long as ten days, and….So he started at the beginning. He hadn’t brought up the notion that he might not be returning. Not to Chris or Yurio. 

Chris was safer by far. He had no need other friendship for Viktor to be in Russia. No demands on his time other than what he could spend at Chris’ bistro. But Yurio had been raised in the military. He saw Viktor as a mentor. A soldier and an alpha to look up to. Learning that he was even thinking of running away from his military career, coupled with Yurio’s short temper. It could be…..disastrous. 

Telling Yurio could wait. 

He spared no detail. Chris knew everything he may have tried to hide already. Leaving out that his obvious attraction to Yuuri was certainly a very big reason for his decision would have just painted him a fool in his friend’s eyes. 

But he simply wasn’t sure he could ever go back. Even if Yuuri wasn’t here. Even if they had never met. Once he knew what was really going one. And how he had aided it. The thought of returning to a career where his job would be to hold up the laws that kept so many down made him physically ill. 

All of which he told Chris. Trying to explain exactly why he couldn’t return. Chris nodded, humming absently while he stirred and flipped and chopped. But in the end he threw a look back at Viktor. One he knew all too well. The one that said he knew Viktor was holding something back.

“So, are you going to tell me what really has you all riled up, Vitya?” He asked when VIktor had paused, trying to gather his thoughts. 

“There’s an omega who is about to go into heat.” Viktor said, a low whisper as he stood just behind Chris. He glanced quickly around the room. The stove was set just a few feet away from the tables, but no one seemed to be listening in. 

“Oh yes, Thera!” Chris cooed….very loudly, causing Viktor to wince. So much for discretion. “Nice girl. I’ve been making some snacks for her the past few days. Ever since she told me she would need them.”

Viktor just stood there, mouth opened as his friend blithely spoke of something so…..so personal. So dangerous for them to be around. “You aren’t worried?” He finally choked out.

Christophe snorted. “About what?” 

“Being an alpha this close to an unmated omega in heat.”

Chris laughed. Laughed! “What exactly do you plan to do to get away from it, Vitya? Jump overboard?” This time Chris did turn to fully face VIktor, cooking momentarily forgotten. Sobering once he saw just how much of a wreck Viktor truly was. 

He placed both of his hands on Viktor’s shoulders, leaning in so that their faces were nearly touching as he said in a soft voice just for Vitkor. “Listen, everything is going to be fine. You’ll see. Nothing bad is going to happen to that girl. Not by us and not by anyone else on this crew.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Viktor whispered back. 

Chris turned back to his work with a loud snort. “Vitya, while you’ve been running around gathering stories I’ve been busy too. Asking the important questions, like how the ship actually functions. Getting to know the crew.”

“I’ve been getting to know them,” Viktor said, defensive suddenly. “I’ve been hearing their stories.”

“Vitya, they aren’t their stories.” Chris’ voice was serious. I was an odd sound coming from him. Playful or sultry were Chris’ usual modes. The change rose the hairs on Viktor's neck. Had him paying rapt attention. “They are not their past struggles. They’re whole people who have made a life for themselves. Reducing them to their pasts is a disservice to people they’ve become.”

He looked over his shoulder, dark green eyes locking onto Viktor, arresting him on the spot. “Do me a favor. SIt at that table,” He said, nodding his head to nearest table, almost completely full of chatting, laughing people. “Sit there and talk to them. Really talk. Or just listen even. Eat lunch with these people, as people and not as case studies. I’ll make up a tray for Yuuri and Thera for you after you’ve finished.”

Viktor stood speechless. Never in all his life did he think Christophe Giacometti could be giving him advice on people….well other than that of a romantic persuasion. Chris sent him another piercing glare and Viktor finally managed to move his legs. 

The faces at the table were familiar, though he couldn’t for the life of him remember most of their names. He cleared his throat when he approached, and the table fell silent. Suddenly quite nervous, he asked. “Um, is it alright if I sit here?”

A pause. Just a beat but it was there. Then a large alpha with wild black hair spoke in a booming voice. “Of course!” he was around the table quickly for one his size. He seized Viktor around the shoulders and pulled him onto a place at the bench. 

Viktor searched his poor memory for a name, finally landing on one that sounded right. “Takashi, right?” 

He laughed, deep, friendly. “Takeshi. You were close though.”

“Ah, right.” Viktor’s cheeks heated in embarrassment that wouldn’t fade as he realized all the eyes at the table were now on him. The conversation having died out completely with his arrival. “Um, please don’t stop talking on my account.” He said, smiling in what he hoped was a friendly way. 

There were a few shared glances, but one one really made a move to speak. Then Viktor recognized another person at the table. Hair like a lion, hard to miss. He beamed, leaning forward on his elbows, “You’re Celestino, right?”

“Ugh….yes.” Celestino said, unsure. His thick dark hair was indeed very maine like as it fanned around his head in waves. 

Takeshi huffed in mock offense. “You get Celestino’s name right and not mine! Mine is easier!”

“Sorry,” Viktor said, running a hand through his hair, suddenly self conscious. “I sometimes have a hard time with names.” He laughed nervously, but Takeshi slapped him on the back.

“I was just playin’ with you!” He said with a large kind smile that Viktor returned easily before turning back to Celestino.

“Yuuri told me to speak with you. I’m interested in helping out with the sword training. If you think there’s a place for me.”

Celestino perked up at the mention of swords, smiling wicked as he raked his eyes over Viktor. “Well, I’ll need to see what you can do. Though I’d be lying if I said I haven’t heard of your prowess with a blade.” He cocked Viktor a taunting smile. “Legendary, they call you.”

Viktor’s own smile became predatory. This was a game a he knew well. A game he loved. “I feel at a disadvantage. Having never heard of you before.” 

Celestino threw his head back and laughed, a powerful roar. “Oh kid, I like you.” he said, once he had calmed a bit. “After we eat we’ll go out on the deck and see what you’re really made of.” 

Viktor agreed, as Chris sat a bowl of stew before him. They ate quickly, conversation sparking once again. This time on the sparring match between their own sword master and Russia’s living legend. It swept quickly throughout the ship. And once they were leaving the galley most of the crew was already spread across the deck waiting for the them. 

VIktor made a quick trip to the crew quarters to deliver the food Yuuri had asked for. Before hurrying back up to the sunshine and eager faces. Trying desperately to banish the image of Yuuri and Thera cuddled together on the small bed. It was too….cute for what he was trying to prepare for. Though, being the alpha that had brought them nourishment was certainly doing good things for his ego. 

But he needed to focus. It was important for him to make a good impression on Celestino. That realization caused him to pause. Why exactly it was important wasn’t something he had an answer for. But Celestino’s opinion suddenly meant a lot to Viktor. 

Celestino was already waiting for him, shirtless, wild hair tamed only with a dark blue headband. Pale green eyes that seemed to glow even brighter in the red glare from the sails. “Thought you had run off, pup.” His voice rang loudly in the odd silence between them. 

VIktor smirked, “Hoping you wouldn’t have to fight me? Afraid of being put to shame?” Viktor took up one of the practice blades that stood in a barrel, then shrugged, taking off his own shirt and setting it aside before hefting the sword once more. 

If Celestino thought this was going to go on long enough to work up a proper sweat, he didn’t want to have to call a stop in the middle of it to take his shirt off. 

He flexed his shoulders, taking a few practice swings as he drew near to Celestino. They took a few minutes to really take stock of each other. Celestino was probably in his mid forties, if Viktor’s guess was correct. But he was well muscled. Sturdy. Suffused with a healthy glow. The picture of a robust alpha. 

But Viktor was in his prime. 

Celestino moved first. A question. How quick could Viktor react? His blade licked out like the tongue of snake. Eager to not disappoint, Viktor darted out his own sword. For a few short minutes they tested the waters. Sizing one another up the way only a master could.

Then it became more. Lightening movements and steel resolve. They clashed. Swords kissing in a flashing spark. Only to break apart once more, just long enough to find a new avenue of attack and start over once more. 

Adrenaline raced down his spine. Sweet liquid fire. Sweat fell into his eyes, and plastered his silver hair to his face. But it couldn’t slow him down. 

It had been so long. So very very long, since he'd had a true opponent. 

It was marvelous. 

There was no winner. Viktor wasn’t sure when the match had truly ended. Only that he and Celestino stood before each other. Leaning on their practice blades, both sweat soaked and panting. Viktor laughed, breathy in his exhaustion. “I have to say I’m impressed.”

“DIdn’t think an old man would be such a challenge?” Celestino asked, still fighting for a full breath. But his eyes were electric, his smile kind. “And I have to say that I’m not disappointed. You certainly live up to the hype.”

Viktor smiled. A large, genuine smile. He didn’t know what to say to that. He and Celestino clasped hands. Then Viktor was pulled into a bear of hug, as Celestino began going over their practice schedule. And how they were going to fit VIktor into it from now on. 

The crew around them had faded into the background as they fought. Now murmured conversations made themselves known to Viktor. Nothing really standing out. But enough that he became aware of the sheer amount of people who had stopped what they were doing to watch their little show. 

In the sea of people one stuck out to Viktor. A bright jewel on a bed of sand. A small smile graced Yuuri’s exquisite face. He watched Viktor, head tilted slightly. And all Viktor could do was smile back. It was sloppy. Uncontrolled. Wild. It was difficult to pull himself back to Celestino. To listen and respond as they made their plans. 

There would be time to analyze what Yuuri’s look had meant. Later. 

He had all the time in the world now. 

He had found his place. The position on the Eros where he could do the most good. He could even keep the promise he had made to Yurio. 

Though when Yurio realized he had missed the performance he was less than happy. Or perhaps he wasn’t happy that Viktor would be teaching others beside him…..whatever it was Yuiro came to practice the next day moodier than ever. 

But Viktor paid no mind. Yurio couldn’t dampen his spirits. Not now, not here. 

His days took on a pleasant tempo after that. And it was a shock to realize that Thera’s heat had come and gone before he was even aware that it had started. 

Chris laughed at him. Again. When he brought it up. But he had thought there would be….something. Anything. A strong scent of heat that was inescapable, at the very least. At worse he had imagined a few of the alphas would have been worked up, or even gone into rut….But.

But there had been nothing. Just a few days when Thera and a beta whose name he really wished he could remember, were gone. And a week later they were just back. He had almost completely forgotten they were even on the ship!

Yuuri had explained to him, while they were setting up the room, that the scented blankets and toweling would keep most of Thera’s scent inside the room. He had just, not realized it would work so well. 

The work on the ship didn’t stop, or even slow down for it. So Viktor worked hard to not let it affect him either. Though sometimes he would stop, the knowledge hitting him anew. An omega could go into heat, surrounded by alphas, and not need to fear it. 

There wasn’t anything in a heat that would trigger an alpha to act against their will. No need to fear becoming aggressive and dangerous towards someone who was at their weakest. Someone who could neither defend themselves or consent. 

Except, Viktor had heard of many situations where that wasn’t the case. 

And it set Viktor’s blood to boil. Yet another thing he had taken at face value. Something else he had swallowed without question. Presenting as an alpha had always come with the knowledge that he had to be careful. Absolutely had to follow protocol around an omega lest he lose control and hurt them unintentionally. Growing up afraid that something could trigger you to become a monster had always been a frightening burden to bear. Now this….Viktor wanted to ask why. Why this lie was allowed to continue.

But he knew why. 

The population was roughly 50% betas, 35% alphas, and 15% omegas, with every position of power being held by an alpha….it wasn’t hard to see why he had never known these things. Known how strong omegas were. How independent they could be. That independence could be something they would even want. 

A new fire began to burn inside Viktor’s chest. Solidifying his resolve. Banishing any trace of doubt from his mind. One way he could help. The best way. Was to make sure they could fight back. That if ever anyone on the crew found themselves face to face with someone who meant them harm, they would be ready. 

They wouldn’t have to go down without a fight. 

 

The day they were to reach their destination dawned, bright and clear. No one would tell Viktor where or what it was exactly. An island, he had gathered. But still he had no idea what to expect. He stood on the bow, bouncy with anticipation. A slew of lovely tropical beaches filling his mind. 

Yuuri on a beach. Tan, hopefully shirtless….glowing in the sun like the gem he was. Regarding Viktor with his warm smile and inviting eyes. Makkachin was there, in this hopeful fantasy. Viktor would need to send for him, somehow. Maybe he could actually write to Georgi. Viktor mused poetically to himself. Eyes fast on the horizon, hungry for any sign of a tree or beach he had planned to see. 

He had not been prepared for rocks….

Tall. Grey. Colossal. Rocks. They struck up, punching their way out of the water like large beasts. There didn’t even appear to be an island, as they maneuvered through the looming formations. Just twists and turns that lead to more and more rocks. 

He became aware at some point of Yuuri. Standing next to him, leaning on the railing. When Viktor finally looked to him Yuuri met his confused eyes with a smile. The warmth, the openness of it had VIktor melting all over again. His growing apprehension fading as Yuuri’s sweet scent washed over him.

“We’re almost there.” Yuuri said. His voice nearly whisper. Like it was a secret. Like the moment was special between them. VIktor nodded, prying his eyes away from the vision before him, to explore the landscape once more. Trying to see where this safe haven was exactly. 

It didn’t take long. A few more turns and the once narrow passage opened, and Viktor forgot how to breathe. 

It was gorgeous. A blazing white beach, and crystal blue lagoon. The surrounding rocks formed a hollow, cupping the beach almost protectively. And it occurred to Viktor that they would be anchoring the ship somewhere in the lagoon, and using the small boats to row ashore. But what really stood out were the houses. 

Small structures of stucco and tile. They sat on the beach, or hid behind the trees. Some were two stories, but most were quite small. 

Viktor blew out a small huff of laughter in wonder. This was…..certainly unexpected. 

But magical. Beautiful. He watched, transfixed, as a small group of people began to gather at the beach. Several of them began to wave, or held hands to their mouths to shout a greeting that didn’t quite reach them. 

But Yuuri stood tall next to Viktor, stretched out an arm and began yelling his own hello to those gathered. A gesture that was quickly taken up by most of the crew around them. 

Viktor watched the small group closely, disbelieving. Then a small motion caught his eye and he noticed several small dogs weaving their way through the legs of those on the beach. And he was hit by the realization that he wasn’t going into some clandestine hideout. Some underground refuge for those escaping the law….

Yuuri Turned his large bright eyes to Viktor. A glow of pure happiness lit his face even as his cheeks tinted a rosy pink. “Welcome to Utopia, Viktor….Welcome to our home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Loves!! Yay for getting back to something of a normal posting schedule....if my posting can even be called normal. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your kind words and all the kudos, it's over 1000 now!! that's just insane!! I'll never get used to how much support this story has!! You guys are really the best! And I feel so lucky to be on this journey with all of you!
> 
> Now I know what you're thinking...it should be Yutopia....weeellll so, the Yu (ゆ) in Yutopia (ゆ〜とぴあ) Is used on signs for onsens. you see a ゆ standing alone on a sign it means there is an onsen. Yutopia is a play on both Utopia and the onsen symbol. Which is why I love the name of Yutopia Katsuki. Honestly, how cute is Yuuri's family!!! So the island grotto isn't Yutopia, because there isn't a hot spring there, unfortunately. So it's Utopia, which is a play on the name of the Katsuki family business and an indication that the island is a paradise of sorts....and now we've come fullcircle.....(Phichit thought it would be funny, talk to him.)
> 
> Vitya had a SLIGHT mind melting moment there, but he'll be fine. Especially now that the crew is seeing him as more than "That weird guy that has everyone's picture in a book"
> 
> Hmmm, I'm not sure there's much else to say for this chapter....it was longer than I thought!!! It was much much longer. . . But then Viktor and Celestino had an alpha off and well...
> 
> I probably won't start the next chapter until Wednesday....Did y'all know it's the fourth of July next week!! (I didn't, I'm a terrible American really!!) So I guess I'll be cooking out at the first of the week....at least the heatwave broke. Happy 4th of July fellow Americans! And Happy Weekend to every single one of you Lovely Readers!
> 
> NEXT TIME!!
> 
> Viktor meets the family!!  
> (Tiny barks heard in the distance)


	14. Utopia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say that Utopia is inspired by Ko Phi Phi Leh, a lovely beach in Thailand that was used in the movie The Beach. But only inspired by, Utopia is not near Thailand, it's definitely closer to South America.

Chapter fourteen: Utopia

 

Phichit had the anchor down and the rowboats ready in a matter of minutes. A bouncy, electric energy rushed under Viktor’s skin. Nothing had felt quite like this before. Not the banquet where he thought he would finally capture the Eros. Not realizing that the omegas he had been searching for were alive and well. Not even the day he adopted Makkachin had left him with this level of restless anticipation. 

It buzzed through him while the boats were being lowered. It was there, making his hands sweat and shake as he climbed down the rope ladder after Yuuri. And it was still there when he sat next to Yuuri, plying an oar through the crystal blue waters, knee bouncing nervously as they inched closer. 

In the boat next to theirs Yurio sat hunched in on himself next to Otabek, while Mari and Phichit rowed. Yurio had been surlier than usual. A fact Viktor had missed until they were getting ready to depart. He had been too focused on the crew, on training and getting to know them. He had failed to notice that his young protege was having some difficulties. Not that Yurio would talk to him if he tried. He had become particularly distant with Viktor lately. Even through his excitement Yurio’s distance weighed on Viktor. There was no excuse for neglecting him. He would need to find time, and soon, to have a real talk with him.

After all….he couldn't put off telling Yurio he wasn’t returning to the military forever.

The small group on the beach drew nearer as the boats approached. A few people breaking off to help pull them ashore. Viktor jumped out immediately, heedless of the cold water that quickly filled his boots and soaked his breeches. They needed to unload and send the boats back for another group. 

Those who had stayed back as the boats approached now rushed forward. A squealing, laughing, crying crowd of happy reunion. And Viktor stood, a stone in the stream as the waves washed around him. An observer. An outsider. 

He looked to Chris as he rose from the small boat, much slower than Viktor had. Chris shrugged, giving him a playful smirk. Silently telling him to step back and just wait for it to wrap up. This wasn’t their moment. 

But that notion was cut short when a hand reached up, pulling Viktor by his shirt front. He stumbled before coming to stand in front of what had initially been two blurs that descended on the boat. But now turned out to be two people in their late forties or fifties. Who looked….an awful lot like Yuuri. 

“Kaasan, tousan, this is Viktor Nikiforov.” Yuuri said with a wide smile and shining eyes. “He’s our-” 

“He’s the Russian captain that’s been hunting us down for the past five years.” Mari said, cutting Yuuri off, as she leaned an affectionate arm on her much shorter mother. 

The woman was short, round, and far too adorable. Clearly Yuuri took after her. Now she blinked her large brown eyes up him from behind glasses just like Yuuri’s. “Oh my,” She said in a kind and gentle voice, and Viktor’s face flushed fiercely at her tone.

“Mari,” Yuuri growled low to his sister, before turning back to his mother. Once again bright and cheery. “Viktor used to captain a ship for the Russian military, but….” Yuuri looked to Viktor quickly, carefully choosing his next words. “Now he’s come to understand our cause. He’s a friend!” 

“Viktor,” Yuuri said, turning his bright gaze to Viktor once more. “I’d like to introduce you to my parents. My mother, Hiroko, and my father Toshiya.” 

Yuuri’s parents bowed slightly as their names were given. Toshiya was tall, with graying hair and a kind smile, and like Yuuri and Hiroko was also bespectacled. Viktor smiled, unsure what the protocol was for this sort of thing. He decided on a small bow of his own, instead of holding out his hand. Yes that’s the thing to do. He bowed to them, smiling brightly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Welcome to our home, Viktor.” Toshiya said warmly.

Hiroko looked from Yuuri to Viktor a few times before stepping forward and throwing her short plump arms around Viktor’s middle. “Welcome home, Viccan!” 

Before Viktor could properly process what was happening a series of tiny barks and little scuffling feet pushed their way through the busy crowd. A ball of brown fur flew through the air and tackled Yuuri, hitting all four paws directly on his chest. Yuuri wrapped his arms around the tiny dog, giggling as he rocked him back and forth. “Viccan! Did you hear your name?” Yuuri nuzzled the top of the dogs head and Viktor got a good look at him for the first time. Small. Brown. Poodle.

“He’s just like my Makkachin!” VIktor cooed. Unable to control himself any longer he threw himself at the tiny version of his beloved dog, almost knocking Yuuri down in his hurry. “Look at you! What a sweet baby!”

Yuuri laughed, straightening up and adjusting his glasses. “I didn’t know you had a dog, Viktor.” 

“Yes, my Makkachin! He’s a standard poodle, though. Much bigger than your Vicchan.” How perfect! How utterly perfect. That Yuuri would love dogs. That he had almost the same dog as Viktor. 

“You’ll have to bring him here to play with Vicchan.” Yuuri said, his smile warm, open. Inviting. And Viktor wanted nothing more than lean forward and embrace him. To hold Yuuri in his arms like when they danced. But that wouldn’t be right. 

Viktor had been cautious. Perhaps overly so. When it was him and an alpha named Ichiro things were different. Ichiro was a merchant. An alpha. There had been nothing complicated about him. 

It wasn’t that Yuuri was complicated….not exactly. But he wasn’t a chance met lover in the moonlight. Viktor had been chasing him for five years. There was five years of bad history between them, even if they were starting to reconcile it. And Yuuri was an omega. Not a no-strings-attached alpha. And though Viktor’s eyes were now opening to all that omegas are. Strong, fierce, caring, independent. Brave. There were still biological conditions that are not present with any other dynamic. 

No matter how you sliced it, an omegan mate always came with more complications. 

But that wasn’t what held him back. Viktor kept from touching too much. Looking too long. Letting his thoughts wander to things he secretly hoped would happen, but wouldn’t dare to assume. What kept him back was the mere idea that his presence might make Yuuri uncomfortable. That perhaps he would be unwilling to get close to someone like VIktor. Someone who had once posed such a threat to him and those he loved. 

So he didn’t lean forward and wrap his arms around Yuuri and his dog. He didn’t lay his head on Yuuri’s shoulder and take in his intoxicating scent from the source. Instead he scratched Vicchan behind his fuzzy little ears, and hoped Yuuri couldn’t read his desires. That they didn’t show plainly on his face. 

All around them the crowd began breaking up. There was laughing and the shouting of plans to meet up at the ‘the main house’ later. The boats were being rowed back and a few people waiting on those coming back in the second or third trip stood in clumps on the sand. 

Viktor followed Yuuri and his family to the largest of the buildings. Phichit, Seung-gil, Chris and Minako following close on their heels. The house was one of the few structures that boasted a second floor. In the entrance Viktor followed everyone else’s example and took his boots off, eyeing the odd pieces of Japanese decor around the room. It didn’t quite fit in with the stucco and tile of the original structure. The pieces were disjointed, like they had once belonged to something else. 

“My family used to own an onsen, a...ugh….hot spring in Japan.” Viktor looked to Yuuri, he must have been too obvious in his inspection. 

“Used to?” He asked softly. Everyone else had moved further into the house, leaving Yuuri and Viktor alone in the entryway. 

Yuuri’s feet shuffled almost nervously as he looked around the room like he too was seeing it for the first time. He ran a delicate hand over a few paper ornaments that lined one wall. “When we left, we all three wrote my parents notes. Telling them what was going on. And we continued to write them as the years went on. They were worried, but we couldn’t go back. It was too dangerous.” 

He turned his glittering brown eyes back to Viktor, smiling broadly. “Then we found this place. Completely by accident one day on our way back from America. We stayed here long enough to realize no one was coming back, that no one lived here anymore even though there were buildings and wells. We knew we had found someplace we could call home. The next letter we sent we told them about it. They sold the onsen and moved immediately.” 

Viktor smiled, breathing in deeply to capture all the homey scents around them. “I’m glad. I’m glad you can have this.” Yuuri’s startled expression caused his cheeks to flush with heat. Had he been too forward? He looked away from Yuuri, talking quickly. “You should have never been forced to leave your home. No one should be forcefully separated from their family. But I’m happy you can have them here.” 

He looked up from the terracotta floor tiles to see Yuuri smiling at him. “Come on, Viktor. I’ll show you around.” He took Viktor’s hand and led him through an arched doorway into the house proper. 

The house was old. The stucco in several places was cracked and crumbling. There were a few cracked tiles as well, but in all the structure seemed sound. It felt sturdy. Like the house could withstand a hurricane. The windows were large and numerous. All the painted wooden shutters opened to the breeze, flooding the house with cool fragrant air. 

More than just the remnants of a Japanese onsen broke up the aged decor. There was carpets and tapestries from Persia and China. Glassware that looked French, and fine silver and porcelain trinkets that rested in nooks and on shelves. There was even an impressive set of Faberge eggs and nesting dolls that brought a huff of laughter from Viktor. Most of these thing were clearly the spoils of their misdeeds towards the government in each region. When they weren’t kidnapping omegas the Eros had a reputation for attacking military warehouses and vessels, hitting them hard and fast before fleeing into the night. 

And for once Viktor wasn’t disgusted by the acts of criminal activity. The Eros never left casualties. Those unfortunate enough to be in the warehouses at the time of attack were always found tied up, outside on the grass as the warehouse burned. They must employ some sort of narcotic, either in the water or airborne when they hit. As no one had ever been able to give a first hand report on what the team looked or smelled like. 

Until Viktor’s last mission that is. 

Knowing that luxuries that once sat collecting dust for the wealthy and powerful. Now furnished the homes of liberated omegas and their families, left a bubbly lightness in Viktor’s chest. After the quick tour Yuuri led Viktor into a large open room, low tables sprawled across the floor with a series of comfortable if mismatched cushions for seating. Colorful Japanese lanterns hung low from the ceiling that, even in the light from the large windows, cast jewels of light on the surrounding tables and walls. 

Chris was at a table with Minako, Phichit, and Seung-gil, a bottle of sake and several glasses between them. Yuuri sat down between Phichit and Chris, Phichit wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders as they shared a few quiet words. Viktor glared down at Chris willing him to move over without having to say it. Chris simply looked up at him, large green eyes innocent. As though he didn’t know. Another second and he did finally, grudgingly, scoot closer to Minako, rolling his eyes as he moved. 

“Not a word.” Viktor said to him, in a low growl heard only by Chris.

Chris snorted into his drink. “I said nothing, mon cher.” Though he shared a far too significant look with Minako. But Viktor hardly had time to throw them a warning glare before the rest of the Katsuki’s entered the room. 

“Yuuri, dear, Mair said that you brought me a whole crate of spices this time.” Hiroko carried a try from which wafted a tantalizing aroma that had Viktor almost drooling. Toshiya and Mari followed behind her, each carrying a tray of their own and some extra drinks. As they placed their burdens on the table and took their seats Viktor was able to decipher their different scents for the first time. Like his daughter, Toshiya was an alpha, and Hiroko was a beta. 

Yuuri broke away from Phichit as Hiroko began placing bowls in front of everyone. “We were lucky this time around. Mizuki had a bunch of saffron and cinnamon for us. And we found a crate of spices during a mission.” He took up his chopsticks, tapping the ends on the table as he adjusted his fingers on them. 

Viktor quirked an eyebrow, trying and failing to catch Yuuri’s eye. Phichit and Seung-gil had their heads together, suspicious smirks on their faces. Viktor hummed low, “This lucky stash of spices wouldn’t happen to have come from a certain pirate king, would it.” 

“Now that you mention it.” Phichit said with a little laugh. 

Viktor just shook his head, before joining in with the gentle laughter around him. DId he really care if they took some of Leroy’s spices? Spices that he only had because he sold the Eros out in the first place…..The answer was clear. 

No, he didn't.

Instead he eyed the bowl before him. Some sort of fried meat, pork going by the color. Cut up and laid out on a bed of white rice with a rich yellow sauce and greens on top. It smelled heavenly. 

“It’s Katsudon.” Yuuri said, blushing slightly as Viktor turned his attention on him. “It’s my favorite.” He added in a small voice, hands clasped before him, making him appear smaller. And far too cute. 

“Then I can’t wait to try it.” Viktor said, a low gentle purr in his voice. It made Yuuri’s face turn all the redder and Viktor was immensely grateful it hadn’t been a real purr. Not like in Chris’ bistro, and though no one else at the table seemed to have heard it….

In a bid to distract himself Viktor took up his own chopsticks, mentally thanking his mother for making sure he knew the proper dining techniques for other countries. He picked up one of the pork pieces and bit into it. And the rest of the world dulled around him. It was amazing! It was the food gods eat! Of course it was Yuuri’s favorite, he only deserved to eat such amazing foods! He was pretty sure he made a few comments. But he wasn’t sure if they were actually in English, or even proper Russian. He was only aware that one bite followed another luscious bite, followed another.

He couldn’t stop!

“You’ve never eaten my food with such vigor.” Chris said with a pout.

Viktor finally came up for air, “You never made me anything this good before.” Chris gasped, clutching his chest in mock offense. “Oh shut up and just eat it.” Viktor said, smiling fondly at him. 

Chris did begin to eat his own food, and after a series of rapid fire French remembered to switch his gushing into English. Yuuri’s mother very adorably clucked her thanks, holding her cheeks in her hands in embarrassment at the attention. 

It was quite some time later, many more pork cutlet bowls and perhaps too much sake later, that Viktor found himself down by the beach. The sun had set an hour ago, but the cove had been in darkness for much longer. The Eros, tied up close to the entrance of the tall rocks, sat dark and desolate on the water. The eerie image was more than unsettling. 

Like a ghost ship that shimmered in the silvery fog.

Viktor shivered, though it was hardly cold. In fact the cool of the night was pleasant after the warmth of the summery southern day. Viktor sat in the sand, feeling the warmth fade from the fine white grains as it slipped through his fingers. 

Was he doing the right thing? Could he be of more help if he returned? He could lead the military away from the Eros. Make sure that they were never in the same place. Always conveniently late. But he couldn’t be sure he would be the one leading the missions….he could try to get into the good graces of whoever it was. Maybe it was Mila. He had wanted her to take over. Given her a glowing review in his last mission log. 

Now he feared she was too competent. She knew what to look for. She had been on his crew for years. If anyone could find the Eros it was her. The only thing that could save the situation was that she trusted him. She would listen to him, at least for a time. Follow his lead as he led her astray. But that wouldn’t last forever. Eventually she would know she could do better. She would begin to turn down his help. But for a time, if he was very lucky, he could truly assure the safety of Yuuri’s crew.

But could he leave?

Behind him, further up the beach, the chatter and laughter of the crew and their families buzzed like insects in the night. Warm golden light poured from the windows as everyone stayed up late to gossip and reconnect. The Katsuki’s had set him up in a room, right across the hall from Yuuri’s. In the short amount of time that he had been there he felt more at home than he had anywhere else in his life. His own home was more of a monument to his solitude than anything. Functional but cold. Even his parents home growing up had been one where things were meant to be seen and not touched. He grew up with customs and rules, where affection was shown in controled motions and practiced words.

He had been determined that his own home would never becomes like that. More museum than home. But was what he had made for himself any better? He sighed heavily. Trying to push years of pent up frustrations and failed expectations out with his breath, perhaps futily. 

And then there was Yuuri….could he leave him, even if it was Yuuri who had asked him to leave originally? He hadn’t said he was upset with Viktor’s spontaneous choice to stay. But he hadn’t said he was happy either. He didn’t seem to mind that Viktor was there, helping with the training, mingling with his crew. But at first he thought Viktor would leave. Maybe he was only okay with the short term. 

But could Viktor even leave? The pain that thought caused him, as though someone had scooped out his chest leaving it hollow and bleeding, was answer enough for him.

He sighed again, unable to find solace in his own mind. Too caught up in his own fears and shortcomings that he didn’t hear the soft footsteps behind him. “Penny for your thoughts.” The voice was low and gentle. Instantly soothing. This close to the ocean only the floral and peach notes in his scent were detectable. But that only added to Yuuri’s allure, this hold he had on Viktor. That he should smell like the one place Viktor had always considered his home. 

Viktor gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Though he didn’t feel it. “I’m just….thinking too much.” he gave a short huff of laughter, it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Minako says that’s what sake is for.” Yuuri smiled gently, sitting down next to Viktor in the sand.

“Yes I can see that, as she, your father, and Chris polished off the rest of it.” 

“No there’s more, I just asked my mother not to bring it out.” Yuuri laughed, he brought his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and leaned his check on top of his knee to look at Viktor. “So, what’s wrong.”

Where to start. “I’m not even sure….I think i’m having trouble figuring out who I am….who I’m supposed to be now.”

“Isn’t that obvious?” Yuuri said lightly, Viktor just stared in reply. It was not obvious, it was not simple. But Yuuri just smiled wider before reaching out a hand. Slowly, tenderly he took Viktor’s hand in his own. “You should just be you. Just be Viktor.” 

Viktor didn’t draw back at the touch, though it raced through his skin like liquid fire. So right, so good. Just as slow and carefully as Yuuri had moved Viktor laced his fingers through Yuuri’s, his hand was smaller than Viktors. They fit together perfectly. He could feel Yuuri’s pulse where their wrists touch, strong, just as quick as his own. “I’ve had to be so many things to so many people,” The perfect son, a perfect alpha. An infallible leader. “I’m not sure I know how to just be Viktor.” 

“Maybe I can help.” It was a whisper, a soft caress in the dark. But it reached Viktor all the same. Sending a shiver down his spine that had nothing to do with the chill of night. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” 

 

~~~

 

Beka’s house was small, consisting of only one room. There was a small pallet in the corner, and a hearth in the next. A low table and several fluffy cushions were on the floor. And there were two large windows, one facing the beach and one looking out to the forest. He could have fit two of the small houses in his bedroom at his grandfather’s house.

It was perfect. 

Earlier in the night they had met up with Yuuko and Takeshi for dinner, taking some with them to eat the next day. Yuuko had pushed several extra blankets and pillows at Yuri when they left. They were now piled at the foot of the low bed. Yuri had no idea where Yuuko thought he would make up a pallet. There wasn’t room for another bed. 

“I like your house.” Yuri said after a few moments of silence. No silence with Otabek was awkward or heavy. But he enjoyed hearing Beka talk. Enjoyed his insights and the rare story. Yuri sat now at Beka’s table, a cup of tea cooling in his hands while Beka worked to stoke the small hearth fire. He said that the nights were usually chill, even with the shutters closed. They would be happy for the small fire later. 

Beka looked over his shoulder, the orange flames dancing in his gem-like eyes. “Thanks,” a corner of his mouth turned up as he looked around. “It’s comfortable. A good home when I’m not on the ship.” He stood from the fire, walking the short distance to the table, sitting on a cushion next to Yuri. “What is your home like, Yura?”

Yuri stared into his tea as he scooted the cup on the table between his fingers. Suddenly self conscious. “My grandfather is the leader of the Russian military….his house is very….” Grand. Lavish. Extravagant. He couldn’t think of a way that didn’t highlight how rich his family was. Couldn’t say it in a way that didn’t make him feel like he was implying that his was better….But Beka saved him.

“You don’t have to feel bad because you come from privilege, Yura.” Otabek said, pouring himself a cup of tea. “My father was wealthy. We had a lot. Lived in a large house. Had expensive food and clothing.” He sipped from his tea, back perfectly straight, movements delicate. Yuri had somehow missed these token traits of wealth. Things that said Beka had probably been trained from a child to be proper and cultured. Traits he himself shunned like the plague. “His wealth was the reason I was sent to such a nice omega temple. Why I was chosen to go to Russia, to a very prominent sector, all the better that I would be picked by an alpha who could afford to keep me in the lifestyle in which I had been raised.”

Yuri shook his head. “I don’t know if that’s considerate or horrifying.” He tilted his head thoughtfully, “Perhaps both.”

Beka laughed softly, rolling his teacup in his hands. “Funny how those two things seem to merge when omegas are involved.”

They were back where they always ended up, at least it felt that way to Yuri. But lately everything seemed to lead his thoughts to omegas and the military and…..and what his life could be versus what he had always assumed it would be. He was technically still on his ‘vacation’. He could return anytime he pleased. To a comfortable home, his grandfather would embrace him and tell him how proud he was of Yuri. Just like he always did. He could go through the ranks of the military. Moving up swiftly on the dual benefits of showing early talent and nepotism. 

And that had been enough…..back then. 

The light of the fire haloed Beka’s soft jet black hair, limned him in flickering oranges, and casting his serene features in stark shadow. Every moment here, in the company of Otabek, on Eros in general, it became harder and harder to hang onto the appeal of the of that life. The drive to be that Yuri, that soldier, that alpha, melted under a new fire. One he made for himself, instead of one that had been handed to him. 

“So,” Yuri said nonchalantly, peering at Beka through golden eyelashes. “What’s the rent on one of these houses.” He smirked, pleased to see it mirrored by Beka a moment later. 

“It’s really more of a ‘first come first served’ sort of thing.” Beka said, lifting his gaze from his tea to look around his small home. “Many people share. Then there’s the large house, there’s always room there. I used to stay there until this one became available.” 

Yuri was silent as he sipped his tea, his heart had picked up its pace, drying out his mouth and causing his palms to sweat. When he spoke his voice was so much shakier than he would have wanted. “Does that mean you’re in the market for a roommate?”

Beka opened his mouth as though to speak, but nothing came out. Several seconds passed before he huffed out a gentle laugh. When he looked into Yuri’s eyes it was as though he had pierced his soul. Like he saw into a depth even Yuri was unaware that he possessed. “Are you sure? I mean, it’s drafty in the winters, stifling in the hottest days of the summer. And the shutters stick when it rains.” He said it all with a smile though, dark eyes soft, bottomless tawny pools Yuri found so much comfort and acceptance in. 

“How lucky, that’s exactly what I’m looking for.” He grinned broadly. The mood remained charged, but steady as they finished their tea and began preparing a spot for Yuri to sleep. It was more of them using the extra bedding to extend Beka’s bed to fit both of them. The end result was surprisingly comfortable. 

They didn’t talk about Yuri’s choice, but it hung heavy in the air. Not suffocatingly so, but a constant reminder. Something that would need to be addressed eventually but couldn’t shake their present joy. 

Yuri loved his grandfather more than anyone else. If he wasn’t going to return to stay Yuri at least had to get word to him. He wouldn’t put his grandfather through the pain and uncertainty his disappearance would cause. 

Yuri settling into the soft blanket, nuzzling the pillow to settle it into a better position. Beside him, between Yuri and the wall, Beka slept peacefully on his side, Medved nestled above his pillow. Tomorrow Yuri would write a letter to his grandfather, something he’d give to Viktor to deliver when he went back. 

He couldn’t say everything of course. He couldn’t say he was leaving the military to help a group of outlaws that mostly consisted of omegas. But he could lead his grandfather on a different trail. Say that he was going to stay in Europe. Perhaps make up a fake profession that was now Yuri’s new calling. No specifics, but enough to turn his eye in the wrong direction. 

Yuri smiled, breathing in the soothing scents of warm laundry, night flowers, and melons, now mixed with his own cinnamon rain. There was one thing he was certain of, it brought a smile to his face as his eyelids grew heavy. 

Yuri was going to tell his grandfather about Beka. And he was going to tell him how happy Yuri was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!! I AM SO SORRY this is late. I wanted to get it out last week but, well, I was hit full force with allergies in the middle of a heatwave....and things just didn't happen (out of date allergy medicine is surprisingly unhelpful) I do have a tumblr for this account URL ars-matron, It's kinda the only way I have to let y'all know when something unexpected like that happens. As opposed to something like this! I'm going to be in New York from the 12th to the 16th! Going to a Formula E race. Like my last vacation there's a possibility that I won't be able to write. Though my ideal plan for the days leading up to the race is to prop up at the Crocodile Lounge with a pickle back and my netbook....But in case that doesn't happen I can't promise an update until the middle of next week. (Formula E is like Formula 1 but with electric cars)
> 
> I don't know what happened, but AO3 had some sort of issue. So I'm sorry if this feels especially late to all those who weren't getting updates. Thanks for hanging in there!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for you kind words and patience!! I wanted this chapter to be longer but I never would have gotten it out before I left. I hope you enjoyed it. Your support is what drives this story!! (I'm trying to do better at replying to messages, but I still get overwhelmed but just how amazing and wonderful everyone is!! I love you guys so much!)
> 
> Chapter Notes!!
> 
> VICCHAN LIVES!!!
> 
> We have our scene by the beach!! I'm hoping we leave insecure Viktor on the beach....but that amount of depression is hard to shake so quickly. I'll understand if he still has some bad days.
> 
> Don't worry that Yurio has lost his title of World's Saltiest Kitten. Otabek just has a calming effect on him. He's still very much our angry kitten...especially with Viktor.  
> I want to make sure there's no confusion, Beka and Yuri aren't bonded, their scents aren't 'merged' they are just scenting everything around them like crazy....making sure their home smells like both of them.
> 
> man, Viktor and Yurio really need to have that talk XD
> 
> NEXT TIME!!!
> 
> Medicinal plants that could change the future, and a very damning letter


	15. What's in a Letter

Chapter fifteen: What’s in a Letter

 

Sunlight filtered into the room, laying across Viktor in a long strip. Warming him. Waking him. There was something not quite right. He was too warm, too comfortable. But he couldn’t really find it in him to care. Then he heard the birds. Morning birds, sea gulls, the whirring high pitched chirps of hummingbirds. He wasn’t on the ship anymore. he was on a soft low bed in the safety of the Katsuki’s house on Utopia. 

It brought a smile to his face, a warm fluttering to his chest. He shifted in the bed a while. He could fall back to sleep if he wanted, he wasn’t needed. There were no duties to see to, no classes to teach or orders to give. But years of waking with the dawn were hard to fight. He rose and donned clothing lazily, sniffing the air with several deep breaths. On the Eros he had been surrounded by the scents of many. Sleeping in the crew quarters he had not been able to pick any one scent from another. 

But now, with Yuuri just a few steps and a door away, all he smelled was ripe peaches and summer flowers by the sea. Viktor opened the door to his small room slowly and crept out into the narrow hall. Yuuri’s room was just in front of his and by his smell, calm, relaxed, peaceful. He was still sleeping. 

Carefully Viktor opened Yuuri’s door. Just a small crack. Just enough to peek inside. Enough that if Yuuri was awake he could close it quickly and quietly and hopefully Yuuri wouldn’t even realize. 

What was he even doing? This need to see Yuuri. To be able to say for sure that he was well and safe. It was completely delusional on his part. Their moment at the beach didn’t make Yuuri his omega….didn’t make Yuuri his anything. Well, perhaps they were friends. And Yuuri was his captain now, certainly. But there was nothing else between!

Yet the warmth that spread through him as his eyes landed on Yuuri, curled up in a mound of blankets with his small brown poodle cradled to his chest. The easing in his chest when he was able to see that Yuuri was safe and sound….that was certainly something. 

Soft light filtered in through gauzy curtains, bathing the room in a golden haze. Vicchan wiggled in his sleep, in the throes of some doggy dream. Without waking, Yuuri snuggled him closer, nuzzling his face into the dog’s soft fur. Viktor chuckled softly. How could someone who was so fierce, a leader of pirates, a wonder with a blade. Brilliant and deadly. Be so adorable? 

Viktor didn’t realize how long he had been standing there until he heard raised voices outside. Fear jolted through him instantly and he took a step into the room before he could stop himself. He was halfway to Yuuri’s bed, bent on scooping him up and hiding him in the wardrobe for protection, when the sounds finally registered. Not a warning call. Or a call to arms. But shouts of joy.

The pile of blankets stirred and Vicchan whined as Yuuri moved to sit up. “V-Viktor?” he asked hesitantly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What’s going on?” His voice was drowsy and he swayed slightly, sleep still heavy on his limbs. And the urge to wrap Yuuri in his arms was beginning to be overpowering. Luckily Yuuri seemed to have heard the voices from outside. By this time they were quite loud and several distinct voices could be heard. Most prominently, to no surprise, was Phichit’s.

Yuuri’s face broke into a large glowing grin. Any misgivings Viktor still had about the racket melted away in light of Yuuri’s apparent joy. “It’s them!” 

“....Who?” Viktor asked, dumbfounded as Yuuri sprang up from the bed and began dressing quickly. 

“Leo’s cousin, Raphael de la Iglesia.” Yuuri said, voice muffled as he slipped a rumpled shirt over his head. He didn’t bother tucking it in as he sat to slip on his boots. “I wouldn’t say he works for us, not exactly. He lets us know what’s going on in the Americas. He and his crew are some of the only few outside of the Eros who know about this island.” He stood, wrinkled clothes and wild hair. He reached over to a small table, grabbing his glasses to complete his look. With another gleaming grin to Viktor he bounded for the door, Vicchan scurrying to run before him. Leaving Viktor both confused and happy that Yuuri had been too occupied to ask him why Viktor was in his room in the first place. With a sigh that was both relieved and frustrated, Viktor hurried to catch up with Yuuri.

Out on the beach the island’s residents bustled about excitedly. An elated air shimmered around them, much like the day before when the Eros appeared. The object of their excitement was clear. A ship, smaller than the Eros, sails crisply white, was now anchored in the protection of the tall rocks. A few small boats were making their slow way towards the shore. 

Viktor wove his way through the gathering crowd, careful to keep Yuuri’s shiny black hair in his sight. At the edge of the water Yuuri stopped next to Leo, an alpha with shoulder length honey colored hair and very kind eyes. Viktor hung back, not wanting to impose on a family reunion. Yurio and Otabek were off to the side, standing alone a little ways away from the main gathering. Viktor took one more lingering look at Yuuri before making his way over. Yurio stiffened a bit when he approached, but made no move to leave nor did he make any rude remarks, so Viktor stood next to him to watch the proceedings. 

A dark haired man in one of the boats jumped up and vaulted out into the water, still several meters from the sandy shore. Running, arms wide open, he began speaking in very loud, very fast Spanish, a language Viktor sadly didn’t know. He could only be this ‘Raphael’ Yuuri spoke of. It wasn’t even surprising when Leo waded out to meet him in a warm embrace. With Leo's arm draped over Raphael’s shoulders they began trudging back to the shore. Raphael broke away just long enough to envelope Yuuri in a large hug, then turned his attention to the crowd.

“Friends!” he said, voice booming. His accent was stronger than Leo’s, deep and musical. “I’ve news, my friends, great news!” he threw an arm over Yuuri and the other over Leo, and began walking them towards the Katsuki’s house, his rapid voice fading as they walked further away. 

Viktor was about to follow the group but a sharp tug on his sleeve held him back. He looked down to see Yurio’s bright green eyes focused, wickedly sharp, on him. “I need to speak with you.” Yurio said, gruffly. Otabek cleared his throat behind Yurio, and when he spoke again his tone was lighter….It was strange. “I...I’ve done some thinking, and…” He shifted a foot in the sand nervously, refusing to meet Viktor’s eyes. “I’m not going back to Russia.” His voice was soft, but the words were sure. His scent taking up tones of both embarrassment and resolve. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Viktor shook his head, mouth opened in shock. Had he heard incorrectly? Yurio lived for the military, literally. He would never abandon it….he would never abandon his grandfather.

“I feel….better here. Like I can make some sort of difference if I stay. I feel like I belong here.” Yurio’s voice was stronger, and as he spoke he lifted his gaze to Viktor’s. And it was strong and sure. Behind Yurio Otabek gave a proud nod, a sentiment Viktor shared. He was happy that Yurio had found a place to belong. And that he found the strength to speak up….Odd that he actually beat Viktor to it. 

But before VIktor could open his mouth to make a similar confession Yurio spoke again. “So, I need you to deliver a letter to my grandfather when you return.” 

Okay, that was a problem…. “Yurio….” Viktor began hesitantly, running a hand through his silvery hair. “Wow, I didn’t imagine this talk going this way,” he laughed nervously. “Yurio, I can’t deliver a message to your grandfather, because….well, I’m not returning either.” 

It took a moment for his statement to fully register with Yurio. Viktor expected a storm. For a grey cloud to fall on him, for Yurio’s fiery winds to assail him. And for a moment it seemed he would get it. Something bright and razor-sharp flashed in Yurio’s eyes, but it faded quickly. Yurio instead took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised after how you’ve been following Katsuki around like a dog.” Yurio said with a smirk. 

Viktor made a very undignified strangled gasping noise. “I do not!”

“Oh yes you do! It’s disgusting the way you act around him!” Yurio said heatedly. 

“Yura….” Otabek’s soft voice cut through, and to Viktor’s surprise Yurio calmed nearly instantly. 

Yurio sighed, “It doesn’t matter….” But he crossed his arms and his expression turning annoyed. “I still have to get a letter to my grandpa, I won’t just disappear from him.”

“Of course, Yura. We’ll think of something.” Otabak said softly, then he looked to Viktor. “We should go inside. Raffi’s one of our informants. He may have a lead on someone who needs us.” Without another word he headed for the main house, Yurio quickly stepped up to walk beside him.

Viktor smiled softly to himself. It seemed he wasn’t the only one who had found someone they wished to hold on to.

 

~~~

 

Raffi was as colorful as ever. Yuuri had long since come to the conclusion that no one in the de la Iglesia family was capable of being in a sour mood. Raphael and his small crew merged seamlessly with Eros, two colors that swirled together until they blended into one. Their family was now complete.

Yuuri looked back towards the beach, trying to figure out where he had lost Viktor. But He saw him by the shore in a discussion with Yurio and Beka….It was probably important. It was probably Viktor telling Yurio that he wasn’t going to return to the military. Yuuri smirked to himself. It was probably Yurio saying the same. The fact that Yurio was staying in Beka’s house had not gone unnoticed. 

Nothing really went unnoticed in such a small community. 

The dining room in the main house was all laid out for a giant breakfast when they arrived. It usually was when the Eros was back, but it appeared his mother and Chris had been able to really pull out the stops for La Luz Pacifica, Raffi’s ship and crew. The kitchen and dining room weren’t quite large enough to fit everyone. Those who couldn’t find a place to sit took their food outside and ate in the warmth of the sun. 

Yuuri sat between Raffi and Phichit, secretly hoping that Viktor would come in soon and take one of the free seats at the table. Yuuri took up one of the plates at the centre of the table began piling eggs and rice onto it. “So, what’s this news, Raffi?” 

Raffi clapped his hands together loudly, drawing the attention of the room. Even though he was a beta he had an air around him. A pull that said he was someone worth following, he was a calm yet bright force. Yuuri admired it. “Most important first!” He said loudly, his joy at arriving fading into a serious expression before he continued. “We’ve gotten a message from Tai-ji Wu, she has a mission for you. A new addition to her school in Ningbo.” Raffi loaded his own plate with food as he spoke, paying extra attention to the fresh meat, a luxury for one who spends most of their time at sea. “This one is kind of special though.” 

“How so?” Phichit asked around a mouthful of rice. 

“Well he wasn’t supposed to go there, he was meant for the Shanghai House. A ‘friend of his family’ some alpha with enough sway, paid off the Shanghai House to move him. Said she wants him, but she needs him ‘trained’ first.” Raffi’s mouth twisted on the word. Groans and growls flitted across the room. Everyone knew what ‘trained’ meant. 

To a certain extent all temples and schools ‘trained’ omegas for an alpha. That was part of their purpose. Their first one being protection from rogue alphas who wanted to snatch them off the street or from their homes. The Omegan Sanctuaries, as they were known, were meant to keep omegas safe until they could be matched with the right alpha and thus properly claimed and bonded. 

These schools taught the young omegas how to act around their alphas, what would be expected of them. How to follow commands without hesitation….things that were terrible in their nature, but not out right harmful. 

But if an alpha of influence already had their eyes on a young omega they could talk these ‘sanctuaries’ into a little….extra. 

Yuuri had only heard of a few of these cases, and only second hand. Those who went through it were not often willing to talk of it afterwards. But the little that he had heard was enough. Stories of being collared and locked away from your peers. Every infraction, failing even the slightest command, such as lifting ones gaze from the floor, was corrected with a whip. Yuuri shied away from the other stories, the ones about their sexual education, as they were wont to call it. Yuuri could go the rest of his life never hearing those stories again....

Being trained meant losing who you had been, utterly and completely. Become only what your alpha wanted you to be. If this boy was to go through that they needed to act fast. “What is his name, and when should we move?” Yuuri asked, voice flat, serious. Ready to go today if need be. 

“His name is Guang Hong JI. And Tai-ji will have him ready for you as soon as you can get there. She said she stepped up to take over his schooling, which means you have time to get there before anyone should suspect that she's ignoring the request.”

“Good.” Phichit said, as Yuuri said, “We’ll leave as soon as we can restock.” Leo and the others around the table all nodded determinedly. No one could sit comfortably knowing there was someone they could help. 

“Who died?” Yurio’s voice rang through the quiet room. A corner of Yuuri’s mouth twitched ruefully. They had fallen into a rather dour mood, everyone thinking about the mission ahead. To Yurio, who was not experienced with such things, it must seem beyond strange. Beka, of course, had read the situation as soon as he entered the room.

“What happened?” Beka said, stepping forward. 

“We have a mission. We’ll be headed to China soon.” Seung-gil said. Beka nodded, he had probably expected something of the sort. Raphael was one of their biggest informants. The man had a way of making everyone he met feel at ease. A good portion of their contacts in the sanctuaries went through him to deliver their requests.

Otabek and Yurio sat side by side at the end of the table, and to Yuuri’s joy, Viktor walked around to sit near his back. They shared a brief smile while he got settled. It felt good to have him there. Yuuri had never really needed, or wanted the protective aura of an alpha at his back before. Even though he had surrounded himself with them, he had never felt around any other alpha the way Viktor made him feel. Phichit’s voice cut through his thoughts, making him aware that he and Viktor had been staring at each other for a tad too long, Yuuri’s cheeks heated as he turned his gaze back to Raphael.

“You said you had good news, Raffi?” Phichit asked quickly. Preparations for the mission would begin as soon as possible, probably once breakfast was finished. But until then If there was something that could lighten the mood….

“Yes!” Raphael boomed, a large smile splitting his face almost in half. “It’s the best of news! Do you remember the plant we made the scentless serum from? Sin olor?”

“The stuff that made everyone sick for a week? Yeah we remember it.” Seung-gil said, dryly. 

“Yes that! We discovered a similar plant about a year ago. Same leaves, but the flowers were violet and not blue. At first we just wanted to see if it would work on the scents, like the other one did. But it didn’t.” 

“So how is this good news?” Leo asked.

Raffi’s grin grew, his eyes taking on a fervent light. “My sweet sister Beila took it, she was do for a heat a day or two after, and well….it never came.”

The silence in the room was heavy, everyone stared at Raffi as though he had gone mad. “What do you mean ‘it never came’?” Yuuri finally asked, his voice so soft, but all in the room heard him, leaning forward to catch Raffi's response. At his back Viktor became very still, his chest nearly touching Yuuri’s back. 

“I mean just that, she didn’t go into heat. She actually didn’t go into heat until the next month, a whole month after she was supposed to just because she took one dose.”

Yuuri shook his head in disbelief. “That’s….that’s incredible.” He said in an awed whisper. 

“Were there side effects, like the scent blocker serum? And does it only work for heats, or does it do ruts too?” Mari asked from across the table. A serum for heat prevention, as amazing as it sounded would be useless if it made the taker too ill. Some who had taken the scent blocker had such a violent reaction they couldn't leave their beds for a week.

“As far as we can tell it doesn’t do anything harmful. She didn’t feel anything in the month that it affected her. She said she felt normal. She used it to postpone her heat for six months. Six months! With no ill side effects!” There were murmurs around the room. The excitement that sprung from his words fizzled in the air. He turned dark eyes to Mari, “A few alphas have tried it, and though it did seem to weaken rut symptoms they still went into….what we started calling a mild rut. They were still mostly functional for the time. And the duration of the rut was cut in half.” The excited whispers continued through the room. Weakening of a rut, the complete suppression of a heat….

“That’s, I can’t even….This could change everything. This is a lot more beneficial to us than something that dulls one’s scent.” Yuuri said stuttering and flailing for words, still trying to wrap his head around everything. This could be bigger than big! Part of the reason omegas were rounded up after presentation was because their heats made them vulnerable. And it was an easy excuse for alphas to control them. But if they didn’t have that excuse. If omegas could stop from having heats every three months and instead make it once or twice a year, or even longer….that would open up so much more freedom for them. As it stood most societies made omegas stay indoors for nearly the whole month leading up to right after their heat. That was four months out of the year they were effectively locked inside by their alphas or parents. 

Raffi placed a gentle hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, his calm beta scent of roses washing over him soothingly. “We have some, not a lot. Our supplies are sadly limited until we can secure an area just for the growing of sin celo. But I wanted you and your crew to have some.”

“I can’t thank you enough for this Raffi. Truly, it means so much. But I can’t ask you to diminish your own supply.”

Raffi waved his hand as though brushing the notion from the air. “Think nothing of it. Besides we need to make sure it affects everyone the same. All the omegas back home have tried it and been fine, but you never know.”

“Of course, I see now. We’re guinea pigs.” Yuuri laughed lightly.

Raffi laughed as well, “What are friends for, yes?” He then fell into a rapid conversation with Leo, catching his cousin up on all the family gossip. All around the room everyone began to mill about once more. People coming and going, reuniting with old friends and enjoying breakfast in the tropical morning. 

The warmth at Yuuri’s back reminded him that Viktor was there. He took a deep breath, trying to catch Viktors bergamot and cocoa scent in the mix of so many others. He looked over his shoulder and was greeted with shinning blue eyes and a warm smile. Yuuri scooped over, making a space between him and Phichit for Viktor to sit closer to the table. There were no more empty plates at the table, so Yuuri pushed his own closer to Viktor trying to signal they should just share. 

Viktor picked up the chopsticks and took a bite of eggs, grinning at Yuuri while chewed. Yuuri smiled back, scooting a little closer to Viktor to take the chopsticks back and get a bite himself. They sat, quietly sharing their meal, the noisy room a cheerful serenade around them. 

As expected, as soon the morning meal had ended plans for the Eros’ departure went underway. Yuuri and Phichit handed out orders for supplies that should be finished before the end of the next day. The island thrummed with anticipation and purposeful activity. Raphael lent his crew to help prepare the Eros. La luz Pacifica would remain on the island for some time, before heading back to their home base. 

Yuuri only wished he could stay with his family longer. But this was better than before they had found the island. At least he and Mari got to see them now, even if they often had to cut their visits short. Their parents understood the importance of their work. And they never complained about living so far from civilization. 

That didn’t stop Yuuri from feeling guilty about leaving them on an island in the middle of nowhere. He spent the day in the kitchens helping his mother and Chris prepare food for the veritable army that now inhabited Utopia. 

To his surprise, and amusement, Viktor, Yurio, and Beka also volunteered to help around the main house. Getting food ready and set out. Doing laundry and setting up rooms for the La Luz crew. It was obvious the two alphas didn’t really have a knack for house work. But Yuuri and Beka enjoyed watching them scurry to fulfill Hiroko’s requests. Sharing a smile when Yurio tried to balance three laundry baskets at once and ended up in a pile of sheets and towels on the floor. Or when Viktor caused a very minor kitchen fire. Though by the racket he had made one would think he was dying. Yuuri tried to hide his giggles as he watched his mother smother the small fire with a lid, a fond smile on her plump face, as Chris lead Viktor outside for some air. 

All in all, it was the best pre-sail day Yuuri had experienced. It had been hectic, and he would still miss Utopia and his parents when they left the next day. But Viktor had been a surprisingly steady force at his back. 

After dinner they had migrated upstairs, determined to get some rest before the next day. But they had stood in the hall and talked long enough that Phichit poked his head out of his Seung-gil’s room down the hall and yelled at them until they went into a room. Any room! They had quickly fled into Yuuri’s room, giggling like children who had just been scolded over breaking curfew. 

That’s how Yuuri found himself on his bed, Vicchan curled on his lap and Viktor sitting next to him, lightly rubbing Vicchan behind the ears. 

They spoke of nothing, and everything. Viktor’s family, and Yuuri’s dancing. Their favorite colors and seasons, foods and drinks. It was late. They should have been asleep hours ago, but Yuuri didn’t want the night to end just yet. Even when they lapsed into a comfortable silence he didn’t make any move to suggest they go to sleep. 

Viktor had been gazing leisurely around the room, then his eyes caught on a small bottle on Yuri's night stand. A thin glass vial of a deep violet liquid.

“Is that the heat suppressant serum?” He asked, his steady voice jerking Yuuri out of his thoughts. 

He looked where Viktor’s gaze was locked, and gave a short nod. “Raffi gave it to me this afternoon, I think you were out laying in the sand, hyperventilating, when he came by.” Yuuri smirked, cutting his eyes to Viktor in time to see him grab his chest dramatically.

“Yuuri! You’re so mean! I could have died, Yuuri! Did you see how big those flames were!” His voice was pitched for Yuuri alone, so as not to wake the entire floor. But he still managed to sound loud and melodramatic. 

Yuuri snorted. “Viktor, I helped my mother cook for an inn when I was a child, I’ve caused bigger fires than that before.” Yuuri had once knocked over some liquor into a skillet, causing bright hot flames to shoot up taller than his five year old self had been. He had been terrified yes, but Viktor’s minor mishap was nothing compared to that.

“Well, you’re obviously just a lot braver than I am.” Viktor leaned forward, eyes bright as he cooed, “My beautiful brave Yuuri~” Yuuri blushed furiously and looked away from Viktor’s sudden intensity. Ever since he had said that Viktor should just be himself something had simply come undone within him. He didn’t approach Yuuri as though he was afraid he might break now. Viktor had become more vibrant. Yuuri was constantly taken aback by his passion and fervor. Even though it made the odd feeling in his chest grow whenever Viktor acted that way. 

It wasn't an unpleasant sensation.

Viktor chuckled at Yuuri’s apparent embarrassment, before he eyed the vial once more. Sobering quickly, “Are you going to take it?”

Yuuri looked to the vial as well. Slowly he nodded. “I’m actually do for a heat soon.” His cheeks warmed up to speak of something so personal with Viktor. But he wouldn’t usually have trouble talking about heats and ruts with alphas. They were just a normal part of life for the dynamics and as a leader he needed to be able to talk freely about such things with his crew. So he pushed through. Ignoring the small voice in his head that kept saying this was different. It was different because Viktor was different. He cleared his throat softly before speaking again. “Depending on how the currents and winds are, I may not be able to help out on the mission without it. So yes, I think I’ll take it.”

Viktor nodded, a gentle smile curving his lips. “This serum is really amazing, isn’t it?”

Yuuri hummed, “It is. It’s going to mean so much to so many people.” Freedom. It was going to mean freedom.

Viktor’s hand paused in rubbing Vicchan. When Yuuri looked back to him there was an unreadable emotion in his bright blue eyes. “Just promise me you’ll be careful with it.” He looked away quickly, words hanging in the air as though he wished to say more. 

Yuuri smiled, reaching over he took Viktors hand. “I will, I promise.” Viktor smiled back, Yuuri was a surprised to see relief flash across his visage, but it was gone quickly. “I can always make sure to have a heat when we bring Guang Hong back to Utopia.” 

“OH!” Viktor jerked up suddenly, causing Yuuri to almost topple off the bed in surprise. “I nearly forgot. I needed to talk to you about me and Yurio!”

“O-okay?” Yuuri said warily, adjusting his glasses.

“Well, we sort of have to go back to Russia. Just for a bit.” he added quickly, as though afraid Yuuri would think he meant it permanently. “Yurio has to, at the very least, get a message to his grandfather. And I have to go collect Makkachin!” Viktor now sat on his knees leaning so far into Yuuri’s personal space that his back was nearly painfully arched.

“Oh yeah, your dog.” Yuuri said weakly, sighing in relief when Viktor finally moved back again.

“Yes! My sweet Makka!” He said, clasping his hands to his chest as though to hold in the all the emotions trying to spill out. His eyes glazed over momentarily, before he looked around the room again, “I think he’ll really like it here.”

“I can’t wait to meet him.” Yuuri said, hugging Vicchan closer. "I'll talk it over with Phichit. We'll see about making a stop before heading home after China." 

Viktor beamed, his mouth forming into an expressive heart. Yuuri returned his smile warmly, as Viktor launched into another animated tale about his dog. He moved so that his back was leaned against the head of of the bed, snuggling Vicchan to his chest as his eyes began to droop. Viktor’s voice was a gentle croon, lulling Yuuri into a state of complete relaxation. In the tenuous area between wakefulness and sleep the missing piece Yuuri had been searching for fell into place. 

The odd sensation he had been experiencing ever since Viktor came on board his ship. So familiar, but new all at once. He hadn’t been able to explain it, or place it properly. But now….

Yuuri smiled as he drifted off to sleep, he was happy. He was happy because of Viktor. 

 

~~~

 

Things were going quite well for Yakov. All of the reports from his officers were stamped and filed. The Agape had just returned from a very eventful run to a northern Chinese province. Mila was taking to her captaincy with flying colors. As though she had been born to lead that crew and the ship. These past few months had been the most peaceful of his entire career.

It wasn’t because Vitya was gone. Of course it wasn’t. Vitya was a hard worker, his technique had always been on the loose side….his methods clearly his own. But he had gotten results. He was dedicated and hardworking. If things were running so smoothly now it was only because Yakov knew that Yitya was safe and happy. 

....Yakov missed him terribly….

He set aside Mila’s last report, a rare smile on his face. The fading light from the window had become his only source of light without him realizing. He had just pulled out a small box of matches to light his desk lamp when Georgi walked in after a quick rap on the door. “Good afternoon, sir! I have mail for you.” he said in a near sing-song voice, even though it was very nearly evening. Yakov was in too good of mood lately, instead of being annoyed at Georgi’s too chipper mood at such a late hour, he found himself smiling back at him. Happy even, that Georgi was still in good spirits. His new girlfriend must still be going well. 

“Thank you, Georgi.” He said, placing another report to the side and taking the small stack of envelopes from Georgi.

“And here’s one from Viktor.” He said, tapping the top letter for emphasis. “Do you have one ready for me? I need to send my own to him soon.”

“Ah, yes, it’s…..here.” Yakov handed Georgi the letter he had penned earlier that week. All of Vitya’s letter had been glowing. It warmed Yakov’s heart to know that he was healing in the alps with his friend and Yura. Yakov liked to take time to really think out his responses, and read fully all of Vitya’s letters. He sat the white envelope with Vitya’s slanted, somewhat messy, scrawl aside for later, as he shuffled through the rest coming to stop on something odd. A small envelope of deep royal violet, a gold seal with a crown the only identifying mark. 

“Georgi, what is this?”

Georgi walked around the desk to inspect the letter. “I’m not sure, sir. It was in your mailbox….”

“It’s quite alright, Georgi. Why don’t you call it a day.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Georgi gave a small bow before darting out the door. Yakov chuckled, he was probably rushing home to be with his girl. 

He held the small envelope gingerly, running calloused fingers over the fine paper. There was nothing for it….he pried the golden seal up and unfolded the letter.

~  
My Dearest General

I would like to bring to your attention a breach of an agreement between myself and the Russian Military. 

In return for vital information I was promised several shipments of goods. I understand that making a deal with someone like myself may not be the most happy of circumstances, but promises were made and I expected them them to be kept. 

That is to say I did not expect one of your officers to come aboard my ship and play at being a friend to me and mine. Only to turn around and stab me in the back, very nearly literally. 

I was set upon by the very ship I had been asked to help find. At first I did not think anything nefarious, not even when a valued member of my very crew was taken from me, as they made quite a show of leading your officers away at sword point. I later came to realize that the culprits also made haste with my last shipment of spices. 

I ask you, General Yakov, how did the Eros know that I had such a thing in my hold unless they had been told before hand?

I request your presence in one week’s time on Haru island. There we can discuss the replacement of my goods. And I will have your assurances that Viktor Nikiforov will be brought to justice for breaking an official arrangement, for his treachery of false friendship over the month he resided on my ship, and for bringing danger to my crew and loved ones. 

Yours, warmly  
King JJ  
~

Yakov read the letter over several times. His face turning darker and darker with each pass. The meaning behind the letter sinking in deeper and deeper….Yitya, on a pirate ship. Working with pirates to catch the Eros. Possibly now captured by pirates. Yura! Yura had followed him! He was so angry he couldn’t breath. The idiot! That stupid, stupid boy!

The envelope crushed easily in his large grip as he finally found his legs and stood, shaking. Hands coming down hard on the polished desk, he threw his back and released his anger in the only way he could. 

“YITYA!”

He shouted the single word so loud the windows rattled in their casings. People stopped on the street outside the complex fearing that something terrible would soon come crashing down on them. The word lingered, leaving Yakov gasping. Only the barest edge of his anger curbed.

When he finally got his hands on that stupid boy Viktor would be lucky if Yakov let him alone long enough to bathe in peace. There would be no more ‘vacations’ and no more missions. 

Taking a few calming breaths that would have made Lilia proud, Yakov began clearing his schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!
> 
> Hello Lovlies! I've missed being here, but I had a lot of fun in New York. The E Prix was interesting...I've never been to a car race before. Electric race cars make weird noises, Brooklyn is nice, it's crazy hot and humid in New York, and autonomous electric cars are our future!! (Look up Devbot, it went a whole lap around the track without a passenger in it!) But that's not why you're here.
> 
> THE STORY!
> 
> I should explain ruts and heats! Heats happen every three months, so four times a year. Of course they lure alphas, but heats don't actually cause alphas to lose control.... Because in most societies omegas are kept away from the general public until they are bonded, and even then they only leave their homes with their alphas, most alphas and betas don't come into contact with an omega in their day to day lives and thus don't know that they the whole "heats make alphas go crazy" thing is actually not true.
> 
> Ruts typically only happen twice a year. The only way a heat can trigger a rut is if the alpha and omega are bonded, then it's really only because the alpha can feel what the omega is going through, it's completely reactionary. 
> 
> Where a heat will usually last a week, a rut will usually only be a few days. The vagueness of these details is because everyone's body is different. Everyone has a different hormone level, so everyone's cycle will be unique to some extent. 
> 
> Oh, JJ, what are you doing?! 
> 
> A few people guessed what the medical plant would mean for the future!! I love the concept of suppressants, and I've always wondered how they came to be in the stories. So i was excited to add their creation in this one!
> 
> Sin olor - Spanish for no scent  
> Sin celo- Spanish for no heat *edited from calor to celo (thank you AmiliaMockred)
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your support and love, all your kind words and kudos mean so much! We're now into the 80k word count!! I don't expect you to remember everything, so if you have forgotten anything or want to know more about something just ask. I don't expect you to go back through 80 some odd words to find things.  
> Thank you for your patience in getting this out. I don't think I have another vacation planned until December. So we shouldn't run into anymore delays!! And with that!
> 
> NEXT TIME!!
> 
> Georgi has some explaining to do....
> 
> _____  
> (In Russia: Yakov screaming)
> 
> Viktor: (Looks up suddenly, searching the sky)
> 
> Yuuri: What's wrong, Viktor?
> 
> Viktor: I thought....Did you just hear someone yelling my name?
> 
> Yuur: (shakes his head)
> 
> Viktor: (shurgs) Oh well...


	16. Roses in Bloom

Chapter sixteen: Roses in Bloom

 

Before anything could rise from the haze of sleep. Before he opened his eyes. Before any coherent thought could be processed. There’s only one thing that Viktor is aware of. Peace.

He’s at peace.

Giving up on the illusion of sleep, Viktor opened his eyes. The sight before him was the best thing he had ever laid his eyes on. In the pearly haze of predawn Yuuri’s skin glowed, pale and smooth. Dark hair wild around his angelic face, chest rising and falling in a peaceful cadence. 

The night before he watched as Yuuri finally fell asleep. Lulled by Viktor’s voice. It had stoked something deep within him. Where his alpha instincts resided, laying in wait for his mate to come along. And for some reason his alpha thought his mate must be Yuuri. After twenty eight years of near silence it had finally risen its head, sight keenly set on the omega at his side.

A sentiment that Viktor had no qualms with. 

He watched tenderly as Yuuri first dozed off, halting his story about the time Makka had jumped on Lilia, trying to steal a scone she had been eating. Satisfied that Yuuri was sleeping soundly Viktor had dared to lay down next to him. Far enough away that they were still not touching. Wanting to be close, but not intrusive. Vicchan sprawled out between them.

Sometime in the night they must have shifted. Vicchan wedged himself above their heads, his little paws brushed Viktor’s hair as he chased prey in his sleep. And Viktor and Yuuri were so close, nearly touching, faces mere inches from one another. 

Slowly, careful not to startle him, Viktor closed the small distance between them. One arm going around Yuuri’s waist, the other gently brushing dark locks from his face. In his sleep Yuuri followed the movement, chasing it without waking. With a soft laugh Viktor brought his hand back to cup Yuuri’s face, brushing soft circles onto his round cheek. Heart swelling as a mellow rumble began in the back of Yuuri’s throat. Barely audible. But it’s there. Purring. 

His Yuuri is purring. His Yuuri feels safe in his arms! It’s possibly the best revelation he could ever have. It’s definitely the best way he has ever woken up in his life. 

A responding rumble tickled the back of Viktor’s throat. Rolling out of him, louder and stronger than Yuuri’s. Slowly he closed his eyes, Luxuriating in the sensations. Snuggling closer to Yuuri in the process. Time passed and Viktor paid no mind to it. Not until Yuuri began to shift in his arms. Delicate hands pressing softly against his chest, before stilling suddenly. Yuuri blinked a few times before opening dark bleary eyes, peering at Viktor hazily. 

The sudden spike of fear the pulsed through Viktor’s heart was quickly tempered, though. Any worry that Yuuri might push away, run from Viktor’s affections, were soundly squashed with a bright, loving smile. 

“G’morning.” Yuuri said, voice soft from sleep. 

“Good morning, solnishka.” Yuuri probably didn't know the term of endearment, but he smiled all the same. Taking in their closeness, their gentle purring. Instead of pushing away, Yuuri scooted closer still, nuzzling lightly into Viktor’s neck. 

“Are you ready for your first mission?” Yuuri asked softly, as he released a steady stream of his own scent around them. 

Focusing on Yuuri’s words took a lot of determination. Who knew being scented first thing in the morning could be so distracting? So intoxicating. Shaking his head gently, he was finally able to answer. “I don’t think I’ve been more ready for an assignment.” He said, overcome with bravery at not being rejected, Viktor buried his nose into Yuuri’s neck. He was rewarded with a soft giggle and further nuzzling on Yuuri’s part. Nothing could ruin his perfect mood. Not even the knowledge that it would have end. They would have to rise and face the morning, eventually. 

but for now, he was entirely content. 

“I want to show you something before we leave.” Yuuri said softly. 

“Of course.”

“We should probably get up.” Viktor hummed in assent, but didn’t move. Yuuri giggled again. “I’m pretty sure we have to move to get up.”

“Oh, yes. You’re right.” Viktor, though he only shifted to hold Yuuri tighter. 

Yuuri gave a huff of laughter before frantically wiggling, eventually slipping out of Viktor’s unrelenting arms. He laughed even harder at Viktor’s powerful pout, Tossing a pillow at his face. “No making faces, we have to get up!” Ignoring Viktor’s whine, Yuuri climbed over him to slip off the edge of the bed, coming to a standing stretch. Arms in the air he inhaled deeply, looking back quickly over his shoulder, a broad grin on his face. “I smell breakfast!”

Leaning over Yuuri took hold of Viktor’s arms, pulling him up. “Come on, Vitya! Food!” 

A soft gasp escapes Viktor. Yuuri must have picked up the diminutive from Chris. Smiling, he allowed Yuuri to pull him to his feet. Coming up faster than Yuuri expected, he kept moving forward until he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s smaller frame. Amused by Yuuri’s own startled gasp. “Breakfast sounds amazing.” he cooed lowly, relishing the responding shudder from Yuuri. 

It was a quite a bit longer before the two made it down for breakfast. It had taken several moments for Yuuri to push VIktor out of his room and into his own to get ready for the day. Then Viktor kept getting distracted, forgetting where his boots were….in the entryway to the house, why was he even trying to look under the bed for them. Then he thought he had lost his book! But he had left it downstairs. He didn’t really need it anymore anyway. It had become something of a novelty among the residents. A sort of ‘find your friends’ game everyone enjoyed playing, so Viktor had chosen to leave it in the dining room.

A soft rapping at his door jolted him from a musing on which vest was more appropriate for sailing off to rescue an omega in distress, the maroon velvet one or the one of a dark well worn leather? The door cracked and Yuuri poked his head in, squinting at Viktor’s state of undress as he held two vest aloft. “Hurry up, Vitya or it’ll be all gone.” His head disappeared briefly before popping back in, “Wear the red one.” He said emphatically, then he was out the door once more. 

Viktor smiled, slipping his arms through the maroon vest, he followed Yuuri, his love, down to breakfast. After they ate, on their own separate plates after Yurio yelled at them for being disgusting, Yuuri led Viktor outside. His smaller hand pressed into Viktor’s, warm and sure in the cool of the morning. They walked around the back of the main house and Viktor had another pause that morning. 

There was a rose garden behind the house. He hadn’t made much of an effort to explore beyond the beach. There was dense foliage around the back of the houses, he had just assumed it was the same with the Katsuki’s home as well. Now he stood among summer blossoms. Opened to the sun, of all colors and sized. Their heady fragrance hung in the humid air around them. Yuuri headed straight for a very large bush in the centre of the garden. This one was deep, crimson. Familiar.

Viktor let go of Yuuri, raising his hands instead to caress a red bloom. Perfect. “These roses have been here longer than we have.” Yuuri’s gentle voice broke through to Viktor. He looked down into Yuuri’s warm brown eyes. “My mother decided to care for them. Sometimes I’ll bring her back cuttings of roses we find in other countries.” Yuuri said, stepping forward he took a knife out of his pocket. Selecting a bloom that had only just begun to open, he cut it on the diagonal. 

“I’ve gotten good at making sure they last until we arrive at our destination. But it’s always good to pick one that hasn’t fully opened.” He said, pocketing the knife once more. 

Viktor nodded, turning back to the roses. He had never stopped to think about where they came from. For years the roses had become a taunt. A joke directed especially at him. Proof of his failure. Just one more way for the Eros to say that they had won. 

What a selfish notion that had been. 

“Why?” He cleared his throat when the words were hoarse. “Why do you leave a rose?”

Yuuri laughed ruefully, running a hand through his wild black hair. “Honestly, it’s supposed to be a symbol. A plucked rose in bloom. It’s supposed to symbolize the ugh….wrongness of confining omegas. Especially young ones. They have so much life to live, and they never get a chance.” Yuuri spoke quickly, a blush suffusing his creamy cheeks. “But I don’t know how effective it’s been….” the look to he sent to Viktor was questioning. Hopeful. 

It was Viktor’s turn to feel embarrassed. “I don’t know what the alphas think but….I was always under the impression it was a direct stab at me.” he laughed nervously. “But I like the real meaning behind it.” 

Yuuri huffed, shooting a smirk at Viktor. “Well, it kind of was, wasn’t it. I knew you would see it….I was hoping you’d get the message just as much as any of those other alphas.” 

“Oh….”

“Not that it’s important now. You came around on your own.” Yuuri beamed at him, brighter than the morning sun. “Come on. We need to get loaded.” 

He took Vikor’s hand once again. And Viktor was happy to be led away by him. He’d follow his Yuuri anywhere. Do anything for him. The cool breeze brought the smell of the ocean and tropical flowers, and a hint of the warmth to come. It ruffled through his silvery hair and set his blood to pumping faster. The promise of adventure on the horizon.

And Viktor smiled. Going into the unknown, following instead of leading. It wasn’t ever what he expected. 

He never wanted it to end. 

 

~~~

 

Haru island. Vitya had told him all about it in his report. A small stretch of sand that hardly deserved the name. Yakov hadn’t left the compound for an actual mission in years. He was a general, it was beneath him to answer such petty requests from a lowlife like Leroy. But he had answers Yakov needed. And Yakov feared the worse for Yura and Vitya. Feared their whereabouts getting out. Feared that the wrong people would get wind of the situation and what Yakov hoped would be a rescue mission would instead become a manhunt, and eventual arrest of his subordinates. 

Leroy was already on the island when Yakov’s ship arrived. Mila had still been in port when Yakov received that damned letter. He had quickly commandeered her ship for this run. She, Emil, and a very disgruntled Georgi followed behind Yakov as he approached Leroy, all pomp and pageantry in a idiotic portable throne. Covered head to toe in furs, even in the summer heat. Ridiculous golden circlet on his dark brow. 

Yakov stopped before the throne, eyes dark and harsh. “Speak.” He said, releasing strong pheromones to back up his command. He did not come here to play games. 

Leroy rose an eyebrow, but his struggle to not be affected by a stronger alpha was evident. As it stood, those behind him lowered their gazes in near unison. “That’s no way to speak to the smuggler King, dear General.” Leroy said, only a slight waiver to his voice. He opened his mouth to say more but Yakov didn’t give him the chance. 

“I didn’t come here to play pretend with you. I have the finest ship and crew of the entire Russian fleet with me. You will tell me what I want to know, or you won’t be king of anything outside of a jail cell.” Yakov loomed over Leroy, severe expression unflinching was Leroy began to visibly sweat under his mounds of furs. “Do you understand?”

The bob of Leroy’s throat when he gulped was immensely satisfying. Even more so when he began to spill out his account immediately. Needing no more prompting. Vitya was too lenient with these low life types. Always stating that they were just people who needed to be given a chance. But they had chosen their lots in life, Yakov didn’t have it in him to sympathetic. 

What they really needed was the firm hand of a superior alpha. 

As Leroy spoke the grim picture Yakov had been trying not to focus on became clear as crystal. And it was not a pretty one. 

Leroy’s tale faded out, it took Yakov a moment realize why. A low growl tumbled out of him, menacing, angry. Drying up any remnants of fight that might have been lurking in Leroy and his crew. “Is that all?” Yakov said, gaining once again the ability to push through his anger, finding his voice. 

“That’s all that I know.” Leroy said, voice hoarse and raw. He blinked clear blue eyes up at Yakov, wonderingly. Perhaps unsure why he had to been so forthcoming. Yakov smirked. It had been years since he was able to really let loose. To be an alpha. 

No. The Alpha.

Sometimes it was good to stretch your legs and prove you were still on top. 

“Then I’m done with you. If you ever dare to contact the Russian military again you will end up in Black Dolphin.” He didn’t give Leroy a chance to say more. Turning sharply on his heel, he left for the shore and the small boat that would take them to the Agape, kicking up dusty clouds of sands with every footfall. 

His companions were silent. Fearing any unprovoked sound would just further incite Yakov’s ire. They were correct. Georgi in particular kept his head down, eyes never once rising from the ground. This was his punishment. For helping Vitya with his asinine scheme. Forging letters and making false reports. He was just as culpable as Vitya. He would be in just as much trouble with the military if this got out. 

Now he was going see that Vitya came back in one piece. He would not be seeing his precious girlfriend again until he succeeded. 

Aboard the Agape, Yakov strode the deck, ignoring the bows of the crew and how they shuffled from his path. He went straight to the captain’s chambers, Mila and the others close behind him. 

He sat at her desk, silently approving of her neatness, Yakov examined the soldiers before him. “Mila, what did your contacts say?”

She stepped forward and bowed quickly before speaking. “There has been chatter among the omega houses throughout China. I have a few contacts, trustworthy betas who work in houses where omegas have been abducted from before. There are a few likely locations for an abduction in Shanghai, Ningbo, Fuzhou, and Hong Kong. Nothing as clear cut as the Harada mission. But each location has a Temple with at least a few questionable workers.”

Yakov stroked his chin, thoughtful. “I want a ship and a crew at every location. I’ll set three more off after you drop me back at the base, but I want you at the one you deem most likely to bear fruit as soon as you can get there.”

She bowed again, “Yes, sir!” her voice was clear, excited. 

“When you see the Eros, you take the crew, and get Yitya and Yura back safely. Understood.”

“Yes, sir.” the three answered together. 

“If anyone is to confront Vitya it will be me. Just get him home, however you must.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good.” Good. Yakov sat back, clasping his hands over his broad chest, pensive. He still had a good hand to play. If Vitya and Yura were prisoners they would soon find rescue and be returned safely home. But if those idiot boys had done something stupid. Well, they would have Yakov to answer to soon enough. Then they would see what happens when you cross the path of a superior alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GASP* This is the shortest chapter I've ever posted for this story!! But it's fluffy, and it cuts to the chase soooo....It's fine. 
> 
> HELLO LOVES!! I had some distressed comments, a few who can see the storm clouds on the horizon and feared it meant all our happy moments were going to be cut short. But just because we can see the storm doesn't mean it has hit yet. And it doesn't mean we won't weather the storm with love when it arrives! ♡
> 
> I suppose I don't have much to say about this chapter. It's short, but it'll lead us where we need to be. 
> 
> solnishka- little sun in Russian
> 
> Black Dolphin is evidently the WORST prison EVER!! located in Russia near the Kazakhstan boarder. It's a lifetime situation, only housing the worst criminals, AND it would have been in use during the timeline for this story! How great is that?!
> 
> To group answer a recurring question, Georgi offered to write letters to Yakov as Viktor waaay back when they were in Chris' bistro as they were plotting the trip. This is one of those "we're getting close to 100k words" moments where I don't expect you to remember everything....this is a very detail oriented story, don't be afraid to ask me to clarify things!! ♡
> 
> A few of you may have realized I'm now helping Klyamoor with her story "The Chosen Ceremonies" I'm super excited about it and where it's going! Give it a look!! (there were so many lovely parts in the first chapter I literally jumped at a chance to help!)
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> I hear it's a lovely time to visit China!
> 
> (thunder crashing in the distance)


	17. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a storm in this chapter and it's ALL Y'ALL'S fault for making me use that metaphor last time!!

Chapter seventeen: Comfort 

 

There was just something wonderful about waking up at sea. Cradled in his nest, surrounded by the smells of those he held dear. Being rocked by the waves, gentle, caring. Like a loving mother protecting their pups. Utopia was wonderful. His parents and Vicchan were always the highlight of his return, but….nothing was quite as wonderful as the sea. 

And somehow it had gotten even better.

The bed was small. There was very little room to stretch out in, even for one person. It was ridiculous to pretend that two people could fit it comfortably, without having to sleep nigh on top of each other. It was impractical, is what it was. 

That didn’t stop the swelling in his chest when he awoke to shining blue eyes in the dusky room. What excuse had they used the night before? ‘It was too late to Viktor to go down all those steps to the crew quarters.’ That was turning into a favorite of theirs. Or maybe it was, ‘Tell me something else about your childhood.’ Which turned into a never ending cycle that would eventually wind up with them both fast asleep. They only had to keep talking long enough. 

In the end it didn’t matter. The excuses were just something they placed between them, to assure themselves that they weren’t falling too hard too fast. No one else was convinced. In a community as small as theirs, something as significant as their captain sharing his bed with someone was bound to be news for a while. 

But they didn’t know. Did know what really went on behind his door. They didn’t need know that he and Viktor had yet share even a kiss. That they were slowly, so so slowly, coming to know one another. 

The worry, the dread that Viktor may have wanted it to be otherwise was always pushed aside. Swept away by bright eyes and a warm smile. The way he caressed Yuuri’s cheek first thing in the morning. Brushed tangled black hair out of his face before moving to place his nose on Yuuri’s neck. Scenting him until Yuuri purred, smooth and low. 

Viktor worshiped Yuuri in the same way every morning until Yuuri feared he might literally burst with joy.

Until Yuuri was able to round up enough coherent parts of his brain to sit up and suggest they start the day. 

After they dressed, rather quickly on Yuuri’s part, they left the sanctuary of their shared scents behind for the day. Viktor bouncing off to begin his sword lessons, and Yuuri to the captains’ conference room to figure out what needed to be done for the day. They were well supplied, making good headway, and there truly wasn’t much for Yuuri to do.

With a sigh he rose from one of the soft velvet chairs and wove his way through the others to the door. The sword lessons had been going on for some time now, but if he hurried he might be able to catch someone willing to spar with him for a while. 

The wind surged as he opened the door, causing it to slip from his grasp and slam into the wall. The day had been gloomy. A dense layer of clouds that painted the sea a flat steel grey. But the wind was new. It whipped his loose shirt around his body and tousled his hair, carrying a chill that belied the tropical summer they had just left behind. 

The crew moved swiftly over the gleaming deck. Quickly securing ropes and tying everything they could down. Just in case. No one wanted to be caught by a tempest unprepared. 

Hugging his arms to his chest to brace against the wind, Yuuri made his way to the part of the deck that was sectioned off for lessons. Viktor, shirtless and apparently desensitized to the wind, was running through some one on one drills with a very enthusiastic Minami. His delicate wrist still occasionally bending at an odd angle when the weighted practice sword became too much. But Viktor corrected the stance with grace and patience. Praising Minami for his improvements and receiving a dazzling smile in return. 

Yuuri had stopped to watch it, a tender smile arching his lips. He never in his wildest dreams expected to see The Viktor Nikiforov, living legend pirate hunter, standing on his ship. Teaching rescued omegas how to defend themselves. 

Several groups of sparing pairs were spread out around him. Yuuri spent some time looking over their forms, saying a word here and there when Viktor or Celestino were too busy to notice and correct them. But what he really wanted was to let off a little steam. It had been a while since he had gotten a really good work out. 

Yurio and Otabek were there as well. Beka trained every morning, sometimes with the blade, other days it would be hand to hand or even dance. After his arrival Yurio had trailed behind Beka like a puppy with a new best friend. Despite his harsh words to almost everyone else, Yurio never turned this ire to Beka. The two broke away from the rest of the sparrers. Yurio bouncing on the balls of his feet still, while Beka walked a few paces slower, breath coming in with fast puffs. 

Yuuri wandered over to them, and it wasn’t long before Beka caught sight of him. Straightening, taking a deep breath he greeted him with a “Hello, Captain.” A sentiment that was quickly repeated by Yurio beside him. 

“Morning,” He said, affectionately, pleased. It wasn’t that Beka was not a friendly person. He was simply shy. Reserved. He had bonded quite quickly with Yuuko, as she was the first of their crew he had met. And he had always been friendly with Yuuri and Phichit, and even eventually Seung-gil. He had, However, never shown anyone the amount of attention that he now gave to Yurio. And Yuuri couldn’t be happier….for both of them. 

“How is training coming?”

“Good.” Beka said, ever so slightly his lips quirked at the ends. “Though I have to say Yura is really giving me a run for my money today. I don’t think I can do another round.” 

Yuuri smiled back at him. Otabek was well aware that Yuuri didn’t come down to the sword practices too often. He and Phichit often spared in the evenings, or he would train in the afternoon with either Minako or Celestino. If Yuuri was here, it meant he wanted someone else to practice against. 

Yurio wouldn’t know that….Yuuri played along. “Is that so?” He said, feigning surprise. Beka was one of Yuuri’s best fighters, it was doubtful he was feeling too winded. “Well, if Beka is out for this round maybe you wouldn’t mind going up against me. I’ve been wanting to stretch my legs a bit.” He gave Yurio a friendly smile. He really was quite small….but he still had time to grow…..some people just took longer that was all.

“Whatever. So long as you can keep up.” Yurio grumbled. Beka shot him a look but it quickly softened. Yurio was trying to be cordial. Viktor had told him how Yurio was before sailing under him on the Agape. And it wasn’t like he had ever finished his formal training with Viktor….Yuuri didn’t mind his roughness. Not when Yurio was trying to curb it.

Yuuri smirked, “Hopefully I won’t disappoint you.” he said, at the same time Beka chided, “Yura, Captain Katsuki is known for his stamina. You should be careful.”

Yurio huffed, but either at Yuuri’s slight taunt or Beka’s warning it was hard to tell, as he stomped off to take up a position in the midst of the sparring. Yuuri took Beka’s practice blade when it was offered to him, and Beka went to lean on the side of the cabin, perfectly positioned to watch them fight. 

Yuuri took a few swings to warm up. He probably should have stretched, and he definitely wasn’t going to take off his shirt. Not in this weather. He opened his mouth to ask Yurio how much he had practiced the other sword arts, not just the ones favored by the Russian military. But he closed his mouth again without uttering a word…..he would find out soon enough. 

Yurio still wore his shirt as well, though it was opened nearly to his navel. His hair was pulled back, and though it had probably once been severe and neat, fine golden tendrils now floated in the air, haloing his angelic face.

Yuuri took up the first stance, noting Yurio’s footwork as they began to circle one another. Eyes like polished jade followed his every move closely. But Yuuri held off. He simply watched and circled, noting the flush to Yurio’s cheeks. How they deepened with each passing second. Until finally, with a low vicious growl, Yurio sprang forward. Sword raised in a classic offensive move. Military, Russian. It was probably second nature for him to lead with that one. 

It was predictable. 

Yuuri step, graceful, light, to the side. Flowing away from the weighted practice blade like a dandelion on the breeze. The motion led naturally into a counter of his own. His blade met air, and Yuuri smiled. 

The kid was quick.

They were facing off once more. A matching smile to Yuuri’s own now graced Yurio, his eyes heated. Deadly green flames. 

This time Yuuri moved first. Folding into a balletic crouch. The Russian military training wasn’t known for being able to handle such moves. It was time to see what Yurio had learned in his time on the Eros. 

Balanced on the balls of his feet, Yurio stepped back and out in quick succession. Efficiently maneuvering out of Yuuri’s rang. Yuuri hardly had time to be pleased with the defensive move before Yurio was executing a proper counter strike. Yuuri rolled quickly away from the slashing blade, fluid movements preparing for the his next strike without much thought. 

Yuuri wove several fighting styles into his attacks as he could. Switching from one to another easily and at every chance he could. It was how he usually sparred. Something the more experienced fighters did, once they learned the basics. 

Yuuri found the gaps in Yurio’s defenses. Rapping his blade against Yurio’s shins, his shoulder, his ribs, as he pointed out each one. And was pleased when Yurio never let Yuuri’s blade touch in the same place twice. 

It was what he had wanted. Something challenging, and yet not so much so that he couldn’t find peace in the movements. Yurio’s movements were graceful, fluidic. Minako’s hand was clear in the arch of his back and the sweep of an arm. 

He would have made a fine dancer. 

After a while Yuuri rested the point of his blade on the shimmery wood of the deck. Yurio was out of breath, but had showed no sign of letting up. And Yuuri was winding himself, though he was fresher than Yurio and probably had a higher stamina, he typically did. It was time to give Yurio a rest. 

“But-” Yurio said, pausing for a deep gasp of air before he could finish the thought, “But….no one won yet.” His piercing eyes flashed to Yuuri’s, but Yuuri wasn’t fazed. 

“Sparring isn’t about winning, Yurio. It’s about learning and honing skills.” Yuuri said, walking over to Beka and handing him the sword back, Beka received it with a solemn nod. “Even a fight out there, on the field isn’t really about winning or losing. It isn’t about who is better.” he turned back to Yurio who glared but said nothing as Yuuri kept speaking. “When you’re fighting for others you can’t have such selfish thoughts.” 

Yurio gripped his sword in both hands. Knuckles white with his efforts. Yuuri simply smiled at him. Calm. Reassuring. “It’s different in the military, where you need to stand out. Where you only get further by being the best. But this isn’t the military. We’re a family.” 

Yurio looked him in the eyes then. They never lost their fire, but something shifted in their swirling green depths. A longing. A reaching out for someone, somewhere to call home. It was a familiar longing. One that Yuuri knew well. He placed a gentle hand on Yurio’s shoulders. “No one is going to leave you behind.” He said softly, for Yurio’s ears alone. His responding expression squeezing Yuuri’s heart with its earnestness. Hopeful. Grateful…...Scared. But his were determined. Strong. He nodded to Yuuri before turning to join Beka at the wall.

The morning session was drawing to an end, only a few having stopped to watch the proceedings between their captain and one of the new alphas. But the wind hadn’t let up yet. Yuuri looked to the horizon, more certain now that before the a storm would happen. 

“Do you think we can outrun it?” Viktor’s voice from behind him was soft, smooth and low. 

“We’re fast, so who knows.” He said, turning to Viktor with a smile. “It wouldn’t be the first time we were caught in a storm though,” He cocked his head to the side was playful smirk, “For either of us.”

Viktor gave a small huff of laughter. “You’d be correct there.” There was hesitation in the way he stood. A guarded air that said he wasn’t quite sure, he was holding back. But as he stared into Yuuri’s eyes, clear blue into deep brown, his hesitation vanished. Popped like a soap bubble. He moved forward, wrapping strong arms around Yuuri’s smaller frame. 

Yuuri leaned forward, burying his face in Viktor’s shoulder. “We should go inside, to avoid the rain.”

Viktor’s hum rolled through his chest into Yuuri. Vibrating through his bones sweetly. They separated enough to walk, Viktor’s arm draped over Yuuri’s shoulders. Together they walked to the captain’s quarters. Comfortable and safe in each other’s presence. 

The storm drew closer as the day went on, grey and dark. But not bleak. Phichit made his way into their conference room, between him and Viktor, and Nok Gea-oh popping in from time to time, the day had still been sunny and bright for Yuuri. 

The crowning moment may have been when Yurio and Beka accepted their offer for dinner that night. Viktor had been so emotional over the whole thing that he had fallen on Yurio as soon he had entered the door. Spurring Yurio to let off a string of Russian that did not sound pleasant, and had Beka trying valiantly to not laugh as he watched the proceedings. 

It was probably best Yuuri didn’t understand it all. 

At the end of the day everyone had gone back to where they had started. Yurio and Beka in the hammocks down below. Phichit and Seung-gil to their cabin. Mari and Minako to the shared quarters of the first mate and Chris to a room in the crew quarters. 

Yuuri emerged from the small screen he had moved into the room when Viktor had began staying with him. He adjusted the sash on his blue silk robe as he moved to the bed. Viktor was already in his usual sleep attire….which was nothing really. But nudity was nothing new to Yuuri….even if he wanted to keep his own clothes on. 

Carefully he climbed over the side his small nest. Settling down, smoothing out the blanket, fixing his pillows. 

Waiting. 

“Permission to enter your nest?” Viktor said, as he did every night. Face hopeful, but not expectant. 

And Yuuri responded, as he did every night before. “Permission granted.” 

Viktor beamed, as his long legs went over the side of the nest without disturbing it. Careful to not muss up Yuuri’s blankets as he settled in beside him, long arms wrapping Yuuri in a hug as they simply found a comfortable position. 

But the air was palpable between them. Heavy and solid. On the table by his bed, where they refused to look. Where Viktor refused to look. Was the crystal vial Raffi had given him. He hadn’t asked, didn’t need to. Viktor wouldn’t look, wouldn’t talk about it. Because he was worried. Fearful for Yuuri, and not wanting to be the one to bring it up.

If he were honest with himself, if he allowed himself to search his feelings. Yuuri was scared as well. 

“I need to take it tonight.” He said, voice a whisper, spoken into Viktor’s chest in the hopes that he couldn’t hear. But Viktor’s arm squeezed that much tighter. It had to be tonight. The night before at dinner Phichit had spilled wine on his overcoat. It was all Yuuri could do to not snatch the article of clothing up when Phichit had taken it off and tossed it aside. 

It had to be tonight. 

Yuuri moved from the embrace, reaching carefully he took the small glass vial in his hand. It was just like the other one Raffi had given him, he had said the dose was the same as well. A thin hollow tube of glass inside the stopper would hold the appropriate amount. The violet caught the light of his single lamp, liquid amethyst. 

“What if it makes you sick?” VIktor’s asked, soft, voice hoarse. 

“Then I’ll probably just feel bad for a few days. Nothing too big.” Yuuri said with a smile. Trying to not show how doubtful he truly was. No one had had any terrible reactions to it…..that didn’t mean he couldn’t be the exception. 

“But you could be ill and go into heat. And we wouldn’t know how badly you might be affected until it’s too late.” He took a deep breath, brows furrowed as if in pain. “it’s dangerous.”

It was…..Yuuri smiled anyway. Viktor’s eyes shone in the dim light, Yuuri cradled the side of Viktor’s face carefully in one hand. “It will be alright, Viktor.” He leaned forward until their brows touched, until he felt Viktor’s breath on lips. “You’ll take care of me, won’t you?”

“Always.” If Yuuri hadn’t been right there, where he could feel Viktor’s breath, hot and phrenetic on his lips, he may not have heard him. So low, so quiet was the response. 

So true. 

He leaned forward, just a breath. Just enough. Closing the distance. Lips touching, soft and sweet. And so very right. Saying everything their words couldn’t. Everything they had been dancing around for weeks now. He knew no words that could even come close. Opening his eyes, he broke away, just far enough at first to see Viktor properly. To see his heart gazing back at him through fiery blue eyes and a beatific countenance. 

And he smiled, fingers still tangled in fine silver strands. There wasn’t a need for words. Not anymore. Not between them. 

Had they ever needed words to begin with….

Yuuri sat back, still mostly seated on Viktor’s lap. Holding the stopper to ensure it stayed in place. He tipped the bottle upside down, allowing the elixir to flow into the dropper. Bringing it right again he quickly removed the dropper and allowed it flow into his mouth, coat his tongue with it’s heavy flavor. Letting it roll down his throat. He grimaced.

“Are you already feeling ill.” VIktor asked quickly, leaning closer to Yuuri to peer in his face.

“No.” Yuuri said, laughing softly. “It just tastes like what I would expect old soap to taste like.”

Viktor’s expression softened. Losing some, but not all, of its guardedness. He gave Yuuri a crooked smile, trying to relax. Trying…. “How do you feel?”

Yuuri returned the stopper to the bottle and placed it on the table once more. “If it makes me ill I probably won’t feel it until the morning. That’s what happened before with the scent serum.” Viktor nodded, folding Yuuri into his arms once more. Yuuri melted into the embrace. It was still odd. This closeness. Something he never thought he’d have. Never knew he needed…..But he did.

Oh god, he did!

Viktor moved them so that they were laying, Yuuri nearly on top of him in the small bed. It was the first night they done so. No pretense. No made up excuses for his presence. No cautious shifting to not be touching too much. Just silence, and the warmth of skin on skin. 

“I don’t know how to take care of someone in heat.” Viktor whispered into the quiet, almost sounding worried. Gentle fingers running absently through Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri tilted his face up to see him better. “If it looks like the serum isn’t working we’ll talk about it in the next few days.” He snuggled closer, hugging Viktor tighter. “Otherwise we can worry about it later.” 

Viktor hummed low in the back of his throat. “You should tell me now. After all, I’m an awfully slow learner.”

Yuuri snorted. “I don’t believe that.”

“I didn’t learn how to tie laces until I was twenty years old.” Viktor said, voice serious, though his bright blue eyes glittered in the low light.

“You’re lying!” Yuuri gasped in laughter. 

Viktor hugged him tight, his smile adding a musical quality to his voice. “No no, I’m not. And I couldn’t properly write my own name until last year.” 

Yuuri shoulders shook with his laughter, head buried in Viktor’s chest. “I don’t believe you. You’re just being silly!” He looked back up into Viktor’s face, smiling softly. “But if it means that much to you, I’ll write you out something tomorrow. A list of what I’ll need for my heats and how to probably care for me.”

“Thank you, moya zvezda.” He said, soft, reverential. As though Yuuri had given him a precious gift. Like he had promised him the world and it was all Viktor had ever wanted. He smiled as his eyes closed, curling his larger body around Yuuri’s. The steady rumble of his deep purr didn’t startle Yuuri when it began, and he couldn’t stop the responding purr in his own throat. 

Couldn’t or wouldn’t? 

It didn’t matter.

He smiled as he burrowed deeper into the bedding. Into Viktor’s protective hold. Letting the happy oblivion of sleep take him. 

Not seeing the lightning as it raced across the sky. 

 

China was much like Japan. Was much like Russia…..much like every other country except the small chosen few, in how they viewed omegas. Temples, schools, bathhouses. Sanctuaries for the omegas to be together and learn to be submissive mates. A despicable system that touted it only wished to protect and aid them. Ignoring any sort of free will omegas may have as individual human beings. It was cruel and frustrating. 

And oh so easy to deceive. 

The Eros was anchored a safe distance from the the city’s harbor. Hidden in an outcropping of rocks that would have been foolish to attempt. If they hadn’t done so before. 

Their group was small. A few merchant alphas who wanted to let their omega mates have a relaxing day in the port’s finest omegan spa. Or so was their cover. 

Viktor walked with his arm around Yuuri. Holding him tight. Holding him close. As though they were mates in true. Yuuri played his part well, it wasn’t the first time he had done so. Though he usually used Phichit as his prop alpha. He had both arms around Viktor as they walked. Snugged into the crook of his arm, head leaning on his shoulder. As if he were afraid of being lost in the crowd should he be even a hair's breadth away from Viktor’s side. 

Takeshi and Yuuko walked to one side of them, Leo and Otabek to the other. Yurio tagged along behind them, sullen and silent. He wouldn’t be left behind, yelling that it was a learning experience and he wanted to come along. It was hard to argue with him. But he was too small yet to pass properly for someone’s mate. Instead he was posing as Viktor’s brother….if anyone should be curious enough to ask such a question. 

Ningbo’s Omega Temple functioned as both a school and the local omega only bathhouse. There was even an alpha lounge in an adjacent building. Something that was quite rare, but Ningbo’s port was rather small, they were simply making do with the what little space they had. 

At the door to the bathhouse the omegas were escorted inside by a chipper beta who assured the group of alphas that they would be well taken care of. Takeshi and Leo had played these part before. They made the hand off with cheerful expressions and affectionate laughter. Saying when they would be back and where they would be, the alpha lounge, in case someone at the temple should need to find them. 

Viktor let go reluctantly. Yuuri lifted up on his toes to put his mouth close to Viktor’s ear to once again assure him they would be fine and see each other soon. It wouldn’t look too odd. Without a bondmark they would be seen as newly mated. And any newly mated alpha would be hesitant to let their omega go. 

Yuuri, Yuuko, and Beka followed the nattering beta inside. In the time of their short trek to the changing rooms they learned the beta’s name, his mates name, what he planned to do that weekend, and the plot of his favorite book…..Yuuri wanted to strangle him. But he kept his features calm, caring. Yuuko and Beka did the same. They were skilled at appearing meek and omegaish…..or what these people wanted omegas to be like. 

The door to the changing room closed with a resounding clang, cutting off the chatty beta at once. They each released a sigh, before heading further into the room. There were no lockers, only small open compartments to store one’s things. Omegas didn’t take from other omegas. There was nothing to gain from it. Rarely would an omega have anything of value, and if they did it was probably given to them by an alpha….an alpha who might become angry and violent towards the omega who lost it. 

No omega could willing put another in that situation. 

They undressed in silence, placing their clothing in three cubbies next to each other. They had gone over their plan before they arrived. It was the same plan as always. Go into the bath, find the omega that needed their help. Put out feelers for more if possible. Then return to the ship. If they could they would make contact with Tai-ji. She could possibly be working the baths today. Only a select few betas were allowed in the actual bath area during hours. If he could find her, draw her close for ‘assistance’ it would be ideal. But he wouldn’t push it.

It was a dance, and each move needed to be exact. 

The communal bath was in a large room of smooth marble tiles. Mottled whites, pinks, and soft greens that caught and reflected the diffused light from the frosted glass ceiling. Fragrant steam curled through the air. Fresh detergents in the water mixing with the scents of many relaxed omegas in the heavy humidity of the room. Soft murmurs and the occasional clarion peal of laughter bounced off the slick walls. These places were quiet. Serene. Bathhouses were some of the few sanctuaries that were truly havens for their kind. To be in one again lifted Yuuri’s spirits….if only a little.

As Yuuko and Beka broke away from him to mingle Yuuri scanned the large pool of steamy water. The bath was full today. Groups of omegas sat in small clusters. Either leaning against one another while relaxing or helping one another wash their hair or backs. A part of Yuuri wished he was only here for the baths and the skinship. Wanting nothing more than to slip into the comforting warmth of the water and find a companion to snuggle against. 

He walked around the perimeter, looking for a single figure in particular. Young, and frightened. They had all day. If Guang Hong wasn’t here now he would show up later. Those in the temples were given time in the baths each day. They would wait for him.

His eyes passed over those in the water. How many were indeed happy in their lives? It did happen. People were matched with good mates or even had the luxury of being courted. Not all…..not many, but it did happen. Yet not every arranged mating ended up badly. Not every alpha was neglectful or abusive. 

Even so, his eyes sought out those who look tired. Those who were pale or sallow skinned. Dark bruises under their eyes. Anyone who seemed to move through a fog of lethargy. The signs of touch deprivation. They were there. They always were. 

He had yet to find his main target…..he would just have to make some new friends while he waited. 

The afternoon wore on. Yuuri watched its progression as the sun fell more fully into the large open room. Wrapped in a fluffy robe, he now sat on a padded bench in one corner of the room. He had made no headway with other omegas. The ones that looked ran down, hopeless. He had asked to sit next to them, to aid them. Ran soothing fingers through damp hair or over soft skin, all while releasing calm and happy pheromones. And though they had perked up, relaxing and thriving under the attention. None of them had wanted to speak about their home lives. 

And he couldn’t do anything for those who wouldn’t talk to him. 

It was close enough to midday to call it so when he rose from the pool. Noting that Beka and Yuuko were still engaged in opposite corners as he had accepted the robe from a young beta girl, before finding himself in his dim little corner. Dim being a relative term in the bright grand room. 

He was brought out of his musing by the soft shuffle of slippered feet, and a cheery voice. “Can I get you anything, dear one?” 

He turned his face towards the beta woman standing to his side. Her head slightly bowed, chin length hair obscuring her face before she stood more fully. He gave a friendly smile in return. “I would love some water, thank you.” 

“Of course, dear one.” She turned, disappearing through a small door for a moment before emerging with a glass of cool water. She stood beside him dutifully as he sipped, waiting to take the glass back once he’d had enough. 

But softly, in a whisper only he could hear. She spoke. “He’ll be here in half an hour. I haven’t begun any extra training outside of posture and etiquette. But there will be representatives from the Shanghai house here in a few days. You need to act before then.”

Yuuri spoke into the glasses rim pretending to sip. “We can move tonight if need be.”

“Tomorrow would be best.” Tai-ji said quickly, “I can have everything ready by tomorrow.”

Yuuri nodded. He drank down the rest of the water and handed her the glass with a smile and polite thank you. She bowed deeply before ghosting out of the door once more. 

He settled back into the plush cushions of the bench once she was gone. The picture of cozy serenity. He needed only to wait now. After a brief meeting with Guang Hong they could leave. Or stick around, it they wanted. Being in an omegan bathhouse was, after all, a joy. If only they could bring all the omegas from the Eros here….

Perhaps one day they would be free to. Maybe one day they would be able to pull up at a dock without fear of being raided by local authorities. They would be able to hold their heads high and walk the streets without an alpha at their backs. 

It had been several days since he had taken the heat serum. There had been no ill side effects, though Viktor was still keeping a close eye on him just in case. All his pre-heat symptoms had dissipated. He had woken up the next morning, content to be in Viktor’s arms. But no longer having the urge to scoop up all of Viktor’s clothing from the day before and stuff them into his pillow case….to say it was a relief would be an understatement. He had rarely felt such joy and excitement. 

Seeing those emotions reflected in shining blue eyes had been best feeling of all.

With the serum they were closer than ever to that day. To a time when they could be truly independent. Where archaic traditions and superstitions didn’t rule them and omegas would be able to choose better lives for themselves. 

And until then, well…..until then they had Yuuri.

 

~~~

 

Walking from the city entrance to the temple had been a singularly nerve wracking experience. Yuuri clung to him side, calm, content. It had done nothing for the storm that was raging just under Viktor’s skin. Yuuri smelled like Yuuri. Pure, sweet, omegan. Anyone could smell it! He would have been embarrassed when he started producing pheromones that were meant to keep other alphas away, but Takeshi and Leo were doing the same. Even Yurio’s scent was more aggressive than normal. Though without a ‘mate’ to protect he simply scowled, stomping along in their wake. 

At the doors of the temple he didn’t want to let go. Yuuri noticed instantly. Of course he did. He had taken pity on Viktor. Tried to assuage his worries before the heavy door closed between them. 

Loud. Heavy…..Impenetrable. 

Viktor allowed himself to be led to the alpha lounge by the others. There wasn’t much for them to do now but wait. Yuuri and the others would meet with their contact and talk to the young omega. Then when they were ready to leave the alphas would see they made it safely home. 

But it ate at him….gnawing a pit into the stomach. Scorched his tongue with bitterness. 

“Don’t worry. They won’t wind up in a fight. Not in a temple sanctioned bathhouse.” Takeshi said, plopping down into an over stuffed armchair once they were in the lounge. He had chosen to sit near a bank of windows that looked out towards said bathhouse. Viktor lowered himself in a chair, staring out the window warily. 

It wasn’t a fight he was worried about…..

Yuuri was a weapon on his own, all three of them were. It was a heady reality. That such a fierce spirit allowed Viktor in. That he woke up cradling a warrior who could certainly take care of himself. Not because he had fought for a place there. Not because he had demanded it. But because that warrior felt protected in his embrace. No. He had no fear that Yuuri couldn’t handle himself if things got rough. 

He was terrified of never getting Yuuri back.

What if when they were picking them back up they just never came out. If someone in the temple realized only one of them were genuinely mated, would Yuuri and Beka find themselves captives of the temple? 

On top of everything there was the heat serum. What if it had a delayed reaction? What if Yuuri fell ill while out of his sight? Would they keep him if he were sick? Would he be able to return to Viktor and the Eros is he was too overcome?

The whirl and flurry of his thoughts were unhelpful and unerring. Clashing and banging around in his head. Doing nothing but driving him mad. 

He startled when something cold and damp was shoved into his hand. For a moment he simply stared into the clear liquid….leveling the weight of the heavy crystal in his hand, as the strong fumes of the liquor stung his nose.

“Relax.” Leo said, voice low. He leaned back in his own chair, the picture of ease. “They do this all the time.”

Takeshi looked over at him then, sympathy shining in his dark eyes. “It’s hard. Wish I could say it gets better. But it’s always going to be hard.” Leo shrugged, causing Takeshi to snap his head in Leo’s direction. “Just wait until to have a real mate, then come talk to me.” 

For a distraction Viktor turned to Yurio. But he was drawn in on himself, arms and legs crossed, back resolutely facing the windows. His stony scent a cloud around him. Viktor knocked back the drink in one go.

It was going to be a hell of a day.

Time passed slow and hazy. The alpha lounge was pleasant enough. The conversations low. The service impeccable. But it had been a trying day nonetheless. By the time the sun dipped towards the horizon and they could begin making their way to the bathhouse entrance once again, Viktor was nearly ready to pull his hair out. It was beyond disheveled after all the times he had ran a hand through it.

He needed to see Yuuri…..badly.

When the three of them stepped out Viktor only had eyes for Yuuri. He surged forward, enfolding Yuuri in a tight embrace. Fully prepared to never let him go again. Yuuri giggled into his chest, and Viktor’s heart melted, warm with joy. Yuuri pulled back a bit and he let him, staring down into his glowing face, into deeply rich eyes. “Did you have a good day, solnishka?” 

Yuuri nodded, smiling gently as he allowed Viktor to look over him. He did indeed appear to be well. Better even than when Viktor had left him earlier….were omegas really so susceptible to touch deprivation? He had always though the accounts of omegas falling ill from a week of no contact with their own kind mere exaggeration. And it wasn’t as though Yuuri was never touched. He was constantly touching and being touched by the omegas on the Eros….then there was his sister, Minako, and Phichit. All of whom took it upon themselves to shower Yuuri with affection. 

But Yuuri looked brighter now. His scent clearly more at ease. The sight of him, the touch of him, the smell of him, worked like a balm on his frayed nerves. Yuuri fit himself perfectly against Viktor’s side. As though he had been molded to perfectly fit there by some benevolent god. 

The walk back to the Eros was easier. It was as though a weight lifted from his shoulders with every step they took away from the temple. His heart and steps were lighter, he clutched Yuuri to his side, hoping Yuuri could keep him from floating away into the evening. 

When the last of their number touched down the Eros’ deck, Yuuri began to speak. “We made contact with Tai-ji, Guang Hong, and one other omega who is receptive to coming with us.” He said with a smile, his sunny air efficacious. The crew around him joined in on his happiness at the report. “We’ll need to move tomorrow night. Tai-ji will have them ready, but since we’re now taking two omegas we’ll have to get a bigger group together. We need to get the new recruits,” he flashed Viktor a glowing wink, “Up to speed on all of the procedures.” 

A general murmur of assent drifted through the crew, the air surged and charged before his eyes as the thrill of activity settled on the crew. “Well, what are you waiting for?” Phichit piped up suddenly, “Get to it!” 

The crew jumped to in an instant. Yuuri turned to Viktor, mouth opening to say something, but they were interrupted by the scent of passion flowers, strawberries, and fresh baked bread. 

“I want to help out this time.” Chris said, voice strong even as his scent wavered with nervous energy. Arms coated with flour, no doubt from making bread all day. 

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asked. 

“I want to do more than cook for you, Yuuri.” Chris spoke low, but a thrill ran down Viktor’s spine at the passion there. “You think me unaffected by all this? I have a bistro to get back to, I may not have many more opportunities to help out like this.” His hazel eyes flashed bright in the pink evening light. “And I want to help you, so very much.”

Yuuri looked to Viktor, questioning. He smiled and nodded. Yes Chris would do well, he was strong and willing. He may not be the best fighter but they could find a place him. “Then I would be honored to have your help, alpha Giacometti.” 

Chris’ smile was radiant. Viktor couldn’t help but mirror it. Happy that Chris was getting the adventure he had always wanted. Bittersweet though it was. 

He would miss Chris dearly when they were finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Walks in dripping water over the floor. Tossing umbrella and raincoat in the corner)
> 
> HELLO LOVES!! Unfortunately it hasn't been raining, even though I was promised it. YOU PROMISED (Shakes fist at southern Californian weather forecasters)   
> Thank you guys, so so so much for being here still and supporting the story. Your love inspires me! It brightens my life!!  
> So I hope you're enjoying the build to Viktor and Yuuri's relationship. They didn't jump into it in the anime and I feel they wouldn't just jump into here either. 
> 
> The use of 'They' when talking about a mother is that omegas, male or female, and beta women would all be called mother here. (Oh the things that will probably never get said in the story because it isn't about mpreg...)
> 
> Weddings are usually only held for the wealthy, like Harada, who use it as a status symbol. Mating is the act of being with someone physically. Bonding isn't always done upon mating. Bonding is forever, unless you are in a marriage you would typically wait.   
> So Yuuri and Viktor can pass as mated even if they've only kissed and cuddled, it would be assumed they were just waiting to bond, with Viktor's scent heavy enough on Yuuri to stake a temporary claim (This is EVERY iffy with omegas, not so much so with betas. But there are some omegas who are 'born free' like Isabella. If they are claimed before anyone finds them they can't be taken from their mates. in short Viktor's fears are real and plentiful) 
> 
> BONDING  
> Is usually one sided, where the alpha in any relationship is usually the one to make the claim bite (in an alpha/alpha or beta/beta relationship it would be the strongest out of the pair or group)  
> However, bondmarks can be made and received by anyone. Alpha, beta, omega, anyone. It's usually that the alpha or more dominate beta will usually not want to be claimed, as it's a sign of submission.   
> Bondmarks don't fade, they are FOREVER!! however if separated from a mate a claimed individual can forgo abandonment syndrome (has a lot of side effects that touch deprivation does) BY receiving a new bondmark by someone else! Until they find a new person to bond with they can alleviate their symptoms by well...cuddling, finding comfort in others. Pretty much the cure for TD.   
> Potentially a person can have as many claim marks from as many people as they have scent glands. Two at the neck. two on the inside of each wrist, two on the inside of each thigh. Poly-amorous relationships are common, most only consisting of three people though.   
> Bondmarks create a link between the two people. They can feel each other's emotions, and it makes it easier for alphas (or whoever made the mark) to control their bonded mate. Omegas are not able to resist a command given to them by their bonded alpha, betas could if they fought hard enough.   
> BUT they can't feel where they are. Rescued omegas don't have to worry about their mates finding them, as the bond does not work as a compass. 
> 
> (Now, think about all the abusive alphas who can FEEL that their mates are so happy without them AND CAN'T DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT. Does it make you happy? It makes me happy :D)
> 
> And that's a lesson on bond/claim marks. It might be relevant later 
> 
> moya zvezda - Russian for "my star"  
> Solnishka - Russian for "little sun" 
> 
> ....That might be everything I have for this chapter....If there's something you want to know about the dynamics that I haven't touched on just ask. If it's something I'll add later I'll let you know, otherwise I'll answer.   
> Check out The Chosen Ceremonies! I can't tell you how much fun Klyamoor and I are having with it! 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and are properly prepared for whats to come!! With all my love, I'll see you again soon!!
> 
> NEXT TIME!!
> 
> The thrill of adventure, a rush of adrenaline. Two paths meeting in the dark.


	18. Fight and Flight

Chapter eighteen: Fight and Flight 

 

He could never sleep before a mission. Not proper sleep anyway. His mind would always race ahead. Unbidden it would play out every scenario that would occur to him, good or bad. But it was better to try and find rest anyway. To lay down and relax and collect one's strength for the task to come. It wasn’t always easy, but he had learned over the years how to manage.

His Yuuri, however, seemed to having some difficulties. 

“Relax, Yuuri.” Viktor rested his nose resting against the scent gland on Yuuri’s neck. He tried to release calming pheromones at him, enough to sooth but not enough to seem as though he were demanding it. 

Yuuri still twitched restless in Viktor’s arm. “I can’t. I should be out doing things. Preparing for tonight.” He huffed into Viktor’s shoulder. 

“There’s nothing for you to do. Everyone and everything is ready.” Viktor voice was soothing, taking one of Yuuri’s wrists he began rubbing gentle circles on the sensitive skin of his scent gland. “And I know you didn’t sleep well last night, you can’t hide that from me, dorogoy.” Yuuri made a cute whine of protest, but Viktor just laughed, continuing his ministrations. “You don’t have to sleep. Just close your eyes and relax. I promise you’ll feel better after.” 

Yuuri huffed again but made no move to wiggle free once more. Finally settling into Viktor’s embrace more fully. “You’ll see,” Viktor said, softly. “I always try to rest until the very last moment before a mission.” 

Viktor closed his eyes, trying to follow his own advice. Allowing his limbs to grow heavy and his mind to drift. Everything was ready. Quite a large group would be leaving the ship later in the evening. And there were plenty of oldhands to work with Viktor, Chris, and Yurio, and make sure they were able to help out effectively. There was no reason for Yuuri to be on the deck, running frantic, trying to find something he could do or someone he could coach. Seeing things that needed doing when there was nothing. Getting worked up more and more with each passing second. Viktor would have intervened even if Yuuko hadn’t pulled him aside to warn him about Yuuri’s pre-mission anxieties. 

Luckily Viktor had his own pre-mission routine, and he was happy to share it with his love. 

He must have fallen asleep. The gentle tapping in his dream, his and Yuuri’s feet as they waltzed across a polished floor, soon turned frenzied and heated. That and the pushing on his chest that was getting more and more forceful, the smell of exasperated yet amused peaches now filling the room finally brought him to attention. 

He stretched lazily, smile clumsy with sleep as he peered into wide brown eyes. “Good morning.” 

Yuuri made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a scoff, using all his muscle he pushed against Viktor’s chest. “Do you have any idea how heavy you are?” Yuuri said in a thin voice, still trying to roll Viktor over. It was then he realized that at some point during his nap he must have rolled over. How long had he been using Yuuri as a bed? He rolled over again, this time allowing Yuuri to sit up, gasping for breath as though Viktor had been laying on his lungs…..maybe he had been. 

The pounding at the door was still raging, Mari’s angry voice muffled through the wood. “We’ll be out in a minute!” Yuuri yelled to her, and after a while the racket stopped. 

Yuuri pushed his hair back from his face, looking down at Viktor from where he sat on the bed. He shook his head slightly, lips quirking up at the corners.

“What?” Viktor asked, innocence heavy in his voice.

“Nothing.” Yuuri said, though his smile only grew. “Get up. We’re gonna be late for our double kidnapping.” Viktor perked up immediately. Springing out of the bed he grabbed Yuuri’s wrists and pulled up him as well.

“What do we wear?” Viktor asked excitedly. “Something black? Something wicked and sexy?” What he wouldn’t give to see Yuuri in his flashy black get up just once more!

Yuuri laughed, shaking his head as he watched Viktor dance around in excitement. “This isn’t showing off for JJ. We need to blend in and not draw attention.” He rummaged around in a trunk in the corner, coming up with several strips of blue silk. He held them up for Viktor’s inspection. 

“And that…..won’t draw attention? All of us running around in blue through the streets.”

“The main thoroughfare will be well lit. But the alleys and backways won’t. We’ll blend into the background. No one will see us.” Yuuri said, handing Viktor a pile of silks. 

The bundle turned out to be a pair of short trousers, a shirt with long sleeves, and enough loose bits of fabric to cover the rest of him. Viktor accepted them with a nod, plopping the pile onto the bed unceremoniously, he began getting dressed. 

Or, that had been the goal. 

Yuuri’s chiming laugh brought him out of a frustrated musings. “What are you doing?” 

Viktor looked at the shapeless pieces of silk in his hands and then down at his failed attempt at a leg covering, “....I have no clue.” He said, lowering his hands in defeat. Chuckling, Yuuri crossed the small space to help Viktor wrap himself in the soft midnight blues. Delicate hands smoothed over his arms and legs. VIktor tried to very very hard not to smile, not to sigh in joy. All the sudden he wasn’t upset for not being able to dress himself properly. 

New goal, find a way to get Yuuri to help him to dress on a daily basis. 

Before they left the cabin Yuuri dug through the bedside table until he came up with the rose. Still perfect, still fresh. He tucked it into the folds of his robes before flowing out of the room like the wind made flesh. Viktor close in his wake. 

On the deck the others waited. Standing tall and confident in a group, head to toe in shades of dark blue. Blending in with the cobalt night. When they joined the group Yuuri and Phichit broke off to stand in the middle. 

“We’re expecting an easy night.” Phichit’s voice was bright and breezy as he surveyed the gathering. “No unforeseen obstacles.” He cut his eyes to Viktor briefly. There was a round of laughter, several hands clapped Viktor and Yurio on the backs. Phichit held up his hands for calm. “I know, I know. So we’re expecting things to run smoothly, but that does not mean we go in there unprepared. Or thinking we can be sloppy. I know I don’t have to remind anyone about what happened in Taiwan.”

Groans filled the air, but everyone nodded. No one spoke about what the incident was, but just the mention of it was enough to perk everyone up. Viktor would have to ask Yuuri about it later.

“We’ll have two omegas to get out of there,” Yuuri spoke into the din, the group quieted to hear his words. “So we’re running the Dyad Sweep. Once we’re in the temple we break up. Beka, Sara, Mikey, Yurio, and Viktor, you’re with me.”

“And Nok Gea-oh, Minako, Mari, Leo, and….Ah” Phichit turned to Chris, smiling broadly, bringing his hand down with a loud pop onto Chris’ shoulder. “And Chris. You’re with me, Big Guy!” 

“It’s an honor.” Chris said, voice low and sensual as always. 

“Alright then!” Yuuri said, catching everyone’s attention once more. “We split at the Temple and meet back up just before the city’s entrance on Tea Street. Stagger our way over the wall, and we’re pretty much home free.” 

Phichit clapped his hands together. “Alright, let’s get moving! Everyone gather round.” 

Viktor watched eagerly as everyone came together, pushing aside blue silk to expose scent glands on wrists and necks. Yuuri had walked him through the process, and honestly it was the thing he had been most excited about for a while. Finally getting to test this! He stepped forward quickly, taking everyone’s lead he quickly exposed his glands and waited for it to begin. 

A group scenting! His first group scenting!

He focused on Yuuri, of course. Running his wrists over the sensitive skin on Yuuri’s neck and wrists. Fighting the urge to purr and bring his own neck into the mix. 

This was business, this was important. They had plenty of time for the rest later. 

Afterwards he let Mari and Phichit take Yuuri, and Viktor turned his attention to the others. The Crispino twins, Seung-gil, Leo, Chris, Yurio. He walked around, letting his scent merge with everyone else’s. It should have been awful. The scent of non family members or a scent that wasn’t of your mate was supposed to sit on the skin, heavy and uncomfortable. Like a wool blanket on a humid summer day. 

It’s what he had been told. What everyone learned in childhood. But this was…..spectacular. The scents of these people, who had become so much to him. Not just his Yuuri, but all of them. They melded, mixed into a beautiful harmony, and seeped into his pores like the finest perfume. 

He took a moment to just feel. To explore the sensation. The connection that now thrummed between everyone on this deck….no, everyone on this crew. 

That included him now….What a strange and lovely realization.

A now familiar pressure began to build in the base of his throat. He might have lost himself to his musing, but Yuuri was there. Gentle expression, a strong hand cupping his face. “You ready?” 

Viktor had never been more ready in his life. 

 

~~~

 

Getting in was always the easy part. 

Ningbo was small. It was a port town, but it wasn’t bustling. It wasn’t the sort of town that lit lanterns all night for the convenience of its travelers. Four blocks away from the harbor and the streets were dark, deserted. Further from the sea, closer to the temple, and now the streets were also quiet. 

They were shadows. Footsteps light, careful to not make a sound. If someone were to peek out a window right now, they likely wouldn’t suspect a thing. 

Yuuri led the group, Viktor close on his heels and the others staggering out behind them. They turned the last corner and there it was. Looming in the dark. A series of softly lit paper lanterns at the entrance was the only illumination on the entire block. Every window in the temple was either pitch black or only offered a muted glow that did not reach the street below. 

Yuuri led them around the back. There should be guards, but Tai-ji would have dealt with them. He didn’t ask how, he didn’t need to know. It didn’t matter so long as they could get in and out and Tai-ji wasn’t in risk of getting caught. 

Yuuri stopped well in the shadows, there was a single hooded figure at the back door, but he made no move forward. Not until he heard it. A soft click, made at specific intervals, two clicks, then three beats of silence. Repeated again and again and again. 

Slowly they inched forward. The others had caught up, making a small train behind Yuuri as they moved to the shadowed eaves of the temple. 

“You have to move quickly, there’s some complications.” Tai-ji said as soon as they were in earshot. Her voice low and hoarse, her anxiety practically oozing from her, tainting her pure rose beta scent. 

“What complications?” He refused, refused, to let her anxiety touch him. Taking deep breaths he willed his heart to find a more comfortable pace. 

“Soldiers, Russians.” She ran a hand over her face, “No one told any of the workers to expect them, but the director led them in personally last night. I would have sent word to you if I knew how to reach you.” 

“Shh, Tai-ji, calm down. It’s alright.” Was it, though? It might not have been but she needed to stop babbling. They had to move. “Do you have them ready?” 

She nodded, “They’re in the next room, I couldn’t let them outside just yet.” 

“Good, good, let’s get them dressed and scented and then we go.” Tai-ji nodded more, stepping back and opening the door for them to slip through. It would have been a tight fit with all of them, Yuuri ushered Viktor, Phichit, Mari, and Leo through. They would be enough to scent them for now. 

The room Tai-ji led them to was small, rather like a mudroom where one could take off their shoes and coats before entering the temple proper. Tucked into the corner, cuddled together, were the omegas. Guang Hong ji was small, with light hair and large eyes. The other was something of a mystery. He said his name was Masumi, and though he did not live in the temple he had assured Beka he would be there. And here he was. Soft brown hair curling around his neck and kind blue eyes. 

He probably had a mate he was running from. Someone he didn’t want to talk about. Masumi might not even be his name, but that didn’t matter. He needed their help, and he would get it. 

“We have to move quickly, come on.” At Yuuri’s voice they moved. Masumi keeping a strong arm around Guang Hong as they moved across the room. The alphas got to work scenting them as Yuuri began helping them dress. 

As they worked every squeak, creak, and murmur from the temple worked its way under Yuuri’s skin. Fraying his nerves, sinking their claws into his reserves. By the time the omegas were scented and clad in blue Yuuri’s palms were sweaty and he fought against a bubble of panic that kept rearing its head. 

The voices weren’t coming closer. That was his imagination. They would be out soon and then it wouldn’t matter either way. They could leave as soon as everyone was on the ship. 

But they did sound louder. The low voices even took on a frenzied quality. He had no wish to stick around and see if they were as angry as they sounded. 

“We need to go.” He took them in all in as he spoke, eyes staying on Tai-ji once he reached her. “We all have to go.”

It took a moment before she understood, then her dark eyes widened as understanding found her. She shook her head furiously. “I can’t, Yuuri. You know I can’t.” She spoke in a whisper, if yelling could be a whisper. “I can’t leave, what about my mother.”

Yuuri had begun shaking his head as soon as her mouth had opened. “Guang Hong was your ward, if he goes missing they’ll look to you. Maybe they wouldn’t have before, and the director still might not, but the soldiers will.” 

The voices grew closer, Yuuri was no longer the only one in the room to shoot furtive glances towards the door. They needed to leave before the other omegas became scared. All the scenting in the world wouldn’t block an omega in distress. “We don’t have time. You have to come with us.” She nodded mutely, eyes wide, hands shaking as she pulled her hood back into place. But she nodded all the same. 

As the voices grew louder, they were definitely on the same floor now, they quickly filed out of the room and back into the night. Tai-ji wasn’t wearing blue, but her dark hood and clothing would help her blend in. It wasn’t perfect, but he wouldn’t leave her behind. “Split into your groups,” Everyone moved at his voice. Guang Hong stayed with Yuuri’s group and Masumi broke off with Phichit to stand with the others along with Tai-ji, her head bent low as she fell in with them. “If you get to the rendezvous point before us don’t wait, just go on.” 

Phichit nodded, “You too.” 

 

“See you soon.” Yuuri threw him a quick smile before taking off with his group. 

If getting in was the easy part, getting the omegas was supposed to the difficult part, and leaving was nerve wracking, but once out of the house or temple or what have you, they were home free.

….Except….getting the omegas as been easy. The shift in the plan sat poorly in his chest. It wasn’t right. Every nerve and fiber was telling him that it wasn’t right. There was something, there should have been something. 

Yuuri was on high alert. Tension crackled between them, every nerve on high alert. Though he never spoke his fears, his own uncertainties were reflected in the eyes of his companions when they met in the dim light of the moon. 

They had just turned down another alley, the smell of honeyed breads and spices heavy in the air, when Viktor placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping Yuuri in his tracks. He held one slender finger to his lips and slowly raised his hand from Yuuri’s shoulder to point to the roof above them. Yuuri nodded. Up ahead they could move down another alley. It might take them longer, but following a less direct route might help them lose whoever was watching them from above. 

He motioned for everyone to follow once again. He placed his feet carefully, confident in those around him to also be wary. 

They were nearly at the lip of the alley when a shadow shifted. At first one then several cloaked figures blocked the narrow path. 

Yuuri’s steps froze, the silence in the alley grew heavy as those around him stilled as well. Instinctively Yuuri reached for his swords. Hands suddenly steady. 

“I wouldn’t draw those if I were you.” The voice belonged to woman, her tall silhouette stood out in front. She took several slow, sure steps towards them. The clack of her heels bouncing off the walls around them. “We have you surrounded, it would be best to surrender and hand over the omega.” As she spoke she released a very strong pheromone laden scent towards them. Lavender and berries, strong and cloying, it clung to the back of Yuuri’s throat. 

She was strong, but she was far from the strongest alpha he had ever dealt with. A moment of wanting to surrender was easily quashed with a shake of his head and deep steadying breath. 

Yuuri was about to reply, a witty quip on his tongue to show this alpha she had picked the wrong night to go for a stroll. But before he could even open his mouth Viktor stepped forward, blocking Yuuri's path. “Mila?” He voice was low, only a hint of a question. 

The alpha stopped in her tracks, Yuuri had to assume it was her name. She leaned forward as though to peer through the darkness better. Viktor stepped forward as well, in a single swift move he yanked the cloth covering the bottom part of his face down below his chin. 

“Vitya?” It was a whisper, but it carried through the still air. She shook her head quickly, as though to dislodge something unpleasant. When she spoke again her voice was strong, confused, but clear. “Viktor, that what on earth are you doing here?”

 

~~~

 

Mila….it had to be her. It had to be the Agape. When they had learned that there were Russian soldiers in the temple he had held out hope that it was nothing too important. Sometimes a diplomat would send soldiers to watch over a potential mate. Soldiers were always present when an omega was transferred from one temple to another. There were any number of reasons why soldiers would be in a temple, odds were on their side that it was completely coincidental. 

But now Mila’s bright red hair shone at the end of the dark alley and Yuri couldn’t deny what was right before his eyes. Somehow she had succeeded in the one thing that had tripped even Viktor Nikiforov up for years. 

She was talking to Viktor now, but he couldn’t focus. The newly rescued omega was very close to him, releasing a steady stream of very scared pheromones. They enveloped Yuri. Pleaded with his inner alpha to take the small boy somewhere safe. They couldn’t even be that far apart in age, but he needed to protect Guang Hong. 

But not just him. 

He kept shooting glances to Beka, but he at least seemed to be able to follow the conversation ahead of them, eyes steady on the on Katsuki and Viktor. Leo held onto Guang Hong beside them, and the Crispino twins had moved to stand just in front of their small group, between them, and Viktor and Katsuki. 

Not being in the forefront would have rankled him. Before. 

Only a few months ago he would have fought to be front and centre. To prove he was a worthy fighter. No, the best fighter. He would have thrown caution to the wind and let it all loose. No matter what injury may have fallen on him. 

Beka was a warm, solid presence at his side. It would never be that way again. It would never just be him against the world. 

Yuri closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deep. Thank you Sara, thank you Mikey. When things turned south they would have that much longer to slip away. Because of them. 

Mila’s voice cut through the night, shocking and shrill. “Just step aside, VIktor. We can take the omega back to the temple where he’ll be safe.”

A low growl rippled through the alley. A warning to the alpha before him. ‘The omega’. She didn’t know there were three in the alley. What would she do if she found out about Beka and Katsuki….where would she take them?

He wasn’t going to find out. 

“Why don’t you step down, you fucking hag!” The words ripped through him sharply. 

“Yura?” Again there was confusion in her voice but she quickly overcame it. “Oh for crying out loud! What the hell, Viktor! Why is Yuri here?”

“Because he chose to be here.” Viktor started but Yuri was losing his patience.

“Shut up, old man, we don’t have time for this.” He drew his sword as he spoke. Blade glinting wickedly in the moonlight. “Move, Mila, or I’ll make you move!”

The next actions happened in something of a blur. One of the alphas behind Mila, possibly Dimitri he was always a loose cannon, suddenly lunged forward. Sword pointed directly at Katsuki. 

Of course, Viktor was quicker. 

Chaos reigned in the tight passage. The pungent pheromones of many angry alphas and betas quickly mixed with the smell of fresh baked bread as the fighting began in true. He itched to step forward. To beat back Dimitri and Mila and anyone else standing in their way. 

A small needling itch. The kind where if you thought on it, it could consume you. Under the skin, impossible to scratch, to find relief…..but it could be ignored. 

He grabbed Beka’s arm, Leo already turning with his charge. They fled down the alley the way had came. Swords out, Otabek leading them through a backway to the harbor. 

The racket of swords thunderous behind them. 

 

~~~

 

Yurio had done it to cause a diversion. To kick up enough dust to get Guang Hong out. To get Otabek out as well. It was a selfless act. It had been just what was needed in the moment. They were only in Ningbo for one reason. Yurio had been able to keep his focus on the mission during a time of crisis. 

Viktor was proud. 

No he wasn’t upset at the fight. He stepped back, arching his back to miss a swipe from a soldier who once had taken orders from him. No, he wasn’t angry that Yurio and the rest got away, leaving Yuuri, Mickey, Sara, and himself to a fight they couldn’t possibly win. He rolled out of a crouch to stab at his attacker, taking pains to not injure them too badly. 

Just like any proper member of the Eros crew would do. 

There could have been bitterness and anger. But neither would do him any good. It wouldn’t do Yuuri any good. Yuuri who fought bravely with no complaint. Who had been ready for such an occasion. Who faced swords and worse just on the chance that he could help others. 

There was no time for regrets and what ifs. They only had now, this moment that stretched out before them. He had to make it count.

He had to make it count…..

The fighting had taken him further away from Yuuri than he would have liked. The Crispino’s were doing a fair job. They were quick, often working in tandem to over power and confuse an opponent. But Yuuri fought in the open. At the moment, completely exposed. 

A figure broke away from one of the Crispino's, it was impossible to tell which one. Viktor's world slowed, narrowed to a pinpoint as the figure headed for Yuuri….Yuuri who’s back was turned toward this new attacker. 

Forgetting his own fight Viktor lunged, a bitter curse ripping out of his throat as he pushed Yuuri away. 

The sword bit into his shoulder, white hot and dizzying red. It wasn’t a clean cut, not with the momentum of his lunge. The blade tore through muscle and skin alike. It had missed the bone though….there was that at least. 

When he could focus again Yuuri sat beside him cupping the side of his face, crystalline tears in his large warm eyes. Viktor's name falling from his lips over and over. Why did he seem so upset? Viktor didn't like seeing him so sad. 

The night had gone still around them, and it was a while before he realized he was leaning against Yuuri’s chest. With a groan he sat up. Oh how his shoulder hurt. But he was fine. He would be fine. He smiled at Yuuri. Bright, lovely Yuuri. Caring Yuuri. Perfect Yuuri. But Yuuri didn’t smile back, not this time.

It was over. 

VIktor turned to the man who had stabbed him, unsurprised to see Dimitri….the tip of his sword still pointed at them. Viktor’s blood, thick and red, dripped to the cobbles from the tip. Unnaturally loud in the night. 

“Are you planning to run us through, soldier? Swords down and blooded on the ground, Are you so uncivilized?” Viktor allowed the malice and hate to seep into his voice. Disgusted at the man, at the entire night. With his good arm he held Yuuri a little closer. 

Dimitri lowered his sword, but the fire still burned in the dark blue eyes. He spat on the ground just in front of them before turning sharply on his heel and stalking off. Mila came up then, a little disheveled but no worse for wear. How long had they been fighting? Had it been long enough to give the others a chance to get away? They would send out other parties, comb the streets for them. But the Eros had been here before. They could out maneuver foreign soldiers….perhaps even local soldiers if they had been called to help.

The Agape crew were tying up Sara and Mickey, hands behind their backs. Masks and head covers torn off to better identify their prisoners. It was inevitable that they would separate him from Yuuri. But that didn’t stop him from growling when Yuuri was pried from his arms. 

God, his fucking arm!

He gritted his teeth as someone, Emil more than likely, pulled his arms behind his back and began tying them with a coarse rope. 

“How’s your shoulder, Vitya?” Mila’s voice was soft and genuine. But Viktor was sore for too many reason to really care. 

“Oh, you know, it's nothing. Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix.” He bit out savagely. Anything else he might have wanted to say fled from his mind when the soldier handling Yuuri called out.

“Captain?” Viktor’s head whipped round on instinct at the slightly alarmed voice. Of course, he had been talking to Mila though. “Captain….this one is an omega.” The alarm was gone, replaced by awe as the soldier regarded Yuuri. 

His mask and head coverings had been removed like the others, and in the heat of the battle his own scent would have begun shining through. Strong and steady enough to push the others aside. His beta captor was Max who was very mild and had a mate of his own, and it was that alone that kept Viktor from doing something stupid. Like biting and tearing his way to get to Yuuri, injuries and hostile swords be damn! 

But he growled in warning all the same. Yuuri was his, and even through the fog of the other's scents Viktor’s scent was strongest alongside Yuuri’s own. They had been so close for so long. It would take weeks for his scent to fully fade from Yuuri’s.

Mila closed the small distance between them to lean forward and smell Yuuri herself. She jerked back quickly, flashing blue eyes finding VIktor’s in the night. Oh, yes…..she knew. she almost sounded disappointed when she spoke. But Viktor had long since stopped caring about the the expectations of others.

“Viktor….” She said it like a prayer, shaking her head in disbelief, “what the hell have you gotten yourself into?” 

 

~~~

 

They didn’t stop running. 

Not even when the sounds of fighting and piercing shrieks filled the night. Phichit had redirected them after seeing something suspicious in the alley they were meant to cross. Chris hadn’t noticed anything, but everyone else had gone into high alert almost instantly. 

There wasn’t anything he could do other than follow. 

The distressing sounds were distant, though they cut through the quiet of the port town like a knife through warm tallow. It was Viktor, and little Yurio. Yuuri and his crew. There was too much of a coincidence for it be anyone or anything else.

His heart pounded, heavy in his ears. It beat so hard it hurt. Chris had wanted an adventure. Wanted to accomplish something meaningful for once. If only for one night. If only for one person. He wanted to make a real impact on the world. 

How could he forget that not every story was romantic? The hero didn’t always win. There was often bloodshed along the way. 

Don’t look back! He couldn’t look back!

He clutched the delicate hand that had been entrusted to him. Held on tight, and was tightly held in return. It was possibly the only thing that was grounding him. Keeping him going.

How did the others do it? How could they be so strong and so brave?

He had never really felt like an alpha. Oh he was tall and strong. Others respected him on status alone. But he had never had to work for it. Hone any actual, useful alpha skills. He had never needed to. 

He looked back at Masumi, breathless and pale, eyes bright and gleaming in the low light. He had never needed to know how to protect someone. Never really wanted to be that sort of alpha. He had simply enjoyed the carefree lifestyle his dynamic, and his money, allowed him to live. 

He squeezed Masumi’s hand tightly. Warmth bubbled inside him. A desire to protect the man beside him. To keep him safe, to see him happy….Was this what Viktor felt for Yuuri? Was this what his father had felt for his mother? She had tried to describe it to him before. But he had been too self involved to listen.

They left the city behind, abandoning the single file trot for an all out sprint to the ship. Chris released Masumi just long enough to reach back and grab him more firmly by the upper arm. 

And he ran.

He ran faster than he ever had in his life. Faster than he had when playing chase as a child, wild and careless. Faster than he ran after leaving something to sear on the stove for just a little too long. 

Faster, because now it mattered. 

They rounded the last bend, the serpentine figurehead of the dancing Lady peeked coyly around the outcropping cliff. It was such a sweet sight he nearly broke down in tears right there. 

He hoisted Masumi ahead of him almost roughly. Masumi was the first to touch down on the glittering deck and Chris had never felt so accomplished. So much like an Alpha. 

Now that they were here, now that Masumi was safe, he allowed himself to breathe. 

He finally looked back.

The city was a bright hazy spot in the distance. They must have lit more lanterns when the alarm was sounded. He fancied he could make out the temple at the city’s centre. Burning like the sun. 

“Vitya.”

It was so soft, barely a breath. He hadn’t meant for anyone to hear it. But Masumi moved closer, placing a warm gentle hand on his arm. For a wonder, it actually helped. 

“I see something,” Mari called from the up near the figurehead. Chris and the others rushed to her side, none quicker than Phichit. 

“Is it them?” Phichit nearly stood on the railing for a better look. 

Mari shook her, “There aren’t enough….not enough to be all of them.”

All was silence, as they watched the four figures approach. Four, where there should have been eight. No one spoke as they climbed the ladder. Yurio, Otabek, Leo, and Guang Hong. They’d gotten him out. Completed the mission. 

No one spoke. 

Beka looked to Phichit, there were no long drawn out explanations. No excuses, no tales of valor or glory. He simply shook his head. 

What had he been expecting to happen, if things had not gone smoothly? If someone, or in this case many someones, didn’t return?….Crying? Possibly. These people were family. He would cry if his family was in danger, or….possibly…..

Swearing? Yes, he had definitely imagined swearing. The raging. Epic declarations of vengeance and the reclamation of honor. 

He certainly wanted to cry and swear.

But the calm….he hadn’t expected the calm. He hadn’t expected bright eyes going dark with understanding. As though something vital had been drained from them . He hadn’t expected them to turn and simply stare. Back at the city, back at the lights. 

Quiet. Calm. 

A shiver ran down his spine, he couldn’t shake it. Couldn’t shake it….

There was warmth beside him. He opened his eyes….when had he closed them? Masumi, eyes dark, understanding. He leaned against Chris. Without thinking, without questioning, Chris wrapped his arms around Masumi’s smaller frame. 

He had never been so calm and easy around someone new. Boastful, loudly confident, yes. But never at peace. Perhaps it was the numbness the night had wrought, but he couldn’t find it in himself to question or care. 

He simply embraced the comfort that stood before him. 

It was early, or late….or what the fuck ever, who cared about semantics when Viktor wasn’t coming back? When none of them were coming back. 

The night was fading around them when Phichit finally moved. When he finally spoke. He turned to Minako, not Mari like he would have before. Mari, who hadn't moved in a very long time. 

His voice was low, choked with an emotion he wasn’t allowing out. “Draw up the anchor. Get us turned around.” He took a few stiff steps before turning back, expression pained. He breathed deeply, his voice stronger when spoke again. Resolute. Tenacious. 

“We’re headed home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ars Matron sits at a table, pouring cup upon cup of steaming tea) 
> 
> Come in my Lovelies, take a cup of tea, and let's have a little talk. 
> 
> At the risk of anyone seeing this as a spoiler and getting angry, please let me take this moment to assure everyone that if this story was going to get dark in ANY way it would have been in the tags from the very start. I promise I will never spring anything potentially triggering without fair warning. Fair warning being tagging it from the very beginning. This story was never meant to be and never will be dark. I won't promise you sunshine and rainbows, but I can promise that at least. And I'd much rather take a bit of the mystery out of the situation and risk a few angry readers, than have people afraid to continue reading.
> 
> Now that that's settled! Let's chat about the chapter! 
> 
> dorogoy - Russian for Darling 
> 
> Things did not unfold as I had first pictured. In the moment Yurio made a choice that surprised me, but sure did make me proud! And because he changed his actions, things didn't quite happen like I thought they would....so 
> 
> Let's talk about Alpha Commands for a bit. 
> 
> So far we really haven't seen them, and we were supposed to see one in the this chapter and well.....  
> Alphas have the ability to voice commands, depending on the strength and dynamic said command is directed to the command can either be ignored, and has to be followed.  
> An alpha commanding another alpha mostly has the ability to be ignored. So an alpha of Viktor's strength (and he's quite strong) could be ignored by someone like Yurio, but possible JJ would have trouble ignoring it. Mostly weaker alphas follow along because they know they won't be able to out alpha the other. A younger alpha may wait until they older and stronger to show their strength  
> A very strong Beta will be able to handle a command much like a very weak alpha. Then a downward slope to betas who cannot ignore alpha commands. They'll want to do them, follow them. But it won't be something they have to do, just something they are strongly compelled to do.  
> Omegas on the other hand must follow them. If the omega is very strong (Yuuri) and is commanded by a very weak alpha they might be able to handle it better. But commands act differently than Pheromones. Pheromones cloud the senses but can be fought off by pretty much everyone (exceptions to this rule, omegas during a heat are very acceptable to the pheromones of others, in very close quarters it would be difficult to get away from them, a bonded mate will not be able to fight off the pheromones of the person who bit them). But commands are still a lot stronger. 
> 
> Since most our interactions have been alpha on alpha we haven't seen this. And the alphas on the Eros would never ever use an alpha command. It would be very disrespectful. 
> 
> Chis' parents were an alpha omega pair, female alpha and male omega, his father and mother respectively. 
> 
> I'm not sure I have much more to say, last week was tiring for no reason, then I actually had a crazy busy weekend so now I'm more tired! XD. If you have questions or concerns please feel free to come to me with them. You guys are the best, and the reason this story has gotten to where it is today! Thank you for being amazing!
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> It's time to pick up the pieces and see where this new path leads.


	19. Small Spaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first part of the chapter when I say that Minako and Celestino have "bonded" I mean that they grew close, they are very very good friends. Not that they marked each other as mates.

Chapter nineteen: Small Spaces

 

They had arrived at Utopia late in the evening. The sullen crew quiet as they gathered in the small boats to bring the news and the new inhabitants to the shore. 

She hadn’t gone with them. 

How could she? How could she face her parents now? She had promised to watch over him. To take care of him. In moments of unwavering bravery and fits of alpha hotheadedness she had even promised to die for him….should it ever come to that. 

She should have never agreed to separate from him during a mission. Yes he was the captain, and she would follow his orders without hesitation. He truly did have a knack for such things. But she was his big sister. She had taken care of him when he was too small to watch over himself. Ever since that first day, when their parents had placed him into her small arms and she held him, watched him sleep….he had been almost weightless he was so small and, then and there she had vowed to always watch over and protect him. 

That meant walking him to and from dance lessons when he was little. Showing up at any and every recital he had. Staying up late to help him fill out paperwork for schools when he grew older. 

It meant dropping everything without even a moment’s notice to flee with him in the middle of the night after he had presented. 

There wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for him. 

But in the end she had let him down…..let their parent’s down. 

Her cabin was small. Cramped. Especially when Minako joined her in it. But Minako hadn’t come to her after Ningbo. Choosing instead to take one of the rooms in the crew quarters below. Mari couldn’t blame her….she was hardly good company now. She sat on the floor, knees pressed to her chest. A spot she had hardly moved from in a week. She hadn’t even lit a candle this evening. The darkness suited her just fine. 

Yurio had said that the soldiers wouldn’t harm them. They’ve been impatient, anxious, to get their hands on anyone from the Eros for years. And they wouldn’t harm Viktor, Yurio was certain that their leader wanted him back on their side. And though it was comforting that Sara and Mickey were safe for the time being it wasn’t what she was worried about. 

On top of being unmated, Yuuri did not fit the expectations one would assign to an omega. All it would take would be for one temple official to decide he needed an alpha to curb his pride, his radiant fire. And she would never see him again. It was a fear she could not shake. Any omega who stepped into a temple, or school, or bathhouse, became the property of the said sanctuary. Only the mated ones were able to walk back out freely. 

They wouldn’t separate a mated omega from their alpha….But Viktor was under arrest, and they weren’t technically mated.

VIktor and Yuuri had gotten close….every close. Sometimes too close in her opinion. But Yuuri was an adult, and he was more than capable of making his own choices….and Viktor had proven to be gentle and understanding. Not the hotheaded alpha she had always assumed he would be. 

So she had stepped aside and let Yuuri figure things out. Kept her mouth shut after the first night that Viktor failed to make it to his own room. Chose to not say anything when Yuuri’s scent began to take on notes of cocoa and bergamot that didn’t fade away as the day went on. Pushing aside an older sister’s fears that her baby brother might be getting in too deep. Worries that he would be hurt and abandoned by a ruthless alpha who was only looking for a good time. 

Now she had a completely different set of worries. Would Viktor’s scent be enough to convince them that he and Yuuri were mates? Would it even matter? A scent bond could be broken with time. It would be uncomfortable for both of them, the slow leaching of each other’s pheromones from their glands. But eventually it would happen. If they had designs to place Yuuri in a temple….to get him ready for a real mate. 

Was Viktor of a high enough rank that he might be offered the chance to pick an omega….if he were released from custody could he possibly…. 

No! She couldn’t hope. She couldn’t play through cheerful scenarios. There were too many unknowns, she just….couldn’t do that to herself. Yuuri was gone. She couldn't be hopeful that he would return…

It would hurt too much when he didn’t. 

There was a soft creak somewhere outside her door. Probably the mast settling in the wind, or even Phichit returning early. He was having just as much trouble keeping it together as Mari was. Though Seung-gil helped. It made Mari wish she had someone to lean on. Phichit had Seung-gil, Takeshi had Yuuko. Even Minako had Celestino, when she put the sake down long enough to wander to him. The two had bonded long ago, the first dance instructor and the first sword expert for the Eros. Even if the two alphas were too loud, too boastful and reckless….too much alike, to become anything serious for very long. They still came together for comfort in times of stress. 

How she envied them. 

Scratching at her door jerked her from her dark musings. It definitely wasn’t the wind….Before she could pull herself up from the floor, however, the door flew open, moments later a small ball of brown fluff pounced her chest and began to lick her face. 

“Oh, Vicchan?” She gave a surprised laugh. “And how did you get here.” She scratched behind his fuzzy ears. She didn’t have to wait long for an answer as the door was pushed all they way open and two figures walked into the gloom. She hadn’t want to see them, to face them….She should have known she couldn’t avoid this confrontation by hiding in her room. 

That had never worked when she was growing up either. 

Hugging Vicchan to her chest Mari rose slowly to her feet. The scent of her despair filled the room. Try as she might to suppress it or control it, the smell of an anguished alpha was too heavy to hide. She could try to dispel it, release a burst of her pure scent and hope that it cleared the air. But her scent, plums and the fresh sea air, was too much like Yuuri’s own. It would do more harm than good. 

Hiroko opened her mouth to speak, but Mari spoke over her, quick and desperate to be heard. 

“Mother, father,” She took a deep stuttering breath. Inhaling Vicchan’s clean scent for strength. Ardently determined to not cry….not now. She hadn’t shed a single tear since that night. “I’m so, so sorry.” She rose her head to meet their stricken gazes. 

“You trusted me to bring him back, to protect him. And I failed.” A single sob tried to work it’s way up her throat, Mari fought it back with valiant effort. “I failed.” The choked words were barely out of her mouth when Hiroko and Toshiya surged forward to wrap her in their arms. 

The grief, the heartache, the disappointment and frustration she had held in since that night finally released. She fell forward, cradled in her parent's arm. Unable to say anything but a long string of ‘I’m sorry’s and ‘Please forgive me’s. Not hearing the cooed assurances from her parents as she clutched Vicchan to her chest. Like she would Yuuri if he were there. And though she was comforted by their presence, their scents, and the gentle caresses they placed on her back. It took a while for her breathing to even out, her eyes to dry. 

Even after she had calmed she still remained, safe and warm in her parent’s embrace. 

“Come back to the house Mari-chan.” Hiroko cooed, smoothing Mari’s disheveled hair behind beringed ears. 

 

“Eat something warm, sleep in your own bed. You’ll feel better. And so will we.” Toshiya rubbed gentle circles on her back as he spoke. The cheerfulness that always radiated from him was muted at the time. But the warmth, the warmth was still there in full. When next he spoke his voice hard, harsh even. An alpha on the prowl, so unlike anything Mari had ever heard from him before. “And tomorrow, we’ll figure out how we’re going to get them back.”

 

~~~

 

He didn’t have his glasses….

It was such a stupid thing to fixate on, but, there it was. He never wore them for missions. If they got ruined they were, quite literally, hell to fix. It required him posing as a very passable alpha for an uncomfortable amount of time. 

Omegas weren’t usually allowed to read by their alphas, so posing with an alpha crewmember was out of the question. So as not to draw unwanted attention.

And assuming he could fool an optometrist, repeated, for the days of exams and measures, and the weeks it took to have the glasses made. They would be stuck in one port for far too long. Not to mention how damned expensive the whole process was….what with paying the doctors, lodgings so as not to draw attention when they left the port too often, and the cost of the glasses itself. 

It was better to go in without them. The crew knew of his impairment and readily helped him when he needed it. It had never been a problem before. 

But now it rankled him. Would he get more? If he asked would they make him another pair? No, was the simplest answer. He wouldn’t need them. After all, one didn’t need glasses when one was expected to sit in a cramped room all day being a ‘good omega’. 

Yuuri hissed low in irritation. He sat in the same room they had first thrown him into when they boarded the Agape. It wasn’t a brig….though it did lock from the outside. It was above deck, for a wonder, and afforded him one single window for light and fresh air. Big enough to make the tiny room almost feel open and inviting….almost, and much much too small for him to slip out of. 

Biting back a shriek of frustration, he threw himself onto the only furniture in the room. A small yet surprisingly comfortable bed. The mattress and plush pillow were of feather, and the blankets were soft and clean. Though not quite as nice as the cashmere blankets on the Eros. But it was remarkably suited to an omega’s sensibilities. 

As was the change of clothing they had given him. The loose pants and long shirt were soft and warm. Finely woven, and of a lovely shade of rose. He’d had plenty of time, days actually, to wonder on why they had such things on hand. Why a room and clothing fit for an omega. As though they expected to have one residing on their ship at any moment. And there was only one answer that made sense to him….one he didn’t like at all.

They must have outfitted the ship long ago to be a transport vessel for recovered omegas. And lucky, lucky Yuuri was their first real ‘guest’. 

The door rattled, and Yuuri sat up in time for his jailer to walk in. He had introduced himself as Emil on that first night. A beta of rather low rank. Perhaps they thought Yuuri would be less frightened by him. That he might yet open up and be grateful to them once the beta worked his calming scent into his system. 

But Emil was a weak beta. And Yuuri, omega though he may be, was very strong willed. What he wanted was the alpha from the first night to show back up, either the captain or the one who had hurt Viktor…..He had some very choice words for either. 

“Good afternoon, Yuuri. I hope-”

“Let me see Viktor.” His voice was strong and clear as he cut Emil off. Giving the same demand he gave every time Emil had entered the room. 

Emil placed the tray he carried down the bed behind Yuuri, sighing dramatically as he did so. It held a covered plate, a small teapot and a lone cup. The same tray arrived with the beta three times a day. And three times a day they had the same conversation. “Viktor is fine, but Mila doesn’t want you walking the deck. It could be dangerous.” This was the part where Yuuri had to fight to neither laugh or cry, or simply toss the blasted tea tray at Emil’s head. 

The deck of a ship would never be a dangerous place for him. 

“Then bring him here so that I can see him.” Even with his voice strong and pitched to carry in a commanding way, a tone that would have his crew jumping to fill his order, Emil only gave him a soft reproachful look. As though Yuuri were pouting. As though he were a willful child. “Or bring Sara or Mickey to me.” 

Emil was already shaking his head. “I’ve told you already, Mila says they aren’t to come up from below deck. Now please, eat.” 

“No.” It was childish, and perhaps quite low, but he was desperate. 

Emil turned, lifting a gloved hand from the door handle. “What?” He said, as though he hadn’t heard. Though a note of something akin to panic entered his voice, his light beta scent of clover becoming cloudy with it. 

“You have people I care greatly about on this ship. And until I can see them for myself and know that they are unharmed I won’t eat.”

Emil opened his mouth only to close it quickly, repeating the process a few times with little success. He peered, almost panicky, around the room as though searching for a way to reply, or help out of the situation entirely. “You can’t mean that….”

“I do, it’s a simple enough request.”

“I have to inform the Captain.” His voice was a pained whisper as he opened the door and stepped out. 

“Please, do.” Yuuri managed to say before the door was closed….and locked, once more. 

He didn’t have to wait long. An alpha of any real caliber wouldn’t be able to abide an ill or maltreated omega under their care. Not all alphas were this way, of course. Otherwise Yuuri would have a far simpler life. But Captain Mila Babicheva seemed to be such an alpha. She blew into the room, a flurry of shockingly bright red hair and rippling blue uniform. He had expected that she would be angry and launch straight into a lecture on how he would behave. Perhaps highlighted by some terrible pheromones and rounded out with a simple alpha command to ‘eat!’. 

But her expression was one of concern. Deep blue eyes, large and caring under furrowed brows. Viktor had spoken very highly of her. He said he had pushed their general to put her in charge. And here she was, holding the position well. Yuuri found himself thinking of her much like he had about Viktor before they had truly met. That she wasn’t a bad person, simply misinformed. Following the orders of those above her, who were mostly likely just as misinformed as she. 

That didn’t change the fact that he was her prisoner. 

“Emil says you are not eating. Are you unwell, dear one?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. For the love of- “I’m not unwell, I am….” What was he? Angry, frustrated, upset?.....Afraid? Too many things. 

Too many things. 

“Please, let me see my crewmembers. Let me see Viktor.” The anger fueled fight of moments before vanished in the blink of an eye. The empty space in its wake was quickly filling in with the worry and fear that had been held at bay before. 

Mila’s features softened, her too strong scent of lavender and berries turned comforting. Though the cloying smell did little to nothing to actually calm him. “Emil has already told you that it’s dangerous for you to be walking around on the deck.”

“Then bring them here. Certainly they aren’t too delicate to walk a deck.” Oh good, the anger was returning. 

Mila sighed. “I don’t want them roaming the deck either. As all three are technically under arrest. Yes, even Viktor.” She added the last part as Yuuri had opened his mouth, rolling right over his interjections. “At least until General Yakov can have a talk with him.”

Yuuri gestured dumbly around the room. “We are on a ship.” He said as though speaking to a child. “There is nowhere for them to go and they are out numbered, send a guard with them.” 

Mila huffed a sigh, ruffling a hand through her short red hair. “Fine. But only five minutes.”

“Daily.”

“That is out of the question.” She shot back quickly, but Yuuri wouldn’t be denied. 

“Five minutes, daily.” He spoke firmly, even through the fog of disapproving and dominating pheromones she was suddenly spewing. He looked her square in the eyes to top it off. She would only get her way with a command, and he was hedging that much like Viktor she found them distasteful. 

Emil, who had been standing meekly in the corner throughout the ordeal, finally spoke up. “Perhaps five minutes a day is not too much to ask.” Mila whipped her head around to glare at him. “He has been awfully upset about them. I wouldn’t want him to hurt himself.”

“He is upset because Viktor, the colossal idiot that he is, has been scenting him for god knows how long. And now he is going through pheromone withdrawals.”

Yuuri rubbed the bridge of his nose gingerly. Not that she was wrong, but that wasn’t the only reason. Still, though. “‘He’ is sitting right here and would appreciate not being spoken over.”

Mila turned back to him, her angrily crossed arms lowering to her sides. And she looked at him. Really looked at him. There was no mirror in the room, but Yuuri didn’t need one to know he looked a mess. Concern for his friends….his family, ate at him. The longing and withdrawals from being away from Viktor kept him up at night. His skin itched abominably. He tossed and turned at night, unable to find comfort without Viktor at his side, cocooned in his scent. 

She sighed, but her voice was low and soothing when the spoke. “Five minutes a day with the betas. Both at once.” Yuuri nodded, that was acceptable. “And….and ten minutes a day with Viktor.” She gave him one last meaningful look before turning to leave. He must look worse that he realized….

“Thank you.” His shoulders slumped, a marionette whose strings had been cut. 

Mila glanced back at him briefly, a small smile on her delicate face. Then she was out the door. Emil close behind her. 

Fifteen minutes a day. It was something. He would have to make it count. 

He moved the tea tray to the floor. He would eat it, after they came to visit. But not now, not now. He didn’t seem to have an appetite now. His main fears, those for his friends, were now assuaged. Or at least on their way to being calmed. His mind supplied him with other more unsavory troubles. 

Sara and Mickey were prisoners. They faced either imprisonment or execution. Unless Viktor could somehow….no, Mila had said he was under arrest as well. He fell back onto the bed, staring at the low wooden ceiling. They wouldn’t listen to him. They didn’t even believe that he was a captain of the Eros. When he and the others had said so. There was nothing he could say to help them. 

Here, he was voiceless….

To them Yuuri was a victim of kidnapping and some horrendous form Stockholm Syndrome. 

And Viktor was a fool. 

He had allowed the Eros crew to corrupt him. Gotten too close to a vulnerable and unmated omega. They had lured him in with their debaucherous ways…..Was there anything Viktor could say to their General that would save him from the others’ fate? 

Probably nothing short of telling him the whole truth. And who knew how that would turn out. 

He flung an arm over his eyes. He had been feeling unwell for a few days, but it had been a while before he realized it for what it was. Being exposed to a strong alpha’s pheromones could be as addicting as a drug. It was better to avoid it until one found the right mate. Someone they never planned to be away from long enough to get sick from their absence. And well, Yuuri….

Yuuri had assumed he would never be without Viktor again.

He never wanted to be alone again….

But a scent bond could be broken with time. A bathhouse would respect a scent bond. They weren’t likely to keep an unclaimed omega so long as they showed up with the alpha who was scent they carried. But if they handed him over to a temple….they would simply lock him in a room, isolate him until Viktor’s pheromones were out of his system. They may even send another omega in to scent him and help ease the process…..if they were kind enough to think of his comfort. 

Then there would be nothing standing between him and a potential mating. 

Yuuri tossed on the small bed, even the light silky fabric of his clothes was too heavy on his itchy skin. There was only one thing he could do to prevent being separated from Viktor permanently….could he convince Viktor go along with it though?

 

~~~

 

Being a prisoner on a ship he used to captain was a strange and unpleasant experience. 

They had stuffed him into a storeroom. The one just down from the captain’s private quarters. It used to hold old ledgers, brooms, and the odd crate or barrel. Now there was just a pallet and a low table. They had given him a lantern since there was no window. But even with the dismal conditions it could have been worse. 

There was technically a brig. A small room below deck that boasted a door of bars. Far enough away from the hatch there was no hope of a fresh breeze or hint of daylight. A wretched, horrible place….and Michele and Sara were down there. 

Viktor hadn’t gotten overly close with either of the beta twins. Sara was sweet natured, calm and bright. What one would expect from a beta content to care for others. Michele on the other hand….Viktor would bet there wasn’t another beta out there as tightly wound as Mickey Crispino. The man had some very deep rooted issues with regards to his sister and trust. Even pulling Viktor aside to warn him off Sara, before he realized Viktor only had eyes for Yuuri. 

Being arrested along side his sister was not going to do anything to calm him down.

Viktor shifted, listless, on the bed. Wincing when the movement tugged his healing shoulder. It had been hot and swollen for the better part of a week, but Mila had been sure he treat him well. And there was nothing to do in the small gloomy space but rest. 

He brought a hand up to his bandages shoulder, grasping it almost painfully. There was also no buffer from his own mind here. No distractions as he laid there and relived every moment of that night in agonizing detail. Cataloging all they ways he failed those around him.

How he should have been a better alpha and never had left Yuuri’s side for a second. Over and over again he plotted out ways they could have made a run for it. Lured the Agape crew on a wild chase through the streets of Ningbo. If only he had grabbed Yuuri and headed for the closest alleyway they wouldn’t be in this mess. If only he had suggested they turn back when he was first suspicious of onlookers. 

….if only.

Mostly he was haunted by images of Yuuri. Tears and worry in his lovely eyes as he held Viktor in his strong arms. The moment Yuuri must have realized they were caught, the chase was over. It was imprinted in his mind in sharp relief. A beacon of his failures…..one of many. 

His eyelids grew heavy as he lay in the darkened room. There was nothing to do but sleep. Nothing to hold his mind other than his own worries and useless musings. At least in his sleep he had a chance of reprieve. Not all of his dreams were of a distressing nature. Some were even quite pleasant. 

His eyes flew open when the latch to his door was rattled. How very odd, as he was certain it was still mid afternoon. He wouldn’t be do for a meal until after nightfall. 

He sat up on the pallet as the key turned in the lock with an audible click. Mila swept into the room, quickly filling it with her with her graceful presence and her scent. Once so calming to him. 

“How are you doing, Vitya?” She loomed above him, though the anger she had shown on that first night was gone. She was still holding him far at arm’s length. Waiting for Yakov to say whether he was friend or foe.

Well someone was being civil today at least. A change from the silence and disappointing looks from before. Oh, how should he act in return? “Mila.” He greeted her, deciding he would be short, but not too unagreeable. 

She pursed her lips at his tone and short reply. But her demeanor changed quickly as she ran a agitated hand through her hair. She opened her mouth but said nothing for a time. It was very unlike her to be at a loss for words…. “The omega has be-”

“Yuuri.” He cut in quickly, voice dangerously low. 

“....Yuuri….has been very….adamant, in seeing you.” His heart leaped in his chest, though he did everything in his power to keep it down as she went on. “Yakov would tell me to let him be. That he is just being dramatic.” Viktor sat forward, ears pricking for more. Yuuri was anything but dramatic. What could possible be going to make Mila say such a thing? But she didn’t elaborate. 

She huffed, giving Viktor a glare that should have set him afire. “What were you thinking? Scenting the boy like that!” 

He bristled at the disgust in her voice, without thinking, he answered truthfully. “I was thinking that I love him.”

She threw her hands in the air, making a small turn in the room. “I don’t even know what to say to you. I should leave you in here, deny you any company until we reach the general. Luring an abused and vulnerable omega to you like that.”

“I assure you, he’s neither of those things.”

She paid his interruption no mind. “Clouding him with your scent. And now the dear one is sick! I-”

“What?” He was on feet and grasping her lapels in an iron fisted grip. Injured arm completely forgotten. “Sick? Yuuri’s sick?”

“You must have drowned the poor thing in pheromones for days, Vitya.” She pried his fingers from her clothing one by one, her tone much like that of a mother scolding her unruly child. “What did you expect would happen once you left his side.”

….He had never expected to leave Yuuri’s side….

“You’re strong, Viktor.” Mila continued when he did not speak. “There’s a reason you moved up so quickly, and it had as much to do with your strength as an alpha as it did your intelligence and cunning.” She moved her hand to hold firmly onto his upper arm. “Come on.”

“Where?” Everything was hazy, he hardly heard it himself speak. His Yuuri was unwell….Mila said it was his fault. 

“You’ll sit with him in his room for ten minutes a day. It should be enough to help him get well before we dock. But I warn you, Viktor. I’ll have a guard at the door and if it sounds or smells like you are taking advantage of him I will put a stop to it immediately.”

Viktor nodded. Yuuri, he would get to see his Yuuri. He hadn’t even caught a whiff of his scent since boarding the ship. There was a room, all setup and ready to an omega should they ever find one in need. They had thought that finding the Eros would mean finding at least one kidnapped omega that needed help….Oh, how very wrong they had been…..

He caught the eye of a few crewmembers as they strolled the deck. Curious, shooting glances that moved quickly so as not to be seen as slacking. It had to be strange for them. To see their once captain being lead through the ship as a prisoner. They stopped before a door he knew well. The omega room, affectionately called ‘the plush room’ by the crew. Mila fished a key from her pocket and turned it in the lock. 

To his surprise she only held the door for him, not entering herself. “Ten minutes.” Was all she said as he passed by her and into the small den. He had a very brief view of Yuuri sitting on a bed, dressed in soft clothing before his vision was completely obscured by wild raven hair. 

“Vitya!” Yuuri’s voice was breathless. He wrapped thin arms around Viktor’s shoulders, immediately burying his face in Viktor’s neck. 

Viktor vaguely registered the door closing and locking behind him as he hooked a hand under each of Yuuri’s legs and carried him to the bed. The bed was close in size to the one in Yuuri’s cabin, so Viktor walked them to the head of it and positioned them so that he was leaning on the headboard, with Yuuri straddling his lap. 

Yuuri clung to him, small frame trembling as he took deep gasping breaths right at Viktor’s scent gland. Viktor ran a hand down his back, smooth and firm. Feeling each vertebrae as he went. He began to produce a low croon deep in his chest, pressing Yuuri even closer so that the vibrations would pass to him more fully. That and the comforting pheromones had Yuuri’s tremors lessening quickly. But it was still awhile before he lifted off VIktor to look him in the face. 

And oh, how it hurt. 

He was too pale. The glow his skin had taken on after spending time in the bathhouse was gone. His eyes were overly bright, feverish, in his pale face. Highlighted even more by the dark circles under his eyes. Viktor cupped Yuuri’s face in his hands. Running his thumbs over soft round cheeks. 

“Yuuri, my Yuuri. How are you, love.”

Yuuri’s laugh was a hollow thing. “Me? Viktor, you were stabbed.” His eyes grew very round as he lifted a hand as though to touch VIktor’s shoulder. “Viktor! You were stabbed! Are you alright. Oh Vik-” 

“Shhh, shhh, luchik.” Viktor held strong to Yuuri, not letting him slip from his hands. “Listen to me, I’m fine.” He managed to smile….for Yuuri. “I’m an alpha, we heal quickly. I’ll be all better soon. Alright?”

Yuuri nodded. Though his lower lip still trembled. It bit at Viktor. His Yuuri was so strong. The strongest person he had ever met. It hurt so much to see him suffer. “How are you, my love?”

“Fine….I’m well.” He paused, then amended after a thought. “They treat me well….” He sighed, shoulders slumping, allowing Viktor to be the only thing keeping him upright. “What will happen when we dock? They tell me nothing.” 

Viktor grimaced. “I think they’ll take me to see Yakov immediately. I’m not worried about it. He raised me along side my parents, I’m sure I can bring him to see reason….” He pulled Yuuri back to his neck, resuming his petting from before. “I’ll speak to him about Mickey and Sara and make sure they aren’t sent off. I promise.”

Yuuri nodded, his hands coming up, running over Viktor’s chest to hold onto his neck. “What about us….What about me?” His voice was a whisper. Fear evident in his voice and scent. VIktor held him closer still. Wishing beyond reason he could fold Yuuri into his arms and never let go. 

“I don’t know, solnishko. I can only say that I’ll fight every one of them if I have to to keep you by my side.”

Yuuri rested his head on Viktor’s should in silence. For a time the only sound in the room was that of Viktor’s deep croon, as the minutes ticked by. Each second cutting deeply into his nerves. He was almost startled when Yuuri finally broke the silence. 

“Bond me.”

Suddenly there was ringing in VIktor’s ears….it was possible he was having some sort of stroke. His heart had stopped beating! “What?”

“Bond me. They can’t take you from me if you bond me.” He sat up, eyes still too bright, but his gaze was firm, determined. 

“Yuuri?” 

“Please.” Viktor sat up at the plea, taking note for the first time just how intimately they were seated. Yuuri seated securely on his lap. They had only shared a kiss before, but Viktor wanted more. He wanted forever. He wanted life and love with the person who had shown him what it all meant. 

He just...hadn’t thought it would come about like this. 

“You can’t be sure, Yuuri. You’re sick. You were cut off from my scent too quickly-”

“You think I haven’t seen people go through pheromone withdrawal before! I know how to handle it.” His eyes positively blazed. “I’m not as bad off as everyone seems to think….I’m just tired.” His voice shook on the last words, but Viktor just nodded. Running his hands through Yuuri’s silken hair, eliciting a contented purr for his efforts. 

“Do you not want to bond me?” Yuuri’s eyes fell closed as he rolled his head to the side. Giving Viktor a clean view of his lovely pale neck. 

“Of course. I do!” He took Yuuri’s face in his hands once more, holding him steady so that Viktor could look him in the eyes properly. “But I need to know that you really and truly want this. I can’t, I won’t do this if you’ll have regrets.”

Yuuri bit his lip. Large brown eyes peered deep into his own, as though searching for something. Without word, without warning he leaned forward, capturing Viktor’s lip with his own. 

It was different that their last kiss. Before was tentative, unsure. A plea for comfort before plunging into the unknown. 

Now. Yuuri’s lips, though sweet and soft, tasted of desperation. There was a force, at severity that wasn’t there before. It was so unexpected it left him utterly breathless. It wasn’t until he felt Yuuri’s tongue, soft, questioning, running across his lips that he came back to himself. Clutching Yuuri even closer, he opened his mouth readily. 

And god, it was beyond anything he had ever imagined. It was fierce, urgent. A moment of need between them. To solidify that they were there. That they were real. 

Yuuri’s fingers moved to his hair. Clutching the silver strands like a lifeline. He shifted on Viktor’s lap, desperate to get closer. The friction pulling a groan deep from within VIktor. It was all he could do not to press Yuuri into the small mattress and take the kiss even further. 

Mila’s warning bubbled to the the forefront of his thoughts. If she even sensed what was going on she would certainly act on it. He couldn’t risk being separated from Yuuri again.

As gently as he could he pulled Yuuri back. Breathless, and flushed. Yuuri’s lips were red, glistening from the kiss. His eyes darker and more heated than VIktor had ever seen them. 

He was absolutely gorgeous.

“Bond me, Vitya.” Yuuri’s voice was low, husky. 

And Viktor was so, so weak. 

He ran a finger over the scent gland on Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri tilted his head to the side to give Viktor more room. “This just….isn’t how I thought it would to go.”

“You thought about it?” Yuuri asked in wonder, lips curving into a smile. 

“Everyday from the moment I first laid eyes on you. I always wanted to be yours.” He paused, fingers stilling on Yuuri’s heated flesh. “Yuuri. If we’re going to do this I want us to do it right.” Yuuri opened his eyes at the change in Viktor’s tone, his serious words. “You don’t belong to me. I don’t want to own you.” He breathed deep, and took the plunge. 

“I’ll bond you, gladly and proudly. And I only ask that you bond me in return.” He said it in a whisper. Heat creeping up his neck. I wasn’t a very alpha request. To bare one's neck for another’s teeth was a dangerously submissive move. It was natural for omegas, and even betas didn’t think much of it. But for an alpha it was almost unheard of. Only weaker alphas bared their necks for a stronger more dominant alpha. And here Viktor was, offering himself up for an omega. 

Yuuri looked on him, silent. Eyes wide and lips parted. Viktor’s heart sank as the silence went on. Would Yuuri think him weak for offering? Would he even want to be attached to such a silly and pathetic alpha?

But Yuuri’s lips quirked up, followed quickly by an ebullient laugh. “Yes.”

“Yes?” 

“Yes, Viktor!” Yuuri leaned forward once more, and this time Viktor rushed to meet him. It was quicker than before, their kiss, but no less passionate. No less meaningful. Yuuri pulled back to search Viktor’s eyes. “We do it….together.”

Viktor was breathless, weightless. “Together.” He brought Yuuri’s face flush with his neck once more. And as Yuuri fumbled with the top button on Viktor’s shirt, Viktor pulled the slippery fabric of Yuuri top aside. Excitement thrummed through his veins until his breath was coming in short heated pants. Frantic, until his lips met silky smooth skin. He trailed his lips across the sensitive skin. Relishing Yuuri’s delicate purr. That even now, in such a dire situation, he could make his Yuuri feel safe. 

“Ready, my love?” At Yuuri’s nod Viktor placed his teeth against Yuuri’s neck. A shiver raced down his spine when he felt Yuuri get in position as well. For a moment they simply were. Mouths on each other’s necks. Taking deep open mouthed breaths of each other’s scents. Drool pooled in Viktor’s mouth. A combination of keeping his mouth opened for too long and Yuuri’s luscious scent. He pressed his lips more firmly on Yuuri’s neck to keep from making a mess. 

The as one, as though there had been some unheard signal, they bit down. 

There was pain at first. He had been expecting pain. It was common for alphas to mark their omegan mates during a heat. Claiming that the excruciating pain would be lessened by all the endorphins omegas produced in that time. 

But the pain faded quickly. 

After the pain there was numbness. Nerves being bitten and bruised. Then slowly, gloriously and beautifully slow, was the warmth and radiance that was purely Yuuri. Seeping in at the junction on his neck, flowing down to every inch of VIktor’s being. Soaking into to his bones, into his very soul. 

He had been claimed, and it felt so fucking good!

As his teeth sank into Yuuri’s neck another sensation flooded him. He could feel Yuuri now. A tingling in the back of his mind. Yuuri’s contentment. His happiness at being bonded. The comfort he felt from being in Viktor’s arms.

The glowing, golden radiance that was his love.

The sensations swirled, meshed, as they settled. For awhile he simply felt. Running gentle fingers through Yuuri’s hair with one hand as the other held him close. He came more alert when Yuuri’s whole body sagged, going limp in VIktor’s arms, his purring dying out. 

It was normal for omegas to need to rest after a bond was formed. As was the sudden jolt of adrenaline and energy that now coursed through his own veins. An alpha’s natural defenses to take care of their new, and exceptionally vulnerable, mate. 

He leaned his head to kiss Yuuri on his temple. “You rest now. I’ll keep watch.” Viktor smiled as Yuuri snuggled closer to him in his sleep. 

He didn’t know how long they sat like that….much longer than ten minutes certainly. The bonding process didn’t take very long, and the marks bled very little, despite layers of skin being punctured. So when the door finally opened Viktor was completely at ease. Making no move to get up, or to put Yuuri down. He met Mila’s gaze straight on. Challenging. Defiant. But not aggressive. 

“Viktor?” She quirked an eyebrow when he didn’t move. She wouldn’t want to make a scene, to wake Yuuri. But she would, of that he was sure. 

So in answer he moved Yuuri’s shirt to show the fresh mark, as Viktor’s own was hidden from where Yuuri was using him as a pillow. Her response was instant. Red eyebrows short straight up to equally bright hair. She entered the room swiftly, shutting the door with a distinct snap. Her bright eyes nearly glowing with anger. “Yakov-” 

“Then let Yakov deal with it.” Viktor rode over her rant before it could start. Keeping his own voice down as not to disturb Yuuri. 

“What?” She snapped. Viktor held a finger to his lips, looking down at Yuuri where he slept, before shooting a reproachful glance back at Mila, she at least had the decency to look sorry for her outburst, as she blushed and took a step back.

“You did everything you could to keep in check. This,” he brushed a hand over Yuuri’s neck, “Is all on me. So let Yakov deal with it….however.” He patted Yuuri on the back, snuggling him closer. “I’m not leaving this room. Or do you think to separate an already weakened omega from their new bondmate.” 

He gazed steadily into her eyes, trying to keep her from seeing how the words twisted on his tongue. This was what Yuuri wanted. To complete a bond they started months before. Make it official in a way that assured he couldn’t be sold off. 

There was only one way an already claimed omega could be given to another alpha. And no matter how angry he was, Viktor was willing to bet Yakov wouldn’t kill him. 

It sickened Viktor to use their new bond like the shield it was. If only because Mila would see it differently. She would assume he had done it just for the chance to get what he wanted. Try has he might, and god he had tried, she still refused to listen to him when he proclaimed his love for Yuuri. 

….She refused to listen to anything he said about his experiences from the last few months. 

She said nothing for a moment, simply stood over them. An unreadable expression flickered on her face before softening, eyes fixed on Yuuri. Whatever her feelings for VIktor in that moment she wouldn’t do anything that could harm Yuuri’s health. With another sharp look to VIktor, she backed out of the room. Leaving them in silence. In peace. 

Viktor clutched Yuuri more firmly to his chest, burying his nose in Yuuri’s soft raven hair. They had peace, they had each other. And Viktor was going to savor it for however long it would last. 

 

~~~

 

It was exactly five steps from one wall to the next. He had counted it out now more times than he could say. So many that the number throbbed in his temples. One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five. One, two, thr-

Stop! He needed to stop. That wasn’t helping. But the energy was still there. Restless. Demanding a release. Warring unpleasantly with the guilt that bubbled around in his chest. Reminding him that this was all his fault. 

To make it worse Beka said nothing. He sat on the bed and watched as Yuri made yet another pass around the room. 

“If he would just listen to me….I can help!” Yuri threw his arms in the air to punctuate his frustrations. It was late, the low fire in the hearth the only illumination in the small room. They had just left the main house where they spent yet another evening gathered together. Running through possible rescue scenarios, but not making any real plans. 

Yuri was ready to scream. To throw things. They had a way in. Risks be damned, it was the only real option they had!

“This isn’t something we can rush into, Yura. Phichit has his reasons for waiting for the right moment. For gathering as much intel as he can.” Otabeka’s voice was calm, the picture of patience, as he spoke the same words he had repeated so often, once more. 

And, as though they were rehearsing for some tragic play, Yuri spoke the words that always followed. “For Viktor and Katsuki, yes. Yakov won’t do anything to Viktor, and he’d rather throw himself to the wolves than hurt an omega. But there’s nothing protecting Sara and Mickey.”

When Beka didn’t say anything Yuri went right on, taking another tight turn around the room. “I have connections. It wouldn’t be difficult for me to go back.”

“The captain….Mila, saw you. Don’t you think she will have told everyone you have defected.”

“My grandfather will listen to me over Mila. I just have to get to him.” 

Otabek hummed from where he sat on the pallet. Regarding Yuri thoughtfully as he spun around the small room. “Tell me this plan of your’s, Yura.”

Yuri looked to Beka, to his dark steady eyes. No judgement or doubt anywhere in sight. Yuri heaved a deep sigh, and threw himself on the soft blankets to next to him. “You know I followed Him and Chris to that weird cocky pirate all the way from Russia and they never noticed me.” Beka nodded, Yuri had told him the story before one night while they sat in the crowsnest. “Well….we could do it again. Sneak back into Russia. It won’t be too difficult.” 

“We?” Beka quirked a dark eyebrow at that. 

Yuri’s lips curved into a small smile, wicked and daring, as he reached up from he lay to run delicate fingers through Otabek’s short hair. “What do you say…..would you like to go on an adventure with me, Beka?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my loves! Thank you for your patience while I got this out (Or perhaps it only seemed like it took longer to me...) I had wanted to finish this up on Monday...but the ants evidently wanted to see the eclipse too, so I spent the day taking EVERYTHING out of my kitchen cabinets.....oh the joys of living in southern California....
> 
> SO HERE WE ARE!! 
> 
> Lots of things building up here!   
> I want to give a very special thank you to Kyamoor for letting me talk through some misgivings I had with the bonding scene. Usually I'm very keen to let the characters take the reigns. If what I have written in an outline isn't what the character chooses to do in the moment I'm usually 100% fine with it....But much like Viktor I questioned Yuuri's ability to make rational choices. And I shouldn't have. He's right when he says he's seen this sort of thing before, and when he said he wasn't as bad as he appeared to be. So let me assure everyone else, he knew what he was asking for and is very happy with the results! (Even if it wasn't how I thought it would happen)
> 
> A little Sad!Mari, because everyone is sad....except Yurio, who is in fact angry....
> 
> I was asked how much longer I thought this story would be (Sorry I'm replying here it's all I can do battle ants in my spare time and write XD But I'll try to respond to comments again now that this chapter is out!) It's still too soon for me to set an end number for the chapters....I can't lock myself down like that. But if I were to guess and this is very hand wavy, I would say it's more than five but probably no more than ten chapters left....Again this is very hand wavy, it isn't certain. In the next three or so chapters I'll have a better idea on how the timeline will progress. 
> 
> Thank you guys for your support!! Even after 19 chapters and over 100k words everyone is still amazing and excited for the story and that means so much to me and fuels my drive to tell you more! I should post again before next Thursday but If I don't, be on the lookout for my shit-bang project, complete with artwork!! That will be posted on Aug 31st!! 
> 
> Don't hesitate to come to me with any questions you might have! 
> 
> NEXT TIME!!
> 
> The Agape docks in Russia.   
> and  
> Fleeing the Eros: An Otayuri adventure!


	20. The Cove

Chapter twenty: The Cove

 

“Do you believe in True Mates?”

Yuuri opened his eyes, just a crack, at Viktor’s whispered words. Large brown eyes still clouded with sleep. They were under the sheets on the small bed. Viktor, arms and legs wrapped around Yuuri in a way that Yuuri had affectionately called ‘the octopus’. Though Yuuri didn’t seem to mind being snuggled within an inch of his life. He had slept peacefully throughout the night. 

A fact Viktor was aware of since he had stayed up half the night watching him. 

Viktor shifted an arm out from under Yuuri, and brought it up at first to brush the wild hairs off Yuuri’s face, then trailing his nails through Yuuri’s hair. Running them lightly over his scalp to elicit a contented purr. Viktor hummed low in his throat. “So, do you?”

“Believe in true mates?” Yuuri’s voice was a whispered purr, so soft. Sending a pleasant tingle down Viktor’s spine to behold. 

He smiled, rubbing the tip his nose on Yuuri’s. “That’s right. Do you know the stories?”

Yuuri huffed a small laugh. “The ones where an alpha, after catching a hint of their true mates scent, has to go off and find them or die of longing? They will climb mountains, and cross oceans, and defeat every other suitor in their path.” Yuuri’s voice grew stronger as he spoke, his eyes shining with amusement. “Vitya, those are just myths.”

“Oh, zvezda, says who?” 

“Well, have you ever heard of it happening?” Yuuri shrugged a shoulder sheepishly.

“I sailed the ocean for you.” Yuuri threw his head back and laughed. His amusement rolling through Viktor alongside his own was an oddly welcome sensations. Viktor straightened his face though, and growled low in his throat, playful. “I did. I sailed the ocean for you!”

“No you didn’t.” Yuuri gasped, still unable to control his giggling. “You sailed the ocean to find the Eros, I just happened to be there….besides. I caught you! It’s not the same.” 

Viktor pouted, “That’s an unfair interpretation of events, and I refuse to accept it.”

“What? You can’t refuse to accept reality, Viktor!” Yuuri hid his face in Viktor’s chest, Viktor held him closer, burying his smile in Yuuri’s hair. Through the bond Yuuri’s love and humor played through his mind. So much like Viktor’s, and yet not the same at all. It was completely and utterly Yuuri. No matter what may come their way, he would always have this. This piece of Yuuri that was all his and no one else’s.

No one could take that from them...not ever! 

Their quiet bubble was broken when the lock on the door clicked, followed closely by Emil with a tray of food. 

He shot them a quick glance before crossing the small space to the bed and placing the tray at their feet. His scent was thorny. Unusual for any beta, but Emil especially was never one for giving into malcontent. Viktor sat up, Yuuri still clutched to his chest. 

“Emil?” He tried to catch Emil’s eyes, but he simply shook his head refusing to even look at them. “Emil, listen-”

“Mila said not to speak to with you.” His voice was low, his gaze steady on the floor as he turned to leave.

“Just look!” Viktor was frantic to reach him, however he could. “That’s what you’re good at, Emil, seeing things others miss.” When Emil looked back, just a bare glance over his shoulder, Viktor rushed to drive his message home. “You don’t have to talk to us, just….look.” 

Viktor’s heart lifted as Emil turned around. A little shining ray of hope. If Mila wouldn’t listen to reason, as Viktor saw it, then maybe he could still get through to someone, anyone, on this ship before they dock….Just one ally would make this whole situation a little less bleak. 

Emil’s clear, warm blue eyes swept over them. Taking in Yuuri, held carefully in Viktor’s arms. Fresh mark standing out starkly on his neck, for which he didn’t even bat an eye. Mila would have told him….but….

Viktor smirk, ever so slowly he tilted his own head, exposing the side of his neck closest to Yuuri. Showing his own, freshly made claim bite. The look of shock on Emil’s face was priceless. Yuuri had fallen asleep as soon as the bond had settled, not waking for the rest of the night. And there was no way VIktor was going to put him down until he woke. He had not, then, been able to show the mark to Mila or the crewman who brought him food the night before. 

Now Emil was the first to see it, and he would be able to connect a few dots. Just as Viktor had hoped his eyes moved from the mark to Yuuri. Viktor never lifted his own gaze from Emil, he didn’t need to. Through the bond Yuuri burned like a fire. He was not quite where he was before, though his color was already better. It would take days and lots of care before Yuuri was back to normal. But his strength, his spirit, was undeniable. 

This wasn’t a weak, abused omega. He wasn’t someone who had been tricked into bonding, or who didn’t have a say in his life. And if Emil could see that….there may be hope of winning some support to their side. 

Emil didn’t speak. He just nodded curtly before turning and leaving the room. Closing the door gently behind him. His final look was one that Viktor couldn’t quite place. His usual soft expression had taken on something hard and guarded. But he had to hope. Believe that Emil would come around. 

“Do you think he’ll be willing help?” Yuuri’s soft voice broke through Viktor’s musings. He looked down into warm brown eyes, brushing a thumb lightly across Yuuri’s silky cheek before leaning down to kiss him. If he could spend every morning in such a way, he would never ask for anything else in life. 

He broke away to lean forward and pull the tray up the bed to sit on his lap. There was a teapot with two small cups, and two covered bowls that turned out to be a simple porridge with a light scattering of dried fruit and a dollop of butter. Viktor wrapped an arm Yuuri’s waist to pull him close. He took a spoonful of the porridge and held it aloft. 

“If he can see what’s right before his eyes then we might be able to rely on him for, at the very least, a testament to my character.” He brought the spoon of food to Yuuri’s lips. “Open up!” He sang out brightly. 

Yuuri shook his head and smiled, amused despite himself. “Viktor, you don’t have to.”

“Humor me. Please.” Yuuri didn’t question him, simply opened his mouth for the food and chewed and swallowed. The knot in the pit of Viktor’s stomach slowly uncoiled. And he was sure that Yuuri noticed. He didn’t often fall prey to alpha instincts, something that brought him great pride about himself. But this was different. Seeing his mate unwell was a physical pain that had his inner alpha raging for him to take an active role in helping him get well. 

Viktor sighed, scooping up more food for his love. “And if he decides to stay quiet, to not help us, well…” He fed Yuuri more porridge while he thought. “Well, then we’re no worse off for it at least.” He added with a heartiness he didn’t feel. 

Yuuri nodded, steady and calm through the bond. It was grounding. A strong foundation for Viktor to hold onto in his sea of worries. 

They ate in silence for a time. When Yuuri’s bowl was over halfway finished he pried the spoon from Viktor’s hand and demanded Viktor himself start on eating. And how could he refuse? 

“I was supposed to meet with Sara and Mickey yesterday too,” Yuuri said, sipping his tea while VIktor tore into his food. “But I uh….seem to have slept through it.” He smiled over the rim of his thick ceramic cup. 

Viktor smirked, swallowing a large bite of dried plum and oats. “So we meet together today?”

“The deal I made with the captain is five minutes a day.” 

Viktor hummed thoughtfully. “Your negotiating skills must be improving, if you were able to get Mila to agree to that.” Yuuri hit him playfully, Viktor chuckled as he ate another bite. “We’ll just remind Emil about the arrangement when he comes back.” Yuuri nodded and went back to his tea in peace. 

If Emil was the one dealing with Sara and Mickey, and knowing Mila he was. It would only serve to aid their purposes….assuming they could have a talk with Mickey. Keep him from blowing up over Sara long enough to work some sort of magic on Emil. 

There wouldn’t be very many more days before they reached Russia. If they were careful, a delicately balanced dance, they could begin to sway a few minds before they even reached the shore. 

 

~~~

 

When Emil had returned for the tray Viktor and his omega were blessedly dressed and no longer under the covers. It wasn’t that Emil was a prude….not exactly. He simply had no wish to view people in the most intimate of moments. 

Like seeing a newly mated alpha and omega curled up in bed together. Though there was nothing that said it had gone beyond that. The smell in the room was simply one of contentment, and not the sugary musk of lust. 

Emil shook his head. He wouldn’t think of such things. It wasn’t right. 

When he had returned for the tray VIktor had reminded him that Yuuri was allowed to see his friends for five minutes, and they wished to have that time now. And well, Mila had agreed. So Emil had returned the tray to the galley and went straight to Ivine and Katrina to enlist the two alphas’ help in bringing the prisoners above deck. 

They weren’t quite at the door when they heard the first shriek. Emil came up short, but Katrina just laughed from behind him. He turned raising an eyebrow inquisitively at her. Unable to see the humor in the yelling. 

“I’ve brought them food a few times. Trust me, this is a normal occurrence.” Katrina brushed past Emil to get to the door, she took the key from the hook by the door and made quick work of unlocking it and throwing the door open. The sight that met Emil’s eyes was yet another shock. 

The girl was standing over the young man. Her long hair was in wild disarray, the high color of her cheeks spoke of great anger. The boy...well he sat on the floor, silently fuming, an entire bowl of oatmeal upended over his head.

Emil cleared his throat, twin sets of violet eyes turned his way. Emil figured they were siblings, though he hadn’t asked. Mila had said not to fraternize with anyone they had picked up that night. And if that included Viktor it went double for the betas they had put in the brig. 

Of course, Emil had broken that rule….First when he spoke to the omega for more than simply assuring that he was taken care of. The conversation that had led to these meetings in the first place. How Mila had glared at him after that. Angered that he would disobey her so boldly. But it had seemed like the right course at the time. Surly seeing to Yuuri’s happiness was seeing to his health….omegas were such delicate creatures, Emil was sure he had heard that their mental health and physical health were connected….would he fall into an omega drop if he couldn’t see his friends?

He was almost certain he had read that was possible…

Then there had been Viktor, and surely it didn’t count as fraternizing if all Emil did was listen. But he couldn’t just listen….Viktor’s words had seeped into his conscience against his will. It was the dual bond. The one thing that could have made him really pay attention. Omegas could be bonded against their will. It was one of the reasons temples were so important. To keep them from being taken against their wills and forced into bonding. But they couldn’t be forced to give a bond….right?

So Emil would take Viktor’s advice. He would watch, and listen. Build a picture with the information around him. He was always good at piecing things together, seeing things others might miss. And he could do this while keeping his word to Mila as well. 

“Captain Mila has graciously allowed you five minutes with the omega. You’ll come along quietly or we’re prepared to use force.” Emil nodded toward Katrina and Ivine, both were tall, well muscled alphas. 

The girl straightened up to her full height, which wasn’t overly impressive for a beta. The boy picked himself up from the floor, flicking oatmeal off his face stiffly. He was quite a bit taller than the girl. They definitely had the same eyes, just different hair color....and where the girl was a calm breeze, the boy simmered like a pot of boiling oil. 

What was it exactly that Viktor had wanted him to see?

The girl nodded, jabbing the boy with her elbow to get him to also nod along. Whatever argument they had been having still hung in the air between them, but they were silent as they stepped from the room. Immediately Katrina and Ivine flanked them, and Emil lead the way to stairs and to the omega room. 

He unlocked the door and let the two prisoners go through. But before closing the door he peaked in, to observe. Viktor sat on the bed, his arm wrapped around the omega. The betas approached them and bowed. 

What Emil viewed as ‘common knowledge’ told him that they were bowing to Viktor. An old fashioned if not entirely unheard of way for betas to greet an alpha. But this….wasn’t that. 

His instincts told him the betas only had eyes for Yuuri, and surely it was the omega who nodded at their bow and not Viktor. Viktor whose piercing blue eyes bore into Emil like sharp spikes of ice. Even now silently commanding Emil to observe. But there was no reason to keep the door open, even if he wanted a look at their meeting, Mila had said to give them privacy. 

So he closed the door, turned the lock and returned the key to his pocket. He leaned against the wall by the door, Katrina and Ivine crouched down on the other side, content to wait out the five minutes there. 

Emil strained his ears. Trying to catch any hint of the conversation. But they spoke low. All he was able to catch were a few murmurs and the odd word. Not nearly enough to fully piece together a conversation. It did seem that the omega spoke the most. His soft voice easy to pick out. 

Viktor, it seemed, didn’t speak at all. 

Viktor wanted him to see a bigger picture. Something Viktor thought he could see, something that was there to be seen. 

Emil sighed. He rubbed lightly at his short beard. Did he have enough information for this puzzle? Could he fit the pieces together without knowing the picture he was trying to create?

Yes….because he was Emil Nekola and this is what he was good at. 

If he couldn’t listen to their private conversations he could at least observe them on the small trips back and forth. He could work out what Viktor needed, between these visits and everything he had seen of them already, it shouldn't be too difficult.

Not for him.

Emil stood a little straighter, squaring his shoulders with determination. VIktor had always been there for him. Never looking down at his beta status, always including Emil in the big missions. Always speaking well of him in official reports.

Now Viktor needed help. And again he had turned to Emil. 

Emil decided right then and there, he wasn’t going to let Viktor down.

 

~~~

 

The Cove wasn’t exactly what he thought it would be. 

Yuri had expected darkness. A gritty hideout whose lowlife inhabitants were as drunk as they were dirty. And it wasn’t that The Cove wasn’t dark. Tucked into the side of a small mountain that jutted out of an equally small island. The inside of the mountain was almost completely hollowed out. A mismatch of wooden structures lined the walls, almost all the way the to very top of the cavernous ceiling. Rickety wooden bridges, walkways, and stairs spiderwebbed the cove, connecting all the dilapidated structures together. 

And though Yuri spotted a few locations that could be accurately described as ‘grimy’ or ‘gritty’, and he passed no scarce amount of people who needed a good bath. Most everything else was well kept, and those exceptions were definitely not the norm. 

But it was in no way dark. Hanging lanterns filled the Cove with Cheery light. High atop posts, over doorways, or swaying from thin wires to stretch across the cavern, light reflected in the still waters below. There wasn’t a single place that fell into complete darkness. The lively atmosphere was only highlighted by the random street performer on the causeways, and the tantalizing smells of the grilled meats, onions, breads, and honeyed sweets of the food vendors. 

The Cove was alive. Thriving on the misdeeds high society sneered at. Yuri tried to imagine his grandfather there, strolling across spindly walkways. He smirked at the odd image. No, he couldn’t even begin to see Nikolai Plisetsky being at home in this place. 

Yuri followed Phichit into a small, but quite crowded, tavern. Pipe smoke hung heavy in the air, draping the room in a blue haze and lending a sweet fragrance to the pungent stink of cheap ale. The racket of so many people, yelling, laughing, singing, and knocking back heavy pewter mugs, was deafening. Every table in the house was packed, alphas and betas mostly though there was a rouge omega here and there. Though they all seemed to be sticking close to an alpha. The rest of the tavern was no better. There was very little standing room and Yuri had to push through more people than he cared for. 

Phichit, however, sauntered through the crowd like it wasn’t even there. The flood of bodies parting evenly around him, only to close back up in his wake. Leaving Yuri to fend for himself. 

Phichit cleared a spot at the bar and Yuri was able to push his way to stand next to him and another large hulking alpha. Phichit slapped a black gloved hand on the bar and yelled. “Marooka!” Several heads turned to look at Phichit before shooting back to the harried bartender. Marooka turned to see who had yelled for him, and paled instantly when he took in Yuri and Phichit. Head to toe in layers of black, scents dulled by the group scenting, and of course, the blood red rose that was pinned to Phichit’s shoulder. Phichit had pulled out some strange masks that covered the top parts of their faces perfectly, obscuring everything except their eyes and mouths.

He understood their function, but damn if they weren’t uncomfortable!

Marooka sidled up to their side of the bar. “W-well, if it i-isn’t my freinds from the Eros.” Marooka’s voice was shaky but he offered them a courteous smile all the same. He took a decanter of cut crystal off of the shelf behind him and poured two generous cups of the amber liquid, sliding one to Yuri and Phichit respectively. “I haven’t been running my mouth about things that aren’t my business, I promise.” He popped the crystal stopper back in the bottle and clutched it to his chest. 

Yuri took his glass, giving the liquid a distrustful sniff and god! How it burned just to smell it! Though he was surprised that on his next inhale there were odd vaporous notes of vanilla and something that was distinctly wooden, but not unpleasant, that clung to his nose. He decided to hazard a small sip, only taking enough to wet the tip of his tongue. He had never winced so hard in his life! Fuck how could people drink this? It burned! His tongue would probably be numb for the rest of his life! 

Hopefully the fucking hell mask hid his obvious distaste for the drink.

But Phichit sniffed the drink appreciatively, taking a much larger sip than Yuri and breathing out slowly through his mouth. He absently swirled the drink in the glass, eyes closed and a smile on his face. “Of course you haven’t, Marooka. I doubt you’d be so careless after our last little chat.” there were a few rounds of laughter at that. “I’m here to see if some of your ears have heard anything about a little heist that went wrong in Ningbo a few weeks ago.”

Marooka’s expression hardened. He sat the decanter down a heavy thunk, and leaned towards them over the counter. “I did hear something like that. Tried not to pay too much attention. You know me, I’m not one for gossip. Besides, it was not the most reputable source...if you catch my drift. But yeah, someone came through little over a week ago not only raving about the Eros going down, but boasting that he was the one who tipped the Russians off.” 

Phichit groaned, and even Yuri had a hunch about where this was going. He had been with the crew long enough to know which pirate packs were favorable and which ones….well one, was not. 

“JJ?” Phichit said it with certainty. Marooka gave a curt nod and Phichit swore under his breath in Thai. He knocked back the rest of his drink in one go. “Fucking, JJ!” He hit his empty glass on the rough wooden counter with a resounding clack. “Well, at least I know where to find the bastard. Thanks Marooka.”

Marooka refilled Phichit’s glass once more, this time all the way the brim. “Hate it that JJ was talking true this time.” He shook his head, his already wild black locks fanned lightly around his head. “And there’s no need to thank me. We all should be thanking you. Not a soul in the Cove isn’t thankful for what you’re all doing.” There was a raucous round of agreement, most of the room had quieted and raised a glass at Yuri and Phichit. Phichit followed suite and raised his owned before tipping back the contents. Not wanting to seem rude Yuri did the same. 

Fuck! It burned even worse when you took a bigger gulp!

He tried to breath through the rather unpleasant clinginess of the alcohol. “So,” He squeaked out, clearing his throat a little before trying again. “So, we really going after this asshole now?” 

Phichit turned to face him, disgruntlement melting into humor as he took in Yuri’s glistening eyes. “You really do dislike JJ, don’t you.” He leaned more towards Yuri, low voice ripe with joy. “But tell what you hate more. JJ, or whiskey.” 

Yuri pushed Phichit away, growling low. Phichit threw his head back and laugh. And though Yuri wanted to be angry, he couldn’t find it in him. Ever since that night, well….it was good to see Phichit laugh again. 

Yuri finished his drink with a grimace, gently sliding the glass to sit next to Phichit’s as they turned to leave to the over-crowded tavern. Outside a cool breeze blew through the constant twilight of the Cove. 

“Is everything alright with Beka?” Phichits voice startled Yuri out of his reverie. 

“Ugh, yeah...why?” 

“It’s just that he asked me for a scented shirt this morning.” Phichit arched an eyebrow at him….well what Yuri could see of his eyebrows. “I thought he was taking the heat serum.”

“O-oh, yeah. Right. Well, we talked about it and he just didn’t feel comfortable taking it this time around.” Yuri followed Phichit as they began retracing their way through the sparkling beehive of a city. “It’ll take us at least a week to get to JJ, or have a good lead on how to get them back, and he just wants to make sure he’s at full health when the time comes….since he isn’t sure the serum won’t make him sick.”

“Makes sense.” Phichit’s voice was low, contemplative. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Emerging from the eternal night into the blazing noon sun was a little disorienting. The call of birds replacing the merry racket of the odd little city, the fresh scent of the sea and vegetation clearing any lingering hints of spicy foods and dampness from Yuri’s nose. 

An odd hodgepodge of ships lined the shore. The Eros clearly being one of the nicest and largest. Yuri was surprised to see small dinghies tied up next to the much larger vessels….but he was more surprised to see a few ships that were obviously military. None were Russian, but he noted the Thai and, oddly enough, French flags. 

They had given Yuri pause at first, but Phichit just walked by as though it was a normal occurance to be tied up alongside military vessels. 

“I won’t assign you anything for the week, since I assume you’ll be helping Beka…” Phichit’s word cut off as he noticed that Yuri wasn’t following him anymore but gawking up at the foreign ships. Phichit went back to him and slung an arm over his shoulders. “Don’t worry about them, Yurio. They’re not gonna cause anyone any trouble.”

“How can you be sure….they’re military! They could arrest us!”

Phichit shook his head, turning Yuri back towards the Eros. “Some countries feel differently about dealing with thieves and pirates...and about what we do. Trust me when I say the Cove is safe.” 

Yuri nodded, they wouldn’t be here for long, but the other ships were a hot spot between his shoulders. Phichit and the rest of the Eros crew took it all in stride...but they were too exposed here for Yuri’s tastes. 

Only a few more hours and then they could leave….

The crew was subdued….they had been that way ever since Ningbo. They moved with the same flawless pristine motions as a well tuned clock. But their eyes were dulled, no smiles on their faces. 

MInako and Mari and a few others were shopping, a few of the crew were out drinking and reconnecting with other packs. There wasn’t much that needed to be done on the ship. The Skeletal crew that remain made the large ship feel almost tomb like. Yuri hurried below deck and to the room Beka had claimed for his….heat. 

There was a nest made up on the bed that looked more than a bit convincing and a large pile of blankets and clothes on a chair in the corner. Beka was in the middle of the nest placing last minute touches to it, he looked up when the door opened. 

“Yura, could you scent some of those blankets over there? I’m going to run to galley and get a jug of water and some food.” 

Yuri nodded, walking over to the pile he pulled a soft blue blanket over and began rubbing his wrists on it as Beka left. 

That morning Beka had made the regular rounds, asking people for articles of clothing, and letting everyone know he was going to be unavailable for about a week. The only problem was that he didn’t smell like an omega in pre-heat….But Yuri had been purposefully scenting him for the past few days….hopefully it was enough to block out the obvious. 

Night fell, eerily quiet on the once lively ship. There would be some still in the Cove. Those who chose to stay on the ship would be asleep or standing watch. Every bump and creak went straight to Yuri’s frantic heart. Frayed nerves and adrenaline were a nauseating combination, but Yuri breathed through it as he followed Beka out of the small window in their room, and down the side of the ship. Light travel bags slung over their shoulders, clung to the side of the ship, using the boards as a ladder.

Beka had chosen a room close to the beach. There was no splash as they jumped the last few feet to the sand, nothing that would draw attention. Hugging the shadows they skirted the Eros, making a made dash to the next vessel when Leo turned his back in his patrol of the deck. Once they were a few ships between them and Eros Beka let up, slowing down, he began inspecting the ships around them. 

“We need to find something that will leave with the dawn, something that will make port where we can jump on another ship heading to Russia.” Beka’s voice was low, quiet as the night around them. 

“Not just Russia, we have to make sure they go to the right port….I don’t want to have to trek across a whole country because we docked too far south…” Yuri tried to keep his voice just as quiet, cringing when he failed….how was Beka able to speak like that. It was truly unfair to be able to control one's voice so perfectly.

“Oh,” A soft voice beside Yuri piped up, “And how exactly do you plan to pull that off, Yurio?”

Yuri turned, opening his mouth to give Mari a piece of his mind. He had a plan, than you very much! And he hated that damned nickname!

Then he stopped...frozen. Reality settling around him. Mari! It was definitely her. Perched on a mooring post, like some odd night bird, pipe in mouth and a small bag much like the ones Yuri and Beka had, slung over her shoulder…For the first time in his life Yuri couldn't find a single thing to say….

“Mari?” Beka began but she cut him off. Raising a hand for silence. 

“You know, you’re lucky everyone else is so preoccupied lately. This is probably the worst attempted runaway I’ve ever seen.”

“We aren’t running away you creep, stop following us!” Yuri counted seem to catch his breath. Beka placed a hand on Yuri’s shoulder, releasing enough of his own scent to quell Yuri’s budding rage…

“Why are you here, Mari?” 

Mari hopped down from the post, landing light on her feet. She took one last pull from the long black pipe before tapping the end on her boot heel, sending the glittering ash to the cold sand below. She placed the pipe in her bag and hoisted it over her shoulder once more. “When I followed Yuuri all those years ago, I made myself a promise.” Her voice was low, calm. Her movements slow and sure as she approached them. “I promised to always watch over him and protect him….I failed, but I’ll be damned if I’m gonna sit back do nothing now.” 

She smirked looking them over once more. “Or am I mistaken in assuming you’re faking Beka’s heat so you can sneak off to Russia to use Yurio’s connections to try and get them free?” 

Yuri gaped….had they been that obvious? Mari had seemed like she believed them well enough this morning when she handed over a vest for Beka’s nest but...She knew the whole time. She could have told everyone else! 

Oblivious to Yuri’s silent breakdown, Beka only nodded, “We’d be happy to have your help oneesan.” 

Yuri jerked, Beka’s words ringing in his ears. Help? Mari’s help?

“You’re damned right you are.” She smiled, turning on her heel to head straight for one of the largest ships. “Captain of the that French ship owes me a favor. Don’t ask why, I’m not telling.” She gave them another cutting look over her shoulder. “But he’ll drop us off right at their door. No need for two boats or a road trip.” 

Then she was gone, long legs carrying her quickly down the beach and it was either run and catch up or be left behind. As they scrambled after her, kicking up a cloud of fine white sand in their wake, a hesitant calm fell over Yuri. Having another alpha to help hide Beka’s scent came as a sudden and massive relief. Ever better that she had done this sort of thing before. And Mari had connections of her own?…Which was odd enough. But if she could shorten their trip he was more than grateful for her help. 

In the early hours of the morning. Before the sun rose to paint true colors with the dawn. The French ship La Dame Gentile pulled off the sandy shores of the beach with no name and headed for the frozen waters of Russia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Loves!! The weather has been crazy lately. All the tropical storms and hurricanes! I hope everyone is safe! And that relief comes to those who lost their homes. All these storms are having a strange effect on the weather here. It got into the 100s for several days in San Diego and....that just doesn't happen! 
> 
> I wanted this chapter to be longer, but then the heat hit and it was miserable...Also I said they would make it to Russia in this chapter, but when I was writing what was to be the final scene it just didn't feel right to be the end. So it'll be the start of the next chapter. Which means for the first time during this fic I actually have some of the next chapter written!! 
> 
> I'm really happy to show the cove and I'M SO EXCITED to get to the Russian plot-lines.  
> Also I love Mari, she really wanted to go off and actually do something! 
> 
> Writing Emil and the part of my brain that always yells "USE NAMES NOT EPITHETS!" was just going nuts!!....I get the feeling this is something I'll have to get used to for the time being though....
> 
> The Yoi-Shit-Bang was last week! And my story is a slice of life, Yuuri and Viktor, and Yurio and Otabek dealing with their respective heats! The characters are pretty much from Into the Deep in a modern/figure skating setting! (It was also my first time writing smut!) It was a lot of fun to work on! So if you're interested you can check it out!  
> (Also I released the first chapter of my Death Note omegavers geisha AU fic Crimson Night!) 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for being great, and waiting patiently, even for a shorter chapter ♡ I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> NEXT TIME!!
> 
> RUSSIA!!


	21. To Russia, With Love

Chapter twenty-one: To Russia, With Love

 

The day they were to arrive in Russia dawned, somber slate grey light permeating the small room. The only sound that of the relentless rain on the glass pane. 

As they drew closer to their destination the days had became colder, rainier. A cold Yuuri wasn't used to. For the past few days Viktor had woken up to Yuuri pressed so close that Yuuri was nearly under him….as though at some point in the night he had managed to scoot under VIktor like some sort of human blanket. 

All is silence. He doesn’t say anything to wake Yuuri. And when sleepy brown eyes do open to gaze at him, dark and unfocused, still no words fall between them. 

This day was a long time coming. From the moment they had surrendered they were headed here….That didn’t make it easier to face. 

They sat up together. Viktor taking one of the extra blankets and wrapping it around Yuuri’s shoulders. The clothes they gave him were light and silky, in soft pastel shades that were as easy to look at as they were gentle on his skin. Loose pants and shirts that tied closed with satin sashes. As much as Yuuri said he enjoyed them, the slipper fabric did not protect him from the cold. 

Two betas, whose names Viktor sadly couldn’t remember, came in to deliver their breakfasts, a fresh change of clothing, and a small bowl of warm water, clean cloths and soap. They weren’t Emil, they didn’t stop to chat. Didn’t really look at them other than with disgust or pity...for Viktor or Yuuri respectively. 

It didn’t matter. Viktor was certain that Emil well and truly in their corner. Yuuri had instructed Michele and Sara to try speaking with Emil. Just small things here and there. Yuuri had tried to impart to them how important Emil’s help could be. And in their daily meetings the twins would report their progress...as well as assuring their captain that they were in fact getting along and not fighting with each other in such close corners. 

A sentiment Yuuri told Viktor he was less than ready to believe. 

They ate their breakfast, the same porridge and tea as always, Yuuri pressed against Viktor’s chest. Both absorbed in what was to come. Then, once the tray was pushed to the floor, they bathed. Making quick work of it in the chill of the small cabin. Once Yuuri dressed once more in the baggy clothing, today the color of robin’s eggs. Afterward he bundled himself back up on the bed. Wrapped in the warm blue cloak they had provided for him. And Viktor finally inspected his own clothing. 

They must have searched the whole ship to in order to find pieces that would fit him properly. The boots were probably Emil’s, the coat was that of a high ranking official so it was probably Mila’s….hopefully it fit….Who even knew where the trousers or undershirt came from. But somehow there was a full military dress laying before him on the small bed. 

Viktor sighed, it had been months since he had worn such an outfit...he had come to peace with never wearing one again. If not for Yuuri’s small smile, his silent encouragement, giving Viktor the strength to lift the first garment and begin dressing, he may not have been able to do it. His sigh turned into a wince when had to raise his arms above his head. The stab wounds was healing nicely. But it was still tender enough to give him some trouble. 

Donning the uniform, piece by piece, was easier than he remembered. With no medals or bands to show rank it was a simple matter of slipping on the clothing like they were nothing special….though he didn’t remember them being so heavy before…

“You look nice.” He looked up at Yuuri’s soft voice. Viktor laughed bitterly. He supposed he did look rather nice. But he couldn’t find it in him to care. He climbed onto the bed and took Yuuri into his arms. He smelled of the floral soap they had bathed in and Viktor quickly set to scenting him properly. Yuuri tilted his head back so that Viktor could reach his scent glands better. 

“It’ll be ok.” Yuuri wove his fingers into VIktor’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp to help sooth him. “You’ll have a quick talk with Yakov then you’ll come and get me. It’ll all be over soon.”

“I don’t want you to go to one of those places…” Not like they had a choice though. Mila had been clear when she came in one evening to tell them what would happen once they docked. Viktor would be taken to the compound, and Yuuri would be sent to the city’s omega temple. She had been very firm in her assertion that a military complex was no place for an omega….and Viktor had to reluctantly agree.

Not because omegas were weak, not because they couldn’t handle the sort of things they might see or hear there. But because Viktor realized he didn’t trust them. The alphas there. Men and Women he had trained. Fellow soldiers he had worked beside. Even those who had shaped him into the man he was today. He didn’t trust them around Yuuri. 

And it shamed him to his core, that they couldn’t be trusted. 

As much as it made his skin crawl, with Viktor’s mark clear on his neck the temple was the safest place for Yuuri. 

He fucking hated it!

Viktor’s eyes caught on his discarded shirt, crumpled on the floor. He leaned over, careful to not fall with Yuuri in his arms. Despite his efforts Yuuri squeaked in surprise at the movement and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s shoulders. He straightened up and carefully folded the shirt as small as it would go before handing it over to Yuuri. 

Yuuri let go of Viktor to take the shirt in his hands. “What if they ask for it back?” He looked up at Viktor with concern. 

Viktor smirked. “Oh zvezda, we will say it flew out the window.” 

Yuuri smiled back at him, tucking the bundle into the folds on his own shirt, giving the sash a tug to make sure it was secure. That accomplished, Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri once more. 

There was nothing left to do but wait. 

 

The rain didn’t let up as they pulled into the dock. Emil came for them, as usual not saying a word. But he smiled. When they rose, when Viktor checked to make sure Yuuri’s hood was up to keep the rain off, Emil smiled. And it was like the clouds cleared then, the sun rose. Viktor smiled back as he and Yuuri left the small room and headed to the drenched deck. 

He hadn’t known what to expect, what message may have been sent ahead. The empty dock released the tension bound in his shoulders and back. Like a physical weight. He could breath easier. 

He had feared a crowd. Coming home as a criminal. Having to look into the faces of those that once saw him as a hero. People who would now see him as a traitor...and worse. 

He couldn’t have handled it. 

But no one was on the dock that didn’t need to be. The freezing rain saw to that. So Viktor hugged Yuuri to him as they followed Mila down the ramp and into a waiting carriage. The door had barely closed when the driver took off. Yuuri jerked a little, and craned around to get a better look out of the rain streaked window. “What about Sara and Mickey?” Worry laced his voice and danced across the bond. 

Mila sat in the seat in front of them, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window. “They’ll be sent to a holding cell to await their departure.”

“Departure?” Yuuri whipped his head around, the dancing worry now a flood of panic. 

“To a more secure location a few towns over. Somewhere less populated to await their trial.” Mila was matter of fact, calm, despite being jostled by the carriage on the cobbled road. 

“Viktor!” 

“It’s ok, solnishko. I’ll talk to Yakov about keeping them in the compound.” Viktor smoothed Yuuri’s hair back. He smiled weakly. Holding cells were hardly better. But they would be close. Not if, but when they found a way get back to the Eros, they would be close enough to get out too. 

Mila gave a snort of laughter, turning bright blue eyes on Viktor. “Vitya, they can’t stay in the holding cells. Those are only for drunks, and well...holding prisoners for a short time. They aren’t equipped for handling long time prisoners.”

Viktor paid her no mind. Keeping eye contact with Yuuri instead, trying to sooth the flurry of emotions pouring through their bond. Worry, sadness, anger. And with every passing second, each wheel turn that took them closer and closer to their destination.

Fear. 

All too soon they arrived at their first stop. Viktor had always been away of the temple. It was some ways behind the military compound. As a means to protect it from any enemy that might wash up at the harbor. The temple was visible from the compound. Viktor was well acquainted with the soaring spires and crisp white pennants that proclaimed what it was. A safe haven for omegas both mated and unmated alike. 

But he had never gotten a good look at it up close before. It was massive, opulent. The usual brightly colored spires were glistening white. Like polished opals. Gilt ornamentation ran rampant on the thickly paned windows. They passed through a large gate. Two guards with long swords opened the carriage to inspect it, to make sure they had reason to enter the grounds. A look at Yuuri, an explanation from Mila, and they were waved through. 

The grounds were deserted. Perhaps not unusual for the weather….but there was nothing other than smooth well groomed grass as they circled the graveled path to the enormous doors. This was no garden. No lovely haven. Function reigned here. Perhaps there was a lovely garden inside. But the lake of outside attractions weighed like a stone in the pit of his stomach. And for the first time since he met Yuuri, since he learned the truth, Viktor understood. 

This was nothing more than a holding cell with gilded bars. 

The carriage stopped with a jerk. Mila opened her mouth to say something as Viktor also stepped out of the carriage, but he cut her off with a sharp look. There was no way he was going to force Yuuri to make that walk alone. Mila shrugged, and walked ahead of them to the doors. 

“I’ll be as quick as I can, Yuuri, I promise.” Viktor held him close. Yuuri’s arms were limp at his sides, but his head was held high. He’s so strong, the strongest person Viktor had ever met. But it hurt, it hurt so much to see him that way. As they drew close, as they finally passed the gates the whirl of frantic emotions that had frittered over the bond calmed….no, calm wasn’t the word. They became muted...numbed.

It frightened Viktor more than anything else had at that point. 

A tall elderly beta was talking with Mila at the doors, nodding as she occasionally point to Yuuri. Viktor stopped them before they climbed the few steps to the entrance, heedless of the cold rain. Yuuri’s eyes widening suddenly before Viktor engulfed him, long arms shrouding his narrow shoulders. Viktor put his lips close to Yuuri’s ear, speaking low, for him alone.

“I’ll always with you, Yuuri. I’ll be back before you know it. You have the shirt, and we have the bond.” He smiled into Yuuri’s shoulder. “You know, true mates are supposed to be able to communicate telepathically through their bonds after a while.”

Yuuri gasped, the grey numbness through the bond peeled back, ever so slowly, letting the barest hint of mirth through. Yuuri brought his hands to up to rest on Viktor’s shoulders, gripping them tight. “Oh, Vitya. You and your silly romance stories.”

“One day, I’ll prove to you they’re more than just stories, solnishko.” Viktor leaned back just enough to ghost his lips over Yuuri’s. “I’ll come get you soon.” He smirked, blue eyes twinkling with mischief. “Don’t cause too much trouble while I’m gone, love.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, before an answering smile curved his own lips. And for the first time that morning, excitement thrummed over the bond. 

They climbed the stairs, Mila turned to Yuuri as they approached. “Omega Yuuri, this is man is Marek, he’ll show you around and get you settled. Marek, this is Yuuri….Nikiforov.” Mila added almost questioningly with a glance at Viktor. 

Marek seemed to not realize the lapse. He stepped forward, placing a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder he began leading him inside. “Welcome, Dear One. My, my, let’s get you out of this horrid weather. We wouldn’t want you catching a cold.” 

The rest of the man’s words were lost to Viktor as he took Yuuri over the threshold. Yuuri removed his hood once inside, and his and Viktor’s eyes met briefly before the sturdy doors were shut between them. 

But that last look! There was no fear, not in those dark eyes. The new emotion racing across the bond was not worry. Katsuki Yuuri was a pillar of determination. 

Viktor smiled at the solid wood before him. Yuuri would feel his love, his pride, radiating towards him. With a sigh he turned his back to the temple….it would be Yuuri’s strength that got him through this next part. 

“Come on.” Viktor stepped off the last stair, gravel rolling and crunching under his boots as he walked past a slightly startled Mila. “We shouldn’t keep Yakov waiting.”

 

~~~

 

The doors closed with a resounding bang. It echoed off the polished marble floors, carried down the silent hall. Cutting off the soft patter of the rain. The smell of cold wet earth. 

And Viktor

He was still there. Through the bond. Determined and brave. They couldn’t take that from them at least. And if Viktor could go forth, fearless in the face of the unknown, then so could he. 

Besides...there was something he needed to do. 

Marek still had a hand on his shoulder, gently leading Yuuri forward. “We’ll just drop this off here,” He stopped in front of a small room, motioning for Yuuri to discard his soggy cloak and muddy shoes. He handed Yuuri as a set of silk slippers that would never do to walk around outside in. He slid them on though. Thankful for something warm and clean to wear. Marek placed the cloak inside on a rack and stowed the shoes by the door before carrying on down the hall….hand once again on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“I’ll show you the common areas first. The Dining Hall, the lounge, the garden...though I doubt anyone will be there today.” Marek mused, hardly seeming to be speaking to Yuuri at all. Just announcing the events as though he were speaking to a child. Reassuring and kind. His scent was smooth, like summer clover. And his manner...though irksome, was not grating. He was probably very well liked within the temple.

“Then after you’ve seen the baths, and everything we’ll find you a room. Miss Mila didn’t say how long you’d be with us. But we’ll make sure you’re comfortable until your mate can come collect you.”

Yuuri just nodded. They turned a few sharp corners, twists and turns that lead them further into the temple. Into what was commonly known as the ‘nest’. All temples were laid out basically the same. The outer rooms, those with windows facing the outside world, were occupied by the beta caretakers. Offices, bedrooms, and common areas that were only for the betas. No omegas were allowed to roam those areas. They were deemed ‘unsafe’ for them. Literal windows to the world beyond. 

The entrance into the nest was marked by another large door. This one sporting glossy carvings of twining vines, delicate birds, and large blossoms. On the other side of the doors the polished marble floors gave way to carpet, plush and red with swirls and florets patterned in a deeper shade. The white papered walls of the beta halls were now smoothly paneled in rich woods. Here and there a carving of some flora or fauna. A picturesque spring day. Two deer drinking from a stream. 

The halls were lined with lush vibrant plants. Some with bright fragrant flowers. All in large ceramic pots covered in gilt and dazzling enamel. And though there were no windows in these halls, luxurious crimson drapes with golden fringe hung at every intersection, or doorway. 

All of the temples were about the same. Though Yuuri made it a point to never end up further inside one than he had to.

They were rich, opulent….confining. Temples were ran by a combination of government funding and the personal bankrolls of wealthy alpha families. Temples that were mostly privately ran, temples like the one in Ningbo, were not subject to the government's rules. They could do as they pleased. Though still beautiful and swelling with riches, they were able to make up their own rules and practices. All the with the blessing of their government, of course. But without any of their regulations. 

Though the facilities that were ran by the government alone tended to be more….calm. There were still classes on how to be the perfect omega for an alpha. But there was nothing like the more questionable ‘training’ in these temples. At the heart of it all. All the temples, all the schools, all the sanctuaries came down to one thing.

They were all cages.

Marek pointed to a set of glass doors, beyond which was a verdant courtyard. A walkway of smooth yellow stone was just visible past a large flowerbed as the passed. Along the wall of the courtyard there were a real windows. Affording a view of the entire garden. A peaceful serene landscape. Something to admire while lounging in one of the plush velvet chairs lining the hall. 

...A fantastic way to make sure your omegan wards were never without supervision. 

Yuuri wasn’t surprised that no one seemed to be outside. Even the impressive pavilion that was setup to be dry in the rain, was empty. So Yuuri was expecting to run into a group at the baths. But the steamy fragrant room was almost empty as well, just a small group of three off in one corner. 

They left quickly, not much to see aside from polished white marble and water…

The dining hall was likewise deserted as no meals were currently being served, but the smells wafting through from the kitchen made Yuuri’s mouth water. 

Any real food always smelled heavenly after a few weeks at sea…

Finally they came to the common room. A massive room with over stuffed couches and chairs, and velvet lounges. A large window occupied one wall looking out to the courtyard, and a grand bookcase took up the wall opposite it. Here there was life, there was laughter. 

Omegas who were probably no older than fifteen huddled in groups, giggling or reading to one another. One group sat on the floor on soft cushions, playing some elaborate game with pieces of carved and painted wood. 

But it wasn’t all happiness and carefree child’s play. There were older omegas scattered throughout the room. An omega wasn’t considered mating age until they reached sixteen, after which it was nearly impossible for them to avoid it. The temple let eligible, qualified, alphas in to view the omegas that were of age. Wealthy alphas, or those with outstanding connections, were the only ones allowed to go into a temple and pick a mate. And ultimately they alone got to choose. 

And every alpha wanted a fresh young, just presented, omega. It was odd to see too many omega still living in temples past the age of sixteen. 

But there were exceptions. Like Yuuri right now. Alpha who had to go off on important trips and couldn’t just leave their omegas at home! Where anything could happen to them! So they sent their mates to a temple instead. 

Bathhouses and spas were really for health and socializing. It wasn’t often that an alpha would take their omega to a temple just for health alone. 

There was only one other reason that an older omega would end up in a temple. Only one way a bond could be broken and an omega ‘put back on the market’ so to speak. If their alpha died, the bond would break. Slowly their claim mark would fade. And so long as they were still young enough to have heats they were placed back in the system….

What happened to the omegas who were too old to bare children usually varied from place to place. But there was a general, unspoken rule, that they weren’t to be housed with the younger omegas. 

So it was no surprise that most of the occupants in the room were young. That those who were older were closer in age to Yuuri than no. There was one woman in a far corner of the room who looked older, but still not by too much. She kept to herself, gazing out at the drizzle through the large window. 

Yuuri didn’t have time to think too much of it though, as Marek took his arm once more. “I’ll show you to your room and then you can come back here. Or wherever you like. The whole nest is yours to roam.”

Yuuri nodded as Marek lead him through yet another passage and into another wing. Row upon row of identical doors lined the halls. Marek pushed open one, seemingly at random, and ushered Yuuri inside. 

It was small, about the size of the room they had given him on the Agape. There was a bed on one wall, and a small table with a few drawers next to it. And that was it. Omegas weren’t expected to take much with them when they left home. The temple would clothe and feed them until they were found a mate. Usually they weren't expected to bring more than a few trinkets from home. Taking too much from you past life was frowned on. 

Yuuri entered the room and looked around. He brought only one thing with him and it wasn’t going into one of the drawers so, there was really nothing for him here. 

Marek left with a quick word of how he wouldn’t be reachable, as most of his work was done outside of the nest. But that there were plenty of attendants roaming the halls who could assist Yuuri if he needed it. 

And Yuuri was alone. Through the bond Viktor was a steady force. He was nervous, try as he may to hide that, he couldn’t. Not from Yuuri. But he was strong. And suddenly Yuuri didn’t want to be go back into the large common area...not yet.

He needed to talk with them. See who wanted out. Tell them about the heat serum he was on…

But not yet. He just, couldn’t yet. 

Instead he climbed onto the small bed. Carefully he took the shirt out that Viktor had given him. It wasn’t a nest...it wasn’t close. But it was all he had. He laid back on the pillows, curled into a ball as tightly as he could. And, nose buried into the soft fabric that smelled like Viktor, he tried to rest. 

 

~~~

 

Viktor had never had the misfortune of being sent to Yakov’s waiting room. It was a small room just off the side of Yakov’s office. There was exactly one chair, and one table that held only a lamp. Nothing to read. A clock hung on the wall. The soft tick tick tick of the pendulum the only sound in the room. Yakov’s preferred method of torture….Slow insanity by clock. 

Viktor sighed and shifted listlessly in his chair. Yuuri was calm through the bond. A gentle muzziness he had come to know well. Yuuri was sleeping. Well...at least his mate was at peace. 

He had been ushered into this room as soon as they entered the compound. That was hours ago. If they were going to keep him much longer he would start demanding some food...they could have left him in the holding cell if all he was going to do was sit around. At least they would feed him there. 

He had to take the silence, the waiting, as a positive sign. Maybe Yakov was talking to Mila. Or Emil. That would be worth it. But he had no way of knowing....of course. No one had come to him at any point since the door had closed. 

There was just the ticking. 

The doorknob rattled and Viktor rose to his feet at once. But it wasn’t the dour face and felt hat of Yakov Feltsman than met him. That oddly coiffed duckbill hair only belonged to one person. 

“Georgi!” Viktor opened his arms wide, smiling joyously. 

Georgi hesitated in the doorway. But as soon as he eyes landed on Viktor’s a broad smile broke his face and he rushed forward to be enveloped in those large arms. And, god, how Viktor had missed him. 

“I did everything I could to keep his attention away from you.” Georgi whispered, face buried in VIkor’s shoulder. 

“I know you did, Zhora, I know you did.” He rubbed small circles on Georgi’s back. His sweet orange blossom scent was tainted, sharp and bitter, with regret...and fear. “How mad is he?”

Georgi sniffled several times before he was able to speak. He lifted up from Viktor’s shoulder to look him in eyes as he spoke. “It’s bad, Vitya...I’ve never seen him so mad before...He kept me from my Irina for weeks!” Georgi burst into tears, barely able to finish speaking before he was face down on Viktor’s shoulder once more.

...Viktor patted him gingerly...he had never been good handling this sort of things from others…

There had been a few times in his life that Yakov had well and truly been mad at him. When Viktor was eight and had accidentally spilled a bottle of very expensive red wine on Yakov’s rug...it had been ancient, it had belonged to Yakov’s grandmother….and when he had found out that Viktor had been trying to sneak a sip from the wine, well...Viktor had been in trouble from both Yakov and his parents for months!

When he was fifteen he had sneaked out of the dorms to meet up with some friends at the beach. They weren’t training to be in the military, in fact Viktor had met them outside of a small restaurant one day. Hoodlums, Yakov had called them. No good troublemakers. But Viktor still wanted to be friends with them. Know what it was like to be friends with people outside of the military. 

When he stumbled back to the dorms, drunk and exhausted, and covered with sand. He had the great misfortune of running into Yakov.

….He wasn’t allowed out of the compound without Yakov for the rest of his training….

In all the other cases Yakov had been furious. Turning red as a beet, a vein in his forehead throbbing ominously. But never had he feared that he would come out it without Yakov still at his side. 

Never until now. 

“Any suggestions for this meeting?”

Georgi moved to stand on his own, rubbing his eyes with a pink silk pocket square. “Just...just do as he says. I think he really just wants what’s best for you Vitya. We all do.”

Viktor nodded, he ran a hand through his hair before smiling. It wasn’t about him, not anymore. “I have a mate now, Georgi.” 

A gasp snapped Viktor’s head back up to Georgi, tears welling in his eyes anew. “Oh, Yitya!” was the only comprehensible thing that left his mouth as Georgi dissolved into a wailing mass of tears. He clung to Viktor’s arm and shrieked….though his scent was different now. Like Oranges in bloom. 

A short blond beta woman Viktor had never seen before peeked into the room warily. Viktor gave her his most endearing smile. But she never lost her frightened deer expression. “G-general Feltsman can see you now, sir.” VIktor almost couldn’t hear her over Georgi’s wailing. 

“I’ll be right there." He assured her before turning his attention to the soggy mass formerly known as Georgi Popovich. "Zhora? Hey, hey now. It’s alright. You’ll get to meet my Yuuri soon, I promise.” Georgi only cried louder and harder at learning Yuuri’s name. Viktor carefully pried Georgi’s hands from his borrowed jacket, led him to the lone chair and dropped him in it. “I’ll be back for you when I’m finished. You try and calm down now, alright?” 

Viktor took his next howl as an assent. He straightened his jacket...there was nothing he could do about the wet spots on his shoulder and sleeve...He squared his shoulders and marched from the room. 

This was it!

Yakov sat at his desk, hands folded before him. Usually when Viktor was meeting him, when he had upset Yakov in some way. He would meet Viktor with something in hand. Choosing to ignore him in favor of paperwork. Make him wait, make him squirm. 

Those grey eyes boring into him, focused entirely on him, was worst than any of the rest…

“Yakov, I-”

“General Feltsman.” Yakov’s voice was low, even. Viktor shivered as though he had been tossed into the frozen sea. “Sit.” He pointed to the chair in front of the desk and Viktor sat without a word. Yakov had never been this way with him before...not ever. 

Heated and raging yes...but this calm, this cold, was all new. 

“I don’t even know where to begin. You lied to me. Worse, you lied to me in an official capacity! Saying you were going to the Swiss Alps with that strange Swiss alpha...well, I wanted to believe you, Viktor. Because you needed that, you needed the time away. But what do you do instead? Run off to chase after that damned ship!” He hit the desk with the palm of his hand, causing Viktor to jump.

“And worse, you had to drag Yura with you!”

“Yura followed on his own, I didn’t ask to him go.” Viktor sat up straighter, meeting Yakov’s gaze evenly. There was no way he was going to be blamed for that. Sure he ran off, but he did not take a child with him. “Once he was there, there was no way I was going to let him run around alone. So yes, for most of the time he’s been with me. But of his own accord. Or could you really believe that I’d risk a child’s life like that.” 

Yakov pinched his nose and breathed deeply. “No...no Vitya. I know you better than that. But that’s not how others will see it.” He reached into his desk and pulled out some papers, handing them to Viktor. “Here is what we’re telling everyone. You were on a mission from me...a secret one, that put you inside the Eros crew. You were able to obtain two members of the crew for a trial and rescue one of the omegas….This mating business isn’t going to look good. But if you can show him off to everyone, show that he’s thankful for being saved, then we can salvage this.”

Viktor just held the papers. He didn’t need to fold back the top sheet. It was going to say exactly what Yakov was telling him now…”But that’s-”

“Enough!” Viktor winced at Yakov’s tone, but he didn’t stop. “This is what we’re saying. This, for all purposes, is what happened.”

“T-the others...the betas.” 

“What about them?”

Viktor cleared his throat. He could do this. This was what Yuuri wanted, and he could do it. “They will probably have valuable information. They could tell us where the Eros might go...we should keep them. Here. For questioning.”

Yakov rubbed thoughtfully at his chin before nodding. “They may be useful to us. I won’t ship them off tomorrow. But they can't stay indefinitely” 

Viktor nodded, relieved. "I understand." Tension draining from him instantly. There was an odd stirring across the bond. It only served to make him more anxious to get out of there. 

“Yakov-”

“As far as your punishment goes.” Yakov watched Viktor squirm over his steepled fingers. “You will be an exemplary military official. You will show up to meetings, you will go to every event on the calendar. You will be here bright and early in the mornings and you will remain until the early evening. You will be punctual and efficient.”

“...What about the Agape?” If he were to resume his position as captain...unless...unless Yakov was talking about a demotion, he wouldn’t be expected to sail in he was just a commander again….or lower…

“The Agape is doing well under Mila. She’s a natural.” Yakov smiled, large...frightening. “The first official event you will attend takes place tomorrow night at the Commodore's Ballroom.” He reached back into his desk, this time in a different drawer. He pulled out a small box and slid it across the table to Viktor. 

He didn’t have to open it...he heart sank in his chest. Painful and final. But he took the box and opened it all the same...two pins, twin silver stars. He wasn’t being demoted. 

“In honor of your promotion to Admiral.” Yakov’s smile looked like a grimace...it looked like it hurt. “Bring you mate.”

The final nail in the coffin. The last layer of his punishment….a grounding. 

Admirals didn’t sail out, unless there was war. 

 

~~~

 

It had started off innocently enough.

When Yuuri had woken from his nap, Viktor’s bubbling nerves danced along the bond, making sleep impossible. He had made his way back through the empty halls and into the common room. There were even more omegas there than before, all milling around. Reading. Playing games, or telling stories. He had wandered among them. Stopping to chat with each group as he passed. Just a few questions here and there. A small story about his life in the right ears. Away from any prying beta attendants. 

….The usual. 

When one of the older omegas, she was maybe eighteen, expressed utter fear of her heats in middle of his tale. She had a medical disorder, probably the reason she hadn’t been matched up yet. But instead of three or four heats a year, which was the norm, she had them seemingly at random. They were impossible to predict, and often happened several months in a row. 

She feared having to leave the temple. That once they found someone willing to deal with her...infirmaries, she might find herself going into heat suddenly while out on the street. When she had learned of Yuuri’s life, that he sailed the seas and walked the streets freely…the others kept sneaking glances at this claim mark, no doubt sure he only did so because of his alpha’s presence. But she had been so overcome with fear and distress that she broke out in tears. 

The sounds and scent of her distress quickly filled the area. Yuuri looked around nervously, waiting for an attendant to rush over and scold them for talking about upsetting things. But no one came. A few looked over, saw who was crying, and simply looked the other way….So, this wasn’t a rare occurrence. 

But to no even try to console her…

The other omegas around them, however, sprung into action. The boy next to her held her in his arms while the others shushed her softly. The whole thing had the air of a well used routine. 

“You know…” Yuuri hedged softly, the girl turned large green eyes to him, and he smiled brightly. “You don’t really have anything to worry about.” 

She sniffled, rubbing her eyes with the long sleeve of her dress. “I don’t?”

“No, well...not really.” He shrugged. “I’ve been in heat around a ton of alphas before. There really isn't anything to worry about….assuming that the alphas you happen to be around are respectable.” Several sets of curious eyes now blinked at him, and well...he had started this, he would finish it. Though the heat and rut talks were usually something he waited until they were safe from a temple to explain. It was counter to the fear the sanctuaries nurtured in their wards. 

Before the omegas knew that what he was saying was true it was always difficult to judge how they would react. He’d had a few unpleasant meetings in bathhouses before they agreed to wait for those talks. But...well, there wasn’t really a reason not to, in this situation. Was there? No. Of course not. This girl was afraid of her very nature. He couldn't let her live with such fear. 

“See, heats don’t trigger ruts, or turn alphas into sex crazed lunatics.” There was a smattering of laughter, half hearted thought it was. “So you should be fine. So long as you’re with someone who can help you get home. There’s no reason to be worried….besides.”

The group perked up, but Yuuri snapped his mouth shut….should he? Should he tell them about the serum now? He had wanted to let it slip to a few or the older ones. But. It could really help this girl, Yulana was her name. It would mean so much to her. It would mean so much to all of them. With any luck they could send samples to some of them...If would be difficult, but it would be worth it. 

In the end he told them. Eyes wide with wonder as they absorbed the knowledge. That heats were not only something they shouldn’t fear, but they could be controlled. 

Somehow, things had taken an odd turn after that. Others came around to see what turned Yulana’s tears into hope. Well, one story lead to another, and soon Yuuri had recounted his life to these people. Even up to the point where he demanded to be bonded, and had claimed his alpha with a mark in return. He showed them Viktor’s shirt, which he had stuffed back into his clothing after waking from his nap. 

He told them of being a captain, of leading alphas, betas, and yes even other omegas, across the ocean. Of rescues he had made in other temples and baths across several nations. How those people now lived the lives they wanted. Where ever they wanted….and perhaps that’s what did it…

He had never before revealed so much at once, or to so many people. It wasn’t the way to do things. He had often stressed the importance of being circumspect. Of never drawing attention to oneself as they gently, gently, sought out those who needed their help so as not to draw attention. So that the betas in the temples, and by them the alphas who ran the world, wouldn't learn it was omegas who orchestrated these abductions. 

This….wasn’t that at all!

Those around him began hitting him left and right with questions. Eager to learn why. How he could have ended up with the life he had. Everyone of them had lived the same life, which included being taken from their homes after they presented. Brought to the temples and told it was the only safe place for them until they were mated with an alpha. And well...When Yuuri imparted to them that he had left, simply gotten up and walked out of his house before anyone could come and take him away….that was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back...as the saying goes.

Those who weren’t in their small circle began to murmur as word of Yuuri’s, ugh, 'greatness' spread around the room. An odd current ripped through them. Slowly at first but as the talking went on, picking up volume, so too did the electric energy around them grew. 

Yuuri shot furtive glances at the betas stationed around the room. They had clearly taken note of the change in the air. He had never done anything like this before…Had Mila said anything about Yuuri coming from the Eros? Surely not, or he wouldn’t have been allowed around the others? Would he? He hadn’t thought to wonder about it before. He had been took tired, sad at the idea that it might be days before he could see Viktor again. If they would allow him to come pick Yuuri up. The claim mark meant he couldn’t be given to another alpha, not that the military had to respect it and reunite him and Viktor.

Some of the betas were shooting him glances that did not look very friendly. They could probably keep him in the small room they assigned him if they wanted. Keep him from speaking with the other omegas….not that it mattered much now. He looked around the room, at all the heads now leaned together, at the hushed and hurried conversations. 

Whatever it was that he had done, it was too late to take back. 

A very large, very agitated, beta began making his way directly towards Yuuri’s group. And he prepared himself for the confrontation. This was it, he could maybe say something, like he didn’t know why everyone was acting all strange. Or any one of several deferments he dismissed as soon as they formed. It didn't matter what he said, he would be singled out. As the new element that had caused the disturbance in this once calm sea. 

Just when Yuuri was getting used to the idea of solitary confinement the doors to the room flew open and Marek appeared. Like a gangly grey haired angel! 

“Yuuri~” He stopped short, taking in the condition of the room. “What is going on here, Isak?”

The beta who had been halfway across the room to Yuuri stopped and glared at Marek now. “I don’t know, he’s agitating the other omegas somehow.” He swung his gaze back to Yuuri then, Yuuri fought the urge to hunch over on himself.

“Well, it doesn’t matter.” Marek turned to Yuuri with a large smile. “Yuuri, your alpha is here to take you home.”

Yuuri was on his feet in a flash. Around the room everyone had grown quiet. But it was there, under the surface. Tension. Stretched thin. Waiting to break.

As he crossed the room the others rose around him. Watched him as he left. Back a free life. Back to something they had never considered. But now they knew. Now they wanted. A life lived on their terms….so close. 

So close.

It was a relief to walk out of the nest. With every step the dark mood lifted from his shoulders. He would be back. Or at the least, he would do some poking around. Now that he’d been there. Seen so many looks of longing...certain that if he were to offer them a way out they would all jump for it. There was no way he could just leave them. 

The halls were loud with the tapping of Marek’s boots….shoes. Yuuri was going to need some shoes. But Marek had it covered. With the well practiced grace that said he did this sort of thing often. Marek had Yuuri’s shoes and cloak ready and waiting for him. The shoes cleaned of all the mud they had tracked in earlier and his cloak was dry and warm. As though he had set it by a fire. It had only been a few hours. Marek worked quickly.

Viktor was at the door. Inside instead of out this time. He turned when he heard them approach. He was paler than usual. There was a pinched quality to his eyes and mouth, even as his lips quirked up to a small smile. And though there was relief and joy that filtered over the bond when he saw Yuuri, it was overshadowed by something else. Something hazy and dark. 

Yuuri sped up when they got closer, throwing himself at Viktor when they were in range. God, it felt good. Right. To be back in his arms. It hadn’t even been that long. Yet it had been far too long all the same. 

“Ready to go?” Viktor smoothed a hand down Yuuri’s back. And Yuuri, unable to find words, nodded into his shoulder. He was ready. Ready to go. Ready for some quiet. 

Ready to pick up the pieces of the mess they were in. Ready to start finding their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Loves!! Oh my god I had no idea it's been so long!!! I can't even remember what took me so long here...but it's been three weeks...Last week was....less than great. It was just, one of those weeks, you know. So I'm sorry this took so long!! 
> 
> I'm so happy to be in Russia now! So many great things ahead!! 
> 
> Yegor has now been changed to Zhora, Thanks to Elementicy!! It is a diminutive for Georgi, and it's really cute! Thank you for the suggestions!
> 
> If you read The Chosen Ceremonies you've probably noticed some similarities. XD when I first started talking to Klyamoor about CC and she sent me her outline for the story I just laughed and was like....well, we're channeling the same muse! Once she was caught up on this story she was amazed at how true that was. It's been maybe more subtle before, but with showing the temples it's definitely more clear now, I just think it's funny how that worked out. (As Klyamoor hadn't ever read this story until we started talking)
> 
> If anyone wants it...I have a youtube playlist.  
> ( https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5YWV33K1YG82OIH2toMbmTgG1Yhj6d8K )  
> since I know people like hearing the music that writers listen to while writing...however the hodgepodge of music that is my playlist doesn't really effect my writing. But It might be entertaining. I add and subtrack at random. But please enjoy!
> 
> And I think that's it for this update!! Let me know if you have any question, or concerns! You guys. I can't stress enough how you lighten up my day, my week! Thank you so much for hanging in there! 
> 
> NEXT TIME! 
> 
> (Happy boofing heard in the distance)


	22. What Makes A Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look!! Added tags and a rating change?! Huh... ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)

Chapter twenty two: What Makes a Home

 

The rain had picked up when Viktor left the compound. The constant opaque drizzle had turned into stinging pelting drops that held a promise of ice. He wasted no time darting from the carriage once it had stopped, racing up the steps and pounding on the massive temple doors with all he had. 

The same beta as before, Marek, ushered him in and went to find Yuuri. And it was all he could do to keep to the entryway. To not follow. Viktor was in enough trouble as it was, he didn’t need to add to it with the scandal of racing through an omega temple. So he stood, patient, waiting.

Through the bond Yuuri’s anxiety reigned. Whatever was happening here Yuuri was not enjoying it. Viktor stuffed his sweaty palms into the pockets of the his coat….keep calm. He’s coming. He’s safe. Even now his emotions were changing. The quick jolt from purely anxious and miserable to hopeful was painful in its intensity. 

He smelled them before he saw them. He had barely gotten turned around before Yuuri was in his arms, hugging him fiercely. Viktor looked him over as best as he could, smoothing a hand down his back, trying to comfort him. His clothes were now dry, and clean. He was warm and seemed safe. “Ready to go?” Yuuri nodding into his shoulder was the only answer he received. He hadn’t expected more, not with how clouded the bond was. Yuuri needed to rest. 

They both needed rest, to be alone. Together. 

He thanked Marek for all his help before leading Yuuri out the door into the driving the rain. Viktor bundled Yuuri into the carriage as quickly as he could. But they were both drenched and shivering by the time the door was shut and the carriage lurched out of the temple gates. 

He didn’t speak. He couldn’t say what he needed in the cab. The constant rocking and the rain near deafening on the hood saw to that. All he could do was hold Yuuri’s shivering form close. His fatigue thrumming through the bond and Viktor wasn’t far behind him. 

The ride to his building luckily wasn’t far. The meticulously kept brownstone was close enough to the military complex that he could walk comfortably, even in the rain and snow. In no time the carriage was stopping before his building, his little gated garden that someone else took care of, with neighbors he hardly even spoke to. 

The driver came around to open the door for them and Viktor thanked him before leading Yuuri through the wrought iron gate, up the steps and through the door as quickly as he could. The dim entryway was instantly warmer but he didn’t let go of Yuuri, who still clung to him, still shivering, still silent. 

The hall was papered in grey patterned in black filigree. The bark wooden floors were scuffed but well cared for, and a series of gas lamps hung on the walls. Though only one was lit at the moment, and turned down so low it did little to light the place. Viktor helped Yuuri out of his cloak and hung it on a wrack by the door, before divesting himself of Mila’s coat and doing the same. 

“I’ll be there in a just a second.” rang a very familiar rough voice from down the hall, along with the clang and clatter of what was obviously a teacup being set down quickly and a chair scuffing across a tiled floor. 

Viktor smiled, “It’s only me, Edwin. I’m afraid I don’t have my key.” There was a very distinct sound of breaking china and a wild mop of grey hair popped out into the hall. 

“Mr Nikiforov, what a surprise. What a marvelous surprise!” Edwin trundled down the hall, patting his waistcoat, “Not to worry, sir, I’ll send the boy to fetch you a new key. Quick as a jiff, like last time. No worries no worries. Oh!” His hazy green eyes finally landed on Yuuri, “And who is this?” He rose a wild grey eyebrow. Viktor had never brought anyone back to his flat, let alone a soaking wet omega who clung him for warmth. 

“Edwin, I’d like to introduce you to my mate, Yuuri.” Despite the day, being captured, being held in Russia, a prisoner in all but name, Viktor beamed. This was the first time he had been able to introduce Yuuri as his mate. It felt good, right. It healed something in him, something that had withered when they were taken. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Yuuri lifted a hand to Edwin, but made no move to break away from Viktor. Edwin took his hand delicately in his own. 

“My, aren’t you just adorable!” He patted Yuuri’s hand before letting it go and turning towards Viktor’s side of the building. “Well, don’t let me keep you two. You’ll be wanting to get warm and dry, no doubt.”

“Yes, that would be grand, actually. Oh and Edwin, I probably don’t have anything edible in there at all. Could you send out for something. Maybe something from Nyna’s.”

“I know just the thing, sir. I’ll send the boy for that first.” Edwin stopped in front of his door, finally pulling out the giant keyring that surely weighed the poor man down, and unlocked the door for them. 

“Thank you, as always Edwin. You’re a lifesaver.” Viktor lead Yuuri through the door, and into his cold dark flat. 

“I’m just here for serve, sir.” Edwin bowed, and with a promise of sending up more wood, excused himself to get Viktor’s orders seen to. 

Closing the door was like closing out the world. This flat, these cold and impersonal walsl, had never been a haven for him. But the warm hands that reached for his own, the bright brown eyes and tender smile were. His Yuuri. His mate. Yuuri was home, was his haven in so many ways. More than anything or anyone ever had been before. 

“So,” Yuuri smirked. “Lose your keys often?”

Viktor laughed, and it was like a cloud lifted from his heart. Yuuri teasing him. It was so normal. “It happens enough. Come on.” Viktor took off his boots quickly before taking Yuuri's shoulders and leading him through the flat to his bedroom. 

Yuuri looked around him as they went, and Viktor was far too aware of what he would see. The heavy wooden furnishings were obviously rich. The upholstery all well kept, the wallpaper and paneling pristine. The flat was immaculate. 

Like no one lived there at all. 

The bedroom was no different. A large four poster took up most of the room along with several massive wardrobes. Viktor went into the adjoining bathroom, suddenly grateful he had replaced the original bath with a much larger tub. Yuuri need never know that he had only done so in order to bathe Makkachin more effectively. It more than served his purse of wanting to bathe with his mate….now that he had one. 

He turned the taps, and added a bit of lightly scented oil to the running water before turning back to Yuuri. 

And it hit him. They were alone, truly alone. For the first time since bonding, since they were officially mates if not mated. Heat coiled through Viktor then. Not mated...yet. The rosy blush that spread across Yuuri’s cheeks under Viktor’s gaze was enough to tell him Yuuri was thinking the same thing. 

That and his scent. The ripe peaches now standing out the strongest of all….but there was something else.

Viktor crinkled his nose, “You smell like that beta, the one at the temple.” Crossing the room took Yuuri in his arms and buried his face in Yuuri’s neck.

“Oh?” Yuuri cleared his throat, “He was very...hands on.” Yuuri gasped as Viktor’s hands went to his clothing and he began untying the sash that kept his shirt closed. They would have to find Yuuri suitable clothing. He could wear Viktor’s while they were around the house, but for the ball, for going out, they would need to find him things more suitable for omegas. 

….Playing by Yakov’s rules was going to have some very annoying obstacles.

Firmly pushing all that to the side for now, Viktor nuzzled further into Yuuri’s neck. “I need to fix that.” His voice was low, husky, as the silky clothing slid from Yuuri’s shoulders to pool on the floor and Viktor took a step back to look at him. And god, he was gorgeous. Slender, strong. Yet there were curves and softness. “Beautiful.” the breathy word simply tumbled from him. 

Yuuri laughed, reaching up to card his fingers through Viktor’s silver locks. “And how do you plan on ‘fixing it’?” he smiled coyly, his hands ghosting down Viktor’s chest as he began to unbutton his shirt for him. 

“Well, first, we should bathe.” And then he definitely wanted to do some things that might render that bath pointless. But it had been too long since either of them of done more than wash off with some warm water. 

Yuuri hummed in agreement, his hands having divested Viktor of his shirt were now working on his belt, and, for just a second, Viktor forgot how to breathe. Then he was working on the ties to Yuuri silky trousers. He wanted nothing more than to capture those perfect lips in a kiss, but if they started down that path there would be no turning back. Viktor could be patient. He could wait, he really could.

Usually.

But in that moment, there would be no holding back. So instead of lifting Yuuri, pressing him into the counter and losing himself in strong arms and soft lips. He took Yuuri’s hand and lead him to the steaming bath. When Yuuri was settled against the side of the porcelain, water nearly to his shoulders, Viktor stepped in next to him. And noticed that much like himself, Yuuri was also enjoying the sight. 

“See something you like?” Viktor gave a completely over the top wink as he settled in front of Yuuri, smiling broadly as Yuuri’s cheeks turned a deep crimson. 

Yuuri covered his face with his hands and groaned. “How can you so attractive and embarrassing all at once?”

“Talent, obviously.” Viktor took one of the wash cloths he’d brought and scooped up the soap, working it into a lather. “Lilia...ugh, Yakov’s ex-wife, will be coming by early tomorrow to drop off Makkachin. I can’t wait for you to meet him!” He smiled, or tried to at least, as he motioned Yuuri forward. 

Yuuri slid across the smooth tub so that he was sitting between VIktor’s legs, as close as he could get without actually being in his lap. “T-that’s good. I can’t wait to meet him.” His concern skittered across the bond. “What else?” His voice was calm, even as a jolt of pain, quick was hummingbird's heartbeat, pulsed through him as his slender fingers traced the scar on Viktor’s shoulder. 

What else… “I’m grounded, so to speak.” Viktor sighed. Smoothing the soapy cloth over Yuuri’s skin. “It won’t be as easy as packing you up and tossing you on a boat...I won’t even to able to get near the docks unless there’s a ceremonial reason.” 

“He banned you from the docks?”

“Worse. I’ve been promoted.” Viktor winced as Yuuri gasped. 

“Viktor! Really?” 

Viktor sighed. “I’m now ‘Admiral Nikiforov’. Lean back now, get your hair wet.” When Yuuri sat back up Viktor began to work some soap into this hair...It had grown a bit in the time that they’d met. He rather enjoyed it longer. The better to run his fingers through.

“Viktor?” Yuuri called him back from his musings, large brown eyes questioning.

“Admirals don’t sail, unless it’s going to war or something like that...so we’re stuck here until we can think of something. Though I don’t know what that could be. Yakov is going to have me watched very closely.”

Yuuri nodded, “We knew being able to get on a boat or ship was something of a long shot anyway. We can plan around this, Viktor. It’ll just take a bit longer is all.” Viktor nodded, motioning that Yuuri should lean back again to rinse his hair. When he came back up Yuuri to took the cloth from him and began to lather it with the soap, eyeing Viktor with a small smile. “What about Sara and Mickey.” His casual tone at odds with the gleam in his eyes.

Viktor gulped….Yuuri began to run the washcloth over him, and it had to be his imagination running wild that made it feel so good. It was the best sensation he had ever experienced in his whole life. He had to clear his throat before he could speak. “He isn’t sending them off, for now at least. We have time. If they can give him some ‘useful’ information, they might be able to stay longer.”

“Too bad I won’t be able to see them.” Yuuri huffed, his already gentle hands were feather light as they trailed over Viktor’s scar. “I could tell them what to say. But they should be able to think of something. Well Sara should, she’s smart. If she can keep Mickey quiet-” Viktor grabbed his wrist gently. Stopping his continued inspection of his injury, cutting off Yuuri’s rambling. 

“Sorry,” Yuuri laughed thickly, there was nothing humorous in either his voice or the bond though. He ran his fingers over Viktor’s shoulders, when he spoke again his voice was small, fail. “When I think about how close I was to losing you...I just-”

“Shh, solnishko.” Viktor cupped Yuuri’s face in his hands. His heart squeezing in his chest at the unshed tears in Yuuri's eyes. He gathered Yuuri into his arms, holding him tightly against his chest. “I’m never going to leave you.”

“You can’t promise that.” Yuuri clung to him, trembling as much as before. 

Viktor ran a hand down Yuuri’s back, beads of water rolled down his creamy skin. What could he say to that? Nothing, nothing. Because it was true. They didn’t lead calm safe lives. There was danger and uncertainty. And in that moment he wanted nothing more than to give it all up. To take the cushy promotion and stay here, safe and sound on the shore. Become the man Yakov wanted him to be. Just another alpha who had worked their way up the ladder to success. Now living a comfortable life with a mate. They could settle down, have children….be happy.

But they couldn’t. Yuuri couldn’t. Which meant neither could he. 

It occurred to VIktor then that for the first time since bonding they were both sending the same signals, the same emotions, through the bond. Love. Fear. Trust and need. He leaned back far enough to do the one thing he had been aching to do all day. Through the whole trip here from China. 

Ever since that last time when they had bonded. It hadn’t been safe before, on the Agape. They held each other through the night, but they were never safe. Never able to let their guards down.

Until now. 

Their lips met, desperation and impatience meeting in perfect rhapsodic harmony. Hands flew into damp hair, or skittered over soapy skin. Viktor took Yuuri’s waist and brought him closer, eliciting a gasp from him and Viktor wasted no time in deepening the kiss. 

Viktor growled low as Yuuri settled more firmly on his lap. Rolling his hips up, grinding his growing erection against Yuuri’s thigh. Yuuri broke away from the kiss with a small gasp. “Wait!” 

And Viktor stopped short, just about to reclaim those plump kiss stained lips. Had...had he gone too far?

But Yuuri, hands planted on Viktor’s shoulders, rolled his own hips. Viktor’s soul nearly left his body then. To float away on a cloud. He tilted his head back and groaned in true. When his eyes could focus again Yuuri was looking at him, smoldering eyes so dark as to be nearly black. He smirked at Viktor’s obvious troubles. “I couldn’t possibly mate with someone so dirty.”

Viktor blinked, confused…. “What” 

Yuuri placed a finger over his lips, promptly cutting off anything he might have said. With a wicked grin to took up the soap and scooted back just enough to give Viktor room. “Now lean back and get your hair wet so I can wash it.”

And yes. Yes! That’s exactly what he was going to do. Viktor obeyed quickly. Watching with fascination as Yuuri, still seated on his lap, went to work washing his hair. And if Viktor thought being washed by Yuuri was the best sensation, it didn’t even compare to fingers tangled in his hair as Yuuri first worked soap into a lather then as he guided Viktor’s head down to thoroughly rinse it out. 

Satisfied that he was now clean...not to mention still quite painfully hard, Viktor tried to recapture Yuuri’s lips….at exactly the same moment a knock from the front door echoed down the hall to them. 

Viktor groaned, their lips had already met, they were so close! Yuuri giggled though, brushing Viktor’s hair back from his face. “Go answer it, it’s probably just the food. I’ll get the room warmed up.” And Viktor couldn’t deny him anything. Even putting off finally being with Yuuri. Not when Yuuri was giving him ‘that look’, the one so full of love that it warmed Viktor completely...he didn’t need a fire.

“I’ll be quick.” And with that he kissed Yuuri once on the forehead before getting out of the tub, throwing on a robe, that he hoped was fluffy enough to hide his obvious..umm...excitement, and heading down to get the door. 

Edwin had been working as a caretaker for this building longer than Viktor had been alive. He had probably seen and heard everything by now. He didn’t even bat an eye at Viktor’s state of undress. He simply pushed a cart into the flat, bowing deeply before excusing himself once again. 

The food had been set out, topped with a metal cover to keep warm. Probably Edwin’s doing. Viktor took the cart and moved it to his rarely used kitchen. If the lids didn’t keep them warm enough, well...maybe he’d actually use his oven for once tonight. 

With food taken care of for now, Viktor hurried back down the hall. Lured by the scent of overripe peaches and flowers. That those two scents would be the most prominent when Yuuri was aroused was...very pleasing. And the though the scent gave him some idea of what to expect, he had somehow not pictured this. Yuuri naked, stoking a fire to life in the cold grate. The orange glow warming his glistening skin. 

As quietly as he could Viktor walked over to the stack of towels he had fetched earlier and took one. He came up behind Yuuri just as he stood from the now merrily crackling fire. Viktor wrapped Yuuri in the towel and then folded him into his arms. “Can’t have you getting cold now.”

Yuuri rolled his head back to rest on Viktor’s shoulder. “And how do you propose to keep me warm.” His teasing smirk had Viktor heating all over again. He turned Yuuri in his arms and kissed him deeply. Giving into both the instinct to dry off his mate so he didn’t catch a cold, and the very demanding need to touch every part of Yuuri’s body. He ran the towel over every inch of Yuuri, while simultaneously walking him back towards the bed. 

He lost track of steps and time as they moved. At some point they had made it to the bed and he was now hovering over Yuuri, who lay naked under him as they kissed. At some point they had lost Yuuri’s towel and Viktor’s robe, but he was far from cold. 

At some point they had stopped kissing and simply lay there, staring at one another. Eyes dark, skin flushed. Both completely out of breath. 

“I never thought,” Yuuri began, he had to take several deep breaths before he could continue. He brought a hand up to caress Viktor’s cheek as he was finally able to speak. “I never thought I would find a mate. What with the life I led. And…” He blinked up at Viktor, smiling softly. “And I never thought about love before. I’m still not sure I know what it is...but when I’m with you. What I feel for you, what I feel from you.” His fingers trailed down to the bond mark on VIktor’s neck.

“I believe that might be love.” 

Viktor was a loss, of words, of breath. How could Yuuri be so perfect? So dear? There weren’t words to describe what he felt. Words would only make light of the divine buoyancy inside him. Instead he leaned down and kissed Yuuri tenderly. Secure that Yuuri could feel what couldn’t be spoken. 

It was slower after that. The desperation long passed into something gentle, burning. Viktor moved from straddling Yuuri’s hips to slotting himself between Yuuri’s legs. He hooked a hand under one of Yuuri’s legs, lifting up just enough to angle his hips better before sliding his hand down Yuuri’s thigh to the perfect curve of ass. Squeezing lightly before moving yet lower. 

Yuuri gasped into his mouth as Viktor ran a finger over his entrance. Already hot and dripping with slick. Nails dug into Viktor’s chest from where Yuuri’s hands rested on him, the pressure growing as, oh so carefully, Viktor pressed a finger into Yuuri’s tight heat. 

Yuuri broke the kiss, head falling back as his eyes close. Saying Viktor’s name. Like a prayer. Like a lifeline. 

But his hands were not idle. As he moaned, as Viktor pressed in and out of him, carefully adding a second finger to help stretch him. Yuuri’s hands roved down Viktor’s torso until he was gripping Viktor, hard and tight. Without thinking he began thrusting into Yuuri’s grip, a third finger joining the others. He began pressing, curling his fingers to find just the right spot. 

When Yuuri threw his head back with a low cry Viktor smiled. He angled his wrist so that he could hit that sweet spot often, but not too much to be overwhelming. He moved down Yuuri’s neck to nibble and nip at the bondmark there. 

“Yes,” Yuuri’s voice was husky, aerial. “Viktor. Viktor please. I need you. Now!” 

“Patience, my love. I don’t want to rush and hurt you.” Though in honesty Yuuri was so wet, the slick now running down Viktor’s wrist, that Viktor could probably push in right now with no trouble. But he did not want any discomfort for Yuuri. Not now. Not ever. 

Yuuri whined and began thrust impatiently down on Viktor’s fingers. Well, he wasn’t having that. His teeth bit harder into the bondmark, pulling another gasp from Yuuri as he stopped, going almost boneless. But Viktor did take pity on his needy love. Speeding up, and stretching his fingers further apart. Yuuri’s hands flew up to Viktor’s back, nails digging in as his words dissolved into ecstatic babbling. A minute more and Viktor was satisfied. 

He removed his fingers, shushing Yuuri’s protests with a gentle kiss. He coated his now quite painful erection with Yuuri’s slick from his hand. With his free hand he cupped Yuuri’s cheek, getting him to open his eyes and look at Viktor. 

“I love you.” He ran his thumb tenderly over Yuuri’s smooth skin. Gentle and low, his voice a whisper. Unsure if Yuuri was even capable of hearing him at this point. Carefully, he tilted Yuuri’s hips, and guided himself slowly...so slowly, into Yuuri. 

Yuuri’s head fell back to the bed, mouth open in a silent moan as his back arched beautifully. “That’s it, zvezda. You’re doing so, ah, so good.” Fuck, he was still so tight. Viktor eased back out before sliding in a little further. It took a few more slow thrusts before he was fully seated. And he took a moment, panting, waiting for them both to adjust. 

“Are you alright my Yuuri?” 

Hazy brown eyes met his, though they were dark and unfocused, the smile, the high flush of his cheeks spoke of his pleasure. The same pleasure that now sizzled over the bond. 

“Viktor please!” Yuuri’s eyes were bright now, demanding. And As always, there was no way he could ever refuse Yuuri anything. He started up a rolling pace. Yuuri’s gasps, his delicious moans were music, and Viktor wanted to listen to it every day for the rest of his life. 

It was bliss, pure and simple. 

Viktor wasn’t inexperienced. Far from it. But nothing, no previous encounter could even hold a candle here. What was it about love that changed it? Made it more. That the man under him, clinging to him, singing his name, was not the first. But knowing he would be the last...made it sweeter than all the others. 

In a moment of inspiration he leaned forward to whisper in Yuuri’s ear. “Hold on tight.” And without another warning he wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s back and lifted him, rising up until they were both seated upright, with Yuuri on top. “Is this alright?”

“Yes.” Yuuri breathed out, gripping Viktors shoulders. Even in his haze, in his need, he was cautious of Viktor’s injury. Viktor rolled his hips up, moaning loudly as Yuuri took the cue, and took the reigns. He began riding Viktor with a smooth undulating motion. 

And god, Viktor wasn’t going to last much longer. He snapped his hips up to meet Yuuri’s downward thrusts. Holding onto his waist with one hand, Viktor snaked the other between them to take Yuuri’s neglected member. Precum slicked the tip, Viktor ran his thumb down it and into the slit. He buried his face in Yuuri’s shoulder as Yuuri cried out with abandon. Head thrown back and wild in his pleasure. A few pumps of his wrist had Yuuri spilling, hot and fast, in his hand. As Yuuri’s walls clenched around his cock he couldn’t hold back. With a breathy cry, Yuuri’s name falling over and over from his lips, Viktor cam hard still sheathed inside him. 

Yuuri rested his forehead on Viktor’s shoulder, and for several long seconds they simply were. Heavy breaths, sweaty limbs tangled together. Viktor would have stayed there forever. 

“We’re going to need another bath.” Yuuri’s smile pressed into his shoulder as he spoke.

Viktor rubbed his unsoiled hand down Yuuri’s back. “How about you get that started while see about setting up dinner.”

“Sounds good.” Yuuri rose, hissing slightly as he unseated himself from Viktor. Viktor was quick to rise with him, holding onto him to make sure he was steady enough to make it into the bathroom on his own. 

He picked his robe up from the floor where it had dropped and, satisfied upon hearing the water running, made his way back to the kitchen to check on dinner. 

It was still warm enough, though no longer piping hot. It would be more than suitable to eat without using the oven. He wheeled the whole cart down the hall, pushing it into the bathroom next to the tub. “We can eat dinner and relax.” 

Yuuri was rubbing himself down with a damp cloth, so as not to be dirty when they soaked. Viktor took the hint and did the same, and once they were clean enough he helped Yuuri back into the bath once again. 

Yuuri rested against Viktor’s chest as they ate. And soon the warmth, the food, the stress of the day finally caught them. It wasn’t long before Yuuri was dozing on his chest and Viktor was having trouble keeping his own eyes open. 

As gently as he could he bundled Yuuri out of the bath, dried him off, and wrapped him in a robe. The tray could stay there until the morning, the trip down the hall and to the kitchen suddenly much too far for his liking. He walked Yuuri back to the bed and helped him lay down. His eyes long closed before he even hit the pillows. 

The fire was still going, if not rolling. Viktor poked it up, throwing another log on before climbing into the bed himself. He drew Yuuri’s sleeping form in his arms. Hugging him tight, wishing to never let him go. The importance of the night. The beauty of it. The rightness. Would have to give way to the reality of dawn all too soon. 

He would be forced to become Admiral Nikiforov. To show up at work, to attend a ball in his honor. To parade Yuuri around like a prize. 

He hadn’t told Yuuri yet...how would he take it? He had spent his whole life fighting against such a thing, and now….now he was mated, bonded and bedded, by an alpha with wealth and power. Even if said power was only an illusion now. 

His Yuuri was strong. He would do what they had to in order to survive and see to the survival of his crew and family. 

That didn’t make it hurt any less. 

Viktor fell asleep, Yuuri pressed closely to his chest. Tomorrow they would wake and don the masks Yakov had made for them. 

But for tonight, they were simply themselves. Simply in love. 

It was as close to perfection as Viktor had ever come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Loves!! Happy one year YOI anniversary!! 
> 
> So wow, this was NOT what this chapter was supposed to be....And honestly it didn't even occur to me, until Yuuri was in the tub watching Viktor getting undress (First draft had to go back and rewrite EVERYTHING) that this, THIS, is the point in the story where this scene would happen naturally....I just wasn't prepared XD. So thank you so much to Klyamoor for helping me out here, for listening to me and giving me suggestions while I was still shocked that this was actually happening....You're the best!! 
> 
> So....I'm sorry for promising Makkachin and then not giving you Makkachin. But you can kinda take that up with Klyamoor, as when I lamented that this scene would mean no Makka in this chapter her reply was simply "MAKKA CAN WAIT!" ...\\(★ω★)/
> 
> I really felt I couldn't have added anything else I was planning to here. Even though this scene wasn't planned once I knew it was going to happen it didn't feel right to add anything that would take the significance away from the moment. It would have cheapened it. So next time we'll really begin to sink our teeth in the juicy bits. 
> 
> I suppose, apart from all that, I don't have much to say. I'm still not super confident in my smut writing abilities...I just don't do it, and as an ace I often completely blank on what should occur in the moment (Despite like, being married and actually knowing what SHOULD happen XD )....So I hope it was enjoyable, and conveyed the love they share. ♡
> 
> Thank you all so much for your continued love and support. I've been trying to get better at answering comments. But know I read everything and it means the world to me!! I couldn't ask for better readers! ♡
> 
> Now!
> 
> NEXT TIME!!
> 
> An angry kitten comes to Russia!


	23. Life

Chapter twenty three: Living

 

It was warm, soft….and still. 

The absence of movement, the sea’s gentle rocking, brought him out of sleep. Made him open his eyes and accept where he was. 

Where they were. 

In Viktor’s home. In Viktor’s bed...in Viktor’s arms. 

Yuuri turned just enough to look into his still sleeping face. Careful to not wake him. Gently, gently, he lifted a hand to run through Viktor’s short silver hair. His poor love. He hadn’t complained on the ship, on their way here. But his alpha instincts had been running on high since China. 

He hardly slept. He wouldn’t eat a thing until Yuuri had eaten first. The wound on his shoulder and their bonding only served to push him further over the edge. Instincts telling him that he was injured and needed to be more vigilant. It was no wonder Viktor was sleeping so hard. 

 

Yuuri snuggled deeper into Viktor, into the warm bedding. Hiding the sudden flush of his cheeks in his mates chest. Last night had been….beyond his dreams. It hadn’t been a lie when had said that he’d given up on find a mate.

No one had every reached out to him like Viktor. Sparked something deep in him. A warmth, a fire. No matter the difficulties that faced them, the obstacles...Viktor was there. Going as far as Yuuri needed him to. Meeting him where he was. 

Completing him. 

It had been perfect. Viktor was perfect. 

Sleep pulled back on him. Lulled by the warmth of their bed, and Viktor’s presence. Strong. Safe. Yuuri surrendered once more to bliss.

 

~~~

 

This moment. If it could only last forever. 

But Yakov had been clear on what Viktor had to do. And for the time he couldn’t afford to deviate from it. There was no reason he should have to wake Yuuri. Though when he moved, his love’s eyes blinked opened and a small smile curved his perfect lips. 

“Good morning, Vitya.” 

And he could have melted. If that were a viable excuse he would have sent a message to Yakov right away. ‘Sorry, can’t make it in today. I have died from perfection.’ 

He ran a gentle hand through Yuuri’s tousled hair. “Good morning, moya lyubov.” He gave in and kissed those lips. How could he not. But he couldn’t indulge as he wanted. With a sad sigh he pulled away. “I have to get ready...Yakov was very clear.”

Yuuri nodded and sat up, wincing slightly. “I’m fine!” He smiled, taking Viktor’s face in his hands as Viktor opened his mouth, about to berate himself for being too rough. Their time together. Possibly Yuuri’s first time with anyone...he hadn’t thought to ask after Yuuri’s reluctance to talk of such things. He could respect his mate’s privacy, after all….but….he hadn’t wanted to hurt him.

“Vitya, look at me. I’m fine.” He smiled, leaning in kiss Viktor before rolling out of the bed. “See! I’m great. Now stop worrying. You have to get dressed and…” He looked around the room sheepishly. “And….I just realized I don’t have any clothes.”

Viktor’s head tilted back as he laughed, Yuuri’s cheek’s blooming a lovely deep pink. Oh his love. How He could so easily pull Viktor out of his own head. Out of thoughts that did no one any good. Back to the now. Back to what mattered. 

Viktor slid out of the bed, taking Yuuri in his arms. “Oh my love, we’ll find you something. We’ll ask Lilia when she comes, or I’ll ask Mila. They should know where we can get some clothes for you. Oh!” Viktor’s own smile faded into wariness as he looked down at Yuuri. “I guess we need to come up with something for tonight….”

“Why? Viktor what happens tonight.” 

Yuuri’s stern tone made Viktor wince, just a little. “A ball held in my honor, for my, um, promotion. And the, ugh, liberation of an omega from the Eros.” 

Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them once more they gleamed with determination. His mouth was set firmly, and Viktor would have fought whole armies right then and there if Yuuri demanded it of him.

“We’ll deal with whatever comes our way, Vitya. We can get through a few silly balls.”

“Oh, Yuuri!” Viktor buried his face in Yuuri’s shoulder, holding him tight. “What did I do to deserve you, my love?”

He never got a chance to answer as a knock echoed down the hall. Viktor perked up immediately. “Makka!” He grabbed Yuuri by the hand and nearly ran down the hall to the door. Behind him Yuuri voiced some protests….something about them not being dressed?

Which was ridiculous. They were in robes and hardly indecent. Especially for Lilia and Makka. Both of whom had seen Viktor in a lot less….Lilia and Yakov had watched over him when he was a child. And evidently three year old Viktor had trouble keeping his clothes on….Come to think of it twenty eight year old Viktor had that same problem after a few bottles of wine….

Which Lilia had most certainly been privy to at least once….

Viktor threw the door open and was immediately tackled by a mass of brown, curly, fur. “Makka! Oh, Makkachin! I’ve missed you so much!” Viktor buried his face in the warm soft fur. Trying very hard not to weep with joy. It had been too long. His poor Makka probably Lilia was his owner now. 

Viktor looked up, standing in the doorway in a severely cut yellow coat, every hair in place, was Lilia.

“I can’t thank you enough, as always, Lilia.” Viktor got to his feet, arms still wrapped around Makkachin’s upper body. Lifting most of the dog up with him. 

Ever so slightly the corner of her lip twitched. It was as much of a smile as Viktor usually received. Only moments of great emotion were able to wring anything more substantial from her. But despite her stern demeanor, Lilia had a soft spot for Makkachin.

Though once she had informed him Makka would never be a proper dog. Her own immaculately trained pack of hunting hounds and show dogs a testament to her knowledge in that area. 

She seemed to love Makka for the simple fact that all her attempts at training failed. 

This was usually the point in their exchange where she gave Makka some sort of praise for ‘trying his best’ before assuring Viktor she’d always be available. But her head jerked up suddenly. As though she had scented something…. Much like one of her hounds. Her eyes locking onto something just behind Viktor.

...Oh, right!

“Lilia! Let me introduce you.” Viktor turned, Yuuri was partly behind the settee closest to the entryway and Viktor waved him over. Yuuri walked around to him slowly, hugging his robe tight to his small frame. When he was close enough Viktor disentangled an arm from Makka to pull Yuuri into the embrace. 

Makka took the closeness, as Viktor held them both tight, to acquaint himself with his new parent. By promptly licking all over Yuuri’s face.

“This is my mate, Yuuri!” Viktor beamed. It felt as good the second time saying as it had the first. And to say it to someone he had known his whole life! “Yuuri, this is Lilia. She used to be married to Yakov, and she watches Makka when I’m away. Oh….and she used to be the prima ballerina at the Bolshoi. Now she trains dancers.” 

“Oh...It’s a pleasure to meet you, alpha Lilia.” 

She gave a small bow in Yuuri’s direction before fixing Viktor with a hard gaze. The same one she had used when he had broken her favorite teapot as a child. And though it had been an accident, in a fit of guilt and fear, he had tried to hide the pieces so she wouldn’t find out. When she had discovered the evidence later on she had given him this look. Not anger. But something that said she knew the truth, and she wouldn’t accept any lying. 

“You met an Asian omega in a temple in the Swiss Alps?” 

Viktor took a deep breath and fixed his most dazzling smile in place. It was time to put Yakov’s plan to work. 

“Not exactly. Um, the vacation was a cover up. I actually went in search of the Eros. Well it’s a long story.” Viktor gave a short huff of laughter. “I managed to get on board the Eros and well, that’s where I found Yuuri.” 

The words were bitter. Harder to get out that he had imagined they would be….but they had agreed on what to do. Yuuri stood in his arms. One hand grasping Viktor’s forearm, the other moving gently over Makka’s face. He didn’t look up at Lilia. But Viktor could feel his nerves through the bond. 

Lilia’s gaze hadn’t softened, or changed in the slightest. Viktor quickly jumped to change the subject. “LIlia, I was actually wondering if you could help us. You see, we had to flee rather quickly and I’m afraid I don’t have any clothes for Yuuri here.” 

Lilia raked her gaze over Yuuri then, nodding to herself. “I have some that will do. But You need to send for a tailor soon, Vitya. Honestly.” She crossed her bony arms, amusement coloring her voice. “This is why most people plan ahead before taking a mate.”

 

“It was...sudden.” That wasn’t exactly not true. They had ‘suddenly’ been captured after all. “Oh, um, we need something by tonight.”

She sighed. “I have something. Should I just bring it by the compound?”

“No, leave it here with Edwin. He’ll run it up to Yuuri while I’m gone. And Thank you so much, Lilia. You’re a lifesaver!”

Lilia left with very little fanfare after that. And Viktor sat Makka down, who immediately ran off to do….whatever it is puppies do when they come back home after being gone so long. 

He rose from the floor and was just about to raid his kitchen for anything, anything, that could possibly pass for breakfast….otherwise he’d have to call down for Edwin….

But Yuuri hadn’t moved. He stood, still watching the door. A curious expression on his face. So instead of heading to the kitchen Viktor came up behind Yuuri, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into his shoulder. 

“What’s wrong, my love?”

Yuuri leaned his head back into Viktor, humming gently. “She knows we’re lying.”

Viktor laughed softly. “Of course she does. But Lilia won’t say anything. Especially if Yakov corroborates our story. She’s dealt with him and the military enough to know when lies are needed.”

Yuuri nodded. “And she just has omega appropriate ball attire? She’s an alpha.”

“She’s very good friends with many of the dress makers in town. Years of using them for her shows and the like. I assure you she’ll have only the best and latest fashion for you.” 

“I’m not worried about that….well I am. But not for me.” Yuuri spun around in Viktor’s embrace. Looping his arms around Viktor’s neck. “For the time being our goal is to make you look good. Like you’ve seen the error of your ways and are being a properly settled, mated alpha. My actions will reflect on you, I just want to make you look good.” 

“Oh, soloste, there isn’t anything you could do that would make me look bad, I assure you.” He kissed along Yuuri’s jaw, speaking in a low voice as he moved down Yuuri’s neck. “If anything your mere presence is enough to make me look better in everyone’s eyes.” 

Yuuri chuckled. “I suppose you’re right.” He swayed in Viktor arms, mirth flitting across the bond. “After all, we have far more important things to worry about.” His voice dropped a little lower, “Thing more appropriate for a newly mated couple.” 

Viktor growled low in his throat, lifting his face from Yuuri’s luscious neck he captured his lips in a heated kiss. After several heady seconds he pulled back. Yuuri’s cheeks were flushed, his lips parted enticingly. But that amused current was still dancing across the bond. “What exactly is that, zvezda?”

Eyes half lidded, Yuuri leaned forward. Placing his lips just shy of touching Viktor’s ear. Voice a low, sultry whisper.

“Breakfast.”

Viktor groaned, head dropping to Yuuri’s shoulder. Shaking with quiet laughter. “Yuuuuri~”

“You do have breakfast food, yes?” Yuuri rubbed Viktor’s back before sighing dramatically. And in a very serious voice said. “Come now, Vitya. Every alpha knows that you have to prepare a lot of food before acquiring an omega. Omegas need lots and lots of delicious food, after all.”

“So cheeky.” Viktor composed himself enough to straighten up. He cupped Yuuri’s cheeks in his hands, looking down on him with a glittering smile. “I don’t believe I requested such an saucy omega.” Yuuri’s giggle sent a warmth through his every nerve. “I wonder if it’s too late for a refund.” Viktor placed a finger on his lips in feigned contemplation. 

Yuuri’s voice shook with effort to keep from laughing. But it shone in his warm eyes in the early morning light. “Oh I’m sorry, most esteemed alpha Nikiforov. At the Eros Omega Temple all sales are final.”

Viktor sighed, putting on a crestfallen air. “I suppose I’ll just have to make do with this one.” He sealed the statement with another kiss. Linger only a short moment before pulling back to rest his forehead against Yuuri’s. 

If only they could stay this way. Carefree. Too caught up in each other to focus on their worries. But he had to go….show up to work at a reasonable time and go through the motions of normalcy. He dropped a quick pecking kiss on Yuuri’s nose.

“Why don’t you go look through my cloths. Find something that will work until Lilia brings you better options this afternoon. I’ll call up Edwin to see about some breakfast.”

Yuuri hummed, giving Viktor a final squeeze before heading back to the room. Viktor did not watch the alluring sway of his hips at he went...no he absolutely did not! 

He pulled himself together instead. And set about preparing for a long, long day.

 

~~~

 

There wasn’t anything to do….

Once they had dressed, well….once Yuuri was able to get Viktor to focus enough to get dressed. When he had walked in on Yuuri, clad only in one of Viktor’s overlarge shirts, it was all Yuuri could do to keep his one track mind on getting ready for work….and not end up falling into bed with his incredibly distracting mate. 

Once Viktor was dressed in proper military attire, for which he grumbled and growled about. And Yuuri had found a pair of trousers that didn’t simply fall off of him, they settled in the kitchen for breakfast. 

After they ate it was all rush and flurry as Viktor gathered the rest of what he needed for work. He kissed Yuuri quite passionately, before Yuuri realized what he was doing. Trying to distract Yuuri and keep from having to leave. But Viktor had to go in. They had a show to put on. And so, rather unceremoniously, Yuuri opened the front door and shoved Viktor out of the flat. 

After Viktor’s pleas to be let back in were only met with calm declinations and promises for the evening he left for work…ungraceful as his retreat was, he did in fact leave. 

That was hours ago. The only excitement he’d seen since Viktor’s departure had been Edwin showing back up at noon to take the breakfast tray, deliver Yuuri’s lunch, and take Makka for a walk. A task Yuuri was not allowed to do for a myriad of reasons. Including that the freezing rain had not let up, and Edwin feared for Yuuri’s safety in an unknown town. And apparently it was improper for an omega to walk around unsupervised. 

Not that that last part had come as a surprise. Yuuri just….didn’t know what to do with himself. 

What did other omegas do at home alone all day? 

He walked the silent, empty flat. Makkachin on his heels. Peeking into every room. Looking through the bookshelves….of mostly Russian books. He sifted through closets and the cupboards. Completely unsurprised at Viktor’s lack of food and all around cooking utensils….but he did have some very silky undershirts that still smelled of him in one of the drawers of a wardrobe. 

They folded very nicely when woven with an extra set of sheets that had been in the back of a linen cabinet. 

At first he had fretted that there was nothing to make the corners sturdy. On his bed on the Eros the small posts at each corner provided the perfect supports for his cozy little nest. He had thought briefly about doing the same with the four posts of this bed. But it was far larger than his….much too large to both of them, if he were being honest. No two people ever need that much space to sleep, let alone one person by themself. If he made the nest to the dimensions of the bed it wouldn’t be cozy at all.

He stood from the bed to appraise his work. Running his fingers idly through Makka’s fur as the pup cocked his head, as though unsure what exactly it was that he was seeing. 

Perhaps he had never seen one before.

The nest was an oval basket. And though it took up most of the bed, leaving the large corners empty, at least it looked snug and warm. He had found some extra blankets in a spare room. They hardly looked used and if anything they smelled more of Makkachin than Viktor. 

They would do nicely as padding. 

Yuuri hummed to himself as he went to retrieve the rest of the blankets...and a stack of unused pillows from the guest room. Making a nest had always soothed him greatly when he was on edge, or sad, or lonely….or feeling exposed in some way. 

Viktor had shown great interest in Yuuri’s previous nests, and this new one was bound to be soothing for him as well. Yuuri had scented everything as well as he could. Seeing as he didn’t really have anything personal to add to it. Choosing not to put the only set of omega worthy clothing he had into the nest. 

He sighed, part frustration and part satisfaction. He was still restless, but at the least the nest was finished and it had turned out quite well. After he placed the last pillow and tucked in the last blanket, Yuuri settled down in the centre of the cozy basket. Pulling another blanket on top of himself. A low ‘boof’ from the floor was the only warning he had before Makka jumped up on the bed and into the nest. Settling himself against Yuuri’s stomach and promptly falling asleep.

This was nice. 

Peaceful.

….Boring….

Staring at the ceiling he kicked his leg, restless. Did some omegas really only nest? It had barely taken an hour to put together. It was hard to believe that some alphas thought this was all omegas did. Was he just expected to lay here all day? 

Well….in a scenario such as this there would eventually be some pups to take care of….

Yuuri huffed, turning on his side as he burrowed deeper into the pillows. He had never personally had to sit through such degrading teachings. But he had listened to many an account from those they had helped. Stories of learning to only desire the things your alpha wanted….learning to accept only what was given to you and never asking for more. 

Yuuri shuddered, Viktor wasn’t like that but it didn’t take away from the fact that he was here, curled up in a nest in his alpha’s home waiting for him to return. 

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep the whine that wanted to escape at bay. Resolutely pushing those thoughts away. It wouldn’t be so bad if he were only dealing with his own nervous energy. But he could feel Viktor’s anxiety and agitation pulsing through the bond. 

If he had to guess he would say that the life of an office dweller was not sitting well with his mate….

He took a deep breath to find his centre. He wasn’t trapped here….well alright, they were kinda trapped. But he wasn’t alone. He and Viktor were a team. He was there for Viktor to lean on just as much as Viktor was his foundation and support. 

And he had others to think about and to be strong for. Mickey and Sara were much worse off than either he or Viktor….

Yuuri pulled the pillow Viktor had used the night before over and buried his nose in it. Focusing only on the soothing bergamot and cocoa scent of Viktor. He tried to push that feeling, like a balm, over the bond. Helping Viktor out in the only way he could. 

Warmth began radiating through the bond. The restless upset energy was still there. But Viktor’s love and gratitude were now just as strong. 

A knock at the door pulled Yuuri out of his luxuriating in Viktor’s bond, and jolted a drowsy Makka out of his nap. Yuuri climbed over the nest and hopped off the bed, quickly followed by Makkachin as they headed for the door. 

Yuuri didn’t care if it was just Edwin checking up on him. Any sort of company and contact would be amazing right now. Not that Makka wasn’t great! He smiled down at the eager dog before reaching for the handle and opening the door.

It wasn’t Edwin.

Acid green eyes regarded him from a very stern face. Lilia looked the same as before. Dark hair pulled into a tight bun. No expression on her severe face. Every hair, button, and buckle in place. 

Only this time she wasn’t alone. 

There were three young men behind her, all heavily laden with bags and rolling trunks. From the strain on their faces and the water dripping off of them they had probably not had the easiest time getting there. 

Yuuri gave a little bow, not sure exactly what to do without Viktor here. “It’s nice to see you again, alpha Lilia.”

She nodded curtly before strutting past him into the flat. Her three companions, all beta, followed quickly on her heels. 

She motioned them over to a spot in the lounge that was relatively empty. Without a word the trunks were set down and the cloth bags draped over the settee. 

Yuuri closed the door softly, too shocked to think of anything to say. Luckily he didn’t have to.

“These are all the clothes I could come up with in such short notice. I’ll be back in a few days with the rest.” Lilia folded her arms over her chest as she turned to Yuuri. Inspecting him through her perfectly curled lashes. “These,” she pointed to the clothing bags, “Are all formal wear. I’m sure you can find something that will do for tonight. And there’s some jewelry in on of the trunks.”

Yuuri gaped, unable to form words for several seconds. “This is….too much.” He broke his gaze from the veritable hoard of clothing. “You really didn’t have-”

“Nonsense.” Lilia cut him off sharply. “Vitya asked for assistance and I’m happy to help. Besides,” She raked her eyes over Yuuri’s attire. “If we had waited for Vitya to find you suitable clothing you would be stuck wearing his clothes for the rest of your life.”

Yuuri blushed furiously, hugging his arms over his chest and Viktor’s too large shirt. “Thank you, alpha Lilia.”

“Think nothing of it, dear one.” For just a moment her pale green eyes soften and a hint of a smile graces her red lips. “I’d have this lot put everything up for you but I think you’d rather do it yourself, no?”

Yuuri smiled, grateful. The last thing he wanted was for any of them to be see his nest. “Yes, thank you.”

“I’ll leave you to it then.” And she snapped her fingers. The three betas jumped too and headed for the door, letting themselves out. Lilia close on their trail. She stopped at the door and turned back to Yuuri. “I’ll see you at the ball.” 

With a soft snap of the door they were gone. And it was just Yuuri, and Makka….and a ton of clothing that Yuuri now needed to find room for in Viktor’s already overflowing wardrobes. 

He sighed deeply before going to join Makka where he was sniffing around the trunks. He took one of the handles and rolled the trunk towards the bedroom. Well….he had to start somewhere. 

He was still waist deep in a pile of clothing and shoes when Viktor finally arrived home. He hadn’t even heard the door open, so engrossed in sorting clothing. He didn’t realize Viktor was even there until his surprised ‘Oh!’ brought him to attention. 

Viktor stood in the doorway to the room. Silver hair a disheveled mess. Blue military coat and most of his undershirt already unbuttoned. There was a pinched quality to his tired eyes that slowly softened as he took in not only the brand new nest on their bed, but Yuuri sitting in the middle of a pile of clothing on the bedroom floor. 

He smiled, sweet and tender. “I see Lilia came by.”

Yuuri hummed in affirmation, nodding once. “I ran out of space for everything two trunks ago….I’ve had to do some….rearranging.” He flushed slightly, but Viktor only chuckled as he crossed the room to Yuuri. 

Viktor dropped to the floor right behind Yuuri, scooped him up and snuggled him tightly. Burrowing his face in Yuuri’s neck and breathing deeply. “I missed you so much, solnyshko.” 

Yuuri carded his fingers through Viktor’s messy hair, before realizing that’s probably why it was messy to begin with. He changed quickly to smoothing the strands with one hand as the other rubbed small circles on Viktor’s back. “I missed you too, Vitya.” He Kissed Viktor’s temple. “You’re home now.” 

Viktor groaned into his shoulder. “But we have to go out, and be functional.” Perfect….he didn’t say it, but they needed to be perfect. 

Yuuri squeezed him tighter. “It’ll be fine. We’ve both been to events like this before.” Granted when Yuuri had gone before it was disguised as an alpha…. “It’s nothing we can’t handle.” 

Viktor murmured something that Yuuri couldn’t quite make out. But It didn’t sound enthusiastic. Yuuri kissed his temple once more before wiggling his way out of Viktor’s octopus-like hold. 

He left Viktor to pout on the floor as he walked to the wardrobe he had designated for their formal wear and threw open the doors. 

The clothing of a high ranking alpha was bright, gaudy things. The cuts were bold with embroidery in contrasting or metallic thread running rampant everywhere. 

Viktor had two kinds of forma lwear. Jackets and trousers like the ones he had worn to Harada’s banquet. Things cut and styled in the European fashion which tended to be more subdued...well, as much as alpha clothing could be...Then he had clothing that was definitely Russian in origin. 

To say they were loud would be an understatement. 

Not that this was abnormal, or even a bad thing. The clothing was nice. On Viktor it would all be amazing. It was just….such a stark difference from the ‘omega worthy’ clothing Yuuri now had to deal with. 

He had never had to deal with clothing restrictions before. Never having to comport himself as an omega outside of the a bathhouse, where his choice of clothing wouldn’t be scrutinized. Omegas that were born free and taken as mates by sailors or merchants weren’t held to the same standards as the omegas of wealthy and powerful alphas. 

It was completely new territory. 

Before he presented Yuuri simply wore whatever his parents could afford or whatever was handed down or gifted to him. And on the Eros, with Phichit’s help, Yuuri was able to find clothing that was both easy to move in and looked nice on him. ‘Nice’ hadn’t been the word Phichit had used to describe his clothing, but he was pretty sure Phichit was just exaggerating. 

All of the clothing Lilia had brought for Yuuri was of a softer color. Light powder pinks, baby blues, or shades of cream and white. Here and there an odd blouse in a pale minty green. The embroidery on everything was simpler. Subtle. The cuts were softer as well to be flowing at the sleeve and hems and tighter across his chest or waist depending on the outfit. And it wasn’t that Yuuri disliked the clothing. In fact it was all quite lovely, things he wouldn’t mind wearing in all honesty.

It was that he was expected to dress a certain way because of his dynamic. Only omegas wore clothing like this.

Yuuri shook his head. Those thoughts didn’t help anything. 

He took out a jacket that looked very similar to the one Viktor had worn earlier. Only this one was a shocking shade of magenta silk. He held it aloft to Viktor. “Is this what you need for tonight?” 

Viktor nodded, with groan he managed to pry himself from the floor and take the coat from Yuuri. 

Now, Yuuri just had to find an outfit that complimented Viktor’s. He could wear something pink...unless the colors would contrast instead of compliment each other....there was a long white blouse….but next to the bright color of Viktor’s jacket he would simply wash out completely in white. 

Maybe that was for the best….were omegas meant to stand out?

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind. Viktor rocked them back and forth a little, resting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. “You’re thinking about this way too much, solnyshko. Look,” He reached past Yuuri and took down a blouse so long it might as well be a dress. It was Light blue silk, the modest neckline and long flowing sleeves were adorned with delicate white embroidery and seed pearls. There was a pair of silk trousers that went with it with the same ornamentation on the cuffs. 

Viktor held it in front of Yuuri and turned them both to look in the mirror on the wardrobe door. “This color would be amazing on you, and blue and magenta go well together. You’ll shine, moya zvezda.”

Yuuri smiled despite himself. Embarrassed slightly that his worry had reached Viktor. With a small nod he took the clothes from Viktor and began to change. 

Lilia had given him two boxes of jewelry. There was a pearl choker in one that would look nice with it. The necklace was a single strand of perfectly white pearls, a rose carved of ivory dangled from it. Yuuri ran a finger softly over the petals were it sat at the hollow of his throat. It was delicate, expertly cut. A dusting of light pink graced the petals as though it was truly flushed with life. 

The little jewel was a wonder. And the choker was small enough that his claim mark was plain on his neck. Unlike Viktor’s, whose own mark would be covered by the high collar of his coat. 

And that was definitely for the best. 

He rounded the outfit out with a pair of blue slippers and by slicking back his hair….And wishing furiously and futilely that he had his glasses….

“Yuuri, can you help me with this.” Viktor stood by the bed, fully dressed in his bright coat, black trousers and polished black boots. Yuuri raised an eyebrow at this….What did he need help with, he was completely dressed?

Viktor smiled sheepishly and pointed to a small wooden box on the bed next to him. “Will you help me with my medals?” 

The box was filled with shiny medals of silver and gold. A well as several brightly colored ribbons and bars that signify rank. 

“Of course, Vitya. But you’ll have to tell me what to do.” 

Viktor smiled, taking Yuuri’s hand he kissed the back of it before walking Yuuri through the processes of arranging his medals. An ordeal that required a small ruler, which had also been in the box, a lot of patience and a steady hand. 

Yuuri was just finishing up the last bar of rank, all the medals and flare looked ridiculously heavy hanging there but Viktor didn’t seem to mind, when there came a knock at the door. 

“That’ll be the carriage.” Viktor glanced in the direction of the hall, voice small, almost defeated. “Yakov sent for it to assure we weren’t late for the ceremony.”

“He isn’t leaving anything up to chance, is he?” 

Viktor laughed, but it was a hollow thing. “He’s very thorough.” 

Yuuri retrieved their cloaks from the back of the wardrobe and they left the flat. The night was cold. Freezing. The biting wind unrelenting after spending a day inside with a merry fire for warmth. But they were not in the cold for long before being shut inside the relative warmth of the carriage, making their rocky way through the city.

 

Yuuri had been to many balls in his time. Each one of a sparkling, glittery affair meant to showcase wealth and supposed importance. 

In his disguise as a foreign alpha, usually a merchant or on a rare occasion a minor lord, he was treated kindly but never overly friendly. He was present, but not memorable. 

As the omega mate of the alpha in honor he was just another bauble in a room too full of ornamentation already. 

He wasn’t spoke to so much as spoken at. Everyone greeted Viktor cheerily. Congratulating him on his promotion and acquiring an omega. Yuuri stuck close to Viktor’s side and kept his mouth shut and his eyes down. Not meeting the gaze of anyone in the room.

Except here or there, when a omega on the arm of another alpha passed them by. They would exchange quick glances. The same look of thinly veiled discomfort shone on every one of their faces.

They looked exactly how he felt. 

Viktor’s own agitation was clear and only grew with each person he shook hands with. 

They weren’t through the door longer than five minutes before General Yakov stormed up to them. Face stern and eyes hard. He looked them both up and down. Nodded to himself….they must have passed some sort of inspection….He held a hand out for Viktor and they shook. Then Viktor cleared his throat.

“General Feltsman, I’d like to introduce you to my mate, Yuuri.” 

Yakov gave him a rather displeased look that softened, if stone could soften, once he actually took in Yuuri’s appearance. “Welcome, omega Yuuri.”

Yuuri bowed, keeping his eyes low. And just like that he was forgotten as Yakov turned back to Viktor to give him last minute instructions for the ceremony

Not too long afterwards Yakov stood before the crowd and spoke words that were only partly true. 

That Viktor was valorous. That he was a hero among alpha. He had infiltrated a band of pirates known for kidnapping omegas and indeed even managed to rescue one. Eyes turned to Yuuri then where he stood behind both General Yakov and Viktor. 

After his speech Yakov presented Viktor with his new pins of rank. Two silver stars. And as Viktor’s mate Yuuri was the one to remove his old pin and clip the new ones on his uniform. 

After the cheering died down there was more congratulations followed by food and drink….lots and lots drinks. 

Of all the scenarios that Yuuri had constructed on how this night might go he had never imagined that this might be one. 

It seemed that high ranking officers turned a blind eye to those under their command during balls and banquets. Choosing to not realize when the wine began flowing just a touch too freely….or when hard liquors appeared from the inside of the coat pockets or hip flasks. 

Viktor and Yuuri only drank sparingly. Remaining clear headed and calm. Yuuri leaned against his side, Viktor’s arm draped over his shoulders while he rubbed small soothing circles on Yuuri’s arm. As the ball grew louder around them

“It wasn’t so bad, was it?” Viktor’s voice was low, but it carried to Yuuri over the din of the small group of musicians in the corner. 

Yuuri looked up into his face and smiled. Reaching a hand up he rubbed at a spot on Viktor’s face, that turned out to he a bit of sauce from an appetizer. “I’ve certainly been to worse.”

The band finished one song and launched into another. This one was a slow, sensual number. The frenzied dancing from just moments before melted into something soft and heavy. 

“Can I have this dance.” Viktor’s words broke Yuuri from his thoughts. 

“Always.” 

Yuuri allowed Viktor to take his hand and lead him out onto the floor. Weaving their way through the other couples until they were lost somewhere in the middle. 

Viktor took the lead, because it would be unseemly for an omega to ever lead an alpha in anything. But Yuuri didn’t mind. Viktor moved them across the floor with a sure grip and fluid movements. Yuuri leaned into him. Basking if only for a moment, in his warmth. In the love between them.

“You know. I fell in love with you the first time we danced.” 

Viktor’s voice rumbled through Yuuri where he was pressed against Viktor’s chest. Yuuri gave a small laugh. “Viktor, we danced within seconds of meeting each other. You couldn’t have fallen in love with me so soon.” 

“Oh but I did, solnyshko.” Viktor spun them in a graceful circle. “I was so caught up in your beauty, in your strength. I wanted you to claim me right there in that moonlit garden.”

Yuuri laughed. “I thought you were lovely. I just wanted you in my arms for as long I could have you there….Then I learned who you were and was so scared you’d figure out who I was and arrest me before I could kidnap Minami.”

Viktor threw his head back and laughed. “I would have too.”

“Yes, I know.” Yuuri couldn’t help but smile along. They finished that dance simply gazing at one another in silence. Both recalling the night that fate had pushed them together. 

It seemed like so long ago. 

The music changed to something quicker, lively. They separated enough to arrange themselves in the correct position for this dance. Seamlessly they flowed along with those around them. 

They were lost.

This song was more along the lines of their first shared dance. There was nothing there but them as they both recalled that first time. It had been far too long since they had danced, and well….All Yuuri had ever was to dance. 

The song ended, Yuuri and Viktor smiled at one another holding the final pose for just a bit longer than necessary. The hush that fell around them, the sharp gaze of eyes on them, finally brought them back.

They weren’t in a secluded garden. They weren’t on a stage alone. 

They stood in the middle of a ball, surrounded by nobles and military officials, and….and Yuuri had Viktor dipped in the final pose...he had been leading, not Viktor.

They quickly straightened and if only Yuuri could bury his face in Viktor’s shoulder and disappear everything would be fine. 

The music started up again, soft at first then louder. Those around them eventually turned away, though there were more than few murmurs and some clearly heard complaints of ‘indecency’. Overall the crowd was too intoxicated and the night too young for any of them to hold onto the event for too long. 

Or nearly so. 

As Viktor lead them off the dance floor a single glare burned like fire on the back on his neck. Yuuri turned just enough to see the General watching them from across the room. 

This wasn’t what he had demanded of them. This wasn’t laying low and being a good mated couple. 

Dread sat heavy at the pit of his stomach. Viktor would be in trouble for this….and it was Yuuri’s fault.

Viktor took them to the doors, saying they were tired and would call it a night. No one tried to stop them, though it was some time before they could collect their cloaks and head for their carriage. 

Yuuri clung to Viktor the entire time. Not looking up, and saying a word. He wanted nothing more than to climb into his nest with his mate and try to forget such a large blunder. 

With any luck this mishap would be forgotten in the morning, and they could start over….they would do better. 

Next time.

 

~~~

 

He didn’t like this plan. 

But in the end he had been out voted….and well, Mari was technically their commanding officer. No wait. Not officer…..Pirate? She was their commanding pirate?

What the fuck ever, she was in charge and she said this was what they were doing. And out of loyalty and what he had deemed ‘common sense’ Beka had gone right along with it. 

But Yuri didn’t like it. He wanted to sneak into his old house. Confront his grandfather alone and tell him everything. Nikolai Plisetsky was a rational man. He might be the head of the Russian military in their sector, a powerful alpha, and technically nobility….but he wasn’t a cruel man. If Yuri could just explain everything to him in a calm setting then they could work it all out. 

But Mari didn’t trust that it would go down that way. She said he could lash out, imprison her and steal Beka away to place in a temple. This seemed like an unlikely worst case scenario, but….Beka had been worried too. 

Yuri had tried to reason with them. His grandmother had been an omega and she had been happy. But Beka had just raised an eyebrow at him and ask him how his grandparents had met. Had they grown up together, fallen in love and chose to live together. Or had his grandfather, an alpha of wealth and power, found her in a temple.

Yuri hadn’t been able to answer. As much as he wanted to say that they loved each other, and truly they had. The reality was that omegas were sent to temples and only alpha’s like his grandfather, his father, Viktor….or himself, were allowed to go to those temples and select one. 

Yuri had relented after that. They wouldn’t take chances. They would do this Mari’s way.

They left the French vessel at night. Talk on the dock was there was a ball being held to honor some high ranking admiral. It was all very vague. The workers, bundled against the cold rain, couldn’t tell them more than that the streets were flooded with carriages from all the higher ups. 

That didn’t bode well for them sneaking into the Military district, but they couldn’t put things off any longer. So they left the docks and took to the streets. 

While on La Dame Gentile, Mari had been able to secure them not just passage, but clothing that was more respectable. Wouldn’t paint them as the outlaws they were. 

And Yuri and Beka had learned what it was that had put the Frenchmen in debt to Mari. As night after night she hustled them all at the card’s table. Smirking through the pipe clench in her teeth, blue smoke curling around her calm steady face. 

The Frenchmen sweating in her shirtsleeves around her. 

Katsuki Mari just might be Yuri’s new hero….

So they walked the cobbled streets in fine coats, Mari’s was a deep red and Yuri’s emerald green. His hair was pulled back in his tiger clip and Mari had found a black silk bandana to wrap around her short hair. 

And Beka, well...one of the betas on the French ship had picked up clothing for his omega mother, who as it turned out was roughly Otabek’s size. So he was now resplendent in soft silky clothing in a pale yellow, tiny flowers and hummingbirds stitched in dark blue at the hems of his loose shirt. Attire worthy of anyone’s sweet, demure, omega mother. 

…..It was weird….

He also smelled very, very, much like Yuri. To the point where his fresh summery scents were nearly blocked out by Yuri’s cinnamon rain. Of course, that was all part of their plan. 

Sure enough there were an immense amount of carriages circling the block to the commodore’s ballroom. Yuri sighed as they walked briskly by that particular street. If Yuri’s grandfather was attending a ball there was no telling how long they would have to wait for him….in the rain….which wasn’t coming down very hard, but enough that Yuri didn’t relish the idea of standing out in it. 

But luck was on their side. Yuri had just gotten them through the gate, by passing the guard at the gatehouse easily, when a large black carriage he knew very well pulled into the graveled drive before the house. House….it was actually a mansion. Sprawling and garish. The carriage was larger than most and the grounds to the Plisetsky estate took up a city block to itself. 

But Nikolai had done his best to instill the drive of personal success and work ethic into his descendants. Which led to a nine year old Yuri who only had eyes for the military….

Yuri, Mari, and Beka stood in the shadows, behind a topiary of a large wolf about to pounce, and watched as Nikolai exited the carriage and dismissed his footman. He didn’t like having too many servants around. The house was usually manned by a single beta caretaker at any given time. 

Yuri waited until the carriage was gone, and Nikolai was just about to walk inside and close the door. Then he sprung out from behind the well groomed wolf and shouted into the night. 

“Grandpa!”

Nikolai spun, clutching the doorframe in surprise. He didn’t have long to contemplate what was happening before Yuri was on him. “Yu-yuratchka?” 

Yuri pulled back from his near stranglehold upon hearing the strain in his grandfather’s voice. “Your back!” With a gasp Yuri jumped back. “Did I hurt you, grandpa?”

Nikolai just stared at him...speechless for several seconds before shifting his gaze to Mari and Beka as they approached from the shadows. “....General Feltsman said you were still in the alps with the Swiss alpha….Christian?”

“Christophe. And we kinda got….separated.” Yuri took a deep breath, prayed that Mari’s plan really was the way to go. And plunged in head first. “It’s a long story, grandpa. But first I want you to meet my friends. This is Amari Kike.” Mari bowed to her alias, and Yuri stretched out a hand to Otabek. “And this is Aibek Niyazov.” Beka bowed lower than Mari had and didn’t lift his eyes when he straightened back up, hands folded meekly before him.

Yuri would have preferred giving his grandfather their real names. But Mari wouldn’t chance being connected to Yuuri. A second Katsuki just showing up right after one fell into military custody would set off every red flag the military had. 

And Otabek feared his name being traced back to the temple he had escaped from. He would still be in the system, somewhere. And since he wasn’t marked and mated if he were to be found out the temple could, and more than likely would, demand his return. 

So the aliases remained….at least they were easy enough to work around. 

Nikolai hummed in the back of his throat. Low. Suspicious. But his eyes were kind as he turned back Yuri. “I can’t wait to hear this story, Yuratchka.”

Yuri forced a smile….yeah….it was gonna be one a hell of a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Loves!! 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I know a lot of people were thinking this ball would be BIG!! But we're spending a bit of time in Russia....there will be more balls and banquets in the future I promise. 
> 
> Shout out to Kyamoor who has become my military consultant. Her wife is in the army and she gives me so many insider details XD so now all my military knowledge is whatever Klyamoor tells me, and what I've picked up from watching Star Trek and Stargate....and I guess Battlestar. Any Scifi military, navy show really.....none of which is Russian in the least so.....yeah. 
> 
> My poor Yuuri. He had never actually needed to 'be' an omega before. He's doing his best. 
> 
> Sorry for the somewhat cliffhanger. But this was a good place to leave it. The chapter was getting long and I wanted to get it out to you. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your support and love!! And Hello to all the new people who just found this story. You're comments and reactions just mean so much to me!! 
> 
> NEXT TIME!!
> 
> Tea with grandpa Plisetsky.
> 
> (Red sails can be seen in the distance)


	24. Coming Home

Chapter twenty four: Coming Home

 

His grandfather’s sitting room was warm, cozy. Just like all the nights he’d spent there before. Curled up with his grandmother as she read to him by the fire. Her chair still sat there, close to the fire. Silk cushions and soft woolen blanket untouched. As though she would simply walk in one evening and need them again. 

Yuri tried not to look at it as they sat, his grandfather in the large leather chair that had always been his and his alone. Mari and Otabek were on a small couch to Nikolai’s left and Yuuri sat, back rod straight, on his right. 

The soft crackling from the fire was the only sound between them. Jenella served them all tea. But the softly murmured ‘thank you’s and the clack of porcelain only served to highlight the silence. So heavy even Jenella was effected by it. Excusing herself quickly. Shutting the door firmly behind her. 

Yuri took a sip of tea before putting it back down, Beka and Mari held theirs. Tension clear in their movements. 

Only Nikolai was at ease. Sipping his tea with a small smile, his cinnamon and bayberry scent was strong, but clearly a pleased one. Still, it was several long minutes before he sat his cup down and turned his kind, dark eyes to Yuri. 

“So Yuratchka, you had something to tell me.” His smile was kind. And nervous though Yuri was, Nikolai always had a way of calming him. 

He took a deep breath, hoped again that Mari had thought of everything, and plunged headfirst into their story. 

It was simple. Mari said simple was best. That it wouldn’t only be easier to remember but that the more complicated a tale became the less realistic it sounded. 

So….simple. 

He had gone with Viktor to the alps….A destination they hadn’t actually reached. They were halfway through Kazakhstan when Viktor ran off in the middle of the night. Christophe was still bent on continuing on. But Yuri didn’t want to continue without Viktor. Viktor was the reason he had taken this trip to begin with. So he parted ways with Christophe in a small town in Kazakhstan that only had one inn...Which was where he had found Beka. 

The town was too small to have a temple, and Beka’s parents hadn’t sent him off to the city after his presentation. In the few nights that Yuri spent there before deciding to just head home, he and Beka had began talking and hit it off. 

Sixteen was young for an alpha to pick a mate. But when Beka had asked Yuri to take him with him, Yuri couldn’t just leave him there. So together they set off for Russia. 

Travelling with an omega was tougher than he thought it would be. Even with scenting him they had ran into troubles on the road. 

It was pure luck they had stumbled onto Mari, a sword for hire who was looking for work after her last job stranded her on the outskirts of Russia. 

“And well.” Yuri shrugged, giving a small smile he hoped was convincing enough. “We decided to come the rest of the way tonight. Aibek didn’t want to walk the streets during the day. In case someone tried to send him to the temple by mistake….”

Silence. 

Nikolai ran a finger over his salt and pepper mustache, humming softly to himself. “I liked it.” He nodded to himself. 

Yuri exchanged glances with Mari and Beka. He liked it? “Grandpa?”

“Do you want to know what my favorite part was, Yuratchka?” 

“...Uh…”

“How everything fit together so well. This was well thought out. And you were very convincing in your telling of it. Now,” He leaned back in his chair, fingers steepled before him. “Let me share a story of my own. One I think you’ll enjoy, and be able to add to.”

His smile was still warm, eyes crinkled at the sides in humor. “You may have noticed that I was out tonight. There was a ball in celebration of the promotion of one Viktor Nikiforov.”

Yuri jerked up, Mair and Beka likewise tensed….Nikolai would have noticed these reactions, but he pressed on as if he hadn’t. 

“A few weeks ago General Feltsman contacted me about this promotion, and then suddenly Viktor shows back up with the Agape and Yakov pulls this ball together faster than I could blink. But well….the promotion of the naval officers is his domain. So I went along with it.” He leaned forward with a soft groan, taking up his cup once more and sipping before going on. 

“You’ll be interested to know, I think, that his promotion was said to be because he infiltrated the elusive Eros. Was tantamount in seeing to the disruption of a raid in China. And even managed to capture two of the Eros crew and rescue an omega from their clutches.”

Nikolai turned his gaze to Mari then. She didn’t shrink back, but met his eyes steadily. “He took this omega to mate. And I had the pleasure of meeting him tonight at the ball.” Nikolai smiled at her over the rim of his cup. “The family resemblance is uncanny.”

Yuri’s shoulders sagged. He shot Mari an angry glare. They should have gone with his plan. He knew they should have!

“And then you show up, with a Japanese sellsword that looks like a certain ‘rescued’ omega and another omega who, if those muscles are anything to go by, doesn’t need anyone’s help defending his person.” Nikolai chuckled as Beka ducked his head, blushing. 

And Mari...Mari smirked, leaning back comfortably for the first time that evening. She took a sip of tea like she was completely at ease. 

Yuri had a sudden urge to slap her!

“Now, I’m thinking that this is the real story, yes?” Nikolai turned back to Yuri, voice calm, but there was steal in his gaze now. “And I’d really like to hear all of it.”

Mari chuckled into her tea and Yuri threw her a dirty glare. “Why are you laughing. That whole thing was your idea!”

“Yes, it was.” She placed her cup back on the table to addressed Nikolai directly. “I underestimated you. My apologies, sir. My goal was only to look out for those under my protection, never to offend.”

Nikolai nodded to her gravely. “Yes, of course. And my grandson falls in this category, of those under your ‘protection’?”

“He does.” She turned to face him more fully, extending a hand to him. “Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Katsuki Mari, I’m the first mate of the Eros.” 

Nikolai stared at her outstretched hand more a moment, eyebrow raised quizzically. But then shook it and smiled at her. “A pleasure, Mari.”

“Likewise, sir.” She took her hand back and smiled at him. “Do you mind if I smoke?” She took her glossy black pipe from her coat pocket. 

“Not at all. I think I’ll join you.” 

Yuri and Beka shared several disbelieving looks as the two older alphas chatted for a time about tobacco and pipes. And Nikolai offered Mari some of his favorite from his personal stash. 

For a while there was nothing but the two of them, shrouded in blue smoke, silent as they savored their shared addiction. Mari smirked before picking up her story as though there had never been a pause. 

“Well, sir. You see, Viktor’s new mate is my little brother, Katsuki Yuuri.”

Nikolai nodded, “I figured as much.”

Mari laughed again, a knowing wicked thing. “I’m sure you did. But, you probably haven’t figured out this.” She leaned forward, grinning toothily. “Yuuri is one of the captains of the Eros, and we are here,” She waved to Beka and Yuri, “To rescue him, Viktor, and our other two crewmates….who I assume are in some sort of jail?” 

Beka gasped, and even Yuri was taken aback by this drastic change in plans. But Mari was still calm as she took another long draw from her pipe. 

It was Nikolai’s turn to look bewildered. He glanced at Yuri, and Yuri nodded. “So an omega is running a ship that goes around kidnapping other omegas…?”

“Only because they ask it of him.” It was the first that Beka had spoken since their arrival. Nikolai turned his piercing gaze to him then, as if seeing Beka for the first time. And Otabek didn’t back down from his gaze. The ploy of the meek omega tossed aside. 

And Nikolai didn’t look disappointed in the change at all. 

“This is all true, Yuratchka?”

“It is, grandpa.” When Nikolai didn’t make to add anything else Yuri sprung into action. His plan, the one he had told Mari and Beka of before they decided to do it her way. “Grandpa! You can help us! You can help them all!” Nikolai looked away from him then. Eye’s like green fire, too much for him to bare. But Yuri kept on. “They don’t want to go to the temples and be paired off. You can help-”

“Yuratchka.” Nikolai began, but broke off, sighing deeply. With a groan he rose from his chair and shuffled over to the drink cart in the corner, pouring himself a rather large drink. He offered one to Mari, but she waved him off. 

Nikolai sighed again before downing half of his drink in one gulp. “Yura, if I had the ability to change the world I would have done so years ago.” The look he gave Yuri was sad, tired. “If ever that power had been mine I would have used it. And what little influence, if any, I ever had to sway laws is nearly gone now. I’m included in things only because the younger alpha think it makes me feel useful.”

He laughed, short, bitter. “But there’s a hierarchy….I’ve always had people I had to answer to. Those who actually make the rules, and….one man, no matter how good his intentions and true his cause, cannot change the world alone.”

Something inside Yuri snap, some small piece of hope that he had clung to. Always his grandfather had been there. Able to solve all his troubles within the blink of an eye. He was so sure that his grandfather could, at the very least, put a stop to omegas being sent to the temple in town….Small as that may seem it was something at least….

He hadn’t realized Beka had come around the small table to sit next to unlit his hand was being lifted. Cradling between both of Otabek’s as he searched Yuri face. Dark eyes soft, a small smile on his lips. “It was a nice dream, Yura. We’ll just keep on as have been.”

Yuri could only nod. They would just keep on….rescuing who they could when they could. Missing all the temples that weren’t by a port… unable to help everyone who needed it. It didn’t feel like enough. 

“It goes without saying that you and your friends will stay here.” Nikolai’s voice was calm and strong once more. He peered into his cup, as though hoping it held answers….he could find them in the swirling amber liquid if only he looked long enough. “I’ll tell the staff and anyone who asks the story you gave me. I’ll make sure Viktor knows it so that he can corroborate it on his end.”

“We appreciate it, sir.” 

Nikolai nodded to Mari’s words. “It’s all I can do, I’m afraid.” 

Yuri nodded, giving Beka’s hand a squeeze. “Thank you, grandpa.” 

It was more than enough. They had a place to stay while they figured out how to move forward. He would even be able to speak with Viktor, and with any luck Yuuri. 

And maybe there would be a way to send word to Phichit….he would ask Mari about it later. 

For now they should rest….for now they were safe. 

 

~~~

 

“I just can’t believe it! That they would have the audacity to just lie to me! To my face!” Phichit threw his arms in the air as he made another circuit of the small cabin. “And Mari! Of all people!”

“How much longer are you going to keep complaining.” Seung-gil spoke, voice muffled in the pillows on the bed where he laid sprawled face down….trying to ignore Phichit. In his well deserved rage. “It’s been weeks….let it go.”

“Let it go? Let it go!” He stormed over to the bed to look down at the back of Seung-gil’s head. “I’ll let it go when I see them and I can wring their idiotic necks!” He poked Seung-gil, who simply growled low into the bedding. “What were they thinking, I coul- OH!” He cut off quickly as a hand shot out, grabbed his wrist and pulled onto the bed. 

Seung-gil wrapped him tightly in his arms, releasing a calming burst of pheromones. As the sweet scent of apples surrounded him Phichit relaxed….even if he still wanted to rage. Seung-gil nuzzled into his neck, scenting him further. 

“Whatever they were thinking doesn’t matter, does it? They left, and for better or worse are probably in Russia by now.” Pulling back just enough to look Phichit in the eyes, he smiled. All his smiles were small, precious things that Phichit cherished. There was a special place in his heart for them. Right next to his love for his hamsters and his friendship with Yuuri. 

Seung-gil’s soft voice breaks through his musings, bringing him back to his senses. “And when we’re ready to follow them there we already have a foothold in the city. So it all works out, chi?”

“Chi.” Phichit closed his eyes, resting his head against Seung-gil’s. “I don’t want you to go.”

Seung-gil huffed softly. “It’s just for a day. At most two. I’ll be fine. I’ll you again before you even have time to miss me.”

“Lies.” He wrapped his arms around Seung-gil tightly. “I miss you already.” He pulled Seung-gil into a kiss. As though kissing him would make him stay. Could keep him safe. 

It was always like this when Seung-gil left the ship. 

Just a day, two at most. Then Seung-gil would back, for good this time.

And Phichit’s carefully laid plans could finally start taking shape. 

 

~~~

 

Far too soon the shore came into view, and Seung-gil was in a small boat with Chris, being lowered into the water, waving goodbye to Phichit. 

Even after all this time Phichit acted like this when he left. Every time he looked on as Seung-gil was lowered into the small boat, eyes dark, sad. Like he’d never see him again. Even though Seung-gil always came back, he never stayed gone for but…hell, he’d spent more time with JJ than the Eros, if you added it all up. 

Of course, that would be changing very soon. 

“One would think you were headed to your death, by the look of him.” Chris smirked, working the ores. His large frame had them moving quite swiftly over the pearly morning waters. 

Seung-gil looked back, just able to make out Phichit on the deck. “He’s always like that when one of us leaves for a while.”

“No, no. This is the look of an alpha who is worried for his mate.”

Seung-gil nodded. “I know he worries about me more than the others….More than he should.” 

A tiny spark, a flicker of hope, of things to come. Once the charade was done with, and there would be no need to return under any false pretense again. Thing could finally be different for them. Settled. The word crept into the back of his mind. Settled, stable…..

On the shore he bid farewell to Christophe, before walking into the unbrush of the small forested area that would lead him towards JJ’s oh-so-secret hiding place. 

Which was, to Seung-gil’s constant amusement, a literal castle made of logs….

It was impractical, as far as hideouts go. It was too large for one thing. Taking up most of the island. And though it was isolated, they had no defenses if they were ever to be found. 

JJ and his idiotic flare. 

He walked through the trees and emerged just before the main door to the log castle. Nate and Cassandra stood at the door, and he waved to them. Nonchalant. As though it wasn’t odd at all that he should just appear out of nowhere. 

“Morning.” He called to assure they noticed him, in case the morning fog obscured his usual rainbow shirt. Their jaws dropped, eyes wide. Seung-gil just strolled between and through the door. “I’ll just see myself in, don’t worry. Is he in his study? Oh nevermind...I’ll find him.”

He smirked as he left them behind. His presence wouldn’t be unknown for long. But he should be able to make it to JJ before anyone was able to beat him there. 

He moved through the rooms quickly. He had lived here for several years. The layout and routines of the house were second nature to him now. 

It hadn’t been a terrible place to live. He considered all these people friends, of a sort. Even if his real mission had been to spy on them and try to lead them away from the Eros as he could. No one here had ill intentions. They were just….misguided. 

Seung-gil had positioned Yuuri and Phichit to allow him to at least tell Isabella and JJ the truth. But Yuuri had been insistent. The less people who really knew what they were doing the safer they would be. He spoke of toppling towers. Of the lives at stake. If the wrong person knew. If it became common knowledge that the Eros looked for omegas who wanted help, who wanted out. That alphas would put a stop to the bathhouses. That mated omegas wouldn’t be allowed back into temples. 

All their avenues of communication and rescue, cut off in the blink of an eye. 

Now here he was. Going to do just the thing that Yuuri had said never, ever to do. 

Seung-gil clinched his fists tightly, with a deep breath he squared his shoulders. Resolved. 

Could the Eros function without Yuuri? Technically…..yes. But would it?

No. 

Yuuri was their rock. The beacon they all looked to. For other omegas he was the symbol of all they could be. To the rest….he was a constant reminder of how the world should work….and how society continued to wrong his kind. 

They could continue….but their heart would be gone. 

Life on the Eros had become hollow….The missing members cut like wounds. They needed to rally against something. 

They needed this. 

The door to JJ’s study was opened to a crack. The golden light of early morning spilling into the dark hall. It was so familiar. So much like coming home. A pang of longing wrapped around his chest, squeezing. 

Phichit was his home. Returning to the Eros was such a joy, such a relief. But somewhere along the way, this ridiculous, impossible castle of logs had worked it’s way into his heart. 

He pushed the door opened and went in. Not making a sound. Taking up his usual spot along the wall, unseen, as JJ murmured to himself over a stack of papers. 

“Margot wants double the shipment….double!” He broke off in a low growl, muttering other things too low for Seung-gil to proper make out. 

“Margot stiffed you on the deer pelts.” Calm, even….as he always was in these situations. He let some of the scent out, to sooth. 

“That was five years ago....” JJ sighed, running a hand through his short dark hair. “Bella says I should just forgive and forget.”

“Margot won’t forget. And she’ll think she can continue to stiff you.” Seung-gil crossed his arms over his chest, “Don’t give an inch with her.”

JJ sat back in his chair, shooting Seung-gil a warm smile. “You’re right. As usual on these things. What would I do without you.” Several blissful, silent, moments passed….before JJ’s eyebrows shot up and he nearly toppled his chair over in his haste to stand and dash across the room to Seung-gil. 

“Seung-gil! You’re alive!”

“Wha-” JJ engulfed him in a crushing hug that stole his breath. “Of course I’me alive, JJ.” 

“What happened? How did you get back?” JJ pulled, hands on Seung-gil’s shoulders to get a better look at him. Seung-gil gave him a small, apologetic, smile. Reaching into his shirt and pulling out a plain, cream colored envelope. 

JJ took it, giving Seung-gil another long look before examining the envelope. Plain, but made of thick paper. Sealed with wax the color of blood….A blooming rose sigil pressed into it. 

“The Eros?” 

“Requesting you, and your crew’s presence on Haru island within in the next few days.”

“Days!” JJ tore the seal, quickly reading over the missive. “The audacity! That they can come and steal my crew and my goods and then demand my presence!” He raged around the room. Voice growing, his scent becoming cloying, full of anger. 

Seung-gil didn’t bat an eye when the door behind JJ’s desk opened. Much like on the ship, Bella was never far away.

She took in JJ before turning to Seung-gil, a quizzical, and slightly amused, expression on her lovely face. 

In answer Seung-gil went to where JJ, in his excitement, dropped the letter on the floor. He picked it up and handed it to her. “Your presence has been requested.” 

For several long second she simply searched his face, eyes raking down his person and back up to his dark, steady eyes. Whatever she saw must have appeased her, as she turned to read the letter. 

It was simple. A request, not a demand. A promise of answers….A promise of something more, though the letter didn’t say what. Phichit had hoped that curiosity would win out. And Seung-gil had to admit that with JJ, that was always a good bet. 

“The Eros?” Her voice was soft, questioning but curious….confident. Seung-gil nodded and she smile. A gleam entering her sharp eyes. “We’ll go.”

“We will?” JJ turned from the window, where had been brooding in near silence...other than a growl here and there. 

“Yes, we will. We’ll head out today.” With that she turned on her heel, long silk skirt drifting behind her before she disappeared in the other room. Closing the door with a distinct snap. 

“Well….” JJ looked to his desk. To the letter. To the decanter and glass on the edge by his lamp….as though thinking that breakfast was a fine time to start drinking…. “I guess we need to get everything ready…”

“I’ll go tell Max and the others.” Seung-gil moved to the door as he spoke. 

“Good, good….thank you.” JJ distractedly muttered, taking up the letter to read once more.

Seung-gil shut the door behind him so that no one would simply barge in. The next few days were going to be a whirlwind for JJ….he was going to need this time to gather his wits.

Though, Seung-gil smirked to himself. JJ would probably never be prepared for what they had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Loves!! Tiny chapter....by my standards at least! But we're setting up for a part that I've been DYING to write for so so long!!! So I hope it gets everyone ready for what's to come!!
> 
> Chi is yes in Thai...well, it's on of like a BILLION ways to say yes in Thai, I really really hope I used the correct one. Chi lean was also a suggestion...it might work better? If anyone speaks Thai and knows, tell me XD
> 
> I have very little to say about this chapter, as it's all rather straight forward. I will say I ended up loving Nikolai so much! My original idea was that he would fall for their story, but as I was writing he was just sitting there, smirking. He didn't buy it for a second. And I love him for it! 
> 
> With this chapter comes a little more clarity on how much more of the story is left. We're getting close, but I'm still not sure I can put a chapter number to it. As some scenes sneak up on me, or end up being longer or shorter than I thought they might be....so.....Just know we're rounding the bend. 
> 
> YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY THE BEST! I continue to be rendered speechless by how great everyone is, how much love and support is still being shown for this story. Thank you guys!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and like me, can't wait until. . . 
> 
> NEXT TIME!!
> 
> When you summon a King, you better be prepared for his Queen.


	25. The Queen

Chapter twenty five: The Queen

  
  
  


“It’s just something we have to deal with.”

 

Viktor looked over his shoulder, razor poised before his face. Yuuri was still the bath, morning light spilling over his shoulders and hair, turning the cling water droplets glittering gold. 

 

For a moment Viktor was lost to the perfection of the picture before him. But he made himself turn away. Back to the small mirror. To his scowling face and his shaving. 

 

How could Yuuri be so calm about it? It was driving him to distraction. “I don’t like it.” He bit out...for the fifth time that morning. With careful, steady movements that belied the rolling nerves inside him, Viktor resumed his shaving. 

 

“I don’t like it either. But that doesn’t matter. That doesn’t change facts. And the facts are that the serum is wearing off, and I’ll go into heat….soon.” There were several splashes before Yuuri spoke again...Viktor refused to look and see what he was doing. Determined to not get sidetracked. “And you said that you were do for a rut soon, right? Since this is my first heat since we’ve mated you’ll probably be sent into rut early, so that we can start syncing up….It’s just….how things go.” 

 

It had been two days since the banquet. Viktor had begun to smell the shift in Yuuri’s scent almost as soon as they made it home that. He had played it off as stress. Sometimes moments of great stress had the ability to change an omegas scent. Make them more enticing that a passing alpha would want to stop and protect them. That was all this was….

 

But by the end of the next night it was getting harder to maintain that illusion. 

 

Viktor rinsed his razor off and set it aside with a sigh. Taking up a fluffy towel he patted his face dry. “I just….don’t like it.”

 

Yuuri snorted, as splashing filled the room again, and the sound of Yuuri rising from the water was very distinct. “It’s safe here. Safe enough at least.” Viktor turned in time to see Yuuri wrap himself in a large robe. He came to stand before Viktor. And as always his grace, his beauty, was nothing short of breathtaking. 

 

Yuuri reached up, running a hand through Viktor’s own damp hair. “There’s nothing we can do to stop it. So we need to prepare for it.”

 

VIktor nodded. “You’re right, of course. I’ll let Yakov know I’ll need time off soon.” Viktor cocked his head, “How soon?”

 

Yuuri shrugged, smirking as he backed away heading towards the bedroom. “Well when you came home yesterday I wanted to tear your clothes off...But I’m not sure if that was the pre-heat talking or if I was just happy to see you.”

 

His laughter rang through the room, and Viktor found that he needed to sit for a moment….Yuuri was going to kill him if he kept this up. A very slow, very enjoyable death…. The blissful wanderings of his mind was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

 

He groaned loudly. It wasn’t time for his coach to arrive yet. He still had maybe half an hour….It was understandable that Yakov was still angry….and maybe Viktor had been late that one day. But that didn’t mean he could harass Viktor when he wasn’t on the clock. 

 

“They’re a little early today, aren’t they?” Yuuri asked, poking his head out the wardrobe as Viktor walked through the room. 

 

“I’ll go have a word with them. I’m not leaving until I have to.” Viktor stroded through the room, down the hall. Uncaring at his half dressed state. He had on his trousers and they were lucky to get that! Interrupting a man in his morning routine….it was barbaric!

 

The knocking had become incessant. Growing with intensity and fervor as each second passed. Anger lanced through him. To be interrupted was bad enough. But this person was acting like a child….A child who was anxious to be heard….

 

With a gasp Viktor dashed to the door and threw it open. 

 

Startled green eyes, and a mop of gleaming gold hair. Viktor didn’t even spare a moment, not taking in his military dress or his uncertain poster. In the moment he couldn’t be bothered with any of that. He wrapped his arms around the much smaller body and pulled him in. Nose buried in soft golden hair. Breathing deeply of his scent. Throat suddenly tight. 

 

“Oh, Yura!” 

  
  
  


~~~

  
  
  


Yuri checked his pocket as he was ushered into the building by Edwin. Like the last twenty or fifty times he had checked, the vial was still there. 

 

There was no reason he should feel so nervous. No reason he should be second guessing his decision to leave Mari at this grandfathers. It would draw too much attention for him to show up with her. Heading to Viktor’s with a woman that looked oddly like his new mate. His grandfather said they needed to be careful. That VIktor was being watched closely. There were some who still didn’t trust his new position. Who were more a little skeptical that he hadn’t won it fairly. 

 

Which is why his grandfather had said to wait a few days. Make sure he had the word out about Yuri and his friends and why they were there. Evidently the two of them had done something stupid at Viktor’s banquet and that all needed to calm down as well. 

 

Yuri worried his bottom lip as he climbed the stairs. Hopefully Katsuki wouldn’t be too upset to learn his sister had been here days before coming to see him….

 

Mari would come after he and Viktor made it to the compound. They had decided….it was done. It was for the best, and it made the most sense to keep them all safe. He would understand that!

 

A sick feeling sat at the pit of his stomach as he approached Viktor’s door. Why, why was he dreading this? He’d been to Viktor’s before. 

 

Well, once. And that was only because his grandfather said it would be better to introduce himself to Viktor before they began training….And well, Viktor hadn’t actually been home so Yuri had counted it as a wash. But still. 

 

He took a deep breath once he reached the right door, and knocked.

 

….nothing….

 

For fucks sake! There wasn’t even shuffling from the other side of the door….This was not happening again!

 

Where else could he be? Yuuri at least should be there. 

 

He began knocking again. Anger, a welcome emotion compared to the nervousness from just before, crept up on him. This time he didn’t relent. Knocking faster and harder. 

 

The door flew opened, taking him a bit by surprise. His hand still held in the air, useless. He had only a moment to take in Viktor. Only half dressed. But that was nothing to the wild gleam in his bright blue eyes. 

 

Yuri squeaked, rather inelegantly, as Viktor descended on him. Wrapping him in a crushing hug that nearly lifted him from the ground. He was only vaguely aware of a large puddle bouncing around them, yipping happily as it tried to greet Yuri too.

 

“Oh, Yura!” Viktor breathed into his hair. His voice was gruff, his scent tinged with something like relief. 

 

Had Viktor been...worried….?

 

“Get off me, old man!” He was just able to push Viktor away when a soft gasp drew his attention. Yuuri stood in the doorway to the lounge. Dressed in the soft pastel clothing he’d grown up seeing omegas in. His freshly washed hair hung down nearly covering his eyes. 

 

A smile broke out over his face, surprise gone in an instant. He was across room and pulling Yuri into his arms in flash. 

 

God, he was quicker and clingier than Viktor!

 

“Oh, Yurio! Yurio! I’m so happy to see you. Look Viktor! Look, it’s Yurio!” ….Yuuri Katsuki….the captain of a pirate ship. The man who lead others into battle….Nuzzled the top of Yuri’s head like he was Katsuki’s long lost pup.

 

Yuri looked to Viktor for help. Which he should have known would be pointless. Viktor just chuckled at the scene before pulling his dog back inside and shutting the door.

 

“I can’t believe you’re here, Yura. How did you get here?”

 

“I’ll tell you if-” He broke off with a gasp as Yuuri fucking Kastuki began to scent him! His long neck brushing up against Yuri’s. His scent that of a very happy omega. Content. Protective. 

 

“Viktor?” Yuri managed to squeak out after he found his tongue once again. 

 

“Alright, darling, I think that’s enough for now.” Viktor took Yuuri’s shoulders and gently pried him from Yuri. “I know, I’m happy to see him too. But let’s give him some space to breath, yes?” 

 

Yuri sigh, relieved as Yuuri let him go and instead turned to press into Viktor’s side. Viktor smiled at Yuri, a little sheepish. “Sorry about that. Pre-heat is making Yuuri a little….possessive….”

 

Oh….OH! “Wait!” Yuri dug into his pocket and took out the vial of violet liquid. “I brought this for you!” 

 

Yuuri peaked out from his hiding spot under Viktor’s arm. Blinking his large eyes at Yuri….oh, right….he didn’t have his glasses…. “It’s the heat serum. You should take it.” He held his hand out to Yuuri.

 

Yuuri reached his hand out slowly, but stopped just short of touching the vial. “No.” His voice was sure, steady, as he drew his hand back. 

 

“No?” Yuri held the vial out still, shooting Viktor a confused look. But Viktor was just as lost as he, by the looks of it. 

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor rubbed Yuuri’s back, as gentle as his voice. 

 

“No, take it and hold onto it. I think….I think we can find a better use for it.”

 

“What….what’s a better use than you taking it?” He still hadn’t put it up. Katsuki was going to stop being an idiot and take it!

 

Yuuri stepped away from Viktor and began pacing around them. Aimlessly running a hand over his chin. “I’ve been trying to think of some way we could get everyone out of the temple safely.” He began, and Yuri quickly sent Viktor a inquisitive look. But he just shrugged and shook his head. 

 

Yuuri paid them no mind. 

 

“But there was always the usual problems to look into. If someone were in heat they absolutely couldn’t leave. It would be physically impossible to get them to run through a city….not even counting how that would paint them as a moving target to everyone who came within fifteen feet of them. With no way to mask a heat scent out in the open like that.”

 

He stopped, giving them both a smile so wide Yuri feared he would hurt himself. “But if we give everyone in the temple…..and anyone outside of it we can find, the serum then we don’t have to worry about heats. They could be ready to go within a moment’s notice!”

 

He looked to Yuri, to where he still held the vial out….his face falling incrementally. Though Yuri was certain Katsuki couldn’t see the contents clearly he was unsurprised by his next words. “But we don’t have enough...or rather we won’t if we don’t use it wisely. I shouldn’t take it, in case the dose can help someone else when it’s needed.”

 

Yuri growled. “Just take a damn dose. It isn’t that much and we always have Beka’s vial too.”

 

Yuuri snapped his gaze to Yuri’s face, smile back in place. “Beka! Otabek with you?” 

 

“And Mari”

 

“Mari!” Katsuki wailed, launching himself at Yuri once again. This time openly sobbing and blathering incoherently into his shoulder.

 

“Viktor, get your mate and make him take this damn medicine before I lose it!”

 

But when he turned to Viktor there were tears in his eyes as well….And a surge of his own scent, bergamot and cocoa, overpowering everything around them. Before Yuri could even try to wiggle out of Yuuri’s arms and to the door Viktor had joined the impromptu….and very unwanted….group hug. 

 

Yuri sighed. Giving up and letting the two idiots scent him and cry on him….they were definitely going to be late. 

  
  
  


~~~

  
  
  


Yuuri paced.

 

His hands shook, his chest was both tight and fluttery. He hadn’t been this nervous since he was trying out for the dance academy all those years ago.

 

Mari was coming, and there was so much to say. So much to plan for. And he wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her how much he loved her. 

 

He had allowed Yurio to talk him into taking a dose of the serum. And no sooner than Yuuri had swallowed the amethyst liquid than Yurio turned and promptly forced a dose down Viktor’s throat as well. They hadn’t even realized how close to a rut Viktor was as well. They’d become so used to their combined scents they were immune to the intensity when they began to spike. 

 

Luckily, Yurio didn’t have this problem. And with Yuuri’s and Beka’s bottles they should have enough for everyone in the temples and themselves….only a handful of omegas would be going into heat soon anyway. They could hold out on administering the doses until they had a better idea of a schedule for their….departure. 

 

Makka, overcome with Yuuri’s nerves, sat watching him from the settee. A soft whine escaping him every now and then as Yuuri made a turn around the room. 

 

When a knock sounded at the door Yuuri was there in a flash. Throwing the door wide. And there she was. Tall. Two tone hair wild, a mass of earrings all polished and gleaming. Even her jacket was shiny and new. 

 

She was radiant!

 

Before she could open her mouth to say anything Yuuri was pulling her into the flat. The door closed behind her, but Yuuri paid it no mind to it or the excitedly bouncing Makkachin. 

 

Mari was his world. He clung to her, breathing in her scent.

 

Viktor made him feel safe, loved and cared for. Protected. 

 

But for so long, Mari was his home. 

 

“Are you gonna invite me in, Little brother? Or are we just going to stand in the doorway.”

 

Yuuri pulled back, holding her at arm’s length. Her eyes shone with mischief as she smirked at him. And this too was Mari. Playful and sly. God, how he had missed her!

 

He led her further into the lounge, not letting go of her now that he finally had her back. Makka followed at their heels, trying to get a proper scent of Mari as they moved through the flat. “How did you get past Edwin downstairs?”

 

“Hm?” Mari hummed, unconcerned as she looked around the room. “Oh, the old beta downstairs?” She plopped down on a sofa airily. “What makes you think I knocked to be let in.” Makka followed her up, and she absently began scratching behind his ears. 

 

Yuuri snorted. “Breaking into my mate’s building. What a complete rogue you are, dear sister.” Yuuri settled on a large chair next to her, grinning from ear to ear as he took her in. It was really her! She was here and safe. 

 

Mari shot him a wink, before sobering. She leaned forward towards him as the gleam in her eyes hardened to stone. “So it’s true….Well. Let me see it.”

 

Yuuri blushed. But he pulled the collar of his blouse down and tilted his head to show Mari the claim mark. 

 

He expected her to be mad. To fume at him for allowing himself to be claimed at all. But he wasn’t expecting for her to give a full, ringing, laugh. “Nice.” She smirked, leaning back on the plush cushions. 

 

Amazingly, Yuuri’s cheeks became hotter still. “Viktor has one to match.”

 

“Good. This wasn’t how I ever wanted you to find a mate. But know he makes you happy.” She crossed her legs, adjusting the golden pin on her cuff. When she looked back up at Yuuri her eyes glinted in the afternoon light from the tall windows. There was nothing playful in them now.

 

“And if he ever hurts you, I’ll gut him with my bare hands.”

 

Yuuri choked a little, nodding dumbly. He was….fairly certain that Mari had never killed anyone with her bare hands before…..He was also not going to assume she wasn’t completely serious. 

 

“Oh, before I forget.” She reached into the inside of her coat and pulled out a small bundle, handing it to Yuuri gingerly. “I thought you might want these back.”

 

She placed the bundle and in hands. It was obvious what it was the second he touched it. Wrapped loosely in silk. She had carried them all the way from China for him. He unwrapped them quickly. Silk sliding down to reveal his gold rimmed glassed. He put them and looked around, unable to control the giggle that escaped in his excitement, at finally. Finally! Being able to see. Before promptly taking them off again with a disgruntled huff. 

 

“They’re smudged.” He pouted, getting up to find a cloth that would work for cleaning them. 

 

“Oh, thank you, Mari! You’re the absolute best sister, Mari! What would I do without you?” Mari’s teasing followed him down the hall. 

 

He laughed at the feigned hurt in her voice. When he found what he was looking for he went back to the lounge. Instead of going back to the seat he had been in before he stopped behind Mari, throwing his arms around her neck he kissed her cheek. 

 

“Thank you, Mari neesan. You’re the best sister I could have ever asked for.”

 

“Oh, stop!” She ducked her head, trying to hide the faint blush that suffused her cheeks. But she did return the kiss, pecking quickly at Yuuri’s temple before he pulled away. “So, what have you been doing.”

 

“Thinking...it’s all I can do while I’m stuck here during the day.” Yuuri went back to his seat, still taking everything in now that he had his glasses back. Details in some of the upholstery that he couldn’t make out before. The exact curve of tiny pink flowers on the green wallpaper. The brass sconces were actually shaped to be leafy vines...He hadn’t realized that before. As he took it all in he gave his account to Mari. 

 

“Viktor asked the temple if I could come back. Just to spend some time there every other day or something. But they refused. Evidently I left a rather bad impression with the caretakers the last time I was there.”

 

“Now that’s my little brother!” Her laughter was rich, deep. Filling the room and soothing Yuuri’s frayed nerves all in one. “What did you do, cause a riot?”

 

“Well….”

 

“Really!” She sat up straighter, attention sharply focused. Grinning like a cat who just received a large bowl of warm cream. 

 

“Well, not completely. But well….Mari, I told them everything. All of them, the whole temple. I didn’t search out those I thought would want it more….I just…..got caught up in the telling, and”

 

“And?” She pressed, eyes bright, when paused for a just a bit too long.

 

Yuuri took a deep breath, allowing himself to feel the excitement he had pushed aside. Not willing to get his hopes up… To want something too much, something that might not even be possible. 

 

Now that Mari was here, and he could hope again for a way out. Now Mari was here, and that meant that Phichit would follow. Yuuri smiled broadly. “They want out, Mari. Not just a few of them, but all of them! When I told them about my life. When they realized that they could have something different….Something in them changed.”

 

“What are you suggesting, Yuuri?” She asked in a whisper. But her smile said it all. She knew. She knew, she just wanted to hear Yuuri say it.   
  


The gleam in Yuuri’s eyes was a match to Mari’s How many times had they schemed in such a way? One always ready to fall into the wild plots of the other. So Yuuri smiled wickedly as he told her. 

 

“We’re going to get them all out.”

  
  
  


~~~

  
  
  


Haru island….JJ might was well try to build something on that miserable patch of sand. He’d been there enough the past year to have some sort of claim to it. The kingdom of Leroy’s vacation home...nah. The King’s private meeting island, maybe? Where he conducted all his important gatherings. Everyone who wanted a meeting with him would have to go there….that might do. 

 

It was halfway to being the truth already.

 

First there had been Viktor Nikiforov, and well...the joys of having set up a fine deal with a military man. Quality goods delivered right to his doorstep, so to speak. And all he had to do was give over some happened upon information from a drunk….He hadn’t even had work for the information! It was probably the sweetest victory he’d ever known. 

 

He’d had a few more auspicious meetings there between that and the ill fated encounter with the general….which he would not dwell on. Everyone had their off days. Isabella said not to worry about it. So he wouldn’t.

 

He was still the king! He was still the best!

 

Then why was he nervous….why did the sight of Seung-gil on his deck once more not sooth his parched soul like it usually did? When he would leave occasionally, to visit his mother he would say. Every time he came home JJ would be overjoyed. But now….

 

He stood there, calm and sure as always. He wouldn’t speak though of his time away. When JJ pressed him on why they would send him with a request like this, Seung-gil just shook his head and would say something like ‘All will be explained when you get there’.

 

What a load!

 

Maybe it was Isabella that was really ruffling his nerves. She was just as calm as Seung-gil. Whatever they were about to face, she was not only ready she was exuding confidence to a degree that even the crew was walking around with extra pep in their step.

 

It was just JJ….He couldn’t bring himself out this, this, brooding mood. COuldn’t find the silver lining everyone else was basking in….But there was just this sinking, leaden sensation taking up residence in his stomach and he couldn’t ignore it. 

 

….He was wholly unprepared for this meeting….

 

The Eros was visible before the sad stretch of island. Red sails blazing like a second sun in the morning light. Such an illusive ship. He could count the times he had glimpsed the sails on one hand, and still have plenty of fingers left over. And here they were, calling him to a meeting. Wanting to reach out to him and his crew alone. 

 

It screamed trap. He wanted to keep Isabella on The Empress, but of course she wouldn’t hear it. She enjoyed being there for all of his business deals. And truthfully she had been doing this a lot longer than he. She grew up on a pirate ship, sitting through her father’s dealings. He trusted her judgement above all others! He just….didn’t really trust anyone else. 

 

Maybe with the lone exception of Seung-gil….

 

There was already a small group on the island when JJ and the few he chose to accompany him, were in their boat rowing towards the land. 

 

A very tan, slender man stood in the centre of the island. A few people, a mix of men and women…. alpha and betas by the looks of them, fanned out around him. All were wearing the customary Eros blacks. The crew was never seen in anything else. Though this time, even at a distance, it was obvious their faces were uncovered. 

 

As the boat drew near the gaze of the dark man became focused on them. Unwavering black eyes, piercing….But not at JJ….He followed the direction of those eyes….behind him, to Seung-gil. 

 

Seung-gil. Stoic, straight faced Seung-gil. Only he was anything but aloofly detached at the moment. A gentle smile curved his lips as he returned the other man’s gaze. JJ held back the growl that wanted to escape. He had promised to ‘play nice’, and so he would. 

 

Until they gave him a reason a not to. 

 

As the boat drew near the shore they hopped out. Each person grabbing a part of the boat to drag it onto the sand….Everyone that is except for Isabella, who remained seated. Regal. Awaiting the boat to be secure enough for her to exit without fear of ruining her boots or skirt. She held out a hand for JJ to take as she rose gracefully from the small bench. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her close as they approached the small gathering.  

 

He stopped a good distance from the group, glaring daggers at them all. Every second of silence cut like shards of broken glass. He gripped Bella tighter. Discomfited at having her so close to these….these….animals!

 

He was just about to open his mouth, demand explanation and launch accusations. When everything he had thought to say simply vanished from the tip of tongue. As Seung-gil just strode past them and into the now open and waiting arms of the man who must be the leader. 

 

“Close your mouth, dear. It’s unseemly for a first impression.” Isabella’s calm chiming voice broke him from the shock of seeing his friend in the arms of a….a….

 

He closed his mouth, unable to find the words for the absurdity of this. 

 

Seung-gil and the tan man had their heads together briefly. Speaking so low to each other that JJ couldn’t hear them. Seung-gil finally broke away to stand to the side and slightly behind the other man. Who threw his arms wide, giving JJ and his crew a bright, white smile.

 

“Well,” His voice was a lot more….chipper, than JJ would have assumed. His scent of warm spices and oranges wafted to them on the breeze….alpha, though JJ hadn’t really double that. The man just smiled on as he spoke. “I bet you are wondering what the hell is going on.”

 

“That’s an understatement.” Someone behind JJ muttered. Probably Stan….Stan always had to get a word in….

 

JJ pitched his voice to carry, to knock off any and all communication that wasn’t between him and this….creature posing as a man. “That would be welcome.” He tried to keep his voice level. Polite until there was reason not to be. 

 

Oh please! Give him a reason not to be!

 

“Yes, well. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Phichit Chulanont, I am one of the captions of the Eros.”

 

For a moment JJ was knocked off kilter. One of the captains? He had expected the man to be THE captain. Would have been offended for anyone else to greet him in this way. But…. “I’m sorry, one of the captains?”

 

“Yes,” Chulanont shrugged, “There are two of us.”

 

“And where is the other one?”

 

“You see, JJ, that’s really the problem right there.” Chulanont continued in the same sprightly tone, but a hardness had settled around his eyes. There were disgruntled rumblings from those around him. And even Seung-gil looked downright murderous….though for him that was almost normal. 

 

“Oh?” How dare this man imply he had a problem with JJ. The whole freaking world had a problem with the Eros. Anything JJ had done in the past that concerned them had been for the betterment of the entire world! Of every omega who lived in fear of being kidnapped by the dastardly crew!

 

“Yes. you see,” Chulanont continued. Either uncaring or unaware of JJ’s quickly flaring anger. “I spoke with Marooka not too long ago. He had a great little story to tell me about how you washed into the Cove bragging at having a part in disrupting our last run in China.”

 

JJ stiffened….This Chulanont guy was….very direct. Well, he took a deep breath. Squaring his shoulders and straightening his back. He wouldn’t back down, not now. To do so would only paint himself as a fool. “Yes. I did.” 

 

“That’s that problem. Our other captain, as well as several members of our crew were taken by the Russian military.”

 

“Good.” JJ threw a hand out in wild amusement, several of his crew laughed behind him. “That was the whole point of me tell that sour old general your plans.”

 

‘Yes….we’re aware.” There was true anger from Chulanont now. His dark eyes held a deadly gleam. 

 

“Is that it then? Revenge? You brought us out here for a fight? Cuz I’ll fight you here and now, cochon! Rid the world of the rest of you filth!” There was a flurry of movement as JJ’s crew quickly drew their weapons. Ready to back up their captain and leader. Their alpha! He was ready to push Isabella into the closest beta’s arms and take them all down!

 

But no one from the Eros moved. 

 

Isabella didn’t move. Or even tense as the situation tensed around them escalated. 

 

“We don’t want a fight.” Chulanont’s voice was quiet. As though his anger had simply run dry. He lost the gleam, the spark, in his black eyes. He looked….tired.

 

“Then why?” Isabella spoke for him. JJ was still too riled up, still wanted a row. But she was calm, steady. The blazing passionate fire she always held within her, had somehow not been stoked. 

 

“Because it’s time to show you the truth. Keeping it from you. Keeping you off our tracks and focused elsewhere doesn’t seem to be working anymore. And well…..We can’t afford to lose anymore of our family because of JJ’s idiotic sense of pride.”

 

JJ gaped. Idiotic? Idiotic! He was a frickin hero! He was forestalled from yelling this directly in Chulanont’s face by Isabella. She grabbed his arm, and began rubbing smooth circles on his bicep. 

 

“And what is it you want to show us?” 

 

“Well, first we were thinking you might like to see our ship.”

 

“There is no way she is getting on your ship!” He would die before he allowed her to be taken onboard that ship! 

 

JJ’s side of the island tensed as someone from the Eros side broke away from the group and moved towards them. Tensed….but held. No one made a move forward as the woman….girl….came to them. She was small, with short brown hair pulled into a tale and large kind eyes.

 

She stopped before them, not even acknowledging JJ as she held a hand out to Isabella. “I think you’d really like to come see for yourself.”

 

Isabella took the girl's hand in her own, then it hit them. Lavender, vanilla, and freshly fallen rain…..She was an omega.

 

stunned….JJ was stunned. Dazed. Bewildered. Downright flabbergasted. He was so many things and at that moment he was completely unable to voice them. He simply gaped as the young woman and Isabella shook hands. Smiling gentle to one another.

 

Isabella didn’t seem to be having any trouble accepting this. Her scent, which had been cautious through the whole ordeal had begun blooming with curiosity and joy. She quickly allowed herself to be put on a small boat and rowed to the ship. 

 

And what could JJ do but follow?

 

“There’s so many of you!” Isabella gasped as she jumped onto the deck. She took a sweeping turn to see them all. And sure enough there were as many omegas on board as there were betas and alphas…..if not more even….They were all dressed in similar attire to JJ’s crew. Hanging from rigging or running an errand here or there. Blending in perfectly with the others. 

 

“Not everyone we help decides to stay with us, but a fair share do.” Chulanont was back at their side. Beaming, an arm slung around Seung-gil’s shoulders.

 

“Help?” JJ was finally able to squeak out. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Omegas you’ve...helped?”

 

“Yes. See, that’s what we do.” Chulanont cut him a direct, sharp gaze. “We go around finding omegas who want out. Out of temples, out of abusive matings, or simply those who never wanted to be mated in the first place. We get them to freedom.”

 

JJ shook his head, dumb. This was impossible….this was….

 

“Think about it like this. If Isabella had been born anywhere else than a pirate village she would have been sent to a temple when she presented. Mated off against her will...would you have wanted that for her.”

 

“Of course not!” The very thought disgusted him. But, other omegas weren’t like his Bella….   
  


“I’ve thought about that….” Isabella’s voice was gentle, but her eyes burned as she gazed into the horizon. “If my parents hadn’t kept me safe it’s where I would have ended up.” She shook her head. “When I was little I told myself I would have done anything to get out of something like that.”

 

The girl from the island stepped forward….from somewhere she had manifested three small children who clung to her and the large alpha behind her. She spoke to Isabella, large eyes glistening in the weak sunlight. “That’s exactly what our other captain and leader did. Katsuki Yuuri, he presented as an omega. As soon as he could he ran away from home to avoid that life. For the past five years he’s been leading the rescue of other omegas.” 

 

“And now he’s been captured by the Russians.” Chulanont’s glare should have burned a hole in JJ’s head. JJ had to turn away from it.

 

“How was I supposed to know you were helping them?” Of course when emotions flooded back into him it had to be anger. Anger felt good. None of this was his fault!

 

“JJ, everyone in the Cove Knows what we do without us having to spell it out for them! If you stopped to listened for just a moment you might have picked it up.” Chulanont growled, low, as he spoke. 

 

Seung-gil patted Chulanont’s arm before turning his traitorous eyes to JJ. “And when it seemed you wouldn’t figure it out and leave us alone we tried to….sway you, in other directions.”

 

….Conversations over the past few years reordered themselves in JJ’s head. Little nudges, gentle suggestions from a kind and easy going beta. Keeping JJ on different tracks….missions that sometimes lead him leagues and miles away from the Eros…..oh...Oh the lying little!

 

“You lying, two timing, traitorous-!”

 

“That’s enough dear. I’m sure they have their reasons for lying to us.”

 

“For the record, I wanted to tell you sooner.” Seung-gil gave a sheepish shrug. JJ just scoffed, turning his back on the man who had once been his friend. If he wanted to tell JJ so badly he should have. 

 

“We don’t trust you, Leroy.” Chulanont said it plainly. “You’re loud. You can’t do anything small. We all know about the Canadian governor you bribe so you can smuggle things deeper into the mainland. We all know about that time you stole from one of the English ships….though I still don’t believe the part about the Queen actually being there. But the point is you talk. And Talking is dangerous to us.”

 

Chulanont stepped out to the middle of the deck, arms held wide. “Observe, you’ve hit us dearly with just a few words to the wrong person. Imagine if what we actually do got out. Imagine all the omegas who will suffer because we can’t get to them.”

 

But JJ didn’t have time to ‘imagine’.

 

“How do we help.” Isabella stepped completely ahead of JJ and the rest of their crew. Her arms crossed tightly at her chest. He couldn’t see her face, but oh, he knew the fire was burning in her eyes now. Could smell it in the way her fresh rosey scent hardened.

 

His queen was awake, she was ready to strike!

 

Chulanont smiled, bright and sharp. “I’m so very glad you asked, my dear.”

 

________________________________________NOTES!!!______________________________________________________

(Doing the notes down here so that I can link things)

 

HELLO DEARS!!! The chapter. THIS CHAPTER!! Sets in motion so many things I've been so excited to start on!!  And who doesn't love very hormonal Yuuri and Viktor showing Yurio so love!?

Cochon is French for pig. I just like that JJ probably also speaks french. 

Yuuri's vision is based off my own. I'm legally blind and maybe it's because Yuuri and his parents seem to have eye problems and Mari doesn't, which is exactly like my family where I have both my mom's and dad's eye conditions combined and my older sister has nothing wrong with her eyes....that I've kinda latched onto the idea that Yuuri doesn't see well at all without his glasses. Not being able to see is....different than you might think. I keep forgetting to actually incorporate it into the story....you just get used to it and I forget sometimes it isn't a normal part of everyone's life....XD I won't get into too much detail now, but if you're interested, want to know about my blindness or whotnot, just ask! (All that being said this format is screwing with my eyes...the dark reader doesn't work for it, so this is slightly less edited than usual...sorry dears)

NOW Time for why I need to link things! I've put together a [post](https://ars-matron.tumblr.com/post/167710442178/into-the-deep-and-beyond) I'd like y'all to take a look at. You see, we're close now. There's maybe three or four more chapters left, plus an epilogue. This will help me get a feel on what to write after it's done. I plan to do some one or two chapter ficlets for this story, background stories for some of the characters so let me know if there is someone you'd like to see. (please let me know if the link doesn't work.)

I think that's about it. Thank you so much guys!!! You are the best! I hope you liked the chapter as much as I did!! 

NEXT TIME!!

It's time to make that plan!!!

 

 


	26. Long Nights in Russia

Chapter twenty six: Long Nights in Russia

 

He was cold. 

There was no reason he should cold. 

He had grown up in Kazakhstan, then later Russia, there was no reason he should be cold in the spring. But here he was, shivering. All the blankets within reach were piled on him, and still he wanted more. But if there were more in the room Otabek had no idea where to start looking for them. 

Yuri laid stretched out beside him. Comfortable with only the duvet….Otabek wanted to laugh it off. Blame it on going soft now that he spent most his time in the southern regions. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t silence the small voice in the back of his head that said it was more. 

He’d had a terrible reaction to the first serum, the one that was supposed to neutralize scent. No one had come out that trial unscathed, but some few had even worse side effects than the rest. 

This wasn’t so bad….not nearly as bad. In fact most of the awfulness had passed. Now that the month was wearing on he didn’t feel nearly as dizzy or nauseated, two symptoms he had luckily been able to hide from both Yura and Mari while they were on the French vessel….and it had truly gotten a lot better. 

But the unnatural cold, like he had suddenly lost the ability to regulate his own body heat….that wasn’t fading. 

Otabek hugged the covers closer to no avail. He finally gave in, rolling over he gently rubbed Yuri’s shoulder. “Yura, I’m still cold.” Yuri huffed in his sleep, so Beka tried again. If he could just wake Yuri enough so that he could to tell Beka where he might find another blanket, then maybe he would be fine. 

“M’kay.” Yuri mumbled after awhile….definitely still asleep. He didn’t tell Otabek where the nearest blanket could be found. No. Instead he himself rolled over….on top on Otabek. Like human blanket. 

Stunned, Beka just laid there….Unsure exactly what to do. Then the absurdity hit home. He laughed softly….careful to not wake Yura, for the alpha was still very much asleep. 

Well….he was warmer now that Yura was draped over him under the all the blankets. His nose pressed into Beka’s neck. 

He wrapped his arms around Yuri. Already he could tell a difference from the first time they had embraced. Yuri was growing, filling out. Soon he would be taller than Beka. His lanky frame the herald of long limbs and broad shoulders to come. 

But for now. For now Yuri’s weight was comforting. His warmth surrounded Otabek. Even his scent helped, though he had first realized this while they were on the French ship. That being near Yuri helped with the dizziness. Helped him feel just a bit more normal. 

Wrapped in Yuri’s warmth, he was finally able to fall asleep. 

He awoke several hours later, alone in the bed, to the softly sweet sounds of Yuri’s cursing. Otabek pulled the covers around his shoulders and sat up. Yuri raced back and forth around the room, in a quickly deteriorating state of dress. Ripping the shirt he was wearing off and tossing it uncaring across the room. 

Beka smiled. Someone woke up with plenty of energy today. “Do you need help?” 

Yuri jerked to a stop, whipping his head around at Beka’s voice. A rosy blush sufficing his cheeks upon realizing he had been watched. Beka expected a quip in return. Yura was quick and playful like that. It was part of his charm. 

But Yuri’s blush cleared quickly. Brows drawing down in concern as he dropped the new shirt he had picked up back onto the floor and crawled back onto the bed to Otabek. He ran warm fingers over Beka’s face. “Are you feeling better?”

Beka blinked, not expecting that at all. He must had let more discomfort show than he realized. He tried to put on a smile for Yuri all the same. “I’m feeling fine. I was just cold.”

Yuri narrowed his brilliant green eyes at him. “I know he haven’t been….yourself.” His scowl softened as he sat back on his knees facing Beka. The look Yuri gave him was heartbreaking. Distressed at Beka’s discomfort, and deeply caring all at once. “It’s the serum, isn’t it?”

Otabek sighed and slipped out of the bed. “It isn’t that bad, really. You weren’t around for the scent suppressing elixir.” He walked to the wardrobe, ignoring the return of Yuri’s frown. “Trust me that was a lot worse.”

“You shouldn’t take it anymore.” 

Otabek took down one of the many silky, filmy, garments. It didn’t matter which one. Nothing was what he wanted to wear. It wouldn’t be forever. That was the only thing that made it bearable. It wouldn’t be forever. 

He began dressing. After a few moments of watching, Yuri scooted off the bed once again and began shifting through the clothes that were scattered around the room. All of which were Yuri’s. Military garments mostly, with here and there a piece that wouldn’t pass for regulation in his dreams. 

But that didn’t stop him from sneaking in a silk scarf or printed shirt everyday. 

“I have to keep taking it while we’re here, Yura. Hopefully that won’t be too much longer, but it’s too risky not to.” He settled the green blouse on his shoulders. The color wasn’t bad. It was almost the color of Yuri’s eyes. Just a touch too pale. 

“And after?”

He looked back to Yuri over his shoulder. There was tension in his voice that had never been there before. As though Yuri was holding something back. Keeping himself from some brink Beka couldn’t see. 

He crossed the room to stand before Yuri, reaching out to place his hands gently on his shoulders. They really were almost of a height now. “What’s wrong?”

Yuri worried his low lip with his teeth for a second before finding his resolve. He sighed, defeated. “I just….I don't want to tell you that you can’t take it,” Yuri raked his hand through the loose golden strand of his hair. “That wouldn’t be right, you can make your own choices, but….if it’s hurting you, you shouldn’t take it!” 

Beka smirked. Ah, his little tiger didn’t want to use his fangs. At least not with him. It was sweet. He pulled Yuri into a hug, releasing a slow steady stream of his scent. Careful that it was devoid of anything unpleasant. 

“Thank you, Yura.” Yuri melted in the embrace quickly, laying his head on Beka’s shoulder. “I don’t plan on taking it once we’re back on the Eros, alright? I just need to be ready to move as soon as Yuuri gives the word.”

“Promise?” Yuri’s whispered into his shoulder.

“I promise, Yura. I promise.” He pulled back from Yuri, smiling brightly at him. “Now get ready, we should be leaving soon.”

Yuri nodded curtly and went back to dressing. They really were running late. Yuri needed to be on time, follow Viktor’s example at being punctual and functional in the military. And Otabek….well. His captain had given him a very important mission and he wasn’t about to let it go. He would be spending the day, and several days to come, in the omega temple. 

He folded one of the vials of amethyst elixir in a cotton cloth, tucking it into the sash around his waist. Ready for when he needed it. 

He had some friends to make today. 

 

~~~

 

Alek Vasiliev was kind, attentive, and warm. 

Exactly how an omega should be.

He and his mate, an alpha named Halina, had lived in Viktor’s building for the last thirty years. Ever since their youngest child had moved out of their house and they had decided to move somewhere smaller now that their nest was empty. 

Halina was a physician. Their two bedroom flat was just as large and lavish as Viktor’s…They must have left behind a massive household if Alek thought this space was ‘a bit on the small side’. 

The flat, though laid out much like Viktor’s, was decorated in a cozy, homey way. Lacey rimmed doilies covered nearly every available surface, and the Vasiliev’s had a very impressive collection of matryoshka dolls and colorfully painted porcelain plates. 

The furniture was old, but everything was well polished and tidy. The whole place smelled of them both. A mingling of alpha and omega scents that was only achieved over a long time of being very close. 

Of being very much in love. 

Yuuri couldn’t even pick out the notes that was just Alek unless they were very close to each other. He smiled as Alek swept into the room, placing a tray with a fat yellow teapot and matching cups down in front of Yuuri. The movement kicked up some of Alek’s scent, warm and fresh like a meadow in the summer. But Yuuri still couldn’t separate all of it. He took the cup Alek gave him after he sat down in the overstuffed chair across from Yuuri. He smiled as he took a long sip. 

If he were lucky, one day he and Viktor would be so close that their scents would become inseparable as well. 

“It’s so good to have a young face around again.” Alek held his cup in his small hands without sipping from it. “That Viktor is always so busy we never see him, and our own children often can’t make it.”

Yuuri gave him a small smile. “Viktor is very busy, more so lately. Even I don’t see him as much as I would like…..How are your children?” Changing the subject was probably best. There wasn’t much Yuuri could say about Viktor’s work and the military that was good. 

Alek beamed, happy to go on about his children and their mates and the plans they had made for the weekend. It was an easy quiet afternoon. Alek was happy, content in his life and even after several decades together, still deeply in love with his mate. 

Yuuri saw so few mated pairs together outside of the Eros, Utopia, the Cove, or there abouts. It was refreshing that the one he saw the most was something happy, positive. 

“Child?”

Yuuri shook his head, he hadn’t quite been listening….His face heated under Alek’s bright, hopeful gaze. “I’m sorry?” 

“Are you and Viktor planning on a child?”

“Ah…” Yuuri bit his lip, fiddling with his cup briefly before setting it down. “Not...anytime soon. I don’t think.”

“Oh I completely understand, dear. Halina and I waited for bit before having children as well. She wanted to make sure I was ready. She’s always been so protective over me….but then I was rather a bit younger than you are.” Alek’s eyes were far away, unfocused. Then he shook himself, pasteing on smile as he regarded Yuuri. “Not that you need to rush into children because you’re older than I was when I had mine.” He rushed on, as though afraid Yuuri would take offense from what he said. 

“There’s no need to worry about it, Alek. Our mating is...not traditional.” That was a large understatement. “But we’re happy to just be us for a while.”

“I understand, dear. If you don’t mind me asking. What are you doing to prevent pregnancy?” Alek clicked his tongue at Yuuri’s blush and silence. “I thought as much. I’m not sure how you kids think these work, but one doesn’t avoid becoming pregnant just from wishing it won’t happen. Hold on.” 

Alek stood and went to a cupboard in the corner. Muttering to himself as he dug through it. He came back a short time later with a small glass bottle filled with a pale green herb. 

“Here you are.” He handed the bottle to Yuuri. “I grow this for my children and their mates. It’s a little something I picked up from my grandmother. It works wonderfully without any harsh side effects. Just put a pinch into your morning tea.”

Yuuri held the bottle, unsure what to think. “If the temple found out you were giving away contraceptives to omegas.”

Alek’s laughter cut him off. He waved a hand in the air, carefree. Buoyant. “I don’t worry about the temple and it doesn’t worry about me. I’m too old to catch their attention anyway. Though I assume you go every now and again.”

Yuuri hurriedly swallowed a sip of tea, shaking his head. “Hardly. They won’t let me back in.” He smirked. “I didn’t make a good impression when I was there.”

Alek tittered as he leaned back in his chair. “Oh that place is far too stuffy if you ask me. I certainly don’t miss it. Now you just let me know when you need some more, I’m always happy to help out.” 

Alek then launched into a story about his youngest, an alpha with no sense of self preservation. But Yuuri couldn’t pay attention. He held the little bottle in his hand, still unsure. If it was found out he was giving this away to omegas Alek and his mate could be in trouble. Not that anyone would find out from Yuuri. 

He just hoped that the older couple were careful to only give it out to family. 

Yuuri managed to slip out of the Vasiliev’s home before Halina came back. If Alek was a kind motherly figure to everyone he met, Halina took the role of surrogate father to an extreme. Their first meeting it had taken hours for Yuuri to finally make his way out of their door. Halina was so set on knowing everything about Yuuri and making sure he was cared for….an experience he did not want to repeat anytime soon. 

But back in his own flat, the sinking sun casting low shadows. All was still, going dark. It would be some time before Viktor would be home. With a deep sigh Yuuri left the bottle in the kitchen and headed for their room. For his nest. He stripped off most of his clothing on his way. He would need to put on new things anyway for their dinner tonight. 

Makkachin was still in the middle of the nest on the bed, right where Yuuri had left him when he went to visit Alek. He climbed over the side and snuggled next to the him. Burying his face in Makka’s soft curls, and waited for his love to return. 

 

~~~

 

The words blurred before Viktor’s eyes. It was perhaps the tenth attempt to read this same, pointless, document. It made no different to him, or anyone really, what the new regulation uniform had that made it different. But the document had ended up on his desk. It needed his signature, for some reason. And Yakov was bound to question him about it. 

He questioned Viktor about everything that ended up on his desk. 

He took a deep breath to help find his centre….again. His hand twitched around his pen and he did not look toward his lower desk drawer. But he had never needed a drink more. Things were moving slowly. The days long, bleeding into each other in their sameness. 

It was only when he went home that things brightened back up. That color filled his world once more. But any solace he found in Yuuri’s arms only lasted until the next morning. 

Then the doorbell would ring and he would be forced to leave the warmth of Yuuri’s nest. To climb into the velvet confines of Yakov’s lacquered cab. To sit in his lush office chair as the sun warmed his back through the expansive window. The shadowed leaves of the courtyard trees dancing gaily across his desk. 

The shadows had gown long and begun to fade. And no matter how he tried Viktor couldn’t focus his tired eyes on the lettering before him. Attempting to do so would just bring on a migraine anyway….not to mention the need to light a lamp. He stretched, back popping in a worrisome way. He would just have to take the report home. Maybe he could read it at breakfast the next morning. Have it ready for Yakov’s scrutiny by the time he arrived for the meeting. 

Viktor stood, sweeping the paperwork into his bag. He was still on Yakov’s time, which meant he couldn’t just walk out of the building before sunset. So instead of heading towards the glistening brass handles of the exit doors, Viktor made his way to Yakov’s office. 

He knocked softly and entered. Yakov looked up from his own paperwork, giving Viktor a small smile. “I know what you’re here to say, and it’s alright. Georgi told me you were having dinner together tonight. So, go on. You’re off the hook for one evening.”

Viktor’s shoulders slumped. He had been prepared to make his case. “Thank you, sir.”

Yakov’s eyes narrowed. “But you will still be ready for our meeting tomorrow.”

Viktor winced at his tone. Sheepishly he lifted his bag, patting it. “I’ll be ready.” 

Yakov grunted and went back to his papers and Viktor took that moment to flee before he could think of anything else that Viktor might have forgotten. 

The ride home passed quickly. Viktor would have walked but the carriage was already waiting for him when he left the building. It seemed cruel to decline the ride when the cabby had been waiting for him. So he suffered through being jostled. He didn’t spring from the seat when the they were caught in a bit of a standstill when a group of children ran out in front of them, even though he wanted to. He could walk faster than this! 

But he didn’t. Leg shaking, he clenched his jaw and glared out the window. Proper, respectable alphas didn’t charge out of carriages and frighten children. 

The flat was dark and quiet when he entered. He sat the key down near the door and slipped out of his shoes, leaving them along with his bag down in the corner. He didn’t call out. He was almost certain that Yuuri was there. He usually didn’t spend the evenings with the neighbors, and well….it wasn’t like there was anywhere else he could go. 

So he crept down the hall to the bedroom. A genuine, warm smile curved his lips when he spotted them. Curled around one another, snugged deeply in the nest was Yuuri and Makka. 

He walked around to the bed to sit next to Yuuri. Careful to not jostle the bed too much or enter the nest without permission first. He brushed silk black hair off Yuuri’s face. Viktor smoothed his thumb over Yuuri’s cheek, cupping his face in his hands. In his sleep, Yuuri leaned into him. Chasing the contact with a gentle sigh. 

“It’s time to wake up, love. We need to get ready.”

Yuuri murmured sleepily before opening his eyes. He smiled up at Viktor. “You’re home a little early.”

“Yakov took pity on me.” 

Yuuri snorted, “Were you being particularly pathetic?” He sat up, stretching and yawning. 

Viktor smiled fondly at the adorable display, “Georgi may have pleaded my case.”

“Remind me to thank him.” Yuuri smirked as he climbed over the side of the nest and off the bed. Only stopping to give Viktor a quick peck on the lips before hurrying to the wardrobe to change. 

Viktor followed him, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Georgi would be appalled if Viktor showed up in work clothes. He had a very strict ‘no work at home’ policy that Viktor wouldn’t dream of breaking. Besides, it was nice to be able to leave the military at the door….If only for a few hours. 

They dressed quickly. Viktor opting for a casual dinner jacket of a dark maroon silk. Yuuri chose an ensemble in pale pink. Though the hem of the blouse was low, and the flowing trousers were of the same delicate silk, it was one of the less dressy outfits he now owned. 

They tucked Makka into the nest. He had plenty of food out in the kitchen and Edwin had taken him out for his evening walk already. They shouldn’t be gone long. Georgi wasn’t one for large parties into the night. Makka should be fine while they were gone. 

The evening was pleasant. The rain finally broke and the days were sunny, if not exactly warm. Yuuri threw the large windows open to catch a fresh breezes. How Viktor wished that he need not rely on the window. That Yuuri could walk free down the street without fear. 

But he could give him this. Walks at night when they were together. They strolled arm in arm out of Viktor’s residential neighborhood. The cool winds nipping at their hoods and cloaks. Viktor watched Yuuri as they walked. His eyes alight as he took in the sights around them. 

“Yurio said that Beka went to the temple today.” Viktor’s voice was soft. The streets were busy this time of day. People running home from work, or out to an early dinner. Likely no one could overhear them anyway. But he wanted to be sure. Maybe he should wait until later to speak of such things.

But he liked this. It was something normal people did. Take an evening stroll and talk of their day. He just wanted that for Yuuri. Some normalcy. 

Yuuri smiled, turning his shining brown eyes to him. “I’m glad. I hope everything went well.”

“He said he’d let me know tomorrow. And no one came to make him fetch Beka back home, so all seems well.”

Yuuri nodded. “He knows what to do. Besides,” he huffed a small bitter laugh. “I already did the hard work for him. He has his work cut out for him.”

Viktor wrapped his arm tighter around Yuuri’s shoulder, hugging him close. “You didn’t know the stir it would cause.” He began, but Yuuri was already shaking his furiously.

“Shouldn’t I have? And what about in other temples?” He sighed, his shoulders slumping. “I know we miss people who need help. I know we can’t get everyone….But that number is higher than I thought it was.”

“Hey now,” Viktor stopped suddenly, pulling Yuuri up short and turning him to face him. “It’s like you said, you couldn’t reach everyone. And you couldn’t have taken everyone out of a temple or bathhouse in one go. You would have never made it. You got so many people to safety, Yuuri. Only focusing on the ones that were out of your reach will do no one any good. Especially you.” Viktor brought his hands up to cup Yuuri’s face. Wiping the few tears that had fallen on his cheeks away with tender care. 

He pressed his forehead against Yuuri’s and took a deep breath of his scent, soft and sweet, laced with bitterness. “You do so much for so many people. I’ve never met someone with such a big heart. Someone so brave and true.” Slowly, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. 

“You’re a hero, Yuuri. My hero. Never doubt that.”

Yuuri nodded, sniffing softly. His scent becoming smoother, the tension in the bond evening out. 

Viktor put on a smile, taking note of the people on the street who stopped to watch an alpha cuddle their upset omega….they needed to move. “Let’s go, baby. Zhora is waiting for us.”

They started walking once more. Several minutes passed in silence between them. Then Yuuri pressed his fingers into Viktor’s arm where they lay. His voice was soft, but it carried to Viktor all the same. 

“Thank you.” Viktor look down at his soft whisper. Yuuri gave him a small smile. “Thank you, Vitya, for believe in me….even when I can’t.”

Viktor gave him a lopsided smile. “Of course, love. That’s why I’m here.”

They managed to make it all the way to Georgi’s without making another scene. The wind had picked up by the time they got there and Georgi frantically ushered them through his door. Fretting over a shivering and wind rumpled Yuuri. 

“You should have taken a cab, Vitya! That’s why they’re there!” He took Yuuri’s cloak and lead him quickly out of the foyer and into a warmly lit parlor. Depositing Yuuri into a large chair by the fire. 

Leaving Viktor to hang up his own things and follow them in alone. 

Georgi’s home was a sizable two story brick house in the middle of town. It had been gifted to him by his dear grandmother on his sixteenth birthday. Completely furnished and with the full staff necessary to take care of a house this size. 

Though Viktor rarely saw any of said staff. Georgi prefered a personal touch when he was hosting. The parlor was cozy. Enough chairs and couches for the guests to warm up on, and not much else to it. Viktor poured two glasses of warm mulled wine before joining Georgi and Yuuri by the fire. 

He handed one of the glasses to Yuuri. Choosing to lean against the back of Yuuri’s chair rather than find his own seat. He took a sip of the frangrantly sweet wine. A smile curling his lips as he watched Georgi tend the fire. “So, where is Irina? I’m looking forward to finally meeting her.”

Georgi stood up, dusting his hands off on a kerchief. At the mention of his beloved’s name he practically glowed. “Oh my darling Irina loves to help the cook. She’s so talented, has quite the flair for fare.” He giggled merrily at his own joke. 

Yuuri and Viktor shared an amused look before turning back to their drinks. 

“Oh you’ll just love her. She’s been so excited to meet both of you.” He turned his glittering eyes to Yuuri. “Just like I’ve been dying to meet you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed a deep red that nearly matched the wine. “T-thank you, Georgi”

Georgi cooed, clutching his chest. “You’re just so cute! No wonder Viktor couldn't resist!”

Viktor brought his hand down to rest on Yuuri’s shoulder. Discomfort flitted across the bond. He tried to send his support and love through the bond to Yuuri. Georgi could come on a little….strong. 

“Actually, I was drawn to his grace, to his kind spirit.” Yuuri shot him a quick, thankful smile, over the rim of his wine. 

Georgi watched them, eyes soft in the flickering light. “I can feel the love between you two.” he sniffed softly, wiping under his eyes with the now twisted and dirtied kerchief. Leaving a trail of black soot around Georgi’s eyes.

Viktor laughed, stepping forward he took a clean kerchief out of his own pocket. Dipping a corner of the pale silk in his wine, he dapped gently at the dark smudges on Georgi’s face. “Oh, Zhora, you’re mess.” He brought the cloth back so that Georgi could see the black now maring it. 

“Oh dear!” Georgi snatched the kerchief from Viktor. In a flurry of jumbled words and bright red cheeks, he excused himself to go get cleaned up.

Yuuri giggled at Georgi’s retreating form. “Is he always so….”

“Flamboyant? Yes.” Viktor chuckled as he settled on the arm of Yuuri’s chair. “But he is a good person, I promise. You get used to his….special flavor of life.”

“That’s certainly a good way to look at it.” Yuuri and Viktor turned at the melodious voice. A slender woman with long blond hair and bright eyes swayed into the room. Her evening dress of dark blue velvet swept the floor with every graceful step. “It’s how I look at it. Zhora’s enthusiasm and love, “ Her smile lit her face as she sighed adoringly. “It is my world.”

Viktor stood and walked over to her, his arms held wide. “I’m so glad to hear that.” He took her hand and kissed it quickly, before leading her over to the crackling fire and Yuuri. “Georgi’s happiness means so much to me as well.”

Yuuri stood and welcomed Irina’s embrace. When they broke away Yuuri was smiling at her, his dark eyes soft. Caring, comforting. Warmth raced through the bond, and Irina turned. Blushing. 

Viktor couldn't help but smile, couldn’t contain the pride that he felt in Yuuri. In his perfect mate. Who had somehow won Georgi’s new love over with a hug and a smile. Something had passed between them, of that he was sure. But he didn’t get a chance to inquire as that moment Georgi bustled back into the room. Free of soot and grinning ear to ear.

“Oh, fantastic! You’ve met Viktor and his Yuuri.” Georgi swept her around in a graceful arch. 

Irina giggled, breathless, cheeks still lovely tinted. “I just wanted to let you all know that dinner is ready.”

“Wonder! Let’s get going!” Georgi hooked his arm through Irina’s and headed for the door, chatting over his shoulder to Viktor as he went. “You’re going to love it, Vitya. My Irina can give even Christophe a run for his money.”

“I’m sure it will be fantastic. We look forward to trying it.” Viktor smiled down at Yuuri at his side, as they followed the happy couple. Their combined betas scents had a wondrously calming effect. Georgi’s of orange blossoms and Irian’s was sweeter, like a rose at the peak of freshness. 

Georgi’s house was complete with a grand dining hall. A giant table of solid wood that was probably older than Yakov. Enough seating for twenty. And topped off with creepy paintings of Georgi’s dead relatives…..Viktor thanked whatever god was watching over him that Georgi did not lead them into that room. 

Instead there was a table set up in the drawing room. The comfortably appoint green furnished room was Georgi’s haven. He and Viktor had spent many a night draped over the settees and chairs, a bottle of cheap vodka passed between them as they talked of everything two young naval officers might have to talk about. 

Which, more often than not, was Georgi’s love life and the many and varied down slopes it took. 

Now they sat around a quaint but handsomely appointed table with they respective mates. The love radiated between them, nearly palpable in its intensity. It was a little odd that they had not bonded yet. Betas usually participated in a mutual bond, though they were known to take longer to decide on a bonding time. 

But Georgi and Irina had been together for some time. Georgi could just be taking it slow. His last girlfriend, Anya, had broken his heart into a thousand pieces when she left him. He had thought she was the one. Was convinced even months after her departure that they would spend their lives together. He was probably taking it slower this time around. 

Or, as slow as Georgi could take a relationship. 

Viktor would have to ask him later. It wasn’t exactly the conversation one had over dinner with their mates present. 

Georgi cleared his throat once they were settled, and a small group of staff in crisp uniforms flowed into the room, placing plates of greens and seasoned vegetables before them. Then just a swift and nimble as they arrived they were gone. 

“Speaking of Chris, when was the last time you saw our dear Swiss friend?” Georgi lifted his silverware and without further ado, dug into his salad.

The nervous energy that often accompanied Yuuri’s emotions spiked. Viktor winced, he had probably forgotten to tell Yuuri exactly how good of a friend Georgi was…. “It’s ok, Georgi knows all about my leaving to find the Eros. He was covering for me with Yakov.”

“Oh.” Yuuri relaxed, shooting Georgi and sheepish smile across the table.

“Yes! It was all so exciting!....until Yakov caught on.” Georgi pouted, “Now he keeps us separated at work. He wouldn’t even let me attend Vitya’s promotion ball.”

“Trust me, you didn’t miss anything.” Viktor stabbed at a carrot before popping it in his mouth and crunching down on it with a tad too much force. “And I’m not sure where Chris is exactly.” He sighed, looking to Yuuri. “We still don’t know, right?”

“Oh, um….no, we haven’t heard yet.” Yuuri’s cheeks flushed, his gaze passed between Georgi and Irina uncertainty. 

“It’s alright, I trust Georgi with everything.” It was clear by his continued glances at the pair that Yuuri’s fears were not to be assuage so easily. Viktor focused on his love for Georgi, their childhood together. How much they had relied on each other growing up. “I think we should trust them.”

It would have been better to have talked of this beforehand. And if Yuuri’s stormy expression was anything to go by he was in for a talking to when they got home. But Georgi would rather die than put Viktor in danger. He had proven that long ago. If Viktor hadn’t been so caught up in his own woes this idea would have come to him sooner…..certainly it would have.

“Fine.” Yuuri’s voice was small, but stiff. Oh yes, he was going to get it later.

“Georgi,” Georgi glanced up from his plate, Viktor and Yuuri’s small conversation had been ignored for the most part by him and Irina. “Zhora, we do know where Christophe is. Just….not where he is geographically….not exactly anyway.”

Georgi rose a quizzical brow, even Irina had stopped picking at her salad to focus on Viktor with curiousity. 

“I know you found the Eros. Even I could infer that part was true from Yakov’s ridiculous story. He won’t even talk to me about the rest.”

Viktor sighed, “Yakov doesn’t know the rest. He refused to listen to my account, simply gave me the story he constructed.” He rubbed his temples. Every day was chore of cherry greetings from people who saw him as a hero for having rescued an omega from such a horrid fate. 

Beside him Yuuri had placed his folded hands on his lap, sitting back straight and proud. If only they they all could know the truth. 

Viktor took a generous gulp of wine before going on. “Well, the first part of our trip went as planned. We made it JJ without a hitch.” He grimaced. “Well, almost without a hitch. Yura followed us, I couldn’t just send him back on his own.”

“Of course not!” Georgi gasped, clutching his chest desperately. 

“So we went on, with him in tow. And well….we found them.” A soft laugh escaped his lips, he glanced over at his love to see a similar smile from Yuuri. “Only they were nothing like we expected.” 

He reached under the table and took one of Yuuri’s hand in his own. “Georgi, I’d like to officially introduce you to my mate. Yuuri...Katsuki?” Yuuri blushed, shaking his head. He smiled sweetly up at Viktor through thick black lashes. “Yuuri Nikiforov.” Viktor purred out, bringing Yuuri’s hand up and kissing the back gently. “Yuuri Nikiforov, captain of the Eros.”

“Well, co captain.” Yuuri murmured.

“So modest! You know Phichit would be lost without you!” Viktor couldn’t resist it, Yuuri’s blush had bloomed into something truly noteworthy. Viktor leaned down to nuzzle against the top of his silken hair. 

Yuuri snorted. “Let’s hope not, or we may never see them again.” For a blissful moment they were lost in each other. Only coming back to the dinner, in someone else’s home, when Irina spoke. 

“An omega….is the captain of the Eros?” Her voice was full of wonder, slowly her face lit up and she smiled. “Does this mean….What exactly does this mean?” She may have been confused, but her excitement was evident. 

Georgi was simply sitting, and staring. Viktor wasn’t even sure he was breathing. “Like I said,” Viktor held his gaze, pushed every word out with intent. Hoping that it would stick. “They weren’t anything like we expected.”

“....They don’t….they aren’t, kidnappers?” Georgi’s voice was strained. His hand clenched into fists on the table's edge. 

“Technically we are.” Yuuri’s chiming voice broke through the tension. Now that they had started, and perhaps because as betas there wasn’t much either Georgi or Irina could do that would harm or incapacitate Viktor if they needed to fleer. He was much more relaxed and ready spread the truth. 

“We do go around, taking omegas from temples, or schools, or wherever. But we only take those who want to come with us. Those who need out of bad situations or want a life outside of simply being some alphas mate. Oh, no offense, Vitya.” Yuuri flushed at the slip. 

“None taken my love. You are definitely more than just my mate. You would be wasted otherwise!”

“So, the kidnapping in China?” Georgi croaked out, breaking them from their impromptu snuggling once more. 

“Well, we were there, and there was a kidnapping. Only I didn’t help Mila ‘rescue’ Yuuri.”

“We were able to get the omegas we were there to save to freedom.” Yuuri ran his hand down VIktor’s arm. “That’s all that mattered at the time. But now we’re here, and two of my crewmen are in the compound’s jail.” 

Both Irina and Georgi gasped and shared anxious looks. “The betas in the cells? Everyone knows they are part of the Eros crew, but….”

“But of course we had no idea that what the Eros was really doing.” Irina filled in when Georgi fell quiet. 

“No one does.” Yuuri took a small, shallow breath. His fingers danced lightly across the edge of the floral tablecloth nervously. “If everyone knew we’d never be able to get to those in need.” 

Georgi nodded. “Well….what can we do to help.” Beside him Irina looked to Yuuri and Viktor with large sincere eyes, her accompanying nod quite vigorous. 

Yuuri looked to Viktor, eyebrow raised and a surprised yet happy expression on his face. Viktor shrugged, smiling sheepishly. There was a reason Georgi was his oldest friend. Time and time again, they would alway have each other’s backs. 

Viktor looked back to Georgi, unable to curb the defeat in his voice. “Now we’re just waiting for the right time to act.”

The table fell into contemplative silence for a while. The servers coming in to retrieve the salad dishes and replace them with dishes of an artfully prepared main course of buttery glazed fish on a bed of roasted radishes and carrots. Which truly was devine. Viktor must have complemented Irina a dozen times within five minutes. Yuuri hummed his agreement and joy along with him. 

Georgi was halfway through his meal with he jerked suddenly, a bright smile lighting up his face. “I have it!”

“Have what, dear?” Irina asked cautiously, eyeing Georgi’s plate as though looking for something out of place. 

“I know exactly when you should strike, it’s perfect!” 

“Well, out with it, man! What are you thinking!” Viktor was instantly excited, Georgi’s enthusiasm contagious even before he said what he was thinking. 

“What you need is a spectacle! Not to slink away in the night, leaving everyone to wonder where you’ve gone. You need to go out with a bang! When everyone is distracted!” 

“I don’t think-” Viktor was cut off by the now bouncing Georgi before he could fully express his fears.

“Think about it! Go out while everyone is focused somewhere else.”

“Alright, Zhora, I’ll bite….what the hell are you talking about?”

Georgi beamed. “There’s a banquet coming up soon. The yearly, whatever-” He floundered, arms waving wildly in his excitement even as words failed him. “But everyone will be there. Minimum security at the ports and borders. Or, well….no extra security.”

“Yes….I forgot about that….” Viktor rubbed his chin. It could work. They would need to plan everything out. But the banquet was still two weeks away, if he was remembering correctly. Plenty of time to get everything in line. 

Including all the omegas in town…

He turned to Yuuri, shining brown eyes and smile that he knew matched his own regarded him. Hopeful. Excited. 

“We’ll help in anyway we can. You need us, for anything, and we’ll be there in a moment’s notice!” Georgi gripped Irina’s hand, tears glistening in his bright eyes. 

“Oh no. Please, just worry about yourselves.” Yuuri rose his hands in protest, as though to push away Georgi’s courageous words. “We can handle this, we aren’t alone. And you have your baby to think of.”

Silence fell heavily across the table. 

Georgi hadn’t moved from his hold on Irina….though he now sat blinking, stunned. Viktor for his part would have swore that his heart had been shot through with lightning…..A….baby?

Beside him, Yuuri turned a shocking shade of scarlet. “You...you didn’t know?” He shot a startled look at Irina. 

She blushed, nearly fit to match Yuuri. “I hadn’t told him yet. I only just found out a few days ago.” 

“A...a bab….a baby! Irina!” The tears that had been threatening to fall before now coursed freely down Georgi’s cheeks. Unchecked and unnoticed. He swooped out of his chair, nearly knocking Irina’s over in the processes, and ended up mostly in her lap. “Oh a baby! I can’t believe it!”

Sobbing he seemed to realize that Viktor and Yuuri were in the room still. “Vitya! Did you hear! I’m going to be a papa!” 

It was then that Viktor realized he too was crying. “Zhora! I’m so happy for you!” As one they sprung from their seats, hurrying to each other, hugging each other tightly as they wept on each others shoulders. 

The number of night they had sat in this room, Georgi in tears because he thought this moment would never happen for him. Viktor always trying to be supportive, but knowing that Georgi had the great misfortune of picking the wrong women….It was just too much. 

Yuuri shifted in his seat. Flustered and rather uncomfortable. He took up another bit of food and smiled apologetically to Irina. Who was looking on at her mate and the crazed alpha, much like one might look if a giraffe happened to stick its head through one’s window. Yuuri cleared his throat, and spoke as casually as he could. “The fish really is quite good.”

 

~~~

 

The halls were empty. Dark, and cold. This time of night there was hardly anyone still around. Even Yakov had retired for the evening. Emil took the opportunity to tidy up for him. 

After the Agape had returned Yakov had been….different. Moodier, if that was even possible. Snapping at everyone and anyone. Though his mood swings were understandable, he always got that way when things became more stressful. It was his desk that really set Emil off. 

Never in all of his time in the military had he seen Yakov’s desk in anything less than perfectly pristine condition. The open ink pots, haphazardly tossed pens and papers, and the fact that he left his lamp burning, were all very concerning. 

Emil gathered up the reports, humming to himself as he straightened them against the desk. He capped all the inks and set them in their rightful places. In reach, but out of the way. The pens went back in their holder, after a quick check to make sure they were all still sharp and none of the nibs were bent. 

He was just about to snuff out the light when the bold lettering of a file caught his eye. 

He pulled the file from the stack and read it, blood turning cold. He read it again to make sure he hadn't been mistaken in what it said. Or who’s hand it was written in….A hand he knew well. 

He thought he had more time….It was too soon. Did Viktor know? No, no. He would know if Viktor knew about this. Viktor wouldn’t be able to hide his anger at this decree. 

Emil placed the file back. If it was missing there would simply be another drawn up before the morning was out. Hell, he ran a hand through his sandy hair with a grimace. They probably didn’t even need the official papers to carry this out. 

Before he could think on it too much. Before he could second guess what he was about to do….could process the implications. Emil was out the door and racing down the hall. 

The cells were in the same building, just on the very last floor….underground. With each floor the halls became darker, colder. His boots echoed off the paneled walls, his breath catching in his throat. At the bottom level there were two guards just outside of the cell area….Tonight it was Abram, a beta much larger than himself, and an alpha named Rex.

Just great….he had not come up with a plan to get rid of them. And he had come empty handed.

Rex turned to him, alerted to his presence by his heavy breaths….He made no move towards Emil, though he regarded him warily. “Ensign?” 

Emil gave a shaky, nervous laugh….Time to wing it! “Good evening officers, Abram, Rex. Um….how are things?”

They shared a look between them. “Things are fine, ensign. Why are you here?” Rex’s eyes were so dark as to be nearly black, and Emil wanted nothing more than to turn tail and run from their intensity. 

“I….have orders. From the general….To….interrogate the prisoners!” Yes good, that made sense. That was something plausibel!

Rex’s eyes narrowed and Abram folded his overly muscled arms over his equally muscled chest. “We have orders regarding the prisoners as well.” Rex’s voice was dark, commanding. And Emil had to fight to not flee then and there. “Our orders were to not let anyone near them for the rest of the time that they are here.”

“Yes, well...you know how things are.” Emil shrugged, holding his arms before him as though hoping the answers would fall into his hands. He effected a light smile and an unaffected attitude. Inside, he shuddered. “Bureaucracy and all that! You get told one thing, I get told another thing. And all I know is that Yakov will kill me if I don’t try to get something valuable from them one last time.” He held his breath. They had to go for it. They had to!

Rex looked to Abram, who simply shrugged. Probably thinking much along the lines that Emil, who was not a strong beta like Abram, who held the lowest rank in the military, would not be able to do any damage to the prisoners. 

They stepped aside and allowed him to down the short flight of steps to the cells. 

They had stashed the twins in the furthest cells. Probably to assure they wouldn’t come into contact with anyone who just happened to be passing by. 

Emil found them, leaning against each other in slumber. The remains of a very meager meal between them. The sight clenched his heart. He had already come to the conclusion these were not cold blooded killers. These were not people who would take innocents from their homes and see them sold or abused. 

There were a great many things that Emil wasn’t sure of. So many pieces of the puzzle that he did not have. But of these facts he knew for certain. Michelle and Sara Crispino did not belong in these cells….They did not belong in prison at all. 

Emil glanced over his shoulder, back down the short hall. But Rex and Abram hadn’t moved, nor were they speaking. 

He’d have to be careful. 

The first thing he did was get down to their level. Falling to his knees he crawled to the bars, and as quietly as he could called their names. 

It wasn’t long before twin sets of violet eyes were blinking at him in the gloom. He held a finger to his lips, cautioning them to silence while beckoning them forward.

“I don’t have a lot of time so I need you to listen carefully, alright?” They nodded without hesitation to his frantic whispers. 

“I don’t think either of you deserve to be here. I haven’t witnessed anything from you that attests to a bloodthirsty or vicious nature. Which is why I can’t see you taken to a place much worse than this.”

“But they said we would stay here.” Sara cut in desperately. Her violet eyes bright and fierce in the darkness. 

“General Yakov said you would stay here if you gave him potent information, but you haven’t said a word.” Emil hissed back, trying to keep his voice low so it would not carry. 

He rose a hand as both twins opened their mouths to speak. “No, there’s no time. You’re to be taken to Black Dolphin first thing in the morning. You cannot make up for lost time now.” Emil took a deep breath, the stricken look Michele and Sara shared seared down to his very core. Emil squeezed his eyes shut tightly, but the image wouldn’t go away. 

He wouldn’t….he wouldn’t let this happen to them. 

Emil fumbled with the front of his uniform. His numb fingers slipped several times before he was able to remove the single pin from his coat. The only sign of rank he had, the small bronze star of an ensign. Hopefully it wasn’t too small…

As carefully as he could Emil inserted the pin into the cell's lock. Wincing at every scrape and clank of metal on metal. 

“What are you doing?” Mickey’s eyes were round. 

“I got too close to the bars,” Emil whispered, words quick and breathy. His heart raced painfully in his chest. “You grabbed me and knocked me out. Took my pin and unlocked the cage.” The cell unlocked with a soft snick, and it was only by the grace of some benevolent force that the hinges did not sing as the barred door swung opened. 

He stood to the side, allowing Sara and Mickey to walk out into the hall. They still regarded him with odd looks, but their scents were sharp, alert. They melded together perfectly, as sibling's scents often did. They were bright, and fresh, melons perhaps, maybe one was cucumbers. He couldn’t tell. Only that one was breathtaking….comforting and exhilarating. 

"There are two guards at the end of this hall, but after that the halls should be clear. You can take some uniforms from the store room on the floor just above this one.”

“What do we do after that?” Sara's voice and scent spiked with anxiety. Ah, so she was the melon scent. That meant Michele….”Where are we supposed to go?” 

“Once you’re several blocks from the compound you can ask around for help. Ask for directions to Viktor’s house. Everyone in town knows him. If you must, find a cabby.”

Michele nodded, he wrapped an arm around Sara. “It will be alright. We can do this. Yuuri is with Viktor. He’ll know what to do.”

Sara sighed, but agreed all the same. “Yes, the captain will know.”

Captain? Emil smiled. More and more pieces to this twisted puzzle was falling into place. He took a deep, steadying breath. But he could put this part off no longer. “Alright…..now hit me.”

“What!” The twins nearly shrieked in unison.

Emil rose his hands, hissing softly to quiet them. When all was still once more he glanced down the hall, breath held, but nothing. No sound or movement. “Hit me, at least enough to bruise. Put me into the cell, it should lock when you close it. I’ll act as though you knocked me out and you can get out.” It was risky, for so, so many reasons. 

Reasons he was resolutely not going to think about. 

Mickey and Sara shared another look, this one bewildering. But Sara shrugged. And using some form of silent communication that Emil wished he could examine further, they seemed to come to a decision. 

Michele stepped forward. “I….I’m sorry for this.” 

Emil knew, he could smell the downward slope of Michele’s scent. His regret, his confusion and fear. “It’s alright. I’ll be fine. Get yourselves to safety. Okay?”

“Yeah…..I promise.” The last thing he saw, before a bright flash of light and piercing pain across his temple, was Michele’s soft, sad smile. 

 

~~~

 

The night was cool. Though even on the coast, perched where she was on a small outcropping of rocks, a breeze with the promise of warmth swept playfully at Mari’s hair. 

Mari took a deep pull of her pipe. Unconcerned by the bright glow it gave off. This far from the naval town no one would see it. She had done her job well. No one came to this section of coast, especially not at night. 

They were in the clear. 

She took this time to relax. To meditate on the mission before her. To collect and reflect. Allowing her mind to drift as the two shadows behind her shifted and settled.

Until one of the shadows hit the other and the first shadow shrieked and growled. 

“For the love of….Will you two behave.”

“Yes, sir.” They stopped moving, but Mickey still looked fit to hit sister back. 

Mari massaged her temple with her free hand. Three nights ago Viktor had shown up out of the blue, livid, with the Crispino twins in tow. It turned out his precious general had been about to send them off without telling Viktor. Essentially backing out of his deal to keep them nearby on Viktor’s behest. 

It was only Yuuri’s reassuring and strong presence that kept Viktor from losing himself. Flying into a rage and issuing an alpha battle with the old man. 

Not that Mari could blame him. Hell, she’d be right there in the streets with him! To think that Mickey and Sara had been so close to being taken away. Perhaps out of their reach forever. 

….But that didn’t mean she had signed up to babysit them. They were ornery on the best of days. Add weeks of pent up energy from being held in a small room to it. And well, it was a wonder they hadn’t actually killed each other yet.

“She started it.” Mickey pouted, rubbing the back of his head where Sara had hit him.

“DId I ask who started it? Do I look like your father, Mickey Crispino?”

“No, sir.”

“No, sir, is right.” Mari turned back to the sea. 

Oh, the sea at night. It was always a breathtaking sight. Usually the quickest way Mari could think of to relax. The black waters met the night sky in a glorious harmony. She never felt more connected to the universe than she did at these moments. Gazing at the dual cozmos. Both above. And below. 

“He’s only grumpy because he had to hit that cute guard.” Sara’s chipper voice shattered Mari’s calm once more. Not that she took any notice. “He’s been sulking ever since.”

“I am not!” Mickey glowered at her through the gloom.

“Are too!”

“Enough!” Mari turned to face them fully. Releasing a burst of dominate alpha pheromones that shut them both up quickly. She usually hated having to make such a display, but they were really leaving her no choice. “You two will behave or I’m sending you back.”

“Yes, sir.” They said as one. Both sulking and chastised.

“And he wasn’t a guard. Yurio said he was a low ranking officer from the Agape. Besides,” She turned her back on them once more. Sticking her pipe in her mouth so she could reach in her coat for another match and some more tobacco. “Yurio said he saw him yesterday and he’s fine. And everyone bought his story about you attacking him.” She filled and lit the pipe once more, taking another long draw before blowing the curling smoke out into the night. 

“So there’s nothing worry about.”

“I know….I just.” But Mickey didn’t finish the thought, and Mari didn’t push. Never, in all the time that she had known these two had Mickey ever shown so much interest in someone who wasn’t his sister. Mari wasn’t going to push. But if this was the budding of some new desire in him she wished him well. 

It was about damn time he found someone to take his mind off Sara. 

The night was clear. The stars bright. Mari had watched the moon as it crossed the sky. Now it hovered inches above the water. Large and bright, casting a perfect crescent onto the waters. 

“There! Do you see!” Sara chirped excitedly behind her.

Yes, she saw. In the distance sails had come into view. Though the light of the moon was not quite enough to make out the colors, the graceful figurehead said it all. 

“The Eros.” Mari breathed out. It was such a wonderful sight. 

“Oh, Mair. Look, look!” Sara was now jumping up and down beside her. 

“It’s another ship.” Mickey laughed, incredulous. “It’s another ship. They did it. They really did it.”

“You mean….JJ?” Sara whispered in awe.

“Phichit said he was going to make the bastard pay for giving us away. Looks like he found a better use form him.” Mari slid from her perch on the smooth rock. Tapping the ash from her pipe onto the sand below, before stashing it back in her coat. 

They made their way to the edge of the shifting waters as two small boats broke away from the ships and headed towards them. Mari smiled as a small form began waving from the first boat. Golden and red hair glinting in the moonlight. 

It was time to get this show on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!! Oh this is so much later than I expected, and I'm so sorry for the wait! So many things happened all at once. Wildfires, my dad came to visit for a week, and then the holidays....it was hectic! But all is well now! 
> 
> Oh man, the story is really about to take off and I can't wait!! This chapter was long and the next several will probably be just as long too! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I had a lot of fun working on this one!   
> Thank you so much for your support! I'm on my tablet so it's difficult to type, but you guys are really what keep this story going!! You're all the best!
> 
> NEXT TIME 
> 
> We have another party to plan for!!


	27. Preparations

Chapter twenty seven: Preparations

 

Somewhere in the hazey, peaceful oblivion between waking and dreaming, Viktor floated. It was late. Or rather, it was very early but he knew that if he didn’t rise now he would be late. He could feel it in his bones. A nagging in the back of his head, that sounded very much like Yakov, wouldn’t let him forget it. 

But he was warm, and comfortable. Nestled next to his love in the nest he had built. Even in his sleep foggy mind he was aware of Yuuri by his side. Of Makka at their feet. And he didn’t want that to change anytime soon. 

Resolutely Viktor rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. He would wake up when he woke up, and not a damn second sooner. 

The bed shifted next to him and soon there was a pressure on his back, and arms around his waist. His sign of content turning into a groan as lips trailed along the back of his neck. 

If that kept up he was definitely going to be late. 

Yuuri chuckled, though didn’t pause in his exploration. Instead dipping to kiss along Viktors neck. “You have to get up.” 

“I’m sick.” Viktor muttered into his pillows. 

Yuuri laughed, giving him a gentle squeeze before pulling back. “You are not. And you know as well as I do that Yakov won’t buy it. He’ll come himself to check on you.” 

Viktor whined, he had meant to growl like an alpha, but it came out all wrong. Maybe he really was sick...But he slowly rose from the nest and then the bed. Taking the blanket with him.

“Hey!” Yuuri shrieked, reaching for the blanket. But Viktor tugged it out of his reach and headed to the bathroom. “You fiend!” Yuuri called from the bed. Viktor only sent him quick smile before going in and shutting the door. 

He stood for several moments, still mostly asleep, before going to turn the water on in the tub. 

He could already tell, it was going to be one of those days. 

 

~~~

 

Yuuri smiled as Viktor disappeared behind the door. It was getting harder and harder to get Viktor out of the bed in the morning. Not that things were going much better for himself. 

Most days only saw him having tea with Alec, or sitting home with Makka hoping that Mari would be able to slip away for a visit. He was stuck here. But so was Viktor. Stuck in a routine that they could not budge from. 

That the Eros was due to arrive at any day only severed to make it worse. To be stuck in a standstill when others were busy around you, was the worse sort of hell Yuuri could imagine. 

It was what he had always assumed being a real omega would be like. Having to sit at home. Only able to glimpse the world from his window. Having to watch it all pass him by as he was made useless by society and his alpha. 

It was just as terrible as he’d always assumed it would be….well not the alpha part. He had never imagined someone so good as Viktor. But the rest. The rest was awful. 

Yuuri shivered as the water began running in the other room. He could get up and take the blanket back now that Viktor wasn’t using it as a cape….But he would have to cross the cold room, and he really wasn’t ready to get up just yet.

Makka rolled over and then Yuuri saw it, a blanket at the foot of the bed that was only partly woven into the nest. He reached down and pulled it up, covering himself and Makkachin in the processes. Not that Makka seemed to mind. His gave a hearty tailwag and a ‘boof’ of acknowledgement, before going still. If only Yuuri could fall back to sleep as quickly.   
Pulling Viktor’s pillow closer, he curled up as well as he could with no one there to hug, and dozed back off eventually. Viktor would wake him again once he was out of the bathroom and ready to get dressed. It had become something of a ritual for them. 

It was being enveloped in sudden warmth that began to wake him. Warm arms around his chest, and strong heat at his back. He smiled. What a great way to wake up, secure in the arms of one’s alpha. 

Then the scent hit him, not cocoa and bergamot, but oranges, and anise. 

His smile grew. 

He rose a hand to the one that held him. Warm and calloused. He spent several seconds simply running his fingers against it. “I’ve missed you.”

Phichit’s laughter was the most soothing of music. The vibrations flowed through Yuuri as he pressed his forehead against the back of Yuuri’s head. “I missed you too, Lūk h̄mū.” 

“How did you get in?” Yuuri rolled over just enough to look him in the eye, his smile widening when he saw the mischievous gleam there. 

“I climbed through your window, of course.” 

Yuuri blinked…. “You, you climbed the building?” They were on the second floor of this building...He climbed their building! In the early hours of the day! He was lucky he wasn’t seen by the paperboy or the milkman.

Phichit shrugged. “It was easy. Your alpha isn’t doing such a good job protecting you. Perhaps I should steal you away and teach him a lesson.”

Yuuri’s laughing protest was cut off by a low, dangerous growl form across the room. They both turned to see Viktor, hair dripping and clad only in a towel, emerge from the other room. 

Phichit slowly eased up from the bed, hands up in surrender. “Hey now, I was joking.” But the growling only increased the further he got from Yuuri.

Once Phichit was clear of the bed, and with no other warning than tossing his towel back into the bathroom, Viktor launched at him. 

Phichit let out a high pitched squeak, just managing to dodge out of Viktor’s grasp. He turned sharply and bounded back to and over the bed, putting it between them. Ignoring the omph Yuuri let out when Phichit bounced him roughly in the processly. 

“I didn’t sign up for being chased by crazed nude Russians!” Phichit paused, quirking an eyebrow. “Not today, at least.” 

Viktor, still growling, moved around the bed. But there was a distinctly amused glint to his bright eyes. “Think you can sneak into my domain and steal my omega, Little Alpha?” 

Phichit turned to Yuuri, longing clear in his dark eyes and little pout. Yuuri fell over laughing uncontrollably at the sight of it. But Phichit ignored him. He clasped his hands before himself dramatically before addressing Viktor. “For this beauty I would fight a bear! Nay! A hoard of bears!” 

He flicked his gaze back to Viktor. “But one giant Russian Alpha...who happens to still be very nude, is a bit much.”

Viktor’s face split into a victorious grin, and he made to pounce Yuuri in Triumph. Only to be brought up short by a hiss from the nest, and a pillow to his face. 

Yuuri sat in the middle of the bed, arms crossed over his chest glaring at Viktor. “You growled and attacked my friend.”

“But Yuuri… He broke into my domain, he was cuddling my mate. I had to.” 

Yuuri huffed, and turned his head. Phichit took a step towards the bed with a satisfied grin, but he stopped when piercing brown eyes turned to him. “And you!”

“What did I do?”

“You got into my nest without asking. And!” He held up a finger as Phichit opened his mouth. Probably to disagree, or say why he didn’t need permission. Yuuri wouldn’t give him the chance. “And, you knocked it over. Look! It’s ruined.” In fact there were only a few dislodged ends of some blankets. Nothing that wouldn’t take Yuuri more than a few minutes to fix. 

Phichit didn’t need to know that. 

“So, no one in the nest except me, and Makka.” Yuuri pulled back the blanket to reveal Makka, somehow still asleep, curled at his feet. 

This had the effect he’d desired, as Phichit immediately squealed and fell onto the foot of the bed. Careful to remain outside of the nest, as he fawned over the sleepy poodle. 

Yuuri watched fondly as Phichit patted and praised Makka, before looking up to see Viktor watching the three of them with a small smile. He met Yuuri’s eyes and leaned over to kiss him. It started sweet, but somehow morphed into possessive passion. 

Phichit cleared his throat loudly, and blushing, Yuuri turned away from Viktor for a moment. “You will be late if you don’t get dressed now.”

“Please, Viktor, for the love god. Get dressed!” 

“It’s my home, and my mate, and I’ll run around naked if I damn well want to.” Despite his mutterings, Viktor did go to the wardrobe and begin to dress. He had just enough time to thrown on a uniform and make an attempt at his hair before the bell rang, calling him down the waiting carriage. 

“How are you getting out?” He asked Phichit before heading to the door. The sun had risen in full now, there would be no sneaking back out of the window. 

“Who said I’m leaving.” Phichit was sprawled on a chaise, he, Yuuri, and Makka had left the bedroom for the lounge. He laughed uproariously at Viktor’s scowl. “I’ll leave tonight. I plan to spend the day catching up.” He turned his gaze to Yuuri. 

“Very well.” Viktor gave Yuuri another kiss before heading out the door, closing it soundly behind him. 

Phichit turned back to Yuuri from watching Viktor leave. A large smile on his face. “Very nice, by the way. I see what you see in him now.”

Yuuri snorted, tossing a pillow square at Phichit’s face. “Stop, and tell me what you’ve been doing?”

“Aaah, yes. You want to hear about my amazing adventures.” Phichit crooned, stretching out on the lounge. “It must seem terribly exciting to a dainty little omega like yourself.”

Yuuri released a low hiss in warning. “I’ll show you just why I’m leading captain, if need be. Don’t test me, Phichit.” 

Instead of being cowed, Phichit swung his feet to the floor and leaned forward to take one of Yuuri’s hands. “I’ve missed you so much, Yuuri. I’m happy you’re well.”

And that was when Yuuri’s control slipped. His fears from before, when he didn’t know what would happen to the Eros. His family forever out of his reach, out of his protection. Things he hadn’t allowed himself to feel, suddenly came forth. And the relief. So intense it hurt. 

Yuuri fell forward into Phichit’s arms. They would talk. They had all day, they had however long they needed. But for now, they simply soaked up the other’s presence. 

And wept tears of joy in each other’s arms. 

 

~~~

 

 

Chris took small, careful steps. This was fine, he could do this. He knew his way around. It was his restaurant after all, and he knew it front to back perfectly. He did not need a light. 

The toe of his boot collided with….something. Something very very hard. And he pitched forward, crashing into the stove. Oh, it was the broiler wrack. Louise must have cleaned it and left it open to dry. 

Silly him, he should have known to look for it.

“We could just find a lamp.” The voice was musical, warm. It sent a thrill down Chris’ spin.

“We don’t want rouse attention, Mazumi. I just want to grab a few things. I don’t need light to find my way.” 

“And causing enough noise to raise the dead won’t ‘rouse attention’?” Mazumi’s laughter rang from behind Chris. “There’s sure to be some matches around here somewhere.”

“We won’t need them, mon cher. We’ll be gone soon enough.” He just had to find the wrack with the pans. It was his pans he wanted the most. The knives had been easy enough to take with him. Lightweight and small enough to keep in his bag. He would have taken the pans when he first left as well, but they were much heavier and would have been impossible to carry on his back with everything else he needed. 

But now, with the Eros so close. Why, he and Mazumi could carry all the pans he wanted back to the ship in one go! 

They were his. He had paid for them, and had simply left the bistro in Louise's care. He would leave her the glass pans and pots. They weren’t nearly as durable but they would work until she could bye some more. He simply couldn’t take the glass ones with him. One good wave could mean their grizzly end. And not to mention it would be dangerous on a ship. 

Yes, Louise would get the glass pans, and he would take the cast iron and the good steel. 

“Ah!” Mazumi gasped happily as a soft yellow glow filled the room. Christophe turned to him, a smile played on his gentle face. The light caught in his glossy brunette waves, in his warm blue eyes. 

Chris was still not certain how or why Mazumi had decided to latch onto him. After their frightful escape Mazumi had chosen to stay by him. Even though Chris wasn’t a seasoned member of the crew. He couldn’t be the one to help walk Mazumi through this new life. He was still getting used to it himself. 

But everytime Chris turned around and saw him, he felt lighter, freer. There’s a difference between being a romantic and believing in fate. Oh, Chirs was a romantic alright. He lived for passion. He ached for it! Heated encounters in the moonlight. Stolen moments in gardens and behind closed doors. But he had never believed in fate. Life simply moved and one flowed with it.

Then there was Mazumi. He had still not wanted to give his real name, and Chris was ready to wait until he was comfortable enough to do so. He had told Christophe his story. That his parents had been traders out of Sweden. They had ended up in China, bringing the then unpresented Mazumi with them. His family had thought he would be a beta like them. Because he had presented in China he became the property of the Chinese government. He was taken away from his family and to a temple immediately. 

That was a far as he’d say. But the mark on his neck said it all. He never needed to talk about his time as a bonded omega if he didn’t want to. And while Chris was hoping that one day Mazumi would trust him with his name. He would never ask for those details. He only wanted to help Mazumi move on. Help him find a happy future. 

“Thank you, mon cher. What would I do without you?”

“Probably trip over a rolling pin and impale yourself on a knife.” Mazumi smirked at him, and Chris couldn’t help but laugh. 

He motioned for Mazumi to put the candle on the table and follow him. He had brought a few bags and made quick work of stuffing his best pots and pans in them. Mazumi yawned deeply next to him. Rubbing his eyes he gazed around the dim room. “And you’re sure no one is going to come down here?”

“It’s far too early still.” Chris shrugged. He had planned this perfectly. Louise and the bakers would need to be there first thing in the morning. Cooking was a very demanding job. One that began before dawn to went well into the night. His timing had been exact. “No one should be here for at least another hour. We should be fine.” 

That seemed to help Mazumi calm a little. He went about walking around the room. Inspecting the equipment but not touching anything. “It’s so much bigger than I thought it would be.” He said, leaning over one of the stoves. 

Chris gazed around the kitchen, a pang of longing raced through his chest. But only for a moment. “I suppose it is. It has to be, with all the people that eat at the bistro daily.” He would miss it. The crowds during the lunch and dinner rush. The quiet lulls in between. In those moments where he got to slow down and talk to the patrons. It had taken Christophe years to realize what he wanted to do with his life. And then more years after that to learn his trade in speciality schools in France. 

The first day he had served in a restaurant in Paris, he knew he had found his calling. From that day on cooking was all he wanted to do. 

Until the Eros. Until he realized he could actually make a difference in the world. 

“I’ve never….spent much time in kitchens. My family traveled when I was younger, and well….I always had people cooking for me after that.” Mazumi finished quickly. Engrossing himself into his inspection of the spice rack like it was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen. 

If the past few months had taught him anything it was that after Mazumi had let something about his past slip out, he would become very quiet for several hours afterwards. So Chris prepared for a quiet return to the Eros as he placed the last pot in the bag, slinging it over his shoulder with a soft clang. 

Chris got Mazumi’s attention with a gentle hand on his shoulder, motioning him to follow him out of the room. The sun was still some time in rising. They shouldn’t cause too much of a scene. 

They were nearly out of the bistro when the front door opened, putting them face to face with Louise. Her jet black hair was pulled up in a tight bun. Her makeup and outfit, a freshly pressed pristine white chef's coat and black trousers, were both perfect. Even though her dark eyes were hazey with sleep, and she was yawning broadly. 

“Morning, Chris.” She gave a tired wave as she pranced past them on long slender legs that carried her halfway across the room before she stopped short. 

Chris and Mazumi hadn’t moved. They stood in the doorway stock still, eyes wide. With slow, careful movements she turned to face them. “Christophe?”

Chris sighed, shooting Mazumi a quick glance. He needed to get them out there….”Good morning, Louise...Ah, you’re in early?” he said conversationally. As though he hadn’t been gone for months with little to no explanation and suddenly showed up in the middle of the night, with even less of a warning.

She stared at him for several moments. Not saying word, then took a tentative step forward. “Chris….What are you doing here?”

She had switched to French, Chris’ lips twitched in a small grin. She probably, wrongfully, thought that Mazumi didn’t speak French. Not many in Russia did after all. “Oh, just checking. Seeing how things are running while I’m gone.” Chris said in French as well. “And everything looks fine, so we’ll just be going. It was good to see you again, Louise.” 

Chris wrapped a hand around Mazumi’s arm and began guiding him out of the bistro. 

“Chris! Chris, wait!” Louise ran to the door, trying to catch him before he stepped out. 

But Chris waved nonchalantly, not even turning. “You’re doing a good job, Louise. Keep up the fine work, now!” He called over his shoulder as he hurried Mazumi down the street. 

“Do you think she realized….That I’m-”

“She’s half awake. If I know Louise she hasn’t had her morning tea yet. She useless before caffeine.” Chris turned and gave him a bright, reassuring smile. “Everything will be alright, you hear me?” Mazumi nodded and leaned into him as they walked down the darkened street. 

Chris looked before them and tried to calm his racing heart. Louise wasn’t an idiot. She wouldn’t dismiss seeing Chris in the middle of the night. Fleeing his own bistro like he was some sort of sneak thief. Louise wouldn’t just let it go. 

Along with being a fantastic chef, and excellent employee. And a formidable gambling partner. Louise was an alpha of very strict, very traditional values. 

If they were lucky she wouldn’t have realized what Mazumi was. He had taken to wearing one of Chris’ extra scarves. The tightly woven silk was exceptional at blocking ones scent. He had handed it over quickly when Mazumi had taken an interest in it one night, when he had been watching Chris prepare dinner. Perhaps it would work for keeping his omega scent from reaching too far beyond his person. 

Surreptitiously, he glanced over his shoulder. They had made it to the outskirts of the town and she wasn’t following them. Oh, he had no delusions that his presence wouldn’t be the talk of the town by the time the sun rose. He pulled Mazumi closer, trying to shield him from the chill wind. He didn’t care about the rumors, about his own name. He only cared that the man next to him would remain safe. 

 

~~~

 

“If this is too much you could have stayed in the compound.” 

Emil cut his eyes to Mila. She stalked ahead of him, tall and graceful. He turned his eyes back to the cobbles before him, pulling his jacket closer in the cool afternoon breeze. “I said I’m fine. It doesn’t even hurt.” Before he could stop himself he reached up and touched the spot on his cheek. The skin still bruised and tender. 

Mila’s paced slowed until she was next him. A reassuring smile graced her face. “It’s only been a week. You don’t have to pretend that it doesn’t hurt, you know.”

Emil grimaced. Mila was kind to him. But though they were similar in size she never let him forget that she was an alpha and he a beta. She would be healed by now. Alphas tended to heal very quickly. Emil didn’t mind healing at a beta’s pace….he only wished she would leave it alone. 

They crossed over to Market Street, narrowly dodging a couple dressed in outlandishly gaudy silk shirts and plumed hats. 

“Does the square seem….exceptionally busy today?” Mila asked, she tapped her finger against her chin as she surveyed the packed market street. 

“I suppose.” Emil glanced around with her. “It’s always busier at the end of the month, at the end of the week.”

Mila shook her head. “This is different.”

“Well, maybe like you, they need an outfit for the party.” Emil smirked. Mila smacked him on the back sharply. Though her smile was kind as she turned and headed in the direction of her favorite tailor. 

Emil watched the crowds as they wove their way through the square. She was right. There were an awful lot of people. They stood in clumps or stomped along in packs. The noise was impressive loud. Dozens of tongues waggin at once. Emil kept his ears peeled at they wove through the thronging masses. There seemed to be an awful lot of chatter about a breakin in one of the bistros, and some stolen pots? Odd, though, that word of such a thing had yet to reach the compound. 

But the thing that really struck him as strange, were the faces. Tan, windblown. More than a few with sun bleached hair and broad brimmed hats. 

Sailors. All or most of them. And not the usual crowd either. Emil knew a good deal of the merchants and sea folk who frequented this port….If not by name at least by their faces. And now, he was finding it hard to place any of the people they passed. 

Until his eyes caught a very distice head of black hair in an artful undercut and a less than subtle lavender jacket with gold embroidery. He had one arm wrapped arm a slender young woman with short black hair. The other was pointing and gesturing wildly as he argued with a woman selling beets. 

Emil kept his face carefully blank as he followed Mila into the shop. Hesitating only when she was engrossed in a rack of satin pumps. 

“I, um, think I’m going to go look for a new cravat after all.” He said in a small voice, getting Mila’s attention. “You were right, the one I have is old, and I should get something that brings out my eyes more.”

“I’m glad you finally agree.” She gave him a knowing, haughty, smile before turning back to the shoes. “Get something with a bit of coral in it. To match my dress.”

Emil chuckled as he left her to arduous task of finding the right shoes. She always insisted they dressed to compliment each other. Even when they weren’t on missions. A habit that had started when they were young cadets together, and had carried over into adulthood. 

Mila enjoyed letting everyone know who exactly she considered to be under her protection. 

Emil didn’t head to the fabric vendor, or the haberdasher. Though he would need to afterwards. He couldn’t show back up to Mila empty handed. Instead he headed straight for the alpha still making a scene in the middle of the town square.

As Emil approached, the vendor caught sight of him. Her eyes widened and she smiled broadly to see him. “Mr Nekola! Good afternoon, sir! Can I interest you in some warm borscht to take the chill off?” 

“No, thank you, Ivanka.” He gave her a pleasant smile. 

“How rude, JJ. We were here first.” The woman next to the pirate whined softly. As she snuggled into his side. This close her omega scent was heavy in the air. 

“It’s alright, Izzy. I’ll protect you from this awful beta!” JJ bellowed loud enough for the entire square to hear. 

The poor vendor’s already pinched expression darkened. Emil moved fast, stepping between the two. 

“Actually, I was rather hoping to have a word.” He looked around quickly to check that no one was really listening. Most of the people seemed to be trying to stay out of this obnoxious alpha’s way. Still, he dropped his voice so that only JJ and his mate could hear him. “A word alone, if you would. King JJ.”

JJ’s eyes brightened at the use of his self imposed title. Even his omega cooed happily at the acknowledgement. “Well of course, good sir. I assume you have a venue for such a meeting in mind. Lead the way!”

With a grimace Emil turned and walked out of the square’s centre. He did not, in fact, have anywhere mind. Or anything in mind really other getting this fugitive out of the open. So he turned down several blocks and the first storefront they happened upon he ducked into. And because this day was made to challenge him, it was in fact, a china shop. 

JJ raised an eyebrow at the delicate wares, but Emil kept moving until they were in the back of the shop. Far enough away from both the door and the owner to not get in anyone’s way. 

“Why ever would you assume to take me, King JJ, here?” He was back to using his ‘voice’ again. Distinctly alpha, and far too loud for being indoors. 

Emil hissed low, signaling that he should lower his voice. “What am I doing?” He growled out incredulously. “What the hell are you doing? There are people from the Agape around. People who know what you are. You could be arrested.”

JJ blinked at him, silent for several moments. How infuriating! He hadn’t even thought about being arrested, being seen! He was risking not only his life but his mates! The nerve!

“Why do you care?” 

It was Emil’s turn to be taken off guard. For the voice was not that of JJ, but his mate. She looked at him with steady, clear blue eyes. There was no fear there, no uncertainty. The simpering omega that had huddled close to her mate for protection from the obviously nonthreatening beet vendor, was gone. In her place stood a woman with a straight back and squared shoulders. Even her scent had grown. The softly sweet omega scent was now stark, bright. 

As startling as it was to be so addressed by an omega, and a bonded one at that, Emil would have been more shocked had this been the first time he was addressed so. Yuuri Katsuki, now Nikiforov. She reminded him of Yuuri. Showing a strength and ingenuity that one didn’t usually expect to see in omegas. 

Emil took a deep breath, and spoke with honesty. “I don’t know what’s going on anymore.” He confessed to her, and her alone. Becoming lost in her frightening powerful gaze. “I used to know what was up and down, what was right and wrong. But now…I don’t know if the Eros is good, or bad. Only that I’ve met people from it, and I do not think them capable of the evils that are held against them.”

“And you,” He met JJ’s stunned expression, “I don’t know whether you are part of any of this. Or why you are here. I just…I can’t stand by and allow terrible things to happen to innocent people, and you are too noticeable. So please, JJ, keep your head down and leave port as quickly as you can. If not for your sake, then do it for you mate.”

Emil’s breath came fast as his finished. Lord, but he should have thought of something better to say. Or just left them alone...why did he have to jump into things that wasn’t his business? They were just going to laugh at his silliness and walk on out the door. Probably strolling right into the hands of someone from the military who didn’t care if they were part of the Eros or not. The recent success of the Agape in capturing even a few of the Eros’ crew had resulted in a variable pirate arresting frenzy! With each departing ship boasting they wouldn’t return empty handed. 

But they didn’t scoff. The mocking Emil had expected never came. Instead they shared a long, meaningful gaze. There were years of trust in that gaze. Years of love. Of open and equal communication. Eventually the omega….JJ had called her Izzy, nodded. And though it had been her to pose the question, it was JJ who spoke. 

“You know, I think I remember you. Standing with the alpha with the bright red hair when we met with the angry general.” At Emil’s nod, JJ smirked. “You’re the one who let the beta twins out of prison.” it was not really a question.

“Yes.” He said readily. “They didn’t deserve what the general had in store for them.”

JJ nodded along. “Yes, yes. They told me. You know, uh?”

“Emil.” 

“You know, Emil.” JJ stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Emil’s shoulders. “I like you. A quick thinker, a man who follows his intuition. A man who does what needs to be done,” JJ ran his index finger lightly over the bruise under Emil eye, “Even if it means putting himself in harm’s way to save other. These are invaluable traits, Emil. Why, you must be a soldier of impressive rank!” 

Emil hunched his shoulders. He focused his eyes on a small porcelain cherub on nearest shelf. Anything to not have to meet either of their bright gazes. “I’m an ensign.” 

JJ hummed low, thoughtful, contemplative. “They are at least giving you good missions, yes? Utilizing your skills? Letting you lead where your strengths can shine?” Emil’s silence said it all. And JJ took the opening he had created. “I’m sure they value you. Who wouldn’t.” He smacked Emil on the back joyvally before removing his arm and returning to his mate. Turning her gently, they headed towards the door. Emil following in their wake.

“I’ll tell you what, ensign Emil. We will take your advice. Lay as low as we can. We don’t plan to be overly long here. Just until the weekend, really. You won’t see us making a fuss again. But, Emil.” JJ stopped, turning back, fixing him with a piercing stare. “If ever you want to live. To thrive. To be around people who won’t hold you back from the warrior you could be. You come find me.” 

Emil watched them leave….it was several minutes before he realized that they were long gone, and he was just standing there. In the middle of a china shop, staring into space with his mouth wide open. 

He dodged the shopkeepers odd glances and headed back out into the day. Oddly bright to his eyes. They weren’t there when he stepped out of the alley in the square. They weren’t there when he ducked into the haberdasher’s to finally bye that cavat. 

But they were there, in his head. Their voices ringing. JJ’s offer clinging to the back of his mind like a barnacle. 

Though there were exceptions, betas didn’t tend to hold higher ranks in the Navy. But ranks weren’t the reason Emil enlisted. Being praised for his work wasn’t why he did what he did. He had never needed these things. He didn’t want them!

Though.

Viktor had praised him. When he was the captain of the Agape, Viktor always went out of his way to make sure that Emil got the credit his work deserved. He had always found it terribly embarrassing. But now that he was gone….

It would be a lie to say that he didn’t feel the tiniest bit snubbed under Mila. She didn’t mean anything by it. Only, she would often just forget that he was there. 

He pointed to a navy blue cravat with flowers embroidered in a striking coral without really seeing it beyond noting the colors. Tossing money to the clothier without really paying attention to how much it was. He stuffed the bit of fabric in his coat and walked out the door in a daze. 

If he ever wanted to take JJ up on the offer, he could. But how?

He stopped short with a gasp. They would leave after the weekend.

They were there for the ball….

 

~~~

 

Viktor ran a towel through his damp hair. The steam from their bath still heavy in the air, holding onto his and Yuuri’s joint scents. He smiled. Oh he knew it was large and goofy. He couldn’t help it. 

They’d had another lovely dinner with one of the cities most noxious alphas. Lida Topolsky was stern. In the two hours they had spent in her presence she hadn’t smiled once. Her frown lines were so deep Viktor wondered if maybe she had never laughed in her whole life. Of course she only spoke to him. Choosing to look at Yuuri like a pretty little doll Viktor chose to take with him. 

Her conversation as stale, and gruff. She ran the largest back in the city and had a very important and demanding job. And she had no time for frivolities. 

This she said as she glanced at the richness of Yuuri’s dress. To the jewels at his throat. She was wholly and utterly, horrendous. 

But she wasn’t why they had gone. 

Lida had a mate. A young, very pregnant, omega named Talshin. She was largely ignored by Lida, who wouldn’t even let the omegas sit at the same table as Viktor and herself. He would have raged. He wanted to rage! But the soothing waves coming from Yuuri along their bond held him back. 

This was better, he realized. With Yuuri and Talshin alone, away from them, they would be free to talk. 

And it had been a success!

This was a plan Yuuri had cooked up in Alec’s sitting room. He couldn’t return to the temple, and now that the Eros and JJ’s crew were there, he didn’t need to. But Yuuri being….well, Yuuri, he simply couldn’t sit around doing nothing. 

So he found a way to use Viktor’s promotion to their benefit. 

Yuuri asked Alec if he knew of any omegas where were perhaps not as happy as they were with their mates. Worded in both a sympathetic tone, and an eagerness for gossip, Alec quickly filled him in on certain ‘rumors’. 

After that it was up to Viktor to make a few dinner arrangements. Not many people were willing to turn down a request from an alpha with such a high military standing. In the last week, they hadn’t dined at home once. 

Viktor stepped out of the bathroom and stopped short. His breath catching in his throat. Yuuri stood before the wardrobe, looking at himself in the mirror. He wore a long, sheer gown. Thin, barely there sleeves clung to his toned shoulders, the filmy fabric of the dress hugged him in all the right places. 

Viktor groaned when Yuuri turned, facing him full on. Fuck, he only thought he was in trouble before. The dress was obscene. Completely see through. Making it more than obvious that Yuuri had nothing on underneath it. That dress couldn’t have been something that Lilia brought for him...could it?

No, no don’t think of Lilia. Or wait….think of Lilia! Imagining the elder alpha who helped raise him was definitely helping the discomfort of his trousers becoming too tight. 

“Yuuuri~” He growled out, holding onto to each syllable. “You can’t leave wearing that! I wouldn’t be able to keep everyone off of you!” He crossed the room swiftly, tipped Yuuri’s chin up and kissed him for several long, delicious moments. Before pulling back, eyes burning. “But you should definitely wear it at home. All the time. Keep it by the door. Never be home without putting it on!”

Yuuri giggle, stepping away from Viktor to look back in the mirror. “I think it’s a slip? It’s far too sheer to be a real dress. Do you think it’s supposed to go under another dress?”

“I think it’s supposed to go on the bed.” Viktor, following his own advice, picked Yuuri up. And ignoring his startled shout, carried him to the bed. He laid Yuuri down gently and quickly fell to his knees to properly worship his mate’s body. 

Like any good alpha would. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri whined faintly, as Viktor lifted one of his legs. Pressing one of Yuuri’s soft feet to his cheek.

“Whatever made you decide to put this one, Solnyshko?” Not that he was complaining. Oh, he may never be able to find something to complain about again. 

Yuuri let his head fall back to the bed. Giving in to Viktor’s exploration of the dress. “I was just thinking about everything I might want to take with me, and what I’ll leave here.”

“This!” Viktor shouted, clutching the folds of the dress in desperate hands. “You’re taking this. Only this. Think of how the crew will fall to their knees upon seeing you in this. You a beautiful, vengeful god of passion, and them your devout followers.”

Yuuri huffed, part in amusement. But Viktor didn’t miss the scarlet that now dusted his cheeks. Couldn’t miss the sweet scent that now filled the air. Viktor pushed the hem of the dress up, and up, and up. Trailing kisses on Yuuri’s perfectly curved legs as he went. Stopping at the scent gland on his thigh to lick and nibble there. Beyond please when Yuuri writhed on the bed. His pleas and moans filling the room. 

“Of course,” Viktor continued, moving up Yuuri’s leg even further, “They can look, but they can never touch. They can never see you like this.” He pushed Yuuri’s legs further apart as he settled between them. Eagerly taking in the view. Yuuri was hard. Dripping. He leaned forward for a taste. Yuuri screamed, fisting Viktor’s still damp hair in his shaking hands. 

“And they can never hear you! That belongs to me.” He dove back down with a low, rumbling purr. Dipping his tongue into the pooling slick and licking a long stripe up Yuuri’s length to the tip of cock. So sweet, just like he smelled. Fresh flowers, the ripes of peaches. And even the slight tang of the sea. “You belong to me!” He growled. Unable to keep his alpha voice from coming through. 

But the only thing he felt through the bond was was love. Want. Need! 

Viktor made quick work of his loungewear. Happy that he hadn’t been wearing anything more complicated than trousers with a drawstring. Once he was free of such distractions he went back to work. Opening Yuuri as quickly as his could with both his tongue and fingers. 

“Viktor!” Yuuri called, his back arching off the bed as VIktor teased his insensitive walls. “I need you! Please!”

And Viktor, being the kind and loving alpha that he was, obliged with alacrity. 

Yuuri was still in the scandalous dress. HIs nipples peeked through the gauzy fabric, their dusty color tantalizingly visible. Viktor must have taken too long staring at their beauty. The next thing to knew he was on his back, staring up at the silk canopy. Yuuri, like Venus made flesh, settling over him. 

His hair was wild, slicked back from his face, but standing on end where he had been thrashing on the sheets. A thin layer of sweat glistened his skin. Making the dress cling to him even more. Viktor was still catching his breath when Yuuri sank down onto his cock. Their shared moans almost a mirror of each other. 

Then Yuuri moved.

They had made love now several times…..sometimes it was several times a day. But in none of those times had Yuuri taken the lead so fully. And there was nothing for VIktor to do but lay back, count all of his blessing. And hope his poor heart would at least make it to the end. 

Then Yuuri spoke. 

“I’m only yours, Viktor. My alpha.” He rolled his hips, tightened around Viktor’s member. “Only you do this to me. Make me this way.” Yuuri brought a hand up to toy with one of his nipples through the now wet fabric. 

He met Viktor’s eyes. His usual rosy brown irises now dark with arousal. Viktor took his hips firmly, guiding him to move quicker, harder on his length. Yuuri broke off with strangle moan, his mouth falling open as he panted Viktor’s name. 

“That’s it, Yuuri...Ah! So beautiful, so good.” Viktor’s knot now caught at Yuuri’s rim, even as soaked as he was it no longer breached the opening. Fuck, he was further gone than he thought. Lost in the tight velvety warmth that was Yuuri. In his scent. Like honey on his tongue. The perfect harmony that was their bodies as they moved together. 

“Viktor!” Yuuri sobbed, both hands fisted on VIktor’s chest. He could feel how close to snapping Yuuri was through the bond. On the edge, and ready to fall. 

“Come, Yuuri! Come on, baby!”

Yuuri left out a truly ravishing moan as he tightened and pulsed around VIktor’s cock. And that was the tipping point for him as well. His knot fully forming as he released inside of Yuuri. Riding through several waves of absolute ecstasy before he was spent completely. 

Viktor caught Yuuri as he fell forward. For a moment they simply held one another as they caught their breaths. Viktor smoothed a hand down Yuuri’s back, trying to help him come down. The heat serum was doing its job. But he still didn’t want to push it. Certainly their lovemaking since they had taken it was more...intense. It wasn’t a heat, but Yuuri said he felt strangely sensitive now. 

They would need to be careful….for just a few more days.

“Are you alright, Zvezda?” 

Yuuri buried his nose in Viktor’s neck, a hint of purr in his soft humm. “You knotted me.” He slurred into Viktor’s shoulder. 

Viktor’s heart jumped into this throat. They hadn’t really talked about this. But at the moment he had been unable to hold back. “Oh, Yuuri, I’m so sorry. I should have said….I don’t know what happened…..Are you mad?”

“Not mad. ‘S good….very good.” Yuuri’s voice was heavy, slow. Sleep was creeping up on him quickly.

Viktor pulled him closer, nuzzling into Yuuri’s silken hair. “I guess that serum isn’t working for me so well.” Yuuri hummed in soft agreement. “I have a feeling we’ll be a little busy after the ball.” Viktor chuckled softly, but the only response from Yuuri was his slow even breaths, and the comforting thump of his heart against Viktor’s chest. 

A few more days. A few more dinners with unpleasant alphas, and omegas who may need their help. And if everything went according to plan….

Viktor looked around the room. If everything went as the planned. If nothing unforeseen happened. If they weren’t somehow caught. He would never see this place again. There should have been some pang of regret. He should feel some form of sadness….Shouldn’t he? This was his home. Where he came back to after a mission. At least for so many years, it had been. 

He looked back at Yuuri, sleeping peaceful and secure in his embrace. Now Yuuri was his home. The Eros was his family. There would be no longing for theses walls that had only ever held his loneliness. 

In just a few days Viktor would walk out door, down the stairs, and through the gate. And he would never turn back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!! I'M ALIVE!!   
> I'm soooo sorry this is crazy late. All I can say is that these transitional chapters, these ones that are all about fine details and making sure I set things up for later, really seem to drag for me when writing. I think this is was the worst one, because I'm so excited for the next two chapters!! And I'm just ready to get to those!!  
> So I hope the wait was worth it and you enjoyed this chapter. I actually had a lot of fun with it. I loved all the interactions we got to see here. 
> 
> Lūk h̄mū - is piglet in Thai, so says google at least. I just feel that everyone kinda has a cute animal nickname to Phichit! 
> 
> Glass pots are a thing, my mom's family has a set of brown glass pots they get sorta tossed around. And they always freak me out for some reason. Glass dishes you put in the oven, yeah sure I do that. That makes sense. But ones you use on the stove top...I I don't really want anything to do with! (What happens if they break while your cooking!!!) Anyway
> 
> If we ever find out what Mazumi's real name is, I'll do a one shot of him telling Chris. I hope we learn what is, man....that would be such a cute scene!
> 
> I don't have too much to say, since we're here!! We're at the end! The next two chapters are it!! (Plus the epilogue) So...
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your support and Love!! And I'm so amazed to still be getting amazing comments and follows!! It means so much to me! I don't expect the next two chapters to take as long. However, depending on how I feel about the way they flow, you may get them both at the same time. We'll see. If I can find a good stopping point in the middle we won't, but if I don't want to break momentum....We'll see
> 
> NEXT TIME!!
> 
> Everyone comes together for a lovely, and sophisticated evening of revelry, fine dining, and dancing. It's a night they will all remember.


	28. The Overture

Chapter twenty eight: The Overture 

 

“I don’t like it.”

Beka shrugged the dress shirt on. Taking care to fit each delicate pearl button into its proper hole. He did not look up from the task. Behind him Yuri huffed, Beka followed his movements by sound alone. Tacking Yuri’s path to door as he left with a muted snarl. 

He went back to his clothing. 

The shirt was fine. Plain. White. Simple. The pearl buttons and lace at the cuffs were no problem. Fine ornamentation that was in no way distracting wasn’t really something he could complain about. It was the jacket that went over the shirt that was the problem. Not only was it obnoxiously heavy, made of thick silk and far too much embroidery. But the skirt of the jacket fell well past his knees. 

It was a nuisance, but he slipped it on anyways.

He had gotten used to the pastels in his time there. The pale yellow didn’t rankle as much as it once would have. He stopped before the mirror and wasn’t wholly displeased with what he saw. The color even complimented his complexion quite well. 

He caught a hint of cinnamon rain from the other room. Yura had yet to reliably control his scent when angry. Though he had been trying, and making progress. Lord knows he had plenty of time to practice over the last few days. Yuri was fire and fury to Beka's calm determination. A stone that couldn't, wouldn't, be moved from its path. No matter how much Yuri raged.

The silence had began the night before. It was more disheartening than the yelling. 

Beka sighed, pulling his eyes from the mirror he went to the door, taking pains to be quiet...or as quiet as anyone could be in boots on hardwood floors. He simply didn’t wish to disturb Yuri. Though he couldn’t sneak up on Yura even if he had wanted. Not in his current state anyway. 

If he were perfectly healthy and in his element, then perhaps he would be able too. He had before, after all. But in that time his Yura had grown. Honed skills that would make him a formidable opponent. When he was already quite imposing before. It would be fun to test their strengths against each other once more. 

Later.

In the small drawing room Yuri sat on a backless settee away from the fire, his back turned resolutely to the door in which Otabek stood. Without a word Beka crossed the room and sat behind him, resting his back against Yuri’s. He didn’t stiffen, or pull away. Which Beka would take as a win, at least. And when He rested his head back on Yura’s shoulder the angry pheromones lessened. Just a bit. 

“You know this is best.” Beka stated casually. 

“No.” Yuri bit out. “You should leave right now and go get on the Eros. It’s foolish to put yourself in danger like this.” 

“You know I can’t do that.” Beka said softly, eyes trained on the painted ceiling.

“You could. And you should.” 

“It’s the ball, or the temple." Otabek said flatly, "This is possibly the most important run we’ve ever conceived. And I am not going to sit it out.”

Yuri growled. “Neither is safe. You’re sick, and when the fighting breaks out everyone else will have swords-”

“And so will you.” Beka cut him off quickly. Yuri’s heart was in the right place, as it usually was. But now was not the time for stark pessimism. Prepare for the worst, yes. But hope for the best. “And Viktor will be armed. And so will Yuuri and myself.” Granted He and Yuuri only planned to carry a few knives between them. As omegas they couldn’t just waltz in there with full fledged swords. But at least they had found a use for the impractically voluminous jackets and skirts that were now in vogue. 

Yuri fumed silently. Still angry, still determined to keep Otabek out of harm’s way. Which Otabek may have found sweet at any other time. “One way or another this will all be over tonight. I may not know how it’ll end, but I intend to see it through.” He tilted his head towards Yuri, though he couldn't’ see Yuri’s face at this angle. But that wasn’t the point. 

He dropped his voice a soft whisper. “And I would rather do that with you at my side.” 

Almost at once Yuri turned, wrapping his arms around Beka’s shoulders and pulling him close. He gripped the back of Beka’s jacket tightly, hands shaking. Carefully, slow so as not to frighten him off, Beka lifted his arms to wrap around Yuri in turn. “I know you’re worried.”

“I’m not worried.” Yuri growled into his shoulder. 

Beka laughed softly. “I know, Yura.” 

“You would be safe on the Eros.”

“I guess that just means I’ll have to stay close to you, hmm? So that you will know I’m safe.” Beka pulled back, smirking. He tucked a lock of shiny blond hair behind Yuri’s ear. It was several moments though before somber green eyes met his own. Though he smiled weakly, it was obvious Yuri’s fears were not soothed. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips softly against Yuri’s. Gentle and quick, so as not to frighten his little kitten away. 

He pulled back, happy to see that Yuri no longer looked worried. His green eyes were sharp, brows no longer furrowed. Instead he boldly tipped forward and captured Otabek’s lips in a kiss of his own. Forceful and more daring than the quick comfort Beka had intended. 

Beka’s cheeks were warm when he pulled away. Though surely not as red as Yura’s. He managed to smile, and not choke on his words, which he counted an amazing feat. “Better?” He asked. Yuri nodded and Beka swept back Yuri’s hair. It was well past his shoulders now….They should probably pin it up for the night. “Then we should finish getting ready. I think the others are waiting on us.”

“Yeah,” Yuri stood and walked around the chaise, holding a hand out to help pull Beka up. “Come on, then. I need help with my hair.”

 

~~~

 

“That’s a very impressive getup, young Lady.” Mari looked up from the small mirror she had been using to apply the blue shadow around her eyes as Nikolai Plisetsky strolled into the room, holding a glass or dark red wine. He stopped a respectable distance from her to admire her outfit. 

She was already dressed for the night. Trousers, shirt, and head and face wrap, all of dark blue silk. Mari gave him a quick smile before turning back to the mirror. “It’s what we all wear when we’re headed out on a mission. Blue blends into the night better than any other color.”

“Yes, very smart. No wonder no one ever sees you coming.” Nikolai rubbed a finger over his jaw. He was clean shaven for the night. Grey mustache trimmed, and hair combed back. He wore a dashing silk coat of dove grey, with fine silver details and lace on the cuffs. 

“You know, I’m quite looking forward to the ball tonight.” Nikolai mused as he sauntered easily to the mantle, stopping to stare into the flames, swirling his wine absently. “Been a while since I attended one of these things for any other reason than It was expected that I should be there. I usually just make an appearance so no one bothers me about it later. But tonight. Tonight I’m going to enjoy myself.” He finished the statement by tilting his head back and finishing his wine in one go. 

Mari chuckled from the sofa. Putting the lid back on her shadow. “It’s gonna be one hell of a night for all of us.”

“Indeed.” Nikolai said joyfully. He turned to regard Mari with bright eyes. “I dare say it’ll be the night heard around the world!” He opened his mouth to say something more but whatever it was was soon lost to the sound of footsteps on the stairs. A moment later Yuri and Otabek walked in. 

Otabek wore a long jacket of a truly dull pastel yellow. The same color of his baggy silk trousers. Really, the things these people made omegas wear! Yuri seemed to be trying to compliment him. His own much more tailored jacket of a deep gold sported bright red embroidery. Mari didn’t need to see the back of him to know that he was wearing that tiger pin in his hair again. 

Not that it mattered what they wore, so long as they could fight when the time came. 

She stood and went to them, giving them both a once over. “Your sword?” She asked Yuri.

He snorted, quite unattractively. Mari grinned at him in turn. “I’ll put it on at the door. I don’t keep it upstairs, you know.”

She nodded. “I just didn’t want you forgetting it, is all.” She ignored his muttered ‘Like I would’, and moved onto Beka. “You’re bringing knives.” It was not a question. 

Beka didn’t even nod, he simply pulled the skirt of his jacket aside and showed her the two hidden sheaths within reach. “There’s one in my boot as well, though that’ll be harder to get to.”

“Good.” She looked between them a few more times. She wasn’t blind, or stupid. Otabek was having a bad reaction to the suppression serum. Several times she had witnessed him rising from a seat, only to grab onto the chair back or a table for a moment right after. Trying to regain his balance. It would be better if he went to the Eros….And even though she knew he would never agree. She had to try at least once more. 

Tactfully, of course. 

“You’re sure you want to be at the ball? We could use someone at the docks making sure things stay calm there.”

They shared a look between them. Something humorous flashed in Yuri’s bright eyes and though Beka scowled at first, a hint of a smile curved his lips as he turned to meet Mari’s eyes once more. “We’re needed at the ball. It’s just us, Viktor, and Yuuri. There will be plenty of omegas at the ball that will be coming with us. We have to make sure things go well there too.”

Mari sighed, but smiled at them. Fond, and proud. “I knew you would say that. Well. The three of you should get going, and I need to rendezvous at the docks.”

“You get going then, I think I can get these two in a carriage on my own. I’m not quite so useless yet.” Nikolai chuckled softly. A mischievous glint in his eyes.

“You’re not useless at all, grandpa!” Yuri shouted, pumping a fist towards his grandfather. Beka nodded beside him. 

“I have to agree with the pup.” Mari said. Ignoring Yuri’s bellow of furry at being called 'pup'. “But You’re right. I need to get. I’ll see you two soon. Take care. And don’t let my brother and his alpha do anything stupid before the time is right.”

“Yes, sir!” They said in unison, as Nikolai watched the interaction unfold in amusement.

Mari left through the kitchen. There was far more traffic out this way. People coming and going from the estate. She was able to walk out with the beta girl who set the fires and lit the lanterns, before breaking off to blend into the night. Everyone in the main house knew already what they were about. Though they were all so loyal to the Plisetsky's that one and all of them supported the Eros completely. So the girl accepted Mari's parting company with a nod, and a wish for luck. 

It was always harder to sneak around a city. They were busy and bright, even at night. But she hadn’t spent her time at the Plisetsky estate sitting around sipping tea. She knew this city like the back of her hand. 

She knew where to dodge to cross the busiest street unseen. Where the pothole behind the bakery was. Skipping over it to avoid any broken bones in the dark. She knew the name of the fishmonger’s girl, Siva. And she knew that a smile and wink would win her safe passage through Siva's father's gate and onto a private part of the dock. 

Not that the docks were their only means of egress for the mission. They had six carriages laying in wait throughout the city as well. The Eros was too noticeable. They couldn’t pull it into the harbor without causing a large stir. The Empress, however, looked like any other non Naval ship. JJ had docked it at the harbor some days ago. 

It was this that she made her way to now. Two figures came forward as she approached. Dressed in blue, they blended in so well with the water behind them that, if she hadn’t smelled them, she might not have realized they were there. 

“Glad to see you made it safely.” Phichit drawled as she came to stand before him. 

“You too, captain. Are we ready?” She looked from him to JJ by his side. Resolutely refusing to refer to the other man as captain. She already had two and that was enough. 

“All set. Come up on deck for the final prep, then we move out.” Fitting his words, Phichit turned to board the Empress. Mari and JJ following him up shortly. 

Several members of both crews stood on the deck. Though they had a month to get to know each other there was still a distance between them. The crew of the Empress was unsure how to treat the Eros. Everyone that was, except Isabella. She roamed among the Eros much as a visiting queen would. Kind, and friendly, while she asked every question under the sun of them. She found them fascinating and delightful. Something she was bound to say at least five times a day. 

As the three of them came on board the crews quieted and stood at attention. It was Phichit who stepped forward to address to the group. JJ choosing to go stand next to his mate and crew. It would seem he and Phichit had already worked out how things would flow between them. 

“Tonight is very important. But we can’t let that get to our heads. Especially since this is new for about half of us. Eros crew, you have your Empress partners. Don’t let them out of your sight.” He waited for them to nod before going on. Turning to JJ as he spoke. 

“This part is something we don’t share with outsiders. It’s very important to us.” 

A few of the Eros crewmen shifted nervously, and Mari shared their hesitation. This was special to them. Something they only shared with someone they were taking onto the crew, or rescuing. But it had to be done. They had committed to it, and JJ’s crew was coming a long. 

They had to get used to the idea that they were a team. Their elite circle was growing. And that meant that Mari had to get used to the idea that JJ and his crew were now their family as well. 

“Before a mission, we scent each other. Combining our scents into something that not only masks the omegas in our group, but makes it impossible for any one scent to be detected in the mix. In a sense, our scents become so muddled it’s impossible not only tell what our dynamics are, but also. To an outsider, it’s difficult to even pinpoint how many we are.”

There were some appreciative murmurs from the Empress crew. It was no wonder though, when Isabella stepped forward. “And this isn’t uncomfortable for you? Since well….you are certainly not all mated to each other.” She gave a little laugh that was both amused at the prospect, and horrified that it might be true. 

The crew from the Eros laughed brokenly, Phichit nearly to tears. “No, no. Nothing like that.” He finally gasped out. “We found it isn’t comfortable at all. We assume because we’re so close, we are each other’s family now.”

Isabella nodded, leaning against JJ she surveyed their crew with a fond gaze. “And you hide the omegas among you? So only the betas and alphas do the scenting?” She cocked her head to the side, short black hair swaying in a glistening sheet, catching what little light from the moon that there was. 

“Normally, yes.” Phichit wiped his eyes, and for a moment looked at them all. Both crews, and what tonight meant. Mari already knew what he was going to propose. 

It was a marvelous idea. 

“Tonight though is special. I wanted us to do something different.” He took a deep breath. “Tonight, I want the omegas to scent us. Just them. Layer over layer of omegas. They won’t know how many, or where. But the people of this town will know one thing. That later tonight, a group of omegas will run through the streets. Wild, and free.”

 

~~~

 

Viktor had to give himself credit, really he did. They were dressed and in the carriage just five minutes past the hour. And really, it was medal worthy. Especially when Yuuri insisted on wearing a very traditional gown this even. Foregoing the usual dress blouse and trousers that male omegas could choose to wear to such events. 

And Viktor was certainly not going to complain. 

The dress hung naturally, no petticoats or hoop to puff it out. Instead the rosy silk gathered snuggly to his waist, falling in a luscious waterfall over his hips. Gold embroidery raced up the panels of the shirt and down a long train in the back. At the bodice a wave of frothy white toil threatened to spill out, but a cage of golden lace and ribbon kept it at bay. 

To make things worse Viktor knew the tantalizing slip of filmy silk was under it. After a very thorough hand washing and many pointed glares and strong words to Viktor about learning some self control, Yuuri had deemed it wearable once more. 

Viktor had worried that in such a get up Yuuri wouldn’t be able to carry the blades he and Otabek agreed to bring along. But Yuuri had been quick to show Viktor the sheaths that snuggled Yuuri’s thighs like garters. The demonstration of how quickly he could reach said blades had detained Viktor for several minutes alone, as he tried to catch his breath and remember why exactly they needed to leave the house ever again. 

But they did in fact have things that needed to be done. There would be time later. 

Viktor would have thrown on anything to be out the door. Anything to be on the Eros sooner. But Yuuri had held him back, making sure that their outfits matched. That they struck a fine pair. “I want that whole town to remember us this way.” Yuuri had smirked, dark eyes, heated. 

Viktor would have taken his clothes off then and there and marched down the street naked if Yuuri had said to do so with that wicked gleam in his eyes. But he settled for a jacket of bright maroon with gold buttons to match Yuuri’s dress. 

Yes, all things considered he was pleased with their timing. Even if Yakov had warned him to be there before the sun was even down. But some things were simply out of his control. 

Like the sizable que outside of the compound, which was not truly a surprise. The ball was be held at the general’s mansion. And Yakov was nothing if not strict when it came to his guest list. 

The carriage came to a rattling stop on the gravel path. Yuuri and Viktor took a few quick moments to check over their appearances. Making sure their hair was in place and their clothing unwrinkled. When the door was opened by one of Yakov’s attendants Viktor stepped down and stopped, coming face to face with a very red, very angry Yakov. 

“Yakov!” Viktor beamed in greeting before turning to assist Yuuri out of the carriage. 

“You’re late.” Yakov’s voice was a growl. Something more than a warning rippled through it. 

Only once Yuuri was secure on the ground, delicately gloved hand tucked into Viktor’s arm, did Viktor dine to face Yakov once more. “We’re barely half an hour late. And most of that was waiting in line to get to the driveway.” Viktor waved a hand at the carriages still waiting to be seen. “Perhaps if you just let the footman see to them, instead of greeting everyone personally, things would proceed more smoothly.” Viktor was careful to keep his voice cheery. But this was his last night under Yakov’s thumb and he was not going to be scolded like a child for something that was not his fault. 

“He’s heard this all before from me, Vitya, you’re wasting your breath.” Lilia stepped away from a group nearby to join them, placing a hand on Yakov’s shoulder. She raked her pale green eyes over the two of them. “Good evening Viktor, Yuuri.”

Viktor inclined his head, and Yuuri gave her a little bow. “Good evening, alpha Lilia. Thank you again for the clothing.” Yuuri ran a hand down the skirt of his dress.

“Think nothing of it. Besides you look lovely in it.” She turned sharply to Yakov. “Tell them how nice they look, Yasha and let them go inside.”

Yakov released a noise that could possibly be interpreted as words, then stepped aside to let them to continue on down the pebbled drive and up the marble stairs. 

“I thought you said they were divorced.” Yuuri whispered when they were out of earshot.

Viktor shrugged. “They have moments when they are together again. Off and on for a few years now. I suppose it has to be hard, being two alphas in love with each other. Neither wants to take a back seat to the other.”

“What about us?”

Viktor smiled, looking down at Yuuri as they passed through the grand double doors. “We know better than all that.”

“Oh?” Yuuri pushed him. A teasing smile of his own now curved his lips. “What exactly do we know?”

“How to be disgusting.” 

They turned together. Standing just inside the doorway was Yuri and Beka. 

“Yurio!” Viktor exclaimed, as Yuuri let out a soft, “Beka, Yura.” 

Yuri was of course scowling, his arms crossed over his chest. “You’re late.”

“Yes, we’ve heard. Yakov was quick to point it out.” Viktor said dryly. It did not seem to appease Yuri in the least. 

Yuuri ignored them both and turned to Beka. “You look nice.”

Beka flushed, lowering his gaze for a moment. “Thank you. It’s not the most appalling thing I’ve ever worn. And I’ve been thinking, it’s probably best that we have more traditional omega clothing with us from now on. It might help in the future.” He dropped his voice to a near whisper. Obviously not keen for those around to over hear. 

“My thoughts exactly.” Yuuri smiled brightly before looking around. “We should probably head in, yes?”

Viktor chuckled softly. He had completely forgotten they were simply standing in the entryway, chatting like ninnies. Probably holding everyone up. He took Yuuri’s arm and lead him through the milling crowd of richly dressed, overly coiffed, military personnel and noble guests. Many of whom, thanks to their recent bout of late night dinners, were now very familiar to Viktor. 

Walking through Yakov’s halls brought him back to his childhood. The same gold flecked tiles of dark blue under foot, the same crystal chandelier hanging from the painted arched ceiling. Illuminating the frescoes of cherubs flying amidst fluffy clouds. The wallpaper had changed, going from the spring green of his youth to a midnight blue that gave the ballroom an oddly exposed feeling. As though the night sky was trying to swallow them whole. Oddly cheerless. Oppressively dark. 

It was hard to reconcile it with the open, bright space where he used to play as a child. Pretending that he would one day be General. He would line all his toys up in the center of the room. They were his troops that he would lead to save the weak from the wicked. It was a dream he had held onto for so long. 

One he still held, to a certain degree.

A soft hand on his face brought him back. Back to the room full of prying eyes. Back to Yuuri, soft and beautiful by his side. 

“Is everything okay, love?”

“Yes, sorry. I forgot myself for a second.” Viktor took Yuuri’s hand and lead him out across the gleaming tile floor to the other dancers. Several pairs paused to acknowledge them as the passed. “I’m fine now. How could I not be. I have you here.”

Yuuri hummed happily, “Is that so?” Wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck, Yuuri allowed him to lead them in a dance. They had made sure to practice before the ball. Dancing plenty of times at home where Viktor was the only one to lead. 

Viktor cooed softly. Brushing his nose against Yuuri’s neck. “The world can fall down around me and so long as you’re here, I’m fine.” 

Yuuri’s scent was pleased, sweet and warm. But he held Viktor closer as he spoke. “I understand this is hard for you. I just want to make sure you’re alright.” Viktor’s shoulders began to shake and Yuuri pulled back quickly. “Vitya, are you….you’re laughing?” 

Yuuri’s adorable pout did little a curb Viktor’s laughter. He had to lift a hand from Yuuri’s waist to wipe a few tears from his glistening eyes as he gasped for breath. Finally able to calm himself enough he smoothed the furrow from Yuuri’s brow, before sliding his hand down to cup his cheek. Ghosting a white gloved finger over Yuuri’s pouted lips. 

“I’m just so happy, so lucky to have you. To have someone who cares about me so much. I love you, Yuuri.” He placed a gentle kiss on Yuuri’s lips. There were still tears in his eyes, though for a completely different reason. 

Yuuri’s own eyes glittered in the faceted light of the chandelier above. He quickly hid his face in Viktor’s shoulder, something between a scoff and a sob escaped his throat. “Silly, Viktor.” He choked out softly. “Saying such things.”

Viktor held him close, rocking them gently to the music. “I only say the truth.” 

From the drawing room nearby, the old grandfather clock chimed. Forty five minutes past the hour. And still several more to go. 

Viktor held his love close. The wait would be torture, but he couldn’t have asked for better company. 

 

~~~

 

Marek sat at his work desk, head bent over a small satin slipper and his needle. The wick of his lamp was turned up as far as he could keep it without it smoking. And still it was hardly enough as he squinted at his work. His poor eyes just weren’t what they used to be. 

But one of his omegas had torn their slipper. It was his job as their caretaker to repair it. And that’s exactly what he was going to do. He pulled the needle through the heavy, silky fabric of the slipper, careful of his fingers. Trying valiantly to keep the seam straight. 

He didn’t technically have to do this. Risk his sight squinting over needlework. There wasn’t a tailor or cobbler in the city who wouldn’t rush to help out the temple when asked. But Marek enjoyed the work. Not to mention he didn’t fancy too many outside scents being tracked into the temple. He liked to keep everything clean and uncontaminated for his omegas. 

From down the hall the bell at the door chimed, loud, echoing. With another weary sigh Marek sat his work down. He pushed himself up from the table, placing a hand on his back with a groan. He was certainly not getting any younger. It wouldn’t be too long before he would have to give into Isobelle’s nagging and retire. 

But not today. Not tomorrow either. A smile touched his lips as he made his way down the hall. On the day when he could no longer rise from his bed in the morning. Then maybe, just maybe, he would think about retiring. 

Soft music drifted down the hall from the nesting area. There was a ball tonight. Some military affair that also catered to the nobles and higher ups. More than a few omegas whose alphas would be out late attending it were here now. From the sounds of it, Isobelle was making sure they didn’t miss out on festivities even if they couldn’t attend the ball themselves. 

Really it was better here for them. Safer. And Marek had nothing but respect for the alphas who cared enough about their omega’s well being to send them to the temple for the night during such affairs. 

The bell chimed again before he could make it all the way to the door. Marek tried to put a spur in his step, reaching the door and pulling it opened just as a tall blond man had been raising his hand to ring the bell….again. 

Marek took a deep calming breath. The man was obviously an alpha. His scent was strong, especially compared to the omega next to him. They cut quite a dashing pair. Both tall, the omega had bright blue eyes, and the alpha’s were a deep tantalizing green. 

Marek made a small bow to the alpha, “Good evening, how may I be of assistance.”

“Bonsoir, Monsieur. I’m to be at attendance to the ball tonight, but I’m afraid I simply cannot take my darly mate, Mazumi, here.” The omega gave a small nod at his name, his chestnut hair flowing around his shoulders at the gesture. 

“Say no more, sir. I completely understand. You aren’t alone in wanting to keep your mate safe during such a strenuous evening. Why with all those military dogs in their cups, it’s far safer here. Come in, come in dear one, we’ll get you settled.” The last he said to the omega. Who, after a quick embrace from his alpha, swept inside gracefully.

“Thank you so much, monsieur?”

“Marek.”

“Monsieur, Marek. I plan to be back shortly after midnight, but just in case.”

“There are plenty of rooms, not to worry, alpha?”

“Giacometti. Christophe Giacometti.” Christophe smiled brightly at him, then turned to his mate. “And you behave while I’m away.”

“Yes, alpha.” Mazumi smiled coyly. 

Marek watched them fondly as they said their farewells. To see two mates who truly loved one another, as these two obviously did. Oh how it did his old heart good. He only hoped he could help those under his care find that sort of love as well. 

The door closed with an echoing bang, and Marek lead Mazumi down the hall. The light music drifted to them, growing louder as they went. “We’re having our own sort of festival tonight. So you shan’t feel sad for missing the ball.”

Mazumi gave him a small smile. “That sounds lovely.” His voice as small, but warm. As though he wasn’t sure how much he should be saying. And he didn't hold eye contact with Marek for more than a second at a time. But he was not deterred. Many omegas were shy in this way. Marek decided to fill in the silence with pleasant chatter. This often seemed to help ease his charges. “I’ll just take you to the others. Then if your alpha doesn’t come to collect you until the morning, or if you should feel tired. Someone will show you to a room where you can rest.”

Mazumi nodded along to his words, but said nothing in turn. Marek just smiled and continued to point out places where Mazumi could go while in the temple. 

The common room when the reached it was warm with the laughter and soft voices of the omegas. Mingling beautifully with the airy music of the harp being played in the corner. On nights like this they hired a few of the local musicians. Solo artists mostly. Those who weren’t invited to play at the balls and banquet halls. Isobelle had been ecstatic when the harpist had shown up to answer their call. She was a beta, of course, and a travelling musician at that. Fresh off one of the new ships on the dock, and she was only in for the week. 

He had to agree they were quite lucky to have her. She was quite a spectacular musician. 

There had been an odd buzz in the temple for the past few weeks. All the omegas seemed to be on edge over something. Though not in a bad way, not exactly. He hadn’t caught a hint of distress from any of them. In fact, some of the younger, more skittish omegas had calmed considerably. He was hoping a night of soft music and warm drinks would do them all some good. 

Marek had counted back, trying to figure out what exactly it was that led to this sudden change. But all he could think of was the dark eyed omega, Aibek, who had started to frequent the temple during the day. Not that Marek could blame them. Even he enjoyed the company of the mellow omega. Calm seemed to follow him wherever he went. 

Sadly it seemed master Plisetsky was keen to keep his omega with him tonight. Hopefully he would fare well in the hustle and bustle of the military ball. 

Marek motioned that Mazumi should make himself at home, he was rewarded with another dazzling smile as Mazumi went to join the others. One of the other visitors for the night, a small Chinese boy named Ji Hong, came over to say a few words to Mazumi before moving on to another group. 

Marek watched them, heart warmed by how quickly omegas made friends with one another. Betas, for all their calm and even scents, were nowhere near as warm and nurturing as the fairest of the dynamics. 

Marek leaned against the doorframe with an affectionate sigh. He should go back to his work. He needed to fix that shoe. And he had a dozen other little tasks to see to. 

But he couldn’t find it in him to move. And when Ji brought him a cup of warm cider, with his soft round eyes shining and an open smile on his face, well...Marek couldn’t say no to just one drink. Couldn't say no to such a sweet omega either. He sipped the cider with, chuckling softly as Sweet Ji made his way around the room to the other caretakers. None seemed able to refuse his offer of a refreshment. 

Then when Mazumi came over, seeing that he was growing tired and insisting that Marek take a seat on the sofa by the fire. Well, it seemed rude to argue. So he allowed himself to be sat in the plush cushions. A small child that had come in with her omega mother and two sisters earlier that afternoon came up to him and tucked a warm blanket around his shoulders. And really, where was the harm in that? 

As his eyes closed and his head lulled back, he had but a moment of worry. He was the head caretaker, he shouldn’t be falling asleep on the job. 

But the sofa was soft, and he was ever so warm. 

Maybe Isobelle was right. He mused without a care. He simply did tire out far too quickly nowadays. 

But that was something to worry about later. For now, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Soothed by the harp. The warmth. And scent of being surrounded by many, many, happy omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!!
> 
> I don't celebrate Valentines day, but in case someone out there does....Happy Valentines Day!
> 
> I'm so glad I got this out relatively quickly. My birthday was last Saturday and we went to Memphis to see some friends. But I ended up getting quite sick from traveling (Flying is the worst) But I'm better now! And then this chapter happened! So everything is A-Ok now. 
> 
> I wasn't certain if I was going to wait to post this with the next one, but when I reached the end of this it was such a good stopping spot (sorry Marek....retiring might be a moot point soon...and don't worry, he's just sleeping) that I decided to not hold out. This was a slower chapter than I thought it would be, which means! Next chapter is gonna be much longer....and much more fast paced.   
> I'm still thinking the next one will be the last of this story line. Then the epilogue. 
> 
> I had A MOMENT! while writing this chapter. Something that just clicked for next chapter that I hadn't even considered, and I'm just!! I have so many things now I'm looking forward to!! 
> 
> I'm going to stop talking and go write!!
> 
> Just an fyi, I'm going to make this a series. After the main story is complete I'll be posting the side stories and character ficlets in the series, so make sure to follow it if you're interested. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much!!! I'm so happy y'all decided to take this journey with me.   
> I can't wait to see you all 
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> Just a few more dances to dance, a few more drinks to drink. Then it's time to raise the curtain.   
> Let the show begin!


	29. Dasvidaniya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're here!! Oh my god I can't believe it!
> 
> Quick note to start, I realize that the conduct of the soldiers in this chapter might come off as unlikely. But I have it on good authority that this sort of thing does happen. In fact my insider for all things military sent me pictures of a military event and well....I left out some of the more....less desirable things that could happen. 
> 
> So please enjoy!!!
> 
> (because this chapter is so long, it might have some grammar problems I couldn't catch. please bear with me, dears ♡)

Chapter twenty nine: Dasvidaniya

 

The music, like the night, swirled around them. Yuuri kept his hands firmly planted on Viktor’s shoulders. Careful not to lose himself too far into the music. Into the dance. Not only did he not wish to put them in an awkward situation with the alphas around them. He and Viktor also needed to stay sharp.

Even as the room broke down around them. 

Viktor had told Yuuri what balls and banquets were usually like. Yuuri’s one foray into that affair having been cut short. He didn’t know the usual way these things went until later at Georgi’s. He and Viktor had regaled Yuuri and Irina with tales of wild debauchery and idiotic pranks. Yuuri was honestly looking forward it. 

And at first it had been amusing. 

Someone. Or rather. Quite a few someones, Georgi among them, had smuggled in hip flasks and small glass bottles of a variety of liquors. Georgi’s was actually laced with a concoction of the triplets invention. A slow working, but potent sleep aid. The contents of these bottles had found their way into bowls of punch. Cups of tea. And even the tall flutes of lemon water meant to refresh after imbibing to excess a little of the sleeping potion on top. 

They were hardly an hour in when revelry picked up, and the slow stately pace of the dancing became one of disorder. Rowdy. 

Yuuri stuck close to Viktor’s side. He made eye contact with the other omegas in the room. One after another he received nods and smiles. Not an uncertain, frightened, or guilty eye in the crowd. 

As Yuuri and Beka checked on their new acquaintances, Viktor and Yurio did their parts to politely refuse drinks, and make pleasant small talk. All the while keeping up the ruse that nothing was out of the ordinary. 

It was an exhausting back and forth that Yuuri looking forward to when sleep aids would kick in. He had underestimated just how loud the party goers could be. 

The were in the middle of another song. Yuuri’s head rested on Viktor’s shoulder, as they rocked back and forth to the music. It was a slow tune for a change. Around them the room was turning. The savage party goers dipped into a mellow state for at least one song. Perhaps catching a second wind. It was hardly ten o’clock after all. They wouldn’t be making their move for quite some time. 

Viktor held Yuuri close, an idle hand smoothed up and down his back. But he refused to drift off like he wanted. His lethargy was only supposed to be an illusion, after all. 

“Viktor.” 

Yuuri startled at a voice behind him. He hadn’t heard her approach, even with the relative silence around them. He didn’t need to lift his head to see who it was. Captain Mila had an unmistakable voice, and presence. Viktor didn’t lift his head up to greet her either. He simply nodded in response. 

Mila huffed at the slight. “Viktor, this is important. I can’t find Emil. Have you seen him?”

Something flashed through their bond. Surprise, intrigue. Viktor rose his head slowly. Face carefully neutral. “I saw him about an hour ago.” Viktor shrugged. “He probably stepped out for a breath of air.”

“I checked outside. And I checked all over the house. I can’t find him.”

“Maybe he was sick and went home. Don’t worry about it, Mila. Go dance and have fun. It isn’t as though he’s your mate.” At the word ‘mate’ Viktor held Yuuri closer, squeezing an umph, from him. 

Mila growled, low, and dangerous. Her berry and lilac scent was positively sour. “Fine, don’t help.” She snapped before turning on her heel and dashing off. Yuuri lifted his head, but could only catch a hint of her gauzy coral dress as she stalked away. 

“Is that a problem?” He asked softly. 

Viktor sighed, then gave his head a little shake. “I don’t think so. She’s had just enough to drink to be obnoxiously assertive. She’ll either leave to find him, or have a few more drinks and start challenging everyone to an arm wrestling contests.”

Yuuri gave a snort of laughter. “Oh dear, I really hope it’s the latter.”

“Me too.” Viktor chuckled as he resumed their dance. 

“Where do you think Emil is?” Yuuri asked softly. Viktor’s pause was answer enough. He didn’t believe anything he had said to Mila before. “You don’t think?”

“Emil is smart. But he’s careful, quiet. I just hope he makes the right decision. For him.”

Yuuri nodded before placing his head on Viktor’s shoulder again. 

The clock in the drawing room chimed. Ten thirty. It would all be starting soon. Yuuri held Viktor closer. Unable to keep the grin off his face. 

How he wished he could be at the temple when it all started.

 

~~~

 

What was he doing?

What was he thinking! 

This wasn’t him...was it? 

No. No he was better than this. He was a soldier. He had principles. Ethics. Morals. He was an upstanding citizen. 

He was an ensign….He had been a military man for his entire adult life. And he had barely risen above a cadet. 

Emil stopped in his tracks. The night was damp and silent around him. Nothing but the pounding of his heart and the uneven puffs of his breath filled the air. The pettiness of that thought, a direction he had always been able to steer clear of, brought him up short. 

He was halfway to the docks. He had only needed to poke his head down there one afternoon to spot the vessel that must belong to JJ. The ship wasn’t nearly as ostentatious as he had imagined it. It seemed JJ did have some sort of self preservation. If only just.

He began to move again, slower this time. One foot dragging in front of the other. Despite everything. The urgency of the night. The pressure of the decision he needed to make. How it had weighed him down these past few days. Suddenly it was gone, and he was left. Floating aimless on this dark street. 

The was night eerily still around him. The silence was so pronounced it pressed on his eardrums, grabbed at the back of his neck with tiny unseen hands. He felt it all around him like a tangible, unshakable thing. 

He was aware, for the first time in his life. Aware of the lights that shone in the windows. Aware of the omegas behind those closed doors. After his encounter with JJ and his mate, Emil had needed to rethink all his interactions with Yuuri and Viktor during their time on the Agape. All his meetings with the betas, Sara and Mickey as well. 

He was a man who had spent his whole life gathering knowledge to help those in need. And as it turns out, instead of helping those who needed it all he had done was bolster the system that was oppressing them. 

He had even volunteered at an omega temple before getting accepted into the military academy. 

That’s why he was doing this. That’s why he had let his feet take him from the ball. He hadn’t been able to stay too long after Viktor had arrived. He and Yuuri had struck such a lovely pair. Easily the most enchanting couple at the ball. 

After his talk with JJ every odd bit of the dynamic between those two had shifted, falling into place. The picture had been there all along. Staring him in the face. But he had been unable to see it. Even little Yuri Plisetsky and the omega that he had taken to the ball fit this picture. The same one as JJ and his mate….And who knew how many others. 

The picture of truely mutual, and equal love.

Every lit window he passed was another soul. Another accusing glare. Even though rationally he knew line of reasoning was improbable. That there couldn’t be an omega in need behind each locked door. 

It didn’t stop the guilt. 

Emil crossed the bridge, the dock and ships lay out below him. Just one more street and he would be there. And hell if he knew what he was going to do once he was. What would the pirates do if he walked up and asked to join them on a trial basis?

He took the worn steps just a slow, and careful, as his walk had been. Even here. No. Especially here, the silence was a deafening, creeping thing. 

 

The docks never rested. Even if Emil wasn’t there often. Always finding himself either on a ship or in his small shared office at the compound. He was nonetheless familiar with the hustle and bustle of the of the seafaring folk even at night. 

His boots had only just touched down on the rough panks where there was a pressure at his back. He had only a moment to take it all in before the cold, unforgiving edge of a blade was pressed to his neck. Preservation instincts kicked in at once. His hands were up, his shoulders were down. And oh, so very gently, he tilted his head to the side. 

Then the scent. As alluring as it was confusing. Omega….many omegas. Every honey drenched, sweet ripened fruit, tantalizingly fresh scent that Emil could place. And several he couldn’t. All melded and blending together. As soon as he held onto one, there was something else tickling his nose. 

“What are you doing here?” The speaker put emphasis on ‘you’, and the familiar voice. An accent that was certainly not Russian….He knew who it was instantly. 

Emil opened his mouth to speak his peace. That he was there because the pirate, JJ, had offered him….what? A new life. A new start. A chance to right a lifetime of wrongs. 

Embarrassingly enough, that was not what he said. 

“You’re not an omega!” Emil’s cheeks colored, blissfully hinden in the night. Not that his scent wouldn’t be detected this close to his attacker. But he assumed they already knew how flustered he was. Because, Michele Crispino was not an omega. 

And even if he was he wouldn’t smell like twenty, or was it fifty, omegas. 

Mickey growled. Perhaps it was a laugh. He certainly had cause for it. However he abruptly released his hold on Emil, thrusting him several steps away in the process. 

“I said, what are you doing here?” The moonlight glinted off of Mickey’s sharp violet eyes. It was the only feature of him that Emil could make out. The rest of him being covered head to foot in some sort of blue fabric. He still brandished his blade. As though he hadn’t decided whether he might need it or not. His breath was heavy and uneven. 

Emil swallowed, uselessly. His mouth and throat suddenly dry. “I…” With a new resolve, and shaking hands, Emil fumbled with the garish cravat he still wore. He unwove it swiftly and with a passing glance at the fine coral thread, he tossed it to the grimy panks. “The pirate, JJ made me an offer. And I’m here to accept.” 

 

~~~

 

Chris crouched in the shadows near the temple. For about the hundredth time that evening he pulled the dark silk covering his mouth down, trying to get a full breath of air. How everyone else managed to keep them up at all times was a complete mystery to him. Every inhale saw the damned fabric clinging to his nose or mouth. 

He fumed quietly though. Things were still in the delicate way. They couldn’t afford to be found out just yet. So for now he simply adjusted the mask, and was content to breath when he could. 

It couldn’t have been more than forty five minutes since he had dropped Mazumi off at the temple door. It felt like much, much longer. Between the oppessive silence of the night and the screaming of his aching knees, he was having trouble keep up with the passing of time. 

A shadow to his left moved. Someone close to him shifting into a more comfortable position. Chris leaned further over to it. “Hey, how much longer?” He hissed as low as he could while still being heard. 

The shadow growled. “Be quiet.” Phichit said angrily. Chris went back to his listless musings, properly chastised. He hadn’t realized it was Phichit. 

 

Perfect. His first real mission and he had already shown himself to be flighty and unable to focus. And to the captain at that. He would need to do better. He wouldn’t show an ounce of complaint again. 

It was another small eternity before the door in the rear of the temple, what they assumed was a lounge room for the betas, opened to a crack. A small hand waved them inside and a portion of those waiting broke off to file in. Chris was right behind Phichit, damn near on his heels. Perhaps over eager to get inside and make sure everything had gone well on their end. 

Not that he had any need to worry. The triplets had many concoctions hidden up their sleeves. Including but not limited to a series of narcoleptics that could, and would, have a good portion of the city sleeping very soon. 

He’d had his doubts, however. Who wouldn’t when three six year olds confidently said they were masters of making potions. Well it sounded down right silly. Though Chris had indulged them all the same. Kids that age were so impressionable. It was up to the adults in their lives to be understanding and encouraging. 

Of course….When the whole crew just nodded and went along, even going so far as to make their plans around the boasting of children. Chris had been understandably intrigued. 

He wasn’t five steps into the temple before they stumbled upon the fruits of their labor. The first beta they came across was stretched over a small table, his head precariously close to his evening meal. Some sort of stew that was already congealing. And they didn’t get any better from there. The ones who didn’t fall asleep from their foods or drinks had evidently met their rest in less fortuitous ways. 

Chris winced as they passed one woman who was unfortunate enough to have passed out in the middle of a the hall. He didn’t envy the poor woman when she woke up. To spend the night on a cold stone floor, only to wake to find her entire livelihood literally scattered to the wind. Not to mention a crick in her neck.

If they weren’t dealing with the lives of real people, Chris might have felt guilty. 

He stepped over the beta and continued down the hall. 

Guang Hong lead them to a large room filled with comfortable seating, bookcases, and a large hearth that was roaring merrily. The omegas were everywhere. Running in and out of the room. Laughter and excited chatter blended into fine music. Chris wove around the room’s occupants as they passed bags and cloaks around. Each trying to settle what they were taking. But Chris was scanning the room, looking for one person in particular. 

And then he spotted him. Mazumi was in the corner, an arm wrapped around a weeping girl who was maybe sixteen. Chris made his way slowly to them. Mazumi looked up, and catching Chris’ eye greeted him with a smile. He ran a hand over the girls backs. 

“It’s all going to be alright very soon.” he assured her.

She sniffed, but when she lifted her face she was smiling back. Tremulous as it was. “I know. Thank you. It helped a lot.” Then she broke away to gather a small bag nearby before merging into the group in the centre of the room. 

“Everything alright?” Chris asked, sliding an arm around Mazumi’s shoulders. 

Mazumi’s nose scrunched. “You smell….weird. I don’t like it.” 

Chris threw his head back and laughed. “Well,” He purred with a wink. “Do something about it. 

Mazumi smiled at him. Shaking his head a little he rose his hands up and untied Chris’ head wrap. Freeing up his neck, he began running his wrists over the exposed skin. “That,” He nodded in the direction that the girl had disappeared in. “Was a girl who was just mated off last week. Something that we couldn’t postpone. And she’s….dealing with some unpleasant feelings at the moment.”

Chris nodded against Mazumi’s hands as they trailed across his skin. He gave a Chris another small, reassuring smile. “She’ll be fine.” He said simply. Chris just smiled at him, and wrapped his face back up once Mazumi was finished. 

She would be fine. They all would. 

Once Mazumi was satisfied with the way Chris smelled, something Chris took great pride in. Chris happily followed him around the room as they assisted the other omegas in collecting their things. 

Where time had seemed to standstill before, now everything moved for too quickly. Before he knew it there were no more preparations. Everyone was ready. Everyone was waiting. 

For what became apparent quickly. Phichit swept in, from wherever he had ran off to. His face wrap was down, and he smiled brightly to the room. He clapped his hands for attention, though it was hardly needed as his very presence had caused a hush to fall on the room. 

“We’re almost ready to head out.” He glanced at a small wall clock quickly. “If everything goes as planned we’ll be heading out in a few minutes. Get everything you want to take with you, we won’t be coming back!” He turned to head out the door, then paused and looked over his shoulder at the room. “Unless you were are only visiting the temple tonight, don’t forget to find someone in the crew to help you get home to collect your things. But we have to be quick! In and out, understood?” 

There was a chorus of ‘Yes’s’ that seemed to apeas him, as Phichit left the room to meet up with those still stationed outside. 

Chris wrapped his arm around Mazumi, and squeezed him tight. It was about to start. 

 

~~~

 

When the last omega, stepped through the temple doors, Phichit went back inside. The halls were quiet now. His boots echoed off polished walls and floors alike as he hurried down the hall, a bundle wrapped protectively in his arms.

What would happen to this temple now? Would it stand empty? A monument to the night. Perhaps it would be kept for posterity. A glimpse into what Phichit hoped would soon be the past. 

There was always the possibility, though, that it would continue on. There were children who would present as omegas in the city. That was just the way things worked. 

They could bring omegas from other temples here. That was something they did anyway. Making sure the most desirable omegas ended up in better cities. So they could find ‘better’ mates. 

Phichit would always remember the first time he had ever heard of a temple. They weren’t even a thing in Thailand. The very idea of holding all of societies omegas hostage like that was just barbaric. 

Phichit traced his steps back to the what he had been referring in his head as The Playroom. The large room with toys and books and anything they betas thought might entertain their omega captives as they waited to be sold off. 

One time in a temple was already too much. He clutched the bundle to his chest. Just being in there was making his skin crawl. Yuuri was a braver man than he would ever be. He and the others did this all the time. He had no idea how they could handle it like they did. 

He was pleased with the disarray of the room. All the tiny toys were scattered and several books were missing altogether. Phichit was more than encouraged that they should take anything in the temple that they liked. It didn’t matter if it actually belonged to them. After all, there wasn’t anyone left in the temple to use them. 

The betas who had fallen asleep in there still snoozed quietly in their chairs. They had thought to move them, but the girls said nothing would be able to wake them before morning. So in the end it would have been a wasted venture. 

Phichit set his bundle on a cushioned chair before going to pull a side table in the middle of the room. It he was going to do this, then he would do it right. With the same flair that Yuuri always enjoyed using. 

Once the table was up he went back to his bundle, and carefully unwrapped it from the dark blue silk. 

They don't know what to use at first. They didn’t have their roses from Utopia. And all of of the flower vendors in town had been sadly lacking in their wares. It just wasn’t the season for healthy flowers in Russia yet. They had eventually decided they couldn’t be picky. For this mission they broke away from just roses. 

The utmost care, Phichit placed a large bouquet on the table. Roses, lilies, daisies. Anything they could find had gone into that bouquet. It was wild and bright. Every color, ever shape a flower could be was there. No two alike. But all of them absolutely beautiful. 

And wasn’t that far more perfect than any rose bouquet would have ever been? 

Before he left Phichit tucked a red envelope into the flowers. It was bright. Stark against the soft petals. 

Inside was a note explaining their actions. This was the biggest mission they’d ever run. There was no going back. In the morning everyone would know of them. And they couldn’t afford for the meaning behind their actions to misconstrued. 

Oh, they would probably tell everyone that the Eros had struck again. And they had kidnapped. And blah blah blah. They could say whatever the city and the military constructed to account for the event. 

But they would know the truth. The temple, the military, the alphas of this city. They would know. And that was all Phichit wanted. 

They would suffer the reality of their sins every single day. 

While they omegas were free to live and find they happiness they always deserved. 

Phichit smiled to the sleeping betas. To the room. To no one. Turning on his heel, he walked out of the temple and into the night. 

 

~~~

 

The night was bright. Alive! 

She had never felt more vital. More needed. 

Not that she had ever felt useless, or...less in any capacity on the Empress. Being JJ’s mate had never been stifling or oppressive. She was the queen to his king. She had more say in their doing than anyone else. Often being JJ”s voice of reason in things he wasn’t quite equip to handle alone. 

She had been a pirate her whole life, there were just things she would always know more about than he. And thankfully JJ had the good sense to heed her advice. 

But she had never lead the charge. 

She had never even stepped foot off the safety of the ship when there was a mission. Sometimes she chose to remain on the island completely when JJ set out. Spending some small amount of time to herself. Basking in the sun on the long white beaches. 

JJ had never told her she couldn’t go. The possibility of her going on their runs had simply never come up. She had always counted herself lucky that he enjoyed her company. That he wanted her there not just for support and affection, but for her knowledge as a merchant. Or her skills as a tactician. 

She wasn’t blind to the situation around her. Even as a free born omega, erhaps especially because she was a free born omega, she was overly aware of those around her. Alphas that only wanted omegas who were meek. Submissive mates who would live quietly in their shadows. Giving them pups whenever they wanted and never complaining. While there were fewer alphas like this in the circles JJ and his crew travelled in. Isabella had seen her fair share growing up. 

When she had presented she had waiting until she found someone better. Someone she knew she could be with as a real person. She had snatched up JJ as quickly as she was able. 

She had simply counted herself lucky before, and from afar her heart went out to the omegas who were no so fortunate. She had mourned their situations. Thinking herself unable to lend them a helping hand.

But not anymore. 

They began at the temple. 

Well for Isabella it began several blocks back when they had passed that unattended horse. And really what was she supposed to do, just leave the poor bored creature on the street? So she had taken it upon herself to liberated it. 

She rode the horse to the temple and waited. They came out, hesitant at first. But with each step they grew stronger. More sure. From atop her mighty steed, Izzy watched them. Like fauns taking their first steps. Their eyes wide, their faces open. But still unsure. 

There was something, in seeing them take those first few unsteady steps, that really woke a resting fire within her. And Isabella was never one to stifle a flame. 

She threw her head back and with a thunderous roar kicked her horse into a gallop. She made a turn around the drive before heading for the gates. Behind her the crewmen of both the Eros and the Empress spilled out of the temple grounds. Ushering their charges out of the gate and into the night. 

Half of them would break off and head for the carriages they would take to the Eros. The rest would make for the docs. It would be tight. But they would make due. 

They marched through the temple district, flowing into the residential neighborhood block by block. A tsunami with one goal in mind. In the last few weeks she had not spent much time with the other omegas outside of the Eros. The very idea of temples had always been a sore spot with Isabella. Her mother, a beta, used to tell her stories of an uncle she never met. Her mother’s older brother who had been pulled violently from their home after he presented, she had never seen again. It had been the turning point for her mother. The reason that she left ‘civilized society’ for the life of an outcast. 

And it was the reason Isabella had chosen to help with the gathering of supplies, and the laying down of their escape route. Some part of her would always be afraid of being snatched up and swallowed whole by the temples. 

She knew to expect the omegas, that they would come out at the time Yuuri of the Eros had given them. Or maybe they would be lured out by the commotion. For Izzy was anything but quiet. They were barely five minutes into their run when the first one showed up. Isabella wasn’t sure at first. The small figure held themself back in the shadows. Shrouded in a silky floral cloak, they did not seem ready to step out to greet Izzy and the others. If it wasn’t for the small pack they clutched to their chest, she might have thought they were lost. 

When she drew a little closer the figure looked up, blinking startled dark eyes up at her. Isabella slowed her horse to a trot and softened her features as she approached the skittish omega. “Hello, dear. Don’t be afraid, we’re only here to help.” She said once her horse had stopped close enough to the other omega to hear her. Carefully, he reached a hand out towards them. 

If there was one thing Isabella prided herself on, it was the control she had over her own scent. Omegas typically had the best control over the other dynamics. Betas knew how to come across as unthreatening, and alphas often wouldn’t even try to reign in their scents. But Omegas needed to learn to how draw people in. To soothe a jealous mate. Quench raging anger. Or bring the blood of a potential mate to a boil. And Isabella had always considered herself the best. 

So now she softened her rosey scent. To draw in, to calm and soothe. She wasn’t anything to fear. At least not against another omega. Her smiled was a mirror of the one the small omega gave after a tentative sniff of the air. As the omega raised her head Isabella was finally able to see her properly. Lovely green eyes, red hair, and so many freckles. She hesitated, but finally sat her hand in Isabellas. It was so small. So cold. And on some impulse she didn’t stop to worry about, Izzy pulled her onto the horse to sit in front of her. 

“What is your name, dear?” She asked once the initial shock wore off, and the little omega relaxed against her. 

“Divna.” She said in a small, shaky voice. 

“Well, Divna, I’m Isabella” she began, reaching around Divna’s much smaller frame to get a grip on the reigns again. “Hang on, love. It’s time to shake this city up a bit.” Divna giggled, which promptly turned into a yelp as Isabella kicked her horse into another gallop. Instinctively Isabella placed a hand on Divna’s middle to keep the poor girl from toppling off the horse. 

The cowl on her cloak was thrown back by the force of their trot, and Isabella caught a hint of her scent for the first time. It was so fresh, sweet. Like new oranges covered in honey and mint. 

A thrill ran through her. Not like she would get when cuddled with her JJ. It was more akin to when she would snuggle with her siblings when they were children. It was like a cool breeze on a summer day. 

Feeling oddly invigorated, even on top of her previous high for the excitement of their mission alone. Isabella raced ahead. Even with the clanging of her horses hooves on the cobbles the night was quiet. 

Far too quiet for her liking. 

“Come out! Come out into the night omegas!” She lifted her voice to echo over cold bricks and down narrow alleys. From behind her several similar cries went out as crewmen broke from the main group to go gather the omegas who would be waiting for them at their homes. 

Even Divna joined the shouting Her voice small, but no less enthusiastic. Her scent, like Isabella’s, turning strong and joyous was they continued to race towards the docks.

 

~~~

 

The clock in the drawing room rang yet again, an odd counter to the jaunty tune the minstrels in the corner played. But very few people were sober enough to care. By Viktor’s estimation it was only him, Yuuri, Yurio, Beka, and Yakov who had abstained from the drinks. 

And at every passing hour Viktor was less and less sure that this notion still pertained to Yakov. He had never been able to fully relax with so many in his home. Though with his statues as General, and the connections his family had to aristocracy, it was something had need to do again and again. He never enjoyed speaking of his childhood, but Viktor had been able to gleam that Yakov had been paraded around by his parents. A young alpha just ready for a mate. And though he never said, Viktor was sure that’s why he joined the military so young. 

He swung Yuuri around as the dance picked up again. His kind, lovely, understanding Yuuri. He giggled at Viktor’s enthusiastic dance moves, his eyes twinkling with mirth as VIktor dipped him suddenly. Everyone else around them was spinning and lifting their partners. 

It wasn’t that VIktor didn’t know the dance. But that night. He was dancing only his for his heart. Not to impress. 

Laughing, a sweet breathless laugh, Yuuri let Viktor right him. He was being the perfect omega this night. Doting to his mate, as though Viktor was the only person in the room. Differential to any alpha or beta that happened to stop by to say hello to them. Or well, who stopped by to speak with Viktor. And during their dances, Yuuri gave him complete control. 

When Viktor had asked about it Yuuri had laughed and said, “Very soon I’ll be your captain again. So I give you this night to be completely in control.”

And if he was being honest with himself, Viktor was enjoying it quite a lot. 

Maybe they could work something out later. A day or so where Viktor could play at being an ‘alpha’ and Yuuri could be his sweet little damsel. 

It was dress, really. He would simply blame the dress for distracting from his good sense. 

Not that he was complaining. 

Yuuri leaned against his shoulder as the music lulled, humming tunelessly. “Did you hear the clock?”

“Yes I did,” Viktor said, he pressed his cheek against Yuuri’s. Holding him as tightly as he could. “It’s always been so loud. I don’t know how Yakov has ever gotten any sleep with it. You can hear it from the second floor clear as day.”

Yuuri’s shoulders shook as he laughed softly. “No, Vitya. It’s time. They’ve started. They’re on the streets right now.” 

“Oh,” Viktor said softly. “Then we still have some time.”

“If everything goes well, then yes.” 

Viktor ran a soothing hand over his back. His Yuuri just couldn’t let go of the what ifs. “Be more positive, love. They’ll do fine.”

“It’s just the biggest thing we’ve ever done and…..I’ll just be happy once we’ve joined them.” 

“Me too, zvezda. Me too.” 

He caught a flash gold from across the room. Viktor turned his head slightly to watch as Yurio crossed the room to bring Otabek a drink. They had chosen to sit at a small table throughout the night. During Viktor and Yuuri’s small breaks from dancing, they had joined them there. And together, the four of them had watched as the room came down around them.

Viktor, and to a lesser extent Yurio, were by no means new to this sort of scene. It had begun as any military event. Pressed dress clothes. Over the top pomp and posturing. And it had turned into a drunken, rowdy gathering of peers. Which….was also how every military event went. 

It was a long standing tradition to ignore the flasks and the small bottles that made their way into these balls. Just as it was tradition to leave at least one drink unspiked. Tonight’s designated beverage was a bowl of clear water with apple slices floating on top. ot to be mistaken with the water flutes, which would in fact knock you flat on your ass after a few sips. Though tt was not the most exciting drink, they made do. 

They had several more dances before Yuuri said they should stop and go to their position. He and Yuuri were to take the front of the mansion, and Yurio and Beka would head to the back. The party had spread out, and more than likely covered most of the lower level. But it didn’t really matter if some made their way upstairs or not. 

They had carefully laid plan, everyone knew which parts they needed to play. 

As they left the dancefloor Viktor sent a quick look over to Yurio, giving him a nod that they were making their move. Yurio nodded in turn and made of show helping Otabek from his seat. The very picture of an alpha with his ill omega. 

At least, he dearly hoped it was a show. 

But they couldn’t focus on that. Not now. They had plenty of tricks up their sleeves, there was no reason they shouldn’t be able to get themselves out of any situation that might arise. They would have to make it out of the mansion and to the docks on their own. 

They wove through the crowd. Most of the party goers had surpassed ‘tipsy’ long ago and were flirting with being wasted. But here and there were a sober few. Mostly, Viktor noted with satisfaction, were omegas. The few betas or alphas who had abstained, mostly the older crowd, were the ones they would have to worry about when it was time to leave. 

As they made their way to the door Yuuri and Viktor met the gaze of the omegas in the room. Little by little they broke off. A pat on their alpha’s arm, a whispered word. Yuuri suggested they say something about needing to go to the powder room, or some such thing. Only if they couldn’t break away so easily were they to resort to something more drestice. 

The first alpha hit the floor right as they made it out of the ballroom. She was tall and imposing in her uniform. The omega at her side had asked her something and her response had been to grab him roughly by the arm as she snarled her remark. The omega reached into his pocket with his free hand, and withdrew a silk square. With a careful, delicately gloved hand he reached up and touched it to the alpha’s neck. Her features softened at what she took for a caring gesture. Perhaps she couldn’t feel that it wasn’t his hand that actually touched her. 

In a surprisingly short time she was on the floor, and the omega was tucking the square back into his pocket as he walked away. A look that Viktor could only describe as triumphant anger on his face. 

“That was very well done.” Yuuri greeted him with a smile. 

The other omega blushed and nervously ran his hands down the fine silk of his jacket. “I wasn’t able to bring much.” He said in a small voice. 

“That’s alright. Remember what we said, you don’t need anything, but if there was something important to you.”

“No,” He said quickly, head whipping up. His dark, nearly coal blue eyes sharp. Fierce. “There’s nothing….nothing that she hasn’t touched. I don’t want any of it!”

Yuuri nodded. “Then let’s get going.” 

The omega joined the little group that was forming behind them. He kept a hand poised on the outside of his pocket, in case he should need to pull out the hidden bit of silk again. Between their growing number, one alpha and many, many omegas, and the alpha who was now sprawled on the floor, they would not go unnoticed for long. Viktor just hoped they would make it to the door before- “Vitya!” 

Well, shit. He was hoping to get a little further out the door than the hallway before dealing with this. Yuuri tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. “I’ll head out while you...wrap things up. I’ll yell if we run into trouble.” Viktor nodded and Yuuri ushered the group of omegas closer to the front door, and their escape. 

And Viktor turned, to face the last person he wanted to see in that moment. He took a deep breath to steel himself for a conversation he knew he would never have been able to dodge. 

“Yakov!” he called, as Yakov stormed down the hall. His eyes cutting to Yuuri and the omegas. And then to Viktor, who stood between Yakov and them. And despite the smile Viktor was careful to put on his face, his stance, a lazy hand on the hilt of his sword. Couldn’t be taken for anything other than what it was. He was a shield, holding Yakov and the other occupants of the room back. 

“Vitya, what the hell is going on? What happened to that soldier?” Yakov yelled, pointing at the fallen alpha. His bellow turned the few heads that hadn’t been blearily watching them before. 

“She appears to be resting.” Viktor said flippantly.

“Rest! Vitya this isn’t one of your silly games. You tell me what is going on, right now!” Yakov’s face was becoming dangerously red. And Viktor really couldn’t drag this out any longer as it was. 

He ran a hand through his hair with a deep sigh. He just, let it all out. All the years of being under Yakov’s wing, under his protection. And for a good part of his childhood, under his roof. And he released it. The guilt that he was tossing it all to the wayside. That he was going against everything that this strong, sure, steady man had tried to teach him. They had both had such big dreams for Viktor. 

It wasn’t until he was away from Yakov that he realized those ‘big dreams’ were actually a too small cage he didn’t want. That he needed to escape before the door was locked for good. 

“I’m leaving, Yakov.”

“What! What do you mean you’re leaving!” As he shouted in Viktor’s face a lone omega passed them, shooting a sheepish look to VIktor as he passed. Yakov looked on. Dumbfounded. If only for a second. “What the hell is going on!”

Viktor, who had smiled at the omega reassuringly, now couldn’t hold back the laugh at Yakov expense. “I’m leaving, Yakov.” He said again. This time a bright smile on his face. 

A heavy, dead weight off his chest. 

“I’m leaving, we’re leaving.” He rose his hands to indicate the room at large, though most everyone who was still around them seemed rather confused. And overly intoxicated. Several swayed on their feet. And the alpha from before wasn’t the only one sleeping on the floor or slumped over a table now. 

“I….wha…?” Yakov struggled with words. And if the situation had been different. If they weren’t dealing with time constraints. Viktor would have found it extremely funny.

“Look, Yakov, I have to get going. I have a ship to catch.” Viktor turned on his heel and headed for the door. He knew that Yakov would follow. There was no way he would let Viktor out of his sight that easily. Even so, he was relieved when he heard the heavy steps follow him to the entryway. 

“Vitya you can’t do this! You can’t….” He stopped in the middle of the small room. The only people still awake enough to function within was the two of them. Yakov got a look on his face that Viktor hadn’t seen before. Several emotions flitted across his face in quick succession. Viktor hated that pain, and sadness were there among the anger, among the disbelief. “Vitya,” His voice was rough when he spoke, he took several small steps until he was close enough to Viktor to take his hands in his own. A gesture he had not done since Viktor was a child. 

When had Yakov’s hands become smaller than his own?

“If you walk out that door you can never come back.” He said softly. Or, what counted as soft for Yakov. It was still loud. It was still forceful and unmoving. “Come back inside and we’ll talk about this.”

“I’m sorry Yakov, but I can’t do what you want this time.”

Yakov looked fit to choke, his face turned from red to purple worryingly quick. “This time! What do you mean this time? You neve-”

“Vitya, we have to go, now. I can hear the others from the street!” Yuuri called, as he materialized in the doorway. He had one of his daggers out and lazily twirled it in one hand. His eyes caught Yakov. Viktor didn’t begrudge him the narrow eyed glare that Yuuri sent him. “General.” Was all he said though.

“I’m coming, zvezda.” Viktor turned back to Yakov. Before he could say anything, before he could try to convince Viktor to change his mind. Before he could waste his breath. Viktor pulled him into a tight hug. “Dasvidaniya, Yakov.” He whispered in Yakov’s ear. Hoping it conveyed his love, his regret for having to leave. But the inevitably he felt. This wasn’t a whim. This was something the had to do. 

Viktor placed a lone kiss on Yakov’s cheek in parting, before turning to Yuuri. To the door. To freedom.

 

~~~

 

Viktor turned his back on him, and it was as though the earth had stopped and began spinning in the other direction. 

Never, in a million years, would he have thought it would come to this. Viktor wasn’t impulsive. He wasn’t flighty. He had conviction. He was dedicated. He had moments of forgetfulness. But there wasn’t a soldier in the higher ranks who didn’t struggled from time to time with that. Yakov would be lost without Georgi. And Viktor had Mila when they were on the ship together. 

That little incident with the pirates was simply misplaced enthusiasm. Or so he told himself. And if Viktor came back with a mate in tow, well….all the better. Viktor wasn’t getting younger. And the omega had seemed to calm the restlessness that had been building in Viktor for some time. Now said omega was giving him a death stare if Yakov had ever seen one, as a wickedly sharp blade danced through his fingers. 

And Viktor walked right into his waiting arms. 

Yakov made to follow him. This was madness. He would drag the idiot boy back by his collar. Take him up to the room that, so very long, Yakov had set aside just for him. And then they were going to have a talk about stress management and how one simply doesn’t walk out of a lifelong career because a pretty omega told him to. 

And he would have, if his wrist hadn’t been grabbed from behind. A vice like pinch keeping him in place. A deep, threatening growl bubbled in his throat as he turned to address whoever dared to keep him back. But it died instantly when he met pale, frosty green eyes. 

“Lilia, Whatever it is can wait. I’m in the middle of something.” This time he did growl. It had no other effect than Lilia’s grip tightening further. The creases she was pressing into his velvet sleeve would never smooth out again. He growled louder. 

A small smile curved her painted lips as she turned her gaze to Viktor and his mate. “They really are lovely together, Yasha. Look at them. I’ve never seen VItya so happy. He glows.”

Yakov swept his head to Viktor then back again. The woman had lost her ever loving mind! “What are you talking about, Vitya has always been a happy child.” This was just a silly rebellion. Like before, with the hoodlums from the slums. He would wise up once Yakov had a talk with him. 

Her laugh was crystalline. Stinging. Deadly. Beautiful. Her voice, smooth, deep, washed over him like sweetest smoke. “Yasha, Viktor hasn’t been a child for years.” 

He jerked back. The statement was so absurd, so unexpected. So obvious. That for a moment Yakov’s mind simply went blank. Of course Viktor wasn’t a child. He was man now. He knew that. 

….didn’t he?

When shock lifted Lilia had moved. She kept her grip, like steal, on his wrist. She had wrapped her other arm around his shoulder. Placing her hand flat against his chest, her chest to his. Yakov wasn’t a small man, but Lilia was just as tall and long limbed. It was much like a tree had grown up around him, caging him in its strong boughs. 

“Before we go,” Viktor called from the door. He had his arm around his omega’s slender waist, as he smiled back at them. His blue eyes shining with vigor. And Yakov had to admit….they did seem brighter than they had before. “Yuuri and I wanted to, well, to properly introduce him to you.” He smiled down at his mate who returned it tenfold. 

“We’ve already met him, Vitya.” Yakov ground out, only to stop short when Lilia pinched him. Of all things!

Viktor just ignored him. As usual. “Lilia, Yakov, this is my amazing mate, Yuuri.” He nuzzled the top of Yuuri’s head gently, “He’s one of the captains of the Eros.”

“Ludicrous,” Yakov said simply. Lilia pinched him. Again! Harder this time.

“Well that explains why you’re taking all of the omegas.” Lilia said thoughtfully.

“It’s not ‘all the omegas’, just the ones who want to come along.” Viktor corrected. 

“Well, to be fair,” Yuuri cut in. “It’s is most of the omegas. The whole temple and a good portion on the city.” A sentiment he looked far too pleased with. “We really do have to get going Viktor.”

“Oh, right.” Viktor perked up, with a parting wave and a large, heart shaped smile he was heading out the door. Just before he disappeared he called out one last time. “I’ll write!” 

“You better!” Lilia’s voice rang out after them. “Farewell, Vítenʹka!” 

And then he was gone. Into the night and the cold. Into the deep, dark unknown. And Yakov couldn’t be there for him any longer. 

How long had they been standing there? He couldn’t say. Only that Lilia never left. Never moved her arms from around him. They were there long enough for the chill to seep in. They stood in that very same position. Like statues. Carved to memorialize the night. The night their Viktor left….and for the first time they couldn’t know if he would ever come back. 

After a time they heard them. The rest of them. It could be nothing else. 

Screams. Woops of laughter. Calls of freedom and chaos. They must have been heading to the dock. Viktor said they were leaving on a ship. 

He should….he should do something. Shouldn’t he? He was the General. He needed to rouse the troops. Cut them off before they could even reach the docks. There was something he should be doing. He was almost certain of it. 

But he didn’t move. 

From behind a throat cleared and an odd hollow thumb echoed around the room. Together they turned, though Lilia didn’t release him even for a second. He was only a little surprised to see the musicians, all of them. In a tight fearful group, looking around with large blinking eyes as they clutched their instruments. It was the cello player who stood in the front of the group, his cello now resting on the tiled floor. 

“Um...sir?” He said in a small quaking voice. “Everyone uh….they left, sir. Or they seem to have...fa-fallen asleep….what do you want us to do, sir?”

What did Yakov want them to do? What did he want to do himself? What did any of them need? What was Vitkor even doing? He opened his mouth but nothing useful came out. 

Luckily Lilia was still functioning properly. “Just go home, there’s no reason for you to be here any longer. We’ll compensate you for time wasted, on top of full pay.”

The cello player turned to the others who either shrugged or nodded, still dumbstruck. But they agreed….there wasn’t much else they could do, considering. Who wanted to play for an empty room? They gathered up their instruments and headed for the small parlor where they had stashed their personal effects. Soon they would be gone to. 

The music, like his Vitya, lost to the night. 

There was something darkly poetic there, if only he could find it. Maybe he spoke it out loud fore Lilia patted his back. “Let’s get you upstairs.” And fitting her actions to her words, she turned Yakov to the grand staircase. “We’ll get your boots off and a large glass of vodka is in order. For both of us.” She added after a small pause. 

“I think we’re going to have a very busy morning.” 

Oh yes they would. Of that Yakov was certain. When most every alpha in town woke up to their mates having been stolen in the night there was going to be hell to pay, and they were sure to come knocking on his door to get it. The very idea set Yakov’s teeth on edge, rose the very hairs on his neck. 

So why did Lilia look so damned pleased!

 

~~~

 

The song ended, and the couples on the dancefloor either moved on or continued dancing even though the music had stopped. Viktor and Yuuri were among those who decided to take a break. Then Viktor turned and gave him the signal. 

“Time to get his show on the road.” Otabek said softly from beside him. Yuri nodded. They had the easiest run of it, at least on paper. They were to round up any omegas in the back of the mansion and then hit the few homes while tracing a back route to the harbor. 

The omegas in the ballroom broke away from their mates to trail after Yuuri. Like chicks following the mother hen. That meant they needed to get moving too. 

He stretched a hand out to help Beka up. His color wasn’t good. Between all the alphas who had no intentions of keeping their scents to themselves, and the constant wafting of pipe smoke from the lounge in the next room. Otabek was more a sickly green color than the health tan that usually flushed his cheeks. 

But they couldn’t be out of there soon enough. Some fresh air would do him. Once they were on the sea, leaving the stink of the city behind. Then Otabek would be fine. Just a quick, easy run to freedom. 

It started out just like that. 

They passed the smoke lounge, where the smell of cigars, pipes, and what must have been someone’s spilled brandy, had long since seeped into the rugs and drapes. Unsurprisingly there was only one omega there. The rest of the room seemed to be a pretty fair mix of betas and alphas and all of them were sleeping soundly. 

Two more drawing rooms, and a stop off at the powder room where a small fleet of omegas had holed up inside waiting for their arrival, and they were fifteen strong. Yuri was ready to call it done and head outside. 

There was a small door just before the kitchens that let out into a separate low walled garden. It wouldn’t be anything to jump the wall and push through the hedges to the gate, which had a back entrance, and then the road. Yuri had found it a year ago when his grandpa had dragged him here for a dinner with Yakov and the mayor of the city. While is grandfather was being bored to death within these walls, Yuri had enjoyed a nice dinner at the local candy shop. 

It was something Nikolai still brought up when he wanted to guilt Yuri into doing a favor for him. 

Yuri lead them through a small hall and was but a turn away from the door, when a group of alphas stepped out of a side room and blocked their path. 

They stopped short when they spotted Yuri and the others. One alpha and over a dozen omegas was certainly suspicious. And unfortunately these alphas didn’t seem to be intoxicated nearly as much as everyone else in the mansion. One close to the front of the group had fine white powder on the tips of his fingers and Yuri let out a curse. 

They hadn’t thought to drug the liquor in the billiards room.

It didn’t take long before the alphas were bearing down on them. They may not have known what was going on. They didn’t need to. The alpha in front was a large man, maybe in his mid twenties. He had wavy black hair and did not wear the uniform and insignia of an officer. In fact none of them did. It was more likely Yuri was dealing with pompous lordlings who were only here to drink Yakov’s booze and smoke his cigars. He doubted any of them could use the pretty swords they wore.

It evened the odds. A bit. 

This gaugy peacock of an alpha laughed, taking a swaggering step closer to Yuri. “Well, well. Little alpha, you seem to have far more companions than you could possibly handle on your own.” There was a smattering of laughter from those around him. The few who hadn’t caught a hint of the alphas pheromones, rank with some sort of vile energy, definitely understood the implications behind his words. 

The one with chalk on his hands and sandy brown hair, and sickly golden eyes. Cackled the loudest of all. “Yeah,” he said in a half drunken slur. “You should share, baby alpha!”

Yuri growled low in his throat. He’d heard enough. And there was only one way through these idiots. He placed a hand on his sword and moved to stand before Otabek and the others. Taking only a quick moment to note that Beka had a knife out already. Good.

“Step aside assholes, or I’ll poke you so full of holes-”

“Yura.” Otabek said softly from behind him. 

Right, right….no time for talking. Yuri squared his shoulders, standing up to his full height. This time he not only put a growl to his words but made sure to send out some pheromones of his own. Strong. Dominate. “Move!”

Several of the alphas took a step back. Yuri couldn’t help but smirk. 

Baby alpha indeed!

But it wasn’t enough to send them running. It did however have the desired effect. As the lord peacock whipped out his sword. His overly jeweled, impeccably polished, probably never been used in his life, sword. “If you want to dance, baby alpha, then we can dance!”

And so they did. Yuri, quite more gracefully than the lordling. But he wasn’t completely unskilled. He had sloppy footwork. But his arms and legs were longer than Yuri’s, making it easy for him to step out of Yuri’s reach. 

But Yuri was faster. 

In no time Yuri had disarmed him. He had no time to take joy in his success, however, as the alpha roared in absolute anger and ripped the sword from the hands of a female alpha beside him. 

Then there was chaos. 

Yuri had just enough time to yell that the omegas should get back before he was fending off not just the lead alpha but his friends. 

Beka was there. Beka was there and that wasn’t helping. It wasn’t the relief of a comrade like it should have been. It was a shining, pointed needle in his side. But he couldn’t afford a distraction. If they got past him they wouldn’t even have to get through Beka’s blades. In his weakened state, a simple command even from these idiots would disarm him. 

So Yuri danced. As the alphas put it. There were seven in total, all varying shades of awful as far as fighting was concerned. The leader was by far the best, but there was one or two others that clearly used their swords for more than show. Yuri could only dodge and lunge against them for so long. Soon they would break through. Soon he wouldn’t be enough. 

Sweat drenched him. It stung the lucky cuts the bastards were able to inflict on him. Some of his hair had fallen out of the tiger pin to fall on his face. To cling to his damp skin. And that’s what did it. What caused his mistake. Once made, he couldn’t take it back. Hair fell into his eyes. In his distraction someone got through his defenses. A searing pain in his leg sent him staggering back into a small table. 

“Yura!” Beka’s voice cut through the turmoil. Catching attention Yuri did not want directed at him. He needed to stay back and guard the others. Instead a yellow blur obscured his vision. 

“Beka, no! Get back!” 

But it was clear that Otabek wasn’t listening. He stood before Yuri, two daggers held aloft. He didn’t waver, in his stance, as he stood down the alphas. For which he was both glad for, and proud of Beka’s strength. 

But it was a facade that could not last. 

Yuri pushed himself up from the table. Taking a few unsteady steps he placed himself between Beka and the alphas once more. 

“Get back, Yuri, you’re injured.” He said frantically. 

The lead alpha laughed darkly, prompting the others to join sycophantically. “What’s this? The baby alpha has to get his omega to fight for him. How precious!”

Yuri moved closer to Beka as the alphas began to spread out. He grit his teeth, hand tightening around the hilt of his sword in a less than steady hand. He had no plan, other than keeping them off Beka and the others at any cost. 

He was not going to dwell on how quickly that plan would fail. 

“Now, I know this isn’t what it looks like.” A voice cut through the alphas’ laughter, razorsharp. It set every hair Yuri had on end. Oh, did he know that voice. It was the same disappointed, questioning tone that always met him when he was trying to cover having done something bad. Like when he knocked the indigo ink into the white bear rug in his grandfather’s study. Or the time he had been caught red handed sneaking sweets after dinner. 

Nikolai Plisetsky never rose his voice, never let anger touch his sparkling eyes. He had no need for outward aggression. Not when he exuded an air that made you want to please him. 

Or so it had always seemed to Yuri. 

The other alphas didn’t seem to have the same sense of self preservation, however. They turned to Nikolai, but their expressions didn’t change to anything more docile. Unrepentant cruelty still reigned amongst them. They watched unfazed as Nikolai took slow, leisurely steps towards them. He gave the huddled group of omegas a kind grandfatherly smile as he passed them. 

In fact, he kept smiling at the group of alphas. They didn’t see a threat. 

Yuri took Beka by the arm, guiding him back and out of the way. 

He had only seen his grandfather truly angry three times before. One of which had been when was very small and had been directed towards Yakov himself. To this day, it was only time Yuri had seen Yakov sweat. 

Lord peacock smiled cockily. He tossed his hair out of his eyes and took a step towards Nikolai. “That depends on what it looks like, mr. You see, we found this greedy little alpha with all these pretty little omegas. Obviously he’s doing something...unsavory. We were just doing our part as good citizens in making sure they don’t come to any harm.” 

Yuri blinked. Mr? Was it possible they didn’t know who his grandfather was? Nikolai’s smile didn’t waver. “I suppose it might look that way to some.” Nikolai said casually. His steps neither slowed, nor quickened. One hand rested in his jacket pocket, the other toyed with the fob of his pocket watch. Completely unthreatening. At ease. At peace. 

Yuri edged Beka further into the hall away from the alphas, away from his grandfather, as quickly as his injured leg let him.

“But what it looks like to me, is quite different. I think these good people,” He looked over to Yuri and the group of omegas. Yuri and Beka were nearly standing with them. “These good people have somewhere to be. And, whatever it is you think you are doing is of little consequence. Because you see. You’re in our way.”

Nikolai had turned back, his face was no longer visible to Yuri. But the kind fatherly speech was over. That last declaration didn’t just have fangs. 

It dripped venom. 

Yuri had just enough time to tell the others to cover their ears. A precaution he also chose. It would only stop them from getting some of what was coming. But it would be better than getting the full force of Nikolai Plitsetky’s command. 

There was a reason he was High General. He may not fight anymore. His back might give him trouble on cold damp nights. But he had been the prime alpha in his time. His control and strength were legendary. And those things, no matter how much time passed, never withered away. 

The idiots really had no idea who they were dealing with. 

Whatever Nikolai actually said to them was lost to Yuri. He had not spoken it loudly. That had been one of the first lessons Nikolai had ever taught him. 

A powerful alpha need never raise their voice. 

The command scuffed across his skin like a physical thing. Like hundreds of kittens were trying to climb his back. Their little needle claws catching in his skin. Around him the omegas had a slightly different reaction. Theirs wouldn’t be one of pain. Though it would be no less unpleasant. Where for Yuri there was sandpaper and acid, there would just be the compelling pressure of an alpha command for the omegas. As one their heads lowered and they bunched closer together. They’re natures responding in the only way they could without knowing what was said. 

FIghting through the pain, Yuri moved closer to them. Trying to shield them. They, after all, were not the targets here. He released a steady stream of pheromones. Calm. Protective. Just before the full force of Nikolai’s own dominating scent reached them. Luckily it was enough of a buffer. Beka’s shoulders relaxed, just a fraction. The others were not quite on edge either. 

A hand on his shoulder pulled Yuri back to reality. He hadn’t realized how narrow his focus had become. For a while wrapping the omegas in a protective bubble of his scent had been his whole world.

Conquer one disaster at a time. 

Now, he looked up into the merry eyes of his grandfather. “I think that’s what you were trying to do earlier. It was a good attempt, my boy. You’re going to be very strong in a few years.” He said smiling down at Yuri with pride. “I’m sorry I was late, I came as soon as I smelled your attack.” 

Yuri huffed, shaking his head. Partly from sheer relief. “That was amazing, grandpa!” Yuri managed to croak out. Amazing wasn’t even close! He knew of course that power like that didn’t fade, but actually seeing his grandfather best a group of alphas. Who were scurrying down the hall like a fire was on their heels. Yuri had never been more proud to be his grandson. 

“It really was, sir.” Beka said softly. The other omegas were likewise coming to themselves around them. Several had very concerned looks for Nikolai, but seemed to be passified when Beka didn’t show any signs of fear for him. 

“Yes well, I’m sorry for any ugh, discomfort that may have caused. But we hardly have time to dwell on that.” His eyes lingered for a time on the growing spot of red on Yuri’s leg. “The others will be worried about you soon. We need to get to the docks!”

“Right, let’s get out of here!” Yuri said. 

Nikolai went right to the ‘secret door’ Yuri didn’t know he knew about. He only smirked at Yuri’s raised eyebrow. There were surprises all over the place tonight. He stepped forward with a slight wince. His leg stung, but he was determined to not let it show. Or to slow him down. When Beka offered him his arm for support Yuri took gratefully. 

Of all the ways Yuri had envisioned the night going, he could honestly say he had never pictured this. 

Oh the mad dash through the streets in the dark of night. That was going exactly how he had planned. However, in his imaginings it had always been Beka and himself who lead the omegas through the city. 

Not his grandfather. 

Old joints, aching back, and the fatigue his grandfather often cursed at night all simply melted away. He was like a man half his age that night as he raced ahead and then circled back to make sure not one omega became separated from the group. 

When they drew close to the docks Nikolai added his voice to the cacophony of calls of freedom and triumph that greeted them. Yuuri’s group and some of those from the temple were already there. Individuals in shades of blue ran among the brightly colored omegas. Like blue beetles herding pastel butterflies. 

And standing in the middle of the it all, a beacon. Untouchable, calm in the sea of pandemonium that was the harbor. Stood Yuuri. 

Not a hair out of place, or a single crease in his silk gown. He stood on a crate so that he could see just above everyone else’s head as they passed. And By his side, like a guardian wolf, was Viktor. 

“Yurio!” Viktor yelled as they approached. Waving like a lunatic. 

Even now the idiot couldn’t be serious. “Don’t fucking call me that!” Yuri spat. 

“Yuratchka, language” 

“Sorry grandpa.” Yuri lowered his eyes, just a little. He was definitely not sorry. 

He was however surprised when his grandfather went to stand before Yuuri, giving him a bow that was more befitting or royalty than a pirate captain. Nikolai straightened up, his smile replaced by something a little more serious. “I know that I may need to get permission from your other captain, but I humbly request to be taken onto your ship, Captain Yuuri.”

Yuuri blink a few times, obviously confused. Then a smile light up his face. He hopped down from the crate, his delicately gloved hand on just touching Viktor’s as he helped Yuuri down. Yuuri placed his hands on Nikolai’s shoulders, his eyes softened as he gazed at Yuri’s grandfather. “You don’t have to ask permission, Mr Plitsetsky. You are always welcome on our ship.” A smirk quirked Yuuri’s lips. “I suppose it’s our ships now.” he said, emphasising the plural.

“Grandpa?” Yuri let go of Beka, limping to his grandfather. Oh he couldn’t get on that ship fast enough. But he managed not to fall on his face. “Grandpa, you’re coming with us?”

Nikolai took his arm to steady him. “If you’ll have my with you, Yuratchka. You’re the only family I have left. I don’t want to lose you.” 

Yuri rushed forward to wrap his arms around his grandfather's sturdy frame. Nikolai held him even tighter, crushing Yuri to his chest. This was not the place to get weepy, and on any other night Yuri might have been angry at himself for tearing up in front of so many people. But the blood loss from his leg and his quickly waning adrenaline was leaving him weak. Unable to control his emotions properly. 

“Of course I want you.” Yuri whispered furiously into the silk of his jacket. “I’ll always want you around.”

They stayed like that for some time, until a soft hand on his back reminded them of where they were. Yuuri’s smile was kind, understanding. “I’m sorry, Yura, but we have to get going.” 

Yuri nodded, stepping away from Nikolai, who refused to let go. Beka came to stand by his other side. Yuri wrapped an arm around both of them. And together, his grandfather on one side and Beka on the other. They headed for the Empress with the rest of the of the fluttering crowd. 

 

~~~

 

Yuuri watched them go. Three souls into the night. Yuri had come a long way. He was growing into his own. And no wonder, with a grandfather like Nikolai. 

“Captain?” 

Yuuri turned to find Sara behind him, her face wrap was down, her violet eyes worried and strained. “What is it, Sara?”

“Yuuri, I don’t think we’re going to have enough room. I know the Eros is going to be packed too, but we have way more here than Phichit does.”

Yuuri hummed thoughtfully. “The Empress is a little bigger, we thought it would be enough.” He sighed, turning to the ship and the large group of people still waiting to board. “We knew it would be a little cramped.” He trailed off. Sara was right, this would be more than a little cramped. Especially the Eros, who was also housing a large rambunctious dog. Mari having dropped off Makkachin there the night before. The sad truth was this was a very hastily planned venture. They usually had months to plan. Nor were they usually in such an odd situation, where the whole crew was spread over an entire city. It had made communicating very difficult. 

“I...may have a solution, s-sir?” A small, uncertain voice said drawing Yuuri’s attention to them. He hadn’t really paid attention to the two people with Sara. One would be Mickey, but the man in a fine dress clothes hadn’t really registered to Yuuri. He had simply taken him for an omega from the ball. But….that was quite incorrect. 

“Emil!” Viktor gasped, his large eyes going to Yuuri’s for just moment. Asking ‘am I seeing things?’ Yuuri shook his head….Emil was very much there. 

“What is it, Emil?” Yuuri asked calmly. They would have time for questions and answers alike. Later. 

“Well, sir...ah, sirs. We can always take another ship.”

Viktor jerked at his side, shock and something akin to anger slid across the bond. Yuuri held onto his calm for both of them. He, for one, was not opposed to the idea. “We weren’t planning on taking one…and unless you know of one that is stocked and ready for departure?”

“Actually I do, sir!” Emil beamed. Yuuri could almost feel his excitement as Emil bounced on the balls of his feet. He turned his smile to Viktor. “I thought you might like to see your old ship, sir.” Emil’s smile turned sly and he gave a wicked little chuckle. “Think of it as liberation, Viktor. The Agape was always your ship. I….I would like to see the Agape under your command again. Maybe we can atone for the last five years.”

Atone. Yuuri laughed softly as he met Viktor’s eyes in the shifting light of the harbor lanterns. “Think of it as poetic justice.” he said airly. 

Viktor’s lips pressed down into a small frown. Yuuri could feel that he was thinking it through. Probably warring with himself. His sense of justice, the spark inside him to uphold peace. That which had lead him to the military to begin with. Was still there after all. 

Then a small, fragile smile curved his lips. He stepped forward, kissing Yuuri softly. “For tonight. I can. But my place is on the Eros, with you.”

Yuuri snorted. Oh the things his silly alpha worried about. “Vitya, no one's saying you have to stay on the Agape. I wouldn’t let you anyways.” he said, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s shoulders to nuzzle his neck. “And I’ll be right there with you the whole time.”

Relief washed through the bond. When Viktor pulled back a new light shone in his clear blue eyes and his smile filled his face. He grabbed Yuuri by the hand and began pulling him further down the dock. “Emil!” Viktor called over his shoulder, “Go rustle us up a crew and start herding the excess over to the Agape. First Mate Nekola.”

Emil looked shocked, but only a for a second before he was smiling so widely Yuuri feared he would hurt his face. He staluted Viktor and yelled. “Aye, captain!” Before hurrying off to do as ordered. Mickey and Sara right on his heels to lend a hand. 

Viktor held firm to Yuuri’s hand as they raced across the docks. Laughter bubbled up through Yuuri. Effervescent. Unrestrained. The same giddy energy flowing along the bond, sparkled in Viktor’s eyes when they met. He felt like a child trying to steal sweets before dinner. It was silly, and wild. And fun.

The Agape was several ships over. Silent like the rest of the ships. Just after sunset the crew of the Empress and a few of those from the Eros had gone ship to ship. Doing a little silent work to assure everyone on the dock had a nice, peaceful, restful night. And the Agape had been no exception. 

Together Yuuri and Viktor moved the sparse crew from the Agape. Just five crewmen in all. Only one was out of the bunks where the others rested peacefully. He had fallen asleep in the galley, though not at one of the small tables. He was facing a door, his knife still clenched in his fist. They lifted him carefully and took him to the docks to stretch out near the others. 

It wouldn’t be the best night’s rest they’d ever have. But at least they wouldn’t wake up to find out they had been accidently kidnapped in the night. 

There were already people loading onto the ship when Yuuri and Viktor headed back. He was pleased to see that some of the pirates were also carrying crates from the Empress, and perhaps other ships they had ‘visited’ that night. 

Which was something they certainly didn’t need to tell Viktor about. At least, not yet. 

This time Yuuri took Viktor’s hand and lead him down the deck to the wheel. “Well, captain. Are you ready to whisk us away to freedom and save the day?” Yuuri said coyly as he traced a slender finger over the carved wooden wheel. The Agape was a fine ship. He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a satisfying thrill to know they were taking her for their own. 

Viktor laughed softly. “I’m ready, Zvezda.” Slowly he approach the wheel, taking a spoke in hand. The bond told Yuuri he was….happy. Excited. But oddly sad. Yuuri smiled softly, it couldn’t be easy when worlds collided. 

Yuuri slipped between Viktor the wheel, pressing his chest against Viktor’s and sliding his hands around his neck. “You’re my hero, you know.” Yuuri purred lowly. Gazing up at VIktor through his lashes. 

Viktor hummed softly, leaning in for a deep, passionate kiss that had Yuuri falling onto the wheel that Viktor now held. Caging Yuuri against it. He broke off to move down to Yuuri’s neck where he nibbled and kissed down to the bond mark there. “Your hero? Or maybe you captor?” He teased, biting down on the mark with just enough pressure. 

Yuuri tilted head as a moan escaped his lips. God, he would never be able to get over how good that felt. Viktor’s lips were sinful things that he wanted on his body at all times. “Yes,” He said breathily. “Yes, capture me You can do whatever you want with me.” Then they were kissing again. For how long, he couldn’t say. But a cough from behind Viktor finally got their attention. 

Emil stood there, shifting from foot to foot and blushing furiously. Clearly uncomfortable at having to break them up. “Um...s-sir, we’re ready.”

“Right,” Viktor said sheepishly. “Well, ugh, let’s not wait any longer!”

“Aye, sir!” Emil gave him another salute and raced off to the prepare for the departure with amazing alicrity. Probably happy that he could get away from Yuuri and Viktor’s little make out session. 

Yuuri thought about slipping out from Viktor’s grasp to stand next to him, then thought better of it. Instead he turned and placed his hands on the wheel, smiling widely when Viktor placed his own hands over his. Warm. Safe. Secure. The power of Viktor’s stance behind was comforting. He had never, in his life, been able to trust someone this fully beside Mari, Minako, or Phichit. And it had taken over a year before he told Phichit all his secrets. 

He leaned back into Viktor as the ship began to pull out of the harbor. He half expected a siren, or some sort of call to come out from somewhere in the city. But they had been careful to take out the watchmen, as well as most of the military. Those left in their homes were probably too frightened to go out while a mob roamed the street. He doubted anyone would even try to give chase until the morning. 

They would sail out and meet the Eros once they were out of sight of the city. Then they would even out the crews and make their way to Utopia. They would be in tight quarters for some time, though a few could probably go with JJ and back to his island if they wanted. From there they would be able to transport omegas to known safe places through of the world. 

And who knew, maybe tonight would be something of a waking up call to other temples. The night the omegas rose up and took something for themselves. And the chaos that was sure to follow couldn’t be kept silent. People would know. Changes would be made. It was all terribly exhilarating. 

Yuuri melted into Viktor’s embrace as they left the harbor for good. Viktor rested his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder as they steered the ship together. 

“I love you, Vitya.” Yuuri said softly. But he knew Viktor heard him. 

Viktor kissed his cheek before answering. “I love you, my Yuuri. More than anything.”

It was still hours before the sun would rise. The moon and stars were heavily obscured by clouds. The only lights in the pitch black night were their ships. Three lone stars glittering in the night. 

And nothing before them but the endless stretch of the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm so excited to finally have this chapter written and out! There are scenes in here that's I've wanted to write since chapter 2! 
> 
> Thank you guys!! I never would have gotten this far in the story if y'all weren't just the best!!! It means so much to me! I really hoped you enjoyed this chapters! It took a lot out of me, but it was worth it! 
> 
> Oh I had so many things I wanted to say while I was writing this. Then I went to bed after my editing last night, so let's just see what comes back to me now LOL
> 
> ISABELLA!! Ok, I knew her POV was coming, and she was in the back of my like she was dictating the scene. "I'll lead them through the city. And I'll be on a horse!" she said, and I was like. Fine, I'll give you a horse, just know this makes you just as extra as everyone else in this story!  
> Her moment with the omega Divna has everything to do with her not getting enough contact with other omegas in her life. She pretty much has no contact with them which is super unhealthy. But she's very affectionate with JJ, which keeps her from being sick and what have you. Let's just say Isabella's quality of life is going to improve so much! I'm very happy for her. 
> 
> Nikolai! I knew in the last chapter something like this would happen. I wasn't sure what he was gonna do, but I knew he was determined to go with Yuri. While writing that scene the whole time I was chanting "GRANDPA! GRANDPA! GRANDPA!" in the back of my mind. I was go proud of him! (And now I have a great one shot I'm gonna be working on for him XD)
> 
> Mila. I wish she had more of a role here. But I couldn't put her anywhere else in this chapter, it wouldn't have changed the out come of the story. So, we will probably go back to her later. I won't just leave her hanging like that. 
> 
> It's been a while since I've given my run down the dynamics. And we haven't really seen anything like commands and the like until now, so if you have any questions on the dynamics and such just ask me. It's ok if you can't remember it all. It's been a loooong time. lol I never knew this story was going to be so long!
> 
> That's all I can really think about to add. Don't hesitate to come to me with questions. 
> 
> If you want more, short stories and one shots, please follow the series. And if there's something in particular you want to see tell me. Any requests for back stories or peaks into the future, or scenes you wish you could have seen in this story. Let me know and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> NEXT TIME!!
> 
> We'll pop in several months after and see how everyone is doing ♡


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue 

 

In the end, even if the Russian military had wanted to, the raid on the night of the ball was not something they could keep silent. 

Their first line of business once they were out of sight. Safe on the softly churning waters of the open sea. Had been to divvy up the omegas and the crews. Figure out who wished to stay on as a crewmember. Roam the seas and help the cause. And who wished for a life of peace. Where they could maybe forget all the evils of the world. 

Having three ships at their disposal made that easier than it had ever been before. 

After a round of arguments, slammed doors, and thrown drinks. In which Phichit raged, cried, and eventually gave in. It was decided that he would take the Agape and lead a split portion of the Eros and Empress’s crew to Thailand. It was the safest place for such a large group of omegas. Phichit still had family and connections there that would happily find them homes. Or even take them inland as far as India where there were several safe houses that could take them in. 

JJ and Isabella had been quick to open their own ranks to any omega who wished to join their crew. Or those who simply wanted to move to his secluded island were also welcomed with opened arms and ferried off as well. One small girl in particular seemed absolutely enthralled with Isabella. She trailed after Izzy like an awestruck younger sibling. Wide eyed and eager. Proudly proclaiming that she was going to be a queen of Empress island as well. 

The rest had gone with Yuuri on the Eros. Either to join the crew or to go stay at Utopia with his family. Leo said he would contact Raffi from there, and that anyone who wished it would be accepted at his family’s farm in America as well. 

Once everything was said and done it was a little over a month before they met back up at the Cove. Viktor hadn’t known what to expect. He had never actually been to the Cove. And now they were not only arriving after perhaps the most shocking raid any pirate had ever pulled. But for the very first time, no one on the Eros crew entered the cave in disguise. No face masks, no scent blending. The Eros, the Agape, and the Empress docked as one entity. As one the crews left the ships and went in. 

Alpha, beta, and omega alike. All uncovered. Eager for the latest news. Only to be utterly shocked by the lack of anything substantial. 

Oh there were rumors. But nothing beyond that. It seemed no one was willing to actually believe that an entire city’s omega population, or there abouts, simply up and left in the middle of a single night. 

At first Yuuri had been livid. That anyone would doubt something they had worked so hard on. The biggest success in any pirate pack’s career. Once he had managed to calm himself, and the members of his now rather large crew. Yuuri had went about setting the whole cove to rights. 

The image of him as he held a entire hoard of thieves captive was one that Viktor thought about often. Yuuri had propped himself up at one of the larger pubs. Choosing to sit on the bar itself so everyone in the crowd could see him fully. 

And what a sight he was. Wearing the same crystal studded outfit that so enthralled Viktor the day Yuuri had made him his captive in true. His hair was longer now though. It flowed around his face in soft waves, barely brushing the gentle slope of his shoulders. His eyes were bright behind his glasses and his skin was flushed. Glowing. 

He was radiant. 

Viktor kept a hand on Yuuri’s leather clad leg from where he stood next to the bar. Not because he felt the need to stake any sort of claim. The mark on Yuuri’s neck, exposed for all to see, was enough to do that. He touched Yuuri for the same reason his own shirt of black silk was left open at the collar. To expose the mark Yuuri had left on him. Not as a sign of possession. Not exactly. 

Viktor rested his hand on Yuuri’s thigh because he could. He and he alone could get this close. Touch Yuuri this way. 

It was a show of pride, really. 

By the time they departed there wasn’t a soul there that wasn’t talking of them. Of that night. Of how an amazing, strong, and beautiful omega lead the Eros. And he had charged them with one purpose. To make sure the real word was spread. That far and wide, their story was told. 

The military’s silence couldn’t last forever. That many souls being taken from what was considered one of the safest, mostly closely guarded temples in Russia wouldn't go unnoticed for long. 

Word would get out. And when it did, Yuuri was going to make sure it was the truth. And not some lies concocted by powerful angry alphas that was on everyone’s lips. 

Over time, that’s exactly what happened. 

With three ships now they were more active than ever before. Able to go further. Extend their reach to now cover the shores of the Americas, Europe, and even Africa. In the months that followed, whenever the three crews came together. Either on JJ’s island or Utopia. They would deliver news from their missions. Slowly but surely the news was getting out. 

Even slower still were the reforms. The tales of uprisings. Stories of omegas who were seeking their own freedom from the temples and the schools. Few, though they may be. Just the fact that these stories were leaking out at all was something noteworthy. And of course they all held out hope that there were plenty more that they simply didn’t know about. 

It was heartening that even the strongest alphas in the world couldn't silence them. That now omegas knew that they could stand up for themselves there were those willing to risk it all to gain control of their lives. 

Which brought them here. On their way once again to Russia. To the very city that Viktor thought he would never step foot in again. To meet with Yakov and the man who was in charge of the temple. His name was Martin. Or Emanuel? Or something like that. Viktor couldn’t remember exactly, but he was a beta and elderly and from what he could remember he had been kind. Viktor assumed the meeting wouldn’t turn ugly. Not with an elder civilian there. 

After they had received the message. A very official looking letter of sturdy parchment stating that their presence was requested. Requested, not demanded. There were no threats levelled at them. The letter writer hadn’t even seemed overly angry. Which was something considering the name at the end was more than familiar to him. All they had to do then was come up with a plan of action.

They had decided only the Eros would go. Phichit and JJ were not over happy with that reasoning but Yuuri had been insistent. And if this was a trap. If when they arrived the ship was seized and everyone of them was taken into custody. At least the fight would continue. It wouldn’t end with them. 

And if anyone could handle an emotional fallout with Yakov, it was Viktor. 

Of course that was assuming his poor heart lasted long enough to even reach Russia’s shores. 

The morning was still young. The sun was bright though it imparted only a fleeting warmth. Autumn was tipping its hat to winter quickly that year. Which would have been fine. Viktor loved winter. Moreover he loved winter in Russia. When snow fell heavy on the city. When ice covered the spires of the grand buildings like a sweet glittering glaze. There were few things quite like walking Makka in the snow. Then returning home to curl up with him, a book, and warm cup of mulled wine. 

On land, winter was grand. 

Winter on a ship was another story. When the cold damp air wasn’t threatening to freeze them to the bone, there were usually a few storms to keep them busy. The pleasant, yet chilly morning could give way to grey skies and choppy waves in the blink of an eye. Just like that the tides could turn and everything Viktor held dear could wind up on the bottom of the ocean. 

Was that an overreaction? Possibly. But when he had returned to their room after putting up the tea tray from breakfast and Yuuri was nowhere in sight, well….Viktor’s ability to think rationally may have gone on a slight vacation. 

He pushed through the crew as they went about their morning. The perks of not being the captain was that no one stopped him for pointless chitchat. No one asking him what they should be doing. Or taking precious minutes out of his searching for salutes and pleasantries. However he did receive a lot more glares and a few curses for interrupting work or knocking people over. But he would worry about that later. 

A flash of gleaming brown hair and a cheerily whistled tune caught his attention. Viktor lunged, grabbing for the golden shirt and holding onto thin shoulders perhaps just a bit too harshly. “Leo!” he gasped completely out of breath. “Leo, have you seen Yuuri?”

Leo blinked large startled brown eyes up at him. “The captain?” Leo rose an eyebrow, looking at Viktor like he had lost the last shreds of his ever weakening mind. “I just saw him at the wheel….He dismissed Mari, said he wanted to steer for a while. V-Viktor?” He yelped as Viktor sped off once again. 

Viktor paid him no mind. The wheel. Of course that’s where his Yuuri would be. He liked to go there to think. Where it was just him and the sea. He could look out over the railing and observe the crew. Or simply get lost in the miles and miles of blue before him. 

He could also be thrown from the height if there was a strong enough gust of wind. Fall to his death on the glossy deck below. Or worse. He could be pitched into the rolling sea!

Viktor rushed headlong to the wheel, not pausing until a pair of sharp brown eyes stopped him in his tracks. Yuuri would have felt his worry and anxiety as soon as Viktor got back to the room. He would have felt Viktor getting closer as well. And Viktor couldn’t even find it in himself to be angry that Yuuri could have put his worries to rest just by telling him where he was. He was far too happy to see that his love was safe to care about anything else. 

“Yuuri, my love!” Viktor called up to him, schooling his voice to be pleasant and cheery despite the racing of his heart. “Wouldn’t you enjoying coming back down the stairs and maybe curling up in the nice warm nest while I rub your feet?” He smiled brightly up at Yuuri. Hopeful. That scenario was certainly what Viktor wanted. 

“No!” Yuuri said pointedly, turning his gaze back to the ocean. 

Viktor sighed, but he was far from finished. He climbed the steps to the wheel, approaching Yuuri carefully. Taking soft and slow steps. “Yuuri, darling, please.”

Yuuri turned to him, one hand on the wheel, the other was caressing his very round, very pregnant stomach. The breeze tousled his long flowing blouse. One moment it danced wildly in the wind. The next the gauzy material clung to his swollen stomach in a most pleasing way. His eyes were still heated. Viktor couldn’t feel any real anger through the bond, though. Just exasperation and….something bordering on amusement. “No, Viktor. I’m not going to go lay down. I’ve been ‘resting’ since yesterday.” 

“Darling, you got dizzy yesterday, remember? You need to be careful.”

Yuuri huffed, turning back to wheel. “I got a little dizzy so I rested. I didn’t get out of bed until five minutes ago, Viktor.” Yuuri sighed, rubbing his stomach absentmindedly. “Not getting enough exercise is just as bad as overdoing it. Trust me.”

Viktor ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back on his neck in mild embarrassment. “I guess I’m just nervous.” Yuuri hummed in agreement from the wheel as Viktor went on. “I just don’t know what to expect.”

“Well I do. I’m not the first pregnant omega to ever sail on a ship. I’m not even the first one to actively pilot this one.”

“I know! I know.” Viktor repeated on softer a note. He walked up behind Yuuri, slipping his hands over and around his stretched out stomach. He rubbed lightly until his hands cupped Yuuri’s stomach from underneath, lifting gently. 

Yuuri groaned and leaned his back onto Viktor’s shoulder. “Oh, that’s nice. Amazing. We have to stay like this forever.”

Viktor laughed softly as he buried his own nose in Yuuri’s hair. It was so long now that he could pull it all back. Though he still chose to let hang loose. Unlike Viktor’s hair that grew out board straight. Yuuri’s had a gentle wave to it. Some strands even curled into perfect coils with very little help. 

“We’ll stay like this for a little longer. Then we’re calling Mari back and heading down to the galley for a snack before a quick nap.” Viktor said gently, though firmly as well. He gladly stood behind Yuuri, supporting his stomach to give his back a break. He never complained, but Viktor knew he ached. His ankles and feet would swell and become too sore to stand on. And standing for too long pulled on his back. But he never complained. Not even once. 

“I suppose I can agree with that.” Yuuri said dreamily as he lost himself to the sea. 

Viktor gasped as something pressed into his hand. Yuuri was far enough along that they had both felt their baby kick often enough. But as the pressure continued, Viktor got braver. He trailed a gentle finger over what he could clearly tell was a foot now. There weren’t words for the warmth, the joy that washed over him in that moment. 

He never thought he’d have this. Never dared to dream. Now he held his love, his life in his hands. 

Literally. 

When Viktor was sure he had gotten control of his voice he said. “They’re really active today.”

Yuuri hummed. “I think they like it up here at the wheel.”

“I’m sure they do, zvezda.” Viktor nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck. Taking in his thickened scent. Ripened peaches now the most dominant scent. “They’re going to be the best pirate captain ever. I just know it.”

“Or dancer.” Yuuri said with a sad, wistful smile. He turned to look at Viktor with dark eyes that glistened in the morning sun. “They can be whatever they want. Not matter their dynamic. I’m going to make sure of it.”

Viktor leaned forward, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s. Kissing Yuuri never failed to send a thrill down his spine. The moment their lips touched Viktor’s world grew brighter. His heart became lighter. He would have gladly stayed like that for the rest of his life. But he managed to pull himself away. “Of course, my love. They can do and be whatever they want.”

Viktor was a man of his word. They stayed at the helm for nearly an hour. Viktor was reluctant to take Yuuri away from something he loved. But when he began to squirm. Moving from foot to foot in obvious discomfort, Viktor couldn’t hold out any longer. 

Yuuri didn’t even argue as Viktor lead him down the stairs. He pushed worry aside. If something was really wrong he’d be able to feel it. Being an overprotective soon-to-be-alpha-father was severely messing with his rational brain. Luckily there was still a sane part of him that realized the bond would warn him if there was real trouble. 

Nikolai was in the galley when they arrived. He had a cup of milk and a plate full of piroshkies ready for Yuuri as soon as they walked through the door. Somehow he seemed to to always know when Yuuri would be coming for something to eat. Whether it was midmorning or midnight. He was there, ready to help in any way that he could. 

Viktor waited patiently for Yuuri to eat his food. Rotating between watching Yuuri with a fond smile, and making small talk with Nikolai. He had really settled into his role as chef on the Eros. One look at him in his plain sailor’s clothing, white shirt, dark breeches, worn shoes. And no one would guess at the man Nikolai had been not even a year ago. 

Then again, Viktor supposed the same could be said about him. 

There was one last piroshki on the plate, but Yuuri’s head kept nodding. He was in real danger of landing face first into his food. So Viktor woke him just enough to get him on feet again and to their room. 

The nest on their bed was a constant. Not that it hadn’t been before, really. Yuuri usually preferred having one to a simple bed. Though he seemed particularly attached to this one. Viktor was certain that he hadn’t changed the blankets and sheets for well over two months now. A lot longer than he usually went. But again, Viktor wasn’t complaining. 

Opening the door to their room was like unleashing a cloud of the purest combination of their scent imaginable. It was almost impossible to tell where the sweet cocoa and bergamot that was Viktor ended and the fresh peachy flowers and sea of Yuuri began. Almost. Since his pregnancy Yuuri’s scent had grown. 

Viktor did his part to even the odds though. He scented the nest every morning when they rose, and every evening before bed. It still held his scent very strongly as he lead Yuuri over to the bed. Yuuri could barely keep his eyes opened as he sat on the edge and let Viktor take his boots off. 

“Is that foot rub still on the table.” He asked in a slurred voice. 

Viktor smiled up at him as he sat the boots aside. “Always, love.”

Once his shoes were off, Viktor help Yuuri over the side of the nest and settled him into the blankets. He followed Yuuri in and went right to work kneading his slightly swollen feet. Yuuri’s groan turned into a gentle rolling purr as he settled further into the nest. 

Viktor probably would have kept at it. Lost in the slide of his fingers over the bottoms of Yuuri’s soft feet. But after a while Yuuri sat up and made grabby hand motions to him. Viktor clawed up the bed to lay beside his gorgeous mate. Yuuri curled into him, resting his head on Viktor’s chest. Viktor wrapped one arm around Yuuri shoulders and the other he let slid down to his stomach where he took up rubbing gentle circles. For now, the baby seemed to be resting as well. 

“Have you through of any other names.” Yuuri’s voice was so soft, Viktor almost didn’t hear him. He gave a large yawn and snuggled deeper into Viktor. 

Viktor hummed in thought. “Well, a little. For a girl there’s Anna, Daria, or Nanako.”

“Nanako?” Yuuri asked, tilting his head to look at Viktor’s face. “Have you been asking Mari and Minako for Japanese names?”

Viktor couldn’t hide his smile, he had been found out! He just held Yuuri a little closer. “Of course I did, zvezda! I want to know all the names we should choose from!”

Yuuri’s eyes glistened in the low light, but his smile was strong and true. “You’re so silly, Vitya.” He said even as he rubbed his eyes on Viktor’s shirt. “Thank you.” He gave another large yawn before saying. “Tell me the others.”

So Viktor kept up his list of naming the perfect baby names until Yuuri fell asleep in his arms. He wasn’t tired, but he was happy lay there. His mind drifted the upcoming meeting. To Mila’s anger that her ship and second in command were stolen from her. The ire of a city full of slighted alphas. 

He would be returning to Yakov. He left never knowing if he would return. It had hurt. But in the end it hadn’t been terribly hard. The choice of staying or leaving with Yuuri. There was no real decision to make. 

He would be lying, though, if he said he wasn’t looking forward to seeing them again. Yakov, Lilia. Georgi and his mate Irina. Would they have their own pup to show them by now? The thought filled him with joy for his friend. And excitement. 

He even wanted to see Mila, though she would probably punch him in the face when they first saw each other. Viktor chuckled to himself. Careful not to jostle Yuuri. 

He looked down at his Yuuri, sleeping peacefully. A small smile on his lovely face. Viktor ran a gentle hand through his silky hair. 

Beyond seeing his family and friends once again the thing Viktor looked forward to the most was walking into that meeting on Yuuri’s heels. Oh how he wanted to see their faces when they learned the head of the Eros, of their whole operation, was an omega. And a pregnant one at that!

They had already decided their course of action. Yuuri would lead and everyone else would be close by. Ready to cover him if there was even the slightest sign of trouble. 

But considering it was a crime in nearly every country to cause any harm to a pregnant omega….Viktor wasn’t expecting things to go south once they took Yuuri in. He was, however, expecting resistance when they tried to leave. 

Yakov’s letter had said the meeting would be safe for them. That they could come and go as they pleased. He just wanted to talk to them. And while Viktor trusted Yakov with his life, he would never chance Yuuri and their child’s safety. They would go in hoping for the best. But Viktor was ready to fight his way out if need be. 

But that was days from now. For now, he would hold Yuuri close. Enjoying these quiet moments they had together. 

There was soft kicking into Viktor’s side from Yuuri’s middle. He moved his hands to meet those tiny kicks and rubbed a little harder. “Shh, baby. Go to sleep.” He whispered, still trying to keep Yuuri from waking. “If you’re good and let mommy sleep, papa will buy you a pony.”

Yuuri shook violently, startling Viktor until he realized Yuuri was simply laughing. 

“You’re not buying them a horse, Vitya.” Yuuri managed to say through his laughter, his voice still heavy with sleep.

“But, Yuuri, Kids love ponies!”

“We live on a ship.” Yuuri slurred into his chest. 

“We can keep it at Utopia with your parents for whe-”

“No.” Yuuri said flatly. 

Viktor pouted, but for the time being he relented. 

After all, there would be plenty of time to find a pony and move it to Utopia. And he wouldn’t even need to bother Yuuri about it. Phichit would probably be willing to help Viktor set up a special gift for his godchild. A godchild Phichit had already loudly proclaimed to that he planned spoil rotten. 

Viktor tightened his hold on Yuuri. “Anything you say my love. You’re the boss.”

Yuuri made a noise that Viktor chose to interpret as an agreeing hum. Rather than one that said he didn’t quite believe Viktor. “Good. I love you, Vitya.”

“I love you too, my Yuuri. Now finish your nap, love. We have a busy week ahead of us.”

This time Viktor allowed his own eyes to fall closed. He breathed in the warm scent of his mate and thought no more of their impending trip to Russia. 

Happily he sank into dreams of Yuuri and himself, chasing after a hoard of giggling pups. Some with silver hair, some with black. Blue and brown eyed, Viktor didn’t care which. They were happy. Healthy. Free. And that’s all that mattered. 

Their futures were endless, like the sea. And there was nothing but the clear blue horizon before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!! We made it to the end!!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this look into their bright and hopeful future. This chapter was inspired by Mackenziejen, who asked for this scenario as a one shot looong ago. But as I wrote the story I realized it would make for a great epilogue. So, here we are! Viktor might actually be bald by the time they reach Russia. But he wouldn't have Yuuri any other way. 
> 
> You might be saying "What now, Matron?" Well, I'll tell you. I promised to devote some time to my Death Note ABO fic Crimson Night. I'm also going to work on finishing up my other YOI WIPs (That's all the dark!Viktor AUs) And I plan to spend a good amount of time starting on my original work in full.   
> For updates on all of this you can follow me on Tumblr (URl ars-matron). Also know that Tumblr is probably the best place to go and ask me for one shots and side stories from Into the Deep you might want to see. 
> 
> So don't forget to follow the series for those updates.   
> Here are some stories people have asked for, and a few that I'm just looking forward to exploring for myself.   
> Yuuri and Viktor share their first Heat/Rut  
> Phichit backstory!! Complete with how he met Yuuri and the blooming of his relationship with Seung-gil   
> Mila!! so much more Mila and Mila/Sara (which I had planned to tackle here, but just couldn't find an opening and I didn't want to force it. I know now how it'll happen though)  
> Why Nikolai and not Chris is the chef of the Eros (AKA, Two Chefs in One Kitchen)  
> JJ meeting Yuuri for the first time (I just!!! JJ having to come to grips with the fact an omega is leading the team. OH GOD IZZY WILL LOVE YUURI!!)  
> More Emil and Micky (We'll learn which ship they settled on)  
> More Chris and Masumi (god I hope we actually find out what his name it lol)
> 
> Feel free to ask for more! 
> 
> I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with this story and giving me so much support! It means so much to me! It's kept me going, and gave me the motivation to really start writing again! Really. Thank you!! 。.:☆*:･'(*⌒―⌒*)


End file.
